Survivor - Kodai Island
by KoopalingFan
Summary: (Season 1) (COMPLETE) Twenty Smashers are stranded on an island in Japan where they have to create a new society. They must learn to adapt, or they will voted out of the game. Last man standing earns a million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. Ch.50: "We are live in Los Angeles for the Survivor - Kodai Island reunion show where someone just won the million dollars!"
1. Chapter 1: The Marooning

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 1 - The Marooning

* * *

 **Yeah, I know how shocked you guys are, lol. Yes, this is true. I'm finally back in the Smash fandom. After posting literally nothing for the entirety of 2017, I began posting stuff again. But the "Survivor" idea came to me a few months earlier, and I've been working on it since. (The entire story is already almost done, so don't expect me to suddenly put this on hiatus!**

 **For those of you who don't know what Survivor is, it's basically a reality game show on TV where you take a group of people to an isolated location to where they must provide themselves with food, shelter, and fire in order to survive. To make it as long as possible, they must compete in challenges for reward and immunity in order to prevent themselves from elimination. If they are in danger of elimination, they will head to "Tribal Council" to where they must vote people off one by one until the last person remains to claim the title of "Sole Survivor" as well as a million dollars. (In case if you're interested in watching the actual show, PM me and I'll find a way to hook you up!)**

 **Yes, this might be a lot to take in to some people (especially for those who are unaware on what Survivor is), but as each chapter passes, hopefully it'll make things easier. Just as a reminder, you don't have to watch the actual show to read this. But in this case, twenty Smashers (who do not know each other in any way) will be stranded on an island in Japan and battle it out for thirty nine days until the last person proves to outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 competitors to win the game.**

 **This first chapter is basically going to be the opening for this story, where you will be given a brief overview on what Survivor is all about. However, the actual game will not start taking place until chapter 2. More will be explained in the author's note in the end, where I already expect a bunch of questions. I'll be more than happy to answer them. But for now, enjoy this intro!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 ** _Survivor..._**

 ** _The greatest social experiment the world's ever seen..._**

 _"If you are a big fan of the show, everyone knows it's a dream come true. But if you're gonna be here, even if you are the first person out, you know you gotta show people that you're definitely here to play a good game, especially if there's a million dollars on the line." ~Samus_

 ** _Twenty people from different walks of life will battle it out on an island until one remains to claim the million dollar prize..._**

 _"Of course being around certain people for a long while can benefit me going forward, but it's clearly foolish for ones that are here to make friends. I won't ever be afraid. I will slit your throat and I couldn't care less." ~Ganondorf_

 ** _They have been divided into two tribes of ten where they will have to build a shelter and make fire on their own..._**

 _"Folks that know me from back home know that I have a lot of experience with me. I know how to start a fire without flint, I know how to fish, and I taught myself how to climb trees. Coming on the show, I know that I have to perform around camp. Not only it's good in general, but it's a good strategic move because then people will be appreciative of you, which will increase your chances of not being voted out early." ~Link_

 ** _They will then live together on an isolated island in Japan for thirty-nine days as they will outwit, outplay, and outlast until only one person remains..._**

 _"You have to actually play the game in order to win a season on Survivor. Whatever's necessary for you to do what you need to do out here to slaughter everyone else, then that's just what you gotta do. That's all there is to it." ~Snake_

-/-

In the middle of the East China Sea was a large boat containing all sorts of food supply, as well as the twenty competitors that were officially confirmed to be part of the season. Their curiosity was certainly getting the better of them as their eyes gazed on the events that were occurring around them.

"Sails in! Anchors down!"

The country's natives were preparing to put the boat to a stop before the anchor finally dropped. Each of the castaways were instructed by production to line up on either side of the boat depending on the team.

Finally, Master Hand, the host of Survivor, emerged as he floated right in the center of the boat, with two tribes facing him from either his left or his right.

"Welcome... to 'Survivor - Kodai Island'."

Various forms of celebration sounded from the contestants of the season as they expressed their excitement that their day finally arrived.

"We are now stranded in the middle of the East China Sea as we are in Okinawa, Japan. You guys will be living on Kodai Island where you must work together and vote each other out for thirty nine days until one will remain to earn a million dollars with the title of Sole Survivor. Guy in the front with the blue overalls." He pointed directly at a medium sized former plumber. "What's your name?"

"Mario." He answered confidently with a grin.

"Mario, so we kick off a new season of Survivor. I'm gonna ask a simple question. What do you expect out here in general from the people you're surrounded with?"

"Well," He began taking a quick look around. "The war's obviously gonna start. There are two tribes here, and the tribe that I'm on right now, all I'm going to do is to tell my team that we have to be ready for anything. There have been seasons past that were really unpredictable, so we never know what to expect until it actually happens."

"Okay, let's take a look on the other side." Master Hand rotated his hand-like body to the other ship. "Tall woman in the back, what's your name?"

"Bayonetta." The woman smirked.

"Bayonetta, he basically said that there are two tribes, early in the game the goal is to beat the other team. Would you consider that to be a typical comment by someone who's not on your side?" The host inquired.

She nodded in agreement. "I guess so, which is not surprising. There's a lot of competition here. If Mario is planning on competitive game, then he's not the only one because there are nineteen other people here and for all we know, everyone can be just as ready as he is."

With Mario reacting with a simple shrug, some members of the opposing laughed in return.

"Alright, let's get this started." Master Hand jumped right into it. "Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Dedede, Fox, Falco, Samus, 'Captain Falcon', Sonic, 'Snake', your tribe name is 'Sumasshu'. You all are wearing red buffs. Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, 'Wii Fit Trainor', Little Mac, Bayonetta your tribe name is 'Tatakai'. You all are wearing blue buffs. Shall we get started?"

Once again, many different forms of cheer were heard from the twenty survivors.

"Alright. On my go, you will get as many supplies you can. They include fruits, chickens, tools, and everything else that will help you make it on the island for thirty nine days. You will have two minutes to get whatever you can as you all jump off the ship and head to your boat, which will contains your maps to your new home. Once the time is up, you will all then paddle to your island. Survivors ready?"

They all stared and waited for their cue.

"... _ **GO!**_ "

Immediately, all twenty people went to work getting supplies for their respective tribes as they all barked out orders with each other to help grab as many supplies as possible. Some chose to grab the many crates of fruit and supplies and were already throwing it over board.

"This challenge was first done by competitors from the very first season of Survivor." Master Hand recalled.

"Get the chickens!" Samus shouted, noticing two chickens getting loose from the trap they were in. Since Snake was near, he attempting lunging at one of them, but they both jumped off the ship and into the water. Being annoyed, he knew he had to jump off the ship anyway.

"Somebody get those two chicken before that other person gets it!" Bayonetta said as she then watched Ike jump off. Fox however heard Bayonetta's comment, which caused him dash forward and launch himself overboard to get to the chickens before anyone from the opposing team could. He already had another crate worth of supplies in hand.

"One way to do this is to make sure the supplies you get are the most useful!" Master Hand advised the contestants.

During the whole scramble, the Wii Fit Trainer lifted up a crate full of bananas only to discover a tan envelope that had the words 'SECRET ADVANTAGE' written on it. She quickly grabbed it and tucked in her pants straightaway, making sure that no one was looking.

With more supplies being thrown overboard, more of the castaways began to follow suit to make their way to their boat. Donkey Kong ended up being the one to grab the paddles for Sumasshu, with Ganondorf grabbing his for Tatakai.

"Thirty seconds left! Let's go!" Master Hand shouted.

As soon as the thought was ingrained in their heads, they hustled even more to make sure that the most necessary items were off this ship. At that point, almost all of the players were leaping off. The ones that weren't were carelessly throwing items off the ship, with the others narrowly dodging to avoid being hit in the head. Unfortunately, it did not work for Dedede, who was not swift enough to prevent being hit in the head by an apple.

"Ten seconds left, get over!"

As Master Hand started counting down, the last of the contestants grabbed whatever they could in their hands before finally throwing themselves over before splashing hard in the water. Bowser ended up being the last castaway to do so, and of course, right when he landed in the water, he caused the biggest splash of all.

"Time's up!" Master Hand shouted.

"...Okay, we got the paddles." Samus confirmed. "Now, who's a good swimmer?"

"Don't look at me..." Sonic looked away.

"Now, which way do we paddle?" Ike inquired. "East or west?"

"...This map's upside down..." Wolf noticed as he flipped it around.

Master Hand rotated himself from the survivors to the camera in front of him. "Thirty-nine days, twenty people, _one_ survivor!"

 _"Survivor is anyone's dream come true." Ike said with a proud grin on his face. "So if you wanna win, you gotta be willing to do anything or you're going home, and I will do anything in my power to make it all the way to the end and win."_

* * *

 **And there you have it! The introductory chapter is now finished and the official game will start next time where we will go through day one. Lemme explain to you how this is gonna work.**

 **The last bit of dialogue that was italicized was no accident. It was italicized because that was basically the first confessional of the season, so congrats Ike fans. A confessional is basically when you admit your own personal thoughts on a reality TV show right in front of a camera. All pieces of dialogue that are italicized will be confessionals unless I state otherwise.**

 **Updates will be on every Wednesday. There will be exactly fifty chapters containing all thirty-nine days, the finale, and the reunion where all twenty contestants reunite on a live reunion show to recall the events of the game. The second chapter is going to cover the entirety of day one and the third chapter's gonna cover day two and part of day three which we will see the first immunity challenge. The tribe that loses then goes to Tribal Council (chapter 4) which is also part of day three. During that chapter, we will see who's going to be the first person voted out of the game. So clearly, there's a lot that is going to happen for the next thirty nine days with these people. (Don't worry about me not updating one week, since I've already written 45 of the 50 chapters in advance! I just gotta edit them all to make sure they're great for you all.)**

 **Each chapter there are going to be a series of questions where you can answer in your reviews if you want, as well as expressing on what do you like/dislike so that I will know your thoughts on this in general, so here we go...**

 _ **Questions:**_

 **1\. How exciting it is to have these Smashers compete on a game show like this and why?**

 **2\. What tribe are you going to root for right out of the gate?**

 **3\. Who do you think might be the first person voted out of this game? (I might ask this again next week)**

 **I encourage all Super Smash Brothers and Survivor fans to review and I will see you all next week!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 2 - Day 1

* * *

 **Hello, everybody! Did you guys have a fine week reading this? Awesome! As promised, this chapter arrived on a Wednesday, so I hope you guys got your popcorn, soda, and pizza ready, because we're officially about to witness the very first day of the Smashers' thirty-nine day adventure in Okinawa, Japan. (I chose Japan to be a location only because we all know Japan is very popular when it comes to Nintendo. Besides, I love Japan. Haven't been there before, but I know it's a good country.)**

 **Just so you know, we're not gonna go by one day at a time as the chapters go on all the time. That'll depend on the circumstances. There are times when there will be 2 days in one chapter, or a day that is split up into two different chapters. But for now, we're going to observe the entirety of day 1 on both tribes. Let's see how these twenty people will work together.**

 **So as for the first day itself, there's the basics. They have to build shelter, attempt to make fire, food, that kind of stuff. Maybe even a little strategy talk in certain conversations wouldn't hurt.**

 **Alright, let's get to it and get this show on the road.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 1**

* * *

Of course, it had to be a hot day in on Kodai Island. And the tribe of Sumasshu had no choice but to deal with it, since the beach they were heading to was going to be their home for thirty-nine days.

After nearly an hour of riding on a boat, Mario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Dedede, Fox, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, and Sonic arrived at their camp at long last. Judging by the tribe flag that stood tall near the water, it was rather not difficult for them to confirm that they were at the right l ocation.

"Well, I guess this is it, isn't it?" Fox inquired with a sigh as he set down his stuff near said flag.

"Yep." Snake folded his arms, taking the time to stare at the flag above. "Heh... Our new home... We're officially on Survivor, ladies and gentlemen."

"Looks like we're about to have a good time out here, my friends." Sonic smirked. "Let the games begin, right?"

 _"So me and my tribemates have finally arrived at our camp. It's sort of hard to believe because even though we haven't really started the day yet, I'm already done for the day." Dedede said with a bit of annoyance. "I was constantly paddling, and then some of our stuff repeatedly fell overboard and me and a couple others constantly retrieved. That boat can't carry all ten of us plus all the items we need at the same time! I'm sorry, that's just too much for me. However, the point is that we made it. I can finally settle down and get to known these people."_

"What's your name?" The penguin pointed at the female bounty hunter on his right.

"Samus."

"...Shamus?"

"No, _Samus_." She repeated herself.

"Oh."

 _"I talk to this chick, and her name is Samus. ...Like, I don't want anybody to think I'm judging by the cover, but in my opinion, the name is stupid. Of all the females I met from back home, no one was ever even named something even close to that. Yet, I know that there's more behind the name. And I don't wanna question her about it because the last thing you wanna do is rub people the wrong way." He explained. "And when you're playing a game of Survivor, that's something you **definitely** need to look out for. So as of now, that's gonna be my strategy."_

"What's yours?" The only woman on the tribe questioned.

"Dedede."

"Okay, everyone." Mario suddenly spoke, managing to gather the attention of his nine tribemates. "I guess since it's our very first day here, I personally think it's best to get started with the shelter immediately. It's gonna get dark at some point, so we might as well do much as we can. What do you all say?"

"Hmm..." Captain Falcon placed a finger beneath his chin before coming up with a suggestion. "Alright, so how about we have like, six people working on the shelter and four people getting the water?"

"I guess that could work." Mario nodded in agreement. "We have the rest of this day, and since there are ten of us here right now, we have a lot of hands to help around the camp here. Let's get started."

"We might as well explore this place, too." Sonic suggested, picking up the map for the tribe. "This does seem like a beautiful place, after all."

As almost everyone else on the tribe on the agreed with the two simultaneously, Bowser happened the only one of the Samasshu tribe that was staring at Mario with a somewhat strange look as his eyebrow was raised. His arms were folded as well.

 _"We were all trying to admire the fact that we're actually on Survivor since it's everyone's dream come true. But, not even **two** minutes have past, and this Mario person is already trying to take control of things by telling us what to do about the shelter, when to do it, and how to do it. Like, barely anyone introduced each other at that point, and he's already trying to push the pace here. Like, dude, relax a little bit why don't ya?"_

"What's your name?" The italian plumber then asked the Koopa, now holding an axe in his hand that he pulled out from the tool box they received back on the ship.

"...Bowser..."

"Oh, cool." He replied with a nod. "Well, Bowser, you're obviously one of the strongest people on the tribe. I think you can do this with no trouble at all with those big claws of yours. ...Do you even think you _need_ an axe? I might just put this back."

He shrugged. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Doesn't really matter to me I suppose..."

"Well, I guess I'll leave it to you to do this part." Mario placed it down where it belonged before using his thumb to point behind himself I'll go see if I can climb up one of these trees to get coconuts. May not be a climbing expert. but I know it'll be worth it when coconut start crashing down in the ground.

"Fine..."

Mario's theory proved to be correct. Bowser used the tips of his claws to do his part of the job, and any bamboo that he cut was sliced in an instant. Impressed, Mario clapped in reaction. "Very good. This is gonna save a lot of time, here."

 _"...Okay, he might not be **that** bad, but still. One personal pet peeve of mine is when people try to boss other people around... and that the person is not me. ...So now that we're all here, when it comes to this game, I know that you need to get in an alliance fast. I'm a strong player, one of the strongest people in the tribe according to Mario, so why not go with... another strong player? It all makes perfect sense."_

Shortly after the group of ten were separated, Bowser waited until Mario was out of sight. When he was, he took the time to nimbly glance around himself to see if anyone was near. Thankfully, he did not have to worry about walking around the camp in attempt to find the right person, since Dedede came back, forgetting a couple things he dropped near the tribe flag.

"Hey..." He turned the volume of his voice down a few notches.

"...Yeah?" Dedede walked past him to grab his remaining belongings.

"Okay, I'm just gonna be straightforward here." He started with his hands in front, now turning backwards to face the blue anthropomorphic creature. "I need to work with someone because everyone knows that it's impossible to play this game by yourself."

"Yeah?" He repeated.

"So I'm gonna tell you right now, I am not working with that Mario guy. He's already telling people what to do and he's getting on my nerves on day one, which is anything but a good sign. He's gonna get worse and I know it." He said with a nod, resorting to continue with his work. "If we lose the first challenge, when we go to tribal, I have no problem writing his name down."

Dedede just stared.

"Even if it's not gonna be him, then anyone he aligns with. That's why I talked to you first. If we can get more of the strongest people on our side, then that would be everything. We need at least six in a tribe of ten, and Mario is already off the list and immediately on the chopping block."

 _"I wasn't even trying to strategize with anyone. All I was doing was just getting the last of my stuff that I put down since I was relieved that we finally made it here, and Bowser talks to me and says that he wants to take Mario out. ...We just got here a few minutes ago, it's only day one, and he's already throwing out names." The Dream Land inhabitant explained with a somewhat weird stare. "I understand we're on 'Survivor' for a reason, but really though? ...However, if it's gonna be him, then honestly I'm fine. As long as I'm not going home, I don't care who walks. And he told me he wants to be with the strongest people, which I do agree with. I don't need my hammer here to prove to the world that I'm a strong person. Even if I somehow wasn't, at least there's a plan that involves me and Bowser being in a group with tough people in this game."_

-/-

"You're a mercenary, too?"

Fox McCloud meanwhile was interacting with Snake as the two decided to get to know each other while performing in the tribe. Currently, the two were collecting firewood in advance in case the group decided to attempt to start a fire later.

"Yeah, I'm a mercenary, a special operations soldier, and I was a former spy agent." He elaborated. "I'm not just here for the million, but I'm also here for the competitive reasons. So with this game, it'll test my skills greatly. ...Eh... Did I say too much?"

"No, just enough." Fox waved a hand out with a small laugh. "I want to go far into this game as well. Who do you wanna work with? Anyone talked to you about alliances yet?"

"Well, I know that people will see me as an obvious threat right now due to me simply being physical, so I really need to think about it. Yet as of now, I'm free."

Fox nodded. "Alright. I won't be surprised if I'll be a target later on, so if you're willing to work with me, then I'm on board. If we're gonna be an alliance together, and if I'm voted off, they won't be afraid to come after you.

"So, we're good then?" Snake asked.

"We're good." The two shook hands before continuing their work.

 _"Fox wants to be an alliance with me due to us possibly being at the bottom of the totem pole early on." Snake recapped. "It did seem like I confirmed to be an alliance with him, but in reality, I haven't confirmed anything with anybody. I would not do so until we lose our first immunity challenge because anything can happen in a day. In order for me to not be the first person voted off, I need to talk to everybody **all** the time so that I'm always aware of what's going on. I can easily use these conversations to my advantage so that I keep getting information. ...But for right now, I need to trust at least one person."_

He was then seen conversing with Samus.

"So, how does it feel to be one of the three females that are in this season?"

"I guess it does kinda suck." Samus shrugged her shoulders, using the palm trees leave to weave in order to help create the 'roof' of the shelter. "However, I've been in plenty of situations to where I was the only girl back where I come from, so I'm not to worried at all. I don't know about the other two, though."

"So you're basically saying that it doesn't bother you even when you're the only woman on the tribe?"

"Not at all." She shook. "If anything, that gives me an advantage. People might not know what to do with me if we are in danger of going to Tribal Council. Guess it's safe to say that my options are open, which is what I want."

"Well, can _I_ be one of your options, then?" Snake proposed with a raised finger smirking. "You know in this game you gotta talk to everybody unless you wanna be on the bottom by simply not having that many connections with people. If we both want to stay in this game after our tribe's first vote, you wanna as many relationships as possible so that people aren't throwing your name around."

"Have you heard any names?"

"Not yet." Snake shook. "But if one of us do, we gotta talk to each other. I might be a threat because I'm a strong guy, you might be a threat for simply being the only woman here and being a strong woman."

"Are you saying that we should watch over each other's back, then?" asked Samus.

He nodded. "Exactly. We need to talk to everybody to see where they all stand and the two of us can work from here. When we get more information about our options on who to align with, we can talk to each other tomorrow if you'd like."

 _"You have to strike first in this game." Snake spoke. "Right now I'm trying my hardest to play behind the scenes. I wanna get sort of aggressive here, but I'm not trying to put a target on my back. If I'm targeted, then so is Samus, because I do believe we have something going between the two of us. But we need at least four more people to be on the same page. If we can pull it off, by the time we head to our first tribal, we can assure each other that we're not going home."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 1**

* * *

Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, and Bayonetta made it to their camp at long last. Staring at the blue flag, if the feeling of Survivor had yet to hit every last person, one was sure that it happened at that point.

"Well, we're here." Ike places his hands on his thighs dropping his stuff. "This is where the journey starts, everyone. Day one."

"All those years of applying was worth it." Link smirked. "Okay, so team, what do you guys wanna do first?"

"Hmm... I think that we need to set some goals here." Bayonetta stated. "People on the other side clearly want to make sure we're all out of this game, so we need to _kill_ in the challenges. We know there's going to be a tribe swap happening at some point in this game, so even if we lose an immunity challenge, we want to at least have as many people from this tribe as possible."

"I can't agree more." Link stated. "In order for all of us to stay in this game, we need to get rid of them before they get rid of us. But for now, as long as we win challenges, we should be good to go.

"...As long as someone doesn't _throw_ a challenge..." Ganondorf blinked.

He received some laughs from a couple of his fellow tribe mates.

"Fortunately, I doubt people throw challenges for the other team in Survivor anymore." Lucario shook his head gradually. "From my eyes, it is not a good move at all. You are basically getting rid of a potential number that can help you progress further in the game."

"Okay, so since the first immunity challenge is always on day three, we got to make sure we prepare and expect the unexpected." Wii Fit Trainor explained. "I think that the best way to do so is to workout. I am a fitness trainer, so I already have quite a bit of experience with me that I think would be quite useful in a game like this. The last thing we want to do is to become the worst tribe ever, so by us working out, I think it'll give us an advantage."

Her speech earned the attention from all nine of her tribemates, yet it clearly was not positive. Over half of them gave her a look as if they thought she had two heads attached to her body.

"...Workout?" Bayonetta blinked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Not right now, though. We have to do it later because we need to have a field trip around camp, set up camp, and try to get a fire started first. If we don't get fire, the whole tribe might as well quit."

With an awkward moment of silence passing, some of her teammates slowly began pulling tools out of their tool box in order to immediately get started on the chores around the camp. All the while, they gave Wii Fit Trainer the occasional stare.

 _"This chick calls herself the 'Wii Fit Trainer'." Wolf used quotation marks. "I don't know what her deal is, but apparently, her simple solution for winning challenges is to 'workout'. Now, I have nothing against working out as I go to the gym almost every single day of my life in my spare time, but just working out alone is not gonna get the job done. ...I'm pretty sure it's much more than that."_

"So, what time do you guys wanna workout?" Wii Fit Trainer questioned everyone. "Four in the afternoon?"

"Um... we can talk about it later..." Pit said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Let's just focus on the shelter like you said... We can introduce each other in the meantime."

"That's what I'm thinking, too." Ike nodded. "Shelter and food should be our number one priority, because there's always a chance that it could rain on the first day."

 _"When we got to camp, we began to talk about challenges." Wii Fit Trainer recalled. "I've been a fitness trainer throughout all these years, so with me knowing that there are going to be quite a lot of challenges in this game, I feel that it gives me an advantage. If they have to rely on me to help with the challenges, then that tells me that I'm safe for at least these first few votes."_

 _"So after getting settled in, I was finally separated for the rest of my tribe. Yep, I said 'finally' for a reason. It's actually a good thing because when we were all on the boat, I've grabbed this 'Secret Advantage'. I had to read at some point, so when I got my first opportunity, I went straight to business."_

"Congratulations." She began to read the note that came with her advantage. "You have found the Legacy Advantage. With this advantage, you are guaranteed immunity, but with a twist: you can either use it when there are thirteen people left in the game, or when there are six people left in the game. If you are voted out with it still in your possession, you must will it to somebody else, even if they are not on the same tribe. ...Ooh... this is gonna be good."

 _"I may literally be in the best position in this game within an hour of this getting started. I'm already in a position of this power. Of course I'm not gonna tell anyone, but if I feel in trouble, I can use this at the right moment and that'll change the whole game. The best part about this is that even if I'm voted out, I can even give this to the other tribe. I may just feel like 'Oh, none of them deserve to win this game. I'm gonna just root for the enemy at this point and hope they make to the end and win.'"_

-/-

"Ooh, I bet I can get both palm tree leaves and coconuts from this one."

About an hour passed by, and Link decided that his job was to continuously climb up trees and bring down items that the rest of the tribe can work with.

 _"One of the best things about me being in this game is the whole survival aspect." Link said. "The thing is that this is actually something that I'm used to. Not an actual situation where I can live or die in this game, but I've had no technology where I come from. I literally came into another world just to apply for Survivor. But the point is that I've already learned how to start fire without flint and everything. So if the tribe needs me to help them out, that gives me a break early on."_

About an hour later, Link was climbing yet another tree to use a machete to take down the palm leaves with Ganondorf watching from below. The latter of the two had his arms folded as he cocked his head to the side. He was somewhat impressed at Link, yet his blank face did not show it at all.

"Have you done this before?"

"I climbed trees a lot when I was young." He explained, his eyes still focusing on the task at hand. The palm leaves were going to be used as part of the roof the tribe was going to sleep under at night.

"..." He simply continued to stand and say nothing. Realizing that the Gerudo had not spoken for a while, Link chose to check and see if he was still watching him. Finding out that he was, all he could do was stare back and froze in place.

"..."

"..."

"...Did you wanna help?"

"...I'll go somewhere else."

"..."

The tree climber watched him wander off to another location on the island.

 _"Meet the definition of awkward, everyone." Link held his hands up. "I don't want to say that I get a bad vibe from Ganon, but less than a few hours, I've already got a weird feeling about him. I was thinking 'Well, if you're just gonna stand there, you might as well do something.' But next thing I knew, he was walking away. I don't know if he's jealous that I started climbing first or not, but if I want to have as many connections as possible in this game, I need to force myself to bond with Ganon."_

-/-

Meanwhile, Ike and Little Mac were busy exploring the woods on the Tatakai beach. All the while, both assumed that somewhere in the area would be where the water well was supposed to be located. They had to collect water, anyway.

"So, did anyone suggest who's gonna be the fire starter?" asked Little Mac. "I'll be the first to admit that I'm not an expert on it at all, and I already know that learning how to make fire is necessary. ...Ugh... I'd better hope it doesn't bite me in the but."

"Well, best thing to do is learn, I guess." Ike suggested. "Quite a few people who made it far in the game learned from it. ...So, what do you do for a living?"

Little Mac stopped to face Ike and grinned. "What do _I_ do? You watch boxing?"

"No."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm a boxing champion."

Ike stood completely in shock with his jaw dropping a little. "...No kidding..."

"I'm not." He swiftly shook his head with his big grin not coming off his face.

"Dude... really?"

"Yep."

 _"When I get asked questions, I answer them. If I choose to tell the truth, so be it." Little Mac explained. "I told Ike of what I did, and he was obviously surprised of the fact that I'm a professional boxer. The good thing is that I never told him how much I make a year, otherwise people will be like 'Oh, Little Mac, he doesn't need the money.' So yeah, I admitted it. Don't know if it's gonna hurt me in the long run or not, but if I somehow make it to final tribal, it would be part of my jury speech saying that I had to guts to tell the truth. That could score me heck of a lot of jury votes. Heck, it could even further benefit because maybe there are some other people here that don't need the money."_

"Are you in an alliance, yet?" Ike asked him.

"Well, no one talked to me that much about alliances as of now." He shook his head. "I guess it's because of the fact that it's only day one."

"Okay, so in case if we somehow lose a challenge, I want this team to be as strong as possible, unless losing a certain person won't affect us that much. But we have to keep the strongest people here for now." Ike proposed. "You're a strong player given your history, and so am I. Who else?"

"Hmm..." Little Mac thought for a moment before chuckling a little. "I guess it's seemingly everybody but Wii Fit Trainer."

"Now, that Wii Fit Trainer girl?" Ike slowly shook his head sighing. "It's day one and I can already tell that she's gonna be a problem. I already called it. If we lose, I have no problems taking her out. When she starts to annoy people, everyone would feel better if we get rid of her."

"Well as long as it's not me, I'm fine."

The two then shook hands before finding other people to chat with.

 _"I wouldn't say that I'm close to Little Mac." Ike confessed. "But, you want to have as many people on your side as you can. So far it seems that not many people are liking Wii Fit for obvious reasons. I can not think of a single reason on why it's best if we keep here, unless something else happens in our tribe."_

* * *

 **And that's it! You've just finished reading the characters interacting with each other on day one, and already names are being thrown around: Mario and Wii Fit Trainer (but the twist is that she has the Legacy Advantage).**

 **Now for those who don't know about this game, alliances are key. There's no way you can play Survivor by yourself, especially in modern seasons. Depending on the amount of people on one tribe, you need to be in the majority pretty quick. So since there are ten people on both tribes, there has to be at least six in the majority, leaving the remaining people on the bottom.**

 **So despite that, quite a couple beefs here and there. But next chapter will see how that plays out when we get to the very first immunity challenge. I'll explain next week what that will be all about when we see day two and part of day three.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Predict the boot order (a ranking on which the Survivors will place). Keep in mind that that at the finals, there are supposed to be three people at the end, which will they vote for a winner.**

 **2\. Which tribe do you think will win the first challenge?**

 **3\. If you can't predict the boot order in question one, predict who will be the first person voted off of both the tribes in the game?**

 **I encourage everyone to review! All feedback/constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2 and Day 3 Pt 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 3 - Day 2 + Day 3 Pt 1

* * *

 **Okay, welcome to week three of "Survivor - Kodai Island". How's everyone doing?**

 **So this time, we're gonna go through day two and part of day three, which will be the immunity challenge. Whoever wins avoids Tribal Council (which will be explained later). Afterwards, one of these twenty people will be out of the game. Cross your fingers and hope that is not your fave!**

 **Lemme explain about the making fire situation. Any character that is typically able to breathe fire can't here. Like I said, this is an alternative universe fic where no everything's the same.** **Oh, and just so you know, the winner is already determined for this story. Keep in mind that I did not personally pick the winner. The winner won given the circumstances, the type of game that he/she played, and jury management. So all the vote offs are not someone that I chose on purpose, but rather on personal relationships and strategic play. (So please no accusations. ;-)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 2**

* * *

It was nearing seven in the morning on the island, and more than half the tribe of Sumasshu was either wide awake, or just rising from the 'bed'. However, quite a few of them were not in the best of moods. In spite of their best efforts, they were unable to make fire the previous day.

 _"Typically in Survivor if you don't get fire on the first day, then our chances of actually surviving in this game get very slim, while it increases our chances is suffering, which is anything but good." Samus explained. "I tried it, Mario tried it, Donkey Kong tried, Bowser tried it, but no success. And I'm already getting sick of it."_

"...Okay, everyone." Samus walked out of the shelter frustrated. "It's already day two out here and the sun is going to be high in the sky soon. We need to get fire to-day."

"Agreed." Falcon said scratching his head. "If we don't get fire today, we're _done_. Me and Snake will go first and see if it is still early enough to have breakfast, unless we go at it for so long that it doesn't matter if we eat breakfast now, or in the afternoon."

At the time, a flint had yet to be obtained by any tribe, since that had to earn it at a challenge. Snake and Falcon decided to perform the trick the old fashion way: rubbing two large sticks together. Or in this case, bamboo.

Fast forward forty minutes, and the entire tribe was up, watching silently as Falcon and Snake continuously attempted to get something going. Fortunately for all ten members, they noticed a small spark coming into view.

"Okay, get wood." Snake said as some of his other tribemates nimbly gathered small pieces of wood in order to keep the fire alive. Once it was growing larger, they were all elated, knowing that it was one thing the tribe no longer had to worry about.

"Alright, we did it." Captain Falcon clapped. "Now we have a smooth day today."

 _"Now that we have fire, me and Snake decided that it was going to be like our own chore around the camp for now on." He said. "We're both the fire starters while everyone else is gonna have something else to do. As long as we stay organized and focused on what we're doing, we can kill in the challenges and avoid many Tribal Councils."_

At that moment, castaways began to either converse with one another, or focusing on other tasks around the camp.

"So..." Snake turned down the volume of voice a little, applying another piece of wood to the large flame. "...Remember what we spoke about yesterday?"

"The one where you said that we both need have numbers in a hurry?" The other male guessed. "Yeah. Have you heard anything besides the apparent Bowser and Mario feud?"

"Eh..." He shook his head. "It's not really a feud. Mario has yet to find out that Bowser dislikes him. I'm not planning on telling him either, so I'm not gonna jump on a side until we find out that we have to go to Tribal Council. All of a sudden things could change before then and we end up on the bottom."

"Well, who do you really trust here?" Falcon cocked his head to the side. "We can't play this game by ourselves, you know."

He thought for a moment. "...There's one person who I had a similar conversation with, and that's Samus. That's already three. If we can trust at least three more people like her, then that's an alliance of six right there."

-/-

"...Do you think we should fix the roof a little?"

Donkey Kong and Bowser were eyeing the palm tree roof of the shelter. They were questioning themselves on whether or not it was sturdy enough, since there was always the possibility of a storm hitting the beach. It always meant trouble no matter how sturdy it was, so they needed to make sure that it was secure, or else the fire predicament would not be the last situation they had to deal with.

"...Nah, I think is fine." Bowser shook his head with arms folded. "We'll let time tell."

Nodding in concurrence, DK chose to change the subject. "Okay, now that we're having a one on on conversation one another, we should probably tell each other what's going on."

 _"As far as I'm concerned, people are only talking to me in group conversations for the most part." Donkey Kong stated from his observations. "I want people to talk to me individually. My plan initially was to let people come to me, but it's already day two and that barely happened, and it was only brief. Looks like I gotta be the one who starts all the conversations myself, so conveniently I was left with Bowser and I wanted to see where he stood in this tribe."_

"I'm good with Dedede, and apparently you are, too, from what I've seen." Bowser said conversing with Donkey Kong. "I was hanging around when you are Dedede were having a laugh together with Sonic."

The ape simply nodded. "True. Do you trust Sonic?"

"Hmm..." He hung his head down for a moment before quickly rising it back up. "...I don't know... He's been hanging around Mario too much..."

That immediately made Donkey Kong silent for a couple moments. "...You don't trust Mario?"

"I just don't like him..." Koopa shook his head rapidly. "I know I can't trust him, but I just plain don't like the guy. He's been trying to take control of the tribe yesterday about the whole shelter business, and I wanted to just take in my surroundings a little, but I couldn't even do that for at least five minutes!"

"..."

 _"I do not agree with Bowser's opinion that Mario's trying to run the show at all..." DK shook. "I find Mario to be quite likeable. He seems like a friendly guy and wants to help all of us when it comes to the tribe. Bowser on the other hand should be the one I can't trust, since based on our conversation, he seems to be the one that wants to take charge and not Mario. Not to mention, his arrogance might bite me in the butt if I align with him, so I gotta pick sides here."_

-/-

"Bowser's coming for you."

Mario, who was getting ready to exit the camp and head near the water with Sonic, stopped right in his tracks to stare at Donkey Kong. "...Really?"

"Yeah, I just talked to him a few minutes ago. He's apparently tight with Dedede and he told me that if we lose a challenge, you would be the first one to go." He explained. "He flat out dislikes you and thinks you're trying to run the show based on what happened yesterday."

"..." He sighed in distress. "Already... I'm already a target... for trying to help out the team..."

 _"Okay, day two, and I'm already a target. Great." Mario heaved a sighed lifting his hands before dropping them down. "I wanted a harmonized tribe and people are already gunning for me for pretty much no reason. I'll admit, I can be a leader sometimes back at home, but the thing is, I don't **try** to. Fate simply decides for me."_

Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder with a smirk. "Don't worry. If we're all gonna end up aligning together, then that's what we gotta do. Since Bowser wants things his way, then we need to get rid of the bad guys and form a 'Good Guys' alliance."

Mario sighed once again. "This is just too much and too early for me. We need to do something about this because if we end up going to the first Tribal Council, we should put an end to this quickly..."

"Yep."

"I'm on board." DK nodded.

 _"So now that I found out that Bowser is coming for me, if things somehow don't go the way I want, I really have to make sure we win the challenge tomorrow. If I don't, Bowser could somehow have the numbers and vote me out. No one wants to be the first person voted out. So thanks to him, alliances are already forming, and I want to be in with as many people as possible."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 2**

* * *

"Have you seen the machete?"

"Nope. I thought for sure it was by the shelter."

"It's not." Link shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "That means somebody might have it. Great... They should at least let us know or something. We cannot afford to have missing tools around here. How are we supposed to open coconuts?"

"Well, one time in Survivor people attempted another method with the fire. Yet, it takes a little longer to pull off..."

Lucario was the third person Link went to in order to inquire him about the machete that apparently went missing. However, it was clear that his answer was the same as Ike's and Mewtwo's. None of those people knew what happened to the machete.

Yet, a few minutes later, Link finally found what he was looking for. Ganondorf of all people held the machete in his right hand. He was attempting to climb a tree to cut down extra palm tree leaves. However, unlike Link, who was actually skilled at the task, Ganon was somewhat struggling.

"Ganon..." Link stared as the orange-haired Gerudo gradually moved his way up, desperately making sure he was not going to fall again. "...Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine." Ganondorf promptly responded, taking a quick moment to glare at Link. "I had to learn how to do this eventually. No one else is doing it right now so I will. The weather can be unpredictable, especially out here in the wilderness. I'm getting palm tree leaves and coconuts for everyone. Is there a problem?"

"...I... just wanna make sure you got it under control..." Link held both hands out.

"I'm fine. Please." He was already being irritated by his tribe member.

 _"I think the thing with Ganon is that he wants things done his way. It's not that apparent, but I think he's one of those people that wants stuff to get done the way he wants, whether it is the right way or not. I don't mean to put him down, but he was climbing that tree like he never climbed anything in his life. He **knows** that I'm a probably the best climber here. But he wanted to do it himself. So I let him have his way and let his ego take over him. Now's not the time to start beef in this game, but it's really annoying on how you have to sit back and just let everything go."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 3**

* * *

"Breathe slowly as you hold this pose."

It was nearing mid-morning on the next day. Before breakfast, Wii Fit Trainer managed to gather the tribe together and perform various stretches to prepare for the challenge for the day. They were aware that they could be leaving the camp any minute to perform. Since people predicted that it was going to be at least somewhat physical, the fitness trainer figured stretching was a great way for people to feel energized if they desired to beat the Sumasshu tribe so that Tatakai could avoid Tribal Council.

Tribal Council was a place the losing team travels to when the Survivors need to vote somebody out of the tribe. Anytime a member is voted off, it was typically due to various reasons: being the weakest, being an immediate or long term threat, or just being flat out annoying to some.

By the looks of the Tatakai tribe, when Wii Fit Trainer called out Wolf and Mewtwo for not holding the tree pose the way she desired them to, the former of the anthropomorphic characters had enough.

"No! You two are doing it all wrong! Everybody else is doing it right except you two! Look at everybody else!"

 _"I'm so sick of this 'Wii Fit Trainer' person. I don't know what her real name is, but at this point, I don't even care. She is getting on my nerves, and she's starting to get under the skin of a lot of people." Wolf complained._

"You're not holding it right!" She pointed at Wolf glaring. "It's a tree pose! Your hands are supposed to be together and straight up, not just lift your leg up! This is a stretching exercise!"

The lupine rolled his eyes in disgust.

 _"I'm tired of it. I'm pretty sure every last person on this island would be fine sending her home first. She's the definition of an irritable person and she's gonna get way worse later down the road. Part of me feels like it doesn't matter if we win or lose. With Wii Fit Trainer gone, everything would be perfect and peaceful. She needs to **go**."_

"Alright, that's enough for the day." She nodded in satisfaction. "Good job, everyone."

As they all began to separate, Ike found himself staring at Bayonetta. He looked over to tap Link on the shoulder. "Hey... She's kinda hot, isn't she?"

"Uh... I kinda already have a girlfriend." Link replied.

"Hey, Bayonetta!"

She gave him the attention as she saw Ike waving towards her with a large grin on her face. In reaction, she simply blinked and walked off back to the shelter.

Wolf was witnessing the entire scene as he wandered over to Ike and Link. "You know, me and her might not be the same species, but I gotta admit, she is hot. I wouldn't mind taking her out one day."

"Not if I do first." Ike joked.

As for Bayonetta, she couldn't help but laugh as she finally sat down on the 'bed' of the shelter, which was nothing but bamboo.

 _"I knew exactly what those boys were thinking." She laughed slightly with a smirk. "They like me. It's always been that way before I got here. I kinda have to thank the boys at home that do, because I'm using that as a strategy. Not too many people play the flirt card anymore, so I might as well start it up again. And when they least expect it, if me, Ike, Link, and Wolf are all in separate alliances, I'd pick them off just like that and they wouldn't know what hit them."_

* * *

 **Day 3**

* * *

After three days, it was finally time for the first challenge in Survivor - Kodai Island. Somewhere in the water were a series of obstacles that needed to be climbed over. There were two boats with six paddles each as the colors of the boats represented the tribes. Further in were a set of keys hanging on a platform. Finally, back at the shore, were two stations that seemed to be used for puzzle solving.

"Come on in, guys!"

Separately, the two tribes walked along the beach until they all stopped on their respective, color-coded mats representing Sumasshu and Tatakai. They all stared at Master Hand with smiles, waiting for further instructions.

"Alright, you guys ready for your _first_ immunity challenge?"

A mixture of cheers, claps, and simple answers of 'yes' was what the master received.

"Alright. For today's challenge, six people from each tribe are gonna ride climb over a series of obstacles until they get to a boat, where they will then paddle until they reach a platform to retrieve a set of keys." He pointed towards the water to direct the group's attention. "You'll then paddle back to shore where the remaining four people from the tribe will solve a puzzle. First person to raise their flag wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the first person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island."

He then floated over to a covered up item being held up by a stand. "This is the immunity idol."

Taking the cloth off, he revealed what the current season's immunity idol. There was a mini stand underneath a colorful sphere with orthogonal lines. The mini stand itself had a similar pattern. Seeing the immunity idol, both tribes grinned in awe as they were amazed to see it.

"Wow." Wolf clapped.

"That idol is ours..." Donkey Kong mumbled under his breath.

"With immunity," Master Hand spoke again. "you can't be voted out because you will be safe from Tribal Council. This is what you _want_. In addition, you are playing for a reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

He received many forms of 'yes' once again from the contestants.

"The winning tribe will earn fire in the form of flint." He held said flint up allowing the people to see. "As you long as you have it, you will always have fire. Losers, nothing. I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, we have our six people for both tribes paddling." Master Hand observed. "For Sumasshu, it is Donkey Kong, Bowser, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Snake. For Tatakai, it is going to be Ganondorf, Wii Fit Trainer, Wolf, Ike, Little Mac, and Bayonetta. Here we go! It is our _first_ challenge of Survivor - Kodai Island! For immunity and reward! Survivors ready?"

The castaways got into a starting position in preparation to race into the water.

"... _ **GO!**_ "

Both teams dashed right in an instant. They all sprinted as fast as they possibly could until they were all in the water. Promptly afterwards, their first task was to get through the obstacle.

"Gotta get up and over this first barrel obstacle!" Master Hand watched. "It is Donkey Kong and Bowser doing all of the work for Sumasshu. Tatakai right behind."

"Give me your hand!" DK shouted as he and Bowser pulled Dedede over with all of their might.

"Sumasshu's good, keep going! Ganondorf and Ike still helping people over for Tatakai! ...And they're good, let's go! Everybody get in that boat!"

The competitors were now swimming their hardest as they all made it to their boat. Bayonetta ended up being the first to reach Tatakai's while Captain Falcon was the first to reach Sumasshu's. They then both helped their tribemates one by one until they were all on board.

"Sumasshu getting in the boat! Tatakai right on their tail!"

When all members of the physical portion of the challenge were in the boat for Sumasshu, they immediately grabbed each of the six paddles before paddling away to the platform. Fortunately for them, it was only a short distance to their benefit. Upon approaching it, they decided to send Snake out to retrieve the keys.

"Snake is untying those knots to retrieve the keys for Sumasshu." Master Hand observed. "Tatakai still paddling but they are right on Sumasshu! They're gonna send Wii Fit Trainer to retreive the keys! ...Snake has the keys for Sumasshu and is now swimming back!"

When Wii Fit Trainer finished untying, she immediately jumped back in the water with the keys and made her way back to the boat. Knowing that they needed to stay on the other tribe, they had to paddle rather quickly.

Within a minute later, Sumasshu was the first to make it back to shore.

"Sumasshu's back!" Master Hand shouted. "Gotta get to the other tribemates!"

When the tribe was in unity once more, Snake handed the keys over to Sonic. The anthropomorphic hedgehog immediately began working on the two locks. The only problem was that there were ten keys on the chain, so he knew that it could be a while."

"Tatakai's still in the water having communication problems." Master Hand noticed as the tribe was not even half way back at the time.

"We're not paddling correctly." Wii Fit Trainer stated. "Guys, we need to paddle together."

"We're _trying_ to!" Ike glared at her for a brief second.

"No, we're not." She shook her head. "We are taking too long. In order for us to keep up, we need to paddle at the exact same speed."

"Oh, _shut up_ already!" Wolf hollered. "Your mouth isn't gonna help anything!"

"Sonic has the first lock undone!" Master Hand called.

As the blue character began working on the second, he began to struggle a little bit after trying out five different keys, yet none of them worked. "Oh Chaos, gimme a break..."

"Sonic having a hard time getting that second lock undone, which opens a door for Tatakai!" Master Hand looked over at the Tatakai tribe who was almost at shore. They finally had a good rhythm going.

"Done!" Sonic shouted. "Let's go!"

"Sonic finally opened that second lock! Now the rest of Sumasshu has to collect their pieces and start working on the puzzle." Master Hand stated before glancing over. "Meanwhile, Tatakai is just now getting back!"

As the Wii Fit Trainer passed the keys over to Link, he promptly began using the keys in attempt to open the locks for his team.

"It is Mario, Dedede, Fox, and Sonic working on the puzzle for Suamasshu. When the entire puzzle is put together, it is going to be a captain's wheel." He informed. "This first part is going to be the pieces of the wheel itself when it's completed."

Master Hand then checked on the blue team again, and he could tell that Tatakai made up some time. "Link quickly gets those two locks opened. Start working on the puzzle! You're still in this!"

The puzzle makers for Tatakai included Link himself, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pit. Since it was the last part of the challenge, they knew they had to hustle, knowing that they were never in the lead for the entire challenge.

"Sumasshu has the first part of the puzzle completed!" Master Hand then shifted back to the opposing team. "But Tatakai is making quick work of this. They're catching up pretty quickly."

Sumasshu now dumped the second bag of puzzle pieces, which were the screws that connected themselves inside the wheel. If one was watching, he or she could tell that Mario and Fox knew what they were doing as if they done the puzzle many times before. Sonic was not as fast on that certain section on the puzzle, but he could still tell which pieces would not fit, since some of the screws contained multiple parts at diffrent sizes.

As for Dedede, he was the one that struggled to find his place in the puzzle. He knew where a few pieces go, but his mind was running all over the place when it came to everything else. "...No no no, I don't think that goes there..."

"I'm pretty sure it does." Fox disagreed with a shake of his head.

"Just try it and see." Sonic suggested. "I'm not perfect with this thing, either."

Mario tested out the piece in question, yet it ended up being too small. "No, that's not it... Mama Mia..."

"Sumasshu now struggling a little bit." said Master Hand. "They had quite a bit of a lead since this challenge began and it has evaporated."

Hearing that while watching them at the same time, Bowser nimbly turned around with a stomp.

"Don't lose hope, guys..." said Samus.

Tatakai was already midway through the second portion of the puzzle. Moments later, they were suddenly in the lead over Sumasshu, where Dedede was struggling once again. The only difference was that Sonic also began losing his footing, yet it was only because he knew he was not the smartest perosn when it came to puzzles. It was more obvious to tell that Dedede was slipping.

When the penguin finally got the hang of it, the quartet of puzzle solvers were back on their feet as it was then dead even between the two tribes. However, it did not even last for even ten seconds as Tatakai was already getting started on the final portion of the puzzle. The group of four needed to screw the handles in the holes so that the captain's wheel could be complete. It was by far the easiest part of the puzzle and everyone knew that the phase could go by in a hurry.

"Keep it going, guys!" Little Mac clapped. "You got this!"

"Sumasshu's now done with the second part of the puzzle!" Master Hand called. "Even though they lost their lead, they still have the potential to win this challenge."

However, Tatakai was the team that was blazing through the handle portion. Sumasshu attempted at their best to catch up, but it was clear that it was too little, too late. With their wheel being complete, the puzzle solvers from Tatakai rushed over to put the wheel on the pole that was to their left. With Link spinning it, their tribe flag quickly rose high in the air, with the word 'immunity' being spelled downwards in big, white, capital letters.

" _ **TATAKAI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!**_ "

Many forms of celebration came from each member of the winning tribe while the Sumasshu tribe simply stared blankly, with some having shocked faces, while others being completely disappointed.

"Alright, Tatakai." Master Hand grabbed the immunity idol and floated to team blue. "Congratulations on your victory." Nobody going home from your tribe."

With Lucario taking it proudly, Master Hand floated back over to the stand, only to come to right back. "Fire in the form of flint."

Tossing over to Wolf, he 'grinned'. "Tatakai wins the first immunity challenge. You guys can enjoy the day off and head back to camp."

With the winning tribe of ten walking away, a few castaways sighed in relief and some saying 'thank you' to Master Hand. They continued discussing the challenge until they were all out of sight.

"Alright, Sumasshu. Great effort, but came just short. I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. We'll figure out who's that gonna be. Head back to camp and I will see you at tribal."

 _"We lost the first immunity challenge. Ridiculous!" Bowser was beyond irritated. "If stupid Mario realized that it's not the best idea to call the shots this early in the game, this tribe would have been more of a democracy. ...Yet, as much it pains me to lose anything in life, in a way it benefits me. Now we can get him out early before he becomes even more of a pain in the butt for everyone. I'd better hope they wake up and smell the roses."_

* * *

 **Alright, everyone. That was the first immunity challenge and chapter three is now completed! We got through part of day three, which means that next chapter, we will go through the rest of it, including Tribal Council where one of these twenty Smashers will officially be voted out of this game. If your fave is on the Tatakai tribe, you have nothing to worry about and could only thank me the author for giving them at least three more days in this game.**

 ** **Okay, now it's time to make an announcement, here. Since Survivor is an actual reality show, if you're actually interested in watching the series, their next season will begin next Wednesday at 8 PM EST on CBS! Even if you can't make it, it will be online for free on CBS a few hours after the episode has aired, but only up until a certain point. Curious to see it? PM me if you have any questions! If you're _really_ interested in becoming a fan of the show, PM me still and I will fill you in. (Keep in mind that if you want to see some more seasons of the series, it's on the CBS website, but it's a subscription service.)****

 ** **Oh yeah, I have a poll relating to this fic on my profile. It asks for your personal winner pick for the season. Check it out!****

 _ ** **Questions:****_

 ** **1\. What do you guys think Tribal Council will be like? (I'm curious to see your predictions for those who aren't familiar with the show. ;-))****

 ** **2\. It's clear that the argument between Mario and Bowser is gonna start. When do you think it'll occur in the next chapter? Before tribal? During? After?****

 ** **3\. Besides the upcoming Mario and Bowser feud, what do you predict will happen to the Sumasshu tribe in the future?****

 ** **I encourage all fans of any member of the losing Sumasshu team to review and I will see you all next week!****


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 4 - Day 3 Part 2

 **Welcome back to "Survivor - Kodai Island"! Today is the big day. Someone will be officially voted out of this game. If your number one favorite Smasher is on the Sumasshu tribe, you'd better say a prayer and hope that it is not him (or her if it's Samus). No one wants to be the first person voted out, so your fave better be lucky.**

 **As stated in the ending Author's Note, the next season of Survivor will appear next Wednesday, which means today... more specifically tonight at 8 EST on CBS. Watch the season premiere with me if you want! Even if you can't make it, it will be online for free on CBS!**

 **Oh yeah, about that first challenge, it's an actual Survivor challenge that originated in "Survivor - Blood vs Water". Majoriy of these challenges are from past seasons, but there's a couple of them that I made myself, so stay tuned for that. ;-)**

 **Now, let's get to it. Right now, we have twenty people in this game, and by the time this chapter is over, there will be nineteen left. It may still seem like a lot, but over time, it'll fly rather quickly, with you thinking the first voteoff was just yesterday. Here we go!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 3**

* * *

When the Sumasshu tribe finally made it back to their camp, to no one's surprise, nothing but them losing the challenge was on their minds. They at first figured that there were plenty of things they could have done to prevent thier loss, yet no matter what they thought, it still happend at the end of the day, and now they had to suffer the consequences by them being at the first Tribal Council.

"Anybody wanna say something?" Snake was the first to speak holding his hands up. "...Anyone?"

"...I guess all we can do is to hope to do better next time." Samus suggested shrugging her shoulders. "As long as we keep hope alive, then we should make it. We'll just deal with Tribal Council and get it over and done with and sleep until the next morning."

"Well, one of us will not be here, anyway..." Fox scratched the back of his head. "But I get what you're saying."

 _"I know everyone is hoping that it is not them who is going home first, I really hope it is not me." The vulpine shook his head. "I actually performed well in that puzzle today. If I find out that they're gonna vote off somebody who worked on it, I gotta make sure that I'm not the victim."_

-/-

 _"So, after I sorta flopped at the challenge today," said Dedede. "I'm worried that it could be my name on the chopping block. Fortunately, Bowser's having personal beef with Mario. I already stated that as long as it's not me, then I could care less. But I wanted to check in with Bowser to see if his mind stayed consistent, just to make sure, 'cause now we need some numbers."_

Dedede reunited with Bowser for further discussion. "Are we still locked in for voting Mario?"

"Absolutely." Bowser promptly answered. "I don't think we're gonna miss much if we vote for him tonight. I don't even see a big reason on why need him in future challenges. He's clearly not the most physical, nor the mastermind at puzzles even though you aren't..."

"I agree..." Dedede replied with a slight laugh of nervousness at the last part. "Mario it is, then. No problem with that. Anybody else that is on our side?"

"I've talked to Donkey Kong, and he seems down. All we need is three more people and we're set."

The Koopa and the penguin then shook hands.

"Alright, brotha'. I guess we can spend the day recruiting more people." Dedede grinned. "Now, who else is _not_ on our side besides Mario?"

He shrugged. "Maybe Sonic? That could be Mario's potential ally. My plan was initially to get the strongest people together, but I gotta be cautious. Not every big strong player here might be with us."

"So,..." The anthropomorphic penguin glanced away for a brief moment. "who do we pull in?"

"Hmm..." Koopa thought out loud with a finger beneath his chin. "I don't think Fox and Falco are with that many people at the moment. If we can pull them in, that's a five. We'll then need one more person afterwards. ...Snake is the one that's talking to everybody, so he's a possible choice."

-/-

The two mentioned animals were in the water with their own conversation.

"Look, all I know is that we need to strike first before anyone else gets a chance, too." Fox said. "No room for error. If us two can trust each other, then we're already having something going. We can miss just one conversation and all of a sudden, we're on the chopping block."

"Can't agree more." Falco nodded in response. "I have talked to quite a few people, but not many have came to me. We need to get some strategy going and fast."

 _"Over the past three days, I was having some conversations with people." The falcon recalled. "However, almost none of them were about strategy. At this point is very annoying. Like, it's day three, and now we have to go to Tribal Council. Fox is seemingly the only person who cares right now. I'm thinking 'Okay, people. If you don't want to strategize with me, looks like I have to force some strategy here.'"_

"Oh, hi." Dedede said with a wave, noticing both the bird and fox coming back from the beach. "Me and Bowser were just getting ready to see you."

"Really?" Fox cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah." He nodded. "We might need you two. This is important."

"About time." Falco grinned. "I've grown too impatient here. Almost no one is strategizing with me. Talk."

"Okay, so here's the thing." Bowser prepared to elaborate. "I don't like Mario and I don't wanna have anything to do with him. There are ten people in this tribe and twenty people in this game right now. If we let Mario go far, then he's going be a long-term big threat. We can make him an easy target and an easy vote off. Dedede over here is down for it and DK is down."

"But, there's one problem here." Fox noticed. "That's only five. We need one more person to make a move, here."

"Exactly." Bowser said with a nod. "We might have you two go talk to Snake while we speak with DK again, just to make sure we're all on the same page. If he is, then Mario is going home tonight."

 _"Fortunately for me, me and Fox approached Dedede and Bowser at just the right moment when they were getting ready to discuss with us." Falco smirked. "There are apparently two sides in this tribe right now. We need to hurry up and hop on the right train, here. Don't get on the right side, then the train is gonna crash. **Hard**_ _."_

-/-

In the meantime, Mario was having a one on one conversation with Donkey Kong. The fact that he knew that there was a strong possibility he was going to receive votes at the first tribal was starting to get to him.

"You're serious that Bowser wants me out of here, right?" He wanted to make sure.

"Positive." He nimbly nodded. "One hundred percent. I guess he just don't like being told what to do. ...But, I get a strong feeling that he would have done the same thing... in an even more aggressive way..."

"But the thing is, I'm not even trying to take control of everything." Mario was getting to the point to where he was quickly becoming frustrated with the whole predicament. "Where I come from, I'm just used to helping people and making sure that everyone is on the same page. Same applies to here. I help people, make sure everything's going well, and that's it. Yet apparently, not everyone seems to understand that."

"I come from a similar background myself." Donkey Kong responded. "So if Bowser's see that, he's not gonna like it. Something tells me that if you are voted out, he'll target me next if he sees too much of me."

"So what do we do? Vote off Bowser?"

"That would be the smart thing to do. Survivor 101: Always strike before the other person. Hmm..." The ape placed a thumb underneath his chin to think. "I'll see if we can talk to Sonic again and see what we can do. You don't wanna make the wrong choice at the first vote."

"I'm right here."

Both turned to see the blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog coming their way.

"Okay, Sonic." Mario began. "Do you know anyone else who's in Bowser's alliance besides Dedede?"

"Not that I know of." He declined. "What I do know is that they've been scrambling throughout the majority of the afternoon after we lost the challenge. And the most funny thing about it is that neither of them bothered to talk to me. At all."

Mario sighed. "Guess they don't trust you either."

"Hey, it's cool." Sonic waved his hands out. "I don't trust either of them, anyway. And I don't even know where Fox and Falco's heads are at right now. ...Do you think we should trust them to vote with us?"

"I don't know..." He stared at the ground for a bit. "But even if we can't trust them, that leaves Falcon, Snake, and Samus. We need to find them and talk things through immediately. We can't stay at camp forever because we're gonna leave rather soon..."

Unbeknownst to them, Snake was conveniently standing right behind the shelter, hearing every word of the whole conversation.

 _"Thanks to me eavesdropping, I was fully aware of what's going on. Right now it's between Mario and Bowser. One hero, one villain. Mario has Sonic and Donkey Kong, and Bowser has Dedede. What we need to do is to find out the game plan with Fox and Falco. ...But first, I need to talk with Samus and Falcon and figure out what side should we jump on."_

And he did just that. "So, as far as you two are concerned, what's best for your game?"

"Win challenges."

"Winning challenges aren't the only thing we can do, Douglas..." Samus announced Falcon's real first name. "This tribe is already divided and we are forced to pick what side is best for us."

"Well, no matter whoever we go with," said Snake. "the three of us clearly trust each other the most. Maybe we should discuss our plans by the well for now on like we're doing now. Whatever the majority is gonna be, this can be our alliance within our alliance."

 _"At this point, it is necessary for me to stick with those two for now on." Snake concluded. "They are the two that I have been talking to the most. I've been coming up to them and they've been coming up to me. The three of us can go far together and play behind the scenes."_

"In all honesty, if you want my opinion on all this, Mario doesn't like Bowser, and I don't either." Captain Falcon confessed. "Bowser's a villain. Not everyone is one on this tribe including me, and villains have a stronger chance of hurting our games. I'd rather not align with him if I were you guys... Then again, if Mario actually _is_ taking over, that might not be good either."

With an exhale of air, he headed off in another direction. "I'm gonna find Mario or somebody. You two need to hurry up and find out about Fox and Falco and fast. We're gonna leave in a little while."

-/-

Captain Falcon tapped Mario on the shoulder after finding him lying down on the hammock. "Oh, hey."

"Hey." He greeted back. "The vote's for Bowser?"

"As far as I'm concerned. Yes." He nodded before finally glancing at him with his head raised. "Wait... You planning on joining us?"

"Hmm... I would..." He bobbed his head up and down. "I really would, but I don't know if that's the smartest move. I'd rather not have a huge physical player like Bowser out of the game at the first Tribal Council. Don't you think it's _way_ too early?""

"...You know what, now that I think about it, yes." Mario had to admit it. "I guess I was so focused on the fact that Bowser is coming me for basically no reason. ...So if we're not targeting Bowser, who else do we put votes on?"

"I believe it should be Dedede." He requested. "He could be a potential right hand man for Bowser, and he was the least performing player in the challenge today. ...And... he's the only one that is lazy around camp at the moment."

"Okay." Mario then got up to make his way out of the hammock. "Thanks for the good suggestion. We need to tell DK, Sonic, and two other people about this."

"Don't worry." Douglas said. "I'm connected with Samus and Snake. They'd be willing to put his name down. ...What are Fox and Falco doing?"

"Meh..." He quivered his head. "I don't think they're with us. DK just spoke with them because he's trying to play double agent at the moment since Bowser somehow trusts DK. But he was the one who told me that Bowser was planning to write my name down in the first place."

 _"Okay. After talking, thinking, and strategizing all day, I finally have a clear, mental picture of what's going on." Falcon confirmed. "Bowser, Dedede, and now apparently Fox and Falco wanna vote off Mario because of them assuming that he's an early threat to get rid of. On the other hand, Mario, DK, and Sonic want to vote off Dedede due to my own reasons. So that leaves me, Snake, and Samus right in the middle. We're the swing votes tonight. We can dictate the vote at the first tribal because of us being in the middle. And whatever way we go, time will tell on whether or not it's a good decision to make."_

One by one, the tribe of Sumasshu left the camp with their belongings, preparing the journey to Tribal Council.

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 3**

* * *

With it now being past sundown, the Sumasshu tribe made it to Tribal Council at long last.

As fire was the main source of light, there were ten wooden boxes on the ground that represented as he seats for the tribe. The Sumasshu tribe entered the Tribal Council area one at a time, with the tallest individuals sitting in the back. All the while, Master Hand was glancing at each of them.

"Behind each of you is a torch. Grab it, dip it in, and get fire."

Doing what they were told, they each approached the large, centered, fiery pit and lit their torches before sitting it back down in the small holes behind them.

"This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game fire represents your life." He explained. "When your fire's gone, so are you."

Following them sitting back down in their spots, they all took a moment to observe the scenery of the tribal. There were a couple small, japanese huts, as well as the large one representing the voting booth. All of these buildings in particular contained japanese symbols.

Their observation was cut short when Master Hand began the discussion. "Okay, so first Tribal Council, and this is the tribe that loses. Let's just jump straight into it. Sumasshu was slightly in the lead during most of the challenge, but then it became the opposite when it came to the puzzle. Dedede, you were one of those four. What happened?"

He sighed. "I don't know, master. First of all while we were all strategizing, I didn't know exactly what part of the challenge I would have been better at. I chose to be one of those four to complete the puzzle, but that backfired, and now I _deeply_ regret my decision. All I know is that if I'm voted out, that one bad choice would forever haunt me. Heck, it already is. Right after Tatakai won, I was already thinking of 'woulda coulda shoulda'."

"So, you're saying that if you were part of the physical portion, things would have _definitely_ been different?"

"Right."

"So Donkey Kong, you were one of the six that were a part of that challenge." The host of Survivor recalled. "If you had the ability to decide, how will you all as a tribe move forward."

"Well, like Dedede said, it could all depend on the challenge." He admitted. "But, it obviously can't be the challenge alone. You have to also look at the relationships and cracks within this tribe."

"Wait a minute. Cracks?" Master Hand repeated. "You're saying that there are already cracks within the tribe?"

"Definitely, yes." He nodded. "There are people that are at each other's throats. I can bet my neck tie that by the time we get back to camp, we're going to be even more divided."

Bowser slowly raised his hand and pointed at himself with a large grin.

"Bowser, you seem very well aware."

"I am, master." He nodded in confirmation. "One thing that this tribe needs is somone who is not constantly running the show all the time. Back on day one, we were not even on the beach for at least three minutes before Mario was already barking out orders to everyone.

Mario almost instantly turned around to face the koopa. "Well, the camp was not going to get put together by itself. There were some tribes that ended up getting rained on or something for not having a shelter together in time."

"It does not mean that we work our butts off not even three freaking minutes into this game, Mario." Bowser glared sharply. "You don't just dictate like that, unless you are asking to be voted out."

"Does it ever occur to you that maybe I was simply trying to help the team as much as possible? You know what I said before we were all marooned here." Mario recalled. "When we all lost the challenge, I'm pretty sure every single person sitting here right now is just as upset as you are. Now we have to make sure that we all move forward as a tribe of nine since one of us won't be here tonight."

"Exactly. And you _might_ be the one that walks tonight." Bowser leaned forward with a raised voice. "Everything would be better without a dictator, anyway."

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard it clearly. You just come off as arrogant and a pain in the butt."

"You just want me out of here because you just don't like me."

"I don't like you, I don't trust you, and I don't like having people like you around." He stated. "Somebody is going home tonight. We're at the first Tribal Coucil right now, and since everyone here is not taking our lost very well, it's stupid to send a strong, physical player home, even though I know you're writing my name down anyway."

"Well, it's pretty clear that you're writing my name down as well."

"You bet I would. Shut up and take it."

As things became quiet within the tribe for a few brief moments, Master Hand began speakinga again. "Okay. Let's see where we are with this group. Since this is a divided tribe, I assume that people are trying to pick sides here. Sonic, what do you make of this?"

"All I know is that I don't like losing." Sonic shook his head. "I hate losing. Even though I didn't exactly flop at the puzzle, it still hit me hard. Sometimes in Survivor, the first tribe that goes to Tribal Council sets the tone for the rest of the game. Best way to avoid this is to simply fight harder, because I still believe in this team right here. We just need to come back stronger than ever and kick butt next time."

"I don't like losing either." Snake was in the same boat. "But we can't just give up hope, now. Tatakai is probably laughing at us right now, but that potentially be a good thing because if we win the next challenge, we're gonna laugh right in their faces of how cocky and arrogant they were."

"So Donkey Kong, _you're_ one of the strongest guys on the team." Master Hand noted. "If you're not going home tonight, do you think this tribe will repair itself to once again become a unit, or will it always be divided no matter what."

"Clearly the latter." He shrugged. "There are two sides here and you have to pick one or the other. Yet, if you are caught at the wrong place at the wrong time, it'll bite you butt as you end up on the bottom."

"And the big part of that is that it explains the reason why this is clearly gonna be a big vote." Fox added. "It's just gonna show who's aligned with who, and who should be the next to go if we come back here at some point."

"So Samus, based on tonight's discussion about whose side someone should be on, how are you gonna vote to night?"

"I'm gonna base my vote on what will get me farther in this game and not off on what will cost me my game." She answered. "When you think you have your vote confirmed, it is only a matter of time before you find out that you made the right decision."

"Sonic, do you feel the same?"

"Definitely."

"How about you, Snake?"

"Definitely as well."

With no one else saying anything, Master Hand decided that it was time. "Alright, it is time to vote. Falco, you're up."

The voting process began. With the avian bird standing up, he made his way over to the voting booth inside the hut. Briefly glancing at the piece of parchment paper placed on the table in front of him, he popped open a historic, fountain pen before writing down a name. Folding up the parchment, he opened the urn to place in his vote. When he returned, one-by-one, his tribemates followed.

When it was Bowser's turn, he made it very clear whose name he was writing on the parchment. Since he was allowed to state his peace, he leaned forward towards the camera in front of him and began whispering.

"I don't need anyone telling _me_ of all people what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. I make my own decisions at home, and I'll do the same here. See ya."

Mario shook his head in irritation. Following Bowser was Samus, then Snake. It did not take him long at all to hold up his vote.

"I'm making a choice tonight. Best move for me is to make sure the _right_ person gets their torch snuffed tonight."

When Sonic was the last person to sit back down after, it was time for Master Hand to do his part. "I'll go tally the votes."

Mario leaned forward a little bit to rest his head in the palm of his right hand while Bowser looked almost completely confident on how the vote was going to turn out.

By the time Master Hand came back, he placed the urn on a small, wooden table. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

When he looked around seeing that no one was going to respond, he 'nodded' in confirmation. "Okay. Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Opening the urn, he took the first vote and opened up. "First vote: Mario."

The plumber only blinked while Bowser looked like he was getting ready to laugh.

Master Hand promptly revealed the next vote. "Mario. Two votes Mario."

"Mario. Three votes Mario."

Mario sighed quietly and could not help but worry a little. Bowser obviously was still completely certain as he folded his arms with a large smirk on his face. One would assume that he found the whole thing to be amusing.

Master Hand revealed the fourth vote. "Dedede. One vote Dedede."

The penguin simply stared as if the host actually had a head.

"Dedede. Two votes Dedede."

Bowser quickly shifted his eyes at Mario, then back at the large, white hand again.

"Dedede. That's three votes Dedede, three votes Mario." The show's host recalled.

"Mario. Four votes Mario."

Falco nodded as he took a glance at Fox, who also seemed confident. As for Snake, Captain Falcon, and Samus, the three of them simply stared patiently.

"Dedede. Four votes Dedede, four votes Mario."

Mario ended biting his lip as Donkey Kong squinted his eyes a little, slightly leaning forward.

"Things are heating up here..." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

"Dedede."

The penguin's jaw dropped as well as Bowser's in total astonishment. Fox, with now widened eyes, began shifted his head to different tribe members as Falco rolled his eyes and stared at the sky. "..."

"Five votes Dedede, four votes Mario, one vote left."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Dedede had a million things going through my mind. Bowser on the other hand had already facepalmed himself in disbelief.

"First person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island..." Master Hand revealed the final vote. "Dedede. You need to bring me your torch."

The anthropomorphic penguin sighed heavily shaking his head. Getting up from his seat, he walked behind everyone else to retreive his torch.

" _Seriously..._ " was all Falco could say as he, Fox, and Bowser were in utter confusion.

As Dedede then placed his torch in the hole in front of Master Hand, he looked up at him for one last time.

"Dedede, the tribe has spoken."

The next thing he knew, his torch was officially snuffed.

"Time for you to go."

While he was beginning to make his way out of Tribal Council, Bowser glared at Mario as he simply stared back without even blinking.

"Well, first Tribal Council," Master Hand spoke again. "and based on the shocked reactions, I'd say that it was your first blindside. Based on the discussion, Donkey Kong had it right. This is clearly a divided tribe. Yet at the end of the day, you all wish that everyone could still work together to avoid coming back here again. Best thing about tribal is that you now have fire in the form of flint."

With Master Hand grabbing the flint that was also on the wooden table, he tossed it at Captain Falcon who caught it with no problem.

"Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight."

Doing what they were told, they all got up and started to make their way back to their camp.

"We're screwed..." Falco muttered.

* * *

 _"Even though I'm disappointed to be the first person voted out of this game, this was a great experience and something that I can now talk about at home. I thought the plan was to vote out Mario, but I was wrong. Maybe I should have talked whoever was an alliance with him so I can be in on it. I definitely did not see that coming at all. But hey, I've got the chance to play this game unlike so many other people who are still applying right now, so congrats to me I guess."_

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario - Dedede**

 **Bowser - Mario**

 **Donkey Kong - Dedede**

 **Dedede - Mario**

 **Fox - Mario**

 **Falco - Mario**

 **Samus - Dedede**

 **Captain Falcon - Dedede**

 **Snake - Dedede**

 **Sonic - Dedede**

 _ **Final Decision:**_ ** Dedede**

* * *

 ** _Castaways Remaining:_**

 **Mario, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Fox, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Sonic, Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainor, Bayonetta**

* * *

 **Alright, so it's official. The first person is now voted out of Survivor and is no longer in this game. (Sorry, Dedede fans.)**

 ** **There are now nineteen people left in the game. Mario and Bowser are apparently the captains of their alliances. And with Dedede gone in a 6-4 vote, the other three that were in his alliance is now in trouble, which means that if your winner picker is either Bowser, Fox, or Falco, you'd better hope that they are not voted out next.****

 ** **Anyway, the actual next season of Survivor officially premieres tonight at 8 EST! Can't wait for it! If you need help finding it or anything, PM me to let me know and I'll see what I can do!****

 ** **One more thing. About that poll last week? I made a new one for this to avoid possible spoilers now that this chapter is posted. It asks about your favorite characters in this. You can choose up to five. Go to my profile to vote!****

 _ ** **Questions:****_

 ** **1\. What's next for the Sumasshu tribe?****

 ** **2\. For the people that are now on the bottom, do you think that they can somehow turn the tables, or are they in complete danger?****

 ** **3\. Now that Dedede is gone and there's a majority of six, who do you think will be targeted next and why?****

 ** **I encourage everyone including all Dedede fans to review and I will see you next week!****


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 5 - Night 3 + Day 4

 **I'm back again for another release! So, who ever saw the premiere of Survivor next season that aired last week, how was it? Was it worth a watch, or was it underwhelming? If you're interested in watching Survivor, PM me so I can show you how to get started!**

 **Anyway, last chapter, we witnessed the official first boot of the season. Dedede ended up being the first to go, basically due to him not performing at his part of the challenge, the perception of him being the least helpful around camp, and him being one of Bowser's allies who the majority did not want to work with at all.**

 **So, what's next for the Sumasshu tribe? Find out right now, and we will also catch up with the Tatakai tribe today! Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Night 3**

* * *

With one less person no longer in the game of Survivor, there were now nineteen castaways remaining. Yet it was Sumasshu that paid the price as they had to eat one of their own.

The nine players themselves returned to their home as they all one by one leaned their torches, with the exception of Donkey Kong, who chose to use his torch for the fire.,

 _"Mario and Bowser may have been at each other's throats at the Tribal Council, but at the end of the day (or night in this case), it was all up to me, Snake, and Douglas." Samus said. "Without us, we could have easily chose to stick to Bowser's alliance, which wouldn't have been a smart move, because he's arrogant. And in the modern days of Survivor, it's very rare to see a perceived, arrogant person to make it all the way to the end."_

"Well, guess the real game of Survivor has started I guess..." Fox sighed with a roll of his eyes as he sat down in the shelter.

 _"I'm beyond disappointed to say the least. I thought that since Mario was not the most physical person of the group, maybe we could actually afford to lose him. But I was completely unaware that Dedede was gonna get the boot, and if I knew, I would have actually been fine with it, but I thought it was going to be Bowser. Next thing I know, I'm on the bottom. There are a million things that I'm thinking of that I would have done to be in the majority, but it is what it is. Now I gotta fight on the bottom with Bowser and Falco, who are not happy at all."_

While Snake was heading for his spot in the shelter, he was tapped on the shoulder by Falco. Facing forward, he was met with a large sarcastic grin and folded arms.

"You lied to me. Didn't you?"

"It's the game." He replied with a simple answer.

"I know." He nodded with a slap to the forehead. "Don't talk to me like I don't know what Survivor is. But still, even if it's part of the game, it's not like it doesn't give me the right to say that you screwed me over. I know why Dedede was voted out. Good gameplay? Yes. Happy? No. If we somehow both make it to the merge, I will make sure you'll be the first one to go."

"Okay, bird brain." He rolled his eyes. "Let's see if we can get an immunity challenge streak going. If Tatakai starts losing a lot, you'll be the luckiest bird in the world. Start praying that you get a second chance."

"Game on." He waved away walking off.

 _"Of course the people on the bottom weren't too pleased, especially Falco, who was not afraid at all to confront me in front of other tribe members. The thing is that he knows why we targeted Dedede, but he's gonna be bitter about it anyway. ...Then again, he says that he already know what the game is about... I don't know... Who knows what he's thinking." The agent placed a hand over his face in frustration. "The only thing I can do is to hope he continues to act like this around the majority so that I can watch him dig his own grave. So, Bowser and Fox should actually thanking him for putting himself up first as a bigger target."_

 _"Yet on the other side, I do know Mario is an easy first vote. I want anyone who is not part of my long term goal gone, and that includes him. Not saying that I'm voting him out immediately, but if we go to too many tribals, I'm not afraid to have myself and my core alliance change up the plan. But now's not the right time to make yourself the most obvious threat in the game."_

Meanwhile, Bowser was beyond ticked off at the events that occurred at his first tribal. The Koopa was definitely not ashamed of showing it with both hands over his face in complete irritation. One minute he had the perfect plan to vote off his number one target, and the plan backfired the next.

To add salt on the wound, Mario himself happened to be wandering directly to him in attempt to strike a conversation. "Okay, Bowser. I just um... wanna clear things up on how we can move forward as a team."

"Team?" He asked with his face still covered. Seconds later, though, it slowly emerged from his hands to the point of him revealing an even more enraged facial expression.

"...Team...?" He repeated himself. "What do you mean _team_ , Mario!? You know that me and three other people tried to vote you out and you're gonna act like it never happened by trying to convince me on how we should move forward as a team!?"

"Look, no matter what happened at Tribal Council, we are still a tribe with nine people left. I think the best thing to do is to continue to try our best at challenges so we don't have to come back there again."

"Well, say what you wanna say, Mario." Bowser laid down, not wanting to deal with the plumber for the rest of the third night. "You can try to unify the tribe even though there are clearly two separate alliances, now. You can try that all you want to, but you still get on my nerves. Not gonna work. Don't expect me to work with you at any point in the game, especially now that I know that you can't even think straight, and the fact that you suck when it comes to team strategy!"

Sighing giving up, Mario moved himself elsewhere. "Fine by me, then..."

 _"I tried to make amends with Bowser after Tribal Council. I made **one** comment in regards to keeping our heads held up high, but Bowser decided to act like I was trying to lead the tribe again telling me that I was a terrible strategist. There's a difference between leading something and being a team player and he can't seem to understand the difference between the two. So, if he doesn't wanna work with me, then I have no problem. At least that's one less thing I can worry about."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 4**

* * *

The following morning on the opposing tribe, Wiii Fit Trainer decided to have everyone do her workout routine again. Fortunately, they were simply doing stretches once again. On one hand, the Tatakai tribe could only only shrug it off as if it was only a minor issue that can be easily dealt with. Yet on the other side of the coin, the problem of course was Wii Fit Trainer's attitude towards her teammates. And thanks to what happened on days one and three, she was already rubbing people the wrong way beyond her own knowledge.

After five minutes, the fitness trainer suddenly halted her own routine. "I'm thirsty. Anyone wanna go get water with me?"

They all looked at each other, assuming that another tribe member would volunteer. With a few moments passing by, Pit raised his hand. "I'll go."

Lucario also volunteered as the three of them wandered off in the woods in order to find the water well. When they were all out of sight, Wolf O'Donnell ended up being the first to speak.

"Okay, I guess now's the perfect time to say this. Somebody has to go. Whether we lose the next challenge or not, somebody has to go eventually. And in order for us not to suffer a major loss, we need to send home the person that is greatly disrupting the tribe and we all know who it is." He started. "I want this Wii Fit Trainer person out of here. I don't even know her real name, but that's just how much she's annoying me right now. I only did those stretching exercises for the sake of my body, but other than that, I want her off this tribe. Who agrees with me?"

Ike, Ganondorf, Little Mac, and Bayonetta were all on board with the plan immediately. Bayonetta and Mewtwo were the only two that gave it a little thought, yet they went along with it in the end.

"I don't know for sure yet, because I don't know how things are with the other tribe." Link placed a thumb beneath his chin. "Depending on who went home last night, I think that we need to come up with a game plan and decide later if we should keep her or not."

"Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess." Wolf shrugged crossing his arms. "Just keep that in mind in case whenever we have to go to tribal."

After the statement before, Link did not see Ganondorf's hostile glance. If looks could kill, Link definitely would not have been standing much longer.

 _"Unsurprisingly, Link has to be the one that has a problem with our decision making." Ganondorf said with frustration. "Wii Fit Trainer is an easy target for all of us and Link is already having second thoughts about it? If she gets to the merge, no one would write her name down for a while, so it's best to throw her in the trash while we can. _Link does not realize that nineteen is a large number. Take a breather, Link. You're playing too hard on day **four!**_ _"__

-/-

Closer to the afternoon, quite a few Tatakai members were busy chatting about random topics to pass the time. They were already going to be living together for quite some time on the island after all.

Ike had his head cocked to the side, eyeing the fire that was burning nearby. "Hmm... You know guys, I think we might need to get some extra firewood in a little while in case it rains..."

"I don't see that as a good idea..." Bayonetta shook her head. "There was one season where an incident happened because of this. I don't wanna risk it..."

While watching people converse with each other, Lucario was suddenly lost in his own thoughts. It was already day four, and he had yet to align with anyone. Since Tatakai won immunity the previous day, they were the ones that had to make sure that they were in a strong majority to save themselves from being voted out. But because of the fact that Tatakai did not lose, alliances were on his mind as much even though they should be.

Wanting options, he rotated his head slightly to see Mewtwo relaxing near him in the shelter with his eyes closed, ignoring the multiple conversation from his tribemates.

"Are any names being thrown out?"

Opening his eyes to see who was speaking quietly, Mewtwo ended up rotating his entire head just to face Lucario. "Between everyone except Wii Fit Trainor, it's Wii Fit Trainor. You two and Pit were getting water, so Wolf decided to throw her name out for obvious reasons."

"...And no one said it in front of me because I was with her?"

"Correct."

Lucario stared at the ground in front of him and began to think. "Hmm... Everyone's okay with it?"

"I would not say one hundred percent." Mewtwo answered closing his eyes again. "Link was busy thinking of whoever's gone from the Sumasshu tribe and the next challenge."

"...I see." Lucario continuing staring below, before finally glancing back at the other male. "...Are _you_ a hundred percent with it?"

"Not a hundred percent, but for the most part I am. The only reason on why I'm not deadlocked on it was because of me thinking of what Link said. ...Not saying that he has a point, but I do understand where he's coming from."

"...Are you aligned with Link?"

"Would not say that." He admitted. "But if I have to work with him to get further in this game, I would."

"...Are you in an alliance with anyone?"

"Not anyone in particular." He shook his head. "My strategy right now is to let people come to me and I think about whatever they say."

Lucario once again shifted from Mewtwo to the ground so he could gather his thoughts. "...Well, in case if you want somebody to work with you, I think us being in an alliance together would help both our games. We both seem to be playing under the radar here."

 _"There's not as much strategy that's going on around camp at the moment. Most likely because of us winning the first immunity challenge." Lucario figured. "But everyone's going to tribal sometime. So if I'm going, I want at least one ally that I can count on. Perhaps that person is Mewtwo. If he can help my game and I can help his, then we're both taking this game one step further."_

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 4**

* * *

Based on the events of the previous night, the Sumasshu tribe was not exactly in harmony. Almost everyone was thinking about the fact that there was now six against three. It was obvious to one that the majority alliance consisted of Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Captain Falcon, Sonic, and Snake. As a result, Fox, Falco, and Bowser knew that they needed to find a way to change the pecking order.

Donkey Kong was simply standing around watching people taking care of certain tasks around the camp. If the tribe had fishing gear, the ape knew he would be out in the ocean fishing as long as he could to help his tribe, since every Survivor contestant was well aware about the food situation. Yet, being patient is something he had to do in the meantime.

 _"Right now there's an alliance of six which is basically lead by Mario." He explained. "Not saying that Mario's the leader of the whole tribe, but he was the one who brought this alliance together. We're safe. However, I know that the people on the bottom are never gonna go down without a fight. I don't wanna make them have it easy. One of them is likely to find an idol, and I wanna get to it first. However, I don't want anyone to see me or else I'll have a big target on my back. ...Then again if somebody actually does see, all I can do is hope that they're in my alliance so I can tell them that if they saw me, then at least those three people don't have it."_

When no one was looking his way, he slowly disappeared into the trees. Minutes later, he found himself searching for an idol for at least ten minutes. Of course since it was Survivor, if one were to find an idol, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. If the castaway had enough patience, combined with the amount of luck, he or she would find the item in the end.

After twenty more minutes passed, Donkey Kong was beginning to get worried that some of his tribemates might be questioning of his whereabouts. Though as unfortunate that it might have been, he had to give them props for finding one before day four. He was getting ready to search for one of his teammates for the time being before his eyes crossed something unusual.

Sitting by two palm trees was a coconut that apparently fell from one of said tree. Yet, the detail that was somewhat strange to Donkey Kong was the weird marking that was drawn on the coconut. Sure it was simply a circle in the center that was shaded in, but obviously, he could not have just turned around and walked away from it as if it was nothing important. Only a fool would do so.

Breaking it open, his heart raced as he picked up the item inside as if it was something worth a million dollars.

 _"I break open this weird coconut and I found it there. Good thing I left the tribe while I can, because this is my lifeline. The key to the game. I don't know if they were looking for me or not, but it's too late. Sorry Bowser, Fox, and Falco. I already have the idol right here before you guys probably even thought about it." Donkey Kong grinned largely, now wearing the idol around his neck, which was a black, tiki symbol._

"Congrats, you found a Hidden Immunity Idol." Donkey Kong read the letter that went with said idol. "With this in your possession, you are guaranteed immunity. If you play it, whatever votes Master Hand reads out of the urn that have your name written on the parchment will be negated. If played successfully, the person with the next highest number of votes will be sent home."

 _"Bowser may think that Mario is leading the tribe, but little does he know, I'm literally in the best position of this tribe right now. Even if Mario is somehow **trying** to be leader, then the new king has arrived."_

* * *

 **Chapter five finished! That's five down and forty-five to go. Yes, it is a long time, but at the end, of course it will be worth it as everything unfolds!**

 **So Sumasshu is not the best camp right now at least when it comes to the atmosphere, but Donkey Kong got a break from it all when he found the first immunity idol in the game. As you can see, the rules of the idol were explained right before the end of this chapter. An idol that is something you can use up until the final five of the game. You can play it for yourself, or you can even play it for somebody else. It will then be up to fate to see if you play it successfully, though. Because there are a lot of players in the past who played idols at Tribal Councils, yet they would have been safe anyway, and so that they didn't need to use them. With that being said, we'd better hope DK is good at reading people.**

 **As far as Tatakai goes, Lucario and Mewtwo seem to be forming a secret alliance together (at least as far as Lucario's concerned), and Wii Fit Trainer is still public enemy number one. So that means without her in the picture, Tatakai as a tribe in still tact. Will they ever be divided? We'll find out in the future. ;-)**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How likely is Donkey Kong's name gonna get tossed around in his tribe, if at all?**

 **2\. For Tatakai, since Wii Fit Trainer's the target, if Tatakai has to go to tribal next time, is it certain that it will be her, or it will suddenly change to somebody else?**

 **I encourage everyone to review! (And don't forget to check out my on which five people in this fic you're rooting for!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5 and Day 6 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 6 - Day 5 + Day 6 Part 1

 **Alright, back to Kodai Island we go. This chapter, we will view more conversations between the nineteen people remaining in the game before we get to the next immunity challenge. For Tatakai, it would not be as big of a deal as it would be for Sumasshu. As of late, Wii Fit Trainer's the early target, so it'd be easy to get rid of her while they have the perfect opportunity. On the other hand, Sumasshu has multiple reasons to not lose. Bowser, Fox, and Falco are at the bottom, and there are already one member down thanks to them losing the first challenge.**

 **So, which tribe are you rooting for? Let's find out who wins today!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 5**

* * *

The following day on the Sumasshu tribe was more cloudier than usual, unlike the previous four days. Fox was not doing as much as he did around the camp like he used to as of late due to him noticing that most of the chores were already taken care of and he was a little too worried of his chances of surviving the next Tribal Council. He knew that Bowser and Falco were the only two that he had full trust in. With that in mind, he was well aware that if they did not attempt to shake something up in the tribe, he had two options. The vulpine could either hope to win the next immunity challenge and pray for a swap, or he could strategize with others in the majority alliance about the next target that was most likely to leave the game.

Wanting to take the chance, he decided to go for the latter. Even if Sumasshu won the next challenge, it was not as if he was going to be completely forgotten. He got up and began his walk.

 _"Being on the bottom is not good for anybody, especially if you're only on day five. Falco and Bowser are too frustrated with Snake, Donkey Kong, and Mario to try and make things better for the three of us, so I guess I have to do all the work myself. It's a game for a million dollars and I have to do whatever it takes. So, I decided to talk with Sonic a little."_

He eventually found him by himself drinking from a coconut. It worked out for the anthropomorphic fox perfectly since he was not with anyone else, especially people that were in the majority alliance.

"Hey."

Turning around by the sudden voice, he confused expression collapsed in an instant. "Oh, hi. 'Sup?"

McCloud decided to head straight for the point. "So, who's going home next? I mean at this point since I'm on the bottom, I really don't care who's going home as long as it's not me, unless you had something else in mind that will shake things up for everyone."

Sonic did not look back in his direction as he was still drinking. "Well, me and the others have not really talked about it, yet. I tried talking to Mario about it but he is still annoyed by Bowser when he said that he can't 'think straight'. But even he knows that we still need Bowser to at least win one immunity challenge."

"So it's me or Falco." Fox concluded. "Understandable. Which one of us are you thinking about at the moment?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing." Sonic raised a finger. "As long as people aren't annoying too many of our tribemates here, then the best thing to do is to stay silent to increase your chances of staying here after day six. If you make it long enough, we can talk more so you can be more aware of what's going on in this game."

Fox stared for a moment, then slowly smirked. "Okay, that did help me feel a little bit better. You don't think I'm being annoying, do you?"

"Not at all." Sonic shook his head. "So basically, right now if it is not Falco, it's somehow Bowser if the group gets too irritated by him."

 _"I don't blame Fox for coming up to me like he did." Sonic stated. "He wants to stay in the game. If **I** was in Fox's position I would be doing the same thing. But for the three people that are on the bottom, Fox is the only one that does not have an attitude about it when it comes to him dealing with the tribe. However, just because Fox is safe next tribal, doesn't mean that he's no longer a target."_

"Thanks. It's good to know that nothing is locked in right now." Fox looked at the bright side and started walking away. "If you need to tell me anything, you know where to find me."

 _"In this game, whenever you're on the tribe, there are clearly gonna be people on the bottom, and those are the people you don't wanna work with. However, whenever we swap, and me and Fox happen to be on the bottom, that's when I could work with him to save both of our butts. You have to interact with everyone in this game to keep your ownself safe, and that's what I'm doing as of now. Be friendly with everybody and keep those relationships secure, because those connections will most likely help you in the end."_

A few minutes later, the hedgehog met up with Mario again by the shelter. "So Fox just came up to me and basically said that he's willing to write down whoever at the next tribal as long as it's not him that's going home."

"That's what he said?"

"Yep."

Mario then stood up with his fists by his sides. "Well, I'm still trying to think what's the best move for us. Even though Fox sounds like that he'll go with whatever plan we come up with, he could have something up his sleeve that will end up blowing up right in our faces like an idol or something. ...How comfortable are you with splitting the vote if we're going to tribal tomorrow?"

"Pretty okay with it. I don't see anyone flipping to make it a 4-3-2 vote instead of a three way tie."

 _"Sonic just told me that Fox was trying to find out who we're voting for next." Mario said. "No one of my alliance is completely locked in for voting for anybody, yet. So right now, keeping Bowser on this tribe could hurt my game because he's going to do whatever he can to take me out of this game, but he's already on the bottom. The thing is, though, one of those three people could potentially have an idol. And by what Sonic told me, I'm thinking that if the six of us put all our votes on one person, Fox could pull out an idol and play it for himself, Falco, **or** Bowser, and they can take one of us out."_

"So if it's going to be a 3-3-3 vote, and an idol gets played, than the other person on the bottom will go home." The mustached plumber explained. "If an idol _doesn't_ get played, there's gonna be a revote no matter what, and then will just put all our votes on the person that we feel should go home and take him out. All we gotta do is to figure out who's more threatening, and who would be more beneficial for the Sumasshu tribe."

"That's a pretty good plan if I do say so myself." Sonic smirked. "I just hope we win the next challenge tomorrow. If we lose again, I'll be cursing at myself on the way back to camp."

-/-

Meanwhile, Samus was busy eyeing the fire to make sure that it kept going, since she knew that if it went out, it would have been an absolute chore to get it back. Hearing footsteps behind, she whipped her head quickly to see Captain Falcon coming back with a large amount of supplies including palm fronds, coconuts, and more firewood. Judging by the look of Douglas's facial expression and the fact that he was struggling to make it back to camp, one could infer that he was indeed exhausted.

Samus thinking that it was somewhat humorous began laughing a little. "Don't wear yourself, out."

"Oh, I'm fine." Captain Falcon waved it off as if it was not a big deal.

"No, you clearly weren't." Samus disagreed with a shook. "You just didn't want to make too many trips back and forth to the camp. I understand, but your arms aren't the only limbs that need exercising. Give your legs a chance once in a while because we might need your running speed for challenges."

For some reason, Falcon initially stared and blinked at the woman. Moments later though, he began to blush slightly. "...M-My legs? ...You saying that you like my legs?"

She began to shake her head sideways rapidly. "No no, what I mean is that-..."

Before she could finish her sentence, both of their heads were now facing Snake, who also happened to drop off quite a bit of supplies. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he caught them staring in his face. "...What?"

"...Okay, boys." Samus sighed. "This is too much. I'm pretty sure we'll be fine for the next few days. If we end up swapping, some of Tatakai is gonna be here, and I think giving them an easier time getting supplies wouldn't work for us."

"She's right." Captain Falcon folded his arms with his head cocked to Snake's left. "I've already taken care of that for today, Snake. So don't try and steal my moment like when I saved Samus for cutting herself with machete yesterday."

"Dude, I knew I was doing with the mache-"

"I was trying to make sure everything was alright." Snake began to form a slight glare.

"Well, even if you were back then, don't try and steal my shine now." Falcon started to glare as well. "I came back to the shelter to hear her complimenting on how strong my legs look."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"You're not the only man that can help people around camp, _Douglas_." His glare began to grow more sharp. "And by the way, you looked like you were about to pass on. _I_ in particular happened to be just fine."

 _Samus looked completely annoyed. "All I said was that Captain Falcon's legs needed more exercise because of challenges. We already lost the first one. And for some reason, he basically thought that I was **flirting** with him. Now he thinks that Snake is trying to win me over when I don't even like either of them that way! This has been going on for two days, now, and I'm really getting irritated at this point. Like, us three are playing behind the scenes over here, and if we're going to be in an alliance together, then this flirty and petty stuff needs to stop."_

"Oh, so you're thinking _you're_ the one that's gonna get Samus?" Falcon pointed. "Are you underestimating me? You might be the one that caused us three to be in a secret alliance that for some reason nobody sees coming, but that doesn't mean you can rule and dominate everything!"

 _"Samus clearly sees something in me." He assumed. "I don't know what about me is so appealing to her, but my legs apparently has something to do with it. So if Snake thinks he's just gonna steal a potential girl from me, then he'd better watch it. If he tries too hard to get close to Samus, I'm snitching. That way it'll put a target on his back. It'd be better off for me in the end so that he won't think that I'm just his lost puppy that is riding his coattails to get far in this game."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 5**

* * *

"So he got too close to you, and you just knocked him out just like that?"

Ike was busy conversing with Bayonetta in order to pass the time as they were currently watching the sunset together. Wolf and Link were nearby as well listening in on the conversation.

"One punch." The woman lifted a finger. "That's all it took. It's called: 'You mess with me, I mess with you back. _Harder_.' That's how I roll, and that's how it's been with me for all these years. So if they don't like it, then they don't like it. Oh well."

Watching her shrug, it caused Wolf to laugh. "You're literally the definition of the 'sassy' type. Those are the type of girls that I love. Pretty on the outside, sassy on the inside. Never mess with Bayonetta, right?"

"Exxxxactly."

"You should be a fighter or a Smasher or... something!" Ike began chuckling as well. "You're very good. You know you're not one to mess with."

 _"I'm playing the flirt card more than ever, now." Bayonetta held a giant grin on her face. "Ike and Wolf are like two suckers suckling whatever lollipops I'm giving to them. Wolf always likes the sweet and sour ones whenever he says that sassy girls like me are sweet one second, and sour the next. Ike's the one who likes mixed flavors, the ones that want the total package. When he says that I should be a fighter or a Smasher or whatever, it means that he wants it all. So now I know I can trust these two. I'm surprised to be honest. But hey, I guess some men always fall for the same tricks."_

Yet unlike Bayonetta, Link was not pleased at all. Not that no one was actually looking, though he still had the most unsatisfied facial stare.

 _"Wolf and Ike are making the same mistakes most guys do when they're around girls like Bayonetta. Do they realize how many men go home because of them being played by women in the game? Like, Survivor has been going on since 2000. They have to have some level of common sense. This is why I was not so set of Wii Fit Trainer the other day. ...But then again, Bayonetta **is** a strong female. This is only day five. If I'm actually able to get rid of Bayonetta now, then it might but in the butt really hard and I'll regret it instantly. So, best thing to do is to stay silent and put up with it."_

* * *

 **Day 6**

* * *

Unlike the last immunity challenge, the second immunity challenge was not taking place in the water, but instead it was being held on dry land. There were two, dissembled carts representing the color of the two tribes on rather tall platforms. Following two large, high step obstacles on the ground itself were two sets of three large wooden crates, with one baseball bat laying close by for each team.

Further down, there were two baskets that looked as if they can contain multiple items.

"Come on in, guys!"

The Tatakai tribe looked rather confident as they approached, with most having smiles on their faces. Master Hand watched as one-by-one, each members of the tribe stepped foot on their mat, with Ganondorf setting down their tribe flag.

"Tatakai, get your first look at the new Sumasshu tribe." Master Hand stated as the group of ten did what he was told. "Dedede voted out at the first Tribal Council."

A few Tatakai members nodded in response, not looking very surprised.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

Many forms of 'yes' was what Master Hand received.

"First things first, I'll take back the Immunity Idol."

Ike from the Tatakai met Master Hand halfway as he handed over said idol, before placing it back down on the wooden table.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs." Master Hand 'smirked'. "For today's challenge, both tribes are gonna have six people reassemble a cart. After putting it together, ride down the ramp from the platform. After overcoming an obstacle, one person is gonna use a Golden Hammer to break open three wooden crates where they will be two balls in each crate, where the two remaining tribe members will attempt to shoot balls in their basket. First tribe to shoot those six balls into their basket wins immunity and is safe from the vote. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the second person voted out of this game."

"In addition..." Master Hand continued. "You're playing for a reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

He floated over to a covered table to reveal. "Fishing gear."

Obviously, that caused the two tribes to celebrate.

"Everything you need. Nets, traps, bait, and to top it all off, a boat will be waiting for you back at camp." His hand-like body shifted to Tatakai. "Tatakai, you have one extra person and you're sitting somebody out. Who's it gonna be?"

After a brief discussion, it came to the point where the Wii Fit Trainer raised her hand. "Me."

"Alright." Master Hand 'nodded'. "Wii Fit Trainer, take a spot on the sit-out bench. Everybody else, I'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity, survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

The two tribes went into action immediately. Mario, Fox, Falco, Samus, Captain Falcon, and Sonic were the ones that were putting together the cart for Sumasshu, while Link, Lucario, Ike, Wolf, Pit, and Bayonetta were attaching the cart for Tatakai.

"Gotta get that cart together!" Master Hand yelled. "Once the cart is completely attached you gotta push off and ride down those rails!"

"Okay, these are obviously the side pieces. Let's have most of us take care of those parts before we finish off with the back." Samus suggested. Her tribe seemed to be doing a decent job. Unlike their fast start, Tatakai was taking a more methodical approach to the situation.

Meanwhile, the Wii Fit Trainer was standing on the sit out bench cheering her tribe on. "Come on, guys! You can do it! Let's go!"

Wolf O'Donnell already looked irritated despite the challenge starting less than a minute ago. "That woman is too loud. I can not concentrate."

"Sumasshu getting very close..." Master Hand stared as Fox attached the final wheel of the cart. "You're good! Climb in and head down!"

With the remaining nine members of Sumasshu tribe getting in the cart, Bowser and Donkey Kong pushed off and they promptly rode down the railing until they made it to the ground.

"Okay guys, we're..." Bayonetta stared at the cart. "...Where's the last wheel?"

"Look for it!" said Pit.

"Tatakai realizes they're now missing a piece!" Master Hand noted before looking downwards. "Sumasshu not high stepping over that obstacle!"

"Keep the lead, guys!" Captain Falcon said leaping over. "Keep the lead!"

Lucario finally found the missing piece, with him immediately racing to grab it before using his own hands to screw the finishing puzzle piece in place. "Let's go, hurry up!"

"Tatakai's good! They have some time to make up!" Master Hand shouted.

Ganondorf and Little Mac were the ones that pushed off and down they went. All tribe members promptly jumped out of the cart the moment it stopped and headed straight for the obstacle. Once they were through, they chose Ganondorf to smash the crates.

"Meanwhile, Bowser from Sumasshu is already working on that second crate with that hammer!" Master Hand quickly floated to the group's current location after spending quite some time on that platform due to Tatakai trailing early in the challenge.

Bowser seemed to be having the time of his life using his energy to smash the crates due to his massive grin. Like the first crate, he managed to take down the second crate in no time as he saw the next two balls revealed.

"Bowser has finished with the second crate!" Master Hand quickly looked over to the other tribe. "Ganondorf has finished with that first crate! Tatakai is trying desperately to make up some time!"

Since it was the last crate that he had to deal with, Bowser Koopa was putting every ounce of energy he had smashing it as hard and fast as possible. One could tell that he was quickly getting exhausted. But in the end, the job paid off.

"Bowser is done with all three crates!"

"Come on." Snake motioned Donkey Kong as they both grabbed the small, red balls to begin shooting.

"Come on, Ganon!" Wii Fit Trainer was still standing on the bench from the platform, now with her hands over her mouth to increase her volume. "You can do this!"

Like Koopa, Ganondorf was also beginning to struggle a little after going hard at the crates for so long. Yet thanks to his willpower, he was able to pull it through where the last two red balls were completely free to access as they were on the platform inside the crate.

"Ganondorf's done with all three crates!" Master Hand shouted. "It's gonna be Little Mac and Mewtwo shooting! Tatakai is still in this!"

For Donkey Kong of Sumasshu, he successfully made the first two shots with little to no trouble at all. Yet he was struggling slightly with the third ball, but eventually he was able to get it in.

"Okay, you've done three. You mind if I have a crack at it?" Snake questioned.

"Sure, you take a turn."

As for the Tatakai tribe, Little Mac and Mewtwo were having an even easier time scoring. The first three balls made it into the baskets within even less time than Donkey Kong's shooting, much to the tribe's advantage. Mewtwo did not even think he was going to be decent with scoring. The reality was that he was doing an acceptable performance. It was just the fact that he was with Little Mac of all people.

"Snake's got the fourth ball in! Little Mac's got the fourth back in!" Master Hand observed. "Just like the last challenge, Sumasshu had quite the lead, but it's been gone."

Back with Little Mac, in spite of his short height, the man was scoring points for Tatakai as if he had been playing basketball for years. Once he made that fifth ball go in the basket, Sumasshu knew their lives were once again on the line.

"Tatakai with one ball left!"

"Oh no..." Sonic facepalmed shaking his head. "We're going back to tribal..."

Snake knew he had to hustle. Donkey Kong was racing as fast as possible to quickly get the balls that missed the basket right back to Snake. The thing was that the hoop was quite a distance away, and not simply a few feet from them. Moments later, DK finally managed to make the basket, but their job was obviously not complete.

However, the moment Snake prepared to shoot for a possible final time, the Tatakai was already celebrating, with the majority of his Sumasshu tribemates looking over to find out that Little Mac apparently already made the victory possible.

" ** _TATAKAI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!_** " Master Hand confirmed. "They're sending Sumasshu back to Tribal Council!"

"I can't believe this..." Sonic said in frustration as Falco just stared annoyingly at the blue team.

After racing down the stairs near the railing to catch up, Wii Fit Trainer was finally with the rest of her tribe.

"Tatakai, once again immune from tribal." Master Hand said, meeting Bayonetta half way to get the immunity idol.

"Oh, _thank you_ sir." She said winking.

"You're welcome." If Master Hand had a mouth, he definitely would have smirked. "Safe from the vote, yet again. Come get your reward and head back to camp. Congrats."

As they were out of sight, the master then glanced at the disappointed Sumasshu tribe. "Sumasshu, once again I will see you at tribal where someone will be the second person voted off of Survivor - Kodai Island. We'll figure out who it's gonna be. Head back to camp.

-/-

 _"We lost again." Sonic sighed. "I don't know about those people, but I really **really** hate losing. Not a sore loser, but that doesn't mean that I **like** to lose. I'm sick of it, it's getting old, so I want to make sure that we keep our team as strong as possible so that this doesn't happen **again** or this tribe is gonna continue going downhill."_

* * *

 **Okay, guys. I know this chapter came really late today, and I might have had some people thinking that there was going to be no chapter at all. But don't worry, I'm still thinking about this fanfiction. Most, if not all fanmade Survivor fanfictions are incomplete, with nearly every last one barely making it past the first vote. My job is to put that trend to an end, because like I said, the story is already almost done. I'm working on day thirty seven's immunity challenge and there are five people left!**

 **So the reason to why this chapter is late was because of me not editing this chapter until today. And then I had errands to take care off. So sorry for that. But on the bright side, there's the excitement and anxiety of the second person in the game going home, and now we all know that anyone on Tatakai is safe. Again. Including Wii Fit Trainer.**

 **So let's talk about the typical split vote plan of Survivor for those of you who don't know. A split vote is when the majority alliance puts the votes between two of the people that are on the bottom in case one of them has an idol. If it gets played, the other person will go home. Otherwise, there would be a revote where the main target will go home since that person will then have the majority of the votes. Got it? If you're still confused, hopefully if all goes according to plan as far as Mario, DK, Falcon, Snake, Sonic, and Samus are concerned, you'd understand the concept better.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Is the split vote plan a good idea for the majority alliance in the Sumasshu tribe?**

 **2\. Since Fox is apparently willing to send anyone but him home, would he throw Bowser and Falco under the bus even though they're already on the bottom? Or would something big happen?**

 **3\. For all the girls out there, can you relate to Bayonetta? Or if you're a guy, can you relate to Ike and Wolf, or Link?**

 **I encourage everyone to review! Don't forget to vote on my poll, too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 6 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 7 - Day 6 Part 2

 **Back again! This time I'm publishing a chapter on time, so things won't be as they were last week! And this time it is really important to get this chapter out at the earliest convenience, because the second person will be voted out of this game. Once again, it is not going to be anyone from the Tatakai tribe, so you know you are lucky when you are a fan of Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, and/or Bayonetta. None of those people are going home. But, can't say the same for the other tribe. They are on a losing streak now, so it's anything but fun. :-(**

 **But don't worry, nothing lasts forever. All we gotta do is to hope that the tribe will win at least one challenge in the future, because they need to work harder once they are done with the sixth day on Kodai Island. Tatakai will have the numbers advantage and it'll increase their chances of going far in the game. Let's get to it. If you were paying attention for the last couple chapters, there's a majority alliance of six that includes Mario, DK, Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, and Sonic. So either Bowser, Fox, and Falco is going to be the next one to leave the game, unless something crazy happens. Wish them good luck!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 6**

* * *

The volume of the Sumasshu tribe had already decreased after Dedede left the game, and after losing the next immunity challenge, it was anything but the opposite. Not a single person knew what words to express after their second loss in a row, that is, until Samus decided to make a simple comment in an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"That was a great effort, guys..."

"We were right on their tail." Captain Falcon replied with a big sigh. "We thought we had it in the bag after Tatakai was struggling on the first part. But like the last time, they beat us right in the end. Not like that nobody's bad at the challenges, but that tribe is seriously strong."

"Well, they got people like Ike and Ganondorf over there." Snake recalled. "Ganondorf is a very tough guy and Ike is clearly a skilled physical player. Wish we can get at least one of 'em over here to increase our chances of winning something."

"...So you're saying that we can't pull our own and use somebody on the opposing team as some sort of assistance just so that we can win?"

Snake facepalmed. "No, I'm not saying that it's what we need to do. It's called a figure of speech... Maybe it's something that you can learn in the future."

"Okay look, don't start with me today." Falcon held a hand out. "You're already not making things easier at this camp after we lost that challenge. We may be on a losing streak, but that doesn't mean we're automatically the worst tribe of all time."

"Dude, I'm not tryna start a fight with you."

"Well, I'm not either, but you can't say the same thing when we were arguing over Samus the other day, right?"

The woman herself facepalmed.

 _"Once again, I said six words. 'That was a great effort, guys.' That's it. It's like every time I open my mouth, either Snake or Falcon have something to say to each other. I mean, do they know how potentially dangerous it is when they're fighting right in front of the entire tribe, especially in front of Fox, Falco, and Bowser? They're gonna think that there's a crack between the three of us and use it to our advantage!"_

All the while Bowser had his face burried in his hands.

 _"I can't believe we lost again." The Koopa was beyond frustrated. "That Tatakai tribe is... **somehow** stronger than we initially anticipated. It's getting on my nerves. So, if this is not a sign to certain people that we should keep the strong people here, I don't what is. We already have Falcon and Snake at each other's throats... **again**. ...But the point is that I hate losing, and everyone on this tribe knows that Sonic hates losing... Hmm... we both don't like to lose... Let's see, I'm on the bottom, he's not. ...But maybe if we can both relate... I gotta go."_

The Koopa was then seen walking towards the anthropomorphic hedgehog who was simply standing around, most likely recalling certain aspects of the challenge that were beginning to haunt him. "I'm ticked off."

"Me too."

"This should be happening to a team who is sending their strongest people home, not to a team where you had somebody that contributes next to nothing in our tribe, doesn't make that much difference in the challenges, and having the rest of their teammates trying their hardest at the challenges and still losing!"

 _"I know it's only been two challenges, but if we're gonna lose both times, I might as well have been on the Tatakai tribe. Besides,..." With folded arms, Bowser suddenly grinned. "at least Mario's not on there. Stupid DK and Snake aren't on there, either. So if we somehow swap later down the line, I'm throwing them under the bus. I don't care. What are they gonna do? Because if they pun_ _ch me in the face, I'll punch you back so hard you won't even remember who knocked you out because your level of amnesia would be too high for you to recall anything."_

-/-

Speaking of the plumber, Mario took the opportunity converse with Donkey Kong and gave him a pat on the back as he sat down on his spot in the shelter. "Hey, you and Snake did a good job out there."

"I know." He sighed. "But still, me and Snake were the ones that were supposed to finish it off for everyone. I'm not mad at myself, but still. Little Mac is a great shooter. ...And Captain Falcon by the way already recognizes him. He's a boxing champion apparently."

"Oh, really?" That made Mario widened his eyes. "Cool... But, if that was the case, none of us know that he's apparently good at shooting baskets, too. Perhaps he's just good at sports in general. ...So, about tribal, we're sticking to our plan we discussed yesterday, right?"

"We must."

"We really should. It's for our own good because at this point, we need to save our own skins right now."

"..."

"...Or fur..."

"..."

"...Or both."

"Thank you." Donkey Kong grinned with a chuckle. "Let's just stick with the plan that was discussed yesterday with the split vote. Obviously, Bowser can't go home right now, so he's lucky. We just split the votes between Fox and Falco. They've been too close since day one and they're already on the bottom. One of those two has to go, so whenever we swap, the other one could be more beneficial for us to move forward and try to get rid of at least one team member from the Tatakai tribe. Here comes Samus..."

As Samus Aran approached the two to see what the conversation was about. Mario stood up before she could join him and DK. "Did you hear anything about the plan yesterday?"

"No." She shook her head. "And I don't wanna be left out, so that's why I came here."

"The plan is to split the votes between Fox and Falco." Donkey Kong repeated. "We see them as a strong pair, and one of them has to go. Assuming that they and Bowser target one of us, which is most likely Mario, it's gonna be a 3-3-3 tie. So there will be a revote, and then we decide which of the two to get rid of. They're both threats and potential assets in their own individual way."

"Oh, so the revote is between Fox and Falco?" Captain Falcon suddeny came by raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Mario nodded. "We're trying to figure out who's the best one to keep around."

Little did they know, Fox was hiding right behind the shelter.

-/-

"They're splitting the votes between me and Falco."

With the blue falcon himself and Bowser hearing McCloud's warning, both of their jaws dropped in reaction.

"Oh... _So now_ they think that one of us has an idol." Falco nimbly lifted his arms up before dropping them back down like wooden planks. "Great. We're that threatening just because we're on the wrong side of the numbers. All I did was hope to be in the majority and now suddenly I'm this monster threat they need to get rid of?"

 _"Just what I did I do wrong?" Falco was completely infuriated. "What did I do to make myself a threat in this game? I was just doing what everybody else is doing by making sure you connect with many people in this game to have the majority. I can understand Bowser, but me and Fox were just randomly thrown under the bus for basically no reason. I would have voted with them, but apparently they don't trust me enough."_

"Why are they doing this?" Bowser stared.

"Like Falco said. They probably think that one of us has an idol." He restated his number one ally's hypothesis. "I'm not mad at them for thinking that, since if I was in their alliance I would think the same. But I'm pretty sure none of us have it... right?"

"I don't have it."

"Negative."

The vulpine sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's why I thought. ...Listen... I want to move further in this game. I don't know if they want us to know that they're splitting the votes or not, but since we _do_ know that it's what they are doing, if the three of us are gonna save ourselves, we need at least _one_ person to flip over and change the game... and take Mario out."

 _"Before today, I was talking with Sonic about writing down whoever he wanted in order to have him trust me so I can have a shot of getting in the majority alliance." Fox recalled. "But now that I'm hearing about this apparent split vote plan, it is more appropriate to swing someone over to our side if the me, Falco, and Bowser all have a shot of making it to day seven since the majority is splitting up their votes."_

"..." Bowser began to stomp away.

McCloud slowly glanced at Falco and sighed. "I'm gonna try and talk to Sonic. I already talked to him previously. I just think that he's the most likely person to flip and vote with us since we had that conversation yesterday. But our chances are still low."

Falco shook his head in disgust. "Well, whatever happens, it was nice knowing you. ...Have you tried talking to Snake and Falcon today? They're on the same page it seems."

"Just did a few minutes ago. They already cleared everything up with each other... again..."

 _"I am beyond sick and tired of this 'Mario' person." Bowser complained. "He's been bossing everybody around at the camp, vote offs, and even the challenges since day one! Why does he have to lead everything all the time? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."_

As the italian plumber was having a conversation with Snake, Bowser came out of nowhere and began to yell.

"What do you think this is?" Bowser threw his hands in the air. "A castle that's all about _you_ Mario!?"

"...What?" All he could do was blink.

"Always trying to control everything all the time. Camp, Tribal Council, and even the challenges. You are so obsessed with being the leader and programming everybody. You can't program me Mario!"

"I barely spoke when we were discussing what we should to in today's challenge!" Mario glared. "And why do you think I'm trying to take control of the tribe?"

"Because you're the ring leader of everything all the time!"

"Okay, I'm walking off." Mario figured he did not have the time to deal with him at the moment. "Snake, you can come with me if you want. At this point, I don't even care."

"That's right, Mario." Bowser cocked his head to the side, fold his arms, and forced a sarcastic smirk. "Take that traitor with you. He's not worth it either. There are only a couple people here that actually deserve the million, and _I'm_ one of them as far as I'm concerned."

Snake rolled his eyes and followed Mario's lead.

 _"Bowser is doing whatever he can to throw me under the bus, but now he's just randomly blowing up our camp. What did I do wrong this time? Every time I turn around, the Koopa always has something to say." Mario spoke. "I don't know what I've done to him personally, but he's seriously losing it. The terrible thing about that is we can't just send someone home who's physical in the challenges and is actually useful around camp... when he wants to. This is a game for a million dollars and I don't ever wanna make bad moves. This would be one of them that I have to avoid even though he's a loose cannon."_

-/-

As Mario was discussing plans with Snake by the beach, Fox was in search for Sonic at the camp. When the fox found him at long last, he wasted little to no time in bringing up the events of their previous conversation.

"So, found anything out yet?" He stared placing a hand on his hip.

He had to think quickly. "...Hmm... Well, I know that Bowser's name has been tossed around, but they're never gonna vote for him... for now at least. So to tell you the truth, it's either you or Falco going home tonight. Do you want me to give you reasons on why you two are the main targets right now?"

"No, that's fine." He shook his head slowly. "We kinda already figured that out... Well, Falco is unaware on why he's on the bottom, but I'll talk to him about it later before we head off to Tribal Council. ...Do you guys think one of us has an idol?"

"I dunno. Do _you_ have one?"

"I swear I don't." Fox replied holding his hands out. "You can search my bag all day and you won't find it. But,... sometimes even if people are at the bottom, they don't tell people in the bottom alliance if they have an idol. So I don't know what tricks Bowser and Falco have up their sleeves."

"...Wait a minute..." Sonic stared. "...How come you all of a sudden is asking me if we think one of you has an idol?"

"I know about the split vote because I overheard Mario talking with Kong and Aran."

That was when Sonic widened his eyes a little.

"In case if the bottom alliance here does not have an idol, that leaves the six of you, unless literally nobody has found it yet." He explained. "But if somebody has in your alliance, that's a threat and you know it. So if you want to jump ship, all I can say is that we need at least one more person to join us and write Mario's name down, unless you have someone else in mind if you think that a certain person has the idol."

The hedgehog stared at the ground for a brief moment. "..."

 _"I like Fox as a person." Sonic stated. "However, it's pretty obvious that's he doing whatever he can to stay in this game and turn the tables around. Not only that, but he can be really sneaky, too. First he says that he will vote with me and now he wants to make a move himself and put me of all people in an awkward position. All because of him hearing about the split vote. For all I know, he could be lying about him, Falco, and Bowser not having the idol. Then again, half of what he said is true. Somebody in my alliance could have the idol, but for now, I'm not jumping ship. I'll have the biggest target on my back and no one would trust me. This is only tribal number two and I don't feel like I could be in danger anytime soon, but I don't wanna get too cocky either."_

The group could then be seen grabbing their torches and heading to tribal for the second time in a row.

"Is he with us?" Bowser was seen whispering to Fox.

"...I don't know... He hasn't been saying much since we spoke."

 _"In the end, no matter what I do, I gotta make sure I know what I'm doing."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 6**

* * *

Once again, Master Hand witnessed the tribe of Sumasshu enter the Tribal Conuncil area one-by-one. This time, they were already carrying their torches and they were even lit with fire, since they already attended the previous one back on night three. Placing them down in the same places as last time, they each sat down in the rearranged seats, now that tribe was down to nine.

"Alright, let's pick up what happened last tribal." Master Hand jumped right in. "Samus, was there any animosity back at camp?"

"Anything but, master." Samus chuckled. "It clearly was anything but a calm atmosphere. As usual when people are blindsided, people can be either tolerable to the situation, or they're going to be bitter about it. In this case scenario, it was clearly the latter, and that's how it went down."

"Who barked the loudest?"

Before anyone could answer, Bowser himself held no shame in raising his hand.

"Oh, so you." It was the master's turn to chuckle slightly.

"Not surprised." Mario rolled his eyes.

"Heck yeah, it was me. We got back to camp and I've felt the worst since I've been here, and it was only day three. I thought the plan was to get rid of that fool over there." He pointed to the Mushroom Kingdom inhabitant. "But somehow he managed to change things up and send Dedede home. Mind you, it was the same person who was calling the shots since day one on absolutely _everything_. It ticks me off, it's super frustrating, and I truly believe that this person does not have any brain cells in that small little head of his, because there is no way a person should be taking that much control on the tribe when it's day six when not even a quarter of the people in the game are out yet. That is why this tribe is an absolute mess and I have no problems of throwing certain people under the bus because that's how the game goes, right?"

"...Wow..." Master Hand stared, as well as everyone else. "And I just said three simple words. So it's clear that you and Mario are not going to have a friendly dinner together outside this game."

"Got that right."

"Mario, what's your take on it? Based on what Bowser just said, exactly how much has Bowser thrown you under the bus? I mean, just listen on how harsh he's being towards you right now as we speak."

"Well, all I can say is that some people just like to have everything their way. You know how children get when they throw a temper tantrum just because they didn't get what they want?" The man compared. "Whenever I talk to Bowser I feel like I'm talking to a five year old kid that's mad because he didn't get a certain toy he wanted at a toy store."

Bowser immediately rotated his head as if day transitioned to night in a matter of half a second.

"The people on the bottom now know that it is six against three." He continued to elaborate. "It's the obvious truth and the fact that there is so little they can do, it get on a certain person's nerves. In this case of course, it is Bowser and we all know it. Loose cannons do happen for a reason and there's only so much we can do about it."

"Master Hand, I'm not mad at Mario just because of the fact that I'm on the bottom." He shook his head. "I'm mad at Mario because of the fact that everything is happening right now because of him. Like I said, controlling _everything_ like he's the only person on this tribe. If he can just take a small, simple step back for once and let other people make the decisions for the group, maybe he could understand the true meaning of the word 'unity'. Otherwise, if you look up the word 'dictator', his name would be the first thing you see and everyone would laugh at it because they know it'd be quite embarrassing if I do say so myself."

"Back to what I was _saying_ ," Mario promptly interrupted. "there are people on the bottom, people didn't like it, simple as that. That's how the game works. And yes, Bowser's been throwing me under the bus since day one. He thinks that I'm always in control of the challenges, camp, and tribal. Yes, he even said I was controlling _Tribal Council_ once."

Of course, it made a few people laugh.

"...So, he thinks you're in complete control of... literally everything?" Master Hand questioned.

"Exactly." Mario nodded. "Everything about everything. I might as well become a Survivor god if that was the case if I have so much power."

All Bowser did was facepalm afterwards.

"So Falco, who are the six that's in the majority right now if you can point them out?"

He looked at the tribe one-by-one and pointed. "Samus, Snake, Sonic, Falcon, Mario, and DK."

"Meaning that it's you, Bowser, and Fox that are in the dark?"

"Correct." He nodded in confirmation. "It actually took me quite a while to understand why I was even put in this position in the first place. I thought I was doing what a typical Survivor person would do and do the normal, but apparently I was at the wrong place at the wrong time like Fox was and now I could be going home."

"What was your take when the tribe returned to camp?"

"I was certainly annoyed like Bowser was." The avian recalled. "I've told people that it was understandable on why they took out Dedede, I even called it a good move. However, naturally, if you're on the bottom and you manage to survive the night, you feel ticked off, irritated, and sometimes infuriated. Bowser's all three and he's _still_ all three."

"Do you think Mario is calling the shots?" Master Hand asked.

"I wouldn't say he's trying to take control of absolutely everything, but he's not afraid to be the leader when he wants to. ...Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he's being the dictator here." Falco replied, causing Mario to eyeroll again.

"Guess Bowser's not the only one who likes to accuse me of being the control freak..."

"So Sonic, _you're_ sitting next to Mario tonight." The Survivor host observed. "Do _you_ think Mario's trying to take over the tribe?"

"Not at all." He disagreed. "Me and Mario are kinda the same. We're both team players, we both like helping people, and we're both competitive people in a way. Speaking of competitive, I'd like to talk about today's challenge."

"Perfect timing. I was getting ready to get right back to it. Go ahead." Master Hand motioned.

"This is what I have to say: everyone was pulling their weight around the challenge. We all made great effort and we were doing what we were supposed to do." He explained. "But at the end, Donkey Kong and Snake tried their best to shoot those balls in the basket but Tatakai finished first. As you can see, we can't send the most physical people home tonight."

"Keyword: _most_." Snake suddenly butted, making everyone look.

"Okay, Snake." Master Hand began speaking to the mercenary. "Why the comment?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm one of the strongest people on the tribe." He placed his hands on his chest. "Same with Bowser. We're both not going home tonight, so cutting us off, including Donkey Kong, that leaves six people left and four people are still in the majority. But like Sonic said: you send the biggest physical players, we might as well just go to every tribal until we can finally win a challenge and not look like we have no idea how to perform."

"Then in that case,..." Bowser's entire body shifted just to turn to Snake. "Snake, if you think Sonic is not willing to flip tonight, come with us."

That got everyone's attention, including Sonic obviously.

"I know that the people in your Mario alliance aren't sending me home tonight since I'm one of, if not the most physical player here, but if you don't want to be told what to do, I can guarantee you that my alliance is not a dictatorship, but a democracy." He said. "You already know who we're voting for, and we already know that they are splitting the votes between Fox and Falco. So all we need is one more person, and that'll change up the ways things are for the tribe."

"... ..."

"Bowser, you said that there's going to be a split vote?" Master Hand repeated. "And your alliance approached Sonic?"

"They think one of us has an idol, master." Bowser replied. "I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not going home, which is why I didn't bring my stuff. So, the majority is gonna have three people voting for Fox, three people voting for Falco, and me, Fox, and Falco voting for Mario... so far..."

"Meaning that either Snake or Sonic might save all three of you?"

"Yes."

Sonic burried his face in his hands. "Did you really have to just call my name out just like that?"

Snake slowly lifted his head up in the air sighing heavily in his mind.

"But Master Hand," Samus began to speak. "we're not dumb. We know that if either Snake or Sonic flip, one of them is gonna be public enemy number one. Yeah, extra points for saving people on the bottom, but they will then be the biggest targets on the tribe that we would need to get rid of because of the fact that they would not be trustworthy. So, I believe he should stick with the plan, and vote the smart way. People do make big moves and you do have to lie, but we can't just do it just because Bowser says so."

"Oh, give me a break why don't you." Bowser complained. "I'm not just telling you guys to flip just because 'I said so'. What am I doing is simply telling you that if you don't like being bossed around, you stand up to the bully and vote for whoever the heck you want and own up to it."

There were no other words between the tribe members as they were all just expressed looks on humor, confusion, annoyance, frustration, and blank stares.

"...Are we _ready_ to vote?" Master Hand said. "Has everyone cleared everything off their chests?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Sonic nodded as others agreed.

"I'm _so_ ready to vote, Master Hand." Bowser had the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Okay, it's time to vote." Master Hand 'looked' at the ape of the group. "Donkey Kong, you're up."

And thus, the voting began. Snake hung his head down low, slowly shaking his head as Mario took a few moments to stare annoyingly at Bowser, who only grinned rather evily at him.

With the tribe voting one-by-one, by the time it was Bowser's turn to approach the voting booth, instead of whispering to state his peace, he chose to raise the volume in his voice on purpose just to express his frustration. "You are one of the biggest dictating, leading, annoying, controlling, wannabe heroes I've ever met. Peace out and good luck."

Mario stared at the turtle, dragon-like creature as if he had four heads while some of his tribemates, including Master Hand, smirked so hard, at least a few of them were close to laughing out loud.

As the people of Sumasshu continued to vote, Snake was one of the last people to go. Tapping the pen for a couple moments, he shook his head again as he wrote a name. "He should at least learn how to open his mouth whenever it it necessary."

Fox was the last one to sit back down.

"I'll go tally the votes." Master Hand wandered off to the voting area to begin the process.

Bowser placed hands on both Fox and Falco's shoulders in hoped that at least one person in the majority saw things their way. Everyone else could only waituntil Master Hand was done. Finally, he came back with the urn and placed it on the wooden table. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so..."

Literally everyone in the majority alliance of six glanced at the three Survivors that we're on the bottom, who either only stared back or simply ignored them. Donkey Kong was the first to take his eyes off of them and faced Master Hand, waiting patiently and confidently.

"Okay." Master Hand concluded 'nodding'. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

As everyone remained silent, Master Hand removed the top of the urn to begin reading. "First vote: Mario."

He simply blinked.

"Mario."

"Mario. Three votes Mario."

"Fox."

The anthropomorphic animal had his head resting in the palm of his right hand.

"Falco."

"..."

"Fox. Two votes Fox."

"Falco. Three votes Mario, two votes Fox, two votes Falco."

Bowser stared.

Mario shifted his head to Snake and Sonic for a brief moment.

Master Hand took his time with the next vote. "Fox. Three votes Fox, three votes Mario, two votes Falco, one vote left..."

Fox secretly had his fingers crossed, Bowser raised his head slightly, Mario just sat there, and Snake took a second to glance at Bowser.

"..." Master Hand paused for a moment with the last vote before quickly revealing it. "Falco."

"Dang it..." Bowser muttered under his breath.

Fox and Falco looked away, the former looking up in the air while the latter mumbled something smart himself.

"We have a tie." Master Hand concluded. "Three votes Mario, three votes Fox, three votes Falco. So here's what we're gonna do: we're gonna have a re-vote. Mario, Fox, Falco, you three will not vote. Everybody else, you can only vote for Mario, Fox, or Falco. Sonic, wanna come grab the urn?"

Thus, the the re-voting session has begun. Bowser angrily cursed at himself.

Since there were only six people that could vote, it took less time for everyone to cast their vote. Once the last person was finished, she sat down and Master Hand wasted no time grabbing the urn and returning to the soon to be eight players again.

"I'll read the votes." Master Hand opened the urn for the final time that night.

"Mario."

He shook his head confidently, knowing who was the only one who wrote his name down again.

Fox was already getting his stuff together as Falco was more in a relaxed position, knowing that either of them would be going home.

Master Hand unfolded the next vote. "Falco."

He shook his head. "Alright, then..."

Right after Lombardi said that, Fox placed his stuff back down on the ground sighing. "Worth a try. That's for sure."

"Falco. Two votes Falco, one vote Mario."

"Falco. Three votes Falco, one vote Mario."

"...Second person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island." Master Hand revealed the last vote to conclude the tribal. "Falco. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Fox stared at Bowser while the Koopa stared back, before shifting his eyes to Mario for the umpteenth time.

Falco angrily slammed his torch in the hole.

"Falco, the tribe has spoken."

With Master Hand snuffing his torch, it sent Falco on his way.

"We'll find a way, Falco." Fox told him.

" _Sure_ you will." The bird said in sarcasm as he walked until he was no longer in sight.

Snake once again smiled in satisfaction at the end result.

"Well, based on tonight's discussion, it seems the word 'control' is the last word that this tribe wants to hear." Master Hand said. "Let's see if this tribe really is a democracy after this vote. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario - Fox**

 **Bowser - Mario - Mario**

 **Donkey Kong - Fox - Falco**

 **Fox - Mario**

 **Falco - Mario**

 **Samus - Falco - Falco**

 **Captain Falcon - Falco - Falco**

 **Sonic - Fox - Falco**

 **Snake - Falco - Falco**

 _ **Final Decision:**_ **Falco**

* * *

 _"I just got voted off on day six of Survivor. So I don't know what to say about my experience here. It was fun while it lasted, but for everyone that did not work with me, including the Tatakai tribe, I'm not rooting for you. Hope Fox and Bowser make it far."_

* * *

 ** _Castways Remaning:_**

 **Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Fox, Samus, Captain Falcon, Snake, Sonic / Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Little Mac, Wii Fit Trainer, Bayonetta**

* * *

 **Like Master Hand said, the decision was final. Anyone that was a fan of Falco, I'm sorry to tell you, but your favorite bird is no longer in this game, and the Sumasshu tribe is down to eight. Bowser and Fox were unable to swing Snake nor Sonic on their side. ...Well,... let's just say that Bowser's approach wasn't the best. But still, they need to find someway to make something happen.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Will Sumasshu ever win a challenge?**

 **2\. Who do you think is most likely to flip over to Bowser's side, based on everything that has happened so far?**

 **3\. If they have to go to tribal in the future, do you think Wii Fit Trainer is still the obvious target, or has it somehow shifted to somebody else? If so, who in particular?**

 **I encourage all Falco, Fox, and Bowser fans to review! Vote for your top five players on my poll, and I'll see ya next time! If you want to actually get involved in the Survivor series, PM me and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 7 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 8 - Day 7 Part 1

 **Alright. Here's where we stand. Two people down, eighteen people to go. Seven chapters down, forty-three chapters to go. ;-)**

 **So the plan was to split the votes between Fox and Falco in case of either of them having an idol. Yet in the end, Falco was voted out due to the majority finding him being more annoying to deal with and having a lower chance of being trusted. By the way, it is quite noticeable that both Fox and Falco were at the bottom. I mean, the only StarFox character that is not in danger is Wolf of all people. So at this point, all StarFox fans can do is to hope he makes it far, because his series is not looking good at all in this game.**

 **Anyways, night six and day seven coming right up. But this time, there's going to be a surprise somewhere in this chapter soon, so be on the lookout!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Night 6**

* * *

There were now eight remaining members of the Sumasshu tribe. Every single one of them were once again not in the best of moods since they had to vote out another tribemate, but clearly, Fox McCloud and Bowser Koopa felt the worst, but the former was actually more upset than the other.

 _"Even though I know that Bowser is not happy right now, I can bet a hundred bucks that he's not as annoyed as I am. Sure he and Mario can't get along at all, I've lost my number one ally. I had a good relationship with Falco, and we were obviously going to get far in the game since he's one of the few people I trusted. But now that he's out, I feel like I'm the next on the chopping block unless they decide that they don't need Bowser anymore."_

He ended up sitting next to him in the shelter and managed to sneak a whisper to him. "Guess it's us against the world, right?"

"No doubt it it. Stupid Mario sabotaging the tribe absolutely disgusts me..." Koopa rolled his eyes.

 _"I've told Sonic that I was not afraid of voting with the majority, which includes throwing Bowser under the bus." Fox recalled. "But at this point, my best bet is that the more Bowser stays here, the more threatening he's gonna be. Sooner or later, he's going be a physical threat. And since I'm in his alliance, maybe I can use him as a shield that way people won't have me as the immediate target. So once again, we need to do something so both of us can survive these next several Tribal Councils, since I don't know if this tribe is gonna win a challenge."_

"I just think at this point we have to fight for each other." He suggested to Bowser. "If one of us is gone, then the other is going to be the next one voted out. If I'm going home, I want to at least make the merge. I don't think it matters whoever we vote in the majority anymore. Snake and Falcon butt heads every two seconds, Mario has been a target since day one, and Donkey Kong is another powerhouse. I'd get him to flip, but he's like Mario's right hand man."

"So, what's the best move for us?"

"...We need to figure that out."

As everyone was talking, Snake tapped Falcon on the shoulder to mutter under his breath.

"You, me, and Samus need to get up early tomorrow morning. We gotta talk."

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 7**

* * *

The following morning on the tribe, Samus Aran remembered what Snake told her and was already on her feet. She did find it the whole thing to be quite annoying, since the tried never got much sleep to begin with.

Snake walked towards her. "Is Douglas still sleeping?"

"I think so. I'll wake him up."

Within a minute, the three were seen walking towards the beach.

 _"I didn't want to just tell Samus to tell Falcon of what I was about to say, because I don't know if they're gonna have many chances to be alone. So I figure that I wanted to start my conversation right then ad there."_

"Okay." The conversing commenced. "So, let's jump right into business. No one wants to vote off Bowser yet, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Correct."

"Right." Snake nodded. "So the majority's target is Fox?"

"Should be." Falcon recalled.

"What if he has an idol?" Snake inquired. "Even if he doesn't, he seems to be a trustworthy person. I mean, I'm gonna keep it real. I'm with Sonic when he said that he doesn't want to lose every immunity challenge. And I get it what Mario said about Bowser. The guy's thinking Mario is taking control of the tribe when he himself wants to dominate this game."

"Hypocrisy much?"

"Exactly." He answered Samus. "But the point is that even though Mario's right, if Bowser's throwing his name out there, we should definitely think about it. Like, if we're just gonna vote out people that we can survive without in the future, I feel that we can make a bigger move and blindside Mario if we have to go to tribal again."

That immediately caused both of them to stare.

"...What?"

"Really?"

"I'm serious." Snake bobbed his head up and down. "Mario's clearly not the strongest player here. He's not weak, but he's definitely not the strongest. We would target Sonic, but he's fast. And sometimes in challenges that require a lot of running, you're only as fast as your slowest. Not saying he is, but as far as challenges go, Sonic slightly more reliable than Mario is."

 _"I wanted them to know that instead of sticking to the simple plan and vote out Fox, we can instead flip and get rid of Mario." He explained. "I know he's gonna be a later threat very deep into the game, but I'm not voting out Mario because he's a threat. I want to vote him off to increase our chances of winning challenges. So, if my plan works, Fox should be thankful that he gets to stay in the game longer. It's something to consider. Besides, you don't want other people controlling your own fate in the game anyway."_

* * *

 **Day 7**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

Once again, Tatakai looked to be the most confident tribe in Survivor history as they all walked through the sand until they all stepped on the mat one-by-one, with Ganondorf placing the flag down in sand, yet again.

"Tatakai, get your first look at the new Sumasshsu tribe." Master Hand introduced. "Falco voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The reactions of the blue team were somewhat mixed. Although some nodded, some looked rather disappointed.

"Sumasshu, you've been to Tribal Council twice." The Survivor host kept count. "How are things are with the tribe as of now?"

"Well Master," Snake chose to speak. "we're still looking forward to winning our first immunity challenge. I've talk to some of the tribemates this morning and it seems like that's our next goal right now. I didn't come all the way here just to lose every time."

Master Hand 'nodded' as an answer before shifting his hand-like body over. "Tatakai, you've _yet_ to go to Tribal Council. Is it safe to say that this is a happy family of ten?"

"I think it _is_ safe to say that it is the case, Master Hand." Wolf answered with a slight smirk. "Everyone tryna' get to know everybody, myself included, and by being a lot of physical players here, maybe that helps with everything."

"Alright, well, hate to break up the Tatakai family, but..." Master Hand trailed off. "...everyone drop your buffs. We are switching tribes."

Almost everyone had their jaw dropped with the most shocking reactions ever.

"...What?" Sonic stared.

"Wow..." Samus said in shock.

"I knew it." Ike smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

Master Hand grabbed a basket that contain eighteen new buffs that were each wrapped up in a piece of brown cloth.

"Take your pick." He said.

When he floated over to each of the tribes, they individually took a wrapped up buff from the basket to the point where Mewtwo was the last one.

"I guess fate chose me..."

By the time Master Hand returned to the position he was in before. He stared at each individual castaway remaining in the game. "Alright. Everybody... _reveal_..."

As each castaway began to reveal the color of the tribe he or she was going to be on from that point, peoples' reactions were already across the board. Some were pleased, some were neutral, and some were somewhat annoyed.

"Staying on Sumasshu... great..." Captain Falcon was obviously one of those in the latter category.

"Well, looks like it's moving day." Snake observed his new, blue-colored buff. "Good thing we all brought our stuff."

However, some reactions were in complete confusion when they saw something different.

"...Wait a minute, why is this green?"

Samus dropped the cloth and stared at her new buff that was different from twelve of the players that were left in the game. Some stared at it while they all were confounded as well.

"Mine's too..." Sonic said staring blankly at the buff.

"If you have a green buff, step in the center in front of the red and blue mats right in the middle." Master Hand pointed at the location. "You are on a brand new tribe. Everybody else, say goodbye to your former tribe mates. The game has just turned in a different direction."

Once everybody who needed to swapped tribes was on the correct mat, the host of the show took the moment to analyze the situation. "Alright, let's take a look at the new Sumasshu tribe. We have Captain Falcon, Mario, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, Pit, and Ganondorf. So Mario, as far as tribe alliances go, there's no majority at all. There are no people on the bottom, and the chances for a tribe to be divided evenly are not likely. What do you think about it?"

"I think it can potentially be a good thing." Mario thought out loud with a nod. "Since there are no people on the bottom, I feel like people will be less worried because for this tribe it's literally a brand new game."

"Alright, Tatakai," Master Hand rotated. "for you guys it's the exact same story. Three people from Sumasshu, and three people who have been on Tatakai since the beginning. We have Wolf, Ike, Link, Bowser, Fox, and Snake. Link, what are _your_ thoughts?"

"Probably similar to Mario." He responded. "But at the same time, it could go either way. Of course it could be a good thing like he said, but at the same time, I don't know how every person is going to react. Not saying it could be a bad thing, but since things are perfectly even, if we have to go to tribal, there's now a higher chance of things being more chaotic with people finding their place in this game."

"He didn't ask all of that..." Ganondorf mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, now it's time to look at our brand new tribe." Master Hand stared right down the middle. "Wii Fit Trainer, Lucario, Sonic, Bayonetta, Little Mac, and Samus, you guys are starting over. You will go to a brand new beach where you will have the basic supplies from day one, and you will have a tiny portion of rice. Now unlike Sumasshu and Tatakai, this new tribe seems to have a tribe majority. Sonic and Samus are now in the minority spot. So Samus, you were the first one to draw a green buff. Explain what do you think of this new tribe."

"Well, now I know that I need to work harder." Samus explained. "Since we are starting over, we have to do everything all over again. We have to build a shelter and start everything from scratch. On top of that, me and Sonic aren't in the majority here, so we have to be optimistic and hope that this team is strong and will dominate in the challenges."

"Okay. New tribe, here's the map to your new home, and your tribe name is 'Bokushingu'." Master Hand threw a map to which Lucario caught. "Everybody head back to camp. The game has changed."

 _"It's actually a good thing that there is a swap the way things have been going in the beginning for me. I'm not mad at it. Hopefully things can start anew. The best part about is that Bowser is not here, so at least it'll be less annoying. That's a **fact**." Mario laughed a little._

* * *

 **Okay, everyone. The game has officially changed. Out of nowhere, the tribes have swapped and they went from two tribes to three tribes. It's a brand new game for everybody. Now, since all ten members of Tatakai have been divided, that means some of them will have go to tribal next time. As for the Sumasshu tribe, it seems that everyone is neutral except Sonic and Samus. Uh oh is right. How will things go for them?**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Now that the swap happened, who do you think is not screwed over because of it? (Yes, people's games have actually been screwed over by the swap. Tragic, right?)**

 **2\. Who benefited the most from the swap?**

 **3\. Who will get along with who, now that we have Sumasshu and Tatakai mixed together on all three tribes?  
**

 **Like I said before, vote for your top five people on my poll! And if you wanna check out Survivor yourself, PM me and I'll fill you in. (Remember: The website the series is on is part of a subscription service which means you're gonna have to pay monthly.)**

 **I encourage everyone to review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 7 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 9 - Day 7 Part 2

 **Apologies for being late again for today, but it's here! This chapter is going to cover the interaction of the now three tribes: Sumasshu, Tatakai, and Bokushingu.**

 **One thing to note, I should have done this a long time ago, but lemme tell you what the tribe names mean in Japanese.**

 **Sumasshu = Smash**

 **Tatakai = Fight**

 **Bokushingu = Boxing (Yeah, this was weird. I thought it meant something else, but I was wrong, and I didn't wanna change the name because it already grew on me. ;-)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 7**

* * *

 _"Now, since me, Mario, and Falcon have three new people coming to our camp, I've decided to have myself as their tour guide so they can get to know the place." Donkey Kong explained. "The obvious rule in Survivor is that you can't get to know people who you only **want** to know. You need to build relationships with everybody. But me doing it is not just for game reasons, since this is who I am in general. Then again, it's a good social move, anyway."_

"Alright guys, welcome to our home." Donkey Kong introduced the Sumasshu camp to the new members of the tribe, to which Mewtwo, Pit, and Ganondorf almost immediately started glancing around the place. "Lemme show you guys around so you all can feel welcomed."

"Cool!" Pit smirked. "I think we all need to know where the water well is, anyway."

 _"I have actually been wondering what the Sumasshu tribe looked like. And when me, Mewtwo, and Pit finally get to see for ourselves, the people are decent enough. However, the problem was that we were a little disappointed... just a little bit... Reason for that being is that we think our old shelter on Tatakai looks slightly better than this... It is safe to say that it is not too pleasing..." Ganondorf rolled his eyes._

"You guys mind if I worked on this a little?" Pit asked the three original Sumasshu members. "I have some ideas to make sure the shelter doesn't fall apart when it rains."

 _"Fortunately, Pit is one of those people that observes it in a more positive way and decided that he was going to fix things up a little bit. We were actually surprised that they didn't mind, since it is their home, but it it what it is."_

Pit was then seen hammering nails in the bamboo with Mario. By the occasional interacting between the two, it was quite obvious that Ganon thought they were already getting along well.

 _"Aside from the new camp, we need to be focused on this 'even number' situation." He curled up his fingers to use them as quotes. "We have three from Tatakai, myself included, and the other three that remained on Sumasshu since day one. So if we go to tribal, this vote needs to have four against two at least, unless we're all going decided who's the weakest link here. ...People are fools if they have the audacity to believe that it is me of all people. People are quick to start scrambling all over the place to make sure they don't go home."_

He decided to converse with Mewtwo in private about the predicament. "We need to strike before they do. In order for us to have the majority, we need at least one more person to join us. In order to do that, we need to see if there are any cracks in those three. _Somebody_ has to be on the bottom of the alliance."

"I understand." He folded his arms. "If they make the move first, they're going to vote us off one-by-one, and it will be the end of Tatakai. Who would you like to vote off first?"

Ganondorf thought for a moment. "...Mario would be an easy vote. I do not want to call him a weak player, but since the entire tribe is strong, out of the six of us, he is the weakest. If we can get one more person to vote with us, we should continue to do well in the challenges to avoid a losing streak. However, the question is, who do we pull in?"

It was now Mewtwo's turn to think. He looked away for a brief moment before quickly coming up with something. "Donkey Kong is strongest out of those three. All you have to do is take one look at him and compare him to Mario and Falcon. I doubt he will have any problems with keeping the tribe as strong as possible. In order for this plan to work, we need to tell Pit about it and we all need to talk with Donkey Kong as much as we can until we feel we can trust him, and so that he can trust us three."

"Yes, that would be a good plan." The Gerudo formed a somewhat evil grin. "We pull in Donkey Kong, us four will vote for Mario, and then we can get rid of Falcon next if we have to go back."

"I somewhat doubt the possibility of us going into tribal at all." Mewtwo shook his head. "Personally, I think that we have the strongest team out here. The swap proved to be working out in our favor. Perhaps there is a chance that we can take over this game when the merge comes."

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 7**

* * *

"Welcome to Tatakai, guys." Link grinned. "Now if you continue walking this way, our beach is right over to your left."

The moment when Bowser, Fox, and Snake joined the Tatakai tribe, they were instantly amazed of how well they did with the camp. Their shelter looked far better than Sumasshu's, and since they won the fishing gear, as well as other tools and supplies, it seemed that everything had a place.

"Wow... So who's idea was it to organize everything?" Fox questioned.

"It was kind of my idea." Link raised his hand. "Me and the others spent a lot of time on the shelter, and then we all decided to fancy things up a bit. Not saying that the place is actually fancy, but you know what I mean."

"Okay, well you might as well be our tour guide, then." Fox joked. "Mind if you show us around for a bit?"

 _"I can't believe this." Bowser said. "Me, Fox, and Snake go into this new camp, and basically all I gotta say is that I would take this over Sumasshu any day. The camp actually looked like something. This makes Sumasshu look like one of the worst camps in Survivor history."_

He could be seen relaxing in the shelter with his eyes closed in utter enjoyment.

 _"If this is my official vacation in Japan, then I'm all over it. Screw the food issue, at least I have a decent roof over my head whenever it rains here, which it hasn't yet. But besides how great the camp looked," Koopa suddenly changed the subject. "me and Fox were on the outs of the Sumasshu tribe. And now since both of the two original tribes have three of each here, the three Sumasshu members could be in a big position. So ladies and gentlemen, Bowser Koopa is finally getting a break. At long last I can enjoy myself."_

Hearing footsteps, he shifted his head to see Fox walking over with a slight smirk on his face.

"...How do you feel?"

"Oh, I feel great." Bowser replied. "The camp is so much better than crappy Sumasshu, there is no majority, and there's no annoying Mario dictating a tribe every ten seconds like he's an elementary school teacher. I am glad this swap happened."

"Same." Fox nodded. "However, the one problem is that with Tatakai, nobody from the original tribe of theirs has gone home. Two people from our tribe left the game already, and they were both in our alliance."

"...What are you saying?" He was getting confounded a little.

"What I'm saying is that I don't think we would have the upper hand if we have to go to Tribal Council." The vulpine shook his head. "I strongly believe that they're gonna fight to make sure that Tatakai has a majority, plus one of us. And that one person would be Snake."

That made Bowser blink and hung his mouth open a bit.

"Think about it, Bowser. It's quite obvious and you should know it." Fox continued with folded arms. "Snake might not be his real name, but he is a snake for a reason. He's definitely living up to it. I think he was truly the cause for us losing Dedede at the first tribal, because we thought it was Mario, but he stabbed us in the back and lied right to our faces. He pulled in Samus and Falcon, and that's why Mario's alliance had the majority. ...I'm afraid he's gonna pull something like that again if we don't do something. He's the most obvious threat right now."

"...So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, one thing I know about this game is that we have to strike before the other person." Fox thought out loud, leaning his face against his index finger. "If we can work with Tatakai and vote off Snake, we could earn their trust and hope that next time, they would want to make a big move and vote off one of their own. It's a better situation than us just sitting around with one of us guaranteed to go home... probably me."

 _"I want Sumasshu to have a numbers advantage if we have to go to Tribal Council." Fox stated. "However, since all ten from the original Tatakai are still here, I don't think Wolf, Link, and Ike would wanna work with us and vote whoever we want. It's gonna be the opposite. I truly think that Snake is the biggest threat here. Not only he's one of the strongest people in the game, he could be a big strategist, and me and Bowser clearly can't trust him at all. If we let him get far enough, he **will** cause chaos in this game. People have done it before until they won that season."_

"I think that we need to have conversations with Tatakai and try to throw Snake under the bus." Fox suggested. "I doubt he has an idol, but even if he does, we have to make sure that Snake is comfortable and pretend that we're all one big happy family."

Bowser then started to laugh evily. "I get'cha. That way we can vote him out with an idol in his pocket and make _him_ look like an idiot. His reputation as a player will be forever tarnished if he has one. Somebody from our tribe does."

"I wouldn't really call him an idiot, but he's such a big player. The best move for us is to outsmart the person who thinks he's outsmarting us."

 _"In order to have me and Bowser put this plan in action, we have to build relationships with the three original Tatakai members and tell them that one thing about Snake is that he definitely lives up to his name big time."_

-/-

He could then be seen walking along the beach with Wolf O'Donnell.

"You, Ike, and Link are super tight, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I know that one of us is going home if we have to go to tribal. Common knowledge. but whoever is going home, I'll be more than happy to work with you." Fox explained. "You see... me and Bowser have been on the bottom since day one. Bowser says that Mario is the leader of the alliance. But the thing is, Snake was the one who blindsided _my_ alliance of four. That's how Dedede went out of the game."

"Oh?" His head shifted towards his.

"He pulled in Samus and Captain Falcon and that made the vote a 6-4." He continued. "If all of Tatakai are tight right now, me and Bowser are not only at the bottom of Sumasshu, but rather the entire game, and Snake was the one who caused it. If all of us make it to the merge, he will run the show, and anyone who runs the show is a threat. That being said, I have absolutely no problems sending him home."

"You sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure." He nodded as the two anthropomorphic animals kept walking along. "I know that Snake would be a big help in challenges, but sometimes we just gotta deal with it and hope for the best if he's going home. Besides, I don't think there's a single weak link on this tribe. Bottom line is that I feel that I haven't even been here an hour with you and I can trust you more than I ever could with Snake within seven days."

 _"Hmm..." Wolf placed a thumb beneath his chin. "This 'Fox' guy actually makes some very legitimate points to consider. Apparently he and Bowser were on the bottom of the original Sumasshu tribe. He told me that Mario's running the show and Snake is be the snakiest of the snakes right now. I don't know if I should believe him, but it seems like he really wants to work with Tatakai. If I somehow work with him, then this would further help my game since now I know that none of those three are targeting Tatakai at all."_

"Well, thanks for coming to me first, I guess." Wolf said. "I'll keep that in mind in the future."

 _"However, in case that Fox is playing me, I could be in trouble and get blindsided... I need to find an idol."_

As soon as the two separated, Wolf made sure Fox was out of sight before he went off sprinting.

* * *

 **Bokushingu**

 **Day 7**

* * *

"I... guess this is it..."

Sonic blinked as he, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainor, Samus, Bayonetta, and Little Mac finally arrived at their new beach. Unlike the Sumasshu and Tatakai tribes, there was no shelter that was already built, and all they had was a machete, a jar with a small portion of rice, and a few tools. They all had to start from scratch as if it was day one again.

"Okay, team." Wii Fit Trainor placed her hands on her hips. "We have a lot of work to do... What's a bigger priority? Shelter or fire?"

"Shelter." Bayonetta responded. "If we don't have a shelter by tonight then that's basically saying that we don't deserve to be here. Luckily, there are only six of us, so it doesn't have to be as big as it was before we came here."

"I agree." Lucario nodded. "...Hmm... Do any of you think it would be a better idea if four of us work on the shelter while two of us can attempt at getting a fire started at the same time?"

"We could try that." Samus placed a finger beneath his chin as she looked at the rest of the group. "But it should be easier with the flint... unless we don't have it..."

"I think that there is a flint in that small amount of supplies over there." Sonic pointed a few feet from them to a basket. "We already have a machete, so if we do have a flint, it would make things a whole lot easier for all of us. If not, then there's not gonna be a Survivor party tonight. That's for sure."

Little Mac on the other hand was the only one on the team who had not say anything throughout the entire conversation.

 _"I'm **really** mad at the fact that I am part of a whole new tribe. We are on a whole new beach with literally nothing. Me and my tribemates had already done all this on day one, and having it to do it all over again infuriates me a little. But,..." He lifted his hands to his shoulders. "the best thing to do is deal with it, I guess... Sometimes in Survivor you gotta rely on luck. When we all swapped, it's like each of our names were in some kind of random generator online. You click 'randomize', and all of our names are all over and we gotta go somewhere... This is where I ended up."_

As he was sawing bamboo with Lucario, he looked over at Sonic and Samus who were discussing plans involving fishing for the camp.

"What do you think of our new tribe members?" Little Mac suddenly asked whispering. "We're lucky that we have an advantage, unlike the other two old camps."

"I do think that they are fine to be around." He answered in the same tone of voice. "Yet obviously, the depressing thing is that we are going to have to vote them out one-by-one. If they desire to stay in this game, they better hope we win all the tribal immunity challenges."

"I think the same." He replied. "If they are smart, they would know that they are going to be on the chopping block. But the last thing we want to do of course is to alienate them on the tribe. Let's just pretend that it's just six random strangers on a whole new beach and we're gonna make the best of it."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"I don't know how we're gonna pull this off with Wii Fit Trainer being in the way, though..."

Speaking of the fitness trainer, luckily for Lucario and Little Mac, she was not doing anything out of the ordinary for them. She was simply doing her part in helping out with the rest of the tribe. However, Lucario clearly knew who to watch on the tribe besides the people on the bottom. "We should keep an eye on her and inform her of the plan."

-/-

 _"We swapped." said Samus. "And not only I am now on the bottom for the first time in the game, my majority alliance was running the show. Me, Snake, and Falcon were actually getting ready to blindside Mario if we continued our losing streak. Now, we've been completely divided. As a result, our plan is now out the window and Mario gets to stay here longer. This is what happens when the swap does not work in your favor."_

"For the first time I'm actually worried about my fate in this game." Sonic laughed a little. "The other two tribes are dead even. We're not."

"It seems like Sumasshu can't ever catch a break." Samus shook her head. "If _we_ had the numbers and if Tatakai had two people in the minority, the next couple votes would be a breeze since we're the underdogs of the season. But since nothing is going our way, here we are."

"All I gotta say is that we're probably one of the most unluckiest tribes ever." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "That long-eared dude had a point back there when we swapped. Even when it's dead even on the other two tribes, I already know that Sumasshu won't have it easy. If somebody else from our original tribe goes home, we're done. We're gonna get picked off one after another."

"It doesn't mean that we can't retaliate, Sonic." Samus was still hopeful. "We have to get our hands dirty and do the dirty work. They have the numbers, but I never say never."

 _"Since me, Snake, and Falcon are all on three completely different tribes, I fear that at least one of them will go home. So now I need to come up with a game plan. If I can work with Sonic, he could in the long run replace one of them to increase my chances of staying in the game. He could potentially be the Tribal Council victim if we go next because I'm stronger than him at the challenges. If he leaves, I'm screwed."_

* * *

 **I guess it's safe to say that the swap screwed Samus over the most. Think about it. She was about to take part in blindsiding Mario. But, no. She is on the only team that has a clear divide, her core allies have been completely divided, and now Snake's fellow Samusshu members are throwing him under the bus and she doesn't even know it... Her game is not looking good, now. This is what happens to certain people. You can be on top of the world and get screwed by the swap just like that. *Snaps finger***

 **So, who are you rooting for? Who are you not rooting for?**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Can Samus potentially get out of this situation, or is her game done already?  
**

 **2\. Would Snake know that he's in trouble?**

 **3\. Would Ganondorf's long term plan work in his favor, or would it backfire, and why?  
**

 **I encourage everyone to review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Day 8 and Day 9 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 10 - Day 8 + Day 9 Part 1

 **So now we hit double digits, and this is the first time one of my stories has reached ten chapters since my Mario fic "No Such Thing". Sooner or later, this story is gonna hit 50k words, which would be a first for me. Seems like in spite of me writing fanfiction since 2011, 2018 seems to be my year! I never thought that I'd be writing for this long, so props to me, I guess.**

 **Anyways, swapped tribes, days eight and nine, plus immunity challenge. This time, since there are three tribes, two tribes will be safe from Tribal Council, so people don't have to worry about breaking their neck for not having the team win first place, because there's always a second chance.**

 **So that means that only six people will be heading to tribal, increasing your faves chances of being safe, or else, they would be voted off next. Pray for your faves, please!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 8**

* * *

Fox McCloud was seen in the water fishing. More specifically, he was out snorkeling while trying to fish with the spear that was earned as part of the fishing gear by the Tatakai tribe.

 _"It's day eight today, and I kinda wanna get things going right away. Since this is my new home for right now, and that I am a target, I'm not going down without a fight." The pilot shook his head. "I could be in the water fishing for my tribe for hours, and the original Tatakai people will see that as an asset. You know, they could add it to their mental list of reasons to keep me around. Am I doing a good job of getting the target off my back? Right now, I don't know. And I will never know until we have to go to tribal."_

Meanwhile back near the shelter, Bowser was watching Wolf tending to the fire as the tribe was getting ready to cook rice. Neither of them knew where Snake, Ike, and Link were, but Bowser figured since the two were by themselves, it would be a perfect opportunity to struck a conversation in attempt to strategize with him.

"...Did Fox talk to you yet?"

Wolf turned back at to face him for a brief moment; he was actually surprised. "...Actually he did... He spoke to me yesterday while we were walking along the beach."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me that you two were on the outs on the Sumasshu tribe and that Mario is calling the shots, but Snake is basically the brains behind the alliance." He recalled. "Is that true?"

"It's one hundred percent true." Bowser promptly responded facepalming himself. "Oh, Star Spirits... I cannot express how irritable I was with Mario back on the old Sumasshu tribe. He's been calling the shots since day one, and he got on my everlasting nerves. I tried getting rid of him _twice_ , but they managed to take out _two_ members of my alliance and now me and Fox only got each other."

"Anyone in Mario's alliance agree that he's running the show?" He asked raising an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Literally _no one_." Bowser shook his head. "If that was the case, Falco would still be here right now. That was Fox's closest ally, and Dedede was gonna be _my_ closest ally. But, even though Mario has been calling the shots, I do agree with Fox. Snake wasn't the first person that lied to me in the game, but he's the biggest liar as of right now. I thought that he was in my alliance, but he pulled in Samus and Falcon and my alliance got blindsided..."

He said nothing afterwards.

"...I know that Survivor is a numbers game, and I know that we're on opposite tribe alliances, but I want to get back at the people who lied and backstabbed me. If I can't get rid of Mario right now for obvious reasons, I am on the same tribe as Snake again if we swap again or if we merge. I want him _gone_."

"Hmm..." Wolf began to think out loud. "...Interesting... One question, though. You said that you have desires to get back at the people who betrayed your trust... Would you flip on your entire tribe if you needed to? I mean, sure they've thrown you under the bus like you said, but supposed they need you in the future?"

"Well, I don't care what Sumasshu or anyone thinks of me. I'm not gonna be one of those people where I get dragged near the end only to vote off because they don't need me anymore. Fox is the only person from Sumasshu that I can trust me. If we both get to the merge, if we have the numbers to flip on the entire tribe, then that's what we gotta do in order for them to payback what they did."

When he finished tending to the fire for the time being, he finally faced him and walked closer. "Okay, then. Unless you're a top notch actor, it seems to me that Fox wasn't lying at all."

"Look, if he was lying, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I'm not gonna put up this whole act just so that I won't be voted off next. That's beyond stupid." Bowser stated. "Snake is the biggest threat here, and we can't have him around. No way we're just gonna let him run the show and give him an easy million dollars."

 _"The more time has passed, the more my gut's telling me to trust Fox and Bowser. They're both throwing Snake under the bus, and everything that they have said to me makes absolute sense." He then started to laugh. "But Bowser didn't just throw Snake under the bus, he threw him under a giant big rig. Clearly they **are** telling the truth, and one more reason to believe them is that I doubt that either of them have an idol from their camp. But, I feel like I can trust Bowser more than I can trust Fox or Snake."_

"Okay." He folded his arms. "This is what I think: if you're willing to work with me, Ike, and Link, if we hear Snake throwing your name around, we'll let you know."

 _"However, I need to approach the situation with even more caution in case they're somehow playing me. In order to test Bowser and Fox to make sure they're being honest with me by Snake really is gonna target them and if he tells us about it, that's how I'll know... unless we catch him trying to vote the original Tatakai out, which I'll then decide how I'm gonna play this idol right here if I need to use it."_

Immediately after that statement, he picked up his idol from his pocket and wore it on his neck with the biggest grin.

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 8**

* * *

"So then the girl comes to me, and you know how girls are with their eyelashes and try to flirt, right? She does that for a few seconds and _tries_ to kiss me, but then right at the last second, her boyfriend walked in the room and caught her."

"So, what did you do?" Pit asked Captain Falcon.

"I acted all innocent, which I _really_ was." Douglas laughed. "I didn't even tell him what she was doing to me since I wanted him to figure out himself and he pulls her out of the room and the two ended up arguing for the next hour before they finally called it quits on each other. I never saw that girl again, though, which I'm quite surprised, since I'd assume that she already broke up with her boyfriend, she'd be chasing me all day, but she for some reason chose not to?"

Pit ended up cocking his head to the side, not really knowing what to say. The rest of the tribe was listening in, yet all they were doing were either staring at each other, or at Falcon blankly. None of them even know how Falcon started speaking about an incident from his hometown in the first place. Yet they did not think too much of it, since there were bigger things to worry about, especially with Mario and Donkey Kong.

The former pulled the ape aside elsewhere and made sure they were alone and they ended up walking through the trees. "I won't be surprised if the Tatakai people are already plotting against us."

"But, what do you think they are doing, though?" DK asked.

"I have no idea, to be honest." He shook his head staring at the ground. "Mewtwo hasn't been saying much since he's been here and neither has Ganon. Pit's the only one of that alliance that is talking a lot right now."

"Hmm..." DK looked up as he began thinking.

"It's common sense, really." Mario glanced at him. "If we want to have the upper hand here, all we need to do is pull Pit in and take one of those guys out. They may be doing a lot in camp, and they may be helpful in the challenges, but there's a time and a place to vote people out for various reasons... It's simply complicated..."

"I do wanna have a chance of staying in the game by winning some challenges, though..."

"I understand." Mario nodded in agreement. "I'd say we vote out Mewtwo, then. He's physical, not the most physical. Mainly, he's great at puzzles from what I heard. But, I'm still here when it comes to that."

"Fine." Donkey Kong concluded. "It's pretty obvious that Ganondorf is the strongest player here. If we have to vote out Mewtwo, that would leave Ganondorf on the bottom all by himself. What do we do then? Pray we win the next immunity challenge?"

"I guess so, otherwise we won't have a choice..."

 _"Me and Donkey Kong are in a really weird situation right now." Mario explained. "I don't know how many times in Survivor where there's a swap and the numbers are literally perfectly even on not one, but two tribes. But, if there's a tribe of six and there's three on each side, one side has to take control. Tatakiai will try to be the top dogs here. I know it. But, everything isn't always as it seems. Mewtwo and Ganondorf are clearly not the best socially, but Pit makes them look like they're related to 'Brussell Hants'. So all we need to is to reel Pit in and blindside one of them. And so far, Mewtwo would be our pick. However, anyone's chances of having longevity in the game would be even greater if we win this next challenge."_

* * *

 **Day 9**

* * *

At the immunity challenge, there was an inclined net, followed by three sets of large bags that were hanging by a hook. With ladders nearby, there were many blocks that were stacked on top of platforms.

"Come on in, guys!"

One-by-one, the three new tribes walked in as the eighteen castaways stepped on their respective mat.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

With all of them answering, Master Hand explained the task at hand. "For today's challenge, each tribe of six will help each other up and over that net, where you will see three large bags. You will use a ladder to get one person to untie knots where the bags will be set loose. Once you have three large bags, you're gonna untie them to reveal small sandbags, where you will throw them until every last block is off the platform."

"First tribe to stack up all of their blocks wins immunity." Master Hand concluded. "They are safe from the vote. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the third person voted off of Survivor - Kodai Island. In addition, you're playing for a reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

Unlike previously, there was no table standing by Master Hand and the cloth to reveal the item was much bigger than before. "The first tribe that finishes will win... comfort and a tarp to keep you dry."

Finally revealing the items the tribes would be playing for, they turned to be chairs that had a set of pillows. After the hand revealed the tarp, some of the castaways started clapping their hands while others got excited.

"Oh my..." Wii Fit Trainer stated. "We need that comfort after our workout sessions..."

"The second tribe that finishes gets the tarp only. I know it's worth playing for." Master Hand 'smiled'. "I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright here we go, for immunity and reward, survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

With the three tribes sprinting from the starting point, the challenge went underway. All three tribes dashed as fast as their legs could carry them. Although for some, there were simply others that were faster than everyone else. One certain Survivor contestant alone proved it.

"Sonic is leading the pack!" Even Master Hand himself was amazed. "WOW!"

Being the first to reach the next obstacle, he awaited for the rest of his tribemates to keep going. Fortunately for him, his green team was the first to have all of the members at the obstacle.

"You're good, Bokushingu!" Master Hand called. "Get over that net!"

Using teamwork to get themselves up and over, Bayonetta and Samus decided to get Sonic up first since he was the smallest lightest of the bunch.

"It's gonna be Sonic up first for the Bokushingu tribe!"

"Okay, give me your hand." Sonic held a hand out to which Little Mac grabbed. He was helped up thanks to the women pushing up his legs.

"You're good, Tatakai!" Master Hand called as the tribe went to work, knowing that they needed to catch up and take the lead. "Tatakai is gonna push Fox up first!"

Back at the Bokushingu tribe, they were almost done with having only Bayonetta left. Jumping up, her tribe members grabbed her arms and pulled her over.

"Bokushingu has all of their members! Let's go!"

"Come on, we need to hurry." Mario stated as his team were finally at the net obstacle, with Mewtwo and Ganondorf pushing Mario up and over the net quickly so he could aid Pit.

While they were still working, Bowser was the last remaining Tatakai member. The tribe knew that they had to give everything they had and getting him over the net for obvious reasons. Each tribemate was pulling on an arm like there was no tomorrow. Thanks to their large effort, they proved to be successful, with Bowser giving everything he had to force himself over, grunting loudly in the process. When the tribe was done, they raced down the net while Koopa ending up tumbling down. Nonetheless, he was back on his feet dashing once again.

"While Sumasshu is still getting their tribe over that net, Bokushingu is in the lead with Wii Fit Trainer untying those knots on that ladder. Tatakai is not that far behind as they're trying to get that ladder up. You have to have at least two people holding it so the person can climb up!"

It ended up being Fox who was untying the knots while the Sumasshu tribe finally passed the net obstacle following Donkey Kong getting over the obstacle.

"Sumasshu trying so hard to stay in this!"

"Okay Pit, get ready!" Falcon stated as he, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf placed the ladder down in the right spot so the angel can climb up and start untying knots.

"Sumasshu working on their first bag, Tatakai working on their second, and Bokushingu working on their third." Master Hand observed. "Once you have all three bags, you have to untie them and start throwing sandbags at those blocks."

When Wii Fit Trainer finished untying the last bag, it immediately dropped and fell to the ground as she quickly climbed down the ladder. Lucario, Little Mac, Samus, and Bayonetta simply chose to let the ladder fall.

"Bokushingu's good! They can untie those bags and start throwing!"

Seconds later, Fox from Tatakai has finished untying the last knot. He watched his step as he ended up jumping down from the third step, assuming it was safe enough of a distance to do so.

With Pit hanging on tightly to the ladder as the tribe shifted it, he began untying the second he became close to it.

"Sumasshu _still_ in last place trying to make up some time. You need to _move_!"

Bowser had to nerve to snicker loudly.

Seconds later, the second task of the challenge was completed as Pit pulled the same strategy as Fox as he jumped down the ladder when he was safe enough of a distance between himself and the ground.

"Sumasshu's good, they're back in this!" Master Hand shouted. "Bokushingu has finished untying those bags to reveal small green sandbags that they are to toss and knock down thirty blocks. Get to work!"

Little Mac was trying his best to throw as fast as he could knocking those blocks off the platform.

Tatakai on the other hand were just now finishing untying the bags and proceeded to the final stage of the challenge with Bowser throwing the sandbags. Sumasshu on the other hand was quickly catching up to the other tribe as they chose Donkey Kong to do the throwing.

"All three tribes have someone throwing sandbags. Once all the bags are off that platform, you can then start stacking them up on that small platform that's in front of you. The catch is that half the blocks are not as big as the others."

Bowser's arm began to get tired of throwing, and he ended up having to switch places with Snake to keep the momentum going. With more time passing, Little Mac switched places with Lucario.

"Bokushingu has been in the lead for the entire challenge, and it seems that they're gonna be the first tribe who has knocked down all of their blocks." Master Hand stated. "...You're good, let's go!"

Donkey Kong was making up a lot of time for Sumasshu as if it was simply Sumasshu vs Tatakai again. It came to the point where Sumasshu was dead even with Tatakai. Fortunately for the latter, they still ended up being done with the throwing, even though Sumasshu was right on their tail.

"Bokushingu has a big lead right now as they are stacking up quickly!" Master Hand yelled. "They're gonna have Sonic standing on the shoulders of Samus and Bayonetta with these last few blocks. The other two tribes are just getting started, desperately trying to see if they can beat Bokushingu to the top."

However, Bokushingu only had three blocks away from finishing. They were giving them to Sonic rather quickly, yet carefully at the same time. After all, the last thing they needed was to have the entire stack fall over, which would force them to start over. Luckily, it was not the case as the team pulled it drop.

Promptly after Sonic coming back down, the six members of the new tribe raced back to the position they were before in order to have Master Hand call out the winner.

" _ **BOKUSHINGU WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!**_ " Master Hand announced. "We're looking for second place!"

All members of Sumasshu and Tatakai were racing to get all thirty of their blocks in place. As Master Hand stated, half of the blocks were slightly smaller, and those were the blocks that needed extra height in order to be stacked on top of the bigger ones.

In a race to finish before the other team, Donkey Kong and Ganondorf had Mario standing on top of them while Tatakai had Bowser and Snake supporting Fox. The latter tribe ended up having faster hands and was getting closer to finishing the challenge. However, little did they know, the stack was leaning, and some members of the Sumasshu tribe who were not as busy took notice, but of course, saying nothing was the best option.

It ended up literally being the downfall of the challenge for Tatakai as their entire stack collapsed, scattering pieces all around them.

"Tatakai loses _everything_!" Master Hand shouted. "A _major_ setback! They will have to hurry up and catch up with Sumasshu and hope that their stack falls as well!"

Yet, it was too little, too late for Tatakai, since Mario placed Sumasshu's final block on the tower. With Mario jumping down, he and the other five members raced back to the second stage of the challenge as their finish.

" ** _SUMASSHU WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!_** "

With Bowser and Ike angrily throwing blocks and Wolf kicked one of Ike's away, Sumasshu had a massive victory celebration, especially for Mario, Donkey Kong, and Captain Falcon.

-/-

"Bokushingu, immunity." Master Hand tossed the colorful sphere part of the idol to Lucario who caught it with no trouble. "You guys will get to spend another day here in beautiful Japan. Grab your reward and head back to camp."

With that, each of the six members of Bokushingu left carrying either pillows, chairs, the tarp, or the immunity idol.

While they were walking, Master Hand grabbed the stand that had the sphere on top of it. "Summashu, for the first time, you guys have immunity."

Mario, DK, and Falcon formed large grins as they all clapped. Bowser rolled his eyes in annoyance thanks to the feelings of jealousy.

"You guys are also safe from tribal. Get your tarp and head back to camp." As he send them off, he then turned to Tatakai. "Tatakai, new situation for three of you, not so new for the others. Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the third person voted out of this game. We'll figure who that will be tonight. Head back to the camp."

 _"So we're going to Tribal Council **again** , we have to vote somebody off **again** , and my fate in this game lies in other peoples' hands... **again**..." Fox rolled his eyes and shook his head simply thinking about it. "The only thing I can hope is that the original Tatakai members see Snake as a bigger threat in the game than me and Bowser."_

* * *

 **Okay, not as late as last week I believe. Thought this would take me a while to edit but I thought wrong. Props to me once again for not making you guys wait all day for a chapter. ;-)**

 **Anyways, for the first time in this game, people from Tatakai are finally going to Tribal Council. That being said, if anyone is a fan of either Ike, Wolf, or Link, you all better hope that Snake, Bowser, and Fox pull a fast one on them by somehow working together to get one of them voted off. After all, Wolf now has an idol.**

 **Speaking of the other three, Bowser really knows how to diss people, especially if he feels that someone did him wrong (lol). Let's see how it all plays out as he heads to tribal for a third straight time.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who would Snake write down at tribal and why?  
**

 **2\. Do you guys prefer three tribes or two tribes? A lot of seasons are different, after all.**

 **3\. Besides Snake, who else do you feel is on the chopping block?**

 **(Oh, just so that you know, 'Brussell Hants' is actually Russell Hantz in real life. Yes, he has played on the actual show before.)**

 **Next time, Tribal Council for the swapped Tatakai tribe. Don't forget to vote on my poll on your favorites for this fic and leave a review on this chapter if you like! I'll be with you all next week as we find out who it is!**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 9 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 11 - Day 9 Part 2

 **Alright, so the new Tatakai tribe has to go to Tribal Council, something that half the team isn't used to. Let's see if it's really three against three as Ike, Link, and Wolf go against Bowser, Fox, and Snake. Wolf has an immunity idol, and Fox and Snake are on the chopping block. How is this gonna turn out?  
**

 **On a side note, majority of the players from the old Sumasshu tribe is safe from Tribal Council for the first time. However, whoever is voted out at this one coming up will determine the fate of the game. Let's read and find out who's going home!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 9**

* * *

For the first time in the game, the Tatakai tribe returned to their beach with nothing other than themselves, much to their great disappointment over the outcome of the challenge that day. They could have sworn they were going to win, but seconds before they were finished, their entire stack fell to the ground, and by that point, it was clearly too late.

"Well, we tried it." Wolf was the first to speak. "We were this close to finishing the challenge and all of a sudden, all the blocks came tumbling down so now we have to live with it. I _really_ want to send Sumasshu back to Tribal Council."

Link nodded in agreement. "Hey, even though we lost today, at least Sumasshu's getting a break. With them already losing the first two immunity challenges, I couldn't help but actually feel sorry for them."

"At least we know it isn't the end of the world." Ike glanced at the bright side. "We're giving them a break today so that they can lose next time. When we come back strong at the next immunity challenge, they'd better hope that they're enjoying their time away from tribal while it lasts."

Wolf laughed at that. "Yeah, then we're gonna make them feel even worse by making sure we not only _beat_ them, but by making sure they humiliate themselves. I hope it is a complete blowout."

Bowser nodded. "Even though I'm disappointed, at least I can say that I'm glad I am finally off that stupid joke of a tribe. Anything but Sumasshu and I'm happy."

" _Despite me being on Tatakai, my team still lost." Snake recalled. "Yet, maybe losing today could be a good thing. This tribe has three from old Sumasshu, and three who have been on Tatakai since day one. Somebody's gotta go. Ike, Link, and Wolf aren't breaking up obviously. They need one more person to vote for whoever they want… which is me. I wanted to blindside Mario after Falco went home, but obviously I have bigger things to worry about. So I hate to do it, but I have to throw Bowser and Fox under the bus. Maybe I can sneak around Bowser and Fox so I could have some side conversations with Ike, Link, and Wolf. I only have a matter of time."_

As he was now standing by the boat with Ike, he found his time to strike. "So, how do you guys feel going into Tribal Council for the first time?"

"...Meh, pretty mixed." Ike shrugged after thinking for a moment. "I'm interested to experience it in person since I'm a fan, but at the same time, I love winning, and us not winning today is a bummer. Since it was an immunity _and_ reward challenge _and_ we came in last place, we didn't even get to bring a tarp back here. I _really_ hope it doesn't rain tonight…"

Snake sighed. "Well, since this is gonna be your first tribal, what do you think it's best for the tribe?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, for me personally, I'm a strong player. You are clearly a strong physical player as well. I don't think Wolf and Link are as strong as I am, not that I'm bragging or anything. But, they're good enough in challenges. So hopefully, we can't beat Sumasshu at the next challenge.

With him laughing a little at the end of his statement, Snake expressed his own thoughts. "I agree. If keeping the tribe strong as a priority here, then that's what we need to do. Nobody on this tribe is weak, though, so the best thing for us to do is to get rid of the… 'weakest' physical player here."

"...Okay…" Ike paused and stared. "...Who do you think that would be?"

"... _Fox_." Snake answered. "I have more reasons, too. He's been on the bottom from day one only because he was in Bowser's alliance, who refused to work with Mario because they thought he was taking control of the tribe, which he wasn't."

"I see… So he and Bowser are on the outs of old Sumasshu?"

"Yes. We already sent two people from their alliance home and I wouldn't mind sending a third member right after Falco got the boot. I'm writing Fox's name down tonight and not Bowser's simply because that of the six of us, Fox is the weakest physical player of the tribe, especially when it comes to those two." Snake explained. "Sure, Bowser's running speed isn't the best, but turtle's a monster compared to McCloud."

"...Turtle…" He blinked. "You mean dragon?"

"Whatever he is, he has to stay." Snake answered. "That's the bottom line."

-/-

"Did any of old Sumasshu talk to you?" Wolf inquired walking along with Link on a pathway to get water.

"Just some small talk with Fox, but nothing strategic at all." Link replied staring forward. "However, Ike told me that Snake wants to vote Fox out because us five are stronger than he is."

Wolf completely stopped in his tracks. "...Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Link nodded, also putting his walk on hold. "What do you think?"

"Hmm… Bowser was right after all…" He thought out loud. "...Well, lemme tell ya' what I think. Okay, I know how important is to keep the tribe strong and all, but since we all believe that the six of us are strong together, sometimes tribes can survive without a certain person. In this case, it's Snake."

"You saying that we should vote Snake out instead?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"I would vote Snake out. Yes." He replied. "He might be the strongest of the team, but we still have us two, Ike, and Bowser. And Bowser himself is the second strongest of those three. Bowser wants Snake out for being a potential major threat because he thinks that he's the brains behind the Mario alliance."

"...I see… I dunno what to do, now." Link sighed shaking his head. "This game is complicated on so many levels. Last thing I want to do is to vote out the wrong person and then it bites me in the rear end."

"Hey, it's Survivor." Wolf reminded him. "It's complicated. In predicaments like this, it only proves how complicated things really are. But one thing's for certain, we can't just think about the next tribal. Say if we merge, Snake will then try to run the show and then he gets jury votes for his gameplay, and then he wins a million dollars. I think we should get him out while we can."

"...That's a... pretty valid point right there." Link had to agree. "...I'll have to think about this within the course of the afternoon."

-/-

Later on in the day, Bowser was unusually silent. He had an arm leaning against the shelter with a somewhat worried on his face. To further show his concern, he took his free hand and slowly slid it down his face.

O'Donnell then came by with new information. "Alright, lemme tell you something."

"I'm listening…"

"...You were right."

"...What do you mean?" He widened his eyes a little.

"I've just got finished talking to Link a few minutes ago after we went to get water." His thumb pointed back in the direction he came from. "He told me that Snake was having a conversation with Ike about throwing Fox under the bus because us five are stronger than he is. But the thing is, if this is going to be the case if we go to tribal again next time, then what's the point? Get rid of the next weakest? That'd be Link or… hate to say it, _me_ of all people. I don't know if Snake thought that far into it, but I don't wanna go home."

"...So, what are we gonna do?" Bowser blinked after looking away for a brief moment.

"I'm gonna talk to Ike." Wolf decided with a nod. "Tell Fox that we're gonna save him. But the one thing you cannot do is to rat out our plan."

"I won't, unless I want be a Survivor idiot and be one of those people." Bowser shook his head slowly. "I'll tell Fox to act like he's comfortable as if we're getting ready to blindside one of you."

"Fine."

Minutes later, Fox came back from snorkeling again with a stingray on the spear. "So… heard anything?"

"Snake's trying to blindside you."

"...What?" Fox raised his eyebrow and dropped his jaw.

"Yep." Bowser nodded. "I was talking to Wolf yesterday of how threatening Snake is after he lied to us about being in an alliance together, and now he's at it again."

"So, what's happening now?"

"Wolf told me that he had a conversation to Link about what Snake said to Ike. He told me that he's throwing you under the bus because even though we're a strong tribe, you're at the bottom."

Obviously, Fox looked super ticked off.

" _I'm in so much hot water right now." Fox shook his head, being the most irritated since the moment he stepped on Kodai Island. "Snake is trying to kick me to the curb. We were right, but still, like Bowser said, he's definitely living up to his name. When you have someone like that around, it causes trouble quickly. I can't have someone like that around. So now the only thing I can do is hope that Ike, Link, Wolf see that tonight without me being desperate."_

"What should I do? Act like I'm not going home?"

"That's the best way to go." Bowser answered. "That'll make Snake think that _you_ think he's not gonna write your name down."

"...Wait a minute…" Fox began to think for a moment. "Who does _he_ think we're gonna write down?"

"...Here he comes…" Bowser whispered, looking in the direction Fox came from. "Uh... He never spoke about yet... You know what, tell him that we're gonna vote for Link."

"Hey, guys." Less than a dozen seconds later, Snake met up with his old tribemates. "Tryna to break up the others."

"Dude, we've been trying since we first got on this new tribe." Bowser laughed. "I'm trying so hard to make them vote off Link. Of those three, Link is the weakest, and I feel that he's gonna be close friends with Ike. Two of us Sumasshu people are already gone, so we need to take action here and finally show Tatakai what we're really made of."

"Okay." Snake nodded after being 'reassured'. "I just talked to Wolf at the water well saying that Link should be a target anyway, and not one of us."

" _Liar…" Fox said in his confessional. "The audacity. I'm thinking: this dude lies so much he doesn't even know that people can see right through 'em. Stop lying."_

"I do hope that they see our way." Snake continued. "Wouldn't be surprised if Link gets more strategic if he's still here tomorrow on day ten. What I'm gonna go do right now is to talk to Wolf and see who we're throwing the ball at, and then I'll talk to Ike again."

"Yeah, you do that and we'll just um…" Bowser scratched his head. "Sit here and hope they use their brains. It's the Tatakai tribe. So, I really hope they play smart."

When Snake was out of sight, Bowser and Fox looked at each other and immediately began laughing.

"He's a snake alright." Fox said.

-/-

"'Sup?" Wolf cocked his head to the side with his arms folded. He was finally able to reunite with Ike again. Of course, it was a good thing, especially since at that point, they were due to be on their way to Tribal Council in about twenty minutes.

"I heard from Link you're targeting Snake." Ike replied. "Is this true?"

"I am." Wolf answered with a quick nod. "I'm writing his name down because of the possibility that he could be the biggest threat of the whole game. Snake just spoke to me and he thinks I'm writing down Fox tonight."

"Same here." Ike bobbed his head up and down. "...To be honest, if I am writing Snake's name down, I'm worried about what's gonna happen to this tribe in the long run…"

"Understandable." Wolf could not agree more. "There are consequences about not voting out Snake, but there are consequences in not voting out Fox… I'm starting to second guess myself on this Snake vote… I dunno..."

" _I'm_ starting to second guess myself writing down Fox." Ike blinked before chuckling slightly. "I guess this is what it feels like when you know you're going to tribal tonight."

"I guess we'll just have the three of us decide and have a brief discussion right before we leave." Wolf concluded. "It may be our last chance that we're gonna talk to each other like this after all."

"That's fine, then. If we just find out where Link is we need to talk immediately. ...What name do you think Fox and Bowser are telling Snake to write down?"

"Hmm..." He placed a thumb underneath his chin to think. "...I guess Link makes the most sense... Unless, they're somehow, someway, pulling this big massive trick over are heads are we're falling for it right now."

"I don't think that would make sense." Ike shook his head in disagreement. "That would force a 3-3 tie. I _really_ don't want it to be a tie."

" _About twenty minutes before tribal, we're suddenly confused on who to keep tonight." Wolf explained. "Besides being the strongest, another reason to why we can't vote for Bowser is because of him being the first one to speak of something that happened back on his tribe, and the possibility of him actually telling the truth. But, it's Survivor. So in my mind I'm like: 'Snake'... 'Fox'... 'Snake'... 'Fox'... But either way, they both have their benefits. I'm just ready to get this over and done with because this whole Tribal Council thing is already driving me crazy a little."_

Bowser, Snake, and Fox were then seen grabbing their torches before they walked to Tribal Council for the third time, yet for the first time, they will be traveling with Tatakai members who had yet to go to tribal, which would be a new experience.

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 9**

* * *

As the group of six entered Tribal Council, Master Hand waited until they were all seated, with the tallest people choosing to sit in the back three seats.

"For those of you who don't have the torch, get one, dip it in and get fire." Master Hand ordered as Ike, Link, and Wolf promptly stood to grab an unlit torch and follow the same procedure as the Sumasshu tribe back on day three.

"This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council where in this game, fire represents your life and when your fire's gone, so are you."

As each of the three Tatakai members sat down, Master Hand began the discussion.

"Alright, so the swap." He started. "One tribe has Sumasshu in the minority, while the other two tribes are divided _literally_ perfectly, including this one. Three from Sumasshu and three from Tatakai. Wolf, how does all that play out knowing that three people from the opposing tribe are coming into your home with Ike and Link?"

"Um, well normally in Survivor, if a certain tribe is on the bottom since they're in the minority, they're the targets and there's nothing they can do except hope for a miracle." Wolf shrugged for a moment. "In this situation however, it's three against three. So unless somebody has an idol that I don't know about, there's gonna be a 4-2 vote at least."

"Would it mean that you would have pull somebody over from Sumasshu?"

"Exactly." Wolf answered. "If you want to keep Tatakai together, then what other choice do I have? There isn't."

"Unless it's the other way around." Master Hand took his index finger swirled it around in a circular motion.

"Oh, they know it's not gonna happen." He laughed shaking his head. "We figured that these three would try and throw each other under the bus, but apparently their gameplay is to fight us until one of us goes down so they can take over our own beach. But, I don't see that happening. Why would people force a tie when there are eighteen people left in the game? That's sort of a large number if you ask me. It doesn't add up at all."

"Really?" Master Hand asked. "So in that case, Bowser, Fox, and Snake are in trouble if things don't go your way. But Fox, then again, it could be the other way around. It takes one person from the Tatakai tribe alliance to break the vote and suddenly you guys have a foot in the door."

"I think that me, Bowser, and Snake have been conversations with each of the three people of Tatakai since they one. They may seem like a solid three, but everyone knows that everything isn't always as it seems. It all comes down to who's at the bottom of the original alliance."

Snake smirked largely as if this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Link, you're shaking your head. You're not buying it."

"I'm sure not." Link replied. "They don't know who's with who on here. They haven't been with us since day one. All three of them were on the opposite tribe and they know it. I'll make sure that one of those three goes home tonight."

"So two different stories here." Master Hand concluded. "That means somebody's lying. Bowser, if Fox is telling the truth, what will tonight's vote mean to you?"

"Tonight's vote would basically be a compromise. All six of us are strong members." He began to elaborate. "But, it comes down to basically the weakest of the strong. Sad, I know, but at least that person would be voted out due to becoming a potential threat say if that person gets very deep in the game. You know, you can't just think about the next tribal. For example: should we worry about this person now? Later? You never know until you make that decision when you write that name down on the parchment over there."

"What could be a potential threat in your game?" He asked.

"See, I'm thinking about long term here." He answered. "All of these are great people unlike my horrible Sumasshu tribe. Despite that, I gotta vote somebody out who I think I can't beat in the long run should I make it far. ...And it pains me to say that because I wanna think I can beat anybody, but I'm not the only one here unfortunately…"

"Ike, when Bowser says that a threat to him is someone who he thinks he can't beat if he were to make it farther in this game, how does that make you feel?"

"I understand, because if I was in his shoes right now, there's no doubt in my mind that I would say the same thing." He agreed with the turtle, dragon-like creature. "I'm physical, but am I that much of a threat to the people around me? That's the main question, and it comes down to how people perceive me in the game. All I can say to these guys right now that this is my first tribal, so you never know what I'm capable of, yet not capable of, until it happens."

"...What do you mean by that?" Link looked rather confounded.

"What I'm saying is that if people are trying to vote me out now, they might miss the opportunity to work with someone that would probably help them get further in the game depending by the circumstances."

"Fox, if people are throwing _your_ name out there," Master Hand said. "what reasons would you give the three Tatakai members of keeping you here?"

"Uh, where do I start?" Fox looked up slightly to think. "Well, I've been busting my butt off at camp. This is a physical tribe and I can sure help whenever they need me, as much as I need them. But looking at the other five members of my tribe, it's pretty obvious that they're tougher than I am, and that's actually good for me. This is one tough tribe and we're all in the same boat. Yet the thing is, if I were to get to the merge and complete in the challenges, am I the most obvious threat?"

"Just look at Sumasshu." He continued. "Ganondorf? Mewtwo? Captain Falcon? Donkey Kong? Those are four people and they're from both teams. I might be stronger than Mario and Pit, but those are just two people. Those four alone is a strong team, even though they were dragging behind since they're not the fastest. They would have been the victims tonight and not us, because if that tower never fell, we would have most likely won."

"So Snake, what would be the bottom line for this vote?"

He thought for quite a few moments. "...We need to get our hands dirty."

Bowser, Fox, and Wolf all glanced at Snake immediately after he responded to Master Hand's question. Although, the former two in particular knew exactly where he was going with that statement.

"...Alright, it is time to vote. Link, you're up."

With the Hyrulian going up first, he proceeded to the Tribal Council voting area. Soon afterwards, Fox was up next, writing down the person who he thought was after him, which was of course, Snake.

"You are the biggest threat." He stated. "I want you to know that you're not the only one who is playing this game right now. You may have knocked two of my friends out, but in doing so, this is what you get."

Snake paid no mind to Fox since he assumed that he was writing down another name.

Once it was Bowser's turn to vote, he had a similar speech to Fox.

"You have been lying to me and targeting my alliance just because Mario said so." Bowser glared at the camera. "Look up the word karma in the dictionary, and this vote is what you will see."

Even though Snake actually looked at the tribemate this time, he still never thought too much of it.

After Ike, by the time the former spy agent went up to the voting area, he wasted no time writing down the name of the anthropomorphic fox.

"In this case scenario, we needed to throw each other under the bus." Snake stated. "That's the way things need to be. Hopefully we're in a unique situation where we actually need each other. Keep in mind that I was planning on working with you and Bowser, but that obviously can't happen now. Sorry."

Unlike Snake, Fox actually was staring dead at Snake when he saw him hold up the parchment to the camera. His facial expression was in fact a blank, yet irritated stare.

"Here goes nothing..." Wolf stated with a sigh, finally writing down a name after he was the last one to head up to the urn. When the lupine was done, he sat back down in his spot directly in front of Bowser.

"I'll go tally the votes…" said Master Hand.

Bowser shook his head slowly while Fox looked as confident as ever. Yet deep inside, he knew that his life in the game was on the line. Snake on the other hand was completely certain both inside and out.

Returning with the urn, Master Hand looked at the new Tatakai tribe. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

All six Survivor contestants simply waited, including Wolf O'Donnell, who also chose to eye each of his tribemates just to see if someone else would stand up.

No one did.

"...Okay. Once the votes are in, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes…"

"Here we go…" Bowser whispered to himself.

"First vote: Fox."

He shook his head unsurprisingly.

"...Snake."

Snake's small smirk immediately dropped upon seeing his name being read.

"One vote Snake, one vote Fox."

"Solid Snake. Two votes Snake."

Now he was glancing around his tribe with completely widened eyes. Bowser only stared back in anger. Wolf all the while found the whole thing amusing as he could not help but snicker a little under his breath. Knowing this, he nimbly covered his mouth.

Master Hand unfolded the fourth vote to reveal. "Snake."

Obviously at that point, the mercenary was completely stunned at what was happening in front of him."Three votes Snake, one vote Fox."

"Aw man..." He covered his face with his left hand, shaking his head gradually.

"Third person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island: Snake. That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"..." At first, Snake simply stared in utter shock for at least a few seconds. "Wow..."

Finally standing to walk over to his torch, he sighed with a shake of his head. Yet, he still had a smile on his face. "Good job."

"Don't 'good job' me!" Bowser shouted.

"Snake, the tribe has spoken."

When the master snuffed his torch, he shook his head once more, still astounded by the voting result.

"Time for you to go."

Snake turned around and held up a hand as a farewell. "I'll see you all at the reunion."

Fox turned to Wolf while holding the biggest look of relief on his face. "Thank you."

"Well, in spite of Snake's shocked reaction," Master Hand observed. "it seems that this tribe has come to the unanimous decision to vote him out. Let's see how this plays out in the long run as this tribe discussed. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight."

With them heading out, Fox and Bowser glanced on each other, knowing that they just had their best moment in the game so far.

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Bowser** **\- Snake**

 **Fox** **\- Snake**

 **Snake** **\- Fox**

 **Link** **\- Snake**

 **Wolf** **\- Snake**

 **Ike** **\- Snake**

* * *

" _Wow… The last person who I thought was gonna be sent home tonight was me… I don't know how these people got together and managed to vote me out of this game. Maybe it was Bowser and Fox the whole time, but they're still in the game, and I'm not. Props to them."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Mario, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Pit / Link, Wolf, Ike, Bowser, Fox / Lucario, Samus, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Bayonetta**

* * *

 **And there you have it. For once, Bowser and Fox got a break in the game. And they could be right! Perhaps they blindsided possibly the biggest potential threat in the whole game. After all, he was actually going to work with them and blindside Mario back on the Sumasshu camp, but then he changed his strategy and throws the target back on Fox without any shame, and people saw right through it. I know that this would say a lot to the other tribes, especially to Samus and Captain Falcon.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you feel that Snake was once of those people that got screwed over by the swap?**

 **2\. If this tribe went to Tribal Council again, who do you think would get the boot and why?**

 **3\. Do you agree that Snake was possibly the biggest threat of the remaining players?**

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll on your top five players! Also, I made a YouTube introduction for this fanfic! Since I can't post a link, type in "Survivor - Kodai Island (Official Intro)".**

 **I encourage all Snake fans to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 10 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 12 - Night 9 + Day 10 Pt 1

 **Sorry Snake fans about your fav being voted out of the game, but since people saw as the biggest threat to win the game, he had to get out as early as possible. After all, he was playing behind the scenes of the Sumasshu tribe, in spite of getting in small feuds with Falcon, but he was still running things beyond both Mario and Bowser's backs. And with Snake gone, that basically blew up Captain Falcon and Samus's games (mainly the latter) since he was their main ally.**

 **So at this point, if the winner of this season is not Snake, than it's literally anyone else's game. Let's see what would happen this chapter so I can let you all predict.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 9**

* * *

With the remaining five members of the new Tatakai tribe returning to their camp again, for once after Tribal Council, no one was mad nor disappointed. Everyone was on the same page, with the exception of the player that ended up getting the boot. That being said, if anything, everyone was pleased for their own reasons.

"Dude, Snake's face was absolutely priceless." Bowser was the first to laugh. "He obviously never saw it coming. Karma is _real_."

"No doubt about that." Fox grinned. "We get to spend at least a couple more days here, and now everyone's gonna be surprised that Snake's gone when we get to the next challenge. And it's gonna show them that we can play the game just as hard they can."

" _So at Tribal Council, we had a choice to get rid of either Snake or Fox for various reasons." Wolf explained. "And we chose to get rid of Snake in the end. If what Bowser and Fox said was true, if he was gonna cause chaos, he could have actually harmed me, Ike, and Link in the long run... specifically me. That would have been anything but good."_

With a couple minutes passing by, the koopa and the lupine ended up sitting by the fire.

"Thank you for saving us." Bowser started a conversation.

"Oh, it's nothing." Wolf waved it off. "If we all got to the merge and Snake ending up being with us, he would have came up with a plan to take out this entire tribe. I don't want someone like that in my way of a million dollars."

Bowser nodded sharing the same thought. "Glad you believed me. Snake would have ran the show, even more than Mario would. He would have even turned against the majority Sumasshu alliance at some point in the merge. But he still flipped on me first and I of course can never forgive him for that. Once it's done, it's done."

" _Hmm… Bowser seems like a cool dude to keep around." Wolf thought out loud. "I'm starting to have more conversations with him and I think he would actually help my game in the future. Maybe I can use him for a few more votes because I'm starting to feel like that's just one more person I can count on. He seems like a trustworthy guy."_

Meanwhile, Ike, Link, and Fox were having their own conversation about the Snake vote.

"I mean, I just can't thank you enough." Fox expressed, obviously feeling completely ecstatic. "I've felt like I've been hanging on by the skin of my teeth for the whole game and I felt like I needed a break."

"Well, we actually thought about it for a long while before we went to tribal, and we thought that Snake was much more dangerous to keep around." Link explained. "If he wanted to get his hands dirty, we had to do the dirty work first. I believe he put the final nail in his coffin after his last comment at tribal. Why did he say that?"

"Psh..." Fox folded his arms as he stood up. "Maybe to continue to fool me into thinking that one of you was about to get blindsided somehow. But Snake got cocky and he got his just desserts. Now he's wondering how his game got screwed up. He already has to sit next to Falco at the reunion."

They both then waved fox off so that he could Wolf and Bowser's conversation, leaving the two to glance at each other.

"...You _really_ think we're not gonna regret this?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "See, when I stepped on this island on day one, I thought that we had to keep this team as strong as possible."

"True, but physical strength can't be the only factor all the time." Link shook his head in disagreement. "It's not like that one hundred percent of the time in Survivor anymore. The best thing to do is to just deal with it and hope for the best of our tribe."

His blue haired friend heaved a heavy sigh. "I just hope that this decision doesn't hit us hard in the future if you know what I mean."

 _"Even though I feel that we sent the right person home tonight, Ike is still nervous about the vote off." Link discussed. "I can understand where he's coming from, but when it comes to taking risks, this is one of the risks that we have to take. Literally everyone on this whole tribe knows how dangerous Snake is, so of course we had to send him home. The only asset that Snake can bring is to help us win challenges. This is Survivor, not Ninja Warrior."_

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 10**

* * *

The morning of day ten on the Sumasshu tribe was pretty decent if a castaway said so himself. People were already taking care of the chores for the day around the camp, including them splitting up the bamboo to increase their chances of sleeping better. The castaways and fans of the show were well aware that the 'bed' was anything but comfortable and it was already rare that they got a good amount of sleep.

"So has anyone ever actually been to Japan before?" Captain Falcon asked everyone.

"No."

"Never."

"I wish."

"I plan to sometime after this is over."

"I've been to Japan a couple times."

Douglas turned to Mario. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded in response. "Me and my brother would typically go here just to visit. I assumed that Master Hand was gonna let us do Survivor in Fiji, because that's been happening a lot lately. But, no. Out of all places, they chose Japan. Looks like I got in at just the right time."

 _"It's day on Survivor - Kodai Island." Mario stated. "Another person was voted off last night, and I know that it's not a guarantee a Tatakai member went home. It's a 3-3 split like it is over here, and whoever is not there will speak louder than what they're going to say to the other two tribes. So, I need to plan ahead here."_

At that moment, Mario and Pit was seen collecting firewood for the tribe.

"You think that we're gonna some reward where local Japanese tribesmen will come here and help us out with the camp?" Pit wondered.

"I'd love to think that, but unfortunately, I don't think they do that in Survivor anymore." Mario doubted. "It was fun to watch on television, but at this point, it's all about new ideas."

"Didn't they do it in Cambodia, though?" Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... I actually don't know for sure. I probably need to research about that when I get home. And speaking of which, I know Japan is going to be a hot topic when I come back, knowing that me and my brother have been here before."

"Oh yeah, about that,..." Pit suddenly had a thought running through his mind. "didn't you say you and your brother were literally the most famous plumbers of all time?"

"Yeah, it's a true story." Mario bobbed his head up and down. "We still do plumbing occasionally, but not as much as we used to. Often, we like to help our community for the most part. I think that's one of the reasons why they put me out here because I like helping people."

" _You know, ever since the swap, Pit is starting to become a new friend to me." Mario admitted. "We share similar interests and everything. It's good for me even though he's on the other side. Not just because it's good in general, but me knowing that Pit was on old Tatakai, I could potentially grow this connection with him and use it to my advantage strategically if I want to move further in this game."_

"Sorry for this coming out of nowhere, but I think I need to say this now while everyone is not near us." The plumber turned the volume of his voice down a few notches. "Exactly how tight are you are with Mewtwo and Ganon?"

"Hmm…" Pit thought out loud. "When it comes to Mewtwo and Ganondorf, I wouldn't say that I am tight with them on a friend level… Then again, I dunno what they're thinking half the time. All I know is that Ganon does not like Link, and Mewtwo is doing a great job at playing the quiet game. ...But, one thing they have in common is that they are strong players."

"I agree." He nodded. "They're both physical and my gut tells me that they're going to do so pretty crazy stuff strategically after what you just said. That's making them major threats."

"You're not wrong there…"

"So, what are you thinking as far as Tribal Council goes as of right now?"

"Well, I don't wanna draw rocks, so somebody has to vote their own member out." He explained. "I don't think Mewtwo and Ganon will flip and I think that _they_ think that I'm with them for the vote."

"...Are you?"

"...It depends on what my mind thinks for these next couple days. But right now… Let's just say I'll keep you updated on those two." Even though Pit sounded like he was with Mario on that point, his mind was already having second thoughts about the whole situation.

" _Mario is all of a sudden having a conversation with me and my alliance." He said with a little of surprise. "I don't blame him because this is a 3-3 situation here, and he wants me to work with him so that I can flip on my alliance. Nobody wants to draw rocks, but then nobody wants to put a target on himself and get voted out."_

"Just gonna say it right now, if we're gonna work together in secret, you can't tell either of those two what we're doing." Mario suggested. "Otherwise, we're _both_ in trouble. If I happen to get the boot because of them finding out whatever plans we may come up with, they might make a big move next time and get you out of here."

" _I wanna work with Mario, but I actually wanna work with Mewtwo and Ganon as well only to keep Tatakai strong to the point where it's necessary for us to break up. Yet like Mario said, if I actually want to work him, I don't want my big mouth to get me in trouble. So I'm not gonna run back and tell my alliance what Mario's saying to me… unless we lose an immunity challenge and have to go to tribal. I may not seem like the person who would make up a story to someone, but I do think I have the potential to do that. ...Hmm... I wouldn't call myself a villain because of that, more like the term 'double agent'. I'm pretty sure that's what they call it."_

* * *

 **Day 10**

* * *

For the fourth challenge in Survivor, there were three wooden buckets filled with small holes. Immediately following were obstacles that looked to be either stepped over or ducked under, all leading up to three giant water wells for the three tribes.

"Come on in, guys!"

Since the green tribe won the previous challenge first, Bokushingu were the first people to walk towards Master Hand. Like any other winning tribe, they showed their confidence with smiles across their faces. Sumasshu looked confident as well as they followed right behind. Their first victory as a tribe was something that they were still mentally celebrating, especially for those who had been on the tribe since day one.

The moment when Master Hand glanced at the last tribe who was coming, he introduced the members of it to the other two teams. "Bokushingu and Sumasshu, get your first look at the new Tatakai tribe. Snake voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Before Master Hand even announced who was sent home the previous night, as Tatakai expected, a lot of people expressed their shocked reactions. Samus looked at their tribemates with the most confused look, Mario widened his eyes out of disbelief, and Donkey Kong scratched his head trying to figure out what happened with the tribe.

"What?" Falcon could not believe who he was not looking at.

"What in the name of Chaos happened?" Sonic murmured.

All the while, Wolf, Bowser, and Fox grinned at everybody.

Before anyone could continue to wonder, Master Hand almost instantly took their minds off of it. "Alright, you guys ready to get to today's Reward Challenge?"

He began to explain. "For today's challenge, you are each gonna carry a bucket through a series of obstacles until you approach a water tower. You are gonna then fill that bucket with water and carry it back. The catch is that there are many small holes, so you are all gonna have to plug up as many holes as you can. First two tribes that pour all of their water into a pail will raise a flag, and those two tribes will win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Please tell me it'll be food…" Bowser muttered under his breath.

"First tribe that finishes will win…" Master Hand revealed the items under the cloth.

A big celebration occurred from each of the three tribes.

"Donuts, pastries, and a container filled with iced coffee." He then went over to the next covered table to reveal. "Second tribe that finishes will win a pitcher of iced coffee. At least it's somethin'. But as usual, losing tribe gets nothin'. I know it's worth playing for. Bokushingu, you have one extra person that's gonna sit out. Who's it gonna be?"

After a few moments of whispering, Wii Fit Trainer raised her hand.

"Wii Fit Trainer's gonna sit this one out." He concluded before he looked over at the other tribe of six. "Sumasshu, you have one extra person. Who's gonna sit out?"

Even though it took the tribe longer to discuss, they came to a unanimous decision to where Mario raised his hand.

"Mario's gonna sit this one out." He confirmed. "Everyone else, I'm gonna give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go, for reward, survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

The three tribes grabbed their respective buckets and they all raced off. Though unlike last time, they could not run as fast as possible, since they were already carrying a large bucket with holes, but everyone was aware that they were only as fast as their slowest teammate.

"Gotta go over and under those obstacles with that bucket!"

"Alright everyone, get in rhythm." said Bayonetta as she, Sonic, Samus, Little Mac, and Lucario paced themselves through the obstacle course very well. There was no rush, but they knew that they were just fast enough.

In spite of that, it was Sumasshu that ended up being the first tribe that complete it. Mewtwo pulled the handle and water promptly began filling in the bucket.

"Sumasshu off to an early lead." Master Hand kept note. "The other two tribes that are right behind are doing a nice job. Once you fill in that bucket, you must use your fingers to plug as many holes as you could while going through the obstacle at the same time."

Sonic and Fox ended up being the handles down as the rest of their teammates held their buckets while the water poured in.

"Sumasshu finished collecting water in their bucket, they're heading back!"

"Guys, let's just head back when it's like, halfway." Link suggested. "There's a greater risk if it's too heavy for us to carry."

Listening to his advice, the tribe ended up leaving the area, managing to eventually catch up with the Sumasshu tribe. Bokushingu noticed this and applied their strategy as well.

"Sumasshu has their bucket almost completely full with the other two tribes trying a different strategy."

The hardest part of the challenge was carrying the bucket filled with water through the obstacle course. At any point, anybody could mess up and lose all the water, forcing the team to head all the way back to the water well, still holding the bucket as they travel through the obstacle. Despite that, and the fact that their bucket was almost full completely, Sumasshu managed the situation very well thanks to Donkey Kong and Ganondorf.

"Sumasshu is the first back and they are now pouring water into their pail! Tatakai and Bokushingu right behind! You gotta make at least one more trip back to finish."

The other two tribes were quick to head back out in order to catch up with the leading red team. Although at that point, it would be somewhat difficult due to the two aforementioned characters being the strongest.

On the sit-out bench, Wii Fit Trainer was cheering her tribe again similar to the last time she was sitting out. "...Come on, Bokushingu! You can do this! Go Lucario! Go Bayonetta! Go! Go!"

Ignoring the fitness trainer, Bokushingu keep on pushing.

With more time passing, the three tribes were having a close race. Sumasshu's barrel had the most water, but Tatakai and Bokushingu were slowing gaining on them.

Things got even better for the two after Mewtwo tripped backwards over an obstacle he was supposed to step over while Pit was losing his grip.

"Sumasshu's losing quite a bit of water on the obstacle course!"

"We should have been doing what the other tribes are doing…" Falcon was already regretting the team's decision making.

Since Tataki ended coming back first, with they poured the water into the pail, it started to shake a little.

"C'mon, we're almost done!" Ike said as he teamed quickly rushed back out for possibly their last trip. A few seconds later, Bokushingu's pail began moving a bit.

"Everyone but Sumasshu is almost done with this challenge!"

"Oh god, guys…" Mario had a balled up hand under his chin as he shook his head slightly, seemingly already predicting the outcome.

When all three teams were back on the course, at that point, they knew when to step over and when to duck under. That being said, they did not need to take a quick glance of their footwork and the course. Of all times in a challenge, if a tribe is behind when the challenge is almost completed, there was typically a low chance of winning, and at that moment, it appeared t

* * *

o be Sumasshu if they continued to blow their lead, and they did.

Tatakai turned out to be the first back with their bucket filled with water, and in the end, they did not even need to pour all of the water they had, since it ended up being more than enough to earn satisfactory results.

The pail moved downwards to the ground, which was the cue for their blue flag to raise. When it did, it showcased the word 'Reward'.

" _ **TATAKAI WINS REWARD!**_ "

Right when they began to cheer, Bokushingu quickly returned to pour water down in their pail, and almost immediately, there were two tribes celebrating.

" _ **BOKUSHINGU WINS REWARD!**_ "

All Sumasshu could do was stop in the middle of the obstacle course, knowing that it was pointless to continue on.

-/-

"Tatakai, come get your reward. Bowser and Fox, this is your official first victory in this game." Master Hand grinned as Ike and Link grabbed the basket full of pastries while Bowser grabbed the iced coffee being more elated than ever before

"Bokushingu, come get your reward and iced coffee."

As the tribe clapped their heads, they collected their reward and started their way back to their camp as well as the Tatakai tribe.

"Sumasshu, got nothin' for you. Head back to camp."

 _"On top of us losing the challenge today, everyone including our tribe alliance was so shocked that Snake was sent home." Captain Falcon was still devastated on who was out of the game. "Like, I know we had our moments, but since we swapped it gave me a break for him. But it didn't mean that people had to send him home this early! Like, what are me and Samus gonna do now?"_

* * *

 **Okay, so clearly some people were not happy that Snake got the boot last chapter. Little do they know (at least as of right now) was that it was Bowser who was responsible for his blindside. At this point, it's clear that he'll do whatever it takes to win the game, even if it includes cutting someone's throat, knowing that they were both on the bottom of the game. But still, they left some unhappy people, especially Samus and Captain Falcon.**

 **What's interesting is that there were three tribes with three unique situations. On Sumasshu, the Sumasshu alliance was trying to get in the majority. On Tatakai, people were throwing each other under the bus. On Bokushingu, the majority alliance is simply dictating who's gong home since there are two people who have no say in the vote.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Which two tribes do you think will win the next immunity challenge?**

 **2\. Did Bowser made the right move, or did he shoot himself in the foot?**

 **3\. Mario earlier tells Pit to make a big move and blindside either Mewto or Ganondorf. Now judging by the fact that Snake went home, do you think it will influence Pit's decision? If so, what move do you think he'll make?  
**

 **I encourage everyone to review, check out my poll, and my YouTube intro for this fic. Simply type in "Survivor - Kodai Island".**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 10 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 13 - Day 10 Part 2

 **Alright, consider this chapter to be sort of a breather. There's not going to be any challenges taking place, nor will this be a chapter to where somebody has to go home. Right now, this is just going to be about strategy and tribe life. But, don't worry! At least there will be more talk about what moves people are gonna make from here on out!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 10**

* * *

Every last person of the Sumasshu camp were simply standing around the camp or laying in the shelter. All the while, every one of them was either regretting their mistakes in the last challenge, or wondering how Snake of all people got the boot. One could tell that the three members from the original Sumasshu tribe was mainly thinking of the latter.

" _So my team loses yet another challenge in this game." Mario started. "If this was an immunity challenge, everyone would be scrambling right now to find their place. But since this isn't, we're all simply lying there in defeat, thinking about how much fun Tatakai and Bokushingu are having right now."_

"First time I have to suffer from a loss." Mewtwo shook his head with eyes closed. "That's for sure. ...It does not feel right as far as I'm concerned."

"Well, welcome to Sumasshu." Captain Falcon spoke with a sarcastic smirk. "That's pretty much all I have to say."

"Don't get too upset about coffee and donuts, though." Mario suddenly stood up. "We just have to make sure that we win all these immunity challenges so that we wouldn't have to worry about scrambling all the time. But since we're all doing nothing for right now, I'm gonna get water. If anyone wants to join me, you're welcomed."

"I'll go." Donkey Kong raised his hand, standing up to follow Mario while, the rest watching the two head down in a different direction.

" _So I decided to be the first to say that I'm getting water and asked if anyone wants to come. If I specifically say a name to come with me, people will think I'm strategizing. Donkey Kong ended up being the only one going with me. Surprisingly, no one from Tatakai got up, nor Falcon. ...Meh, I guess it is what it is."_

At the water well, the two almost instantly began to talk.

"Okay, ever since before the challenge started, I was thinking to myself on the sit-out bench wondering how in the name of spaghetti did Snake got the boot? I figured that if it's going to be one of us Sumasshu players going home, then it'd probably be Fox. Bowser staying is something that I can understand, but Snake?"

"Exactly. Falcon's probably thinking the same thing even though those two bumped heads half the time." He nodded in agreement, filling his canteen with water. "At first I was thinking that he somehow got idol'd out, but the moment I looked at Bowser and Fox, those two, along with Wolf had smiles on their faces. Link and Ike looked pretty confident as well."

"...Really?" Mario simply stood. "I was still on the 'Snake voted out at the last Tribal Council' part. Why were they smiling?"

"My only guess is that they threw Snake under the bus and the Tatakais actually bought it."

"...Seriously?" Mario's annoyance was reaching a higher level. "Why in the heck would they do that? They were already on the bottom over here!"

"That's probably why they did it." DK hypothesized. "Snake was in our alliance, they probably told them that, as well as Snake's potential power in this game that could get in the way later on."

"Well..." Mario at that point did not know what to think. "I just... Okay, but... How can they... They could've... Ugh... This is killing me right now, DK..."

 _"Mario is kinda ticked off that Bowser and Fox were the ones responsible for Snake to be voted out. I mean, with Snake gone, it's obvious that it was a blindside. It just had to be." Donkey Kong said. "I'm kinda frustrated as well and I can see where Mario is coming from. If they wanted to be more trustworthy, the would have actually worked with Snake and potentially got rid of Wolf, Link, or Ike. But on the other hand, Bowser is proving himself to be an aggressive strategist, and Fox just wants to stay in the game no matter what it takes. Most likely they got rid of Snake as a way to get back at us so that we can think they're forces to be reckoned with."_

"What have you heard from those three?" DK chose to change the subject.

"I decided to have a quick conversation with Pit the other day about alliances." He explained. "He seems like a nice guy, so I'm trying to get him to flip to our side and blindside either Mewtwo or Ganondorf if we have to go to tribal, depending on who is going to hurt us the most... probably Mewtwo, since Ganon seems to care more about winning challenges at the moment, even though he can use strategy when he needs to."

"I agree. Mewtwo is the most likely person to manipulate others into getting his way." Donkey Kong closed the the lid on his canteen. "We need to keep Falcon in the loop so that we can all work on Pit. But we must continue to talk to everybody on this tribe so that there could be as least suspicion as possible. As for Bowser and Fox, if we end up facing them again in the future, we obviously need to keep watch of them in case they have the desire to stab us in the back again. It's already ten against seven in this game now, thanks to them."

 _"I don't know for sure if it was an emotional move or not, but I do know that one more of us is gone right now. It's best to have Bowser to be the main one responsible for flipping on Snake. So if we all meet again and we need one more person, we have to reel Fox in to an extent."_

-/-

With Mewtwo, Falcon, Ganon, and Pit remaining at the camp while their other two tribemates were gone, Mewtwo was the first to speak after quite a bit of silence occurred within the tribe.

"...What are the chances of those two strategizing at the water well?"

"Very likely to be honest." Ganondorf replied with a slight chuckle. "I purposefully said nothing just so that I could see if anyone would volunteer to go get water with Mario."

 _"When Mario left the camp to retrieve water, Donkey Kong of all people happened to be the one that went with him, and the only one that did that." The Gerudo recalled. "It is amusing to see nobody from my alliance standing up, because obviously Mario made a social move. Since Donkey Kong ended up going with him, that puts a target on himself as well."_

"You guys think they're coming up with a plan to vote off one of you three?" Douglass questioned.

"It is ninety percent likely that it is what they are doing. They could at least not make it obvious." Mewtwo answered. "I would have done a much better job myself."

" _Mario has probably been talking to both Donkey Kong and Douglas. I am not a fool. They are attempting to break the tie here if we have to go to tribal. However, it does not mean that we can not do it ourselves. We need to take over their own camp."_

"Our best interest is to get Mario out immediately." He stated to the other three contestants. "He should be the one person that needs to get the boot before the merge. Donkey Kong is one that we should focus on later if these swapped tribes stick and we lose an immunity challenge close to the merge. But in order to increase our chances of winning, if we lose next time around, he needs to pack his bags and leave."

He then shifted his head to Falcon lying on the bamboo bed. "What do you say?"

"...What?"

All eyes were on the racer.

"Would you be willing to work with us in the future?" Mewtwo inquired. "Mario and Donkey Kong are too dangerous of a couple to move forward in this game. One man is another one's ally."

"...I..." He then heaved a blunt sigh after many seconds of thinking. "Let's just see if we win the next challenge, okay?"

"...Fine then..." Ganon faced away, now with forward arms. "Just keep that in mind, and we will all go over it later. My strategy is to keep the tribe as strong as possible so that we do not need to worry about Tribal Council. But say we do need to go, Mario should be public enemy number one."

 _"Ganon just straight up asks me to flip and join his alliance with Pit and Mewtwo." Captain Falcon lifted his hands to only drop them less than two seconds later. "Now all of a sudden I'm a swing vote, and I didn't have to do anything. Once again, everything is up to me. Although, not only Ganon and Mewtwo had a point, but me, Snake, and Samus were literally trying to get rid of Mario before we swapped. So flipping would be an option. However, a Tatakai member wasn't voted out last time. Snake was. And at this point I'm thinking 'Okay, do I make a move now to show Bowser and Fox that I wanna work with them?' I don't wanna put a giant target on my back if we're already down in numbers, so that's why I do not wanna think about it anymore until after the next challenge."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 10**

* * *

" _For once, I've won_ _something_ _." Bowser laughed loudly. "It reminds me of when I was watching my team back in high school play basketball and we were on a major losing streak, and we finally managed to pull it through in the end. Deja vu is what I'm seeing right now, and it definitely feels amazing!"_

The Koopa, plus the rest of his tribemates were seen eating the pastries and other treats they received from the reward challenge.

" _Not only we beat the Sumasshu tribe, we beat that new tribe as well. I can't remember the name right now, but I don't care." He shook his head. "First place, baby! I said it before and I'll say it again: I am_ _ **SO**_ _happy that I'm not on Sumasshu anymore."_

"You know…" Wolf sucked his the cream off his fingers that came from one of the doughnuts. "I hope that we could win literally every challenge from here on out guys, and continue to make Sumasshu suffer."

"We have to do it." Bowser quickly bobbed his head up and down. "We have to. I will make sure every last one of them is gone. Especially Mario. It'd be perfect payback for everything he did."

"...Did you ever even _like_ anyone in his alliance?" Ike raised an eyebrow drinking coffee.

"Literally no one." He quivered. "They're either unlikeable, or people who I barely talked to. Maybe if a couple of them were in my alliance that it'd be different. But like I said, me and Fox over here are the last two of our own alliance. We're surviving by ourselves and they know it. Hopefully they got a taste of their own medicine now that they've seen what we did."

"..." That actually made Link pause for a moment in the middle of chewing a pastry.

 _"Even though we won that reward together, it doesn't mean that everything is perfect." He elaborated. "Bowser and Fox seem to be okay in our tribe, but no matter what, they were still part of the old Sumasshu tribe. Since we have the majority, we have to figure out who are we gonna send home next if we have to go back to tribal. Judging by Bowser's comments, he clearly is not with his old tribe anymore, and it's definitely something to think about."_

"Okay, what do you think now, Ike? Bowser is completely done with his tribe, and it is only day ten. Wow." Link whispered quietly while everyone else was loudly chatting away.

The blue-haired castaway had his arms folded and blinked. "...You're right. He seems to be very shady whenever things don't go his way. Somebody's gotta go and it's something that me, you, and Wolf should think about constantly. I don't wanna make it obvious between Fox and Bowser, but right now, Bowser is controlling Fox since he was apparently the leader of his own alliance. I would consider placing the target on him, but then the challenges."

"Exactly." He nodded in agreement. "We probably need to have some crazy strategy of us spreading information to each other at this point. I trust you, we trust each other, and we both trust Wolf. ...What is Fox's plan at this point?"

"You tell me."

"Well, he's thinking of something based on his position on the totem pole. It'd definitely be surprising if he wanted to vote off Bowser, which makes him even more untrustworthy because we could be actually wanting to keep him here." Link talked. "What we need to do is to keep him tame for now, and approach him with a plan."

"...True." Ike completely understood. "How about we lie and say that we don't trust Wolf to stir something up? We can tell Wolf about our plan to keep McCloud and Koopa on edge."

 _"At this point, it's all about who can I work with for the long run. Unfortunately, everyone that I can trust right now is conveniently in my alliance, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'd like to call it 'fighting for my friends'." Ike stated. "Whenever we get a chance, what me and Link are gonna do is to tell him to not worry if he has the potential to get votes, since we're not turning on him in any way. However, the hard part is to pit Bowser against him since he's already building a relationship with him since O'Donnell listened to what he said about Snake."_

* * *

 **Bokushingu**

 **Day 10**

* * *

"Ugh, bamboo... Goodbye." Bayonetta quickly got up from the bamboo to sit down in one of the new chairs the team got from the challenge. People could infer that she sat on the bamboo on purpose just to show them how much she appreciated the reward. "That's better... But hey, second place is not that bad, guys. This chair right here is all worth it. It's not gonna be the last competition we have to face after all."

"That's just right." Wii Fit Trainer agreed. "Besides, this is a new tribe anyway, so I'm still thinking that we're off to a good start. If we keep on going, we all just might make it to the merge. From there, we can see who's sticking together so that we can all hatch a good plan for the rest of the game."

"So, what do you think?" asked Bayonetta, stretching her legs out. "Hope we win the immunity challenge and be the first ones safe?"

"That's exactly what we need to do. Our best move is to slowly work our way up until we're completely dominant in this game. That's why I have an idea: as soon as we finish drinking our iced coffee, we need to do a workout session to prepare us for either tomorrow, or the next day."

Literally her entire tribe stared at her with either straightforward stares, or as if she was a completely different creature that was out of the ordinary.

"...Uh... Are you sure?" Little Mac pointed in the direction the ocean was. "I was actually thinking of snorkeling to retrieve fish for the day. We already have a fire going."

"The fish in the sea can wait." She told the boxing champion. "Right now, working out and exercising to win challenges should be our number one top priority. Otherwise, we're going to Tribal Council. You wouldn't wanna go to Tribal Council, _would you_ Little Mac?"

" _Okay… This Wii Fit Trainer chick over there…" Sonic facepalmed and exasperatingly shook his head gradually. "All I gotta say is that I'm surprised her old Tatakai team wasn't driven to insanity by this. Almost every time she speaks, it's always about fitness and exercise. If I had the upper hand, I would vote her out in less time than a heartbeat…"_

If Sonic was not in the best of moods at that moment, neither was Little Mac, especially since he knew what was the real top priority at that time.

 _"I was thinking of fishing for my team so that we have something to eat, since Tatakai already won the food portion of that challenge. Look, I know iced coffee and fish don't go together, but this is Survivor, not real life. We're not doing a challenge at camp, **Wii Fit Trainer**. I don't know what's the issue with her exactly, but something tells me that she somehow confused Survivor for a fitness training program. I know challenges are important and everything, and I know that we all like Sonic and Samus, but she is absolutely ridiculous."_

The blue hedgehog then glanced between the fitness trainer and his old tribemates, Samus Aran.

" _...You know what…" He suddenly came up with something. "I'm gonna try something here. I'm already on the bottom with Samus and I haven't found an idol, so I think that the both of us need to continue to throw shade at Wii Fit Trainer and hope that it works if we both wanna stay here. I like Samus, so it would hurt me if I wrote her name down... even though I'm probably the one set to go right now..."_

He was then seen with Samus somewhere in the trees.

"I mean, seriously." The blue blur could not let his frustration go. "She is worrying the crap out of me and literally everyone else who was with her in this game thus far. I can guarantee that. Why not send her home instead of one of us? Okay, she might not be a threat, but at least it'll make everyone happy. You're supposed to build relationships in this game, not push people way. The more relationships you have, the better your chances will be at making it."

"But it's a high chance that we're still gonna be the next targets. It's been over thirty seasons, so they can see right through our plan if we put it that way." Samus replied. "Maybe we can still try something, but we can't get too confident. I really don't like her either, but like I said, our chances of us both staying in this game could improve, but they are slim."

"...But like you said, we can try _something_." He repeated her own words. "If we somehow stand a chance of both of us staying in this game, we're gonna have to talk to the others about how frustrating it is to deal with her. Everyone would be on the same page."

"That's true, you're right about that." She nodded. "...Or… we can just play quiet and watch her dig her own grave…"

" _...You know what, I think that Samus had the better suggestion. We're just gonna try her idea, lay low, and watch her like she's a late night movie. Hopefully it'll be worth having popcorn over if Lucario, Little Mac, and Bayonetta are beyond over with her. But for now, to take my mind off of this, I'm gonna have a little fun, since this whole thing is a once in a lifetime experience."_

"Hey Little Mac, you wanna race me in Okinawa?" He was then seen heading back to the shelter to join the other tribe members.

"Sure." He got up from his spot, before talking quietly to Sonic when he got near. "We apparently already need to workout anyway according to Wii Fit Trainer..."

With those two being away and Samus still being in the woods, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Bayonetta were all on their own.

"Okay, class." Bayonetta decided to start strategizing while she can. "Today, we are going to decide who to keep around to play with a little longer like she or _he_ is our best friend, and who should we let go on their lonesome. Thoughts?"

"...Hmm…" Lucario began to think out loud. "If we would have lost the last immunity challenge, we would have voted out Sonic only because the tribe could have tolerated losing him. But now, voting him out at this point is not a guarantee. Samus is a strong female, and Sonic may not be the strongest, but his mobility is far too blatant to ignore."

"I'm fine with either of them, to be honest." Wii Fit Trainer was neutral on the decision. "Maybe we can talk about this later when we're in trouble."

That was when Bayonetta glanced at her funny for a second time on day ten. "...Girl, we have to decide. We have to talk about this while we can. They don't know that we're strategizing right now."

"Okay, well maybe I'll just go vote whoever's the most lazy. It's kinda funny to me how Sonic wants to race Little Mac right now, but when it comes to my exercise routines, he acts as if he doesn't even wanna consider on participating in them."

It cued the moment for Lucario to stare as well. "...I don't think so… They both do quite a bit around camp… Everyone on this whole tribe does. And as for the exercises as you say, perhaps at times they are... unnecessary?"

"Unnecessary?" Wii Fit Trainer raised an eyebrow. "Lucario, we were lucky enough to get second place in that challenge. If we lose immunity because we didn't work out, then it would bite us in the butt. You have to see that."

"Well, we gotta decide on _something_ , guys…" Bayonetta rolled her eyes.

" _All I wanted to do was to have a quick convo with Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer to see who should we vote out first. I even tried to make it fun like we're in some class at high school. We brought it up so many times, but never had a full blown discussion about it. Everyone of my alliance was there except for Little Mac, so I figured it'd be the perfect time."_

"... …" After a few more moments of nothing, Lucario turned around and walked off with a hand on his forehead. "I'll have to meditate about this later. I need a moment to think. If Sonic and Samus come back, let them know where I am in case they need me."

" _...And so when I_ _ **finally**_ _decided to get things started, Lucario has no idea, due to him probably being annoyed at um... 'the most annoying girl in class' today, and Wii Fit Trainer herself only 'half' cares about this. She just wants to be Wii Fit Trainer all the time and do... Wii Fit Trainer stuff. Sonic and Samus are elsewhere and we're all stuck at the shelter. Yet, I'm the only one who cares about having some sort of strategy right now. Isn't that how… you know, play the game!?"_

Wii Fit Trainer was staring in Lucario's direction as he slowly disappeared into the woods. "...What did he just say? ... _Meditating_?"

"He did it before back on Tatakai, Trainer…"

"I always thought he was joking, but he actually seems serious. I've never seen him doing it before myself…"

" _You know what, if no one's gonna know, and if we end up losing the next immunity challenge, I'm just gonna dictate who_ _ **I**_ _want gone if they continue to act like having no strategy is not a big deal in a game for a million dollars. Done. Plain and simple."_

Far from the shelter itself and near the water, Sonic and Little Mac could be seen racing away, with Little Mac obviously losing, yet trying his hardest to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **Once again, completely different stories. One tribe has swing votes on both sides of the fence, the next is trying to use manipulation for their own individual games, and the last tribe is all over the place in terms of strategy, and the majority of the problems all fall on Wii Fit Trainer. Maybe it was necessary for her to be the first person voted out of the game. Now she's becoming a liability.**

 **Before I end this off, I'd like to say that this is the first time I typed a story that has over 50,000 words. In my seven years of writing Fanfiction, this is my first time achieving this, so yay me! (Also, this is the longest story I've written so far.)**

 **Oh, and one more thing, if this was an actual Survivor episode, this would definitely be titled "Fighting for My Friends" thanks to Ike, lol.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Last time, I ask you guys if Pit would flip. Now that Captain Falcon is a swing vote for a second time, would he flip or not and why?**

 **2\. Would Bowser go against Wolf and Link and Ike applied their strategy well?**

 **3\. On a scale of one to ten (it's okay to go over), how much is Wii Fit Trainer hurting her tribe?**

 **4\. Who is playing the hardest right now?**

 **Watch my YouTube intro for this fic (simply type in "Survivor - Kodai Island"), vote on my poll on your top five players, and I encourage everyone to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 11 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 14 - Day 11 Part 1

 **Okay, everyone. So thanks to the two more people that voted on my poll for this! So far for fan favorites, we have Bowser, Samus, and Wolf all tied for first place, followed by Mario, Fox, Sonic, Link, Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Pit, Lucario, and somehow Dedede of all people for second in spite of already being out of the game. Nobody else has yet to score a single vote. In case you haven't voted yet, go cast your votes in. It will continue on until the last chapter.**

 **This chapter in particular is gonna be all about the immunity challenge. We have seventeen people left in the game, and that's still quite a lot of people. So anything can happen. Let's see who wins this time and who's most likely in danger of going home.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Day 11**

* * *

At the next immunity challenge, there was a rope obstacle course for all three tribes, followed by one gigantic maze that included barrels with small sandbags on top in certain areas. Further outward were slingshots for each team with a series of targets.

"Come on in, guys!"

Since the previous challenge was not an immunity challenge, all three tribes walked towards Master Hand almost simultaneously. Each one of them looked optimistic in their own way.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? First things first I'll take back the idols."

With Pit and Sonic doing what they were told, Master Hand placed them down on the small, standing table near him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"For today's challenge," He explained. "one person from each tribe will be your caller, while the rest of the tribe is going to be blindfolded. The remaining four members will be running in twos tied together as they climb through a difficult rope obstacle. Once they are done, they are gonna go through this big maze where there will be three stations that will have three sandbags for each tribe for each station. Once you all get out of the maze with all nine sandbags, you will all take off your blindfolds as the caller goes through the obstacles themselves and through the maze."

"From there," The hand-like body continued. "you will then use slingshots to knock down five targets. There's a twist: today, we are only looking for… _one_ winner."

It was the biggest jaw dropping moment of the season thus far for the castaways, as almost no one could express their state of disbelief into words.

"...Is he serious?" Samus asked in disbelief.

"No way…" Ike blinked.

"That's right." Master Hand 'smiled at the reaction'. "That would send _two_ tribes to Tribal Council, and only one tribe will be safe from the vote, guaranteed another few days here in Kodai Island."

"...You've got to be kidding me…" Unlike Ike, Bowser could not blink at all.

"Alright, let's get to it. Sumasshu, you have one person to sit out. Keep in mind that you can't sit out the same person in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

After a bit of whispering, Pit eventually raised his hand. "Me, I guess."

"Pit's gonna sit this one out." Master Hand concluded before shifting himself to the green tribe. "Bokushingu, you also have one extra person to sit out. It can not be Wii Fit Trainer."

Since that was the case, it ended up being a more complicated choice for Bokushingu. Now they had to look at who was more likely to be more useful in certain parts of the challenge. Finally coming up with a decision, Sonic's hand raised in the air, but judging by the look on his face, he was not too pleased about it at all.

"Sonic's gonna sit this one out." Master Hand nodded. "Alright, everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, we have our callers. Donkey Kong is going to be the caller for Sumasshu, Bowser is going to be the caller for Tatakai, and Little Mac is going to be the caller for Bokushingu."

With the three callers standing on their respective platforms to see the activity that was going to occur below them, there were a total of six pairs, with two sets of pairs for each tribe. For Sumasshu, Captain Falcon was with Ganondorf, and Mewtwo was with Mario. As for Tatakai, Wolf aligned with Fox, making Link being paired with Ike. Finally for Bokushingu, Wii Fit Trainer and Lucario were a pair, making Samus and Bayonetta the other.

"Here we go. For immunity, survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

The three callers all began shouting almost immediately after Master Hand allowed the challenge to start. Each pair was already inside the rope obstacle, trying their best to navigate through the many ropes without getting tangled up. Of course, since every last one of them could not see, it was easier said then done.

"GUYS, COME BACK OUT! I HAVE AN IDEA! COME BACK OUT!"

"Immediately out of the gate, Donkey Kong seems like he has something up his sleeve." Master Hand promptly turned in his direction.

"What is he thinking?" Captain Falcon asked no one in particular.

"GUYS, JUST TRUST ME! HURRY UP AND GET BACK OUT!"

Mewtwo snorted in the reaction. "I really hope he knows what he is doing, or else this could be a _joke_."

Once all four of the competing Summashu players climb backwards out of the obstacle, they only had a matter of time to wait for instructions.

"OKAY, NOW LISTEN TO ME. CLIMB UP AND CLIMB OVER! IT'S EASIER!"

Finally realizing where DK was going with his idea, they sprung back into action in no time and applied his strategy, all four of them immediately realizing that it was a common knowledge thing for them to do. To everyone's surprise, it paid off as they were quickly in the lead.

"Donkey Kong's strategy is paid off as his tribe is already through, or in this case, _over_ the first obstacle!" Master Hand shouted from afar.

If the other two tribes were not already halfway through the rope obstacle, the callers would have told them to apply the same strategy.

"IT'S OKAY, GUYS. WE CAN CATCH UP IN NO TIME!" Little Mac yelled to his team to keep up the level of optimism.

"Oh great, I'm already stuck." Samus said sarcastically, struggling to untie herself.

At the Tatakai tribe, despite not being in the lead, they were still working together quite well. Seconds later, one-by-one, they escaped the rope obstacle.

"GOOD JOB, GUYS!" Bowser clapped his hands. "AT LEAST WE'RE BEATING SOMEBODY!"

"Tatakai through the first obstacle!" Master Hand called. "Meanwhile, Donkey Kong had a head start for him to figure out this maze."

As the two pairs of Sumasshu became separated, he knew his eyes needed to multi-task, which was the more difficult part of the challenge. "OKAY, MARIO AND MEWTWO, TURN RIGHT! TURN RIGHT!"

In spite of doing what they were told, unfortunately for the two of them, they began bumping into things every couple of seconds.

"Bokushingu _finally_ escaping the ropes!"

"LINK AND IKE, DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING STRAIGHT! KEEP GOING STRAIGHT!"

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf were already at their first station. With the former collecting the sandbags, they continued on with their mission. However, on the way out, they ended up bumping into Link and Ike. With no one seeing it coming, they all crashed into each other so hard they almost fell down.

"BE CAREFUL!" Bowser warned.

"LUCARIO AND WII FIT TRAINER, FOLLOW LINK AND IKE! LISTEN TO THEM WALKING CAREFULLY!"

"How can we listen to them with Little Mac shouting all the time?" Wii Fit Trainer wondered.

"I do not know, but we can simply attempt at our best to filter them out…" Lucario answered. The advice that was given to them played out in their favor, yet they were walking rather slowly which served as their consequence. Since Lucario was leading, he had no intention to risk speed-walking to increase the noise level, which would further block out Link and Ike's footsteps.

"Everybody has their first set of bags, now!" Master Hand observed. "Sumasshu still has the lead, but it is slowly decreasing!"

"KEEP MOVING, GUYS! KEEP MOVING!" Donkey Kong yelled clapping his hands between words.

Pit simply sat staring while Sonic had a hand above his eyes in attempt to block the sun while viewing the players. To add salt to the wound, it was a rather hot day in Japan, which was not uncommon in Survivor.

"You did not look happy when your tribe chose you to sit out." Pit then said.

"I'm not…" He replied with a sigh. "The only reason I'm here is because of Wii Fit Trainer… I mean, I feel like being useless to my tribe by sitting here and doing nothing, you know? It's normal for me to always help out with stuff, but I'm not."

"MARIO AND MEWTWO AT SUMASSHU'S SECOND STATION!"

Even though they were both in the right area in the maze, it did not help anything when Mewtwo accidentally grabbed Tatakai's bags.

"HEY!" Bowser shouted at them.

"NO! MARIO AND MEWTWO, THOSE ARE NOT OURS! PUT THEM BACK!"

"WOLF AND FOX, STAY THERE! STAY STILL!"

Bowser noticed that Wolf and Fox were nearing the same station as Mewtwo and Mario with the blue sandbags. His mind was thinking that since the four of them were in the same area, he figured he could convince the two Sumasshu members to give the sandbags to his team.

It was a risk, but he knew he had to put it to the test. "MARIO AND MEWTWO, WALK FORWARD AND DROP THE SANDBAGS! YOU'RE GOING TO BUMP INTO MY TEAMMATES!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S NOT ON OUR TEAM! GO DROP THE SANDBAGS BACK AT THE STATION!" Donkey Kong replied.

"What does Bowser think we look like?" Mario said as he and Mewtwo turned around, following the right caller's orders. In response, Bowser facepalmed.

"WOLF AND FOX, KEEP GOING!"

Wolf groaned in annoyance. He knew exactly what his caller was trying to do.

Regardless of the fact that Mewtwo was returning the sandbags to the station, he did not put them on the right barrel. The barrel belonged to Bokushingu, and Samus and Bayonetta were then found in the same area.

"...Mass confusion going on over there in that second station!" Master Hand was confounded himself.

"No wait, Samus, I think these are ours." Bayonetta said as she tried to get themselves back on track. Making the right move, they quickly headed back out as Tatakai was finally able to grab their sandbags.

"Ganondorf and Captain Falcon at their _final_ station!"

Donkey Kong clapped again. "OKAY, MARIO AND MEWTWO, THEY HAVE THE LAST FEW BAGS! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET OUT OF THE MAZE, NOW! LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY!"

Aside from DK's booming voice, Mewtwo decided to guide himself by feeling wherever the rails took him and Mario. "...Okay, this _has_ to be a dead end…"

"MEWTWO AND MARIO, TURN AROUND!"

With Ike and Link at the last station, Little Mac had to work faster. Luckily, like Donkey Kong at the rope obstacle and Bowser with the sandbag situation, he had his own ideas.

"OKAY, LISTEN TO ME VERY CAREFULLY! SAMUS AND BAYONETTA, I'M GOING TO GUIDE YOU OUT OF THIS MAZE! WII FIT TRAINER AND LUCARIO, KEEP SEARCHING!"

"Sounds like Little Mac wants to take his team to the lead after being in last place since the beginning of this challenge." Master Hand noted.

Slowly, his strategy began to pay off as the two Bokushingu girls ended up following Mario and Mewtwo right out of the maze. Simultaneously, Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer finally made it to the last station.

"YES! THAT'S IT!" Little Mac cheered.

"Gotta wait until everybody from your tribe gets out of the maze so that the caller can go through these obstacles!" Master Hand reminded everyone.

Eventually, all four Tatakai members all met up with each other as Bowser was guiding all four of them at once. At that point, Sumasshu had all their members escaped the maze successfully, which was the cue for Donkey Kong to take on the course. However, like Master Hand stated, the lead was still decreasing gradually as all of Tatakai made it out with Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer right behind.

As both Bowser and Little Mac sprung into action, they remember DK's strategy by climbing up and over the rope obstacle.

Since the three callers were not blindfolded, it made the maze much easier for them to complete. Also, thanks to them guiding other people through it, they were way more confident in the directions they were going for the most part.

DK was out of the maze first, but Little Mac had fast feet; he managed to make it out quickly. On the other hand, Bowser chose to follow Little Mac the entire time. With all this taking place, Sumasshu's lead was officially evaporated.

"Sumasshu, take off your blindfolds! Bokushingu, take off your blindfolds!"

Since Bowser was slower, it took him longer for him to get with the rest of his tribe. He was even out of breath by the time he rejoined them.

"Tatakai, take off your blindfolds!"

Conveniently at the slingshots, all three callers decided to fire at the targets for their respective tribes. Success of hitting the targets was off and on, yet Tatakai and Sumasshu were tied with two targets each, with only three remaining. Bokushingu on the other hand was in last place with only one target knocked down, yet they still had the chance to catch up.

"Donkey Kong hits the _third_ target for Sumasshu!" Master Hand called. "Bokushingu hits their _second_ target!"

Tatakai was quickly able to knock down their third target easily, making the score tied again with the two original tribes. However, it did not last for long as Little Mac was finally able to catch up with him taking down their third target with no trouble at all.

"We are dead even!"

"C'mon, Donkey Kong! You told me you do stuff like this when you're bored all the time!" Pit recalled. "This is _nothing_!"

He seemed to be right with that statement with the ape going back a little further to hit the second to last target.

"Sumasshu, now with only _one_ target left!"

"Oh, geez…" Sonic stared with his heart racing for the wrong reasons.

"You got this, Bowser!" Wolf clapped as Bowser was also able to hit the next target.

"Tatakai with only one target left! ...Bokushingu with only one target left!"

"Oh, kill me…" Bayonetta turned her body sideways shaking her head while he arms began to fold. She was yet to go to Tribal Council and she certainly had no desire to. In her mind, looking at it all unfold was the worst part, so she chose not to.

"Bowser going in deep…" Master Hand stared at the dragon, turtle-like creature as Bowser backed up further to fire.

"...Just short!"

Barely a second after that short statement, Donkey Kong fired his sandbag. Only this time, it landed on the fifth and final target perfectly.

" _ **SUMASSHU WINS IMMUNITY!"**_

It ended up being a much bigger celebration for the Sumasshu tribe than before. On the contrary, Wolf cursed under his breath, Fox immediately covered his face with both hands and Sonic still sat still on the sit-out bench with his right hand covering almost his entire face.

-/-

"Sumasshu is safe, and will be the only ones safe tonight." Master Hand confirmed as he gave the complete idol to Mario. "Nobody going home from your tribe. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Congrats!"

As they were leaving, the remaining eleven players stood there either watching them leave with the idol, or stared down, wishing it was them that was safe that day.

"Alright, Tatakai and Bokushingu, I will see you both at Tribal Council… at the same time..."

Every last player had their eyes staring at Master Hand as if time had stopped itself.

"...where you will vote off _one_ person."

An even bigger reaction from the crowd occurred, with most of them gasping while the rest remained staring, with their heads leaning in closer. Some of the castaways then stared at the opposing tribe.

"That's right." Master Hand 'nodded'. "When both tribes go to Tribal Council, one person from either of the two remaining tribes will be going home. We'll figure out who's that gonna be. Head back to camp."

" _After that challenge that I ended up not participating in (which I'm still mad about), just when I think that my game is done, all of a sudden Bokushingu and Tatakai will be going to Tribal Council simultaneously to vote off one person. Now all of a sudden, everybody needs my vote since everyone from my tribe has the numbers to vote someone off of someone from Tatakai! The Survivor Gods came in at the right time. That's for sure."_

As for Bayonetta, she had no clue on what to think.

 _"I don't know anymore... This game is always unpredictable. Before the immunity challenge, I thought that since because of two of my allies deciding to not strategize with me yesterday, it came to the conclusion that the annoying factor was too high and it is disrupting the tribe's strategy, which was to currently split the votes between Sonic and Samus in case either of them having an idol. However, I figured that if it was just us going to Tribal, I would have pulled Sonic and Samus to the side and I would have blindsided Wii Fit Trainer."_

 _"She's not only annoying everybody, but she's affecting everybody, which is hurting my game. If she gets far and makes it to the merge, she's gonna hurt a lot of people. I wanted her gone, but now since we're going to Tribal Council with Tatakai, I need to make sure my relationships are still in check, especially with Wolf and Ike, because I don't know who they want gone."_

* * *

 **Okay, I know I probably have some explaining to do. This twist has actually happened before, and it does not have a good reputation (I didn't like it myself). The only reason to why I'm doing this myself is just to experiment on how it would all play out. I've already know who is going home next chapter (as well as the rest of the boot order for this whole thing). Now, likely after this, I would never do something like this again. I'm just letting you all know this in advance before the person goes home.**

 **Now for the castaways themselves, in the final confessional for this chapter, Bayonetta reveals at the last second that she wanted to get rid of Wii Fit Trainer, for her thinking that she was interrupting the strategy for herself and her alliance, as well as her reputation. So...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Which tribe would you prefer be safe from this vote and why?**

 **2\. Say if only one tribe was going to Tribal Council (assuming that the green tribe got third place), would Bayonetta make the right move by getting rid of Wii Fit Trainer?**

 **Like I said, Samus, Bowser, and Wolf are currently leading in my poll. If you have five people that you are rooting for, vote for them in hopes to catch up! I encourage everyone to review and I will see you all next week!**


	15. Chapter 15: Day 11 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 15 - Day 11 Part 2

 **Okay, I'm back with good news! I have edited until the chapter that has the next immunity challenge (chapter 17)! So for the next couple weeks, chapters will be coming in early!**

 **So now let's talk about the poll. Samus is still in the lead, but now with three votes. Bowser, Sonic, Wolf, and Bayonetta are all tied for second place with two votes, and Mario, Dedede, Fox, Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pit all have one point in third place. The rest has no votes at this moment.**

 **My reaction to this is that how in the world is Samus in the lead of all people as of now (now that I don't like it because I do)? It's just that it's very surprising, but thank you Samus and Metroid fans!**

 **Now let's have a quick recap: another person will be going home when this chapter is over, but it's going to be someone from either the Tatakai tribe or Bokushingu tribe thanks to the twist. (I've already explained what I felt about it last chapter). Afterwards, there will be sixteen people left in this game with a shot to win. Will your fave survive?  
**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Bokushingu**

 **Day 11**

* * *

" _Well, for the first time my team has lost a challenge in this game. Normally, one of us six would be going home, in this case either Sonic or Samus. But since us plus Tatakai is going to vote off one person, now we need to make sure all six of us stay in the game and make sure one of Tatakai goes home… we're gonna think about this all day…" Little Mac sighed and rested his head in the palm of his right hand. "I mean, sure we have relationships with Wolf, Ike, and Link, but we're still two separate teams. We're not bringing them back to camp with us."_

"So, you're saying that voting with them it's the worst thing that can happen?" Bayonetta questioned, as she and Little Mac were whispering as they made it back to their camp.

"As of right now, yes."

As he set his stuff down in the shelter, he heaved a heavy sigh as he began to tend to the fire that was already burning before he and his tribemates left to head to the immunity challenge.

"Well, at least we don't have to scramble and fight ourselves." Samus looked at the bright side. "This twist has happened before, and we clearly can't trust any other team right now even though we're all in different alliances."

"Regardless of that, it actually makes things much more difficult." Lucario stared down having his arms folded. "We have us six against those five. It may seem simple, but there are multiple factors as well."

"We have to talk about who most likely has an idol, if anyone even _has_ one. Then, we have to figure out what would each person would do if they have an one." Little Mac brought up. "Not only that, but if we could, we should also try and figure who would _they_ vote for. And flippers do exist in this game. Only Samus and Sonic have interacted with Bowser and Fox, so we only have limited room to work with here."

" _About time we're strategizing." Bayonetta said in her confessional._

"Okay, so let's talk about us, first, since we have the majority." She clapped once with a smirk. "Who are _we_ gonna vote for? Bowser and Fox are at the bottom over there since they were on the original Sumasshu tribe. We can't vote out one of _our_ old tribemates, so who do we vote for?"

Sonic and Samus simply stared and blinked throughout the conversation.

 _The former was chortling a little. "I always like it how the tables turn. Sonic the Hedgehog was set to be the fourth person voted out of Survivor, now all of a sudden I'm in the most powerful position in this game."_

Sonic chose to speak first. "Okay, well we all know how shocked everyone was went Snake went home. Bowser and Fox were smiling, so something tells me they played a huge part in getting his torch snuffed. I guess they wanted to show us that they can play the game, too."

"I'd put most of the blame on Bowser. He doesn't like it when things don't go his way. He got tired of being on the bottom and he felt that Snake lied to him." Samus added on. "He was trying to send us a message, but if anything, it makes him more a threat with a larger target on your back. That's gonna come up at tribal."

"Well, which one of those two is more likely to have an idol?" Wii Fit Trainer inquired. "I'd bet coins on both of them, but I was never on Sumasshu at all. What do you two, think?"

Samus took a moment to think. "I'd bet coins on both of them as well, because Bowser has been the type of person that will get angry if he doesn't get his way. Fox, however, is a little sneaky and not afraid to have something up his sleeve."

"So?" Little Mac cocked his head to the side. "What do you think?"

"Hmm…" She thought again. "I think that Fox is more likely to have it. If you're sneaky, you're more likely to do something. If you're angry, most of the time you'd spend the day... complaining and pouting."

"...Okay, we will go with Samus's suggestion that Fox might have an idol." Lucario placed a hand underneath his chin. "It could potentially be a good thing even if he does, since right now in this case scenario, it is crucial to think about physical threats. Say if we were able to vote off Bowser, it decreases their chances of winning challenges. He is one of the strongest contestants remaining as of now, and if he gets to the merge, it is highly likely that he will win quite a few immunity challenges."

"Yes." Wii Fit Trainer smiled confidently. "This is what I was talking about. We need to keep start a new challenge winning streak. Bowser will prevent us from doing that if we don't get rid of him now. We're already lucky enough that they got rid of Snake. But if Bowser's gone, we have a strong team of six, and we can all make it to the merge."

"But, one thing we have to do when we go to tribal: always expect the unexpected." Little Mac raised a finger. "'Cause if Bowser has an idol, then we're in trouble…"

" _Okay, so the plan right now is to decide between Bowser and Fox. We were discussing it ever since we got back to camp." Samus explained. "We still are, as a matter of fact. But the one thing that is not stopping us from bringing it to a close is because of us worrying about someone having an idol. And as for quite a few Survivors, someone playing an idol can cost other players their game. ...I'd rather not have one of them be me…"_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 11**

* * *

" _I thought we had it." Bowser lifted his hands up slightly, only to drop them back down. "I thought we had it. My last shot missed that last target by an question, it is officially my lowest point in this entire game so far, even more than half of my alliance being wiped out."_

"You did good, Bowser." Link placed a hand on Koopa's shoulder. "You really did."

"I thought we had it in the bag, but it was neck-and-neck and that's what happened." Ike shrugged. "But we did the best we could and if Bowser would have hit that target, we would've won. So I'm still confident in this tribe no matter the circumstances."

" _I don't care if my tribe says we were so close. A loss is a loss. I'd be even more frustrated if this was a blowout, but due to my incredible communication skills, I almost led my tribe to victory." He suddenly grinned before it went back to a frown. "However, we're going back to Tribal Council, and there's a chance that all of us might stay here if we play our cards right thanks to this sudden twist."_

"This is going to be a major discussion." Fox stated. "We need to of course talk about this right now."

"Well, let's jump right to it. I'll start." Wolf cleared his throat. "Do you guys think there's an idol on that new beach?"

"There _has_ to be." Fox was certain. "Why wouldn't there be one?"

"Okay, so even if there is, we're down in numbers, so they wouldn't waste one. We could cross that right off the bat."

"Alright, so there's no idol we have to worry about." Ike confirmed. "Sonic and Samus are at the bottom of the Bokushingu tribe alliance, so all we have to do is decide who do we vote for and that's it. Samus is the stronger player, so she's our first target. But if we get too worried, we can change it to Sonic. Simple."

"No, it's not." Link blinked.

"Why not?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"...Because we're down in numbers!" Link answered. "We are five against six, so most likely one of us is going home. Me, you, and Wolf are safe, so now we need to figure out how are we gonna save both Fox and Bowser."

"Okay... But what about the Tatakai alliance on the Bokushingu tribe? What about Bayonetta?"

"Now's not the time to think about Bayonetta right now." Wolf shook his head. "What they're gonna do try and do is either decrease our chances by winning challenges, or try to flush an idol by voting for Fox."

After some silence have passed, Fox resumed the conversation. "...Okay, we have two options. We can either find an idol, or we have to get at least one person to flip."

"...Why would Sonic and Samus flip?" Wolf questioned. "They have to somehow know who we're voting for, which we don't want them to. This is not what happened before."

"...Okay, nevermind the flipping part… We have to find an idol… Now."

"..."

" _So far, I have told literally no one that I have an idol." Wolf stated. "Found it a long time ago and of course I didn't need to use it because I didn't even feel like I was a target. However, am I gonna use it tonight? You bet Lylat I would. Am I gonna tell anyone I'm gonna use it? Heck no."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 11**

* * *

At the tribal, Master Hand looked at the entrance to see the Bokushingu tribe come in first. They all filled up all the chairs to Master Hand's right, meaning that the remaining tribe would fill in the seats on his left.

"We'll now bring in the Tatakai tribe."

The green tribe glanced over to the entrance to see the remaining five Survivors enter Tribal Council.

Once all were seated, Master Hand commenced the tribal. "For those of you who don't have a torch, grab one, dip it in and get fire."

Wii Fit Trainor, Lucario, Bayonetta, and Little Mac got up and did what they were told as they dipped in their torches in the fire pit in front of them almost simultaneously.

"This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents your life. When you're fire's gone, so are you."

When Bayonetta was the last person that sat down at the end, the master began the discussion.

"Okay, let's put this show on the road." He started. "Two tribes, eleven people, six versus five, Bokushingu, how worried are you all tonight, if _at_ all?"

"Well," Little Mac spoke. "some of us are not _as_ worried, while some of us are so worried that they're jumping out of their skin at the moment. Judging by the obvious numbers, it's not hard to see why. They could be in a powerful place in this game right now, but at the same time, they've been on the bottom since day one."

"So Sonic, it's very clear he's referring to you and Samus who are on the bottom, and now since the twist has occurred, you both suddenly have a fighting chance of staying in the game." Master Hand noted. "It's six against five."

"That is true, master." Sonic nodded. "If all of us stick to the plan, every last person needs to write down that person's name down. If one messes up, then it would ruin everything. But if we all do what we said, that's all it would take to vote off someone over there."

Pointing toward the left, they all stared in reaction.

"Well, I guess the same saying goes for our side I guess. If we all vote for whoever we discussed today, and if things actually turn out the way we want to, then that's all it would take to vote somebody off from over there." Ike pointed back to Bokushingu.

"And while we're at it, can we talk about what happened with Snake please?"

The entire group had their eyes on Sonic.

"Did Snake do something, or did Bowser and Fox chose to do something first?"

"It was the former." Fox recalled the events. "We weren't just gonna sit there. Snake wanted to get me out. He tried playing double agent on these three Tatakai members but we all saw right through it. We weren't just gonna let him slide by in this game."

"He tried to hit us first, so we hit harder." Bowser added on. "The moment we knew that Snake was gonna write Fox's name down, that was when he dug his own grave. I predicted it would happen. He told Wolf, who then told me. Go ahead and tell the rest of the Sumasshu people whenever you reunite with them so that they'll know before they all start throwing temper tantrums and talk about me behind their backs."

With no words spoken for a certain amount of seconds in spite of everyone glancing at each other, Master Hand broke the silence.

"Okay, so Bowser," He held his hand out. "you and Fox are in the most danger tonight. Not only the Tatakai tribe is at the bottom of this vote, because of you two being in the minority alliance of the tribe, you both are at the bottom… of the bottom."

That caused most of the castaways to laugh.

"That is true, though. We both been on the bottom since vote number one." Bowser said as his laughter slowly came to an end. "But me and Fox, we can't just worry about each other. Nope. Now we gotta worry about the entire tribe. Even though us two, plus Sonic and Samus are at the bottom of these two alliances, us Tatakai members need to make sure that things go our way tonight, and they're tryna do the opposite."

"So, what could go your way?"

"If things go to our plan. By that, I mean that if we have an idol-"

The entire Bokushingu tribe whipped their heads at the opposing team.

"-and if we can play it correctly, one of them will be going home. Unfortunately, despite us searching for it all day, no one has it. They probably won't believe me, but that's a statement that could be true. If they ignore it, that's on them. Let it be their fault."

As Wolf simply said nothing, some of Bokushingu glanced at each other in response.

"So Bokushingu, obviously, big reaction. Lucario, _you_ seem to be in the majority of everything." Master Hand observed. "If Bowser's telling the truth, does that affect any part of _your_ game plan tonight?"

"Well, literally every single detail affects our plan tonight, master." He elaborated. "We had to spend time thinking about each and every single person on that tribe, and we also had to consider what would happen if any of those six people play and idol and what would each individual would do with it."

"Same."

Ike's simple remark gained Bokushingu's attention to Tatakai again.

"We're playing the game as well." Ike continued. "But we have the worst situation since we're one member down. Why? 'Cause we had to go to tribal by ourselves last time. _They_ did not."

"Do you think any of those six has an idol?" Master Hand pointed at the green team.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Even if they do, I don't know why any of the people in the majority of the Bokushingu alliance would use it now since we don't have anything."

"Wii Fit Trainer, when you hear Ike say that, do you think that he has a point? He's saying that if one of the core four in your tribe have an idol, why waste it?"

"You know, it's funny how he didn't mention Samus and Sonic."

That was when Ike shifted his head.

"Sonic and Samus could have an idol, which I doubt they do. But if one of those five play an idol, then one of us would play our own idol, that is, if we know that they're playing it on the person we're trying to send home. But since none of us wannna home, it's all about keeping the team together. People are trying to make the merge here, and they're trying to make the merge over _there_. And to top it all off, Sumasshu is not here right now. We're the remaining two separate teams and we're still in this game."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"But we have already told you guys that we don't even have it!" Ike recalled and glared at the fitness trainer. "You guys have the majority, we don't. So even if the majority has it, they don't even need to use it!"

"Ike, you never know what can happen."

"But I just told you-"

"You _never_ know what can happen."

"But-"

"You never know what can happen, and that's that. Do you think you can assume everything?"

All the blue-haired Tatakai member could do was roll his eyes.

"Link, if what Ike is saying is true, what would be another thing that the Tatakai tribe could hope for?" Master Hand questioned.

"There was this discussion about people possibly flipping-"

Once again, Tatakai earned the attention of the Bokushingu tribe.

"-but due to how confusing that would be, it's pretty obvious it's not happening. People have to manage as many social relationships as they can. One crack can change the entire game and for the rest of this season, everyone will be angry at each other, which can hurt peoples' games."

"...So then, what?" The hand asked.

"...Hope for a miracle, I guess." Link shook his head with uncertainty. "At least I know that _I'm_ not going anywhere. Ike's not going anywhere, same as Wolf, Lucario, Bayonetta, Little Mac, and Wii Fit Trainer."

"So, let me get this straight." Master Hand wanted to break the whole concept down. "Seven of you are in the same tribal alliance, _four_ of you are at the bottom. The majority alliance is apparently still staying strong due to relationships, but at the same time, you're hurting the other team because of the opposing side wanting to win more immunity challenges."

"...Basically." Ike answered in response. "I love fighting for everyone and my friends, but for once we gotta go against each other. Let's see who comes out on top."

Master Hand decided that he had gathered enough information from each of the two tribes. "Alright, we'll see how this plays out. It is time to vote. Bayonetta, you're up."

As she walked up to the voting area, she wasted no time writing her first name down on the piece of parchment. Holding it up, she stated her peace.

"If it was just us going to Tribal Council, voting for someone on your side was not my intention; I wanted to vote out Wii Fit Trainer. But blindsiding her right now in this case situation will shoot myself in the foot and then I get sixteenth place. So as for you, if you really are going home, nice knowing you for like, ten minutes or so."

Winking with a smile, she walked back to her seat as one-by-one, everyone else followed as their names were being called.

When it was Bowser's turn, he held his vote up with a glare. "We were in different alliances on lame Sumasshu thanks to Mario. We already got rid of Snake, so this is the next step of vengeance. Sorry, not sorry."

With the rest of the people voting, the Wii Fit Trainer was the last to do so.

"This is the team's plan. We've calculated everything we needed to in order to advance ourselves. If this pulls off in our favor, it gives us an extra advantage in the game."

Walking to sit back down in her spot, Master Hand 'nodded' once more.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Sonic stared down, thinking nothing but the possibility of him getting enough votes for himself to be sent home. Wolf on the other hand had a thumb beneath his chin as he stared at Master Hand floating to the voting area.

Upon returning, he placed the urn down and looked at eleven of the seventeen remaining castaways. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

All six of Bokushingu stared hard at the five Tatakai members who only stared back in response as a supposed 'retaliation' that none of them had the idol.

Yet after a few seconds of staring, Wolf out of nowhere stood up, much to everyone's shock.

"What the…" Sonic trailed off.

"He did have it after all…" Fox said.

As Wolf made it over to Master Hand, with his idol now pulled from the pocket of his jacket, he looked at the rest of his tribe.

"Hmm…"

Not one of them blinked.

Looking back at Master Hand, he nodded as he made up his decision. "I'm playing it for Bowser."

Jaw dropping and eyes widening, Bowser almost felt as if he was dreaming as the entire scene played right before his eyes. The Koopa could not even mouth 'thank you' to O'Donnell. He was not the only one either, as Lucario's mouth also dropped as Little Mac slowly shook his head staring below himself.

"This is a hidden immunity idol." Master Hand confirmed with the item being in his grasp. "Any votes cast for Bowser will not count. I'll read the votes."

Bayonetta sighed in complete frustration.

"First vote…"

Ike crossed his fingers as the other four Tatakai members waited.

"Bowser. Does not count."

He clenched up his fist before nimbly pulling his arms downwards as a 'yes' expression while Wolf formed an evil grin.

"Bowser. Does not count."

"Bowser. Does not count."

"Bowser. Does not count."

"Good job." Ike said as he high-fived the lupine.

"Bowser. Does not count."

"Bowser. Does not count."

As the majority alliance in the Bokushingu tribe simply waited, Sonic and Samus were so still it seemed as if they were frozen.

Slowly unfolding the next vote, Master Hand turned it around to show it to the players. "Samus. One vote Samus."

Her hands almost immediately covered her face as she cursed under her breath.

"Samus. Two votes Samus."

Finally uncovering her face, she glared at the five members on her right side that was the opposing tribe. She was specifically eyeing Wolf for being the main culprit of the situation.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island: Samus. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Getting up, she shook her head with a sigh in complete disbelief at what just occurred. Mr. O'Donnell over here…"

With a simple shrug, it was obvious that he did not care what she had to say.

Placing her torch in the hole, she looked at Master Hand.

"Samus, the tribe has spoken."

As he snuffed her torch, the fourth vote off was confirmed. "Time for you to go."

"Gotta give credit where credit is due. Good job, Tatakai."

Walking away, Samus actually sped-walked her way out of Tribal Council.

"I'm still here…" Sonic mumbled to himself. "I'm still here..."

"Well, the five had it right." Master Hand concluded. "All they could do was to hope for a miracle, and it ended up with an idol being played that sent the first person from the new tribe home. Let's see how much impact this vote will have in the future. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight!"

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Samus** **-** _ **Bowser**_

 **Sonic** **-** _ **Bowser**_

 **Lucario** **-** _ **Bowser**_

 **Wii Fit Trainer** **-** _ **Bowser**_

 **Little Mac** **-** _ **Bowser**_

 **Bayonetta** **-** _ **Bowser**_

 **Bowser** **\- Samus**

 **Fox** **\- Samus**

 **Link** **\- Samus**

 **Wolf** **\- Samus**

 **Ike** **\- Samus**

 _ **Final Decision:** _**Samus**

 **(Any italicized votes means that they did not count, since we can't strike through names in stories.)**

* * *

" _Thanks to Wolf, I'm now out of the game. They probably thought that I'm the stronger player in the minority alliance of Bokushingu, so what can I do? And of course, he sends me home right after Snake, so now I have to deal with him again. I wanted to make it to at least the merge, but I fun nonetheless."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Mario, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Pit / Link, Wolf, Ike, Bowser, Fox / Lucario, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Bayonetta**

* * *

 **...Did that really just happen? Really? I've just talked about how Samus got the most votes from people thus far, and all of a sudden she's out of the game. What?**

 **Okay, this has to be the biggest vote of the season so far. We have our first idol play in this fanfic, and it was used successfully, since Wolf cancelled out the majority of the votes. If he didn't play it, Bowser would have been going home instead of Samus. With that, one of the only three females is out of the game.**

 **So of course, it was a huge move made by Wolf, knowing that there was the risk of Bokushingu voting for Fox, but he played his cards right and all of Tatakai is safe. However, Bokushingu is going to have a rough night in the next chapter.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What would be the reaction of the Sumasshu tribe after seeing Samus not being in the game anymore at the next challenge?**

 **2\. Given the rest of the players of the season, how big of an impact with Samus's loss be on the challenges?**

 **3\. With four players being out of the game so far, who do you see as the biggest threat to win and why?**

 **Watch my "Survivor - Kodai Island" intro on YouTube if you haven't already, vote for your top five faves on my poll, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter, and I am so, so sorry to all the Samus and Metroid fans! Don't worry. At least she got voted off right after Snake!**


	16. Chapter 16: Day 12 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 16 - Night 11 and Day 12

 ***Sigh* Okay, so after Samus got blindsided, it means the following: Bokushingu is now slightly at a higher risk of losing challenges, another person from the original Sumasshu tribe is sent home, and both of Captain Falcon's closest allies are gone.**

 **At this point, all we can do is keep reading as usual. Now that Wolf has played his idol, the only other person that has an idol is Donkey Kong and his tribe is now on an winning streak. (This is what happens when you put himself, Captain Falcon, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf together.)**

 **Ooh, and also, I have now edited to the point where I got to the chapter where a tribe wins immunity with there are fifteen people left in the game! (Up to chapter 21). So like I said, updates will come early for now.**

 **Update on my poll: everything is still the same. Samus is still in the lead, but I don't know how much longer she will be now that she's out of the game. Vote for your top 5 favorite players this season once you finished reading!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Bokushingu**

 **Night 11**

* * *

All five remaining members of the Bokushingu tribe were silent as they all returned back to camp with their torches. Setting them down by a tree, the castaways sat down themselves in the same fashion when they returned from the previous challenge.

"...Well…" said Sonic looking at everybody.

"Well…" Little Mac repeated his word.

"...I mean, just… I don't know…" Bayonetta heaved the most dramatic, yet quickest sigh.

"We've lost a strong female on this team." Wii Fit Trainer said. "Now we all have to work even harder."

 _"Our game plan was ruined. We had a perfect plan to vote off Bowser, but an idol was played, and that cost Samus her game. We had all three females on our team, and Samus was a strong woman. Without her, instead of decreasing Tatakai's chances of winning challenges, it's going to be the exact opposite. I **have** to have this team do more workout routines. Hmm... Maybe right before breakfast would be nice, because you can't exercise right after eating."_

"...About how long do you all think Wolf had the idol?" Lucario questioned, running the events of the tribal through his head. "For all we know, he could have had it even before we swapped and told no one."

"I bet that's probably one way to look at it." Wii Fit Trainer nodded in agreement. "He could have either snucked around and found it when none of us were watching him, or got scared and found the idol before Tribal Council and not tell anyone. It's kinda funny how his team reacted. I took a look at the Tatakai tribe when Wolf went up to Master Hand, and it's very clear that _they_ didn't even know he had it."

"I guess the four of us are lucky that we weren't on the bottom." Little Mac looked at the bright side before turning to Sonic. "Guess it's just you, now."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll live." Sonic waved it off. Yet in his mind, he of course had much more to say.

" _I thought we were going to vote off Bowser, which we all_ _ **tried**_ _to do." He explained with his hands raised. "Then out of nowhere, Wolf of all people had an idol, and it was a fifty-fifty shot of him playing it on the right person, which he did. Samus ended up getting blindsided and that leaves me against the world, basically."_

Wii Fit Trainer spoke again. "The point is that now that we've lost a member, we need to figure out a way to move forward. Without Samus, it will be even harder for us to win challenges. However, it doesn't mean that we're gonna give up; not without hard work and determination. We're gonna take a long walk around the beach, and then we're gonna workout before breakfast. We _have_ to win immunity next time."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes and shook her head gradually.

 _" **Nothing** has went my way ever since I've been on this camp. I'm the only person in my alliance that did not want to vote off anyone from the Sumasshu alliance, but then I had to deal with a setback. I'm tired of Wii Fit Trainer, I'm tired of her interrupting our tribe's strategy, I'm tired of her stupid workout routines, and I couldn't get rid of her. So, I had to pull Sonic to the side and vent."_

She was now standing with him just behind the shelter. "Look, just so you know, it wasn't meant to be this way. None of us knew that this was gonna happen. I know we probably would have lost the challenge anyway, but no matter what, I actually wanted to get rid of Wii Fit Trainer."

His eyes widened.

"I'm tired of her, you're tired of her, we're _all_ tired of her. Let's face it. She's nothing but a menace to society. With my vote, your vote, and Samus's vote, Little Mac writing down Samus's name per say, and Wii Fit and Lucario voting for you, it would have been a 3-2-1 vote. And guess who gets blindsided? Exactly." Bayonetta continued. "So what I'm gonna do is to make sure you're not going home if we lose again. Maybe we can pull Little Mac in. She's ruining my game."

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 12**

* * *

It was just past seven in the morning, and the five members of the new Tatakai tribe were still ecstatic that the Tribal Council voting the night before completely worked the way they intended it to be.

Bowser could not have been happier, thinking that it was his highest moment in the game thus far. Currently, he was sitting near Wolf O'Donnell, observing Ike tending to the fire.

" _Oh, my, Star Spirits." He started. "I owe a lot to Mr. Wolf O'Donnell right now. I was supposed to go home last night, but he sacrificed his idol to save my life in this game, which he could have kept it as a secret. They targeted me because I'm a strong player, but their plan didn't work out, and ours did even though we had the minority of the votes."_

"I still can't thank you enough." Koopa said to the lupine. "You didn't even need to use it all since no one wrote _your_ name down."

"Well, when there's a five against six, I had to do my job. My mission was to make sure all five of us return back to camp so we can all see day twelve, and that's what happened. Now that we're all still here, all we can do is move further."

" _Ever since the swap, Wolf always had my back. I made sure he knew that I was on the outs on the old Sumasshu tribe, he knew that Snake was a threat, and he knew what he had to do at last night's tribal. Now I'm thinking that we can use each other for some more votes, since I can't play this game by myself. If he was in my situation, of course I would do the same for him, only because of me knowing that I finally have a legitimate person that I can count on, since Sumasshu has been dead to me of course."_

"Hey, good thing you played your idol correctly." Ike brought up, his eyes not looking from the fire. "If Bowser would have been voted out, we would be at a devastating loss right now."

"I was debating with myself on who would they target." The anthropomorphic animal. "Luckily, I was able to confirm my decision at tribal. They still could have wrote Fox just to be safe, but they took a risk, and they suffered the consequences."

" _The best part about me still being here is that Samus was Snake's closest ally, and they were both in the majority of the old Sumasshu tribe. Now they're_ _ **both**_ _gone, and I wrote_ _ **both**_ _of their names down. Karma is real and they know it." Bowser finished with a big smirk._

Fox was seen walking right by his tribemates. "You guys don't know where Link is, do you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I woke up this morning." Ike replied, finally standing up.

"I'm gonna look for him so that we can get more coconuts." He stated.

"Alright."

" _Apparently, Wolf had an idol for who knows how long." Fox recalled. "...Look, I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, but yesterday when we were all looking for it, right before we went to tribal, I literally asked him myself if he had it, and he told me he didn't. I don't know if he was trying to surprise me, but I was still lied to... then again, maybe he really did wanted to surprise me, but you never know in this game. Whether he intended to surprise me or not, I know for a fact that I'm already on the bottom of this tribe. Bowser's three times my size and three times more physical then I am, and we are the only two in our alliance. So it is common knowledge that I am public enemy numero uno."_

A few minutes later, he finally found his fellow pointy-eared Tatakai member climbing down from a tree.

 _"Sure, challenge strength is a trend that works in this game, but what else am I supposed to do other than to just give up and get voted out? That's why I needed to speak with Link, because if it's gonna be all about tribe strength, after I'm gone, he's gonna be next. Maybe he can use me as a shield or something, and me, himself, and Bowser can all be a team and get rid of someone._ _"_

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

"...About what?"

"About the idol that was played last night..." He responded. "I asked Wolf yesterday before we went to tribal if he had it, and he told me he didn't."

"...Oh, really?" Link raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting..."

"Yeah, really." He nodded as he continued with his arms folded. "Sure, maybe he somehow found it before we left, but I was literally with him right before Tribal Council. So he basically lied to me. Maybe it's not that big of a deal given the situation that we were all put in last night, but if he finds another idol, then what?"

"Valid point."

"And that's not even the main problem." Fox shook his head as he continued, grabbing a couple coconuts. "No one has to tell me that I'm on the bottom of this totem pole mainly because of alliances and challenge strength. But so far, how many people are voted off from the Sumasshu tribe? Four. That's plenty of room for Wolf to blindside someone. What if he tries to swing me and Bowser over and vote you out?"

He simply stared for a moment. "Well actually, me and Ike just so happened to be talking about Wolf the other day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after we got back from winning our first reward challenge. We said that we didn't know if we could even trust Wolf in the long run. Judging by what happened with the idol, he could screw us over and leave us in the dark for a crucial vote and then we're both picked off one by one. That's not how you trust someone. So if we go back to tribal, we can blindside him just how we blindsided Snake."

One could make the next inference that Fox was figuratively jumping out of his skin in excitement based on the smile on his face. "Oh Lylat... _Good_."

He ended up fist bumping Link.

 _"Me and Ike were planning on approaching Fox, but he actually approached us first." Link said in his confessional. "And it turns out, he actually **wants** Wolf out of the game for him being a potential strategic threat. This is actually what me and Ike were talking about. So, I only told Fox the information that will please his ears just so that we can keep him in check until we're not with him anymore. He can just tell Bowser that we're gonna blindside Wolf, but the reality is, he's still gonna get the boot, and me and Ike will be playing behind the scenes in the meantime."_

* * *

 **Day 12**

* * *

For the next Survivor challenge, there were three tables representing the colors for each tribe. On top of them were three stacks of wooden puzzle pieces that were at least six feet in height, while it was less than a foot in width. Those puzzle pieces happened to be all tied up to the table.

There were then three colored, long nets that were laying down flat on the ground, which were immediately followed three large open squares that one would assume that they would be used to solve a puzzle.

"Come on in, guys!"

When the Sumasshu tribe came around, Pit gave a weird look at the challenge, specifically at the nets. "...What kind of a challenge is this?"

"Alright, Sumasshu get your first look at the new Tatakai tribe."

As the group of six watched anticipating for the reveal of who got voted off the island, all of them ended up being completely dumbfounded at the result.

"The gang's all here!" Bowser said confidently.

"...What?" Pit was now more confused than ever.

"Nobody went home from Tatakai." Master Hand concluded. "Now, get your first look at the new Bokushingu tribe."

As the green team approached the rest of the group, that was when they became completely shocked, especially a completely devastated Captain Falcon.

"Samus voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Those two teams must have joined tribal together and voted off one person…" Donkey Kong guessed scratching his head. He knew that it was something that had to be discussed with the rest of the tribe when they were to return from the challenge.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Master Hand asked the remaining sixteen players. "For today's challenge, you are to untie ten knots that are tied to three sets of puzzle pieces. Once you are finished, you all are going to drag these pieces under a net. From there, two people will then work together to solve a puzzle. First two tribes to finish win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"First tribe that finishes get…" He went over to the first table to reveal. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with milk and cookies."

"Oh yeah, now we're talkin'." Sonic said as he and some of the other castaways clapped. "It may not be chilidogs but anything but rice and coconut at this point."

"You'll even have enough peanut butter, jelly, and bread to make sandwiches with after a while." Master Hand added. "Second tribe that finishes will just get the PB&J."

He revealed the second set of sandwiches to the castaways. "Third tribe that finishes will get nothing. Sumasshu, you have one extra person and you're gonna sit somebody out. Who's it gonna be?"

"Me again."

"Alright, Mario take a spot on the sit out bench. Everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go, for a reward in the form of PB&J, cookies, and milk. Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

With the three tribes springing into action, the five competing members from each tribe immediately began working on untying the knots, with one person untying two each.

Fortunately for some, their fingers were smaller than others, giving them the ability to untie much faster. Wii Fit Trainer was one of them as she was already done with her share of knots of the first set of puzzle pieces.

"I'm already done."

"...Then work on the next one!" Little Mac pointed while glaring. "We're still working!"

Seconds later, the Bokushingu tribe was suddenly in the lead as the tribe was already working on their second set of puzzle pieces. However, the other two tribes were not that far behind as they also began to work on their second set.

More time passing, Bokushingu managed to pull through first. Bayonetta and Lucario carried one set, Sonic and Wii Fit Trainer carried another, and Little Mac ended up taking one by himself.

"Bokushingu still in the lead, but Sumasshu is quickly catching up!" Master Hand was floating around to keep track of everyone. "Gotta push these puzzle pieces under a net and you all gotta go under as well! These are _heavy_!"

Indeed it was for the castaways. As they all went under the net one-by-one, it did not take much for them to get at least slightly dirty, with others ending up get dirt in their faces.

With Sumasshu right on Bokushingu's tail, they began the same process. Yet since almost the entire tribe had the strongest players, they performed the task with less trouble. Thus, they overtook the lead.

Ganondorf decided to apply a strategy in regards to moving the pieces. "THREE, TWO, ONE! THREE, TWO, ONE!"

Every time he finished counting down from three, a big push was made. He and his tribemates were either pushing the pieces from behind or was on the side sliding them.

Tatakai made up some time thanks to them letting Wolf taking care of the rest of the knots with his fast claws. Despite that, they had yet to pull from last place. Bowser knew what he had to do and ended up applying the same strategy as Ganondorf.

Although, by the time he applied that strategic move to use, Sumasshu was already at the end of it as the tribe escaped the net one-by-one, with Mewtwo and Pit preparing to work on the puzzle.

"The net is by far the hardest part of this challenge!" Master Hand noted. "Bokushingu and Tatakai are still almost neck and neck!"

Tatakai in the end managed to narrowly beat Bokushingu at the net portion of the challenge as they wasted no time getting not only the puzzle pieces out from underneath, but themselves at well. Fortunately for the green team, they were only behind by seconds.

Since Sumasshu had a head start on the puzzle, they had enough time to begin thinking things through. Out of the five of them, Mewtwo was the best at puzzles; he was able to lead his tribe to make sure his team knew what they were doing.

"It's the Survivor logo." He concluded when they were enough pieces of the puzzle in place in the large square. "It's obvious."

"Sumasshsu thinks they have something going."

"...I don't know, here…" Wolf had to admit scratching his head as Link and Fox were placing pieces in to try and figure it out hands on.

"Hmm…" Ike thought for a moment before widening his eyes a little snapping a finger. "Hey Wolf, come on!"

Ike ran over to the Sumasshu tribe to get a quick peek of the progress they were making with Wolf right behind. "Oh, it's the logo."

"Hey, get back to where you belong!" Ganondorf shouted and glared. "You are _not_ part of this tribe! Mind your own business fools!"

"Tatakai desperate to win this challenge as they are looking at Sumasshu's puzzle for help." Master Hand observed. "Meanwhile, Bokushingu only has a couple pieces in."

"Guys, how about we just let Lucario and Bayonetta put in the pieces while I can just shout where they'd go?" Wii Fit Trainer suggested.

"...And what would me and Sonic do?" Little Mac stared at her as if she had four heads. "Come on, now…"

"Sumasshu seems to be almost done if they're right!"

Indeed they were, with only a few pieces left were remaining. The tribe scrambled and worked as fast as they could to place them in the square and made sure they all fit in their proper place.

"Master?"

With Master Hand floating over to Ganondorf after watching Mewtwo place in the last puzzle piece, he took a quick glance for a check.

"... _ **SUMASSHU WINS REWARD!**_ "

As they began celebrating, Tatakai and Bokushingu had to work even faster if they wanted at least second place. As Sonic stated, a reward with anything other than rice and coconut would be good for them for a change.

"Okay, this piece is upside down!" Bowser pointed as he got Fox to nimbly flip it over. Correcting the mistake, they were now down to only a few pieces left.

With Bokushingu, even though time was ticking away, Lucario, being the good puzzle solver he is, was finally able to get something going for the tribe as they quickly began to catch up.

Regardless of that, he knew that it was already too little, too late.

" _ **TATAKAI WINS REWARD!**_ "

Not even looking over at either of the two teams, Sonic decided to take out his frustration on one of the dropped puzzle pieces by kicking it away. Lucario hung his head down in disappointment, Little Mac closed his eyes and looked away, and Bayonetta facepalmed.

Wii Fit Trainer on the other hand only stated the following words. "Don't worry, guys. We'll try harder at the immunity challenge."

-/-

"Sumasshu, come get your reward."

Each person from the tribe, now including Mario, grabbed at least one part of the reward, considering on how big it was.

"Tatakai, come get yours. Even though it's just the sandwiches, they still taste the same."

"Food is food, master. We'll eat anyway. First or not." Wolf smirked, grabbing the basket full of said sandwiches before the tribe began to make their way back to camp happily.

The hand-like creature turned to the green tribe. "Bokushingu, got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

" _I don't know what's been happening with this tribe lately, but I'm sick of it." Sonic expressed annoyance. "I was already on a losing streak with Sumasshu, now it has to happen to Bokushingu, too? It's already Sonic the Hedgehog versus everyone, and to have this on top of it doesn't make my game easy. This better be Wii Fit Trainer's final nail in her coffin. We would have lost anyway, but how can you get on peoples' nerves in both camp life and the challenges? She's even annoying at Tribal Council! Hopefully this will be a wake up call to the tribe."_

* * *

 **Okay. Bokushingu is completely in hot water now. First they lost Samus, now the team can't win a challenge. Sonic is frustrated, Little Mac is frustrated, Bayonetta and Lucario are frustrated, and Wii Fit Trainer has no idea that what she did contributed to them losing. And when you have somebody like Sonic who is already on the bottom and was even the supposed target to go home at the last vote, one could infer that he's completely tired of things not working in his favor. Will he pull through? Is his team going to lose a lot more challenges? Will Bayonetta still flip at this point? Let's find out next week.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you guys find it annoying when a tribe is on a losing streak, or do you find it funny in a way because of peoples' reactions?**

 **2\. Besides Falcon, who is more likely to flip over to another one's side now that Samus is gone?**

 **3\. Fox is completely in danger on Tatakai. Is it very likely that it will be him, or will he somehow get the numbers to blindside Wolf?**

 **I encourage everyone to review and I will see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Day 12 Pt 2 and Day 13 Pt 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 17 - Day 12 Part 2 and Day 13 Part 1

 **Alright, social dynamics, strategy, and an immunity challenge are the plans for today. And yes, the final episode of the latest season of Survivor, David vs Goliath ended. I personally ranked it in the upper half simply because I prefer other seasons. If you watched it since the beginning and enjoyed it, good. Because next season is most likely to be the next big let down in the series and the fanbase knows it. *Sigh***

 **Anyway, Christmas was yesterday, and guess what? I've got the Ninendo Switch and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! Wanna battle? PM me! I had such a good time playing it yesterday.**

 **Now that this is out of the way, hope you enjoy this chapter and then after this, another person will be voted off!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Bokushingu**

 **Day 12**

* * *

"Well _that_ sucked, guys…" Bayonetta was lying down on her stomach in the shelter. "That Sumasshu tribe is _super_ strong, and Tatakai has Bowser. No wonder we lost."

"I still think we're a strong team, we just need to find a way to somehow beat them if we all want to get to the merge. We suffered from Tatakai blindsiding Samus with an idol, but even though they've won the battle, they haven't won the war." Wii Fit Trainer kept her spirit up out of confidence. "There is no way we're giving up just because we lost peanut butter and jelly, cookies, and milk."

Sonic on the other hand was not in the best of moods after the challenge at all.

" _We lost… again… I don't know about this 'Bokushingu' tribe anymore. I sat out a challenge, Samus went home at tribal, and now we lost cookies today, which I really want badly. I'm all on my own, and all I gotta say is that if we lose the next immunity challenge, I'm screwed. The only reason to why my name didn't come up at tribal was because of Samus being stronger than I am in challenges."_

Lucario meanwhile happened to be staring at Sonic's frustration.

" _Sonic clearly did not look pleased at all after the challenge." He explained to the audience. "I have to admit that I do pity the hedgehog knowing that it is him on the chopping block."_

The blue blur was then seen chopping yet a coconut with a machete.

" _When it comes to the game, expecting the unexpected should be a priority. Since Sonic is aware that he's on the bottom, I personally would not be surprised if he attempts to swing two of us over and make a game changing move. If I do feel in danger because of it, it is my best interest to counterstrkie."_

Judging by him digging around random places on the island, one could tell that he chose to look for an idol.

" _I have actually attempted finding an idol earlier when we have arrived here, but it is rather difficult considering on yourself constantly being watched by your fellow tribemates, with the idols themselves already not being easy to discover. However, I am aware that we are not staying on this beach forever, so time is not planning on waiting for me to find it."_

He obviously had no desire to get caught, so the dog-like creature knew he had to watch his own back as much as possible.

Suddenly, when he walked by a tree, he gazed his eyes upon a giant rock that was conveniently placed right beside a big tree far away from camp. Moving the rock, he nearly gasped when he saw something written underneath.

"Dig below…"

With an arrow pointing downwards following those two words, he promptly got to work, finding what he was searching for just seconds later. A big grin on his face answered it all.

" _Hopefully with the fact that I now have it, it should now be easier for Sonic to be eliminated."_

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 12**

* * *

"Good thing me and Ike both cheated at the last part of that challenge." Wolf grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich. "It was very clear we weren't gonna to pull that off without some extra help. Next time, they need to make sure they block us off."

"...I'm just surprised that we actually got away with it." Link said. "Master Hand never called them out. ...Is that allowed?"

"No one said that we couldn't do it." Wolf lifted his hands up. "So, why not? If it was an immunity challenge, I still would have done it. We all barely escaped last tribal. That isn't the first time someone cheated in a challenge and it's not gonna be the last."

While Fox was eating, he kept staring at Wolf, his thoughts still being centered around the events of the previous night.

" _Even though Wolf saved Bowser last night, it doesn't mean that we're both still safe." He shook his head. "Ever since we got rid of Snake, me and Bowser were on the bottom. We're two votes and Wolf's both an idol threat and strategic threat. Fortunately for me, Link and Ike do see where I'm coming from."_

He was then shown walking with Bowser and Ike along a path.

"So, I just talked to Link this morning." He started strategizing. "I had no idea he had an idol, and neither of you two had an idea he had an idol. Ike, are you really down for voting for Wolf next time if we're still here?"

"We have to." He responded. "It's a pretty valid reason to get rid of someone like him. No one from Tatakai is out of the game yet, which is scary because I don't know if anyone's talking about blindsiding me or not. Maybe they aren't, but we're playing for a million dollars here. We already made the right call to get rid of Snake, who for all we know could have caused some damage to all of our games."

 _"And by the way, that Snake vote was actually **my** idea. Bowser was the one that approached Wolf, but it was actually **my** idea. But it could be good for me in the end because if I somehow make it to final tribal, I'm gonna let everybody on the jury know that I was the one that pulled the trigger in the first place. Bowser was the one did all my dirty work for me. So for now, I'm gonna step back about it and let him take all the credit._ _"_

Bowser was a few inches behind the two watching the blue-haired and the furry converse with one another.

" _I actually_ _ **don't**_ _wanna vote for Wolf, but Fox is one percent down on that. Wolf saved my tail last tribal, and we could potentially work together to help out each other's game if we wanna make it really far... like to the point where we could blindside Mario. He's probably still trying to run the show back at Sumasshu with his bossy self." He rolled his eyes for a brief moment. "I know Wolf wouldn't stab me in the back like some of those people who were supposed to be in my alliance, so for my game, I need to keeep him around. ...Unfortunately, that means Fox will have to be the sacrifice. O'Donnell completely trusts Link and Ike at the moment."_

"Okay, I'm gonna leave you with Bowser while I go wash my clothes." Fox explained as he began to walk away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bowser looked to find Ike staring directly at him with arms folded, as if he waiting for him to speak first.

"Look man, I'm just gonna say this right now." He held his hands out in front of him. "I really, _really_ don't want Wolf to go…"

"...Alright, then." Ike nodded. "I don't want him to go, either. Fox is obviously trying to make a move on us since he's on the bottom."

"I mean, I like the guy and all, but Wolf could be a great asset to have moving forward. For both of us." He opinionated. "After Snake went home and I got saved, he figured that we were all about winning challenges, which is partly true, but it's not just that alone. We clearly had to vote Snake out because... he's a snake."

"And also, Fox hasn't been strategizing with me ever since Snake left. Now that he feels that he could potentially go home, he feels that now is conveniently the right time." Ike brought up.

"Let's just vote him out and get it over with after we lose." Ike concluded. "He doesn't need to find an idol, so we need to keep him comfortable so that he doesn't."

 _"I think that is smart of us to get rid of Fox, and Bowser knows it." He nodded. "And because of Bowser being on board, he clearly doesn't care what happens to Sumasshu anymore. And even if he did, he would have still known that voting off Fox would be the best option, because me, Link, and Wolf have been talking to each other quite a lot since we got here. So Fox, hate to break it to you, but your game is done. You'd better hope that we win tomorrow.'_

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 12**

* * *

At the Sumasshu camp, the team's first set of sandwiches were already eaten, as well as some of the cookies. Captain Falcon happened to be eating one of the dark chocolate flavored kind. He was initially seen by himself in the shelter, but after hearing footsteps, Mario could be heard coming his way.

"Oh, there you are." He turned his head around. "So, I was wondering on who should we get rid of first? ...If you haven't already reeled Pit in."

"Yeah, about that..." Mario scratched his head. "He seems hesitant about the whole situation. Not that he's not considering it, but he seems a little wishy-washy over the whole thing."

"Well, he has to decide soon, and he has to make sure he's with us." Captain Falcon slowly began to stand up. "If he sticks with his Tatakai alliance, then we're toast. It was clearly tribe against tribe at the two tribe, one vote off Tribal Council thing. If they were going for threats, Bowser should have gone home. But the fact that he's still here means that an idol was played."

"You don't think anyone flipped?"

"No chance." He shook his head. "When we were all talking about right after we got back, I could tell that Mewtwo and Ganon were pleased. Pit was the only one that was neutral about it because he's in a position to flip, and that most likely influenced his decision even more. We don't know who played an idol, but we do know what _could_ be going on in Pit's mind right now."

"Hmm..." Mario placed a couple fingers beneath his chin to think out loud. "I don't think Fox had the idol because there was the split vote plan. Wolf, Link, and Ike could have had one since they've been on the tribe for a while. Bowser, who knows at this point? But I'm working as hard as I can on Pit. Continue to converse with him until you find out where his head is. Just make sure you don't over pressure him, or else it'll make things worse. As long as we're still here, we can not afford to have another member from Sumasshu voted off. This is ridiculous."

Douglas sighed and stood up gradually. "I just wish that Samus was still around."

 _"First Snake, now Samus... Especially, Samus. My closest ally in this game is now forever gone. I mean, she was my girl, you know? That's two main people that are gone now that I've been planning on working with for the majority of this game. At this point, there is no way I'm voting Mario out at this moment. I have no choice but to work with him, because if we can't get a Tatakai member out of this game anytime soon, then this might as well be one of the worst tribes in the history of Survivor. We need to make a serious comeback here. Never say never."_

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Ganondorf was hiding behind the shelter the moment the two started talking.

 _"..."_ _He simply stared at the camera and blinked. Seconds later, he slowly shook his head with a long sigh, bringing his right hand to his head._ _"Fool..."_

-/-

"Douglas has no intentions on working with us."

Right after Mewtwo finished hearing that statement from his old tribe member, he widened his eyes. "...Excuse me?"

"I overheard." He elaborated. "It was rather not difficult when it came to listening in their conversation. They are attempting to get Pit to switch over because they assume that he is most likely to abandon Tatakai. His meddling with the enemy will cause Tatakai to self-destruct. I do not know how long they were attempting at the idea, but it is necessary for us to make sure that Pit does not get too greedy. Douglas is beyond dead to me, yet he is not the main threat we should be focusing on to get rid of."

"I..." He hung his head down. "I... simply hope Pit is not foolish enough to pull a move with those three. If I'm gone, you will be the next one on the chopping block."

"Keep an eye on Pit, but do not inform them of what we now know. Otherwise, everyone would be scrambling to find their place in this game. We can make _no_ mistakes."

 _"Sure, there was the possibility of Falcon playing Mario, yet judging by his words, specifically at his last statement, he sounds as if he is completely against the thought of himself intervening with our alliance_."

-/-

"Are we still solid?"

Pit suddenly whipped his head around, startled a little as he was picking up tree branches. "...W-What do you mean?"

"I simply want to make sure that us three are sticking with one another. If we lose, we need to pit them against each other if we have no intentions on drawing rocks." He explained. "Our best move is to make sure we simply stick with the long term plan order for us to remain in control, which is, working with individuals that will cause us no harm. Mario and Donkey Kong are two of them that will cause damage to our games here."

"...What about Falcon?" He blinked. "Didn't you both tell me that you two were working on him to flip?"

"Unfortunately, working with us is not his game plan..." Mewtwo shook his head. "In spite of that, it still does not affect on what we are planning to attempt. We need to pull the trigger. Understood?"

 _"Everyone wants me to be with them. I'm officially the angel of the hour._ _Mario, Donkey Kong, and Douglass want me to vote either Mewtwo or Ganondorf, and those two want me to vote for Mario... But Mewtwo is not doing that good of a job, because his tone of voice rubs me the wrong way. ...But, I really don't know which way to go… I really don't…"_

* * *

 **Day 13**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? First things first, I will take back the idol."

Since this was going to be a water challenge and with everyone being different platforms, Falcon ended up tossing the idol from his platform to where Master Hand could catch it in his his large hand.

Upon doing so, he placed it down on the table beside him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"For today's challenge, three members from each tribe will swim off to a net ring, where they will dive down to maneuver a bundle of puzzle pieces through a cage. Once you have collected all three bundles, you will then use those puzzle pieces to solve a sign post puzzle. First _two_ tribes to finish, wins immunity and is safe from the vote. Losers, you know the deal. Tribal Council tonight, where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game."

"Before we start," He continued. "Sumasshu, you have one extra person and you're sitting somebody out. Can not sit out the same person in back to back challenges. Who's it gonna be this time?"

"Me."

"Alright, Pit, take a spot on the sit out bench. Everyone else, I'll give you a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, we have our three divers for each tribe!" Master Hand confirmed. "For Sumasshu, it is going to be Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Donkey Kong. For Tatakai, it is going to be Fox, Ike, and Bowser. Finally, it is going to be Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, and Bayonetta for Bokushingu. Here we go! For immunity, Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

The three tribes were quickly able to swim out to the net ring. Of course, they could not start working until all three swimmers there though, which meant that some were of course slower than others, like Ganondorf or Bowser for example. In spite of that, everyone pulled through as Ganondorf, Wii Fit Trainer, and Bowser were the first people that would attempt to navigate the bundles of puzzle pieces through the case.

However, about half way through the process, the Wii Fit Trainer was already running out of breath. Climbing back up to get some air, Little Mac ended up finishing the job for her.

"Why didn't they just send Little Mac out first in the first place?" Sonic stated from the puzzle area.

Upon returning, it gave the cue for Bayonetta as she knew that there was some time that needed to be made up if she desired to avoid another loss. Fortunately for her it was not as bad, since Ganondorf took a longer time to get to collect his puzzle pieces.

"Donkey Kong has the second set of puzzle pieces for Sumasshu! Ike has the second set of puzzle pieces for Tatakai!"

Not too long after, Bayonettta successfully retrieved her part of the puzzle, making Little Mac dive back down.

"Bokushingu hoping that Little Mac can make up some time!"

When Wolf was able to retrieve the last set of puzzle pieces, they then needed to swim to the wooden platform so that Fox and Link could commence their work on the puzzle. Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, and Donkey Kong were right on their tail.

The puzzle pieces in particular had names of a series of locations around the world. Yet, the trick was that some pieces were larger than others to complicate things. On top of that, in order for the sign post puzzle to work, they had to spin it around nd hope it doesn't hit any of the obstacles. Otherwise, the group would have done something wrong. With that being said, every piece needed to be in its proper place.

"Even though they were last like last time, Bokushingu who is finally coming is still in this." Master Hand shouted. "You gotta get everybody on the platform and the puzzle pieces so Sonic and Lucario can start on the puzzle!"

"Okay, here's Borneo and Panama." Mario observed as he and Mewtwo were working on the puzzle. "Do you want t put all the pieces on here and spin it afterwards, or just spin as we go?"

"Whatever makes us work quicker." Mewtwo replied.

"The names of the puzzle pieces happen to be the locations this show has been to. Including this one." Master Hand informed.

"Okay, found Japan right here." Sonic nimbly dashed over to a puzzle that somehow fell. "Look where I'm pointing. Does Kaoh Rong go here?"

"No." Lucario promptly answered Sonic. "It is too small and Japan is a much bigger piece. Use that instead."

"I don't think this is right…" Fox stated as he stood still to look at the progress he and Link made.

"Tatakai's getting confused."

"I think Cambodia should be on the top." Bowser suggested as he, Ike, and Wolf were standing and observing from behind.

"Okay, let's try that, then." Link said as they hurried along in attempt to finish before the other two tribes.

"Meanwhile, Bokushingu is making this look easy!" Master Hand observed. "If they manage to pull this off and get first place, it would be a massive comeback for the tribe after all the losses they had over these past few days. Lucario seems to _really_ know what he's doing when it comes to puzzles."

"Okay, let's just switch this!" Mario ran towards another puzzle piece that was lying around.

"Right now it is Sumasshu and Bokushingu in the lead with Tatakai desperately trying to stay in it!"

"Okay, tell me where to put these last two pieces." Sonic stated as Lucario followed along with the plan.

"Bokushingu is _really_ close if they're right…"

Even though Tatakai had the most pieces placed, when Link spun it around to test it, one piece hitting the obstacle was enough to tell them that a mistake was made somewhere. As a result, more time was needed.

However, when Lucario spun the puzzle for his tribe, nothing ended hitting the obstacle, confirming their victory.

 _" **BOKUSHINGU WINS IMMUNITY!**_ "

Before Tatakai could even get the chance, Sumasshu was already spinning their post around. Like Bokushingu, they earned satisfactory results.

 _" **SUMASSHU WINS IMMUNITY, SENDING TATAKAI BACK TO TRIBAL COUNCIL!**_ "

To express his own rage, Bowser stomped his foot hard, knowing that both he and Fox had yet to win immunity and that they had to go back to Tribal Council for the fifth time in a row.

-/-

"Bokushingu, immunity! For once you guys will be catching a break."

Sonic excitedly raced over to grab the first part of the idol while the rest of his team celebrated their victory.

"Sumasshu, you came right behind, but once again, immunity. Nobody going home from your tribe."

After Sumasshu retrieved the idol and being dismissed as well as the Bokushingu tribe, Master Hand glanced at Tatakai.

"Tatakai, I'll see you at tribal where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to figure out who's that gonna be."

" _At this point, it doesn't even matter if we lost the challenge or not." Ike explained. "Fox is still on the bottom, who thinks it's Wolf, who we're not turning on. Assuming he doesn't have an idol, all we need to do is to make sure he doesn't do anything that will harm my game. He's literally only hanging on by a thread."_

* * *

 **Okay, so in spite of Bokushingu's brief losing streak that took place, not only did they win first, but Bowser and Fox's team is going back to Tribal Council. And last time I checked, they've been to every last one so far. Such a shame for them, you know? And speaking of him, he was right when he said the Snake vote was his idea and not Bowser's. The Koopa just basically pulled the trigger for him. So basically, he just made a quiet, yet game changing move.**

 **Update on my poll: Samus is still first with three votes, but now Bowser, Sonic, Wolf, and Bayonetta are all in second will two votes. Mario, Donkey Kong, Dedede, Fox, Captain Falcon, Link, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wii Fit Trainer, and Little Mac are all in third with one vote. Anybody that was not mentioned received no votes. Vote for your top five favorites on my poll on my profile if you're interested!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Fox vs Wolf. Who is gonna make it through and why?**

 **2\. Based on this chapter in particular, will Ganondorf have future beef with Captain Falcon, or is he just gonna ignore him and pay him no mind?**

 **3\. Lucario now has an idol! How would he play it? Would he keep it for himself or would he play it on somebody else?**

 **I will see you all next week when we find out who's going home!**


	18. Chapter 18: Day 13 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 18 - Day 13 Part 2

 **It's time to find out who's going to be the fifth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island! Are you excited? I know I am! Anything can happen after Samus was blindsided (lol).**

 **So here's where we stand. It seems so obvious that Fox is going to be the next one to go, but he so far literally has no idea that he's getting the boot. Will that change? Would Bowser turn on him for his own sake? Would people actually considering on voting for Wolf?**

 **Find all that out today!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 13**

* * *

With the entire tribe in disappointment, they returned to the camp and began the usual routine. Not many words were even spoken when everybody began to get situated. Any whatever words that were actually said, it was the same saying as before, with the members of Tatakai simply wishing that they won, or at least came in second place.

" _It's a typical day of Survivor for me." Bowser said in his confessional. "Me and my team are all prepared and ready to kick some butt in the challenge, only for us to come in last place. This is definitely reminding me of what was life like on the Sumasshu tribe. We lose every challenge and somebody from my alliance goes home. But over here is different. We voted out someone that betrayed me, we survived last time, and **now** somebody from my alliance is going home. I wonder how long we can all play it up and pretend that we're getting rid of Wolf without Fox knowing?"_

The anthropomorphic animal in particular was then seen floating in the water as the Koopa watched from his spot in the shelter.

 _"This is simply one of those situations on where you have to build trust with new people. I really don't want the guy to home, because he deserves to be here as well, but if I have to vote out my closest ally in order to advance myself, then that's what I gotta do."_

Finding the time to space himself from the vulpine, he took the opportunity to talk to Wolf once again. "Okay, I'm ready to sacrifice Fox in this game if you still somehow think that you don't trust me."

"Dude." Wolf placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "You've proven time and time again that I could trust you. But you willingly open to vote with us tonight to get rid of Fox proves to be more than enough for me. We can be a strong four and hope that we keep winning challenges. There's no way that we're gonna lose all of them after tonight."

"Oh, well thanks for trusting me." Bowser grinned. "Just tryna live day by day here. So Fox still thinks that you're gonna get votes tonight?"

"From what I heard as of late, yes." Wolf nodded with arms crossed. "Link and Ike are one hundred percent positive that he doesn't have an idol. ...There was that split vote plan when Falco left, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, so he doesn't have it." The lupine confirmed. "I'll pretend that I don't know that I'm getting votes, and you continue to pretend that you two are plotting against me. That man's game is done as far as this tribe's concerned. ...And by the way, I dunno why me wanting to surprise everyone at last tribal is apparently such big of a deal... Guess everybody's different."

 _"Ever since I first heard of what Fox is telling people about me, it really got on my nerves." Wolf expressed recent events. "I know I didn't tell the truth, but I wanted to have my moment at tribal. I did him and Bowser a favor. Sure Fox didn't get votes, but I had to take a huge gamble because we were down in numbers, and it's gonna keep being that way after tonight. I mean, you're already on the bottom and you're gonna be the one to continue to dig your own grave."_

-/-

Later on in the afternoon, Wolf, Ike, and Link were at the water well again as they had a brief meeting.

"We have to keep our acting shoes on until Master Hand reads names tonight." The animal of the group said with a smirk. "I wanna call him out for what he said, but then he's gonna try and be sneaky."

"Indeed he could be sneaky." Link bobbed up and down in agreement. "But, don't worry. If you wanna call him out in front of everyone, you could do it at tribal without sound threatening or anything if you know what I mean."

"It's pretty easy when you think about it." Ike opinionated. "Initially we thought that Bowser would be trying to do something to save Fox's life, but at this point, he's playing an 'anybody but me' game."

"He is." Link agreed. "And that's good for us, because that gives us even more power. He may be a potential strategic threat, but we can control him and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy. If we can do that, then we're all good to go."

"When the other teams see us at the next challenge and realize Fox is gone, maybe we can tell Bowser to not smile, unless we wanna cause controversy again like last time." Ike suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Wolf was in on the plan. "It'll keep the target off his back and they can assume that we're running the show, which we are. However, Bowser's one extra person we can count on. All he has to do is to decide which Sumasshu member we can vote off first when we get to the merge, which is most likely Mario."

-/-

"We're good, right?"

Bowser Koopa was finally talking to Fox just to see where his head was. They were currently taking a walk down the beach on their way back to the shelter.

"For the Wolf vote?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be? It's either me or him tonight, but it's ninety percent Wolf. I just can't wait 'til we go to tribal and get it over with, because after this vote, it will be two people from Sumasshu and two people from Tatakai."

"And then what do we do?"

"We're gonna try and turn the tables." Fox replied. "Remember when it was 3-3 here and we let Tatakai have the power? We're gonna reshuffle the deck. You're a villain, Bowser. You can intimidate Ike and Link and make them sacrifice one another like we did with Snake."

He chortled at that. "Well, thank you for saying that I'm the perfect person to do that. Then we have to be the police and make sure that they don't find an idol. We have to find one before they do. Maybe we can wake each other up early in the morning or something."

"Oh, and by the way," He stopped in his tracks for a moment. "I've actually tried looking for the idol after we got back here, but since idols are difficult to find, I gave up. So tomorrow morning we really need to work hard. I doubt Wolf found another idol that fast. He's not like some other people I know that played this game before."

Hearing this made Bowser immediately widened his eyes. "You've looked for the idol."

"I wanted extra assurance that I was safe tonight, but I figured that if I kept searching, a bigger target is gonna be put on my back. So our best interest is to search tomorrow and watch each other's back before Link and Ike get up."

 _"Me and Bowser could be game changers starting from this vote on. We're already gonna blindside Wolf after we made a risky move by getting rid of Snake, and after this, we're gonna retaliate on what Tatakai made us do in this game. I don't know who's trying to take control right now on the other tribes, but if we knock over the first domino, and if they all fall correctly without messing up, then we would quickly go from the bottom to the top of this game. Knowing that we've been on the chopping block for so long, I feel like the Survivor gods are really seeing us both having some major potential to make it through. But let's see if we can actually pull the trigger tonight."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 13**

* * *

For the third time in a row, the Tatakai tribe was heading to Tribal Council once again. Since there was no twist, they returned with just themselves. Sitting down in the five seats, Master Hand commenced the tribal discussion.

"Okay, so we've got one tribe with only five people." He began. "Let's pick up from last tribal. Bowser, how does it feel to know that Wolf played his idol on you, and know how lucky you are that you're still in the game?"

"Well," He started to explain. "I've been a target since day one, but my name was never written down due to me having the potential to help the tribe. However, since there were two tribes last time that were trying to vote off one person, my name had finally came up due to me being a physical threat. Yet when it did came up, none of them were counted due to Mr. O'Donnell over here."

Reaching over to pat his shoulder, Wolf grinned back at the end of his comment.

"He saved my life, and I thought that it was my personal best moment in the game so far. No one likes going home early, and it could've been me, had he not have done that for me. We started off on different tribes, after all."

"So Wolf, when you played your idol on Bowser, he's saying that you didn't have to do it, because at the start of the game, there were originally two tribes, and both of you were _on_ different tribes." Master Hand said.

"True." Wolf nodded in understanding. "I know I didn't have to do it. He was already on the bottom and he knew it. But since there were two tribes voting off one person, I was thinking about Bokushingu's chances of winning more challenges. I didn't want to vote off one of my Tatakai people on the Bokushingu tribe, so it was between Samus and Sonic. So we targeted Samus for being the strongest person of that alliance."

"Alright, so Ike, since Bowser was saved last night thanks to Wolf, is it possible that he still is?"

"Well, I think everyone knows that he's safe tonight." Ike answered. "I'm physical, Wolf's physical, we're all athletic in a way, even though a couple of us are stronger than others. However, even though Bowser's on the bottom, I know that he could still kill in the challenges. That's the only reason why he's not going home tonight."

"However, being physical isn't the only component in challenges. Puzzles exist for a reason. So combining this with the physical portions, it all comes down to who's gonna benefit us most tonight."

"Okay, so if you're a physical guy, and if it's not you, then it's somebody else."

"Exactly my point." Ike nodded. "It's been over thirty seasons. I'd be foolish by saying that Survivor is all about winning challenges, but still, they play the biggest factor in the pre-merge."

"Who would you consider to be the strongest people on the tribe?" He then asked.

He pointed to the turtle-like dragon. "Me and Bowser over here. And the to top it all off, we're only two people, so that proves that challenges aren't the only thing that matter in this case scenario."

"So Fox, Ike's saying that as of now it could be about challenges, but it's not always that simple." He restated. "If it is the case for tonight, what would you do to save yourself."

"See, I've been talking each individual person all day." He explained. "Sometimes people games are ruined because they miss out on crucial conversations. ...Um,... unfortunately, that's what _almost_ happened to me. ...It happened to Falco instead, but it has taught me that I need to be more aware of what's going on in order to adapt to the situation and see how can I further myself so that I have a shot to win this thing. That's what everybody has to do, because in a game like this, you can't play by yourself."

"That's right." Ike agreed with him. "That's how the game works. Say if a person like Fox was in danger right now, what would he do? Be lucky. Like you said, Master Hand, in this game, fire represents your life. If Fox doesn't make it, he's dead. I don't think anyone wants to die here as far as I'm concerned."

That caused everyone in the tribe, including Fox himself, to laugh just a little bit.

"So Fox, if you don't wanna _die_ tonight, Ike said that you have to be lucky enough." Master Hand repeated. "But if this is an actual life or death situation, then instead of hoping that you get lucky, you'd be fighting to the very end."

"Exactly. And like I said, I've been… fighting to the very end by interacting with these people as much as possible. Hopefully it all pays off when we go up to that urn tonight. If it does, good for me, because it's too early for the war to be over. Now, I'm gonna say something..." He turned around to his left to stare directly at Wolf O'Donnell. "So, what about that idol that was played a few days ago?"

Once again, Fox gathered all of the attention at the tribal. Only this time, it was between both him and the vulpine.

"..."

"...You told me that you didn't have an idol right before we went to that tribal, and you went ahead and played one." He recalled. "Why lie about it, knowing that I'm already on the bottom, plus the fact that those people on the other tribe could've written _my_ name down?"

Wolf facepalmed. "Look, if I choose to tell about the idol, then that's my choice. But, if I _don't_ , then it's not your place to tell me that I'm obligated to do so. I did you a favor and you should definitely be thankful for it. Look up what the word 'surprise' means in the dictionary because it's very obvious that it's a word that you never heard of."

"I'm not saying that you're obligated to tell it." Fox shook his head. "But what I'm saying is that you knew that I was already on the bottom of that vote. What if Bokushingu wanted to play safe and try to vote me out? If they didn't choose to write Bowser, I would've been gone, knowing that there was a chance that I could still be on this island right now."

"Well, I'm playing my game, and you're playing yours." Wolf stated. "If I don't wanna play your game, I'm not gonna play your game. Please don't make me raise my voice in here, but I _will_ get to that point if you question me again You know I'm older than you Fox, so don't start with me please, unless you wanna waste time arguing over something that is meant to be a simple surprise by doing this whole tribe a favor by saving one person."

"...Wow." Master Hand could not find any more words.

"Look, see, I have no problem with people not telling me literally everything; I would not be here right now if I thought otherwise." Fox stated. "But there's a time and a place where it's okay to share certain information, and that was one of those times. "

"Look, pup," Wolf was quickly getting irritated. "what'd I just say? I have my game, you have your game, and these people sitting around us have their own game to play. We're all not playing your game right now, so as of now, leave my game alone and worry about yourself."

"Fare enough." Fox rolled his eyes as he turned back around. "All I know is that sometimes not telling a crucial piece of information could make you untrustworthy, but you do what you want."

"..." Wolf clearly looked as if he had a million things to say directly to Fox, but all that happened was him facepalming himself.

Master Hand simply stared with his non-existent eyes. "...Okay,... so are you guys ready to get to it?"

With Ike, Link, and Bowser nodding, Wolf obviously wanted to get the show on the road. "I am. I'm ready to vote. Let us hurry up before I lose my temper in here master."

Fox McCloud rolled his eyes.

Master Hand 'nodded' to get the voting process started. "Alright, it is time to vote. Wolf, you're up."

When Wolf walked up to the voting area, he wasted no time in opening the pen and writing down the name of the one person who he was currently not getting along with. Promptly holding it up to the camera, he showed the deepest glare before quickly putting the piece of parchment inside the urn.

"Let me offer you with some advice. It's called: _Mind, your own, buisness_."

With Bowser going up next, he stated his reasoning behind his vote as he held it to the camera.

"Sorry that I have to do this." He explained. "But, sometimes you gotta be selfish. This game is for a million dollars, and I'm doing whatever it takes."

McCloud was the next one to go. Unlike Wolf, he kept his composure and wrote down the lupine's name.

"No matter what your game is, there are times to keep secrets, and there are times to tell secrets. In this came, it's the latter. I just wonder how would you react when Master Hand asks you to bring him your torch."

Ike was then up. Although, after he wrote down the three-lettered nae, he actually took the time to draw a small, yet sad face.

"You seem like a good player, but the only reason to why I drew this face is because of you being certain that someone else is going home, when you were oblivious that you were being played all along. I'm sorry."

Finally it was Link's turn to write down a name at the Tribal Council voting area. Upon reaching it, he was already getting ready to speak.

He was staring at the camera while writing down the name of the vulpine. "Sorry to do this to you, but when it comes to trust, I'm afraid that you are far to sneaky to keep around."

Not even holding it up to said camera, he nimbly placed it in the urn before heading back to the spot, with all subsequently eyeing Master Hand.

"I'll go tally the votes."

With the group of five waiting, he soon came back, now ready to read the results. Yet in order for him to be fully prepared, he needed to ask one simple question. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

Wolf had the attention of everyone following that statement, especially Fox for obvious reasons. However, after O'Donnell chose to ignore everyone and wait, Master Hand 'nodded' again.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes…"

"First vote: Fox."

Not expressing a surprised look, the hand kept going.

"Wolf."

The lupine shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"One vote Wolf, one vote Fox."

As he grabbed the next vote, Bowser took a brief moment to look at the Fox, before back at the host of the show.

"Fox. Two votes Fox, one vote Wolf."

In spite of nearly laughing, Wolf chose to not shift his head to his enemy, who's jaw slowly dropped.

"...What...?"

Slowly rotated his body to Bowser, he had the nerve to look away. He then glanced at Ike and Link, with the latter gradually shifting his eyes to nowhere in particular. Ike meanwhile, chose to simply shrug.

The whole thing caused poor McCloud to facepalm in utter shock and disappointment. He muttered under his breath. " _Wow_..."

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island: Fox. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

With a heavy sigh, McCloud slowly got up and did what he was told. All the while, his eyes stared at all of the members of his tribe one-by-one. When he finally made it to Master Hand to place down his torch, he lifted his head to view him one last time.

"Fox, the tribe has spoken."

 _Snuff_.

"Time for you to go."

The vulpine took his time as he made his way down the stairs with a large shake of his head, exiting Tribal Council.

"Poor guy..." Ike said quietly.

"Hey, I know one thing that I can say." Master Hand chuckled a little. "It was quite obvious that Fox McCloud _never_ saw it coming. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Bowser** **\- Fox**

 **Fox** **\- Wolf**

 **Link** **\- Fox**

 **Wolf** **\- Fox**

 **Ike** **\- Fox**

* * *

" _I am..." He sighed. "Just... wow. Bowser, you should have told me that it was gonna be me. I really thought we were gonna do something together and vote off Wolf. But because I didn't know what was going on, I'm sitting right here. I tried to play a good game. Although I didn't pull the trigger, at least I know that in my mind, I could have done something to save myself, but little did I know, I was already too late for who knows how long."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Mario, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Pit / Link, Wolf, Ike, Bowser / Sonic, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Bayonetta**

* * *

 **I feel you Ike. I feel really bad for Fox right now, too. I really think he could have made it far if things went his way. If only he was with other people for the Dedede vote... you know what, it wouldn't have even mattered, since he probably would have went home, anyway. So that's _two_ people from StarFox voted out in the pre-merge. They really need to get it together.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Do you think Fox would have changed the game if Wolf actually went home?**

 **2\. Since he is now gone from Tatakai...** _ **now**_ **what?**

 **3\. If another person is going home, who will it be from which tribe and why?**

 **Update on my poll, Samus is still in first with three votes, but following behind her are Mario, Bowser, Sonic, Link, Wolf, Pit, and Bayonetta with two votes. Donkey Kong, Dedede, Fox, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Little Mac has one, while everyone else has zero. Wanna vote? It's on my profile page, but not the mobile version.**

 **Now, I have a new forum out simply entitled "Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: The Forum". If you're interested, check it out!**

 **I encourage all Fox McCloud fans to review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Day 14 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 19 - Day 14 Part 1

 **Okay, a quarter of the players are gone now. I've decided that we need to have a quick recap so far so that everybody will be up to date in case some of you readers forgot some stuff (we're only going to be talking about the vote offs).**

 **Bowser targets Mario, his alliance counterstrikes with blindsiding Dedede. After picking off Falco for being annoying to the tribe thanks to a split vote, Bowser and Fox blindside Snake for 'living up to his name' and being a potential threat. The twist at the final 17 caused Wolf to play his idol on Bowser, and blindsiding Samus. Fox, who's already on the bottom, targets Wolf, but he gets blindsiding after putting so many nails into his coffin it's downright depressing, all because of him being at the wrong place at the wrong time. ...Yeah, that's just about it. So the question is simple: what now?**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Night 13**

* * *

When Wolf placed his now unlit torch against the tree, he clearly was not happy, in spite of getting the results he desired.

" _Even though Fox getting his torch snuffed was the most satisfying thing in the world, I'm still unhappy about what he said." Wolf admitted. "How was he going to tell me of **all people** how to use my idols? People don't reveal that they have idols until after the fact all the time. What makes __**me**_ _of all people so special? Because he was already on the chopping block?"_

"Gooooood riddance…" He stated as he proceeded to use the flint to get fire started. "Note to self: tell Fox everything about who has an idol in this game and always come up to him to discuss how to use it."

" _I'm annoyed right now, because he had the nerve to say that at tribal, knowing that there were twenty people out here in the beginning of the game. I clearly play a different way than he does, so he should not have to lecture me how to play my own game."_

Suddenly, Bowser walked past him. "Thanks for keeping me… again…"

" _On a side note, I still have Bowser at the camp. He is um… the… lone wolf out here." He had to laugh a little. "Now it's Bowser versus everybody. He wanted to make sure that he's not gonna get the boot when his two other alliance members are here. But the question is, what do I do with him, now?"_

"Okay, guys." Link was able to get himself, the lupine, and Ike together. "Now that Fox is out of here, us four are now left. I know that the best thing we can hope for is to win the rest of the immunity challenges for now, but if we lose, we know we have to sacrifice another person on here. We all know it's Bowser."

 _"Last minute before Tribal Council, Bowser told us that Fox told him that he was looking for the idol, because in Survivor, once an idol is played, it is placed back in the game. So, he chose to take advantage of that." Link stated. "Good thing we got rid of him. But, even though Bowser could be a potential person me, Ike, and Wolf can trust, if we lose yet another immunity challenge, somebody will have to go. Maybe tomorrow I can go look for the idol myself before Bowser gets it, since he knows he's next."_

"I'm down." Ike nodded once in agreement. "You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Yeah…" Wolf looked to the side with his arms folded.

" _Clearly, Link and Ike want to vote out Bowser next for obvious reasons. But, because of all that has happened, ...I… can't help but feel hesitant a little. ...I don't know… It's getting ready to be a new day at camp, and me and Bowser of course are gonna continue to have conversations, as well as the other two. But the question is if do I_ _ **really**_ _want to vote him out right now? Like, I'm risking voting off a potential person that can get rid of potential threats here."_

* * *

 **Day 14**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

Bokushingu and Sumasshu had looks of smirks, confidence, and determination as they all walked along the sand to their respective mat.

"Bokushingu and Sumasshu, get your first look at the new Tatakai tribe. Fox voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Literally no one from either of the two tribes was surprised, with some even nodding as Tatakai walked up to their colored mat.

"I hope Bowser has learned his lesson." Mario mumbled. "He's not smiling, now."

"Alright, everyone…" Master Hand had a 'smirk' on his face. "...drop your buffs."

The remaining castaways stare directly at their master with speechless, facial expressions.

"We are switching things up again."

"Oh my god…" Bayonetta blinked. "No way..."

"YES! YES! YES! _"_ Sonic shouted out loud.

"Oh, Star Spirits..." Bowser shook his head gradually in disbelief.

"Bokushingu's no more, huh?" Wii Fit Trainer assumed.

As Master Hand began allowing people to pick a wrapped up buff that was in the basket once again, they each held onto it, knowing that they were not allowed to reveal until every last person had one.

"Oh, so the Survivor Gods are looking at me this time." Ike ended up picking the last remaining buff.

"Okay... Everybody reveal."

Wasting no time, the castaways did what they were told as they began unfold the piece of cloth to reveal the color of the tribe they were going to be on. Mixed reactions occurred once again the minute their eyes gazed upon them.

"If you are red, head to the red mat. If you are blue, head to the blue mat." Master Hand stated pointing in different directions.

Bayonetta was the only one that had a confounded look on her face. She had fully unfolded the piece of cloth, but when she did, she found the color green once again. Since she was one of the last to reveal, she was already looking at others either drawing a red, or a blue buff. To top it all off, there was no green mat in the middle. Wii Fit Trainer successfully guessed correctly.

Her former Bokushingu tribemates all stared at it while the female looked at Master Hand for an answer.

"Bayonetta is the only one who drew a green buff because Bayonetta is officially by herself. She is officially _exiled_."

Her eyes widened in complete shock, as the people around her stared in disbelief.

When everyone else was in their proper place, Master Hand performed his analysis. "Alright, new tribes. For Sumasshu, it is Wolf, Mewtwo, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and Ganondorf. For Tatakai, it is Ike, Wii Fit Trainer, Mario, Sonic, Link, Lucario, and Pit."

The hand-like creature then 'faced' the person in the middle. "Bayonetta is the only one that is on the Bokushingu tribe."

"I feel bad for you." Little Mac stated.

She simply shook her head slowly, with a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Just my luck, I guess. I'll make it, but just... wow..."

"Now Bayonetta, just so you understand, since you are on a tribe by yourself, there are two things." Master Hand held up two fingers. "Good news and bad news. The good news is that you are in a position to not be voted out at the next tribal; you will automatically get to see the next few days here. However, the bad news is of course that you can't form strategic bonds with anybody, and you won't have any idea of what's happening at neither Sumasshu nor Tatakai."

She shrugged her shoulders for a brief moment. "I'll deal with it. I'm one tough female, so I can handle anything. I'll be alright."

"Alright, Bayonetta." Master Hand 'nodded'. "Say goodbye to everyone. There will be a boat waiting for you. After the next immunity challenge, you will head to Tribal Council, where you will the join that tribe that is going to lose a member."

After Bayonetta said her goodbyes while most of the castaways waved at her, one could tell that she was clearly frustrated with the situation. In spite of it, she still held a rather, determined look on her face. "Guess for now it's all about me…"

"Now, let's talk about the two new tribes." Master Hand decided. "Once again, old Sumasshu seems to be down in numbers as it's three against four. However, typically in a situation like this in Survivor, it takes one more person to break the tribe alliance. Falcon, if that's the case here, what would _you_ do?"

"Well, knowing that they're up by just one person, you know that me and my old Sumasshu mates will do anything in our power to fight for our lives in this. If it doesn't work, so be it." He shrugged shaking his head with his arms folded. "We all love it here in Japan, that's for sure."

The hand then turned to the new Tatakai. "It's an even worse situation here. Mario and Sonic are now in minority spot."

"Deja vu once again, master." Sonic sighed. "I was with Samus, now I'm thinking that she's suddenly Mario. But hopefully we are all able to connect together so that everyone can have a full understand of what's going on with each and every individual here.""

"Alright, Sumasshu and Tatakai, return back to your camps. It is a brand new game, once again."

 _"I'm gonna go back to Bokushingu all by myself. This is **not** the type of vacation that I want in Japan, that's for sure. However, maybe it could be a good thing even though I'm not being aware of what's going on. At least I finally get to catch a break from some of these people."_

* * *

 **Poor Bayonetta...**

 **Anyways, I want to discuss about the results of the poll so far. Samus and Wolf are now tied for first place with four votes, Sonic, Link, and Pit now have three votes, Mario, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Bayonetta each have two votes, and everybody else has one vote except for Falco and Snake. People are really starting to like Wolf here. Would he go far?**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Which tribe is most likely going to Tribal Council next time?**

 **2\. Would somebody from the Sumasshu tribe go home, or would someone make a big move and finally get rid of someone from Tatakai?**

 **3\. How likely Bayonetta is going to enjoy living alone?  
**

 **If you haven't checked out my poll yet, feel free to do so, and check out my forum, "Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: The Forum" as well! Finally, feel free to give a review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Day 14 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 20 - Day 14 Part 2

 **Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, guys! I see a couple Sonic fans here, which is good because Sonic is also one of my favorite franchises. (Though I haven't played Sonic Forces yet so don't spoil me lol.)**

 **I wanted to respond to this guest review I got from chapter 12 (yeah I kinda forgot but better late than never).**

 **Guest - Yeah, out of those three (Pit, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf from the first tribe swap) Pit is the most likely person to flip. He actually has a social game going on and he literally admitted he's playing double agent. It doesn't matter if the tribes have now swapped again because Pit is still the most likely person to flip, only this time it's for the sake of Mario and Sonic. Though, the only way we can be sure of that is if Tatakai loses the next immunity challenge.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is going to cover the rest of Day 14 as we're going to see all three tribes (yes, including the one where Bayonetta is sitting on Bokushingu alone. Poor girl. I hope Bayonetta fans aren't too furious with me.) Enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 14**

* * *

"Well, home sweet home, I guess." Bowser rolled his eyes as he, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Wolf, Mewtwo, Donkey Kong, and Little Mac made their way back to the Sumasshu camp. "It was fun on the other tribe while it lasted. Donkey Kong and Douglas, I hope you two didn't ruin my spot in the shelter."

"...No?" DK cocked his head to the side. "I don't know if that was meant to be a joke or not, but all that happened to it was that it was basically Pit's sleeping spot and he's not here right now."

"..." He turned away. "He's lucky..."

" _I was having the time of my life on Tataki, then all of a sudden, another swap happens. Great." He sighed heavily. "Like, even though me and Wolf are together, and even though Mario's not with me, I still ended up with Donkey Kong of all people. Now one would think **that** it's not that big of a deal, but like Snake, he also lied to me and my alliance on day one."_

The ape was seen walking to his usual spot in the shelter and sat down immediately. "Well, I've officially been here for fourteen days. We're probably gonna still be here when we merge, too."

" _The man… or_ _ **coward**_ _, has never left this tribe, which I'm actually pleased. Because like Mario, after what they did to me, they don't deserve to leave this camp. They don't deserve it."_

While Bowser Koopa was lying in the hammock with his eyes closed, he heard footsteps that caused him to open his eyes. They widened quite a bit when he suddenly found Donkey Kong staring down right at him blocking the sun.

"...What?"

"...Okay, look," The ape sighed, shook his head, and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm just gonna go straight to the point. You and Mario might have history with each other, but since it's day fourteen, and nobody from old Tatakai was voted out yet, we're down in numbers as far as old Sumasshu goes. That's not a good sign."

He simply blinked as he continued to listen.

"I mean, I don't mean any harm, but we're _very_ down in numbers in our own camp. Overall in the game, it's ten against five. If we get to the merge and we lose two more people, we're in _big_ trouble. Right now, we need each other. Can you shake my hand and agree?"

After reaching a hand out, Bowser stared at it for quite some time before slowly obliging. "Fine…"

" _Now, Donkey Kong all of a sudden wants to work for me, even though he knows that I'm literally the last of my alliance. This is **exactly** what he gets. You should have been trying to burry the hatchet with me before we swapped, but now that we're conveniently in the same situation together, **now** you talk to me? I think that he was the one that started rallying people against me in the first place! Someone had to say it." He brought up. "It's highly unlikely that he's lying this time, because on this camp, there's four against three. I still think it's too early for me to go home. I wanna compete, and I wanna win. Unfortunately, the only way I can further myself in this game is that I listen to Donkey Kong and have us two working together with Douglas."_

-/-

"What was it like on the other two tribes?"

The four old Tatakai members finally had the chance to talk to reconnect in private after a couple hours passed by. Mewtwo and Ganondorf were the only two that stuck together on the Sumasshu tribe prior to the second swap, so Mewtwo was curious about the social dynamics on the Tatakai and Bokushingu tribes.

"Did you guys talk about how Samus went out of the game?" Little Mac questioned.

"We did." Ganondorf nodded with his arms folded. "It did not take long at all for us to figure it out. Both tribes went to that Tribal Council to vote off one person, and Samus got blindsided. …Who had the idol?"

Wolf raised his hand with a smirk while Little Mac pointed.

"I had to do it." He stated. "I wanted to keep the team strong, and we chose to vote off the strongest person in that Sumasshu alliance on that tribe. Sonic was lucky and got spared."

"Even so, he was still without Samus, so it was him against the world." Little Mac chuckled slightly.

"You're not mad at me for voting your former teammate out, are you?" Wolf turned to the boxing champion.

"Not at all." He shook his head. "Why would it be? If it was someone like me, or anyone else is our Tatakai alliance, that's when I'd be furious, so…"

"Alright, so now that we are all on this tribe together, it is us four against those three. Everyone is aware that we are slowly approaching the merge, so we must decide our first target at once. It is rather unclear on how often we are going to talk like this." Mewtwo explained the alliance's future plans.

"Well, first we have to make sure that none of us would flip…" Little Mac reminded them.

"I am very confident that no one is going to flip." Ganondorf shook his head. "Before we swapped again, we were slightly concerned about Pit. Mario, Falcon, and Kong were attempting to flip him over, but I doubt he was going to do it. If he did, it would have been foolish and absolutely nonsensical. We were assuming that since Snake was a sacrificial vote on Tatakai, our guess was that they would do the same thing. Douglas apparently disagreed."

 _"I have yet to be over the fact that Falcon chooses to be wishy-washy when everyone switched tribes in the beginning." Ganon held his grudge. "Did he really want us all to take a gamble and draw rocks?"_

"Actually," O'Donnell raised a finger. "Snake was actually coming after Fox. He left Bowser and Fox out of the loop for the Dedede vote, and Snake chose to get rid of Fox. Bowser was then done with his tribe and he chose to get back at Snake for charging after his right hand man. We were then tryna win challenges, so we had to sacrifice Fox. He was gunning for me due to not telling him about the idol, which I am still not over by the way."

"Why would he go after you because of the idol?" Little Mac blinked. "If I was him I would have thanked you one hundred percent."

"Well, let's just say he thinks differently." Wolf shrugged his shoulders. "He probably has triangle brain cells. That's why he reacted differently than I initially anticipated. He also knew he was on the chopping block, so I was the only option. All four of us voted for him, he attempted looking for the idol, and in the end, he was completely blindsided. Don't worry. Me, Ike, and Link are still good."

"Okay, well that's that." Little Mac nodded in relief.

"My own personal opinion is that I feel Fox played a little too hard..." Mewtwo expressed his thoughts. "Then again, from what I am hearing, it seemed that he was already on the bottom of the totem pole, so he probably had no choice."

"I feel sorry for him and I never even said one word to him." Little Mac giggled a bit. "But anyway, now we have to vote off the person that will help all four of our games if we all want to get to the merge. Should we vote off… Donkey Kong? At this point, we should vote off big threats. We can't have him win immunity challenges and I think he'd be smarter than Bowser when it comes to puzzles."

"What if he has an idol?" Mewtwo questioned.

"That's why we should make sure he's comfortable enough. We could make a big move for voting out someone with an idol in their possession and make them look stupid. There are plenty of players who made that mistake."

"I think we need a Plan B, though." Wolf raised a finger. "If we somehow get a vibe from Donkey Kong and if we think he has an idol and assumes that we're gonna vote for him, we should change our vote for the next strongest person, which is Falcon."

"...You mean Bowser…"

Wolf's head almost instantly shifted to Little Mac.

"I mean, he would make more sense to be honest."

"...I agree." Ganondorf nodded in understanding. "Bowser seems to be the perfect idea for a Plan B."

Wolf suddenly looked frozen.

" _Right now, Donkey Kong is our number one target." Wolf stated. "He is the biggest physical threat, and I know he's gonna be a strategic player in the game if he makes it far. However, since nothing is easy in Survivor, my alliance has this backup plan to blindside Bowser. ...I don't like that…"_

"Guys, trust me. Bowser may be physical, but let's face it. He's not fast at all. Anyone but Ganondorf can outrun him." He nimbly shifted to the Gerudo. "No offense of course. We're all faster than Bowser, including Falcon. And he's a strong player? He's got it all."

" _The only reason why I don't like that idea is because that Bowser has proven his trust to me numerous times when we were both on Tatakai, which was what I was talking about earlier. I don't want him to go. In case I'm in danger myself, and Bowser is still in the game, I could use him for a vote to save my butt."_

"Bowser could be more loyal to Douglas. Come on." O'Donnell was one hundred percent on the plan to vote off the F-Zero racer as part of the backup plan. "And by the way, Ganon, you literally just said that he didn't wanna work with you. I think he should be Plan B."

Mewtwo, Ganon, and Little Mac all looked at one another.

"...He actually does have a legitimate point." Mewtwo simply had to agree. "It all makes sense. We could potentially use Bowser whenever it necessary for us to get rid of one of our own. As soon as the Tatakai alliance is broken, he could be the one crucial vote we need. After everything that we discussed, I believe he is the one person that would be willing to work with us."

"Wolf's right." Little Mac bobbed his head up and down before walking away, Ganon following behind.

 _"Wolf's arguments to keep Bowser for the moment are pretty valid if I do say so myself." The red haired castaway agreed with his saying. "If we choose to vote him out next tribal, it will actually hurt us in the long run. I personally need to stay in this game as long as possible."_

* * *

 **Bokushingu**

 **Day 14**

* * *

Bayonetta was the most irritable she ever was in the game thus far, as she was currently attempting to start a fire using the flint. Although, no matter how hard she tried, she never had any luck. She was fortunate enough that sundown had yet to come, or else she would have had a very rough first day all alone.

" _I have never been this disappointed in my life." She expressed her frustration. "Me? Of all people, I'm sent to a tribe_ _ **by myself!**_ _And then to top it all off, I'm not even coming back for the next immunity challenge. I have to come back at Tribal Council to join the tribe that loses. It sucks. It does."_

"I'm not even gonna bother looking for an idol anymore. I've tried to sneak my way around in search of it these past few days, but I didn't get anything." She mumbled to herself. "At this point, I bet a thousand percent that somebody already has it."

 _She then sighed. "Looks like all I'm gonna do for the next couple days is sit here and rot. Bokushingu has a tribe of one. It's not even a tribe. It's just a simple island in Japan with Bayonetta on it."_

"Great…" She found another reason to complain as she was now staring around the place. "I've just now noticed that all my tribemates ate up all the coconuts again. Now I need to climb trees and find more all by myself…"

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 14**

* * *

 _"Even though I kinda already miss being on a new tribe, it_ _feels so good to be back home on Tatakai." Wii Fit Trainer grinned. "I think I forgot some of my stuff here, and thank goodness nobody did anything bad with them. Now that the game has changed again, I need to see where peoples' heads are at so we can decide how are we going to play this game. Hopefully Bayonetta is okay, because once we all get to the merge, I feel as time goes on, her vote could be crucial when it comes to sending people home. As for me personally, I need to find the best route here so that I could have a chance to win this thing._ _"_

"When you get a chance, Mario, I need to talk to you for a few minutes." She stated as she walked past the plumber. "You're the only person on this tribe that doesn't know about my workout routines."

After giving her a weird look, he received a pat on the shoulder from Sonic.

"Just ignore her." He advised him. "It's for your own good."

" _Man, the moment I heard about the fact that we were going to swap again, I was hoping that the Survivor Gods would be smiling at me so that I can have the numbers advantage over all these Tatakai people." The hedgehog explained. "But once again, it's five against two. This time, I'm with Mario, who is one of my closest allies. So clearly I can trust him."_

"Hey, at least it's a good thing we're together again." Mario grinned. "We have been separated since day six, and since we're by ourselves, we only have each other to worry about. I'm sure DK will be fine staying home again."

"Same." Sonic bobbed up and down in agreement. "It's been a tough time knowing that it was me against the world on Bokushingu. If we go to Tribal Council, it'll just be the same all over again, unless I'm voted out first. How was life for you on Sumasshu?"

"Well, we've been trying to reel Pit in- great, here comes Link…" He was sarcastic at the last part as the pointy-earned castaway joined the conversation.

"Dang it..." Sonic muttered under his breath.

"Okay, I know it five against the two of you guys." He stated out of awareness. "But I'm gonna tell you right now, we're not gonna try to alienate you from the tribe. We're still together as seven people no matter the circumstances."

"..Well, thanks for bringing it up, I guess." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "People on Bokushingu told me the same thing, but it's always good to hear, especially when I knew I was by myself from my old tribe."

" _Survivor 101: Make sure the people on the bottom feel comfortable." Link elaborated. "But besides that, the majority's strategy for Mario and Sonic is to get rid of one of them if we lose these next two immunity challenges. I don't want either of them playing an idol and sending me home."_

He was then seen conversing with Lucario. "Nothing has changed now that we're all back together, right?"

"It should be the same for the time being." He nodded. "There's no need to ponder about this too much."

"Good." It was Link's turn to nod. "You see, me, Ike, and Wolf need to get rid of Mario or Bowser when necessary. I think that this entire time, it's always been about those two. I don't know if they're planning on keeping Bowser or not, but as far as we're concerned, Mario is the bigger threat. He could be a major jury threat for being likeable, and his allies thinking of his being a leader. But as long as one of those two goes, it gives everybody else a chance to do something."

"Well, on this tribe in particular, I am confident that Sonic does not have an idol to save himself." Lucario said. "As for Mario, I am not so sure. ...We have a five person majority, so in this case, we have a better chance of successfully splitting the vote."

"Good call." Link nodded again. "I don't think Sumasshu can do that, since over there it's four against three. It takes one person to make a move, and someone gets blindsided. Mario needs to go as soon as possible. We can't throw a challenge, because I'm thinking: 'Okay, what if we somehow wanna work with him if we all merge before something crazy happens?' Timing is everything."

"Just what I thought. Since Mario and Sonic only have each other against the five of us, we are more likely to pull it off. If we can split the vote, it does not matter whose name Mario and Sonic write down, since in the end there can be a 3-2-2 vote… with most of them on Mario since we have an odd number of people in the majority."

" _As of right now, Mario seems to be the bigger threat here." Link pointed out. "I didn't even have to tell Lucario of what Bowser said when he was on this tribe. He's likeable and he seems like he'll do whatever he can to stay in this game and pull a strategic move. So if Mario has an idol and if he plays it, there will be a tie between Sonic and whoever they target. Then, when we re-vote, then Sonic would go home."_

"The best thing about this situation is that when we vote one of them out, we will gain Bayonetta." Link reminded his fellow tribemate. "Then it's going to be six against one. I don't know if Wii Fit Trainer knows is she is not well liked or not, but we need to keep her as part of the vote, unless we want her to flip and vote one of us off."

"It's locked in, then."

Link and Lucario whipped their heads around to see Ike collecting wood, not even knowing he was around them listening.

"Where'd you come from?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was only seconds away from standing right when you two were discussing about splitting the vote." He answered. "When I see people talking and if they are in my alliance, if they're discussing a plan, I'd rather know now then later."

"Fine…" Link glared a little. "Just don't sneak up on us like that, even though you didn't mean to do it intentionally."

"Alright, I'll try to make more noise next time…" Ike rolled his eyes.

" _Our plan is good." Ike stated. "Me, Link, and Lucario vote for Mario, and Wii Fit Trainer and Pit vote for Sonic. Mario and Sonic's vote will be irrelevant. We just gotta keep Wii Fit Trainer feeling good and telling her everything. On day one, she was on the bottom and she didn't even know it. I wish I could get rid of her now, but we her for the split vote. So we'd better hope she doesn't do anything stupid."_

* * *

 **So Tataki split-vote plan aside,... dang Sumasshu... Yall really just gonna let Wolf manipulate you like that? He was already playing behind the scenes since the first tribe swap.**

 **And speaking of Wolf, he, Samus, and now Sonic are all tied for first place on the poll! I'm not gonna list where the rest of the people are though, since I don't want these author's notes to be too long. So, let's just jump right into the questioning.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Of the two tribes left, who is most likely going home next and why?**

 **2\. Since it's been twenty chapters, I gotta ask. Who do you think is the biggest threat to win this game?  
**

 **3\. It's very likely that if Sumasshu heads to tribal next, an idol is going to be played. Will Donkey Kong play his idol correctly if Tatakai stays solid?**

 **I encourage everyone to review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Day 15 and Day 16 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 21 - Day 15 and Day 16 Part 1

 **Alright, today is going to cover the rest of day 15 and the second to last tribal immunity challenge, because guess what? It's almost time for the big merge!**

 **The merge is when two or more tribes come together as one, which will start the jury phase, compete in _individual_ immunity challenges, and the second part of the game. I'll talk about the jury more later when the merge happens, but for right now two more tribal immunity challenges, two more Tribal Councils, and two more vote offs. Let's see how it plays out.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 15**

* * *

Mario was seen walking with both Pit and Sonic along the beach of the Tatakai tribe. It was cloudy again, but unlike the last time, it looked as if it was going to rain., which would be the first time that season. Mario figured since everyone was going to be in the shelter soon because of it, he figured that now would have been a good time to converse Pit before it happens. He knew that his history was Pit was that the two were acquaintances when back on Sumasshu.

" _When Pit came onto my tribe, I've been trying to make him consider of wanting to jump ship into my alliance. So it was a good thing that we ended up on the same tribe together, because that will only give me more opportunities. Now Sonic knows that he has to get something going with him, too." Mario explained. "It's near impossible that it'll completely work in our favor, since there's five against two, but just in case if me and Sonic survive, our fate will be in Pit's hands."_

"So Pit," The plumber started the conversation. "it's really obvious that we're on the bottom, now matter how pretty the picture looks here."

"Yeah..." He nodded looking at the ground.

"However, you wanna know what's also a good thing?" He smirked. "As of now, since it's highly likely that you make it to the merge and I hope that these people don't take you out right now."

"..."

"You know." He continued. "A lot of people want to fight for their spot in their game, because they want to keep their options open. I remember back on Sumasshu, we agreed on Mewtwo and Ganon being big threats. Thankfully, they're on the other tribe. However, since there are only a certain number of challenges left before the merge, if we win every last one of them, you're going to have to deal with them when we get there… _if_ we get there."

Pit sighed seeing through his logic. "...Yeah… I can see what you're saying. They're both strong people. If they're gonna kill in the individual immunity challenges, people would wanna vote them out, anyway."

"And besides," Sonic raised a finger. "I like competing. I always liked it. I wanna win a challenge or two, too. But if we're going to tribal this time, maybe you can help us if they're planning on splitting votes."

"What if they aren't?" Pit turned to him. "You two would need to swing somebody else over."

"And who do you think that would be? We can cross out Wii Fit Trainer since she's gonna be our target. Lucario seems to be very loyal. Same with Ike who's always saying something about 'fighting for his friends' or something?" Sonic thought out loud. "I don't think Link's _that_ likely to flip, but he's the most likely by default basically."

" _Mario is strategizing with me yet again. I know he told Sonic that the best move for them is to talk to me probably." Pit then started to laugh. "I mean, if they think I'm popular, then I'd take that as a compliment! However, I've thought about it back on the Sumasshu tribe, and to this day I haven't came up with a conclusion since I've never had to go to Tribal Council at all. Besides me, the only people that haven't been to tribal yet are Mewtwo and Ganon, who could become big threats in the future."_

He then found Lucario, who was meditating by the beach alone.

"What are you hearing from the others?" He questioned with his eyes still closed.

"They're fighting for their lives right now. Not by looking for idols, but by trying to snoop around to manipulate a couple of us into flipping."

This caused him to open his left eye, before closing it a moment later. "I would not blame them if I was in their position. Most people only get one chance when it comes to a game like this. Desperation could either aid you, or damage you greatly. Just keep me informed of what is going on."

"Will do. Right now my plan is to gather information from everyone to see where their heads are at."

 _"I'm trying my absolute hardest not to tick people off, so for my game, I have to continue to be myself and be friends with everyone. Playing double agent is really helping me right now, because I think that Mewtwo and Ganon still trust me, the majority over here trust me, and Mario, Sonic, DK, and Falcon all still think that I'm gonna pull the trigger here. But I think that the other big factor here is my tribe always winning challenges so that no one has to worry. Hopefully my tribe winning streak will continue."_

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 15**

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Sumasshu, Captain Falcon and Little Mac seemed to be passing some time as they were both exchanging a conversation in the shelter since most of the chores were already done for the day.

"So how surprised people were when you won your first tournament?" CF raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, everyone was shocked indeed." Little Mac laughed a little. "From that point forward, more people were being aware of my existence as time went on as I kept fighting and fighting. Then all of a sudden, people began to call me this legendary boxing champion that's not even six feet tall. I enjoyed every moment I had with boxing, but I wanted to do something different."

"So that's why you're here?"

"Yep."

"That's basically my reason, too." Captain Falcon nodded. "Only that I'm an F-Zero racer."

 _"Most people that don't need the money in Survivor typically don't make it that far. That's why they pretend that they're somebody else." Little Mac informed the audience. "But believe it or not, for me, that could potentially be an advantage. Someone might think 'oh, he's just here for the adventure and is not gonna be that much of a threat'. I actually do want a personal experience from this, but also, I'm here to play. If someone actually thinks that about me, then they're gonna be sadly mistaken. I wanna play like everybody else and I wanna have a shot at winning this thing to prove to other people that are like me that we can also win Survivor."_

"Well, maybe after we get done with this game, we can't invite each other to see each other's tournaments and races or whatever." Little Mac said, following by Douglas laughing. "Anyway, my head is like all over the place right now since we're already talking about the game. I already know it's hard, but geez..."

He nodded followed by a sigh. "Yeah... It's especially difficult when you're on the bottom..."

"Well, if you wanna stay, then just plead your case to people." Little Mac suggested. "They think that all three of you are threats, anyway. It's just a matter of who's gonna be the first victim over here."

"...Okay,..." He thought for a moment. "Bowser is the 'it' person right now; everything is all about him when it comes to the minority alliance. Donkey Kong's another big physical guy... so that means that I'm basically the last person you all would get rid of."

"Good enough. Just make sure that they're aware of it whenever you had the chance."

 _"Right now, Captain Falcon in particular **is** the secondary target. But I feel like that I wanna work with him." Little Mac explained. "So if he can actually be kept around because of me telling him that he should be the last person to consider, then that means we can help each other out when we get to the merge and we can start getting rid of the biggest threats and the team. We're both on the same level after all."_

Ganondorf then slowly walked by with firewood in his arms, subsequently putting it down on the ground. "There. That should be more than enough for the time being. We have already made sure that the roof will stay in tact when it starts to rain."

After walking off to another location, he took one look back at Falcon and Mac.

 _"Douglas is having yet another conversation with Little Mac. If they were discussing strategy, then that could potentially mean that he is once again changing his mind about flipping. I can not stand people that say one thing and do another. Just say one thing and follow through. I am starting to become sick of it. Wolf was indeed right. Even if he is not going home tonight, I am not afraid to call him out in front of everyone. As stated before, he is completely dead to me."_

* * *

 **Day 16**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Master Hand asked. "For today's challenge, you will all swim out to a boat, where you paddle until you approach an obstacle, where you will take the three bags of rice from the boat and push them through a hole. Once all members have climbed over the obstacle, you will then walk across a balance beam carrying the rice."

"From there, you will use a knife to rip open the bags that contain one ball each. Finally, you will balance again as one tribe member will maneuver a ball through a maze of holes. First tribe to place all three balls in the circular slots at the top of the maze wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers, you know the deal: Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the sixth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island, and that tribe will gain Bayonetta. I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Okay, here we go! For immunity, Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

Springing into action, all seven members from each tribe jumped in the water and promptly swam to the boat.

"Gotta make sure everyone's on the boat before you can start paddling with those bags of rice!" Master Hand reminded them. "Tatakai's good! Start paddling!"

As for the Sumasshu tribe, Bowser and Ganondorf were the slowest swimmers out of all the castaways. Yet when they grabbed onto the boat, they quickly pulled themselves up.

"Sumasshu, you're good!"

"I'll get over the obstacle first." Ganondorf stated. "Little Mac, get ready to carry the first bag."

"Alright."

Both tribes needed to work together to push all three bags of rice through the hole in the middle of the wall obstacle.

"Everyone's working together really well!" Master Hand observed.

As Ganondorf, now accompanied by Bowser and Little Mac were over the wall obstacle pulling the first bag through, Ike, Wii Fit Trainer, and Lucario were pulling the bag for Tatakai to the other side of the obstacle. It was currently neck and neck, that is, until Tatakai started struggling with the second bag, having difficulty of getting it through the hole.

"Aw, come on!" Ike complained. "Bag, listen to me!"

"Stay calm, Ike." Lucario suggested.

Within a few seconds, they were finally successful. Yet, Sumasshu was already on their final bag of rice.

"...Sumasshu's got all three bags! Go!"

Little Mac, Ganondorf, and Captain Falcon ended up carrying them, leaving the rest of the tribe to simply follow in pursuit.

"Tatakai finally has all three bags through!"

By the time Ike, Lucario, and Link were carrying the bags for Tatakai, almost all of Sumasshu were already on the beach as Ganondorf ripped open the bag with a knife. He could only do one at a time, since there was only one table to do it on.

"Ganondorf _really_ being aggressive with that bag!" Master Hand was impressed.

With a few more moments passing, Tatakai finally made it across the beam with Ike handling the knife.

"Tatakai trying to make up some time while Sumasshu's going to have Little Mac balance on the beam while he uses the two handles to maneuver the first ball through the maze."

"Take your time, Little Mac." Wolf folded his arms. "We're in the lead."

The moment when he was halfway through after learning it for quite some time, Tatakai sent Sonic to attempt at the holey maze first. By the time he started, he suddenly began to blaze through it as if he spent his life learning it.

"Sonic _flying_ through this!"

Feeling the pressure, Little Mac began to speed up. Fortunately for Sumasshu, Little Mac quickly, yet carefully placed the ball in the top left slot. However, when he started working on the second ball, it ended up falling through on the bigger holes.

"Little Mac drops!" Master Hand called. "He's gonna swap out with Wolf!"

"...Hmm…" Captain Falcon had his arms crossed. "Wolf of all people? Balancing?"

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Mewtwo gave him a look. "I'm afraid I might not be the most talented on the beam."

"...But, you just said that if Wolf wants to switch-"

"Tatakai's now in the lead!"

Sonic was quickly able to work on the second ball, finding it easier than the first time upon getting hang of it. When the Sumasshu tribe noticed that he was already over halfway through, Wolf knew he needed to pick up the pace.

Nonetheless, Sonic was still able to place the second ball in with no problem.

"Sonic, let me take a turn." Wii Fit Trainer suddenly spoke.

"...What?" He asked when he was getting ready to start working on the final ball.

"I want to take a turn." She repeated. "You are relying on too much speed and not enough accuracy."

"Accuracy?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't even dropped!" Sonic recalled.

"Give me the handles!"

"Fine…" Sighing in defeat, he let the handles go.

"Wii Fit Trainer is gonna switch places with Sonic. Not sure why…" Master Hand noted.

"Okay, first of all, you want to be a little farther down the inclined beam right here." Wii Fit Trainer moved forward a little, but made sure her feet was not able to touch the sand. Otherwise, she would have had to start over.

Meanwhile, Wolf was close to placing the ball in the second slot. Finally doing it successfully, he quickly raced back and allowed Captain Falcon to take over.

Bowser glanced over at the other tribe before raising an eyebrow. Like Master Hand, he was unsure of why Wii Fit Trainer was now trying to take on the swiss cheese like maze instead of Sonic. Last time his ears checked, he heard no rule saying a different person had to attempt at it each time. Nonetheless, it appears that she was actually doing a pretty decent job, with her not being as fast as Sonic. Looking back, he noticed that his tribe was not even close an Falcon already dropped the ball once.

"Falcon, you gotta move!"

"Wii Fit Trainer, if I was still up there, this challenge would be done in a matter of a few more seconds." Sonic stated.

"Quiet!" She shouted. "The number one rule when you're on a balance beam is that you have to have complete concentration!"

Ike facepalmed. "For the love of everything, would it kill her if she stopped backseat directing people at challenges?"

When she was almost at the final hole, Sumasshu began to panic even more as Douglas sped up his pace. But like some finishes in Survivor, it was too little, too late. In this case in particular, it ended up being irrelevant due to Douglas dropping the ball again.

 _ **"TATAKAI WINS IMMUNITY!"**_

The blue team cheered on as Wii Fit Trainer walked in front of her teammates to take a bow. "And _that's_ how it's done."

-/-

"Tatakai, come on over."

Pit happily raced over and grabbed the immunity idol from Master Hand before rejoining the rest of his tribe.

"Immunity is yours and you are safe from the vote. Nobody going home from your tribe." The hand assured. "Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

After they left, he then turned to the Sumasshu tribe. "Sumasshu, nothing but Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the sixth person voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to figure out who's gonna be. See ya there"

" _I'm_ _ **super**_ _disappointed. Any tribe I'm on, we always lose. My team loses so much, I'm surprised I'm still here! Yet, out of all the times I have to go to Tribal Council, I fear that I'm really in hot water today. But this is Survivor, and as usual, there's always the chance that I don't go home. I hope that's the case… again…" Bowser rolled his eyes._

* * *

 **So despite Wii Fit Trainer possibly almost blowing the challenge, her team still won in the end. Also, is Bowser just gonna go to every Tribal Council at this point? We had someone like him be in that situation before, so he's going in that direction. He's already been on the bottom for the entire game.**

 **Anyways, Mario and Pit are talking again, and Little Mac of all people turned his social game on to his advantage, so maybe he could play behind the scenes like Wolf. (Maybe...) Perhaps he didn't have the chance to do anything because prior to this, he's only been to one Tribal Council.**

 **Speaking of which, the Sumasshu alliance is in big trouble (again), and after this vote, the tribe will then gain Bayonetta. Donkey Kong has an idol, Bowser's playing both sides (and throughout this game he has quite the story), Ganondorf's a physical threat, Mewtwo's a physical AND potential strategic threat, Little Mac's under the radar, who knows what Falcon's doing (even though his entire core alliance from the beginning is no longer in this game), and Wolf's a manipulator. But this is probably a really big vote.**

 **Question:**

 **1\. Moment of truth. Will another Sumasshu castaway go home, or will someone _finally_ be Tatakai's first victim? If so, who?**

 **Yeah, only one question. Anyway, about the poll, Sonic is still in the lead, Samus is in second, and Wolf and Bayonetta are right behind, both tied for third place. If you haven't already, go ahead and vote for your top five players this season and I encourage everyone to review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Day 16 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 22 - Day 16 Part 2

 **Alright. So I just downloaded the Piranha Plant in Smash Ultimate and my first match with it was a victory! I was against Mario (chosen at random) as a CPU and that victory animation will become a moment, lol.**

 **So Smash Ultimate aside, Super Smash Survivor's next chapter's here (I know it's called "Kodai Island", but it's still a Smash version of the show ;-) )**

 **Here we go. In this chapter, we will find out if someone from Tatakai is going home. Five Tribal Councils have past and not one member was voted out. So will it finally happen this time, or it's somebody else? Take your pick soon, because it's coming!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 16**

* * *

The disappointed Sumasshu tribe could be seen returning to their camp. All three members being on the bottom were clearly the most upset, specifically the one who was currently in the lead for attending the most Tribal Councils.

" _I have to be the most unlucky person in this game right now." Bowser complained. "Not counting the people that already left, I've been to every single Tribal Council, which is ridiculous. My team can win some reward challenges, but when it comes to my team and immunity challenges, we always lose. It's a wonder that I'm still in the game. I'm even shocked myself based on everything that's happened to me."_

Captain Falcon placed a hand on his shoulder as he was walking by. "Tried to pull it off, man. But they were already finishing up, even with Wii Fit Trainer in the way. If she volunteered from the get go, we would have won."

"Don't even say that anymore. Woulda, coulda, shoulda is all I've been hearing every time when we lose immunity. You were safe for three tribals and I wasn't. Now one of us is going home." Bowser rolled his eyes. "...Where's Donkey Kong?"

"He's with Ganon getting water." Captain Falcon answered. "They'd better hurry up, because the three of us need to talk in private soon. We're already on the bottom of our own tribe…"

"I know, it's annoying. ...There's a one in three chance that I'm going home, as well as you and DK. We can either throw each other under the bus, or we can actually do something about it."

"I'd go with the latter because it's common sense really." Captain Falcon laughed a little. "We only need one more person. And if that one more person is dumb enough to side with us, that'll just be another target the Tatakai Alliance would have to deal because then if Sumasshu somehow has the majority in the merge, we'd vote them off."

 _"For once, I actually get to have a civil, yet also necessary conversation with Bowser. I told them that we've been on the bottom, but the reality is that **he's** the one that's been on the bottom. However, what I wanted to do is to start making him feel like he's important for the votes, which he is, because one of us is going home. But if we can actually get something going with each other, we can help each other's games out whenever necessary. So even though my initial core alliance was planning on flipping on the majority after Falco went home, right now I need Donkey Kong of all people to stay. What other option do I have right now?"_

-/-

"The four of us are still on the same page. Correct?"

Mewtwo was with his majority alliance of four with Ganondorf, Little Mac, and Wolf. The quartet of castaways managed to meet up by the water well again.

"We're not separating." Little Mac replied. "It's as simple as that. We're gonna stick together now and find out where people stand at the merge. People can have idols, advantages, anything."

"We just need to discuss recent events that occurred with these three Sumasshus that we gotta get rid of." Wolf added. "Let's start off with Donkey Kong first. I believe that he's the most likely person to have an idol."

"So if he is still our target, that would mean that we would have to make him safe and attempt to flush it in case we need to make him think that it is somebody else that is going to get the boot." Mewtwo elaborated. "We would get our way if he does either, because that would give us to chance to look for the idol next time."

"And may I just inform you of Falcon as of late?" Ganondorf was now in the conversation. He turned to Little Mac before pointing a finger directly at him. "I saw him having conversations with you yesterday. What is he trying to pull off?"

 _"If we are all in an alliance, we need to come together as a group and inform each other of everything that has been going on with the people that are in the opposition of the tribe. I was not afraid to inform everyone of what I have seen with Little Mac and Douglas."_

"Um... I don't know if he was trying to pull off anything or not." Little Mac was quick to think of words to say, yet he did find Ganondorf's question to be slightly abrupt. "We were just having a regular conversation about our careers outside this game and how similar we could relate to each other."

"How similar the two of you can relate to each other, eh?" Ganon cocked his head to the side. "You disagree with the possibility of him simply using it as a social move?"

"Um... maybe, maybe not. It could mean anything in a game like this." Now Little Mac was beginning to feel uneasy. "Do _you_ think it was just his way of pulling me over?"

"It could be. And if it is, that's a threat." Ganondorf answered. "I do not care if he is the one we need to get rid of tonight, but I plan on calling him out at Tribal Council. Hopefully it would be a wake up call so that he is somehow spared if we are required to attend tribal again next time."

"I thought he was like, Plan B." Wolf brought up.

"He is." The gerudo nodded with folded arms. "Yet, if he learns how to control his behavior, perhaps we may give him a second chance at life in this game. This season in particular does not have Redemption Island, so he may have to consider himself fortunate enough if he is able to control himself."

 _"If the vote changes to Falcon, then I'll... **hesitantly** go with it." Little Mac shook his head at the possibility of Plan B taking place. He facepalmed shortly after with a bit of attitude in his tone of voice. "The moment when I wanna help someone... I mean, I would save him, but the one thing that's keeping from doing something is the fact that somebody could have an idol. DK has been here forever and so has Falcon, so both have an equal shot."_

Wolf simply blinked and stared.

-/-

Later on in the afternoon, Wolf spot Bowser alone at the camp as he watched the fire. He already knew that the majority alliance of four were strategizing. Knowing that it was going to happen, Falcon simply decided to bathe in the water in the meantime, having no desire to chase them. Same with Donkey Kong, who was elsewhere exploring.

"Hey…" Wolf said as Bowser looked up. He could tell that he had quite the worried look on his face.

"What did you all talk about?"

"Which of the three of you will get your torch snuffed tonight." He answered as he wandered closer. "Ganondorf is suspicious about Douglas, but he doesn't care if he goes home tonight or not. Donkey Kong is someone that we need to watch. When it comes to you, however, people are thinking about you, but at the same time, they don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"...Well, let's put it this way: you're an option to get rid of, but right now, I'm trying to save your life. You're not the immediate target, but because of what Ganon said, he could potentially ruin everything for you. ...Have you even talked to him at all?"

"We have." He nodded. "But the thing about Ganon is that even though we may have similar personalities, we're obviously different in our own way. I feel like there can only be one of us on the island. I finally get to be on a tribe with him and I'm thinking 'Man... This guy has it all.' He should definitely have his name written down at some point."

"I agree with you." O'Donnell nodded. "But we still wanna win challenges, so if you're writing one of our names down, make sure it's not him or me tonight. K?"

"No problem." He snickered a little. "So are you four still undecided?"

"Well, no matter who it is, I have to make sure you're not going home."

 _"With Bowser gone, that screws my game up. I have to work with **somebody** on Sumasshu. So now my current job is to once again make sure he does not go home, even though my alliance has the complete power right now. What could be brilliant is that we all write his name down and all of a sudden an idol gets played on him. That would be **fantastic** for my game. We flush the idol and no one would suspect that I have something going on with him. Unfortunately, it's a low chance of it actually happening."_

-/-

 _"So, we have to go to tribal any minute." Donkey Kong informed the audience. "We still don't know which one of us are supposed to go home, and we still don't know who to vote for. So since it is still Sumasshu vs Tatakai, I have to get my team together and we're going to try and make a team move if we have the chance. Sumasshu is dying in numbers; last thing we need is to have the entire team get to the merge. This is probably our only chance to play our cards right the way the numbers are now."_

Knowing that it was now minutes before the group was scheduled to head to Tribal Council, the Sumasshu alliance were all sitting together on the beach, exchanging their own observations with one another.

"Alright, so there's three of us and theirs four of them." Captain Falcon explained. "I've tried talking to people as much as I can about how we can move forward."

"...Well?"

He sighed and gradually shook his head. "Unfortunately, not one of them is willing to flip, which means that we now have to fight for our lives at this point 'cause we're screwed."

"Anyone found an idol?" Bowser asked his tribemates.

"..."

"...I have."

Both Koopa and Falcon were beyond shocked at what they heard, as they expressed it with their jaw dropping facial expressions.

"It's in my bag right here." He opened his brown backpack up so that he could prove it to them. "No doubt we have to play it tonight to save ourselves. It's just a matter of us pondering on which one of us will get the votes."

"I've tried talking with Wolf. But he never told me specifically of who it's gonna be. Last time I checked with him, he and his alliance are apparently still uncertain on who they should vote for. However," Bowser raised a finger. "he did told me that I was an option, Donkey Kong's name have been tossed around, and Falcon's either Plan B or C."

"Oh, okay. So I'm the last minute target." Falcon folded his arms. "I mean, that is just not cool."

"At least you're not Target number one." Donkey Kong eye rolled. "But anything could change even right before we all vote. Even if we do play it correctly, we still have to vote for someone."

"Okay, I'm gonna talk about all three of them." Douglas volunteered. "Mewtwo and Ganondorf have no social game and they're both strong players. Little Mac however is a strong player and actually has some social game going on with him. I'm not too worried about Wolf right now. He seems to be a low-key kinda guy, you know?"

"Yeah, no one should think about Wolf right now." Bowser agreed with a quick nod, yet he was fully aware that he had his own reasons for stating that to his allies. "We've been talking to each other ever since Tatakai and he wants to continue to build trust with me, which will hopefully make him trust you all long term. We're getting Bayonetta tonight and he apparently trusts her as well."

"Alright, that's a good thing." Falcon nodded. "That could mean that after tonight, we could all build a strategic relationship with her to increase our chances of surviving out here."

 _"With the hidden immunity idol, we have a big shot of making things right for myself, Bowser, and Douglas. Ganondorf is one of the biggest threats out here at the moment. Little Mac is a guy with a likable personality that would give him a lot of jury votes should he make it to end, plus he's a physical player. Wolf is the only one that would want to work with us in the future, so he's not going anywhere. Mewtwo might not be as physical compared to Ganon, but he could potentially be a strategic threat. So if we have different opinions on who to send home, we have to find a common ground so that we could send someone home that would help all of us."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 16**

* * *

When the seven castaways approached the sixth Tribal Council of the season, the feelings were all mixed. Five of them held a torch in hand, two did not. No matter how many Tribal Council castaways attended, however, it was always typically the last place they desired to be, since any unpredictable situation could always happen no matter what.

"We'll now bring in Bayonetta returning from Bokushingu."

Everyone glanced behind them as Bayonetta smiled, walking the pathway to enter tribal to give a brief blink at the Sumasshu tribe. Quite a few of them smirked back. She made her way to the jury bench, sitting in the center simultaneously before crossing her legs.

"For those of you who don't have a torch, go ahead and grab one, dip it in, and get fire." Master Hand watched Mewtwo and Ganondorf getting up from their spots doing what they were told. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council where in this game, fire represents your life. When your fire's gone, so are you."

"Alright Bowser, we'll start off with you first." Master Hand stated. "Your team has lost literally every single immunity challenge."

"It sucks, I know." He nodded in great disappointment.

"And yet, Bowser, despite attending all five previous Tribal Councils, you're still here." Master Hand brought up. "You escaped every last one even though you've been on the bottom since the first Tribal Council. Do you think that's luck, or you never expected to go home in the first place?"

"I don't think it's either of them." He shook in disagreement. "I just think that it's because of people actually wanting to keep me around because of challenges, yet they are always unsure about their decisions. But hey, I'm still here. Happy to be here and all. If I managed to get through the tribal unscathed, then I'll feel relieved as usual when… _if_ I head back to camp. Numbers don't lie."

Little Mac laughed a little.

"Little Mac, you're already laughing." Master Hand observed. "Do you agree with him?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "If I was in Bowser's position, I'd say the same. Four against three. People on the bottom wanting to make a move and try and get one of us to flip like they tried to do with Pit when we switched the first time."

Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and even Bayonetta had all of their eyes on the boxing champion immediately after that statement was made.

"Pit?" Master Hand repeated.

"Correct." Mewtwo answered. "Since it was three against three, if me, Ganondorf, and Pit went to tribal when we first swapped, there would have been fireworks everywhere, master."

Falcon and Kong both glanced at each other with confounded looks.

"How did they found out?" Falcon whispered.

"Falcon, they told each other everything..."

"...Oh..."

"Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong, do you believe that?" Master Hand questioned.

"...You know what, we're gonna come clean, here. There's no point in lying about it." Douglas put his hands up in the air. "Pit's not on this tribe as of now, anyway. That's true, but we weren't the main ones that talked to him."

"Was it Mario, then?" Ganondorf raised an eyebrow with a slightly annoyed face.

"Yeah… Bowser threw Mario under the bus before the first tribal. I don't agree with him being in control of the alliance, but anyone who was with him can say that he is smart at playing the game. But he's still a number and we _clearly_ need him to stay."

Bowser himself rolled his eyes.

"Well, one thing is for certain." Mewtwo butted in. "Anyone who flips is lunatic. Why have one of us change the vote? Nobody has any desire to be public enemy number one at the merge. If that person is in complete desperation to flip, they would need at least one more person. That is almost impossible as of right now, so why play a fool's game here?"

"Wolf, Mewtwo's saying that if someone flips in your alliance, is it true that you would be you against the world, just like that?" Master Hand snapped his large fingers.

"Obviously." He nodded. "I've watched many seasons of Survivor. Typically when someone flips, they would be on the bottom, become a threat, or possibly receive no jury votes at the end. A lot of people would be super ticked off with that certain individual because their games are screwed up. So, the smart move is for us Tatakai people to stick together to a certain point."

"In other words, they are already aware that they're gonna have to break up eventually." Falcon shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps they're the ones that will try to take everything over and do whatever they want. They are a strong group of four after all."

"Yes, and perhaps we would have used you as an extra vote, but you chose not to." Ganondorf promptly responded with his head leaned forward.

Obviously he suddenly received all the attention from everyone.

"...Um, excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes at the F-Zero racer.

"...Okay..." Master Hand 'stared'.

"It is time to address this current predicament I have with someone, master." Ganondorf said. "It has been bothering me for quite some time... You see, I have been attempting to make plans with Douglas to increase the chances of my alliances moving far into this game. Prior to the second swap, me and Mewtwo questioned on where Douglas stood with his alliance. We were unable to determine what he felt exactly in the beginning. However, it has come to my conclusion that he has no intentions on moving forward with us. As a result, he deserves to be ridiculed for his flip-flop decision making right here at Tribal Council."

"Are you kidding me?" It did not take much for one to infer that he was anything but pleased. "You're really just gonna call me out for not flipping and joining you guys? Do you _want_ people to have less trust with you? Don't get too cocky just because you're in the majority. It doesn't help anyone."

"What did he actually say to you?" Donkey Kong was curious.

"I was minding my own business while you all were somewhere, and then right out of the blue," He pointed at the red-haired gerudo. "he and Mewtwo asked me on whether or not I wanted to flip. First of all, in a game like this, that's not how you approach people. So if these two were wondering about why I'm not planning on flipping, this could be a potential reason."

"The thing was that we offered you a hand so that we could aid each other's games." Mewtwo eyed him with crossed arms. "It's an 'I help you, you help me' scenario. If you are going to be wishy-washy, at least attempt to not make it as obvious as possible. You might be painting Ganon as the villain as of this moment, but you were the one playing the victim when you were the one not hiding your obvious lies and mistakes."

"Well at the same time, I'm not just gonna say yes because you want me to. You tried to intimidate me with your way of asking someone about flipping, but for you, unfortunately, I happen to have a mind of my own, thank you very much. Also, I'd rather play by your definition of 'dumb', then not belittling people..."

"Suit yourself, then." Ganon faced away from him. "If you are not out of here tonight, you may want to consider yourself rather fortunate. However, since you do have a mind on your own, you can continue to dig your own grave now that you happen to be on the bottom."

He heaved a big, yet quick sigh out of irritation at the blue team member following brief moments of silence. "Master Hand, can we vote? I'm too annoyed to continue this discussion right now."

"Can I just say something?" DK turned in Ganondorf's direction. "What would happen if _you_ happen to be on the bottom? There are five people from Sumasshu and everyone from Tatakai. If you were in our position, you wouldn't want anything to hurt your game. So if Falcon doesn't want to flip, it is not necessary to force him to work with you."

As the two were conversing, Little Mac shifted his head to mouth at Mewtwo. "Should we change our vote?"

A gradual shook of his head was all that was needed, subsequently refocusing his sight on the conversation near him.

"It is necessary to work with people other than just the people who you started out with though. Am I correct? I planned on calling him out as some sort of wakeup call because we need to move forward, and that includes questions that have yet to be answered. This is simply one of those times."

"Are we still sticking to it, or are we gonna change it back again?" Wolf quietly spoke to Little Mac. "Are we not?"

"Just stick with the plan we discussed before coming here."

"Okay, _Sumasshu_ alliance." Master Hand was actually a bit amused, most likely due to him finding the two against one argument against Ganon to be somewhat amusing. "As DK was talking, conversations are happening right behind your backs."

"They can whisper all they want, Master Hand." Falcon grinned, appearing to not have even the slightest concern. "We already know who we're voting for."

"We do as well"

"Okay Master Hand." Douglas spoke after Ganondorf's final input. " _Now_ can we vote?"

If he had a face, one could tell that he actually wanted to laugh at that moment. "Okay. If you guys are ready, then it's time to vote. Little Mac, you're up."

Not wasting any time getting up from his spot in the front, he began his walk to the voting area, smiling at Bayonetta in the process.

Holding his vote, he stated his peace. "I don't know if you're going home or not, but since I'm tryna stay as long as possible, I think it'd be easier to get rid of someone that is worthy of a million dollars. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

After Donkey Kong going himself, Ganondorf was the next to go, followed by Mewtwo.

"For my first vote in Survivor, this is based on a combination of both physical and strategic capabilities that you possess. Unfortunately, we can not keep someone like you around anymore."

Captain Falcon happened to be the last.

"You are so lucky that you're not going home tonight. You're only staying so that we can win the next immunity challenge. However, the thought of going back to camp with you tonight is not satisfying even if we do get our target out tonight."

"I'll go tally the votes."

By the time Master Hand came back with the urn, he and Bayonetta took a glance at the tribe of seven. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Wolf all stared at different members of the Sumasshu alliance. Donkey Kong was the only one who stared back. After a few more moments of glancing at everyone, including his allies, he got up and wandered over.

"No matter the circumstances, there is always hope. I'll be playing this for myself master."

Little Mac and Ganondorf had their jaws dropped while Mewtwo and Wolf simply looked at each other, before the lupine shifted his eyes to Bowser who simply shrugged.

"Okay." Master Hand said after taking Sumasshu's idol. "This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Donkey Kong will not count."

"Curses…" muttered Ganondorf.

"I'll read the votes…"

Wolf was already shaking his head with his eyes on the ground.

"First vote..."

"..."

"...Donkey Kong. Does not count."

With the ape showing a thumbs up, Captain Falcon clapped his hands quietly. "Keep 'em coming, baby."

"Donkey Kong. Does not count."

"Donkey Kong. Does not count."

" _ **Yes!**_ " Falcon stated as Bowser just stared and waited.

"Donkey Kong. Does not count."

In spite of Wolf O'Donnell keeping a straight look, neither Mewtwo, nor Ganondorf looked comfortable at all. Little Mac was the one shifting his eyes all over the place.

"Little Mac."

All four members of the Tatakai alliance had a variety of different reactions to show their surprised stares. The boxing champion in particular facepalmed in disappointment.

"One vote Little Mac."

Shaking his head, he was already gathering his stuff together.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island: Little Mac. That's two, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"A'ight…"

Bayonetta was as just as shocked as her other Tatakai members. "Something's about to go down back at camp…"

When Little Mac placed down his torch, he took one last look at Master Hand.

"Little Mac, the tribe has spoken."

Watching his torch being snuffed, all Ganondorf could do was to have a million complaints in his mind. His first tribal, and things did not go his way.

"It's been fun you guys." Little Mac said as he left the Tribal Council area.

"Well, based on those votes and the hidden immunity idol, the Sumasshu alliance has done it." Master Hand concluded. "For the first time in this game, somebody from the original Tatakai tribe is gone. For tonight, it should definitely be considered a game changer. When you get back to camp, Bayonetta will join your tribe. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight."

All eyes were on Bayonetta as they all did what they were told and exited the Tribal Council area one-by-one.

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Bowser** **\- Little Mac**

 **Donkey Kong** **\- Little Mac**

 **Captain Falcon** **\- Little Mac**

 **Ganondorf** **- _Donkey Kong_**

 **Mewtwo** **- _Donkey Kong_**

 **Wolf** **- _Donkey Kong_**

 **Little Mac** **- _Donkey Kong_**

* * *

" _Even though I was the first out of my tribe, at least I was able to last this long in the game. I don't know why they chose to keep me over people like Mewtwo and Ganondorf, but maybe it's become I'm more of a potential long-term threat. I wish I would have made it to the merge where I would competed in individual immunity challenges, but at the same time, good thing they got rid of me because I could have screwed things up by winning a couple of them, so hats off to them."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Bowser, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wolf, Bayonetta / Mario, Link, Lucario, Ike, Pit, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer**

* * *

 **...It actually happened... It actually happened!**

 **It's official. For the first time this season, a person from the leading tribe is out of the game. This is definitely a first for this story. Basically, the only two people who were never going home were Wolf and Bowser. Literally every other person was brought into consideration by at least one person. Though I bet you never expected Little Mac of all people to get the boot. This is definitely gonna say a lot to the other tribe AND Bayonetta.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Why do you think they chose Little Mac over Mewtwo and Ganon?**

 **2\. Speaking of Ganon, do you think starting an argument with Falcon was necessary at all?**

 **Be sure to watch my video intro for this story! Simply type in "Survivor - Kodai Island" in the YouTube search bar since Fanfiction does not let us post links outside this site!**

 **So about my poll. Sonic is still in first place with six votes, with Samus and Bayonetta coming behind in 2nd with five votes. If you haven't voted already, go ahead and vote on my profile (not the mobile version of the site though.) I'll see you all next week!**


	23. Chapter 23: Day 17 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 23 - Day 17 Part 1

 **Okay, after that unexpected blindside at the last Tribal Council and Little Mac being the first victim from Tatakai, maybe some of the other players from his team will step it up a bit. DK played his idol correctly, Bowser played both sides, and Ganonorf could be in some hot water.**

 **But for right now, this chapter will lead up to the final tribal reward challenge before the merge! (Note: I actually made the challenge myself, so I dunno how you would all think of that.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Night 16**

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Bayonetta!"

Wolf smirked upon seeing Bayonetta approaching the Sumasshu camp with a torch in hand. He, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, and Bowser had already returned just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm back in this." She replied with a big smirk. "Haven't seen any of my fellow castaways in a while."

"So, how was it living on a tribe by yourself?" Donkey Kong asked. "I know it was complicated."

As she began to elaborate, Wolf, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo were either ticked off or upset at what happened at Tribal Council. It was the only other thing that was on their minds at the time.

" _I am disappointed to say the least." Ganondorf slowly shook his head. "We thought we had everything planned out. The plan was to get rid of Donkey Kong. He did look quite confident the whole day, even at tribal itself. Still, I underestimated his intelligence and we all voted for him. Even though we still have the numbers thanks to Bayonetta joining us, watching Little Mac leaving was an eye opener in this game. You never know what tricks people may have. I called out Falcon at tribal and now he has no desire to have anything to do with me at all..."_

As he was sitting alone by the fire thinking everything over, he was then joined by Mewtwo.

"How do you feel?"

No words.

Ganon's alliance member stared from the Gerudo to the fire, heaving a sigh beforehand. "I thought for sure that we were going to get rid of him successfully. Every individual in the minority looked exactly the way we desired to, yet our plan was still a failure… It could have been one of us. My assumption is that they all somehow came to the conclusion that Little Mac was the biggest threat in our alliance."

"..." He still chose to not shift his eyes in his direction. "We can afford to make no more mistakes from this point forward. If they manage to find another one, our best interest is to make sure they are all feeling safe."

 _"Normally in real life, if I can not stand a certain individual, then I would want nothing to do with that person. ...However, unfortunately in Survivor, you have to have some sort of social game to make it. As of now, I am planning on making amends with Falcon. You may never know if it could pay off in the end."_

Elsewhere in the camp, Wolf took the opportunity to talk to Bowser.

"So… How long did he have it?"

"He told me and Douglas that he found it a long time ago." Bowser replied. "I knew I should have watched my back, then. I was actually wondering where he was myself during one of those days."

"Well, to be honest," Wolf sighed. "whether I believe you or not, as long as it wasn't me, then I can't be mad at you. No matter who goes home, both of us are still here, and we're both gonna see the next day. ...I have one other question, though. Did either of them brought up _my_ name?"

"No." He quickly shook his head. "Out of the four you, you were the smallest threat at the time."

"...Why'd you guys choose Little Mac, then?"

"It was Kong's idea." Bowser answered. "We targeted Little Mac because he wanted a more, long-term threat gone. If he would have made it to the merge, there was a chance that he could have dominated this game. He also said that he was somewhat of a social threat I believe? Also, I think that he was playing under the radar. Falcon was the only one that was hesitant of the idea, but then he eventually agreed. ...Maybe he was trying to work with him or something?"

Wolf simply stood and hung his head down. "No matter who you guys chose, I'm just annoyed that one of original Tatakai was sent home. Now there are nine of us left. I was already thinking of how interesting it would have been if all ten of us made it to the merge."

" _Despite what happened at Tribal Council, I wanted to make sure that me and Bowser were still seeing eye to eye." Wolf explained. "I told him that they could have sent anyone of us home, as long as it wasn't me. But I think that he knows it wouldn't make sense to vote me out after all I've done for him, anyway. Even if he's lying that my name has been thrown around, which I don't think it has, then it's simply an 'I help you, you help me' situation. The one thing I'm concerned about is how things would go for me from here on out. I will make sure that I'm not going home."_

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 17**

* * *

The next day, it was just about mid-morning for the tribe. Everyone was not planning on eating until mid-day, given the small portion of rice they had. Since they were already on the island for seventeen days, there were some signs forming. With the limited amount of food supplies, quite a few people were losing weight. It was really easy to tell with characters like Donkey Kong and Bowser.

 _"Two things happened yesterday after tribal." Douglas lifted two fingers sitting on a rock. "We idol'd out Little Mac, first of all. I didn't wanna do that because I could have used him to tell me what's going on with everybody, and now he's not here anymore. But unfortunately, I couldn't be a dictator to my alliance. I believe that the target should've been Mewtwo, but what's done it's done. I'll work with different people later if I get to the merge."_

He in particular was struggling to keep his sky blue shorts on his waist, giving him frustration. The F-Zero racer then realized he nearly stepped on his helmet, which no one knew what he brought on Survivor in the first place. Putting it on his head, he took a look at his Sumasshu tribemates.

 _"That's **three** people now. Snake, Samus, now Little Mac. I wish I could just play however I wished, which was to play hard, swiftly make moves, and take the million dollar check home with me (even though I don't need it). But anyway, Ganon of all people came up to me to clear things up and he was like: 'Please forgive me if I sounded too harsh. I had to say what is on my mind.' Then he told me that if I still wanted to work with him, I need to let him know."_

Falcon was now astonished looking at himself. "...I've been here for only two weeks and this is what Survivor does to me… Wow…"

Donkey Kong did the same. "Yeah, even though it's interesting to see the impact, it kinda makes me mad. I don't need to lose weight... All this muscle keeps me going, you know?"

"Yeah, I see where ya getting man." He then slowly shook his head, beginning to flex his muscles. "I'm about to become as thin as Bayonetta. When I leave this game, I really need to crack down on eating. This is funny in a way, but it's also getting kinda ridiculous."

 _"Ganon just wants things to go his way. He really thinks that I'm gonna actually work with him despite what happened last night? I'm thinking: what is he smoking on Survivor? If you still think like that, I'm sorry, but **you're an idiot**."_

"If this next challenge is a reward challenge, it'd better be food, because this is getting weird."

Unbeknownst to him and Donkey, the entire Tatakai alliance was talking behind their backs right behind the shelter.

"I am unsure of you all, but I am still quite stunned at the events that took place last night." Mewtwo had his arms folded. "DK said he found the idol sometime after the first Tribal Council?"

"From what I've heard, yes." Wolf nodded. "Me and Bowser talked a little more before we all went to sleep."

Ganon placed a thumb beneath his chin. "...Wolf played his idol that was on the Tatakai tribe, and Donkey Kong was on this Sumasshu camp for the entirety of the game. If that idol was from this camp, and he already played it for himself last night,... that would mean that there is yet another idol out there."

That was when he received all the attention.

"...We need to go look for it… _Immediately_."

-/-

A few minutes later, they were all looking at different locations along the beach near the trees and keeping an eye on one another in case that person were to find an idol right before their very eyes.

After Ganondorf was seen heading toward the woods, he was unaware that Captain Falcon was near, drinking from his already half-empty canteen. The Gerudo then gazed his eyes upon a big rock that was leaning against one of the trees. "Perhaps here?"

As he took the time to move it, he began digging in hopes to find the useful tool in the game. Yet unfortunately for him, Falcon finally turned around to see Ganon.

"...Oh my god..." He then suddenly remembered the idol play at Tribal Council. "Crap..."

The Tatakai member then gave up on searching and headed back towards the beach to reunite with everyone else in his alliance. With Douglas sneakily following closely, by the time they both returned, the F-Zero racer widened his eyes completely to find all four original blue team members digging around, including Ganon himself once again.

Finding it pointless to stay it the shadows, he suddenly dashed out and began the idol hunt himself. "DK! DK! DK! DK! DK!"

Far in the water, a startled Donkey Kong faced behind him after once floating in the ocean to find Douglas with the original Tatakai members. Realizing what they were doing, he immediately dashed into action.

Bowser heard Falcon's voice as well and swiftly ran from the shelter to see all six of his tribe members performing the same task, causing his mouth to drop. Nonetheless, it did not take one more second to began digging around everywhere.

 _"I'd like to call this moment 'Operation Failed'." Wolf explained with a slight chortled. "So much for our sneaky search for an idol plan."_

"Move!" Bowser shoved Mewtwo out the way so that he could dig right in his spot. To retaliate, the Pokemon grabbed him and began wrestling in attempt to throw the other one off as if it was a crucial immunity challenge.

DK could be seen glancing at the trees, running and stopping every couple seconds to stare around as quickly and carefully as he could.

" _There's been idol hunts in Survivor before. Come to think of it, it's actually fun, even though it's risky. If anyone sees you finding an idol, obviously it puts a target on your back. However, n_ _o one decided to follow me where the tribe flag was."_

" _Everyone is an idiot out there." Subsequently sighing, he lowered his head to put the idol around his neck. "Because now_ _ **I**_ _have it. So that's_ _ **two**_ _idols that I found, now. Literally no one knows but me. Like the last one, I'm not planning on telling anyone. Fox almost blew up my game. But since Fox is not here, I now have the freedom to do whatever I want. I'm just gonna let these suckers keep searching all day while I am simply gonna chill and relax and wait. Ain't got nothin' to worry about."_

Now at the location of where the idol was found, Wolf O'Donnell was found quietly cheering to himself, wanting to leap with joy. Wanting to put it in his bag, he promptly returned back to camp, quickly eyeing Bayonetta and Captain Falcon in the process.

* * *

 **Day 17**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

When the Tatakai tribe was called over on the beach, some appeared to look confounded in some way. Unlike all of the previous challenges, there were no platforms, no colored obstacles people would have to get over, and not even a puzzle of any sort in sight. Nothing but a clothed item was shown, besides the one that the survivors assumed to be a that the tribes have already swapped at the final fifteen, literally no one knew what was about to happen.

"Tatakai, get your first look at the new Sumasshu tribe. Little Mac voted out at the last Tribal Council."

All seven members from the Tatakai tribe, especially the castaways that were on the blue team since day one, were all astonished at the new look of the Sumuasshu team. For the first time, someone from Tatakai was no longer in the game.

"What the…" Ike was almost speechless.

"Seriously?" Link could not even blink.

"What happened over there?" Sonic asked. "Did someone play an idol?"

"Bayonetta has now replaced him." Master Hand finished recalling the events of the previous night. "Alright, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge? For today's challenge, it is a challenge made specifically for this season. Let me tell you about a sport that is practiced in Japan called Sōjutsu. It is a martial art for the Japanese which means spear fighting."

The remaining fourteen castaways immediately began sharing expressions of nervousness and excitement.

"Something interesting, that's for sure!" Sonic grinned.

"It's a good thing we're in Japan for a reason." Captain Falcon smirked.

"Cool. Maybe it can be something I can set up back at home." said Wii Fit Trainer. "I can easily see how I can do it."

"Here's how it works. It's going to be a 1v1 fight. Two people at a time will be armored with and they use a spear, or a yari. Both hands must be on a spear at all times as the two of you will battle. For this challenge in particular, the goal is to have the person stab the other in the chest. ...Luckily, you will both be armored like I said so that there are no injuries." Master Hand elaborated as some of the contestants began laughing. "First team to hit five points win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

" _Please let it be food…"_ Pit hoped in his thoughts.

"The winning tribe will win…" Master Hand revealed the items underneath the red, picnic cloth. "Pizza and soft drinks."

Nearly everyone cheered in reaction as the saw multiple boxes of pizza as well the drink of a Sprite soda.

"Ten pizzas, with a variety of choices, and soda. After play this game for two and a half weeks, I know that it's worth playing for." Master Hand said. "I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

He then floated over to the white cloth to reveal a suit of Japanese armor that was going to be used for the challenge.

-/-

Every castaway minutes Bayonetta and Wii Fit Trainer were all gathered around in a large circle, with the blue team to Master Hand's right and the red team to his left.

"Alright, we have our first matchup. It is going to be Bayonetta from Sumasshu vs Wii Fit Trainer from Tatakai." Master Hand called. "Here we go. Playing for a reward. Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

Wasting no time, the two remaining females in the game sprung into action.

"Bayonetta coming out really strong, there." Master Hand observed Bayonetta's offensive approach in comparison to Wii Fit Trainer's defense. "Remember, you can try to land a jab in the chest in any way you can."

As their tribemates cheered them on, the two women tried their best with their several attempts at delivering the first point for their respective teams. It was already difficult wearing that armor, but everyone was aware that it was required for obvious safety reasons.

"Okay,..." Wii Fit Trainer managed to get back on her feet despite Bayonetta constantly attempting to push her down. "three o'clock!"

Knocking her backwards with the spear, Bayonetta fell down on her bottom.

"Nine o'clock!"

She ended up dodging out of the way upon getting back up hastily, much to Wii Fit Trainer's misfortune. Making a big move, she side-stepped once more to dodge, before swiftly stabbing her chestplate.

"Sumasshu scores!"

Link facepalmed. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Okay, next round… Captain Falcon taking on Ike! Ready? GO!"

Racing directly to each other, they both went right at it. Both characters tried their hardest to land a hit, yet they were only able to hit each other's spears multiple times. The positive side to the situation was that at least everyone could agree on the competitors having good defense.

Eventually, Ike ducked one of Captain Falcon's attacks and he used that to his advantage by nimbly rising back up and hitting stabbing his chest plate with great force, causing the F-Zero racer to stumbled back a bit.

"Ike scores for Tatakai! We are tied 1-1!"

"Next match up, we have Donkey Kong from Sumasshu taking on Pit from Tatakai! Ready? GO!"

"Fight as hard as you can, Pit!" Ike shouted. "He might be big but that means nothing!"

"Donkey Kong, you smash stuff all the time. This should be a piece of cake to you, right?" Captain Falcon reminded him.

As DK appeared more aggressive, Pit had a more defensive approach since he was not nearly as heavy as he was. In spite of it, both spears clashed constantly as if it was some sort of dance.

"Maybe this could be some kind of movie or something." Ike whispered to Sonic.

"What would it be about?"

"The kid trying to take down the big ape in a spear battle."

"...Oh... That would be a good concept." The blue blur had to agree.

However, the strategy ended up not paying off as Pit was quickly overpowered by DK's incredible offense. One jab to the chest was all that was neeeded.

"DK scores for Sumasshu!"

"There are too many heavyweight people over there…" Link sighed. "We might as well have to eat the coconuts at the camp…"

"Do not lose hope, yet." Lucario turned to him. "Size does not always determine victories."

"Next matchup, we have Bowser taking on Sonic! Ready? GO!"

Link quickly faced Lucario, then right back to the match. Like the previous matchup, Sonic could not simply face Bowser head on, since his size was as if he was Godzilla compared to a small Toad.

He knew that his strategy needed to be more laid back and study Bowser's movements, which worked to his advantage since at every attempt, Bowser landed no hit on the hedgehog.

He even laughed at one point "You're too slow!"

As Sonic continued to apply his strategy, Bowser was becoming more impatient than ever, especially after being given that dose of annoyance from his opponent. Unfortunately for him, with one sneak attack from behind, Bowser foolishly turned around, only to get struck on his chest plate, shocking everyone.

"Sonic scores for Tatakai!"

"Unbelievable…" The Koopa was devastated.

Link then turned to Lucario with a grin. "You're right. Bigger isn't always better."

"We're tied with both teams having two points. Next up we have Link taking on Ganondorf! Ready? GO!"

One could already tell that it was going to be a long battle for the two. Ganondorf had somewhat of a glare on his face throughout the entire time while Link looked quite confident. Multiple cheers could be heard from their respective tribemates.

The battle went on for about a minute, coming to a point to where Ganon felt as it the battle lasted far longer than it needed to. Normally he would have dealt with it, but he was dealing with Link of all people. Wanting to get it over with, he further pushed his already aggressive approach. To Link's favor though, it ended up biting him in the rear end. Link actually fell over at one point while attempting to avoid his attacks, yet when Ganon thought it to be the perfect chance to strike, Link took advantage of it and rolled quickly before thrusting his sword at the weak point.

"Ganondorf is hit! Tatakai scores!"

As his tribemates celebrated, Pit decided to call the gerudo out.

"That's what you get for trying to punish a guy when he's down!"

"Tatakai leads 3-2. Next up we have Wolf taking on Mario. We're playing to five. Ready? GO!"

O'Donnell decided to play recklessly. Although, it led to his quick downfall. He made the wrong move by judging Mario by his height, in spite of what happened to Bowser.

Making the defensive move, Mario ended up applying Sonic's strategy to his game. Wolf on the other hand was basically a more tame version of Bowser and Ganondorf after witnessing what happened with them. Nonetheless, Mario lucked out as his short height paid off.

"Tatakai scores again and leads 4-2!"

"Well, it's official." Captain Falcon said with a gradual shake of his head. "Sumasshu is cursed. We're gonna lose."

Mewtwo on the other hand felt as if all hope had not left just yet. "I feel I can actually have the upper hand, here. Keep hope alive, Douglas."

"Alright, so here's where we stand. Tatakai has one more point they need to make to win pizza and soft drinks, yet Mewtwo is simply trying to keep his tribe alive. It's going to be him against Lucario. We're playing to five. Survivors ready? GO!"

Initially, both Survivors stood and stared before they slowly began to move.

"Now _this_ is what I call a matchup!" Bowser grinned. "You'd better get him, Mewtwo!"

They both seemed to be waiting for the other castaway to make a move as they both initially circled each other, much to the anticipation and excitement from their respective tribes. There was the occasional flinching, yet nothing big occurred at the time.

However, realizing that he and the other Pokemon were playing too safe of a game, Lucario dashed right towards Mewtwo, making him stepped aside, hoping that his swing would cost him.

Instead, it turned out to be a trick. When Mewtwo stepped out of the way, Lucario had not swung his spear. The dog-like creature instead took the opportunity to knock him from underneath before he himself fell on the sand. Unlike Ganondorf, Lucario was successful at striking him in the chest place with Mewtwo being the state he was in.

"Lucario scores!"

 _ **"TATAKAI WINS REWARD!**_ "

While the blue tribe cheered, Sumasshu ended up being disappointed, yet again.

"Oookay, I take it back." Pit backtracked his statement. "Hitting a guy when he's down is not bad... at least when you're playing for pizza and soda."

Lucario held a hand out for Mewtwo to grab and both were now on their feet.

-/-

"Tatakai, come get your reward."

"Now, I don't know how we're gonna split ten pizzas." Ike smirked as he took some of the boxes. "We'll have to decide that when we get back to camp."

As they all left one-by-one holding something of their reward, Master Hand gave a quick look at the red team's anger, dismay, and jealousy. "Sumasshu, got nothing for you. Head back to camp."

 _"We can't even get pizza right. I am just done. Survivor gods, why did I have to come back here!? Come on!" Bowser, being the most frustrated as usual, literally raised his head to shout at the sky._

* * *

 **Bowser, you keep doing that, someone will actually hear your confessional, and that would not turn out good, lol.**

 **So, an idol hunt took place, and of course, Wolf of all people found it. So yeah... Idol #2.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think should have gotten the idol?**

 **2\. Since Bayonetta came back, would she still vote with her alliance, or would she consider on flipping?**

 **Everything's the same with the poll as it was last week, so if you haven't voted, it's never too late! I will see you all next week!**


	24. Chapter 24: Day 17 Pt 2 and Day 18 Pt 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 24 - Day 17 Part 2 and Day 18 Part 1

 **Well, here we go. The final immunity challenge is in this chapter and then we'll see who's voted out next before the merge. I can't really find much to say here at the moment, so I guess I might as well get this chapter started and hope that your fav is on the team that wins. Since whatever teams that wins is basically locked in going to the merge, so cross your fingers for your fav and wish them good luck!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Tatakai**

 **Day 17**

* * *

As the Sumasshu tribe continued to suffer, the Tatakai tribe celebrated their victory once more by exchanging friendly conversations mixed with laughter. Having pizza while being on Survivor was anyone's personal achievement, and by the looks of their faces, the challenge was all worth it for them.

" _The challenge today, we ended up winning. Again." Ike explained. "Now we're all having possibly the most popular food of all time on the show! Things just can't get anything better for us! Sumasshu's probably whining about their loss at their home, jealous that we have the reward and they don't, knowing that they already lost the last immunity challenge. I kinda feel bad for them, because you have Bowser, Donkey Kong, **and** Ganondorf over there, and now **Bayonetta**. But they still lost? Well, it goes to show that Survivor is clearly not all about being physical in challenges._

"Just a quick remember, everyone. We have to wait at least one half hour after eating before going swimming and then we can all have a good time in the afternoon. Okay?"

No one had the nerve to respond verbally, yet the occasional glance between certain tribemates occurred. Of course the fitness trainer was oblivious to what was going on around her, since she seemed to be too focused on eating her slices of pizza to notice.

" _However, things clearly aren't perfect over here." Ike shook his head. "Everyone already had enough of Wii Fit Trainer. First she won't stop talking about the workout routines. **Now** she's trying to act like she's our mother. ...I don't mean to brag, but I'm way stronger than she is, and here I am complaining of all people._ _But after observing my tribe, it doesn't seem to be the case to where people wanna vote her out. Not saying that we need to give her the boot while Mario is still here, but hey, the merge is coming. These are our last few days before the merge. I mean,... we're gonna have to get rid of her someday."_

"Mmm..." In the process of enjoying his second slice of pepperoni pizza, Pit took a moment to glance inside the box. "...Master Hand didn't think to put ranch dressing on the side, did he?"

-/-

"Lucario, how many conversations did I have with you so far?"

Ike happened to take time out of his day to check up on Link and the Aura Pokemon. Link just so happened to be staring at the ocean when he came around, and Lucario was busy meditating before conveniently stopping just to be part of a three-way conversation. Likely, it was just so that he could make sure nothing strange was occurring behind his back. After all, like Fox McCloud stated, you could miss one conversation and it could lead to your eventual downfall.

Fortunately for him, Ike was well aware of him and Lucario not updating each other on recent events as they should have. "Not much I suppose. We did swap into three tribes on day seven, so our strategic relationship was distant from quite some time. Even before then, since there were many people on Tatakai at the beginning, it was hard to keep track of all nine of my tribemates. I assume you think the same?"

"Yeah..." He bobbed up and down quickly. "So, you're probably wondering if there's something I need to tell you, but since us two and Link are here right now, I might as well ask you both first. ...When are we getting rid of Wii Fit Trainer?"

"Good question." Link nodded. "I'm just amazed by the fact that she's obviously on the bottom of the totem pole, and she has no idea at all. Being too distracted by workout routines and the 'team plan' takes a large toll. I mean, you have to be on your toes in this game at all times."

"Worry not." Lucario suggested. "The merge will be coming soon. Even if we lose the upcoming immunity challenge, we stick with the split vote plan. By the time we all merge into one tribe, we can determine on whether or not it would be a good time to get rid of her. If she's somehow not going, then I would assume that we get rid of the biggest threat in the Sumasshu alliance just to increase our number advantage."

The two swordsmen exchanged a glance before back at their fellow castaway.

"I think that's a good idea." Ike agreed with the plan. "So either one of them or Wii Fit Trainer. If we don't get rid of her as soon as possible, people are gonna start dragging her to the end knowing that she will not get jury votes. Ugh... I wish we could get rid of her now, though."

"But what Lucario is saying is making sense." Link said in the blue Pokemon's defense. "It can't just be a one hundred percent chance that she is going to be the first merge boot. Little Mac is already out of the game."

"Idol play?"

"Most likely." He nodded to Ike's raised eyebrow. "I trust Wolf and Mewtwo is solid. Ganon doesn't like me, but I don't think even he of all people would flip, because say if it was me that flipped on Little Mac, _he_ would... you know, _flip_ over it. Worst case scenario, I'd be going home immediately after with Ganondorf leading the way."

The blue haired male exhaled deeply. "I was just so surprised to see Little Mac go, man. He seems to be a really nice guy... Maybe after this is over I could go to one of his tournaments."

 _"I understand where Ike's coming from. We all wish to get rid of Wii Fit as soon as possible, but there's a possibility that we might need her for the numbers in the future. But if we don't need her when the merge comes, then we can give Sumasshu a break."_

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 17**

* * *

The red team of seven all sat around the campfire, all with different looks to express their frustration and disappointment. On one hand, there was Mewtwo. While being in his mood, he hoped to remain optimistic if they had the chance to win the next challenge for immunity. Yet of course, there was the opposite end of the spectrum. Bowser Koopa at that point figured that everything was hopeless at the time and there was no way they can win anything else before merge day.

Having the desire to past some time, Ganondorf Dragmire stood up from his spot to leave the camp, heading for the ocean shirtless. "I shall return."

Bayonetta happened to be the only one who eyed the Gerudo leaving.

" _I am… finally understand what this… Sumasshu tribe goes through…" Dragmire stated. "This so called 'tribe' loses quite often and I am gradually getting sick of it. Production strongly recommended that was should ration our limited food supply here, and obviously it comes with a consequence. We can not starve forever. On a side note, I am still enraged on Little Mac leaving, our plan being poorly executed, and Douglas Falcon being a pain in my rear end. I have to admit: I am not the best actor out here, so it is rather difficult for me to pretend I am making amends with him after the previous night."_

Unbeknownst to him, Bayonetta also decided to get up and separate herself from the rest of the tribe. However, due to the current overall mood at the time, most likely, not one of the remaining five were concerned.

"You know..." A somewhat startled Ganon, who only made it halfway to the ocean, made a complete turn around to face one of two remaining females in the game. "I don't know if it's your intention, but maybe if you keep showing off that eight pack of yours, you can wow Wii Fit Trainer to the point where she can be very close to you as far as strategic relationships go."

Simply blinking, Dragmire faced the water in front of him standing still, in spite of his initial desire to move himself even further to the East China Sea. "I believe she would still most likely attempt to make perform a certain pose she does often when she's exercising alone. Besides, I am sure she has seen many men that are similar in this state prior."

"Look," He continued. "I understand that you are trying to add humor into our current situation, but it is not making me overlook the fact that things are not the way they should be at the moment."

Her smirk still remained pasted on her face. "Well, to be honest Ganon, I don't think you're a bad guy. Of course you and Falcon were at each other's throats, and it could lead to your demise in the long run, but not all of us are against you. You're still part of my alliance and I know we need each other."

His silence was consistent.

"Like, me and Wolf interacted with each other quite often before we first swapped, and I can say the same with you and Mewtwo." A hand was placed on Dragmire's left hand shoulder, but she never received an immediate reaction. In spite of this, she did not pause her speaking. "If all of us are here in the merge including you, we have to fight for as long as we can. With you being gone, that means that my game could potentially be screwed. We're both very strong players here that deserve to stay just as much as everyone else, so we need to work very hard if we want to make it."

 _"I'm not saying that I'm Ganondorf's closest ally, but I'm acting like he's very important to my game just to stay on his good side." Bayonetta explained. "I'm not gonna let be the typical, 'you were a fool at Tribal Council now it's you against the world' situation. Suppose it comes down me only having one person that I can trust in this game, and that would be Ganon. I suppose I might as well do it with all the guys that are left. But the more I talk with Ganon, I think the more likely he will leak information to me so that I can use it to benefit myself."_

To follow up her statement, later in the afternoon, close to sunset, Bayonetta was still on the beach, now conversing with Wolf while Ganon needed to head for the 'bathroom'. From her position, one would assume that she was trying to get a tan on Survivor.

O'Donnell was not afraid to ask directly. "Tanning?"

"Not my intention, but it might as well be while I'm out here." She giggled at the question. "So what's up? Heard anything from the three Sumasshus? Does Mewtwo have a specific plan that we should all follow?"

"Not that I know of. No one's been talking a lot ever since we lost." He shrugged with arms tied. "Guess everyone's upset about it... including me. Like, when you have a once in a lifetime chance at playing this game, you're like ' _I_ wanted to win that challenge. _I_ should be the one getting pizza.'"

With both of them laughing, the woman resumed her strategic discussion with the lupine. "I just wanna get to the merge already. I don't even care if we lose anymore, since I highly doubt that either of us are going home. Ganon's on the chopping block, and basically all of Sumasshu is on the chopping block-"

"-except for Bowser." Wolf finished for her. "He might be a big target later, but that vote did not hurt Bowser at all, since Douglass and DK should be the ones taking the heat. If somebody from the Sumasshu alliance is going, it has to be either the big risk target DK, or the secondary target, Falcon in case we find out that one of them could have an idol _again_ and there's always the chance that it's the case based on what happened this morning."

"You're right." She nodded. "It's not like we can just vote them both out at the same time. Bowser should be laying low and relaxing right now, but he's upset at the fact that he might be one of those people who will lose every single immunity challenge. But hey, since we're safe right now, maybe it's time to think about what we're gonna do the tribe, because I feel like the least likely players on the block could be the most likely players that can dictate the vote this time. Mewtwo and Ganon aren't gonna work with anyone from Sumasshu at this point, but we can form the most strategic bonds to move us forward."

"Hmm..." The mercenary placed an index finger beneath his chin. "I like what you're sayin'. I mean, if we blindside our alliance, it would not be for no reason, and it would not be just because of who's working with who. The main reason would be how threatening people are. Ganon's an alpha male, and Mewtwo could be dangerous if we all just stay solid."

"...Oh my god are we the swing votes?" Bayonetta lifted her head up.

"...Basically."

"...I _loove_ it." She chuckled once more, with a somewhat sneaky look. "We're not perceived as the biggest threats, but I don't think we can beat most of these people if we don't do something. The red alliance is gonna target either Mewtwo or Ganon, so if we flip, that would make them comfortable enough to work with us, since they would have no other choice."

 _"Maybe it was necessary for me to not be here before Little Mac went home." Bayonetta knew that things were looking up for her game, as well as Wolf's. "See? This is what I'm talking about. In this game, you need to be able to pretend that you're with everyone to build more trust, and all that is perfectly paying off."_

* * *

 **Day 18**

* * *

It was now time for the final challenge for tribal immunity. On the sand were seven ropes that were tied to a disc in the center. Near said ropes were seven barrels that had at least one letter block for each barrel. If one had time to look at it well, he or she would discover that the eight letters could have spelled the word 'immunity' after being put together.

"Okay, let's get to today's immunity challenge." Master Hand stated. "Tatakai, gotta take it back."

Sonic happened to be the one to bring it over.

"Once again immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, each member of each tribe will hold onto a rope suspending a disc. One by one, you will walk towards the disc placing letter blocks down in the center spelling immunity. At any point the letters or you fall off, you gotta start again. First tribe to finish wins immunity and is safe from the vote." The large white hand elaborated. "Losers, you already know the deal. Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the seventh person voted out of this game. I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity, Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

"Okay, Lucario, go first." Link chose to be the first to speak from his tribe as his Tatakai teammate walked towards the disc in the center to place down the letter 'Y'. Yes, for the challenge, since they had to stack the word from bottom to top, the well known Survivor term had to be spelled backwards.

"This challenge may seem easy at first." Master Hand said. "However, as your stack continues to grow, it slowly increases the difficulty since it will be then more likely to wobble. But for right now, both tribes are off to a good start."

"Please don't hold it too tight nor loosely, guys." Bayonetta warned. "We want to be as careful as we can."

With her placing down the first letter, she retreated back towards the barrel, allowing Captain Falcon to head down next with the 'T'.

"Captain Falcon and Pit coming down with their second letters." Master Hand observed. "You clearly can't be fast at all in this challenge later on. It's all about having patience and strategy."

Link was then heading towards the disc with the 'I', after the 'T' was placed down rather quickly.

"Sonic, I think you are holding you rope too tight. Ease up on it a little bit." Wii Fit Trainer suggested.

"I'm standing right next to him. He's not holding it tight." Ike said in his defense. "Shut up."

"Guys, stop." A frustrated Mario sighed at his teammates. "Not today. Just let Link concentrate; this might be our last time working together like this."

"Wii Fit Trainer once again trying to control Sonic." Master Hand noted.

Despite all the drama, Link was successfully able to placed down the third letter. "Okay Mario, get ready. You're up next."

"Be careful Wolf…" Mewtwo watched the lupine gradually placing down the 'I'.

"Tatakai has a slight lead ahead of Sumasshu right now."

"Pit, I think you need to pull it a little harder." Lucario stared at the disc.

After Mario places the 'N' in immunity down, he paused when he noticed the stack beginning to wobble. "Guys… someone is too tight."

Unfortunately for Tatakai, the stack of four letters blocked tumbled to the ground.

"Tatakai drops!"

Ike cursed as the tribe scrambled to start over again.

"We have to be more careful." Wii Fit Trainer said, rubbing salt on the wound for the rest of her team.

Donkey Kong grabbed his letter promptly after Mewtwo gradually returned.

"Sumasshu now has a big lead as they are over halfway done." Master Hand noted. "Meanwhile, Tatakai is desperately trying to catch up."

"Don't rush too much, guys." Wii Fit Trainer spoke again. "Each and every individual has to have the exact amount of pressure. Otherwise, we have to start all over for a second time."

"Shut up!" Ike glared.

"Tatakai trash talking each other." Master Hand said.

Link reacted by showing him a sarcastic smirk. "Yeah, it's not helping isn't it?"

It was now Ganondorf Dragmire's turn to begin his walk. Yet the moment his foot moved, Sumasshu's stack out of nowhere wobbled a little too much as their stack came crashing down in the dirt.

"Curses…" The Gerudo stated.

"Sumasshu now drops! Tatakai is now back in the lead!"

Link was once again coming with the third letter. "Keep it steady now, guys. Nobody do anything. It's all on me."

Doing it successfully, he took his time making his way back to his post, while the opposing team was finished with the 'Y'.

"Both tribes started over, but Tatakai seems to have an advantage. All Sumasshu could do is hope that their stack falls again, and all Tatakai could do is to hope that their stack _doesn't_ fall again knowing that Sumasshu can catch up."

"Okay, Falcon, careful. Don't get too comfortable here." Bowser reminded Falcon eyeing him placing down the second letter. The team decided to speed it up a bit, just in case if Tatakai's stack never dropped again. Indeed it was a risky strategy, but it was to why Bowser told him to not rush a little too much, in spite of it only being the second letter.

"Sumasshu's doing it a little faster, now. ...But can they catch Tatakai in time?"

"M stands for Mario. Let's go!" Sonic was alternating his eyes between his letter 'M', and the italian plumber coming back to his spot. "...Maybe _you_ should have gotten this letter, but I guess it doesn't matter."

"Okay, we're catching up guys." Donkey Kong wanted to keep hope alive.

"Sumasshu's quickly closing that gap! They _really_ don't wanna go home tonight!"

"We're good, guys." Ike knew that the last thing the team needed was to lose their composure. "Slow and steady wins the race."

"Ike, I told you that you can not hold the rope too tightly, or else it'll-"

"Wii Fit Trainer, _shut up!_ "

"Seriously guys, _put a lid on it_! We can't win this challenge if we can't even talk to each other right!" Link was of course anything but pleased. He was rather a bit embarrassed. Even though there was his team's winning streak, what frustrated him was the poor communication skills from his tribemates.

"Tatakai still trash talking each other, but now they have Wii Fit Trainer working on that sixth letter. They're getting very close, and slowing closing the gap, but Sumasshu is on that final letter. Can they hold it?"

After Bayonetta placed down the final block of the word, she wanted to make sure the stack was as steady as possible. Thus, she froze in place to eye it for a couple moments. It did seem pretty stable. All she had to do was to return to her post and her team would win immunity.

Unfortunately, the moment she started to walk, the stack promptly fell over, causing the entire tribe to be devastated.

"Sumasshu drops again!"

As they were scrambling once more, Tatakai was now on their final letter. Like Bayonetta, Lucario had to be slow and take as much time as he needed, now that he knew it was going to take Sumasshu a while before they were on the same page as them.

"Lucario's got it!" Master Hand watched. "Can he get back without the stack falling?"

The next dozen seconds were full of the aura Pokemon taking baby steps back toward the post, all the while eyeing the stack and holding onto his rope, without him having a tight grip (not only was it his strategy, but him hearing Wii Fit Trainer again was just going to be a distraction).

"... _ **TATAKAI WINS IMMUNITY!**_ "

Bowser yanked the rope so hard, the three blocks that were on the disc ending up flying all over the place, with one almost hitting Captain Falcon in the head. Wolf cursed under his breath and Ganondorf stared down with his arms folded in clear anger.

-/-

"Tatakai, come on over."

As Wii Fit Trainer gladly took the immunity idol, she then took a bow.

"You guys are safe from the vote. Congrats. Head back to camp."

Upon them leaving, the hand was once again left with an irritated Sumasshu tribe. All seven of them had their own blank stare, more than enough for one to infer what they were feeling on the inside.

"Sumasshu, same as last time. Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the seventh person voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to figure out who it's gonna be."

* * *

 ***Sighs* Poor Bowser. He has lost every single immunity challenge, and here is Pit who has yet to even go to Tribal Council. Literally two completely different situations here.**

 **But for Bowser's tribe, Wolf and Bayonetta know that they are the swing votes for this upcoming Tribal Council, where as for Pit's tribe. Wii Fit Trainer is already a target come the merge and somebody from Sumasshu. That's already two people, and the final pre-merge Tribal Council hasn't even happened yet. So...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Will Wolf and Bayonetta flip?**

 **2\. Will Wii Fit Trainer somehow find out that her name is tossed around? How do you think she'd feel and what would happen?**

 **Update on my poll: Sonic is still in the lead for first place, but Samus, Wolf, and Bayonetta are all right behind him in second, with Mario, Donkey Kong, and Bowser in third. Vote if you haven't already and I will see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Day 18 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 25 - Day 18 Part 2

 **Alright, everyone! It's time for us to see the last chapter in the pre-merge! We have fourteen, soon to be thirteen left in the game, and everything is going to change. Threats will be gone after, strategies will continue to develop, and with everyone coming together, each and every individual is vulnerable. No more team immunity challenges. (Which means, yes. Pit, who has yet to go to Tribal Council, will finally get some more screen time when the tribal after the next occurs.)**

 **Also, from that point, anyone who is voted out will be part of a 'jury', that will eventually give one of the three finalists a million dollars.**

 **More details will be explained, since there is much more going on here, but for now, let's just get through this chapter to see who's being voted out. Wolf and Bayonetta are in a position to flip, and it's going to be up to you guys to predict their move and hope that you are correct!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Sumasshu**

 **Day 18**

* * *

 _"Now, out of all the days I was on this tribe," Donkey Kong explained. "I feel that this was the last straw for Sumasshu, with me included. We are so upset at the challenge loss because most, if not all of us had a gut feeling that it was the last challenge before the merge. But then again, the only people who should really worry about it are me, Bowser, and Captain Falcon. Even though the vote went our way, we're still at the bottom of the totem pole. So, here we go again."_

To summarize the overall mood of the Sumasshu camp, one look ahead of himself and DK witnessed an infuriated Bowser Koopa storming right past, completely ignoring the ape's existence. Who could blame him, though? His team literally lost every single immunity challenge. The fact that the turtle, dragon-like character was still in the game was beyond almost everyone remaining in, even Bowser himself.

 _"Unfortunately, since I've been one of the first people to live with Bowser, it's hard to strategize with him when he's angry. And to rub salt on the wound, remember that idol hunt a couple days ago? Yeah, I didn't find one. And if somebody in the majority alliance has it, that means they took something from our own camp."_

What made the whole thing a jaw dropping moment for DK was him witnessing his teammate snatching the Sumasshu flag from Ganondorf and tossing it into the trees.

"Bowser, don't throw the tribe flag, please…" Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "It's not gonna make anything better…"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm upset! I've lost every immunity challenge! _EVERY. SINGLE. ONE!_ "

"Dude, you're gonna pop a gasket if you don't stop. Just cool it for at least um... maybe for half an hour knowing you." Falcon suggested after watching the large castaway kick a coconut away, hitting a tree as a result. Yet to everyone's surprise, it actually cracked open. Perhaps that was one way to make the job easier, instead of using the machete to split coconuts open all the time.

Yet Koopa cared about anything but food at the time. He was simply too busy having a complete fit at the fact that he was basically one of the most unlucky castaways in Survivor history. His entire time in the game has been a complete cycle. Being put on the bottom of the tribe, hoping to win a challenge, losing the challenge, having his name tossed around, and somehow making it through Tribal Council, most of the time with most of the end results not hurting him at all.

"I'd better follow him." Donkey Kong decided. "Someone needs to watch over him before he breaks something or takes out his frustration on anything important."

He found the creature stomping through the sand, with his infuriated facial expression not budging at all. The poor Koopa did not even hear his name constantly being called out by Donkey Kong. ...Yet, there was also the possibility that he was simply trying to ignore him, not wanting to interact with anyone at the time.

By the time the furry animal got close to put a hand on his shoulder, Bowser finally gave up and stopped in his tracks with a heavy sigh to exhale. At that moment, one could infer that if he was in fact trying to ignore Donkey Kong, Koopa had given up and cared less at that point. "Just don't do something that you'll regret later. I might not know exactly how you feel losing every immunity challenge, but if you're a fan of this game, one important thing to note is to not stay mad twenty-four seven. You can be identified as a lose cannon and that's gonna rub people the wrong way, which will then hurt me and Falcon because we both need you here right now."

"I just can't help it!" His mind never even thought of taking a quick glance at him. "This is why we should have voted out Mario at the first Tribal Council! At least Dedede had more physical capabilities than him! Mario's presence alone was enough to send him home because of how controlling and manipulative he was!"

Of course, Donkey Kong agreed with almost nothing he said about the plumber with blue overalls, but that was beside his initial point. "The thing is Bowser is that we need you to cool off immediately. Me and Falcon will keep you informed on what's going on while you take a break for the majority of the afternoon before we have to go to Tribal. Right now, we need to either get Wolf or Bayonetta, or even _both_ to vote with us tonight so that we can all make it to the merger tomorrow. If you wanna help later, you can even interact with them a little bit to figure out the direction they're heading in."

-/-

 _"So me and Wolf had a conversation previously, and it came to our conclusion that of all people, **we're** the swing votes tonight which is very exciting, because that means we're the least likely people to go home and it gives us a lot of options to consider. But apparently, the three Sumusshu people have somehow figured it out... which is fine... I guess..." Bayonetta rolled her eyes again. "But all I know is that we have **all** the power to whatever we want. However, the only problem is that we get bugged around a lot by everyone who thinks we're voting with them, which is very annoying at times..."_

"I do not think that it would be a good idea to have Bowser vote with us if he is that desperate based on all the challenges he has lost so far. He could very well be begging on his knees to receive some kind of information, and he could use it against us. Ending up like Little Mac is the last thing our alliance needs at the moment. DK and Falcon are still the two targets at the end of the day."

Although nodding, Bayonetta annoyingly rolled her eyes at Mewtwo's statement.

-/-

"If you can just tell us that you and Bayonetta are going with our plan, we should probably discuss about splitting the vote between Mewtwo and Ganon in case one of them has the idol. There's a five of us, and there are two of them, so we can do it. But if you can't, then maybe you can tell us who to vote for instead. ...Then again, if you two are undecided, that's fine, too."

Wolf wanted to groan out of irritation.

 _"But overall, it's not that bad. All me and Wolf have to do is to talk about what our best move would be before Tribal Council, and make sure everyone does exactly what we say." The female winked. "We have to know the agenda of everyone and what they're going to do, which will then influence our decision."_

"Clearly, I could've been sent home had I not play an idol on myself last tribal." Donkey Kong recalled. "I took a big risk and it worked in my favor, but now I'm in trouble again. So do you mind if you take a quick minute or two to hear me out?"

"Go right on ahead. I don't have that much to do at the moment." said Bayonetta with a nod.

"Okay," The castaway with the neck tie promptly nodded. "I have been over here since day one, and Mewtwo and Ganondorf have been over here since we first swapped." He elaborated. "You're basically the Pit of this tribe, only in a more unique situation since you were the only one that was on an island by yourself in this game. You're playing both sides right now and neither Mewtwo nor Ganon know it. But I feel like if we don't get rid of one of them now, they will take over this game. Ganon's probably the strongest player this season. No one can afford having him winning all the individual immunity challenges."

"Which will suck…" She not only did an eyeroll at the possibility, but at her being on Bokushingu alone as well. It was never something she had in mind before coming into the game, that was for sure. Nonetheless, it was not the main topic. "Do you think they're calling the shots right now?"

"I do and it makes sense, since those two are the only Tatakai members to stay on this tribe." DK figured. "Ganondorf's the more physical player, while Mewtwo is the strategic one. I know that I'm a threat, but if you want to make a big move right now, you have my vote, as well as Bowser's and Falcon's."

That was when she nimbly rotated her head to face him.

-/-

"Everyone is scrambling all over the place. Donkey Kong comes up to me and tells me that Mewtwo and Ganondorf are basically trying to run the show and that they have a secret alliance going."

Bayonetta was now having her discussion with Wolf about all the events happening on Sumasshu at the time.

"They're fighting for their lives. It's kind of hilarious when you think about it. We literally have everyone's fate in their hands and two of them don't even know it!"

"Yeah, I know." O'Donnell formed a large smirk. "I'm King Wolf, and you're Queen Bayonetta. We have to boss everyone around and make sure everyone follows through with everything because we know we aren't going anywhere. I'm not bringing my stuff again."

"Then I'm not either." She winked. "But anyway, based on the position each of the five is in, they have some pretty valid points if I do say so myself. People might take over, and people might be the underdogs and become big threats to win. You can't vote two people out at once, so we have to decide who to vote out first. Tell me what you think."

"Well,..." The anthropomorphic character took the initiative to wrap his arm around her side as they both sat in the sand. Bayonetta had to chuckle a little. Being the 'flirt' of the season was actually something she dreamed of. " _I_ think that we should consider on staying together for a while as long as we can trust each other."

"Alright, that's one thing we could do. ... _As long as we trust each other_ like you said."

It was now the lupine's turn to laugh. "See, that's what I like to hear. No one else in this tribe is more trustworthy than you right now, because everyone else is at opposite ends of the spectrum in this game right now, and we are the only two that are playing both sides."

"Who do you trust in general besides me?"

"I got Ike and Link from Tatakai." He pointed in the direction in front of him, which would one have made in inference that it was the direction the Tatakai beach was. "We voted as a team every single vote since swap one. What about you?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." She placed a finger beneath her chin. "Little Mac's already gone, I don't know about Lucario, no one can work with Wii Fit Trainer, ...you know, I have been working on Ganondorf as of late just to make him feel comfortable. But I feel if I keep on having conversations with him, then we could get something going."

 _"At this point, I feel like that if one of us goes one way, then the other would follow. That's what it like for me right now. Bayonetta is a charming girl, so she can easily work strategic relationships with others within a snap of a finger." And Wolf did just that. "So maybe I should follow wherever she leads, and that'll be the move I make, which obviously comes with a price. If we don't flip, then that will tell the Sumasshu's, not counting Bowser, that we're just like everyone else and staying loyal. But if we do flip, not only that would say a lot to the tribe, but we could very well be in trouble right when the merge starts. So, this is gonna take some brain power here."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 18**

* * *

It was time for tribal once again as the seven members of Sumasshu entered the Tribal Council area one-by-one, whether they all had the desire to attend or not.

Places down their torches behind them, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Bowser sitting in the back row while Captain Falcon, Mewtwo, Wolf, and Bayonetta sitting in the front, the master wasting no time in getting tribal started.

"Okay, so Mewtwo, after losing today's challenge, what was the vibe at camp today?"

"Well, moments after we all returned to our humble abode, Mister Bowser Koopa here," He eyed him. "decided to take out his frustration by tossing the tribe flag and stomping around during the most of the afternoon. Without question, he barked the loudest today for obvious reasons, even though we were all upset in some way."

"That's right, master." Not only he bobbed his head up and down without shame, he also confirmed Mewtwo's statement before he was even asked. "I mean, you never played Survivor. You don't know what it's like to have your tribe lose every immunity challenge. Every single tribe I've been on we lose. My team can win a few reward challenges, but when it comes to actually being safe, it's something that we can never pull off. Heck, we even lost that reward challenge where we had to perform... Japanese exercises!"

"Sojutsu..." Donkey Kong corrected.

"Well Bowser," Master Hand laughed. "even though I'm not a Survivor contestant myself, I can still feel your pain, considering the fact that I've been hosting this show for so many years. I worry about each and every one of you at night before I go to bed. There were even people before you that lost every immunity challenge."

"I can see, and thank you for taking the time to care." Koopa nodded again. "But still, I'm the one that's competing in the challenges, doing most of the hard work in the challenges thank to my physical capabilities, starving myself to death (which is hard), getting cuts and bruises from helping around camp, and waiting impatiently for each day to end, even though each and every one of us can't even get five to six hours of sleep at night. But still, each day passing feels like a whole month, because besides working on the shelter all day, there's almost nothing you can do!"

"He is right in some cases, though." Captain Falcon agreed with him to a certain extent. "I'm a physical guy, as well. The entire team is in some way. Sitting around and doing nothing but working on the shelter all day isn't the first thing anyone thinks about when it comes to Survivor, in spite of the title this show has given."

"Donkey Kong, you've played this game with Bowser for some days. It was your tribe that lost the first two immunity challenges." Master Hand noted. "What's your take on it?"

"Well, even though me and Bowser have been on different alliances-"

He swiftly bobbed up and down remembering their history.

"we were on the same tribe together and we did lose those first challenges. I couldn't imagine what he been through after that because my tribe managed to win the next three immunity challenges, but the last one, and this one right now, I can really relate to him. I'm not one of those people who likes losing, and it's not like Bowser has a curse or anything."

"I hate losing myself. I wasn't born to be an F-Zero racer and come in last all the time back where I'm from, so every time we lose, that's _exactly_ how I feel." Falcon added with a shake of his head. "This tribe is clearly stronger, but we can't just hope that all the challenges are gonna be physical. This isn't 'Smash Ninja Warrior' here."

"Now, I have one question. Bowser, it seems like you are very upset at losing this challenge in particular, since you are obviously angrier than usual. Do you think that there's a merge coming?" Master Hand asked.

"Aw, come on, master." Bowser lifted his hands up. "We know a merge is coming. "

"That's because it is. These days, when there are twenty people on Survivor for a season, the merge happens when there are thirteen people left in the game." Donkey Kong smirked. "And the only reason why me, CF, and Bowser are the most upset is because that most likely, one of us will not be here to see the next day, since it's tribe versus tribe no matter where you go. When we all merge, that one person is gonna miss out by just one more night of survival here."

"Okay, so it seems like it's still tribe alliance versus tribe alliance." Master Hand confirmed. "Mewtwo, does it still appear that way?"

"Almost certainly."

That was when he got all eyes on him.

"It was obvious since the first time we went to tribal. The only catch was that myself, Little Mac, Ganondorf, and Wolf were not aware of Donkey Kong having the hidden immunity idol, and that unfortunately was Little Mac's demise."

"And by the Sumasshu alliance sending Little Mac home, it was the first time a Tatakai member got his torch snuffed." The hand added with a raised finger before unfolding itself altogether. "Luckily for Tatakai, Bayonetta is basically Little Mac's replacement."

"Correct."

"So Ganondorf, how likely is a Tatakai member going to get his… or her torch snuffed tonight?" Master Hand took a brief stare at Bayonetta. "It happened before, so it can definitely happen again if you're not careful. Somebody could have another idol, and somebody could pull the flip card here."

"I would say that there is always the great possibility of someone having an idol when it comes to these three, but you never know if people could be lying straight to your face, and the next thing you know, you are no longer in the game. Though if I find out that the person has an idol, even though they have already told me that they don't, then they have done a poor job at lying."

Bayonetta remained staring at her tribemate.

"However, I still do think that if somebody flips, then it would be indeed foolish. I cannot name a valid reason behind it at this moment. This is not the time to figure out who's at the bottom. I doubt that even our alliance on the other tribe is thinking of it at the moment."

"Wii Fit Trainer..." Wolf muttered under his breath.

"Wolf, if you don't want to become a target later down the line, and if we're close to a merge, do you agree with Mewtwo? It's tonight the right time to give DK, Falcon, and Bowser a break?"

"For some people, it'd be a good time." He answered. "But some is the key word here. Given the circumstances, flipping is not guaranteed to get you satisfactory results. You know. Is it right for this person to flip? Is it right for that person to flip? Who will benefit from it? It's not always the case. But, one thing I can say is that people will not continue to predict their future in the game until after the votes are read each tribal."

With no one else adding anything, Master Hand commenced the voting process. "Alright, with that being said, it is time to vote. Bayonetta, you're up."

Following her was Ganondorf Dragmire.

"Maybe if we were on the same tribe in the beginning, I would have definitely worked with you. You seem like a worthy competitor to compete against. But, I have to worry about myself. Perhaps some time after this, we could at least be acquaintances with each other."

Soon afterwards, the rest of the tribe began to follow the lead one at a time.

When it was Falcon's turn to vote, he uncapped the pen and wrote the name down rather nimbly.

"You might be smart, but that doesn't mean that you can't be outsmarted… hopefully..."

Once Bowser voted, Wolf ended up being the last one to stand. The lupine returned to his spot after almost a minute later, glancing at Master Hand as a signal that the voting process was done.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Donkey Kong and Bowser took a look at Wolf whispering to Bayonetta.

"I just hope the move we just made doesn't bite us in the butt later..."

In spite of Dragmire's stare, Mewtwo did not seem to think much of it. Donkey Kong and Bowser on the other hand actually heard the mercenary, making them both exchange glances with somewhat widened eyes.

Master Hand came back with the urn. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

As the three members of the original Tatakai tribe shifted their heads to Donkey Kong, Wolf was the one who ignored it all completely and simply waited for Master Hand to continue.

"Okay." He concluded. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Captain Falcon immediately crossed his fingers.

"First vote: ...Mewtwo."

He somewhat looked surprised.

"Captain Falcon." He read out the racer's two initials that someone written.

Shake of the head.

"Mewtwo."

"..."

"Douglas. Captain Falcon." The master read the 'Douglas' vote. "Two votes Captain Falcon, two votes Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo. That's three votes Mewtwo."

For some reason, the character began to worry a little, ignoring Falcon having his fingers crossed.

Wolf and Bayonetta simply stared and waited for Master Hand to continue reading.

"Captain Falcon." He read.

In confusion, Falcon immediately scrunched up his eyebrows while Bowser raised his. Yet in disappointment, DK was already shaking his head.

"Three votes Captain Falcon, three votes Mewtwo, one vote left."

Mewtwo on the other hand could be seen as if he was frozen.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island…" Master Hand waited for a couple seconds before slowly revealing the final vote of the night. "Captain Falcon. You need to bring me your torch."

Wolf smiled at Bayonetta, who winked back, not caring to see Donkey Kong's hand over his face.

"Captain Falcon, the tribe has spoken."

"They sure did..." Douglas replied as he watched his torch getting snuffed.

"Time for you to go."

Wasting no time to leave, Master Hand took one last look at the other castaways remaining. "Well, looks like tonight's discussion was all about winning, idols, flippers, and most importantly, the merge. If it's truly happening tomorrow, things are bound to get insane. Let's see what happens from here on out. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Bowser \- Mewtwo**

 **Donkey Kong \- Mewtwo**

 **Ganondorf \- Captain Falcon**

 **Mewtwo \- Captain Falcon**

 **Wolf \- Captain Falcon**

 **Captain Falcon \- Mewtwo**

 **Bayonetta \- Captain Falcon**

* * *

 _"I was so disappointed that the vote didn't go in me favor. Apparently Mewtwo was supposed to go home, but Wolf and Bayonetta didn't feel comfortable enough to flip. I wonder why, but I'll think about that when I'm off this island."_

* * *

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Wolf, Bayonetta /** **Mario, Link, Lucario, Ike, Pit, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer**

* * *

 **...Honestly, even I would've expected them to flip at this vote, but they didn't... Bummer to all the Captain Falcon fans and anyone that is remaining in his now former tribe. There are now only four people left from Sumasshu and almost the entire Tatakai tribe. Something needs to happen for Sumasshu and fast...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. ...Well, what happened? Why do you think Bayonetta and Wolf chose to not flip?  
**

 **2\. And since those two could be big threats, how far would they go? Will they make it to the end? Close to it?**

 **3\. What is your prediction from here? List your boot order!**

 **One more thing: at the end of the next chapter, I will have an announcement that I need to make (consider this the announcement of the announcement, lol). It's going to be rather huge!**

 **I will see you all next Wednesday, which will be the big day for obvious reasons!**


	26. Chapter 26: Day 19

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 26 - Day 19

 **Okay, big day today! It's the merge day! After the last chapter, the story is now halfway done, so the merge came at the absolute perfect time. What were the odds? lol.**

 **So, remember about that announcement that I just made last chapter? I actually have two announcements to make, but one of them will be made at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **Anyway, Lucario has an idol, Wolf has _another_ idol, and Wii Fit Trainer has her Legacy Advantage. Let's see everything unfold here. Wish your favorite characters good luck?**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Day 19**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

Jumping right into day nineteen, Master Hand took a glance at the blue team walking confidently through the sand, stopping one-by-one upon approaching Master Hand, with Ike placing down the blue tribe flag in the sand.

"Tatakai, get your first look at the new Sumasshu tribe. Captain Falcon voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Aw, dang it man…" Sonic muttered under his breath with a shake of disappointment. He in particular felt that he never really took the time to interact with him, in spite of having similar interests. And as long as he was remaining in the game, the moment had to wait just a little longer. What was also a factor was the possibility of Master Hand dropping the anticipated news to everyone.

"Alright, let's get to it." He went down to business. "...Everybody, drop your buffs."

They all stared.

"We are _merged_."

As expected, a huge cheer of celebration was immediately sounded within the remaining thirteen castaways in the game. Upon dropping their buffs as the master stated, old tribe members were reunited and certain tribe members who never met shook each other's hands as a token of kindness.

" _Anyone who makes it to the merge in Survivor has simply achieved the next step in this game." Bayonetta explained with her new, purple buff on her head. "For about three weeks, everyone was always worrying about which team will be sent to Tribal Council and which team is more likely to win immunity challenges. But, we are all one tribe, now. We are supposedly 'one big happy family; the family that is gonna go after each other to kill, haha.' W_ _e're officially in the second phase in the game. You're thinking about the jury, you're thinking about alliances, and you're thinking about getting to the end and getting that check."_

"Here are your new buffs."

Master Hand tossed a brown bag right towards Sonic who had no problems in catching it. He wasted no time in untying the knots and pulling a purple buff out for himself before passing around to the members of the now large purple tribe.

While this action was taking place, Master Hand wanted to make yet another announcement to the already satisfied Survivor players. "Since we are now merged, of course there is going to be the merge feast. As you all know, we've never been in Japan before. So to give you guys a taste of it, we're going to have a sushi feast.

The chatter among the group was put on hold within a couple seconds, every last person staring at the white figure once more.

"Right here on Survivor, and it's already waiting from you just several yards away."

Once again, excitement became the dominant mood of everything.

-/-

"They say raw fish is bad for you, but at this point, when you're on Survivor, you couldn't care less."

"I agree." Ike laughed, nudging Link's shoulder with his elbow. "We already don't have meat everyday, so this is certainly a blessing to have sushi. I'm very glad that they went to Japan this season."

The group of thirteen were all sitting down on wooden chairs behind a table with a white cloth, which had plates of sunshi, salads, egg rolls, and a variety of other foods related to the Japanese culture. Clearly, it was a moment on Survivor that was something to be remembered for years to come.

 _"With the exception of earning some rewards in the pre-merge,_ _I'm_ _so glad we finally got to eat something other than rice and coconut." Donkey Kong expressed. "Even though I'm an ape and I take down coconuts off trees all the time for fun, it's not fun eating them and nothing else all the time… unless when it comes to bananas... Even so, I still have my limits."_

Between bites, his eyes shifted between certain individuals interacting with one another.

" _One of the best parts about this is that I finally get a chance to rejoin all of Sumasshu that's left. I haven't seen Sonic since we first swapped, and I sorta missed Mario. The only person I had with me on the tribe when we swapped the second time was Bowser of all people, who admittedly has had the toughest time out here."_

He caught the Koopa laughing with Ganondorf, which was most likely about a topic only those two could agree on to a certain extent. Then after a few brief moments, he suddenly thought of Mario again before immediately facing in his direction.

" _Suddenly, as I was watching everyone, I suddenly thought: 'Wait a minute… Uh-oh… Mario and Bowser are on the_ _ **same**_ _tribe again…' It took me a while to realize that since I was so busy thinking about food at first. Even though their feud only lasted up until day six, Mario occasionally talked about Bowser with me, and Bowser could not go one hour without mentioning Mario's name. If they can do that, now that they're living with each other again, it's gonna be a rough camp life when we're all done here."_

"You enjoying the food, Mario?" Sonic grinned at the plumber who sat next to him.

"At this point, any food is fabulous. I'm suddenly thinking of spaghetti back at home, but I guess this'll do for now."

"Meh, I think the same… only if it were chilidogs…"

Sonic then took a quick look to his left, skipping over a few people before laying eyes on his arch-nemesis, Bowser Koopa. The hedgehog was lucky that his tribemates were loud enough for two people to sneak in a conversation. "Hey…"

"...What?" Mario barely had to think to realize that his voice needed to be no louder than a whisper.

"...What do you think of you and Bowser being on the same tribe together again?"

"..." Simply blinking at first, he leaned his head back a little to witness the Koopa with a piece of sushi in his mouth, still laughing away with Ganondorf, that was now accompanied by Mewtwo and Wolf's.

"...I don't… Ugh…" He placed a bare hand on his capless head. "...I don't even know… I won't be surprised if he said a million things about me since we swapped on day seven. I've done the same anyway, so it doesn't even matter. I just wish that there's some way to control him. But hey, controlling loose cannons alone is a chore, right?"

"...Well, all I can say is that if there's potentially gonna be tension in our new tribe, we might as well make sure that there's no arguing going on every three to five seconds." Sonic suggested.

He had to be silent for a bit.

" _Sonic's right." Mario concluded with a nod. "It is day nineteen in this game. At this point, I figure it's pointless for me and Bowser to have beef. So to avoid having any more conflict, I obviously need to make amends with him. How is he gonna take it? I don't know."_

* * *

 _ **Merged Tribe**_

 **Day 19**

* * *

" _So after our big feast, we went back to the… now_ _ **former**_ _Sumasshu camp." Pit explained. "I put emphasis on the 'former' part because now that we are a merged tribe with new, different colored buffs, we can't call this tribe Sumasshu anymore."_

"You guys wanna name our new tribe, first?" Bayonetta asked with a smirk. "And I don't want it to be a lame name. Millions of people are gonna watch this when it airs, so it has to be something epic."

With some communication and the shaking of heads, nearly everyone agreed. Lucario placed down the new tribe flag on the ground to get started. "Unless anyone else wants to take part of it, I will fulfill the role as the painter here."

'"Oh yeah, gimme those paint brushes over there." Wii Fit Trainer pointed. "I can help you out."

"Hmm…" Link thought out loud with a thumb beneath his chin. "...So, what should we call our tribe?"

"Don't look at me…" Sonic shook his head lifting his hands up. "I'm never the best with names when it comes to anything... unless I call someone Baldy McNosehair."

That was just enough to earn attention from literally every single tribe member.

"...What? That's what I say when I call someone a jerk back at home."

"Then count me out as well." Wolf said in defeat. "You guys can come up with the name, and I'll just sit down on my butt and tell you if it's a good idea."

After Ike gave it some thought, he snapped a finger out of nowhere. "I know what we can call it! How about 'Senshi?"

Once again, all communication was put on hold, with everyone directing their attention to former blue Tatakai member, Ike.

"Senshi?" Donkey Kong cocked his head to his left. "Sounds like _sensei_ in a way… What does that mean?"

"It's japanese for warrior." Ike kept his grin. "I figured since we all made it on the show, let alone made the merge, we are all warriors here for putting up with everything we've been through so far, whether I'm on the same side with you or not. ...Uh... Don't take this too seriously, guys..."

One-by-one, each and every member of the tribe agreed to the idea as it grown on them one-by-one.

"Okay, cool." Wolf nodded with a smirk. "I'm fine with that. Lucario and Wii Fit Trainer are apparently the best painters here, so we should let them be in charge for the design. We _really_ gotta make sure this is good for national television."

"I can volunteer as well." Bayonetta raised her hand. "This is an opportunity I do not wanna pass up."

" _So eventually we agreed on this name called 'Senshi'..." Pit paused to think for a brief moment. "After a while, everyone seemed to be okay with it. It has a nice catch to it. I do feel like everyone of us is a warrior. And something about being called a warrior just feels so good, like we all **smashed** our way to victory! Makes perfect sense if you ask me."_

-/-

And so, the tribe name of 'Senshi' was confirmed. Eleven of the castaways were then off to due a variety of tasks, which included the following: making big adjustments to the shelter to accommodate thirteen people, collecting water from the well for the tribe, sightseeing, relaxing by the beach, or even wasting time by collecting seashells. Everyone was so full from the feast, none of them even thought of the concept of collecting coconuts beforehand or boiling rice.

As for the remaining two, Mario just so happened to spot Bowser sitting on a long alone, seemingly thinking to himself. He assumed that it was the thoughts of the merge, his position in the game, or maybe even his family he left behind back at home. ...Or even all of the above.

Whatever it was at the end of the day, it was the perfect opportunity for Mario to talk things out with him. He and even Koopa were well aware that the more people being on the island, the harder it was for people to have one on one conversations with one another. Mario needed to take action while he had the chance.

"Look Bowser,..." Without coming across as desperate, he took his time making his way over to him. "you might not want to see me right now, but this is our first time actually being together since the morning of day seven."

"So?" That one word was enough to tell Mario that he was the last person Koopa had the desire to deal with. It was just overkill when Bowser refused to rotate his head to look at him in the eyes.

Regardless of that, he went on. "...So, I figured that maybe we should start working together for once. Maybe even start all over as if those early Sumasshu days never happened. Right now, we have thirteen people left. There are quite a few threats out there, and if you want to make it far in the game, it's best for us both to work together and get rid of those threats and increase our chances of getting to the end. We are _very_ down in numbers and you know it, so it's about time we make something happen to help all four of our games, including Sonic's and Donkey Kong's."

"If I want to make it far in this game, I'd rather not have other people telling me what to do all the time." Bowser almost immediately interjected, making a complete turn around with his head to stare at Mario with a death glare that would have killed him in a split second. "This was _your_ problem in Sumasshu. You always telling people what to do every five seconds almost cost _your_ game. You were only spared for the rest of the pre-merge after Falco went home! I had to go to every single Tribal Council here!"

"Almost cost my game?" Mario repeated raising an eyebrow. "But, I never received the majority of the votes at those first two tribals! Dedede and Falco were the first two victims!"

"...Well, it cost you to get your name written down! If idols were in play, you would have went home a looong time ago! We could have written down somebody else but we didn't choose to do that, didn't we?"

"No, my name was written down was because of the fact that you thought that I was not only controlling my alliance, but throughout the whole tribe. I still can't forget the time where you said that I was controlling Tribal Council!" Mario corrected. "That's just unheard of!"

"How _is_ it now true?" Bowser was now on his feet with both hands rising to the sky. "Day one, you were already bossing me around within _two_ minutes, not even giving the chance to embrace the feeling of being on Suvrvivor! I forgot exactly what were you trying to do, but that's probably because of you constantly wanting control all the time, I forgot how it played out in the first place! The thing is that at this point, I'm actually not surprised. Long story short, you wanna work with me? My answer is _no_! Here you are trying to get your way, _anyway_! The more you stand there, the more you're proven my point! You're just lucky that there's a chance that I just might not be thinking about getting rid of you right now, but it doesn't mean that I'm on your side, so go away!"

"But, could you just think about what your game is right now for just a _few_ seconds?" Frustration was starting to take over Bowser's rival. "Not even half of us are gone, yet. Like I said, there are thirteen people left in the game, and we have so many opportunities to take out the threats right now. I can name quite a few people that could win this game! Can you please?"

With a heavy sighed, he waited for a couple seconds to pass. "No…"

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

" _NO!_ "

"..."

" _Obviously, Bowser has literally **no** intentions on working with me." An irritated Mario was resting his head against his now gloved hand. "He's not even considering it. Apparently to him, I'm much more of a threat that most of the Tatakai people. If you reall think so, at least don't accuse me of being a threat for all the wrong reasons. I actually wanted to work with him so it could do us all a favor, but it looks like that's not going to happen."_

He could be seen nimbly walking back to the shelter, most likely for interaction purposes.

" _You know, if anything, Bowser is more of a threat than I am!" Mario thought out loud. "He is physical, which is the **only** reason why he wasn't vote out first! I don't know how he did not get voted out right before the merge, but at this point, people like to take out the biggest physical threats in the merge phase of the game, especially with the first couple votes! I think that the best thing to do is to settle this once and for all. I need to form a campaign against Bowser and get rid of him before he gets rid of me if that's how it's gonna be for the next few days."_

-/-

"Hey,..." Mario was now with Ike, watching him carrying a bag over his shoulder. "...I know I'm clearly on the bottom due to obvious reasons, but just so you know, if you guys are after the threats in my alliance first, I personally think it should be Bowser."

He raised an eyebrow. "Bowser?"

"Yes." Mario nodded to confirm his hearing was correct. "I know it's sort of weird to hear me of all people saying this, but hear me out if you don't know the story already. He's been trying to me out since day _one_. He thinks I'm trying to run the show. The reality is that if I am, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Nearby, Donkey Kong had his head turned towards the two talking. Wanting to be curious, he joined in the conversation to listen for himself.

"See, compare me with Bowser. That should tell you enough already. Who's more likely to win all the individual immunity challenges?"

"Bowser." Ike answered right away. "You sure you have no problems voting him out?"

"I don't even care right now. If it's either him or me, then it's him or me and there's nothing I can do about it. Maybe he even has an idol that we can all get rid of (which I highly doubt)." Mario shook his head.

After shaking hands, Ike left the area to let Donkey Kong talk it out with Mario.

"Another argument again, huh?"

-/-

Minutes later, Ike wanted to spread the news to his former fellow Tatakai mates. Link in particular was the lucky guy to be approached first.

"Mario just told me that he wants Bowser out."

"For real?" Link blinked.

"He said that they were going after each other since day one, and Mario seems to be perfectly okay with throwing him under the bus." Ike recalled, tying his arms in the process. "Everything that was said was true. Those two are really at each other's throats..."

" _Man… Me and my other former Tatakai people don't even have to strategize for the first post-merge vote." The blue-haired male shook his head almost in disbelief. "People on the **bottom** are actually strategizing for us. Not for themselves, for __**us**_ _."_

-/-

Ike was now with Bayonetta. "Mario and Bowser are going after each other and want each other out of the game. Bad."

"...Ooh…" She formed a big smile. "So, the bad blood has finally arrived, huh?"

"Right." He smiled as well. "Perfect for an after school argument between two teenagers outside."

" _We suddenly have two options laid out right in front of us, and we didn't have to do anything. All we gotta do is decide who do we want out first. And whichever one of those two that's still in the game, we can work on him later."_

-/-

With Ike telling Mewtwo and Bayonetta telling the Wii Fit Trainer, word got around the camp within no time at all. Like spilled milk, the discussion between Mario and Ike wasted no time in spreading around, with the responses being a mixture of surprises and laughters.

However, when Ike told Wolf about the news, he had a different reaction. "..."

-/-

When the lupine finally found the Koopa, who was now laying on the log with arms behind his head, he calmly kneeled down and began to speak quietly.

"Dude… Ike said that you and Mario are feuding. Mario's talking people into voting you out for being a physical threat. He's tryna blindside you."

Not even a whole second could pass without Bowser having his jaw dropped with widened eyes. He could not believe his ears. Going through the horrible memories of everything he went through prior to merge day, he knew that it was literally the first several days of Sumasshu all over again.

All he could do was get up and storm off to the camp.

" _I'm so **done** with Mario!" Bowser shouted. "I'm furious! Talking behind my back to get me out! Is he crazy!?"_

"If he could breathe fire, we're having barbecued plumber tonight." Wolf muttered under his breath watching the large animal disappear.

" _This is what I'm talking about! This is the stuff that he does, and it proves my point on everything! He was trying to run the show on Sumasshu, now on this merged tribe as well? This is why we should have voted him out on day three!"_

Koopa noticed that Mario was conversing with Ganondorf, most likely about what Bowser was thinking.

With the emotions going through his head, he turned around to see Pit sitting down on the 'bed' in the shelter staring directly at him. Ignoring the question of exactly how long he was doing so, he remembered the tribal to where people claimed that Mario's alliance was attempting at swinging Pit over to the Sumasshu side. For some reason, Bowser felt that he was the perfect person to talk to.

Walking right up to him ignoring the brown haired human's somewhat uneasy look, he leaned forward to whisper. "Vote for Mario. Next tribal."

"...Okay…?"

" _I decided to talk to Pit first for two reasons." Bowser held up two fingers. "People have been trying to get him to flip, and unlike everyone else here, he has not been to Tribal Council. The_ _ **only**_ _one who hasn't went. ...And I've been to every single one of them… But anyway, if he hasn't decided who to vote for yet, I figured that it's best for me to give him an idea. If he's still undecided, maybe I can manipulate his decision making so **I** can have it with Pit."_

He could then be seen talking with Link. "Dude, Mario's playing too hard at the moment. Let's just pull this move while we can if it's either me or him. If you vote him out, I see no problems with us working together like we did before to get rid of Snake and Fox. Anybody but him you can keep, and we can all move on."

Just a few minutes later, he struck a conversation with Lucario. "We have to strike first in this game; that's what Mario's trying to do. But, I figured that now would be a good time to get rid of him before he pulls something over."

" _I could play this game, too." Bowser said. "I'm here for a reason. I have already survived this long, and it's clear certain people haven't changed a bit. So if Mario wants to play dirty, then I can play dirty too and see how he likes it. Mario's the one people should get rid of. Not me."_

* * *

 **So... It's official. Mario and Bowser are at war. Happy merge day, everyone.**

 **Okay. The announcement... I'm turning this Survivor thing into a series! Yep. A month after this is over, I'm going to be releasing my next Survivor story, this time with a theme. "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights", and in that season, there's going to be Smashers mixed with characters from the franchises they originated from, meaning that characters from the Mario, Zelda, Sonic series, etcetera, as well as new franchises (so that means a SSB x Game Xover). The first two characters will be announced after we have our first member of the jury, so next vote off.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you all think of this Mario vs Bowser war? If it's beginning, who will most likely get the axe?**

 **Yes, that's all I have for now. If you have your top five favorite characters from this, vote on my poll if you haven't already and we'll see what happens with Mario, Bowser, and the others next week where we will get to the immunity challenge!**


	27. Chapter 27: Day 20 and Day 21 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 27 - Day 20 and Day 21 Pt 1

 **(This chapter is out of order. The day where I posted chapter 28, I accidentally replaced this chapter with it. This version is the unedited version. So unfortunately, this is what you guys will get for right now as I will try to fully edit this chapter as soon as possible, and will keep re-posting little by little until it is fully done. You guys will probably figure out what is edited and what isn't.**

 **So for now, I will post the fully edited chapter immediately in Google Docs after I post it on Fanfiction. Hopefully you guys can use me as an example for your own stories in the future. But for this minor issue, because of me knowing what to do next time, it's safe to say that I promise you that this will NEVER happen again.**

 ** _Edit:_ Okay, so fast forward a few months, and the full chapter has finally been edited again. Apologies for the long wait. I was completely focused on writing the rest of the chapters for this. More author's notes will continue at the end of the chapter.)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 20**

* * *

Early next morning, Ganondorf Dragmire was seen taking a glance at most of his tribe, and it seemed to him that everyone was still fast asleep at the time on the bed of bamboo. Not too long afterwards, he stood on his feet to stretch, attempting at his best to not make any sort of noise. Yet it was not as if he was not doing so just for the consideration of others, he chose to stretch quietly simply because he had the desire to be the only one awake at the time.

Since the fire from the previous night had burned out, Dragmire concluded that it was naturally his job to start it again so that he and the tribe of Senshi could have the chance to eat breakfast that morning. However, to his surprise, by the time he was close to the burnt wood, there was no flint.

Great. No flint, no fire. The only fire that existed was the first that was figuratively being lit under him as he began to wonder who in the name of Smash would take possibly the most necessary item in all of Survivor. If there was no care for the Smashers fallen victim to Ganondorf before, Dragmire certainly had no care for them losing sleep now. Calling them out for not being responsible enough to not misplace the flint was the way to go.

However, one turn to his right, and he saw Bayonetta standing with the flint in her hand.

"..."

In an instant, quite a few questions ran through his head. When did Bayonetta get up? How long has she been up? Why would she take the flint? Was she standing beside him the entire time?

Her smirk was unfazed by his blank, yet somewhat confounded stare. "Aw, you finally woke up, did you?"

One of his questions was in fact answered. She had been up for at least a little bit before he rose. Maybe her name never came up when Ganon was checking his tribe about a minute ago. "...How long were you awake?"

"Um, I guess less than fifteen minutes ago." She shrugged with a quick shoulder hunch. "I dunno."

"Fifteen minutes ago?" Ganondorf repeated with a raised eyebrow. "...And you chose to not get fire started."

"Why do you think I have _this_ in my hand, Ganon?" The tone of her voice quickly resorted to be in an irritated tone. "I was gonna do something, but then out of nowhere, you popped right on up. You think I have eight hands? You know what, here."

She had to walk a few more steps to reach Ganon and place the flint in his hand, with his arm being forcibly extended by her own hand. "Do something good for the tribe. I'll be collecting extra firewood in the meantime while everyone else is still sleeping. Gotta do _something_ around camp, you know. Last thing you need to be called by your tribemates is lazy, which will probably hurt your chances of receiving a lot of jury votes in the end of this game we're playing."

Staring at it for a few moments, he sighed with a head shake, finding the machete in order to get the fire going. Striking it against the flint to make fire was certainly better than doing it the old-fashioned way by rubbing two large sticks together. In the process of doing the former, he suddenly stopped and looked up at Bayonetta for a brief moment. "Hey…"

She turned back. "What?"

"Did Mario _and_ Bowser speak with you yesterday?"

"Yeah." She confirmed. "They talked to all eleven of us yesterday, I believe. But Bowser was not in the best of moods for obvious reasons. Most likely, Mario talked about getting rid of him right behind his back, and that was what started this dogfight in the first place. Koopa then found out, and now it's a World War on Survivor."

"Well, all I am aware of is that they are both on the bottom, and they will stay on the bottom until one of them leaves." He reminded her. "I want to know your honest thoughts on the matter."

"Hmm…" She placed a finger beneath her chin to take a moment to think. "Well, if they're already on the bottom, and people are telling everybody to get each other out, I don't see why can't we do it that way at tribal. After all, they came to us with a plan first and they're not even in the majority. They are _very_ down in numbers. Nine against four. Wow."

"So, who do we target first?"

"...I actually want Mario to be out first." She suggested. "Even though Bowser's a physical threat, he's not a better strategist than Mario is as far as I'm concerned. He was also the one who started talking to people first. He's also gonna be long termed, and we probably need to split votes in case of idols, anyway. Do you not see what I'm saying?"

Pondering it over, a nodded in agreement was exactly what she was hoping for. "Yes, I can see what you are saying. This is nothing more than a classic hero versus villain scenario where the hero overcomes the villain in the end. But it does not mean that it is intended to be that way all the time. And so, I am planning on writing down Mario's name at Tribal Council."

She smiled in satisfaction, walking towards Dragmire closer as he resumed attempting to get the fire started for the tribe of thirteen. "Oh, Ganon. We might not know each other that much, but I'm really starting to like you. I think it's good that we're in alliance together."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Mewtwo had woken up when Ganondorf began striking the flint with the machete. He was calm, yet of course his look was rather serious.

 _"Maybe paranoia is getting the best of me, but lately Bayonetta has been getting rather close with Ganondorf. It might not be a problem at the moment, given the situation we were put in, but if this thing continues, then something has to be done about it."_

-/-

 _"Right now for my game, it is best for me to see what everybody else is doing, so that I can make my own decision for this game. It is so that I can have a great shot at winning. But right now, I'm doing great out here. I've only been to one Tribal Council, I'm at the merge, and most importantly, I have my Legacy Advantage which can be used when there are thirteen people in the game (like right now), or it can be used when there are six people in the game. But since I don't think it's likely that I'll even get votes, let alone be voted out to have my torch snuffed, I don't think I need to use it."_

Not too long after breakfast when everyone was up and wide awake, Ike, Lucario, and Link were seen walking along the beach.

"So, what do you guys think the first individual challenge is gonna be?" Ike smirked with curiosity.

"Most likely a test of endurance." Link figured. "Those are the types of challenges that Master Hand like to start us off with after the merge. Hope you guys enjoy standing still for a long period of time."

"I personally would not mind if that was the case." Lucario added in his own two cents. "If I were to struggle at all, it'd probably be in the very beginning. Yet if I could pull it together, I do not see myself being one of the first to drop out."

"Then you're in for a challenge when it comes to me." Ike chortled a little. "May the best man win... or woman since we still have two girls here. And while we're at it, us three are together again. So I believe that it is fine time to discuss about what we're gonna do with Wii Fit Trainer. Should we get rid of here or not? Is it too early to target Mario and Bowser even though they're pitting themselves against each other?"

"Well, my personal view of this is that since Mario and Bowser are at war, best move for us is to get rid of one of them. There are still four Sumasshus in the game." Lucario elaborated. "There might be another idol, and one of those four might have it. After all, we did hear about Little Mac getting blindsided."

"Idol play?"

"Most likely." He nodded to Link. "The best thing for us to do is to split votes between Mario and Bowser, with the majority of the votes being placed on Bowser. He's much more aggressive and physical than Mario even though he is painted as the villain. Sure, Mario is set to be a long term threat. However, typically in Survivor, this is the perfect time to target the physical competitors."

 _"Lucario's making perfect sense here." Link had to admit. "It's a Mario versus Bowser rivalry, but I don't think Bowser knows how much threatening he really is,... but neither does Mario. But Koopa is not only an aggressive, potentially strategic physical threat, he's an underdog in his own right, especially after his team lost every immunity challenge. So, Bowser should be public enemy number one."_

"Good plan." Ike was in it as well. "As for Wii Fit, maybe if one of them wins immunity, we can split votes between the other Sumasshu threat and herself just to play it safe. They could pull a big one on us and play an idol, and one of us will be on the jury, so we have to play smart here."

"Agreed." said Link, also bobbing his head up and down.

 _"It can be both an advantage and disadvantage to keep Wii Fit Trainer. We might need her for the numbers, but if things get too crazy here, then Wii Fit could potentially go home. But, she has no allies, so nobody's game is going to get damaged by it."_

-/-

Bowser Koopa meanwhile was seen storming off through the camp once again, obviously not caring at all of successfully earning the attention from Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, Wii Fit Trainer, Sonic, and Pit. The former all the while was slowly shaking his head. Not just at the sight, but he was simultaneously thinking of his position on the totem pole at that point.

 _"Nine to four isn't something that would work in my favor in Survivor at all. There are little chances of me being in the majority at this point. And as a result, I doubt my alliance is even trying to make something happen. Even though it is unlikely that we will be victorious and have things go **our** way, I never say never. Long story short, I really don't think Mario and Bowser pitting themselves against each other is the best idea. We're already on the bottom, and we're just gonna give up? They're just gonna pick us off one by one. I will not lay my guard down so easily."_

And thus, he found the time to talk with Mario.

"Hey, I know that the Sumasshu alliance can only do so much in this game right now, and I know how badly you and Bowser want each other out, but after this vote, it's just going to be Tatakai vs Sumasshu again like we started. ...Is that really the right thing to do?"

"..." Although no words were spoken, judging by his facial look, it was obvious that Mario was thinking very hard about DK's question.

* * *

 **Day 21**

* * *

At long last, it was time for the first individual immunity challenge. Standing in the sand were thirteen large, colored poles next to each other with a piece of rope circling around the top.

"Come on in, guys!"

Master Hand gladly welcomed the new Senshi tribe as all thirteen members had their eyes focused on the challenge ahead of them, resulting in a mixed to positive reception. It was known as a 'Survivor Classic' regarding to the challenge, since it was done many times in the past. However, as anticipating some were, others were a bit more anxious, realizing that it was basically an endurance test.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's first individual immunity challenge?"

A mixture of claps, cheers, and simple answers of 'yes' were sounded.

"Alright, first things first, I will take back _tribal_ immunity." Master Hand said, watching Bayonetta walking over to hand him over the large idol.

"Okay. _Tribal_ immunity is no more." Master Hand placed it down in the sand. " _Individual_ immunity is what you seek."

Floating over to a cloth, he snatched it to reveal the individual immunity necklace. It was a rather large necklace that had goldish, Japanese symbols all around, the necklace itself being the color of black.

"Ooh, _now_ we're talking!" Sonic clapped his hands.

"With individual immunity, you are safe from the vote and can not be voted out of this game." Master Hand began to elaborate on the challenge. "For today's challenge, you are to simply hang on a pole for as long as you can. If you fall off, or you hands reach above the rope that's at the top of the pole, you're out of the challenge. Last person hanging on wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the eighth person voted out of this game and they will be the first member of our jury. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, everybody's in position and this challenge is officially on." Master Hand confirmed.

No words escaped from any of the castaways, as all thirteen of them required as much concentration as possible. A couple of the castaways had a rather difficult time to even get on the pole. Imaging holding onto it for who knows how long.

Oh well. At least there were footholds.

"Pretty simple." Master Hand repeated. "Hang on the pole for as long as you can and make sure that there is no one left other than you, and then you win immunity. ...Obviously, eventually it'll be easier said than done. But ou will feel it, and then after some time has passed, people will start to slip."

Bayonetta looked at the ground below. "...Good thing I'm not one of those people that is afraid of heights…"

 _ **Elapsed Time: 5 Minutes**_

"You are all doing good. You've managed to hang on for five minutes." Master Hand informed. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it, because it's working."

Yet, a few seconds later, both of Sonic knees started to shake a little.

"Sonic's struggling a bit…" Master Hand observed.

"Oh no…"

Suddenly, he found himself slowly slipping down the pole. Although he made an effort to maintain a strong grip, it was too little, too late.

"And just like that, we have our first casualty. Sonic is the first one out of the first individual immunity challenge. Sonic, take a spot on the bench."

"I'll just work on a sun tan on my arms and stomach…" He joked as he sat down on the bottom step.

"We are now down to twelve."

"Maybe this could be something that I could do at home." Wii Fit Trainer thought out loud.

"You're considering on doing it?" Master Hand asked her.

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "You know what, I just might try it out. This is really focusing on your overall body strength. Besides, I feel like this is a rather creative way to exercise here."

All of a sudden, Ike slipped down and dropped.

" _Wow_. Out of nowhere, Ike drops." Master Hand called. "What happened?"

"Meh, foot slipped." Ike replied as he shook his head in disappointment, making his way over to the anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Lucario began to slip a bit.

"I bet you would've lasted way longer, though." Sonic smirked at his blue-haired tribe member.

His face never let up. "Thanks for the compliment, but that doesn't help anything..."

"Woah…! Oof!"

"And just like that, right behind Ike, Wii Fit Trainer drops." Master Hand noted. "We are now down to ten."

"Yeah, I _definitely_ need to start praticing holding on to poles for long periods of time..."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 11 Minutes**_

"Mario and Lucario are having more movement than before, now…"

Lucrio attempted at his best efforts to hold on tightly. Yet for the latter, after giving it all he had, Mario let the challenge get the better of him as he slid down to the point where his feet hit the ground.

"Mario's out of the challenge." He then looked over hearing a sudden noise. " _Pit's_ out of the challenge."

"Like you said, master." Pit spoke, taking a quick glance at white pole he was on. "Easier said then done. It's harder than it looks."

"We are now down to _eight_." Master Hand observed. "This is simply a test of endurance. The more you can concentrate and focus on what you're doing, you might surprise yourself. Keep digging."

Right after he said that, Link's legs started wobbling a lot. Immediately, he readjusted to another foothold.

"Link does not want to lose this challenge."

"Ugh... I like to compete, but this is just too much to be honest..." He replied.

"I like to compete as well." Ike said from the bench.

"Well boys,... I'm done here."

Everyone watched the remaining female of the challenge slid down the purple pole.

"Alright, Bayonetta is now out of the challenge. Seven left."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 22 Minutes**_

"Link's been struggling for almost the entire challenge." Master Hand pointed out the pointy-earned castaway. His right knee was shaking as if it was no tomorrow, and no matter how many times he readjusted, the discomfort kept jumping right back into him.

With a few more seconds passing by, the former Tatakai member decided that he had enough, stepping down two footholds before jumping when he figured it was safe enough of a distance.

"Link can not hang in anymore. He's now out of the challenge and we are down to _six_. Wolf, Mewtwo, Bowser, Lucario, Donkey Kong, and Ganondorf.

As everyone on the bench continued to watch, O'Donnell went up two more footholds.

"Wolf readjusting for the first time in this challenge."

"Come on…" In spite of his best attempts, he failed to regain control and promptly slid down the pole, landing on his feet before falling down flat on his back.

"Wolf is out of the challenge."

"Eh, I'm okay." He said as he used his hands to get up before joining the tribemates of his that were already out of the challenge.

"We are down to five."

Lucario began to slip yet again.

"It's gonna be four now, Master Hand." Donkey Kong said, watching his arms shake. "These arms can't hold onto something forever. I tried shaking it off one arm at a time, but it's not working."

"So you're stepping down?"

"Might as well." He shrugged. "I don't think I can go on for another five minutes, anyway."

"Give it all ya got, DK." Pit said as he clapped his hands.

Unfortunately, the ape's luck ran out as he dropped down from the pole. Almost immediately following, after another adjustment from Ganondorf, his feet struggled to find another foothold, which caused him to almost instantly slide downwards as well.

"DK is now out of the challenge, followed right behind by Ganondorf."

"Uh-oh…"

All eyes ended up on Bowser when the Koopa realized that he was simply one foothold away from the ground. He was readjusting all over the place for the past five minutes, desperately desiring to win individual immunity.

Although he made an effort to grab the foothold above with his hands, his left foot slipped and it cost him the challenge.

" _Bowser_ has no shot at immunity." Master Hand said. "Just like that, we are now down to two. Mewtwo and Lucario."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 50 Minutes**_

"You both have now been hanging on for almost an hour. Mewtwo never moved an inch, while Lucario was although shaky at first, is now rock solid."

Most of the people on the bench wow'd in amazement in reaction.

"It's like he has somehow gotten stronger or something..." Ike mumbled.

"I doubt he can outlast the other Pokemon, though..." Bayonetta predicted.

Although Lucario's right leg out of nowhere began to shake again, Mewtwo was the one that seemed to be in trouble as he was the main one that was adjusting. When he first started the challenge, he was on top of the post, and he stayed that way for most of the challenge. Now, he acted as if he had no idea whether or not it was best to stay still.

"Mewtwo with a _lot_ of movement…"

With the blue Pokemon suddenly glancing at him, he widened his eyes a little when he saw him sliding down. Fortunately for Lucario, Mewtwo was no longer able to hang on.

" _ **LUCARIO WINS FIRST INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!**_ "

The entire tribe congratulated Lucario in a variety of different ways as they saw him slowly stepping down the blue post. When he was finally back on the ground, of course the smile across his face out of relief and satisfaction could not have been helped.

Walking to his left, he extended a hand to help Mewtwo back on his feet.

-/-

"Lucario, come on over."

Most of the other castaways clapped as Lucario stood beside Master Hand to allow him to put the immunity necklace around his neck. "Lucario will be safe from the vote tonight and he can not be voted out of this game. Losers, after twenty-one days of Survivor, somebody will be voted out of this game and will become the first member of our jury. You have the afternoon to figure out who that's gonna be and I will see you all at tribal."

"Congrats." He turned to Lucario after he performed a light touch on his back with his fist, the aura wielder nodding as a thanks.

" _Right before we headed to the first individual immunity challenge, Donkey Kong had me thinking about this first merge vote. I thought I wanted to get out Bowser, but after listening to DK,... I'm now having second thoughts about it." Mario said. "I really need to talk to my alliance about this…"_

* * *

 **Alllright. Time to actually talk about this chapter. Lucario has won the first individual immunity challenge, the Mario vs Bowser feud has reached a new peak, yet after DK basically warned Mario about the future of the remaining Sumasshu members, now Mario is having second thoughts of him and Bowser going after each other.**

 **Also, the first two character for my next season of this will be revealed in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Would Mario and Bowser _still_ go after each other or will things actually be different?**

 **2\. What do you all think Mario and Bowser should do? (Opinions)**

 **(Okay, in all honesty, due to me deleting the ending author's note because of what happened, I have forgotten what the original two questions were. So I came up with very similar ones after looking at a couple of the answers in my reviews so that they match the questions. It was the only way I can do it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed and see you all in chapter 28!)**


	28. Chapter 28: Day 21 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 28 - Day 21 Part 2

 **Moment of truth. This might be the biggest chapter in the story thus far, as well as it already being the biggest vote of the season. Will Mario and Bowser work together? Will something be played at Tribal Council? Who's going to be the first member of the jury? What will be the other announcement KoopalingFan has to make? And finally, who will be revealed as the first two competitors of "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights"?**

 **These are five questions that will be answered some point in this chapter, but the fourth question will be answered now. You see, since this is the jury phase of the game, the contestants who will get voted out will stay at somewhere called "Ponderosa" where you get to see the voted out members immediately after their voted off and what will happen from there. That's right! A side fic to this is going to be released tomorrow simply called "Kodai Island - Ponderosa", and chapters will come as we continue to get more members of the jury, so that means the chapters will be released on some Thursdays. More will be explained later, but for right now, prepare for a very exciting chapter! (AKA, longest chapter yet.)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 21**

* * *

"Nice job, Lucario!"

"Way to go!"

"You did good, man!"

"Wish it was me, but good work."

"You were excellent in the challenge. You should be proud of yourself." Mewtwo congratulated Lucario after everyone else. "At least I lasted almost an hour as well."

" _I was able to win the first individual immunity challenge today." Lucario stated. "It is not uncommon for the merge vote to always be one of, if not **the** most significant. Anything could happen at anytime, and if it's going to be someone that is going to be vote out, I'm proud to say that it will not be me."_

Literally seconds after everyone sat their stuff down at the shelter, the Pokemon took the opportunity to sneak a quick whisper to Ike. "The vote is still for Bowser?"

"Most likely. Either him, or somehow Wii Fit last minute. Let's hope he doesn't play an idol."

-/-

Within ten minutes, with the exception of people tending to the daily chores around the camp of Senshi, there were certain people sneaking off to have secret conversation with others. Observing this personally, Mario decided to take part in it by choosing that moment to be the perfect time to talk things out with his unofficial arch-nemesis in the game, Bowser Koopa.

"Bowser…"

"Oh, Star Spirits." He mumbled under his breath, not caring if the plumber heard or not. "What...?"

 _"Right before we had to go to the immunity challenge, Donkey Kong pulled me to the side and ask me whether or not voting off Bowser was really a good idea to consider. Everyone and their brother know that it makes perfect sense to do something else around. We're down in numbers, so we are pitting ourselves against each other? I'm glad DK did what he had to do, because now we need to do something big. And the only way we can do that is that we need to have Bowser's vote. Either of us getting the boot would mess up everything and all of Sumasshu is done for."_

"Okay, I don't know how to explain this, so _please_ listen to me."

"...Listen to _you_?" His already locked on glare on his face added to him standing up in the process. Yes, he just so happened to be on the same log he sat on before as he called out Mario. At that point, it should have became Bowser's personal thinking spot whenever something was not going his way. "Listen to _you_!? The main one that wants to vote me out!? Listening to _you_ was what hurt my game in the first place! You messed up Sumasshu, you tried to get me out, and you wiped out my entire alliance!"

"Look, I wasn't there when Fox left, okay?" He shook his head with a sigh. The plumber already anticipated that he was going to have the toughest time reasoning with him. "And it's not about just you or me; it's about _both_ our games here. If you would just let me talk for _sixty_ seconds, you would hear something rather important. Is that too much for you?"

"..." Despite the silence, Bowser's angry stare remained with a blink.

"..." Mario was actually surprised he was not be shewed away at the time. "Okay. So, DK talked to me today before the cha-"

"And!?"

"..." Already, Mario felt his patience being tested. Yet in order to keep his composure, he had to exhale a sigh once more. "Okay,... so he talks to me about us and our current decision making. ...Look, we might not like each other that much at all since we're always butting heads-"

"Exactly."

"...but at the same time, in Survivor, you can't vote people out just for emotional reasons."

His jaw dropped at that statement. Did he mean that Mario was trying to tell him that it was unfair to vote him just to settle a personal beef? He was not having it; not before the first post-merge Tribal Council of all times. "...You're a threat!"

"That's not my point." Mario shook his head again. "He was telling me that we might need to consider our options. Sumasshu is greatly down in numbers. The Tatakai alliance clearly thinks that it's either you or me tonight, and we've basically already done half the work for them. All they have to do is to make sure whoever's writing our names down knows who's going to get the majority of the votes. But the point is that no matter who goes home, they're just gonna pick us off one-by-one, including Donkey Kong and Sonic who will be that last one from Sumasshu."

"So?" Bowser clearly had no intentions on caring whatsoever. "I never liked dumb Sumasshu, anyway…"

"...Bowser…" Mario was now staring blankly. He was well determined to pierce through the Koopa's ego and pride. "Even if you never liked it, you were still a part of it. You were still an original member, and that's how people still see you at this moment. You are no different than the three of us. As much as you hated the tribe, guess what? You were never a Tatakai member and you never will. What tribe is left for you?"

That was the elaboration that finally got Bowser to stay quiet and think. "..."

"Believe me. Just think about it... We might need each other's votes to survive. Again, it's not about just me or you in particular. It's about the fate for all four of us, and conveniently, we're both included, so something has gotta change and fast."

" _...Ugh…" Bowser groaned with a head shake. "Uh... Not too long after we get back from that challenge today, Mario comes up to bother me again. ...Although, this time instead of attacking me, he actually… wants to talk some strategy with me right now. Yeah, he tried to do it before on night three, but he actually might know what he's talking about for once instead of pulling things out of that childish red cap he wears sometimes. He brings up some convo he and DK had saying that we both need to rethink our choices in the game."_

" _...I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's actually right. We are four against nine, and how embarrassing it would be if all nine remaining Tatakai members were in the final nine? That's absurd. That have that freaking trainer over there!" He pointed to his left behind him. "... **Now** , I'm back to square one. I don't know what to do… But the only reason on why I actually would want to listen to Mario is because of me wanting to stay in this game as long as possible. I'm not planning on being juror number one, nor even the final member of the jury. I want to win a million dollars, and if I have to work with Mario, then it looks like I don't have a choice... unfortunately."_

-/-

Donkey Kong did indeed confirm the conversation happened between himself and Mario to Bowser with a nod. Kong was obviously satisfied that the dragon-like turtle actually took the time to listen and think about Mario's words. Most importantly, he was relieved that he was finally starting to see ahead of what was to come, had he and Mario nominate each other for the upcoming boot at Tribal Council.

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you how people are voting, but if we have a chance, you and Mario need to shake hands and call it a truce. Us three plus Sonic are only four votes, but that doesn't mean that we can't have enough votes to do something."

"...But what _can_ we do?" Bowser raised an eyebrow. "We don't have that much room to work with."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." He answered. "Here's some info: based on the information that I gathered throughout yesterday and this morning, so far there are five people _at least_ that might put your name down. Those five include Pit, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, Link, and Ike."

"..."

"Yeah, that's already a lot of votes." He was expecting much more of a reaction from Bowser, but he continued anyway. "Say if us four write down someone from Tatakai, that means nine votes. Bayonetta, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Wolf are the only four that I'm unsure about what they are doing, but at least a few of them are writing down Mario, and based on their history throughout the game, it very well could be anyone, including Bayonetta."

"What makes her special?"

"Sonic told me that she was willing to vote off Wii Fit Trainer at the first tribe swap." He restated the hedgehog's words. "So, if she's still considering on doing it now, she might also be at risk somehow, unless she changed her mind and want to get one of you out first before she strikes. If that's the case, well, Link thinks that Ganon would most likely write down Mario, and Wolf almost voted with us last tribal, but he leaked some information to me. Apparently, Bayonetta didn't want to flip, so he himself didn't."

"...Coward…" He muttered staring at the ground.

"So I don't know if we can trust Bayonetta that much." DK turned for a bit to see Sonic walk up, before facing Bowser once more. "If we can pull Wolf in and if those five write down your name, that means we need one more person if everyone else is writing down a different name. Because of potential, big strategic plays that might be made and challenge dominance, we can vote either Mewtwo or Ganondorf out."

"...So it's either one of those two that could get the axe tonight?" asked Sonic.

"Yep. We have to have Bayonetta's vote."

 _Bowser sighed at the recent events that took place. "Looks like I gotta talk to Wolf… again… At this point, I'm starting to feel like he's my lifeline… And if things don't go according to our apparent big plan, I'm in big trouble. ... Based off of what I'm hearing, my life is_ _ **definitely**_ _on the line this time..."_

-/-

About fifteen minutes later, Ike, Link, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, and Wolf were all surrounded by the campfire sharing general conversations and a few laughs with one another. Mewtwo all the while happened to be watching them just a few feet away with folded arms. Though one never noticed, he was giving the five of them with a rather concerned look.

" _As far as I'm concerned, most of the people here are voting for Bowser and I've been ordered to write down Mario at Tribal Council to help out with the split-vote plan." He elaborated. "Though, in case the plan changes either right before, or during Tribal Council, we all need to write down Wii Fit Trainer. I don't have a problem with that plan, but I have my concerned about the last tribal. My name was written down thrice, and the reason to why I was somewhat surprised that it was me who was targeted is mainly because of me assuming that it made much more sense for them to target Ganon at that point, since I figured it would be smart of them to attempt at getting rid of him before the merge... That did not happen."_

 _He carried on. "My only conclusion was that my name was tossed around because somehow, someway, I am apparently more threatening to them to Ganon, yet that is my own two cents on the matter. However, I did not plan on having my name written down this early on, and if continues this way, it could put me in major trouble."  
_

After searching through the trees for several minutes, he finally found the person he needed to talk to. "Ah, there you are."

 _"Besides finding an idol, the only way I could prevent this from happening is that I need to build trust with the people on the bottom. That way, it will have them thinking that I am on their side of the fence... even if it means betraying my old tribe..."_

"Hello." He stated.

"Are you willing to make a big move?" Donkey Kong's smirk meant that he was simply joking, just only to see what kind of reaction his opponent would make. Yet to his surprise, his answer was the last thing he expected for him to say.

"...Actually... _yes_."

"...Wait, you're serious?" His eyes began to enlarge.

"Somebody from Tatakai has to do at some point, so if that means me, I'll be glad to work with you all to progress further in this game. I am unsure if the four of you have enough votes to turn the tables around, but if you require for someone to flip, I'll take the first seat."

His jaw dropped. "...I... I don't know what to say..."

His nod of reassurance proved that unlike DK, he was certainly not joking around. "I'm sure it is a lot to take in, but obviously, we would not be sharing this very conversation right now. I just need to be aware of whoever you are targeting tonight."

He was still stunned on what he just heard. "...W-We... the four of us a-are targeting Ganondorf right now... Um,... he's the biggest physical threat in the Tatakai alliance, and it would be the best thing for us... I thought he was your number one ally... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive. And if we are unable to blindside Ganon, just so that you know, Wii Fit Trainer is also a choice. She's the last minute plan in case things go beyond Tatakai's control."

 _" **Mewtwo** , of all people, wants to **flip**!" Kong had a million thoughts and questions going through his head at the time. "I... I can't believe it. That changes everything. I really thought he was close with Ganondorf, but I guess not. What amazes me is that Mewtwo was actually someone we were considering on voting for, but he approached **me** and told me that he wants to blindside him right now. Is it too early for him to do that? ...I mean, don't get me wrong. I don't have anything else right now, so I'm definitely taking Mewtwo's words seriously. But,... already?"_

"My full intention on this move would be that I am simply trying to build trust with you, since you need to build as many connections as possible in a game like this." He explained his decision making. "If that means that I have to vote off Dragmire as a sacrifice, so be it."

 _"This is an insane situation to say the least. I'm already talking to my alliance one by one to spill the big news to them, now we have an even **bigger** decision to make here."_

-/-

"...Wait, _what_?"

"That's what I thought myself." He bobbed his head up and down to Sonic. "It seems so surreal. We need to find Mario and Bowser immediately. The sun is going to be setting behind the clouds soon."

"...B-But, what are we gonna do?" His eyes were widened as well. "What about Wolf and Bayonetta? Are we voting out Ganon now?"

 _"There are a multitude of things we can do here. Since Wolf is also a person to flip, then we can use his vote and not Bayonetta's, since I don't know if I can trust her anymore. But when it comes to the vote, there are a multitude of things we can do. Since Bowser's the big target, we can sacrifice him at tribal and let him go home, possibly vote off Wii Fit Trainer with Takai, rat out Mewtwo in front of everyone for flipping and vote **him** out to cause chaos at tribal, or trust Mewtwo and somebody else so that we can all work together and blindside Ganondorf. Mario's name might be on the parchment, too." He held his entire hand up. "That's **five** targets! If there's one thing I can learn from all this is that previous players were right. The merge is **crazy**."_

-/-

"You don't have an idol, do you?"

"I don't…" Wolf answered with a quick glance away from Bowser for a brief moment.

"Oh... _Bummer_..." Koopa slowly hung his head down, before swiftly moving it back up. "...Well, even if you do, you might not even need to play it..."

He simply stared. "...What? Really?"

"You heard me." He nodded. "My life is on the line obviously, but even if you have an idol, I don't think it'd be necessary. There's this plan to vote off either Ganon or Mewtwo. But the thing is, Mewtwo wants to flip and blindside Ganon."

"...Huh!?"

"That's right. I heard all of that from Donkey Kong and Mewtwo even approached me to confirm that it's true." Bowser brought up. "Apparently, he was supposed to write down Mario with Bayonetta and Ganon. And if that plan stays solid with them, if you're with us, we would make a huge strike against Tatakai and blindside Ganon big time."

"...Wow..."

 _"Breaking news: Mewtwo wants to vote out Ganon. I'm the one that has to save Bowser... again... Ugh..." He facepalmed thinking everything over. "What a ridiculous situation we have here. But, thirteen is a big number in Survivor. If Bowser goes home, then I lose one person I can trust. The last time I saved Bowser, I had an idol, and I have one again. Ever since I found out that Bowser was public enemy number one, I've been thinking about what would happen if I play my idol. What if I need to use it on myself someday, you know?"_

 _"But, based off what I'm hearing, there's a chance that I don't need to play it at all. So once again, I'm in a very big position in this game, and for a second time, Bowser's fate is in my hands and now apparently Mewtwo's if he really wants to do it... or maybe if he changes his mind again, I need to have a quick convo with Bayonetta."_

"You were the one that told me that if you wanted to flip, you needed someone with you so that you wouldn't be the lone deer in the headlights." Bowser looked at him straight in the eyes. "You need to talk to Mewtwo, and _fast_."

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Haven't thought of it much since I've finally realized that it's no longer me against Mario anymore. But for now, I'm gonna act like he's going home... or at least call him out in front of everyone so I can show him how much of a lunatic he is..."

" _Tonight's vote is obviously going to be the craziest throughout the entire game." said Bowser. "I need to get lucky and hope that I do not die in Survivor. Either my life in the game is going to cut short, or we could pull off the biggest blindside of the season."_

The merged tribe of Senshi could be seen collecting their torches minus Pit, and proceeded to leave the camp for the big night.

 _"All I gotta say is that if this move works, we're all going to be at war here. As much as I may not like the tribe of Sumasshu at all, could we somehow pull a victory win over here. We're down four against nine. Normally that's impossible to recover, so I really hope the Survivor Gods are staring down on me hard tonight."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 21**

* * *

As they all approached the Tribal Council area one by one, some of the castaways stared at the seats, that were now doubled in numbers due to the large amount of people that were voting that night. With all of them in, they each sat down in a seat, looking up at Master Hand for further instructions.

"Okay, let's get to it." He began. "Before we get started. Pit, you are the last person in this game to head to Tribal Council. I need you to grab the unlit torch, dip it in, and get fire."

Nodding with a grin of anticipation, he gladly got up from his spot with all eyes were on him doing the task.

"This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game, fire represents your life. When your fire's gone, so are you..." Seeing him return to his spot in the front row, Master Hand was ready to commence the discussion. "Alright, let's talk about the merge. We have thirteen people left in the game, and from this point forward, anyone voted out will now be part of the jury. Ike, let's start with you. Thoughts?"

"Well, when you vote people out at this point, you not only do it, but if you were to make to the end, you have to plead a case to the jury so that you can convince those same people you voted out on why you deserve to win the money. The more people that are on, the more intense it gets, since the jurors will then outnumber the amount of people that are remaining in this game."

"And speaking of numbers decreasing, let's talk about the original Sumasshu tribe. Sumasshu, it is you four against those nine. The pre-merge portion in this game clearly didn't work in your favor as more than half the tribe is gone, with Little Mac being the only exception."

"You know, it still could have been worse." Donkey Kong said. "If I didn't find that idol on day two, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. Little Mac would, and that would mean that the entire tribe of Tataki would have made the merge, which would have meant the most people from one tribe making it to the merge in Survivor history. Thank the Survivor Gods for not letting it happen. You know what they say: never say never."

"And Bowser, you are the luckiest of the four by far. You've been to every single Tribal Council. I feel like a broken record, but you are _still_ in this game."

"Yeah, it's quite a miracle, isn't it?" Obvious sarcasm was obvious. "I would have been gone a long time ago if I wasn't this strong Koopa who knows how to pull his weight in all those challenges. ...On the other hand,..."

With an eye roll, it was quite obvious to Mario that within the next five seconds, he was going to take heat from Bowser Koopa once again. He reacted to his glare with a deep exhale. The poor guy just could not catch a break from him.

"...you have some people that are not strong at all in challenges, attempting at controlling everything and everyone around him no matter where they go, and somehow is still here in this game."

"The main reason to me still being here is that I won the other five tribal immunity challenges. Nobody asks themselves to get voted out when they are on a winning streak." Mario interjected, causing Bowsr to shake his head to the Master Hand.

"So as you can see, me and Mario are still not getting along and we probably never will, even if we were to ever come to some form of agreement."

"Gee, and it was you versus him even when you two weren't on the same tribe, and you were only with each other for two votes." He pointed out.

"Exactly." Mario replied with a nod. "And unfortunately Master Hand, we seem to never get through with each other. Day one. All I wanted to do was to help out our tribe of Sumasshu as much as I could like the next person, since we all really wanted to win the first immunity challenge. But apparently, that is not acceptable in Survivor. So, nope. Note to self: do _not_ help your team to perform strong in the challenges, or a target will immediately be placed on your back."

Ignoring Mario's sarcasm, Bowser continued arguing his points. "Dictating to everyone, having people believe everything you say, and being super manipulative to the point to where you control everything including Tribal Council itself makes you a big threat. If you're gonna be a manipulatork, at least make it obvious. It doesn't help anyone."

"...You just completely ignored what I just said, didn't you?" After a glare, he laid a hand out to show Master Hand exactly what he meant. "See? No matter how hard I try to sort things out with him, all of my efforts are in vain."

"So, what do you do about it?"

"All I can say is that because of the fact that we both can't have a simple conversation, let alone actually work together, everyone and their brother knows that it's either me or him tonight."

"'Everyone and their brother'." Sonic mumbled to no one in particular with a snicker. "He's already adapting to my language."

"So basically a Survivor Showdown."

"A Survivor Showdown sums everything up perfectly for this vote." Mario said to Master Hand. "Of course, all I could do is hope that it won't be me. I'm clearly not the most physical person here, and my gameplay is clearly not as aggressive as he is."

"Oh, don't throw that bullcrap on me, Mario." Bowser sighed shaking his head.

That was when he faced the entire tribe, staring at a variety of different faces. "He also literally flat out said that he knows how to pull his weight in the challenges. Not only did he say that, but it's literally the only reason why we didn't write his name down in the beginning. And if you all need another indication, he was on the same tribe as some of you, and the fact that he's still here tells me that you all kept him for the exact same reason. You all know where he'd be if he wasn't one of the strongest competitors this season."

Bowser held his arms out of complete frustration. "What the-"

"Hey, I'm just trying to stay in the game, here."

"Me too." He answered back almost instantly. "One way to _not_ do it is by running the show, which you were trying to do since day one! You were _already_ playing too hard. I mean, who tries that hard on day one?"

"Bowser, what part of 'I just like to be a team player' do you not understand?" At that point, one could infer that basically whenever Bowser spoke, the more irritated Mario got. And the same thing could also be said when the roles were reversed.

"You can be a team player, but at the same time, you were still trying to take over Sumasshu, and that's why you received _seven_ votes so far." Koopa reminded him. "I only received six votes, but my name was only written down at that one Tribal Council where the twist happened. Your name was written down at two tribals with no twist. That's saying a lot."

"Well, like Mario said, your name would have been written down a lot more if-"

"Sonic, I'm not speaking to you at the moment." Bowser held up an index finger, not paying attention to the hedgehog's subsequent eye roll.

"But what really made me annoyed, Bowser, was that I tried to make peace with you, even if we were never going to be in the same alliance of this game, but when I first approached you sitting on that log, you barely let me even talk!" Mario spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I don't work with people that I can't trust." Bowser shrugged, looking at the plumber with eyes slightly enlarged.

Master Hand watched as some of the other tribe members began to snicker and laugh softly. "Wow. Okay. Link, what do you make of this Mario and Bowser feud?"

"You know, since this is the next official ...'Survivor Showdown'," He used quotation marks. "me and my alliance were the ones caught in the middle of this whole thing. Bowser already told me, Ike, and Wolf about their feud before we all joined on this new Senshi tribe. But despite me finally meeting Mario for the first time, there are some people in this game who would rather have Mario out then Bowser, which is fine, since because of this showdown, those two already know that we're splitting votes between them anyway, since this is the perfect time to get rid of an idol." He spoke. "Either way, I could tell that by the time this tribal is over, it's gonna be much more quiet around camp no matter who goes home. So at the end of the day, it doesn't really make that much of a difference."

"...Seriously?"

All eyes were immediately on Ganondorf.

"...What?" Link asked with a blink.

"I mean, since you said it is not going to make any difference whatsoever after this vote, you are basically saying that it does not even matter. Mario and Bowser have two completely different gameplay styles, yet one is more threatening than the other. But according to you, it 'doesn't matter'."

"...What?" Link did not know where to begin. It seemed as if Mario and Bowser were not the only pair that did not plan on getting along. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all. What I'm saying is that since it's obvously one of those two, since one of them are gonna be sitting on that jury bench over there, it does not matter who we vote off, since the end result would be none of us being hurt by it. The only two people that would not benefit from it are Sonic and Donkey Kong, since they were with them on Sumasshu. ...Do you get it?"

Wolf blinked.

"I guess so." Ganon's complete headturn, as well as his crossed arms expressed some sort of sarcasm. "Whatever Link says..."

If the physical reaction was not sarcastic, his verbal response certainly was, causing everyone but Mario, Sonic, and Link to express their humorous responses in some way, including those who decided to laugh out loud.

"Mario and Bowser 2.0." Master Hand observed.

"Deja vu." Sonic added with a smirk. "It's like having two of each, now."

"We're clearly dominating this entire Tribal Council, master." Despite Bowser's initial smirk, his glare returned once more. And yes, it was aimed at his arch-nemesis. "And for all we know, this could be yet another example of Mario trying to control it."

"What the- I... ugh..." He grabbed his head with both of his hands with a slow shake. "Mamma Mia... I just wanna vote and be silent..."

"Well at that, before you guys start punching and kicking each other, is everyone else ready to vote so that we can put this feud to an end? Are there any more insults that need to be thrown?"

"..."

"...Alright. If no one has anything else to say, then it's time to vote." He 'faced' the survivor with the individual immunity necklace. "Lucario, you're up."

All eyes viewed Lucario going up and walking off to the voting confessional area, followed by Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, Ike, and Donkey Kong.

"I have no idea what's going to happen tonight. Oh in the name of _bananas_..."

Following right behind was Bayonetta, Wolf, Sonic, then Mario. It was the first voting confessional where he simply stared to briefly showed the piece of parchment in front of him before quickly putting it in the urn. Conveniently, right after Mario was Bowser, who found it a perfect time to stare rather firecely at the smaller man.

Right after Ganondorf, it was now Mewtwo's turn. Although, he could not write the name down without taking a simple, five second stare.

Link being the last to go sat down in his seat.

"I'll go tally the votes."

One by one, Mario, Bowser, Wolf, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Wii Fit Trainer were all seen with blank stares, with the exception of the latter.

The hand came back. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so…"

Mario and Bowser for the most part were the ones that were eyed the most by their tribemates, with neither of them facing back. With no one saying anything, Wii Fit Trainer shifted back to Master Hand for the following statement.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes…"

Simply opening the urn was enough for Bowser to feel a large pit in his stomach.

"First vote: Bowser."

"..."

"Mario."

"..."

"Bowser."

"Mario. Two votes Mario, two votes Bowser."

Sonic stared blankly with a blink.

"Bowser. That's three votes Bowser."

Bayonetta took the time to rest her head in her palm as she waited, watching Mario eye Bowser for a brief moment. In that one second, Koopa actually shifted his eyes quickly to eye back, only to have them focusing back on Master Hand. The whole thing made Bayonetta almost snicker, so she folded her lips back to prevent it.

"Bowser. Four votes Bowser, two votes Mario."

"..."

"Bowser. That's _five_ votes Bowser, two votes Mario."

Nervousness was beginning to take its toll on poor Koopa, the pit in his stomach growing larger than ever before, resulting in his hand feel his forehead in distress. Donkey Kong and Sonic waited while Wolf was as still as a statue, as well as Mewtwo.

Opening the next vote, Master Hand read it out loud. "Ganondorf."

It came out of the blue, and it made Dragmire slightly dumbfounded. Yet in the matter of a second, his composure was in check as he paid it little to no mind at all.

"Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf. That's three votes Ganondorf, five votes Bowser, two votes Mario."

Donkey Kong chose to slowly rock himself in his spot. Link actually had a finger beneath his chin as he began to scrunch his eyebrows, under the watchful eye of Mewtwo. On the other hand, Wolf look at Bayonetta. Her eyebrows were slightly raised, yet her head never rose from her right hand. During all this, Mario bit his lip, falling victim to anxiousness.

"Ganondorf."

Now, Link and Bayonetta started to show even more concern. The latter's eyes widened while the former dropped his finger, his body rising in his spot. Ike began shift his entire head to look at everyone out of confusion. As for Ganondorf, his mouth was completely dropped.

"Four votes Ganondorf, five votes Bowser, two votes Mario."

For whatever reason, he chose to check in with Link, who had to shrug in self-defense.

"Ganondorf."

Now Dragmire widened his eyes completely, making a small noise as his jaw dropped even more.

"...What?" Thanks to Wii Fit Trainer, he was obviously not the one that was flabbergasted. Even Lucario began eyeing everyone constantly, also with his mouth hanging down slightly.

"Huh...?" said Pit.

"That's five votes Ganondorf, five votes Bowser, two votes Mario, one vote left…"

Mewtwo and Wolf finally looked over to each other, with Mario crossing his fingers below everyone's view.

Ike whispered with a blink. "Are you serious?"

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor and the first member of our jury…"

Bowser closed his eyes, taking his turn to bite his lip.

Slowly unfolding it, the vote was revealed. " _Ganondorf_."

He was completely flabbergasted.

"You need to bring me your torch."

"...W-What?" Pit said, his entire body shifted to Ganon slowly standing up, him being watched by everyone. Other than the shocked reactions for the most part, Mario burried his face in his hands while Bowser exhaled hard.

"Yes." Sonic nodded confidently.

Donkey Kong turned to Mewtwo. "Thank you."

Without replying, the Pokemon simply watched Ganon place his torch down in the hole.

"Ganondorf, the tribe has spoken."

Watching his torch being snuffed, he took a moment to form one last glare at his tribe, every last one of them staring back.

"Don't look at me." Bayonetta mouthed as Ike lifted his hands up to his shoulders.

"Time for you to go."

They all watched Ganondorf heading down the stairs exiting.

" ** _Fools_**..."

"What in the name of Arceus..." Lucario was near speechless.

Bayonetta placed both her hands on the sides of her head similar to Mario earlier.

"Well, despite it clearly it being a war between two castaways, it seemed that they did managed to work together, even bringing over a couple flippers. A complete game changing move. I can not wait to find out what happens next. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

"Wow…" Wii Fit Trainer got up to grab hers. She was clearly not happy.

With one after the other, the now tweleve survivors exited the tribal area.

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **\- Ganondorf**

 **Bowser** **\- Ganondorf**

 **Donkey Kong** **\- Ganondorf**

 **Link** **\- Bowser**

 **Ganondorf** **\- Mario**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Ganondorf**

 **Lucario** **\- Bowser**

 **Wolf** **\- Ganondorf**

 **Ike** **\- Bowser**

 **Pit** **\- Bowser**

 **Sonic** **\- Ganondorf**

 **Wii Fit Trainor** **\- Bowser**

 **Bayonetta** **\- Mario**

* * *

" _I am unaware of who voted for me. I have no idea what just occurred. I am completely at a loss for words right now and I am simply devastated. It is going to take me quite some time to figure out which six fools wrote my name down. I really do not believe that it is my time to be sitting here at this moment."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainor, Bayonetta**

* * *

 **...**

 **Some of you may have no words at all, but for the ones that actually do, this was without a doubt the craziest vote of the season! The unthinkable occurred and Ganondorf is no longer in the game. Not only that he isn't, but since he's the first member of the jury, tomorrow, we will now get to see what will happen with him at Ponderosa!**

 **Now for the answer to the last question that was brought up in the beginning of the chapter. Who will be the first two castaways revealed for "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights"? ...Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series, and Shovel Knight from his self-titled game (who is also one of the Assist Trophies from Smash Ultimate)! Shadow's gonna be on the Emperor tribe, while Shovel Knight is going to be on the Knights tribe (convenient I know).**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How shocked you were of this vote? (Yes, the most obvious question from this chapter)**

 **2\. How do you think Ganondorf's going to react now that he's voted off?**

 **3\. What do you think of the first two castaways that are confirmed to be on Survivor next time? Would you root for them?**

 **Normally I would say see you all next Wednesday, and I would here, but to those who are interested to hear more about Ganondorf, I'll see you tomorrow on "Kodai Island - Ponderosa"!**

 **Oh, and one more thing. Vote on the poll on my profile for your top 5 favorites!**


	29. Chapter 29: Day 22 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 29 - Day 22 Part 1

 **Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. (Actually, that was the most reviews I got for one chapter since like, chapter three I think? So thanks a lot!) I can tell that a lot of people were shocked that Dark Lord Ganondorf got blindsided in a 6-5-2 vote. Despite Sumasshu being in a very bad situation, they still came out on top despite it being nine against four. If Mewtwo didn't flip, Bowser would have had Ganondorf's place, so now we get to see how far Bowser will get. I bet it was already entertaining for some of you to see Mario and Bowser actually working together, let alone making the biggest move of the season thus far. (Also, yay! Wolf finally flipped!)**

 **So, now what? If Wolf and Mewtwo are now with Sumasshu, that means that the alliances are tied with six members each. ...Uh oh. Looks like things are getting ready to heat up here. We'll see what happens for now, because this chapter is going to cover up to the first post-merge Reward Challenge.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Night 21**

* * *

"..."

The remaining twelve castaways returned to camp, placing down their torches against a large tree one-by-one, with Lucario the Pokemon carefully transferring the individual immunity necklace to the tree. It was just a matter of moments before quite a few people were to speak.

" _So yeah, my first Tribal Council…" Pit said with a nervous laugh. "...Absolute **disaster**. That whole Mario vs Bowser thing was all for nothing. I thought there were gonna be a few votes on Mario and a heck of a lot of votes for Bowser. That argument turned out to be completely pointless when it came to the vote... I don't... I don't know what to say right now. Lemme go back to my tribe..."_

Wii Fit Trainer chose to sit by herself in one of the corners of the shelter in order to keep her composure, despite having the energy to call out the ones who flipped at that tribal.

 _"I can understand Sumasshu writing down Ganon at that tribal. But according to my math, **two**_ _people from my alliance flipped when they weren't supposed to. I really thought Koopa was going home. When Master Hand read those votes, it was between Mario and Bowser, then mostly Bowser, and then all of a sudden it just rained down on Ganondorf. This was **not** the team's plan, and I am **very** disappointed."_

"Okay, can anyone tell me what Ganondorf did?" Ike suddenly said in front of everyone. "Seriously, I'd like to know what did he do myself."

"Same." Bayonetta said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, just... _wow_."

"Well, he's physical and he had the potential to try and run the show." Donkey Kong summarized. "Not even counting that, due to the circumstances, Ganon was the only option we had. It's rather difficult when you're against nine people."

"Well, fortunately for you all, I am not mad at all due to obvious reasons." Link admitted. "All I wanted to know is who flipped and why."

"Wolf and Mewtwo." Lucario answered within no time at all. "I have remembered who each and every person was supposed to write down tonight. Mewtwo changed his vote from Mario, and Wolf changed his vote from Bowser."

Silence.

"... _Why_?" Silence breaker Pit was the first to ask.

"Like DK said. He's physical and too threatening to keep around." Wolf folded his arms. "I did what I had to do and I did it."

"...But..." Within a blink, Pit was now facing Mewtwo. "Why did _you_ vote for Ganon? Everyone on this tribe knew that you were _pretty_ close with him."

"I had to get rid of him at some point, anyway. Now was the perfect time to do so..." He defended himself. "Supposed I knew I could not have beaten him if I had a shot at the final Tribal Council?"

"...Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Link received the attention from the other eleven castaways to watch him eye Mewtwo with an irritated look. "Can I just speak with you personally?"

"And Wolf, I want to have a few words with you, too..." Bayonetta folded her arms at the lupine.

-/-

"Why didn't you tell me about the Ganondorf plan? You know we weren't fond of each other that much. I would have voted with you."

Link and Mewtwo ended up standing near the woods.

"How was I supposed to know?" Mewtwo questioned. "You could have pulled off a Mario and Bowser and actually joined forces with the split vote plan... Oh wait a mintue... You two did just that, despite voting for two different people. By the way, Wolf knew that you were writing down Bowser, so he didn't trust you anymore."

"...What?"

 _"So, yeah..." Wolf chortled. "Me and Mewtwo pulled the trigger, and we ended up pulling the biggest blindside of the season thus far. This is **definitely** one for the books, haha. Shocked that I jumped ship with Mewtwo of all people? Oh Lylat, yes. Having any regrets? Heck no."_

The pointy-eared castaway was seen standing by the fire near a disappointed Ike.

"Hey, don't give up. Okay? Weren't you always the one that 'fights for his friends'? We don't need you of all people to not keep your head up."

 _"I would have told Link and Ike about it, since they were my boys since the first tribe swap, but... **no**. It's kind of hard to trust someone after they have went after my number one ally twice."_

While Link and Ike were by the fire, Wolf was getting ready to make his way from the beach to follow Bayonetta before the lucked out castaway himself approached him, with the biggest grin on his face. Koopa attempted to hide his snicker, yet he simply could not. Wanting to jump out of his scaly skin proved to be too much for him to hold it in.

"What did she tell ya?"

" _I am so thankful to still be in the game." Bowser said. "Wolf and Mewtwo did what they have to do and saved my tail. Not only did the vote go as planned, but after twenty-one days, I am no longer on the bottom. Sure, it came with a price by now being in the same alliance as Mario, but that doesn't matter. If anything, it was all worth it!"_

"I think she was ticked off at me, but she didn't show it that much at all." The mercenary elaborated. "She just wanted to know why did I do it and I said that I'm not waiting until the last minute to make my move. She was the only reason to why I didn't flip last time, so I had to rely on Mewtwo of all people. The guy told me that she was getting too close with Ganon, anyway."

Bowser's right eyebrow went up. "Wasn't Ganon close with him, too?"

"That's what I assumed, but apparently not. That's not the point, though." He had the desire to discuss future plans. "Even though you guys may not be on the bottom, not one of us is at the top. We just made it six against six now, and we gotta do something about it. Let's just start by getting rid of some of these Tatakai people here. But we all need to work together, because it's going to be hard work."

 _"Unfortunately, there's an even bigger cost to not being on the bottom anymore. We're now in a potential rock drawing situation to where it's six against six. I don't care who goes home next, but as long as I... uh, the **six** of us all leave the next tribal together, then I'll **finally** get my big break in this game. And if... I mean, **when** we get our way, Ike, Bayonetta, Link, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Pit can all kiss their games goodbye."_

* * *

 **Day 22**

* * *

The next day, it was time for the first post-merge Reward Challenge. Perhaps it was something that could have temporarily distracted the castaways from the blindsides, deception, and alliances, especially when it came to the reward itself. Besides, any opportunity to stretch one's legs, other than working around camp, was everything that one would have highly anticipated.

So at the challenge, there were a series of obstacles that were followed by a large chair with ropes tied up to it. Up above were three rows of numbered bags ranging from one to thirty, with two tables that stood near the end, one being for each team of course. And since it was a red vs blue season, those two colors represented the obstacle course from start to finish.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Master Hand asked.

"You bet."

"Let's do it."

"I'm ready."

"Come on!"

"Okay, so clearly people are ready for it." The host of Survivor concluded with a slightly humorous tone. "For today's challenge, three people from each team will head over to a series of obstacles. Each time, that same person will be in a chair, to which five people from each team will have to pull up to retrieve all thirty bags in numerical order, with one person collecting ten bags at the time. Once you have all thirty bags, you will untie each one to reveal a lettered tile that will help you solve a Survivor puzzle. First group of six finishes wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for? ...The winning tribe will head out on a yacht..."

With one simple statement, a few jaws were already dropped. A ride off the island for who knew how long was enough to push them over the edge.

"...and after twenty-one days of Survivor, I know that having your first shower after a while is totally necessary."

A shower to go with the reward, might as well have sent Bayonetta, Wolf, DK, and Ike off the cliff, say they were to actually win of course. The quartet of survivor were already celebrating in their own individual way.

"Once you all get cleaned up, you will then enjoy a taco feast. I know it's worth playing for."

That was it. More enough to make everyone skydiving. The more eager ones could never contain themselves by jumping up and down in anticipation. Obviously, it required their best efforts to win, no matter what it took.

"Here's how it's gonna work. We're gonna randomly draw for captains, and those captains are not only going pick the players for their team, they will also decide which person will be in a certain position of the challenge. So that means, one of the two captains will be the hero for the day. You can only make the right decisions. That being said, we'll draw for captains and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, we have our two teams." Master Hand confirmed with a 'nod'. "Ike is a captain of the red team. He chose Link, Pit, Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Wolf. Wii Fit Trainer is a captain of the blue team. She chose Lucario, Sonic, Bayonetta, Mario, and Mewtwo. Wolf and Sonic are going to be going through the obstacles first for their respective teams."

In typical Survivor fashion, he lifted a finger in the air to prepare the final twelve Survivor contestants. "Here we go. Playing for a taco feast reward on a yacht. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

Wolf and Sonic took off, with their teammates simultaneously cheering them on. Their first objective was to nimbly over the first obstacle, a slightly inclined it, before leaping over five bars in whatever way they could, before finally high stepping over a series of bars in order to make it to the chair with a final sprint. If there ever happened to be a Survivor show solely based on challenges, the one that Wolf and Sonic were facing currently would have been great for practice to do well.

Yet at the moment, it was the latter in the spotlight. Everyone, including the opposing team, were completely stunned at Sonic the Hedgehog's performance.

"Sonic is once again flying through a challenge!" Master Hand observed. "He's _really_ proving what he's made of in this!"

"Don't give up, Wolf!" Link used both hands over his mouth to call. "Speed isn't everything!"

Nonetheless, the blue blur was at least almost a dozen seconds ahead of the lupine, promptly hopping in the chair to pull a lap bar over himself for obvious reasons, unless he had the desire to fall out and injure himself on the ground after being lifted by his tribemates.

"Sonic is already working on the first ten numbered bags!"

In contrast, Wolf was only halfway through the high-step obstacle. Yet to his advantage, he happened to be quite skilled with the legs, so hopefully it would not have been that much of a problem for him, in spite Sonic blazing through the entire obstacle course as if it was what he did for a living.

By the time his opponent made it to the chair, Lucario, Bayonetta, Mario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Mewtwo were already pulling Sonic high enough, with him reaching bag number three.

"The red team knows they have a bit of time to make up if they want the lead right now!"

"Guys, don't be afraid to just drop me to get the bags at the bottom row and when I'm done here." Sonic shouted to his teammates. "I don't care as long as we win in the end."

"No!" Wii Fit Trainer was not exactly in agreement to that plan. "We shall _not_ risk for injury when you get close to the ground!"

Sonic sighed heavily as he continued with his task. Being on day number twenty-two on Kodai Island, it was one's best interest not to argue with Wii Fit Trainer, unless the opposing person was determined to get his or her point across. Yet for Sonic's case, it was not worth it. With many seconds passing, he at long last reached number ten that at the very top row . With his teammates running forward to lower him, the Senshi member grabbed all ten bags at once, racing over to drop them on the wooden table where the puzzle was soon to be solved.

"Blue team's good!" Master Hand called as Bayonetta raced back to the start of the obstacle course in order to begin her turn.

"Wolf is still working on those bags, but you can see the huge effort in his team!" Master Hand said, now watching O'Donnell grabbing bag number ten, which gave the cue for him to be lowered own. Blue haired physical player, Ike was running back to the start of the challenge to go next. He actually desired to make his way through first instead of Wolf, yet to the team, Wolf had more speed in comparison.

"Bayonetta's heading for the chair while Ike is just now starting the obstacle course!"

"Okay, pull!" Wii Fit Trainer barked out orders. "Pull! Pull! Pull! Whatever you do, do not stop pulling those ropes! Pull! Pull!"

"BE QUIET!" The patience of Mewtwo was already wearing thin. Perhaps having Wii Fit Trainer of all people as the captain was not the best idea. However, the picking for captains was a game of chance. There was nothing anybody could have done different, since they were unfortunately unable to change the past, like most people wished in real life.

"Bayonetta now working on fourteen while Ike is now getting in the chair! They need to work fast if they wanna catch up!"

"Teamwork, guys!" Donkey Kong on the other hand would have been a much better choice for blue team's captain. The team still needed to catch up to the leading six, but at least they were beginning to close the gap.

"Bayonetta now has numbers eleven through twenty! She's making two runs!"

Great. Another opportunity for the red team to catch up, much to the opposition's dismay, especially Sonic. Based on the fourth immunity challenge when they game began, losing was never exactly his forte. Winning was everything. If there was no win, no reward at the end. And of course, it happened to be that exact scenario. Regardless, it was simply an extra five seconds of Bayonetta making a second trip. Though every second mattered, he knew the amount of time it took for the puzzle to be completed based on viewing previous seasons. Those five seconds could have been completely irrelevant for all he knew.

Nonetheless, it was not the case at the moment. By the time Ike placed down his bags, he looked to see him being only a couple seconds behind Bayonetta as they were sending out their third person, which was Lucario.

"Go Lucario! ...Go Pit!" Master Hand pointed. "We're nearly neck and neck!"

Fortunately for the latter, Pit ended up catching Lucario during the last part of the obstacle, with both being in the chair about the same time as a result. It was official. The blue team's lead had all but evaporated. Oh well. At least Sonic gave them a big boost.

"It's all about working together trying to get your teammate up! Work together!"

"Keep pulling!" Ike and his teammates were now dragging their feet in the sand, pulling as hard as possible just so that Pit was able to reach number twenty-two. "You got it, Pit?"

"Got it! Bottom row!"

"Okay go back! _Go back!_ " Wolf hollered. Due to his group being stronger physically, it was what caused them to suddenly be in the lead, now being one number ahead.

"And just like that, red is working on twenty-seven while blue's stuck on twenty-six!"

"Go down! Down! Down! Down!" shouted Wii Fit Trainer as Lucario pulled up bag twenty-six. "Okay, up! Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!"

"SILENCE!" The more she commanded him, the angrier Mewtwo got.

In the end, in spite of their lead being lost, Lucario made one trip to drop the remaining ten bags of tiles on the table, not too long after Pit.

"Both teams are good! Unpack those tiles and start working on the puzzle!"

"Okay, six word phrase. Let's go!" Wii Fit Trainer, Mario, and Mewtwo worked on the puzzle for blue, with Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Link being the puzzle solvers for red.

"Should we start with the big words first and see what we can make of them?" Link questioned the two. "I figure once we get those out the way, maybe we can make major progress here."

"Okay, we can try that." Donkey Kong instantly agreed, flipping tiles over. "But just so that we can all remember, three of these tiles will be blank, so we need to get rid of those to avoid any distractions.

"So, how many letters do we need to use?"

"...Twenty-seven…" Link briefly stared blankly at Bowser, turning back to count the first set of spaces grouped together. "Okay, so let's see what letters we have here..."

Mario's fingers popped up one-by-one, words immediately popping in his head while spelling them out loud. Mewtwo simply held a fist beneath his chin eyeing the puzzle. Though one would assume that he was doing next to nothing, in reality, he was applying himself to multiple tasks in his head. Besides, at least he was not Wii Fit Trainer taking advantage of herself being captain, still barking out orders to them. But based on them doing their own thing, neither of them listened. The ones that were involved in the physical portion of the challenge were paying more attention. Yet, what else could they have done? Simply stand there and complain how hot it was that day?

"See if the word 'changing' has seven letters in it" She suggested.

"Did it ever occur to you that other people might be trying to stay focused?" Unfortunately for Mewtwo, his train of thought had to be interrupted some time. Not even it could handle Wii Fit Trainer's antics. "In order for us to solve the puzzle first, they may need to actually _think_ first… 'Changing' is an eight letter word, which by the way, _I already thought of_."

"And we'll be thinking for quite some time." Mario said folding his arms with a head shake. None of his words that popped up worked either. "This could go on for a while…"

 _ **30 Minutes Later…**_

"Smashing?"

"That has eight letters, Bowser…"

"Fighting?"

"Same as 'smashing'…"

"Brawling?"

"...Bowser, please… Eight letter words aren't going to work here…" Link performed an eye roll.

At that point, everyone was beyond tired of the puzzle to the point where people were guessing random words, constantly wiping sweat from their foreheads, and quite a few beginning to receive minor headaches of the whole situation, even Ike and Sonic, who were now sitting on the ground, the latter being with Bayonetta.

Even a couple of the ones that were not physically working on the puzzle were writing down letters in the same.

"C'mon, guys!" Wii Fit Trainer, however, was clearly not one of those people no matter the predicament. "We can't just stand here all day! We have a shower and tacos on the line!"

"Master?" Mewtwo suddenly turned to the gloved hand of the show. "Are we allowed to swap out a person with someone else for this challenge?"

"Can't do it." He shook, as if the hand was a live head. Then again, if given a choice, a hand shaking as if it was normal was in fact, less creepy than the latter option.

"Curses…" Mewtwo muttered under his breath with a glare.

"We're wasting time!"

"Say, how about instead of you shouting at us, we can actually _try_ to make some progress to show everyone that we're getting somewhere?" asked Mario.

"That's why I keep saying we can not just stand here-"

"Do you know what the word 'thinking' means?" Mewtwo raised his voice. "We shall not seem as if we're all idiots by simply placing letters all over as if we do not know what we are doing. It is our best interest to face the puzzle with a more methodical approach."

"But that doesn't mean that we can't just test some words out!"

"Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer might never go out with each other on a date." Master Hand noted.

" _Clearly_." a frustrated Mewtwo responded.

Meanwhile with the red team, they were in a similar situation. It was as if both teams sat around on the sand for an entire thirty minutes doing absolutely nothing and are just now standing up to being working on the puzzle.

"Chanting?"

"No…"

"Speaking?"

"No..."

"Watching?"

"Bowser, come on..."

"Thinking?"

He sighed.

"...Knowing?"

"..." That was when Link actually took that word into consideration. "...Okay, it might not be it, but anything is worth a try at this point. C'mon, let's put this word together."

That word was put together right away.

"...Okay, so where do we go from here?" DK scratched his head, still in a confused state.

"...Maybe we should try the word 'knowing' in a sentence…" Link guessed. "Knowing how… Wait that's three letters. This second word has to have four. ….Knowing when?"

Bowser was already grabbing the right letters to place them down in the spaces.

"Red team seems to be making some progress." Master Hand observed, indirectly warning the other team.

"Curses again…" Mewtwo complained.

"Okay, gimme a two letter word…" Bowser began snapping his fingers rapidly while eyeing the remaining spaces, his right hand on his hip all the while.

"To."

"On."

"...DK spoke first. Sorry, Ike."

Blue haired male shook in frustration and disappointment.

"And besides, it doesn't make sense." Pit added. "Knowing when… on?"

"Look," He defended himself. "we have been out here for over half an hour. I'm getting desperate here, and other people are, to. I mean, look at Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer!"

Those two plus Wolf watched as said two castaways refused to put their argument to a rest. Well, on the bright side, at least Mario was one of those people that did a rather good job playing the peacekeeper card, even though the arguing quickly resumed almost every ten seconds.

"Okay…" Link stared. "Knowing… when… to… four letters."

"That's hard. I'm just gonna skip that altogether and put the word 'the' right here, because in this part, it has three letters." Bowser said making his move. "'The' is a more 'first guess' kinda choice, anyway. I mean, what other choice do we have, you know?"

"How about 'have?'" Donkey Kong cocked his head to the right. "That's four letters, right?"

"It would work, but there's no 'V' here, and it wouldn't make that much sense." Link replied. "There are quite a few letters that appear more than once, though. 'L', 'G', and 'R'."

"Alright, think of something that has two 'L's in it and make sure it's a four letter word." Wolf stood from his spot on the mat.

"Hmm..." Donkey Kong was now rubbing his finger beneath his chin, snapping a finger nearly a moment later. " _Pull_ …"

"Red team seems to be getting very close if they're right!" Master Hand noticed, the trio all of a sudden racing to put down letters.

"Okay, 'Knowing when to pull the….'"

"...Pull the what?" Wolf raised his hands up to his shoulders.

"It's seven letters…"

"...So, what can you pull that has seven letters in it?" Pit inquired. "Is it something you shoot?"

"I have experience with a blaster myself." O'Donnell informed, suddenly widening his eyes. "...Wait a minute... Is it...?"

"...Help me unscramble this word!" Link motioned to Bowser and DK. "Two 'G's and two 'R's…"

The ones that were sitting down on the mat on the red team wasted no time standing up one by one.

"WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT!" Bowser's hands were high in the sky.

"Say it!"

"KNOWING WHEN TO PULL THE TRIGGER!" yelled Donkey Kong.

"... _ **RED TEAMS WINS REWARD!**_ "

Not even looking at them celebrate, Mewtwo's head was completely turning away, tossing a tile to nowhere he cared about. Sonic kicked some of the sand surrounding him out of irritation.

"Alright." Master Hand said after everyone was calmed down. "Here's how it's gonna work. You all will be taken on a beautiful yacht where you will have a fresh shower before you feast on tacos with all the fixings. You will also enjoy soft drinks and cocktails."

Bowser loudly clapped his hands. "Yeah, _oh yes_! Keep it coming, baby!"

"Alright. The yacht will be here shortly. Ike, Wolf, Pit, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Link, grab your stuff and head out."

Watching them leave, Bayonetta showed a great look of jealously. "Hopefully I'll get another chance to shower on Survivor. I'm getting dirtier by the day, so now I have to spend the rest of the day being annoyed."

"Blame her..." Sonic, who was putting his gloves on, pointed his head at a certain fitness trainer.

"Wii Fit Trainer, Sonic, Mewtwo, Mario, Lucario, and Bayonetta, got nothing for you. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

" _Clearly, there is no one else to blame other than Wii Fit Trainer." Mewtwo shook his head, finding her efforts in the challenge to be absolutely atrocious. "Everyone that has exited this game obviously has more intelligence than she does. She has the smartness of a shoelace and she was supposed to be sent packing back on day three. The only reason to why she still exists in this game is simply because of pure **luck**. This is not the first time she has cost a team a challenge. A little confrontation is what she needs back at camp. I am **disgusted**..._ _"_

* * *

 **Looks like we're about to see another argument take place next chapter. Based on the pair involved, it will be certainly interesting!**

 **Anyway, after I posted chapter 28 last week, I accidentally ended up posting it on the 27th chapter at first last week. Thankfully it wasn't too long after I noticed, and according to traffic stats, only four people saw it that day, so I had to make quick edits while constantly posting updated versions, all thanks to the unedited chapter being fortunately stored in Google Docs (where they auto save documents by the way). As of now, I'm up to the challenge portion, and some of the dialogue is changed a little, but nothing major. Nonetheless, at least it is safe to say that this will** _ **never**_ **happen again.**

 **So aside from that and the challenge, it seems that the alliances are official. Six against six. Hopefully something will happen at tribal that will break a potential deadlock vote. Nobody wants their game being ruined by simply picking the odd colored wrong to go home. Yeah, that's what happens when a tie occurs twice at a Tribal Council.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Will it be a 6-6 vote next Tribal Council? Is someone about to flip again?**

 **2\. If it's not going to be a deadlock vote, based on the game changing move that was made last time, who might be going home next?**

 **And in regards to the poll, Sonic and Wolf are now tied in first place with six votes, with Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus, Bayonetta, and Bowser all right behind with five. So if you haven't voted already, go vote on the poll on my profile and I will see you all next week!**


	30. Chapter 30: Day 22 Pt 2 Day 23 Pt 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 30 - Day 22 Part 2

 **Alright, so here's the plan for the day. Read about Mewtwo's argument with Wii Fit Trainer (lol), learn the strategy of the recent reward winners, and watch them the morning of the immunity challenge the next day. But before we get to it, I** **wanted to respond to this guest really quick that reviewed Chapter 11 (Day 9 Part 2, AKA the chapter where Snake was voted off)**

 _ **Fry:**_ **Yeah, the minority Sumasshu alliance at the beginning (Bowser, Fox, Falco, and Dedede) all thought they could trust Snake, who had Samus and Falcon. But they were in the swing vote position and took Dedede out, making his alliance members furious, and of course Snake just happened to be on the same swapped tribe as Bowser and Fox. It only got worse when everyone, including the Tatakai alliance (Link, Ike, and Wolf) saw right through him and voted out the person that actually had the potential to win this whole thing. It's amazing on how he went out so early, since he seemed like a major character for the season.**

 **Now with that out of the way, it's time for the events of this chapter to unfold.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 22**

* * *

No reward. No yacht, no shower, and no tacos.

At that point in the game, it was almost as if the losing six returning back to the Senshi camp served as some sort of punishment for not winning the challenge. They were prisoners, prisoners stranded at their own home on Survivor. White rice, the occasional coconut, and at least attempting to stay clean was the most they got day by day, explaining the reason to why literally all of them were upset in their own way. However, Mewtwo was the one that decided to bark the loudest.

 _"Throughout the course of the game, Wii Fit Trainer has done nothing useful whatsoever_. _She can not strategize to save herself, she can have a decent connection to someone socially, and most of all, getting through a challenge with her is nothing but an absolute chore. How could she possibly call herself a **fitness trainer** , when she just so happens to be the one that blows most of these challenges? It sickens me, and Arceus is well aware that I am not the only individual that feels that way."_

It was around the time when the blue team losers of the challenge were just setting their stuff down, when not even ten seconds after they returned to their camp, Mewtwo saw it as the perfect opportunity to open his mouth. "Wii Fit Trainer, you are downright _pathetic_."

Like a magnet, Mewtwo drew all eyes onto himself, subsequently having a few of those immediately shifting to Wii Fit Trainer. Besides the widened stare, her mouth fell out of absolute astonishment.

"... _Excuse_ me?"

"I've stated what I've stated and I am _never_ taking it back." His cold-hearted stare would have committed the first murder on Survivor, yet if that ever was the case. Perhaps there should have been a written rule entitled 'No Glares Allowed'. "That was not the first time you have interrupted your team's strategy in a challenge. Back on the first immunity challenge on day three, you were the first to open your mouth and mislead your teammates. Had it not been for your puzzle, not only we would have went to the first Tribal Council, but you would have most likely had your torch snuffed."

"...What!?" With the raise of her voice, that only meant one thing that anyone with a brain knew all too well. An argument. All Wii Fit had to do was scream and point. "I'll have you _know_ that I have experience directing people back at my Wii Fit Studio. When I'm interacting with my clients, they are more than pleased to have me train them to stay in shape. That was just enough for me to apply myself by helping my team win on Survivor. And speaking of teams, we were on the same one in the beginning."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe when it comes to challenges, _the world does not revolve around you_?" The Pokemon stepped closer. "You _refuse_ to listen to what anyone else has to say, and based on your performance back there, you got too comfortable being in the role of a captain. Another example: in one of the final immunity challenges prior to the merge, you almost gave us the win, when _you_ almost cost your team the challenge by swapping positions with Sonic for no apparent reason, who by the way _clearly_ knew what he was doing. Even _Master Hand_ was unsure of what occurred back there."

For some reason, Sonic the Hedgehog could do nothing but snicker to himself at that moment. Sure, he was mad that he was seemingly almost forced to swap out at the time, but maybe it was just the fact that Mewtwo brought it up in the middle of his confrontation, as well as seeing Wii Fit Trainer's reaction that he found entertaining.

"No!" And she was having none of it. "Me and Sonic swapped places because I had to show him how to direct that ball through the maze at a different approach! He had to learn how to do it! Sometimes it's not all about how speedy and fast you are!"

And with that, it completely killed his mood. Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wished he could have commented in self-defense, yet something told him to stay silent and watch.

"There is nothing wrong with helping your teammate by showing him how to successfully complete a holey maze with a different approach on a balance beam." She continued. "Who are you to call me out because of me showing him that there was another way to handle the situation? Relying on accuracy instead of speed is not that bad if you ask me. Last time I checked, 'slow and steady wins the race.'"

"It is not that black and white, _trainer_..."

"Well it might not be, but it's better than just speeding through it hastily and risking on having the ball drop multiple times, isn't it?" The notorious castaway countered. "Oh, and by the way, since we are talking about teams, at least _I_ wasn't the one who flipped on the team's plan to vote off Bowser at Tribal Council yesterday!"

"I do not need you to tell me of what your team plan is. It is _my_ decision, not yours. I will _not_ fall to any potential dictator around here. Go back to your Wii Fit Studio, please, unless there is actually a small chance of you actually _wising_ up and learn what show you are on, since for some reason, those 'wheels in your head' as people say, are not rotating properly."

" _It is rather difficult to communicate with someone who has yet to separate her fitness exercises with Survivor, and her atrocious performances in challenges only adds fuel to the fire. If we were to avoid a deadlock vote next tribal, it would not at all be a surprise if every last individual remaining casts their votes on Wii Fit Trainer."_

-/-

Minutes later after successfully getting the fire started for the dreaded rice that no one cared for on day twenty-two, Lucario could not stop eyeing Mewtwo, almost completely disregarding his rant about Wii Fit Trainer.

" _I figured that Mewtwo could have became number one ally after we swapped, but because of the last tribal, he had already betrayed me." He recalled. "However, I thought that it was in fact his best interest to not discuss it with me, since I would have most likely talked him out of it. Not only he was close with Ganon, but I preferred to have Bowser gone first myself, and possibly Ganon next if he really wanted to. It is now six against six, which is a potential rock drawing situation. In case if my alliance is in the minority at the next tribal somehow, the least I could do is to make sure it is not my name being written down."_

Once the fire was going, Lucario took the chance to sit by him in the shelter, who was probably cooling off after confronting the trainer.

" _It could very well be me at the next vote." He assumed the possibility. "My fate is in his hands. I've already won the first individual immunity challenge. Worst case scenario, I am now perceived as a physical threat. Even if I could save myself with my idol, I really do not want to use it this early on..."  
_

"Do you have a minute?"

"At this point, I don't even care." Mewtwo said bluntly. "Anyone but Wii Fit Trainer would be absolutely delightful…"

"Okay…" With a nod, he wasted no time to start. "Even though I felt that you betrayed me last tribal, I feel as if us two should still have something going. Since you've already made a bold move by blindsiding Ganon, for your best interest and safety in this game, you need to create connections with allies to progress yourself further."

"...What do you mean exactly?" Mewtwo's head was now facing him directly.

"Say if the Sumasshus get too anxious, they could just flip on you when we return to tribal. You could be completely blindsided; we are in a very risky predicament after all." He elaborated. "My personal thoughts behind all this occurring is that _anyone_ could be sent packing due to the circumstances."

"..."

"They are going to assume that you are too dangerous of a player the longer you keep making moves. I just wanted to inform you that you can approach me if you do not feel comfortable."

"..."

It was definitely something for Mewtwo to think about. That was for sure.

* * *

In comparison to the red team losers being miserable at the Senshi camp, the blue team winners were living in a state of luxury on the long white yacht, with it soaring through the East China Sea.

A robed Donkey Kong could not have helped but have the time of his life.

"Ooook!"

When one was out stranded on an island, dealing with harsh living conditions, and dealing with fellow castaways for twenty-two days, hardly no one could blame Donkey Kong for being as if he was completely savaging the tacos in front of him, even though the ones surrounding would say that he was taking it to another level. In spite of that, it was perhaps the most 'Donkey Kong' the ape has ever been on Kodai Island.

Pit found it funny in a way while Ike shook his head with a smirk, before resuming on eating a Japanese styled taco in front of him. The soy sauce, egg plant, and Japanese ginger was too much of a crime to not ignore. Besides that, there were other types of tacos that anyone would have been familiar with that lived outside of Japan.

Once the monkey of the group got his third taco in his stomach, he grinned at the two. "What are the odds of us winning the first post-merge reward challenge on Survivor?"

"Hmm..." Pit's balled up hand was beneath his chin to signal his thinking. "Well, besides the fifty-fifty chance that we had, we could also include getting on the show, making it this far, and surviving the first post-merge Tribal Council. Poor Ganon... But anyway, I'm not much of a math person, but I can saw that the chances of doing this right now are pretty low."

"And that's the best part!" He continued. "We have to enjoy every moment while it lasts! ...Um... I'm sorry for being silly..."

With the innocent scratching on the head, his fellow Survivors laughed in response.

"It's cool." Ike waved it off. "Just don't make too much of a mess."

Even Bowser was unsuccessful at hiding his grin, and even a small laugh, as he stuffed the last piece of taco in his mouth.

"Wait a minute…" Ike suddenly stared at Koopa. "...Bowser, where's your shell? ...You're not wearing it are you?"

"...No…" He stared straightforward blinking. "If I would, this white robe would clearly be history…"

"...You're not wearing it?" Unlike Bowser, Pit actually could not blink. "You mean to tell me…"

That was when Bowser chose to let out his laugh altogether. "Guys, don't get so worked up. I'm not naked now that I have this on. It's normal where I come from."

"Oh, okay. Just making sure..." After his laugh, Pit then turned behind him. "Hey, can you two come out already? People are already eating!"

"You guys have no idea how hard it is to dry out all this fur I got on me." Wolf said from afar. "There are only two showers here and Donkey Kong managed to get in one of them first."

"Then what's taking Link so long?" Bowser asked with arms folded. "It felt like he was in there for hours.'

"That's the whole point. I'm in love with this shower." The Hyrulian answered. "I could be in here all day. We're already not leaving until early tomorrow morning."

" _It was so refreshing to go on this reward." Donkey Kong smiled greatly. "See, even though Senshi is the new tribe, it happened on the Sumasshu camp, so I've been at that same camp for literally the entire game, so maybe it was meant for me to win the first post-merge challenge so that I could get off that island as soon as possible. Now I'm up here until tomorrow morning... can't say the same to Mario and Sonic, though... Well, at least I have one person from Sumasshu on here, and that it is Bowser of all people, and if I could push him to continue to work with Mario, he would remain loyal. He's already trustworthy with Wolf."  
_

The ape excused himself from the group, explaining to them that he was simply leaving to retrieve Wolf from the showering area. Fortunately for him, Link was still showering, due to him being the last one of the six to go. Just enough time for a short and quick interaction between Kong and O'Donnell, who happened to have a white towel around his waist.

"Hey…"

"What?"

"...Strategy while we have the chance?"

"Might as well." The lupine shrugged finding no problems with it. "We could potentially be in the majority right now, but it's six against six. All we gotta do is to pull a stick from the stack, and the whole thing will be crashing down. Let's talk about who to get rid of first before we can discuss about how we're gonna break the tie. Physical threats first, please."

"Okay." He nodded in agreement. "Let's start with Lucario. Even though he won that last immunity challenge, I don't think he'll win that many. We can cross him out. Um... Wii Fit Trainer? Might as well get her out of the way, too."

"She has to be talked about someday." Wolf snickered in response to DK's laugh during his last statement. "Mewtwo was not exactly happy at her performance at the challenge. She's really doin' a good job at ticking people off without her even knowing, which is... quite astonishing to me."

"Tell me about it."

"She seems to be the easy vote. Twelve people, two alliances, each having six each, desperation, and nobody wanting to draw rocks." He elaborated on the scenario. "Of all people, she's the solution. Everyone can write down Wii Fit Trainer, it's almost certain that she doesn't have an idol, and the potential goat of the season would be out of the game. If we keep her around, she's gonna hurt a loooot of people."

"That may be true." Donkey bobbed his head up and down, subsequently raising a finger. "However, she's not a threat at all. Literally every single person remaining in this game can beat her. But we can't beat some of those threats in the Tatakai alliance. They might even want to _keep_ Wii Fit Trainer just so that they can vote six strong, so if anything,... worst comes to worst, we could actually need her help to break the tie... Somehow."

"..." Sigh. He knew he was right, and he rubbed his head as a result. Although Wii Fit Trainer did in fact seemed to be the most loyal when it came to Tatakai, because of her status in the tribe, O'Donnell began to figure that it was perhaps someone they could use if his former alliance had no intentions on sending her packing. "...You know, as much as I love this game to death, it will in fact be the _death_ of me. ...Okay, so I'm not too worried about Pit or Link right now, so that leaves Ike and Bayonetta... Who I used to trust before the merge..."

While he looked off to the side, Donkey Kong kept on. "Well in all honesty, Bayonetta is the one to get rid of. She's the strongest female here. And also, ...I just can't trust her, you know? She was in a big position to flip, but changed her mind last minute, and still wouldn't flip at the merge vote. I have a feeling she will never work with us."

"...Dang..."

 _"I really liked Bayonetta. Ever since day one. All the guys naturally lover, to no one's surprise of course." Wolf chortled. "But I kinda knew that I had to cut her off someday; I just didn't think it would be this early. But in all honesty, this would be a good time to have her go. I thought I was with her, but something tells me that the reason to why Bayonetta didn't wanna flip, was because of Mewtwo being close to Ganon, who she was in fact trying to work over. She's trying to not tick anybody off by being a social player."_

 _The lupine cleared his throat. " **This** , ladies and gentleman, is what we call a T-H-R-E-A-T."_

Suddenly, the two realized that Link turned the water off.

Kong eyed Wolf. "We'll talk later."

 _"Bayonetta was working all sides up until now, so I feel like she is definitely the biggest threat." Donkey Kong said. "But as physical as he is, Ike's super tough as well when it comes to these challenges. So if Bayonetta somehow becomes to big of a problem to send home, Ike's the secondary option, so it's between those two right now."_

The reward winners were last seen harvesting tacos together as a sextet.

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 23**

* * *

That very next morning, the miserable castaways that were stranded on the island were all seen sleeping in their spots in the shelter. Since only half the tribe remained at camp, the losers were all spread out, instead of them being closer together.

Then out of nowhere, Bowser, Ike, Link, Pit, Wolf, and DK were all approaching the scene, realizing that not only the fire from last night apparently went out, but also the fact that not one of them were up and moving about, causing the awakened survivors to stare at one another.

"...Well, they're gonna have to get up eventually." Wolf shrugged smirking, head cocking to his left. "Who's gonna do it?"

Within a moment later, Donkey Kong chose to clap loudly in order to get everybody's attention. Surely, at least one of them thought that perhaps Donkey Kong's name should have been the definition of 'a rude awakening'.

"...Oh, you're all back…" Bayonetta yawned with an eyeroll. "Yay…"

"How was your trip?" asked Lucario.

" _So, after I leveled up from that reward yesterday, we all came back to camp the next morning to rub it in those losers faces by simply standing there waiting for them to rise and shine for the day, with DK doing the honors by playing rooster." Bowser laugh loudly. "And the best part of all,_ _ **Mario**_ _didn't win. Yep. Still don't like 'em."_

 _He was now laughing even more at Mario's suffering. "The thing is that for once, I actually_ _ **worked**_ _with the guy. Everyone knows how much we hate each other, but after we worked together to blindside Ganon, their minds were blown. Wolf saved me for… who knows how many times now. But I know he can't save me forever, since the original Sumasshu is still down in numbers greatly. There is a high chance that the Tatakai alliance could write down somebody from the former Sumasshu tribe, and if it's me, then I gotta be on the lookout."_

Sometime after said rude awakening from the big monkey, Koopa was seen looking around in the trees, making sure the ones around him were unaware.

" _Looking for an idol is one way to stay in this game, but being in control of the game is another." He explained. "Either one of those options could greatly work in my favor."_

At one point, he was scanning the baskets where the tribe held a majority of their supplies in. Then with a quick whip of the head, he witnessed a conversation between Pit and Mario.

"So you and your brother _both_ applied for the show?"

"We both did, yes." Mario smiled. "We did it about the same time to increases our chances of one of us being in on the show. I was the one that got to call, so Luigi immediately began helping me pack up my stuff... even though he was clearly sad that I was going to be away for over a month, which is to be expected."

"Aw, don't worry." Pit patted Mario on the back after him sounding somewhat bittersweet near the end of his explanation. "When we all get back home, you could tell your brother all about it… and maybe even mention me if you want. Haha!"

"Sure, maybe we can meet up one day and get to know each other outside of this." Mario's chortle responded to Pit's own, to which Bowser rolled his eyes at.

He shifted his head back to what he was doing. All of a sudden, something caught his eyes after scanning the basket of tools. In the middle of the basket, there seemed to be some sort of brown envelope that was rather large. When in the name of the Dark Lands did the envelope appear?

Though, it was the wrong moment to decide on whether such information was in fact relevant. To avoid any suspicion, he made sure his back, or shell was turned completely away from Mario, Pit, and anyone else that could have been behind him. He used his hands to run through the tools until he managed to grab the closed up envelope. Flipping it around to open it, he had to cover his mouth to hold a gasp.

 **SECRET ADVANTAGE**

Quickly slipping it inside his shell, he wandered nimbly retreating to the woods, eyeing his surroundings every so often.

"Congratulations," And by the well, there he stood as he read on. "you have found an advantage in the game. The advantage is an extra vote which you can use up until the final five. If you desire to use it at a Tribal Council, you will vote once, and when Master Hand says 'I'll go tally the votes', you will stand up and announce that you have this advantage, which you will then go back to the urn to vote again."

* * *

 **Ohhhhh this is gonna get good for Bowser. An extra vote seemingly at the perfect time. Things really started to get good for him after his alliance blindsided Ganon, so...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Would it be everyone voting for Wii Fit, or will it be either Bayonetta or Ike? If the latter, pick between the two.**

 **2\. Would Bowser use his extra vote, or would he end up saving it?  
**

 **3\. After Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer's argument, would she continue to stay loyal no matter what, or will she end up flipping?**

 **I will see you all next week!**


	31. Chapter 31: Day 24

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 31 - Day 24

 **(Warning: This chapter is long...)**

 **Alright, so at first, I thought that for this chapter there was going to be more social dynamics and the immunity challenge, but after looking at it the day I posted chapter 30... surprise, surprise! This is a vote off chapter. Yep. I really didn't think that it will be this week, so I guess that's a reason for you guys to get hyped up over who might join Ganondorf on the jury. Also, this means that another chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa" will be out tomorrow and I already know who's gonna be the next juror. ;-)**

 **And one more thing. This also means that today I have to reveal two new castaways that are gonna be part of the second installment of my Survivor series, "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights." We already have Shadow the Hedgehog and Shovel Knight here.**

 **But for now, enjoy this next chapter of Kodai Island!**

* * *

 **Day 24**

* * *

"C'mon in, guys!"

Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Sonic, Link, Lucario, Mewtwo, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Wii Fit Trainer, and Bayonetta all walked through the sand, standing a few feet away from the famous large, white hand of Survivor, yet their eyes were mainly focused on their next challenge.

"Looks like another endurance test…" Sonic noted.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Master Hand asked. "First things first, Lucario, I will take it back."

Nodding, the blue and black creature met Master Hand halfway, turning around to allow to unhook the immunity necklace from his neck. Thanking him, he went on to place the immunity necklace back on its pole which served as its holder, Lucario walking back to his place in the process.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs." Master Hand confirmed. "For today's challenge, you will be on a very narrow balance beam while balancing a statue on a perch, while you yourselves are balancing on a beam. At regular intervals, you will move farther down the beam making it more difficult. At any point you fall, or your statue drops, you're out of the challenge."

"Last person standing wins immunity, safe from the vote where they will earn a one in eleven shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the ninth person voted out of this game and will become the second member of our jury. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, everyone's in position and this challenge is on."

Right away, nothing but concentration was set in for the castaways, with not one of them making a single sound. The slight breeze was not extreme at the time, since if anything, at least they were not as hot as they dreaded to wish. Though, patience and the willpower to keep going was key, just like the previous individual immunity challenge where Lucario already won.

Yet unfortunately for one of the castaways, she was not even able to last more than a dozen seconds.

"And just like that, not even ten seconds in, Wii Fit Trainer's statue falls, and is now out of the challenge.." Master Hand observed. "This is how quick some challenges go for some people. Take your spot on the bench over there."

"I don't believe this…" It was obvious to one that the poor fitness trainer felt nothing but disappointment; her hanging her head down basically said it all. Doing what her master was told, she gradually made her way to the sit out bench. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to observe the others on what she did wrong so that she could potentially use it to represent yet another one of her fitness exercises.

"We have our first casualty, and we are down to… ten. Before I even finished, Mario suddenly drops."

"Guess balancing is just not my forte… That's for sure." With a neutral shrug, the italian plumber walked off to join Wii Fit.

"Something's crawling up my body…" If Bayonetta never had the sense of touch, she would have never felt an ant crawling up her right leg. Her eyes were focused on something else for obvious reasons.

"Same…" Lucario was in a similar situation.

"Woah! ...Oof."

"What happened, Sonic?" Master Hand glanced at the hedgehog that apparently fell off the beam.

"That beam was so narrow I could only hold on for so long, I guess." He was already walking off. "Well, at least I could still thank you for making me realize that I suck at endurance challenges."

"Sonic has no shot at immunity." Master Hand had to laugh at Sonic's statement. "We are down to nine. Make sure you keep your focus on what you are doing. Think about what you want most..."

A few minutes later, Link out of nowhere began to wobble, and thus making him panic. With this combination, it was more than enough for him to stumble back and fall off the beam.

"Now Link is out of the challenge. Take a spot on the sit out bench."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 10 Minutes**_

"Alright, everyone has moved down one section."

Although being successful in the transition, Wolf's luck did not run for long, as his legs began moving. Although not by too much, he ended up stumbling himself off the beam anyway.

"Wolf can't last long in this section and he's out of the challenge." The Survivor host 'eyed' the remaining competitors. "We are now down to seven: Bowser, Pit, Donkey Kong, Ike, Bayonetta, Lucario, and Mewtwo. They all look very solid indeed."

"Oh… Oops." The moment that Donkey Kong decided to readjust himself, his statue fell off the perch and crash landed in the sand.

"And just like that, Donkey Kong ended up having too much pressure on his statue. He is out."

"Well, guess for ones like me and Bowser, we can only have a little pressure, which is the hardest part."

"Good point." Master Hand 'nodded'.

 _ **Elapsed Time: 20 Minutes**_

"Okay, everyone is in the farthest section on the beam and we will keep going until the last person remains... This is by far the most difficult part of the challenge..."

Luckily for the six that were left competing, they were doing a great job at being stable on the beam, while simultaneously holding their statues in place. Some felt like only a few minutes passed by, while others felt as if those few minutes were a few hours.

No matter how much time passed, Koopa's statue still fell nonetheless.

"Bowser couldn't keep everything in control. He is now out of the challenge. ...Ike is now out of the challenge."

"The stupid bug kept crawling around my neck." The former complained with an attitude. "I couldn't take it anymore…"

"We are now down to four." Master Hand, as well as the defeated consestants, watched them battle it out. "Lucario already won the last individual challenge and now has a one in four shot in winning that necklace once again. His statue is now budging _at all_ and he is not moving a single inch."

In contrast, it was Mewtwo that was struggling, both his statue and body somehow refusing to stand still. In the end, it proved to much to take as the Pokemon actually ended up pushing the statue over the edge somehow.

"Mewtwo desperately trying to readjust but it doesn't work... Pit now wobbling."

In spite of the other two remaining solid, they, including Pit were suffering from numbness in the legs, which of course was to be expected for standing in an awkward, repetitive position for so long while holding a statue. As a result, it overwhelmed Bayonetta, forcing her to step down.

"Bayonetta can't hang in there anymore."

Donkey Kong, Sonic, Wolf, and Ike widened their eyes.

"We are now down to two: Lucario and Pit... Pit has managed to stop wobbling, while Lucario has moved to readjust, but has not wobbled at all for this entire challenge…"

 _ **Elapsed Time: 45 Minutes**_

"We have now been out here for forty-five minutes."

The challenge dropouts clapped at their progress.

"I can't believe those two…" Ike stared with a straight face..

"They're good." Bayonetta blinked. "Like they're two rock statues of some sort."

"Some people only lasted a few seconds." Master Hand added. "Mind blowing indeed."

Wii Fit Trainer shook her head again.

Lucario and Pit continued to remain in the same position within the next couple minutes that passed by. At that point, quite a few competitors that were already on the bench had their heads either covered by their buffs, or resting on their heads in their arms, slowing growing tired of waiting for one of the two to drop. Might as well take a nap during a Survivor immunity challenge. Wouldn't hurt, right?

Yet, that possibility was soon to be out the window.

"Pit with movement again."

Yet, despite the angel clearly not being as good as Lucario in regards to standing still, it was Lucario himself who made one simple mistake that would go on to haunt him for the rest of his Survivor life.

Keeping too much pressure on the statue, his eyes widened as it fell straight into the sandy pit.

"Lucario drops his statue."

 _ **PIT WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!**_

"Oh my goodness." With relief, he immediately stepped down, now dealing with all the pain and numbness he had gone through. "Oh my goodness... My legs…"

Finally walking over to Lucario, with the latter having somewhat of a disappointed facial expression.

-/-

"Pit, come on over."

With people clapping, the angel gladly walked up to Master Hand for the immunity necklace to be placed around his neck.

"Everyone knows it's always good to wear this thing!" He grinned. "It's finally a dream come true!"

"Pit is officially safe from the vote." Master Hand patted his back. "He earns a one in eleven shot at winning this game. Everybody else, after twenty-four tough days, somebody will be voted out where they will become the second member of our jury. Grab your stuff and I will see you tonight at tribal. Congrats!"

With him bumping his shoulder as a congratulations, Pit kept his grin on his face.

" _If I'm on the minority side, at least I can say that I will not be going home tonight! ..._ _But as for my friends in my alliance, we're clearly in trouble. If we don't change things up right now, we're gonna end up being picked off one by one."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 24**

* * *

"Great job, Pit."

"Good job, Pit."

"Nicely done."

"My one error caused your win. Congratulations."

" _I almost won today's challenge." Lucario stated_. " _Yet unfortunately, Pit managed to outlast me. I am already feeling extremely regretful of that one wrong move that cost me a winning streak. And even though I did not win immunity again, I still won the last one. In Survivor, when a person at least comes close to win most of the challenges, they are the ones that are targeted most of the time. So far, I'm likely the one being watched, and I could potentially be in trouble."_

-/-

"Okay, guys." Sonic sighed, coming together with Donkey Kong, Wolf, and Mewtwo. " _Lucario_. Thoughts?"

"He's definitely one to consider." DK placed a finger beneath his chin. "For two challenges in a row, he was at least in the final two, and he won last time. What if he goes on to win more challenges and mess us up?"

"We have to continue thinking about this stuff throughout the rest of the day." Wolf suggested. "We're in the scariest position in the game, and now we have a _fourth_ option to consider, the first three being Bayonetta, Ike, and Wii Fit Trainer in that order. Do any of you think those six are voting as a unit tonight?"

"Not sure." DK shook.

"We have to find out. _Immediately_."

 _"Lucario was **definitely** set to win that last challenge." Sonic opinionated. "But then, he messed up and basically gave immunity to Pit. Despite that, this is actually not about Pit **winning** immunity, it's more about Lucario **losing** immunity. He was gonna win again and he knew it."_

Wanting to relax his mind, the dog-like creature was seen meditating by the ocean.

 _"Now we have even more options to consider if the six of us stay together tonight. We gotta do everything we can to break up the opposing alliance, or we're all drawing rocks tonight. So, the question is: how in the name of Mobius do we break this tie?"_

-/-

"Okay, guys." Ike was with Link, Pit, and Lucario in the shelter. "I don't know about you all, but... we need to do something..."

"This is a rather very dangerous situation to be in." Lucario explained. "Voting six strong with the other alliance having the exact same amount of numbers is nothing but a complete gamble."

"Well, what's the easiest thing to do?" Pit questioned. "Wii Fit?"

"That is quite the easy way out of this. However, we can't just think about this tribal only." Lucario shook his head side to side. "One very important thing to know about this game is that you need to think a few tribals ahead in advance in order to get what you desire. We can not just simply think of how are we gonna handle the next tribal, since after this, we will immediately be on the bottom. I recommend we not send Wii Fit to the jury."

"...Okay, so if we're all gonna be together, who are we gonna try and get out? Are we still trying to get rid of Bowser?"

"He seemed to be the best choice for Tatakai for a while." said Link. "However, I think at this point, maybe it's safe to target somebody else from Sumasshu, since they might think that it's either Bowser or Mario who we might write down on the parchment. ...Is DK a good choice?"

"...Seems reasonable to target him." Lucario nodded in agreement. "The second time we swapped, the alliance have attempted getting rid of him before. Say if he has another idol and if does not decide to play it, best case scenario we get rid of him with an idol in his possession. But now, we should consider the possibility of either Mewtwo or Wolf flipping back..."

"...Slim to none..." Ike sighed with a gradual head shake. "That will _never_ happen..."

"Well,... it's worth a shot." Pit was not giving up. "If we have to talk to them all day, then that's what we gotta do."

 _"I am not giving up." The angel was determined. "I will **never** give up. Even though there might be a really low chance of either Mewtwo or Wolf flipping back to our side, they're probably just as scared as we are. No one wants to draw rocks, let alone at the final twelve!"_

"Even if we can't bring either of 'em back, then it looks like we have no choice but to bring at least one person from Sumasshu."

"Pit is right." Link could not have agreed more. "It doesn't matter if it's someone from Sumasshu _or_ Tatakai. Anything is better than drawing rocks."

"Though I do see where you are coming from, I am well aware that each of the four individual remaining Sumasshu players would presume that it would rather not be the best move for their own sake..." Lucario hypothesized. "The chances of one of them coming over is just the same as Wolf or Mewtwo's..."

Pit blinked. "...We gotta do _something_!"

-/-

"I can't do it."

"...What?"

"I'm sorry, Pit." Mario shook his head. "I can't. I can easily see through your plan."

"Oh, dang it…"

 _"I guess I have to talk to all **four** players from the old Sumasshu tribe if anything. It's better than me picking the wrong rock and going home even though I've yet to have my name written down, let alone only going to one other Tribal Council."_

-/-

"...Huh?"

One head turn, and Sonic widened his eyes a little at the sight of Bowser Koopa storming directly towards him in the woods. He was certainly not happy.

"...You feeling okay?"

"Better than having people treating me like I have an IQ of _zero_!"

"...Kay?"

 _"Not too long ago, Pit came up to me and asked if I wanted to flip... Are you, **freaking, kidding me**! You mean to tell me that when I finally have a chance of not being on the bottom anymore, people are coming up to me so that I can flip and help **them**_ _out? What kind of fool do people take me for?"_

"And then he said that Wolf and Mewtwo aren't going anywhere so he came to _me_ for help!" He vented out his frustrations. "You haven't been scrambling before the moment you could potentially be in trouble, when you _should have_ been talking to me a long time ago!"

 _"I would be the dumbest Survivor ever if I were to be the lone wolf in the Tatakai alliance. Not only would I be that, but as much as I want to anyway just because of me not caring about any of them, **especially** Mario (who was in **exactly** right about what he said three days ago), I would lose up to _**_three_** _jury votes in the end. ...Also, if I join them, what if I was taken out at seven? I'm not stupid!"_

"People trying to take advantage of me the _exact_ moment they know they're in trouble, when each and every single person jere is in the exact same boat only in a different scenario." He continued on ranting. "As far as the tribes go, it is eight against four. We're still the underdogs here, so if anything, we should be doing _them_ like it. Come to think of it, me and Pit only talked to each other like _three_ times! Why is he of all people scrambling like this, when he is the least likely person that we should even worry about? _Including_ Wii Fit Trainer?"

"...Uh,... most likely because of what you said. Nobody wants to go to rocks, and nobody wants to risk their entire game by relying on pure luck." Sonic presumed.

"I can't even tell you how infuriated I am right now..."

"Bowser, look,..." Sonic shook his head stepping closer. "why don't ya just cool yourself off in the water or something? Literally no one is there right now. I got your back. We all do."

 _"It's day twenty-four; everyone knows how grumpy Bowser can be. Yeah..." Sonic's eyes shifted for a bit. "It can be entertaining to watch for the people at home, but it's much harder dealing with him out here on the island. Now with me, I'm trying to be friends with everyone, including castaways like Bowser. I have gone against him before, but right now we need him, and he needs us, and he knows it. The best I can do is to let him know that we're all in this together and we'll make it through in any way we can."_

With Bowser actually doing what was recommended to him, Donkey Kong managed to find him just a few minutes later. The dragon-like turtle was already aware of his presence despite his shell being turned towards the ape as he just sat in the water to gaze off at the horizon, yet he was initially too ticked off to speak.

Yet eventually, he gave in. "...I don't want it to be a tie vote tonight..."

"Me neither." Donkey Kong said. "If I end up pulling a wrong rock, I won't be able to live with myself. See, my nephew loves this game just as much as I do, and he knows he can't be here because he's too young. But if I had the chance of making it to the end, then the at least I can do is live his dream."

"...Well, I have eight kids and their mother is not with them because she died before my youngest one hatched! He _never_ got to see his mother!"

"..."

"And I can bet a million dollars on each one of them that they wanna see me on TV lasting all thirty-nine days." Bowser added. "I will _never_ let my kids down as long as I live. ...So, what should we do to avoid this potential tie vote thing?"

" _I have an extra vote that I found yesterday that will easily solve all the world's problems. But, not only that I don't wanna tell anyone, especially Donkey Kong of all people, but I also don't wanna use it this early if there's a chance that I don't have to... even if the tiebreaker is set to be broken in some way I do not know. Anyone could have an idol or... anything. Maybe we would all write down Wii Fit, so that's why it's not an automatic guarante_ _e that I suddenly have to use this advantage. Mario, DK, and Sonic can scramble all day long, but little do **they** know," The shelled Survivor pointed to himself. " **I** have do the most scrambling when it comes to us four. Last time I checked, they don't have the advantage. **I** do."_

With silence taking over that particular area of the Senshi beach, Donkey Kong proved victorious over it by suddenly coming up with an idea.

"There is one thing we could try…" He raised a finger.

"...And that is?"

"Trickery." He replied. "Since no one wants the fourth rock draw to occur in Survivor's history, perhaps we can put a bug in someone's ear and trick them into thinking that our alliance wants each other out."

"You mean throwing someone in our core four under the bus?" Bowser guessed. "Because you know I can easily throw shade at Mario right now. Just gimme five minutes and he'll immediately turn into public enemy number one. I'll be right back."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind..." He blinked, Bowser sitting back down in his spot in the water. "What I meant was that we should try talking to one of those six and have them join us. And we can't just approach anyone. What we need to do is to converse with someone who's easy to manipulate."

"...Wii Fit Trainer?"

"That seems to be the perfect choice." DK agreed. "She is surprisingly not that great in challenges despite her being a fitness trainer, and I have yet to see what she can do strategically... or even socially by not rubbing people the wrong way... But anyway, I'll make up a story by telling her that we're planning on blindsiding Mewtwo for potentially being a major threat. I'll even talk to him about it personally so that he'll know what's going on; I doubt he'll be bitter about it."

"Alright, you go do that while I just stay here I guess. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a _bad_ mood at the moment."

His head cocked to his left. "What happened?"

"They tried to get me to flip."

"...Same."

"..." His eyes widened. "You too?"

"To Mario and Sonic as well apparently..."

Luckily for Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer was actually on the other side of the beach. Though unlike Bowser, she was in the sand, performing quite a few push-ups, which one would have assumed to be park of her daily workout routine. Thus, Kong had to literally stoop down to her level.

"Hey..."

"Yes?" She lifted her head before standing up promptly. "And you have one minute. I'm in the middle of my workout."

"Well, I don't know how you're gonna take this, but… we… kinda want Mewtwo out."

" _Mewtwo?_ " Suddenly she did not want the minute to continue anymore. "Oh my goodness, that's _great_! You heard that we haven't been getting along lately, anyway. I have absolutely _no_ problems writing his name down. It'll show him that I'm not one to be mess with and how karma can really hurt someone. And to top it all off, it's good to know that apparently I'm not going home tonight."

"Well, for you, it is also good to know that you are our absolute _last_ choice to send home tonight and I mean it." Even though he made up the Mewtwo lie, for that part of it, it was nothing but the truth.

 _"Words cannot express how anticipated I am to send Mewtwo to the jury, and I get to be a part of it!" Her eagerness was showing. "When it comes to my strategy in the game, this is basically it. When it comes to the team's plan,_ _**this** is how you blindside someone. You come up with a plan for the team, but if there's a bigger and better opportunity around the corner, you only get so many chances to take it. So now that Donkey Kong is coming up to me wanting Mewtwo out, I can say something like: 'Hey, what if we can come up with a **new** plan and do it this way?' You know, something different. All I have to do is talk to whoever I can trust in my alliance. See? This is what happens when you never give up."_

"Who were you guys targeting?"

"I heard them say a couple names a few times yesterday, but so far no one has updated me on the vote so that we're all clear." Her head shook a little. "Maybe they're still deciding... I dunno. But based off of what I'm hearing now, I guess it's up to my decision, right?"

"Well, before you get too comfortable, you could be on the bottom of that tribe anyway. That means if you flip, you're basically gonna replace Mewtwo tonight and join forces with Wolf. If us six vote Mewtwo, that leaves your alliance writing down supposedly someone from Sumasshu. It doesn't matter who Mewtwo votes for, since he's gonna be the only one voting for the person he thinks we're sending home tonight."

"...Which is?"

"Either Bayonetta, Ike, or even Lucario based on his performance today, but the result would be Mewtwo's vote being the most insignificant."

"..."

"..."

"Hmm… Alright, works for me…"

The ape was rather surprised at the fitness trainer's somewhat questionable reaction. "...Y-You seem to look puzzled…"

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's just that this game is so complicated. It's just kinda funny that this whole thing started due to this whole six-six thing, ya know? Besides, I'm still kinda ticked off about my argument with Mewtwo, and I just wanna get this over and done with. Ya know what I mean?"

 _"But then," Her finger lifted. "Donkey Kong last comments to me were rather questionable. I'm at the bottom of my alliance? For some reason, that part stuck out to me, and I immediately went from being ecstatic that Master Hand could snuff Mewtwo's torch tonight with me not even being the one that threw his name out in the first place, it really had me thinking..."_

" _What if Donkey Kong is lying? Am I really on the bottom? What if_ _ **I'm**_ _the throw away vote? He seemed to be in a strong group a six up until this point. And if I'm not in that six, than Mewtwo is. Nobody wants to go home, but then nobody wants to draw rocks."_

-/-

"...DK?"

He was seen walking towards the shelter to grab his torch before turning his head to Bowser.

"...Got her on board?"

"She paused for a moment, but she agreed. I just kinda don't like how she reacted when I told her she was on the bottom."

"...Well, of course she is! Even if we actually wanted to get rid of Mewtwo, what other choice does she have? Ride their coattails?" Another reason for Bowser Koopa to be annoyed. He had to turn away and complain to no one in particular. "I'm sick of this crap..."

 _"I don't want a tie. I don't wanna draw rocks." Wii Fit Trainer's head moved from left to right. "...But, does that mean that I have no choice but to do whatever DK says? Did he tell me that Mewtwo's the name I should write down just to set me up? As much as I wanna make a new team plan, the one thing that sticks out is that is_ _has to be **my** decision. Not his, not Mewtwo's, or anyone else's. **My** decision. So basically since I'm in the spotlight, I can control my vote however I want and no one can tell me otherwise. ...I will make my decision at Tribal Council."_

Now with all of the castaways having their torches in hand walking in line, the tribal was set to begin soon.

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 24**

* * *

The group of twelve with straight faces returned to tribal one by one, following the typical procedure of entering the area, the taller men sitting in the back, while the shorter men sat on the extreme left and right sides at the tribal. This meant that the Wii Fit Trainer and Bayonetta ended up sitting in the middle two spots in the front. Although if one were to mentally picture it, it would have seem sort of awkward, yet the ones in the back always had the taller seats, so it was no big deal.

"We'll now bring in the first member of our jury…"

All eyes immediately moved to their far right.

Ganondorf Dragmire was viewed to be walking down the same path as the still competing castaways, yet only for him, he proceeded to the jury section of the Tribal Council.

"Ganondorf voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The reaction was a mix of smirks, straight faces, and mouths open slightly in awe. He had less facial hair, and his armor seemed to be less thick than what he started off with back on day one. At least one person would have questioned his reasoning to why he wore armor on Survivor, but as stated, he had thinner armor. Bayonetta even figured that looked quite fancy. She probably thought that Ganon really wanted to make sure he dressed as if he was actually part of a real jury. Yet all the while, his face reading that he was still enraged at what occurred at his tribal while looking neutral at the current one said it all.

Link made sure he caught that, resulting in performing a gradual head shake, taking his time to eye Master Hand.

"Alright." He finally got things started, although not being afraid to put Dragmire's look on blast. "So judging by the look on Ganondorf's face, it's pretty clear that he is still disappointed of what happened last tribal. So Bowser, you ended up getting a lot of votes, but you were saved by just one, and Ganondorf was blindsided. So… what happened?"

"Well, at first I thought it was going to be either me or Mario." He explained honestly. "It was at first, but then after the first individual immunity challenge, we came up with a plan, worked together for once and figured that the best thing to do is to vote off a threat in former Tatakai, and Ganon's was our pick."

Just a stare.

"That was quite a performance you two gave at tribal, by the way." Wii Fit literally rotated her head all the way around just to eye Bowser.

"It was not an act, okay!" He sighed. "Us for original Sumasshu people joined in, and two people have voted with us."

"That would mean that for once, the cards are rolling in Sumasshu's favor."

"Correct." Bowser nodded to Master Hand in agreement. "I have been on the bottom since day one, and knowing that I'm finally getting my big break takes a whole lot of weight off of my chest. This is revenge for myself, my kids, Dedede, Falco, and Fox."

"Okay, quick question." Mario jumped in. "Don't take this the wrong way, but is all this directed at me?"

"No, _Mario_." His glare was already coming out. "...Though it _could_ be about you, for once you are off the hook. My comments were specifically directed at anyone who is not with me right now."

Sonic could not have helped but shake his head at everything and snicker with eyes closed.

"So,..." even Master Hand himself was beginning to laugh. "despite you two finally working together as far as alliances go, you two are _still_ at it."

"Not as much as we used to be in the past, but let's just say that me and Mario will never go on a picnic lunch together." Koopa admitted. "I haven't exactly forgotten about the time when he blindsided Dedede and got rid of Falco, and I will keep bringing that up until this thing is over with."

"Well, on a more _positve_ note," Mario defended. "at least you actually managed to work with Donkey Kong and Falcon after leaving _Snake_ out of the loop and voting out your own ally _Fox_ and vote out Little Mac, who was the only one from Tatakai that went home during the pre-merge phase of the game."

"If I may add, that Fox move was a sacrificial vote from me." It was now Bowser's turn to use self-defense. "I had no other choice because I wanted to show people that I can be trusted. Fox just so happened to be the unfortunate sacrificial lamb in it."

"That poor pup was so set on sendng me home it was _ridiculous_." Wolf added with a roll of his eyes.

"Alright, so old fueds aside..." Master Hand wanted to get back to the initial topic at hand. "...who flipped?"

"It was myself and Wolf, master."

Within an instant, Ganondorf's jaw dropped with widened eyes.

"We both flipped due to us realizing that it is unnecessary to play the game as safe as possible." Mewtwo elaborated. "It would have been an outdated strategy. If you just play it safe and just stick to tribe alliances, someone's on the bottom. As much as it's unnecessary to blindside your allies for basically no valid reason, it's no different than not making moves at all."

Ganon was not buying it at all.

"...Are you kidding me right now?"

All the attention shifted to Link.

"Are you saying that we were never gonna go after each other?" He glared. "Don't make it seem that way like we're all fools of some sort. If you and Wolf never flipped, you never know what we were gonna do. You're only saying that because you just decided to flip on Ganon, and now the rest of us are weak players by not flipping when _you_ wanted to? I don't mean to be rude, but give me a break, why don't you? People could have been talking behind _your_ back without you even knowing. Not even half the players in this game remain yet, so don't jump to conclusions by acting like we were gonna go Tatakai all the way, because you're not psychic. One flip doesn't mean you automatically mean you run the entire show."

All that came out of him was an eye roll. Sonic meanwhile had to snicker again while Ike's hand found his face, Lucario only reacting with a simple blink.

"...Okay!" Master Hand at that point did not what words he could have spoken.

"I mean, with all respect to Mewtwo, the show has aired for over thirty seasons. I'm pretty sure we're all smart enough to not have all the Tatakai members make it to the final ten."

"But Link, aside from who was gonna flip and who wasn't, all that is basically irrelevant as far I'm concerned. If it's those six, meaning the four Sumasshus plus Mewtwo and Wolf, against the rest of you, that's six against six.

"That's exactly the case tonight." Link bobbing up and down proved to him that he was well aware of the predicament at hand. "Literally no one is asking to draw rocks tonight, nor they are wanting to have their name being part of a deadlock vote, since it doesn't make things easier. But tonight if it isn't, it could be a 7-5, or an 8-4, anything. Maybe there could be a vote for a random person tonight just to break the tie. But that bad part about it is that we don't know if it's gonna benefit us six, or the other alliance. We don't know yet. But all I know is that me, Ike, Pit, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Bayonetta are now in an alliance of six that we didn't even ask for."

"Mario, _you_ got a couple votes from last tribal."

"I always get votes every tribal I go to." His sarcastic smirk hid his overall annoyance behind his face.

"So, if someone from your new alliance flips back, then it would be seven against five vote, and it would be a whole new game again. Are you concerned that you're gonna get votes… again as you say?"

"That would be the case, but in all honesty, this game is unpredictable. Anything can happen. All I know is who I'm voting for, and I will know everything else when you read those names tonight." The plumber elaborated. "But if the Tatakai alliance throws votes in my direction, there's no point in being surprised anymore. It happens every time."

"Bayonetta, if you're on the bottom, would you rather hope to draw rocks, or that someone flips back to your alliance that Link has said, you guys never asked for?"

"Well, going to rocks is by far the biggest risk you can take. If the flippers flip back, it would be good for my game since I wouldn't be the one that walks tonight."

"And if it's somehow _neither_ of those options, are you afraid that it's going to be you tonight because of someone casting a throwaway vote?"

"Absolutely afraid, sure. When I applied for the show, I had no intentions on losing, let alone losing this early on." She nodded in response. "No one from that alliance talked to me that much today. So I'm just hoping that whoever from my alliance gets votes won't be me, so that I could at least earn myself a couple more days on this island. It is quite beautiful in spite of our living conditions."

That earned a few chortles.

"Or, it could even be Lucario going home tonight." Master Hand brought up, showing his hand to the blue Pokemon. "He won the last immunity challenge and came close to winning this one. So Lucario, are you just as worried as Bayonetta is?"

"Certainly." He faced him. "I was just thinking of that myself. If this was the pre-merge phase of the game, than everyone would have looked at it as a benefit for the tribe. But post-merge, people are always after the physical. If people consider me to be too much of a challenge threat to keep around, I'd take that as a compliment, yet I'd still be disappointed, since my one mistake would have been me readjusting myself when it was not even required of me to do."

"Well if it's just on challenge purposes, then I could be in the same field as Bayonetta and Lucario." Ike suddenly raised his hand. "Maybe not tonight, but maybe it would. I'll admit it. I'm physical. Like Lucario said, it's all about the threats in this game. We were going to vote off Bowser because he's a physical threat that can just win the rest of the immunity challenges, but the deck has reshuffled, and now Bowser can do whatever he wants if his alliance proves victorious."

"Like I said, a big break was just what I needed." The Koopa replied. "I do not want to be on the bottom anymore."

"Nobody does. But Master Hand, as much as they approach our side to get one of us to flip, we did the same as well. I _always_ fight for _my_ friends."

Pit just had to laugh at that.

"Why is that funny?"

"You were saying that ever since the game started. It's kinda funny!

"Well, better enjoy it while it lasts. I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be here."

No words were thought of being spoken from anyone else.

"Alright, well, we'll see how this vote is gonna turn out." Master Hand concluded the discussion. "It is time to vote. Donkey Kong, you're up."

The voting session began once again. Ike, Link, and Wolf followed behind Donkey Kong in that order.

The lupine leaned forward. "We could have worked with each other more, but over time it came to a point to where I'm uncertain of your intentions. Nonetheless, we'll continue to remain pals after this is finished."

Wii Fit Trainer was up next following Mewtwo, Pit, and Sonic. Opening the cap of the pen, she written down the name she finally came up with during the tribal. Coming back to the rest of the group, signaled Master Hand to send Lucario out. Wasting no time writing DK's name down, he held up his parchment.

"My alliance has you as our target tonight. This is nothing personal, but if you're not going home, it's either someone from my alliance including myself, or we are all drawing rocks. Hopefully it is not the latter... _Oh my Arceus_..."

Right after Lucario, it was Bowser, then Bayonetta. Mario ended up being the last survivor to case his vote. Upon him seating, Master Hand was once again ready to tally the results. "I'll go tally the votes."

With Bowser simply staring, he watched Master Hand do his job, hanging his head down the moment the back of the giant hand faced him floating down to the voting area. Once he came back after some time, he placed the urn down on the table.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so…"

...

Wolf stared around as some of the Tatakai alliance at Donkey Kong, Lucario being one of the few that were not, choosing to eye at Master Hand instead.

"...Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes…"

Ike held up crossed fingers on his right hand.

"First vote… Donkey Kong."

"Oh, okay..." His eyes took a brief stare at the ground.

"Donkey Kong. Two votes Donkey Kong."

"Donkey Kong." He read out his initials that time.

"Just get it over with…" Ike said.

"Donkey Kong. That's four votes Donkey Kong."

"Donkey Kong." He read his initials again. "That's five votes Donkey Kong."

The ape himself could not fixate his eyes off the host while Wii Fit Trainer blinked at least.

...

"Mario."

With the plumber widening his eyes a little, it was when everyone looked at each other with either astonishment, confusion, or with a blank stare. Being the only one that grinned was the Wii Fit Trainer herself, satisfied at what she accomplished.

"Bayonetta."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as it rested in her right hand.

"Bayonetta."

"Bayonetta. Three votes Bayonetta, five votes Donkey Kong, one vote Mario."

"Bayonetta."

Sigh.

"Bayonetta. Five votes Bayonetta, five votes Donkey Kong, one vote Mario, one vote left."

Regardless of him getting ready to read the last vote, castaways, including juror number one, watched as Bayonetta was already getting her stuff together.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor and the second member of our jury…" He flipped the vote over. "Bayonetta. You need to bring me your torch."

Ganondorf perceived the second to last female in the game walking behind everyone to do what she was told.

"Who voted Mario?" Sonic was still confused of how the vote came out, even though the supposed 'tie-vote' situation finally came to a rest... until they had to discuss what occurred at tribal by the time they returned to camp.

"Bayonetta, the tribe has spoken."

She was officially eliminated.

"Time for you to go."

Her version of a farewell was a kiss she blew, and everyone either smiled, laughed a little, or waved as she left the Tribal Council area. She was quite the charmer indeed.

Mario however was the only one that constantly rotating his head around at everyone.

"Alright, well despite no idols being played and seemingly no one flipping, the tie has broken and the four remaining Sumasshu members reign victorious and they are now in the majority."

Bowser wanted to clap out loud, yet since even he found it to be uneccessary, he smirked widely instead.

"This only puts the Tatakai alliance at the bottom. The question is: how and would they make a comeback? Time will tell. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **\- Bayonetta**

 **Bowser** **\- Bayonetta**

 **Donkey Kong** **\- Bayonetta**

 **Link** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Bayonetta**

 **Lucario** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Wolf** **\- Bayonetta**

 **Ike** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Pit** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Sonic** **\- Bayonetta**

 **Wii Fit Trainer** **\- Mario**

 **Bayonetta** **\- Donkey Kong**

 _ **12th Place:**_ **Bayonetta**

* * *

" _All I can say is that I'm proud of the game I played. I do in fact regret not flipping sooner, because look what happened; it bit me in the rear end so much that it hurts. I was trying to keep in touch with everyone but I guess you can keep everyone in the palm of your hand. Nevertheless, it was a pleasant and enjoyable experience interacting and socializing with most of the people here. Perhaps we should all enjoy ourselves at a nice tea party someday."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer**

* * *

 **So... Bayonetta went from having a great shot of at least making it far, to only being juror number two. She was one of the most voted characters, so I'm sure her fans are disappointed lol. I really think that she does regret on not flipping on Mewtwo at the Captain Falcon vote. But hey, at least she wasn't nearly as bitter as Ganon was. And guess what, the tie vote didn't happen! No rocks draw tonight! But people are _still_ confused at the random vote for Mario. I think we all know who did it, so...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Why? ...Just why do you guys think she wrote down Mario of all people? I mean, Mario had it right by saying that his name is written down at literally every Tribal Council he attends. It's becoming a trend at this point.**

 **2\. Now that the remaining players of Sumasshu are in the majority, if they were to break up (this includes Mewtwo and Wolf) by the way, who would end up getting the boot and why?  
**

 **3\. This kinda relates to my other question. Would the now majority alliance stick with each other for the next vote, or is something else going to come up?**

 **Besides her coming up tomorrow in "Kodai Island - Ponderosa" (check it out if you haven't already), now I have to reveal two more castaways set to appear next season... _Marth and_** _**Sheik!**_ **Marth will be on the "Emperors" tribe and Sheik will be on the "Knights" tribe. Two Smashers this time.**

 **Mario, Sonic, and Wolf are now all tied for first in my poll, with Donkey Kong, Bowser, Samus, Mewtwo, and Bayonetta following right behind in second. Vote if you haven't already and I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa"!**

 **(By the way, I apologize for the super long chapter. It's literally over 8,000 words including the author's notes... Good lord! My longest chapter like... ever!)**


	32. Chapter 32: Day 25

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 32 - Day 25

 **Alright, so now that the tie vote has broken, the Sumasshu alliance plus Mewtwo and Wolf are now in the majority, and more importantly, for the first time in this game, Bowser Koopa is no longer at the bottom. However, it's the opposite for Ike, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, and Link. I know, right? The tables have officially turned and the game has now changed. What would happen next? Would the majority alliance lasts? Would someone flip? Also, the random Wii Fit vote for Mario needs to be explained.**

 **Luckily, it just so happens to be just around the corner, so you can enjoy Night 24, and up to the following reward challenge the next day. Enjoy!  
**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Night 24**

* * *

The walk back to the beach and the lying down of the torches against the tree took place back at the Senshi camp, Pit carefully placing the immunity necklace on the tree branch. For the most part, people were either extremely satisfied, or extremely disappointed. Hey, at least no one had to draw a rock, right?

Mario, however, was one of those who was somewhat in the middle, in spite of him now being in the majority.

" _So at Tribal Council, Bayonetta went home as planned, and now I'm no longer on the bottom. However, right before Master Hand started to read her votes, my name was written down_ _ **again**_ _. Every tribal I go to, I always have my name written down. It's very frustrating. Are people trying to send a message or something? I've now received **ten** votes this season! Oh Star Spirits, help me..."_

He wandered past Bowser and Wolf towards the fire that Ike was trying to start.

"I mean, I can't believe it." He was seen talking quietly with the lupine. "For the _first_ time in this game, I am _no longer_ on the bottom."

"Your big break, huh?" Wolf tied up his arms with a smirk.

" _From what I heard from Sonic last minute, there was this plan that apparently DK told Wii Fit Trainer to write down Mewtwo's name to avoid the tie. ...Well,... at least part of the plan worked, so... yay? I guess... Oh well. At least I'm still in this game."_

"So, what up with the random vote for Mario?" Link won the race in terms of which castaway was going to bring it up first.

"I did it." Wii Fit Trainer had no problems telling on herself. With the raise of her hand, quite a few people eyed back in reaction, with some being rather astonished.

"... _Why_?" The plumber questioned.

"Who told you to vote for him?" Wolf asked.

"No, _why_ did you do it?" Ike was more on Mario's side in regards to the situation.

"Because, I do not like people telling me what to do if it's obviously a lie." She briefly elaborated. "I've made my decision and I wanted to test someone to see if they were telling the truth, and by the looks of it, it worked, so you can't really say it was a bad decision, can you?"

" _Before Tribal Council, I was approached by Donkey Kong, and he told me that his alliance planned on blindsiding Mewtwo tonight. But, not only was he not, but if I can recall, his name did not come up **once**." She smirked out of sarcasm. "He told a fib, and I wanted to call him out in front of everyone so that he knows what he did was wrong and I don't appreciate it. So I've decided to write down Mario just to make sure. I knew he wasn't going home, so that's what I did."_

"...So, who told you to vote for him?" Wolf really already knew the answer. His curiosity simply took over him by him having the desire to hear Wii Fit's response.

"DK did it." She pointed at the ape. " _He_ did it. The _ape_ did it."

"Look, I was just trying to avoid a tie here." Kong knew he had to play a game of self-defense, even going as far as putting his two hands in front of himself. "Either the tie had to be broke, or we all would have drawn rocks."

"All I gotta say is that you might think that I'm delusional about the truth, but the _real_ truth was revealed." The glare in her eyes with her hands on her hips proved that she was not having it whatsoever. "Like Master Hand said, the tribe has spoken. And everyone spoke the truth tonight, whether their initial truth was a lie or not. It really ticks me off that you would try to tell me to write down _Mewtwo's_ name down just because I don't like him."

The white Pokemon's eyes widened almost instantly.

" _That's_ why I wrote Mario's name down. It was just a random name out of nowhere." She put her hands in the air, only to have them down again less than a second later. I wanted to test if you were lying, which you in fact were, so don't insult my intelligence again. Sure, I could've put _your_ name down, but you were the one that was gonna get votes. You think you're so sneaky like how people said Snake was from your old tribe."

"Wii Fit Trainer, look-"

"No! Don't 'Wii Fit Trainer' me!" She had to rise her voice. Of course. "You said 'write down Mewtwo, Wii Fit Trainer.' I _knew_ you were lying to me, that's why I didn't do it! I've made my decision at Tribal Council. You were so desperate to avoid a tie vote, you come to _me_ of all people and try to trick me! You could have chose somebody else, but you chose not to!"

"Wii Fit Trainer, it's a ga-"

" _No_! Game my _foot_!" She argued back. "You thought that I was that easy to be manipulated, but you're wrong. Now me, and a few other people remain at the bottom because of _you_!"

"Well at the end of the day, _you_ were the one that put Mario's name down and broke the tie up."

"Extra commentary not needed, Sonic!" Trainer then turned to face DK once more. "At least I wasn't dumb enough to write down Mewtwo just because 'DK says so!'"

" _Man…" It was too overwhelming for Ike. "Link just asked one question, and all of a sudden, Wii Fit Trainer just chewed out Donkey Kong for lying to her… in a game of_ _ **Survivor**_ _. She could have just pointed out what he tried to do and talk to us about it, but she made this huge scene just to prove she's not stupid?"_

At that point, DK chose to simply stand there, simply waiting for her to finish and get it over with.

" _I mean, she's that upset about it? I don't know why… Not to mention, because of her, now we're **all** at the bottom, and she doesn't seem to really care too much about it. She just broke the tie, but apparently her amount of intelligence is more important, and I'm not even talking about how embarrassing she looks right now in front of the tribe. Not only she's digging her own grave by constantly annoying everyone, she's literally being an example for future players of this game by actually teaching them what __**not**_ _to do in Survivor. With that being said, keep your eyes open, kids! You'd better use this to your advantage, haha!"_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 25**

* * *

Day twenty-five indeed. After the following day, one castaway's million dollar, thirty-nine day adventure would have been two-thirds of a way completed, yet obvious there was no clue on who was going to win Survivor altogether, since the word 'unpredictability' always played a factor when it came to that type of reality show.

Yet that was beside the point. During the morning of day twenty-five, almost everyone woke up bright and early to get the day started, yet unlike previously, it was rather quieter than usual. Not that there was not a lot of hostility, unless one had the name of Wii Fit Trainer, it was just the fact that no one had anything interesting to say...

...Or at least anything interesting to say out loud.

Wii Fit Trainer simply laid down in her spot in the shelter staring at the roof, not in the mood to get up on her feet at that moment, which was rather unusual to her tribemates, since almost every other day she would be on the beach performing her daily warm-ups, yet she was not. Perhaps one could have made an inference that she was simply too annoyed to get up at the moment. Her emotions had to calm down, and they had yet to do so at the time.

Taking note, Mewtwo decided to take advantage of the situation and came up to the fitness trainer personally.

"...May I ask why was my name brought up?"

She continued to stare straight above, her sarcastic smirk appearing to represent her remembering her argument with a certain Sumasshu player the previous night. "I don't even know anymore. I don't know why DK would actually think he would get his way. Kinda sucks to have someone underestimate you as if you can't find out what's really going on, really."

"...Just tell me why my name was brought up..."

"The reason to why your name was brought up was because that DK told me that if I would have written down your name, then it would have been enough votes to send you home."

"..." Even though his face literally made no emotion, Wii Fit Trainer never knew what he felt on the inside. Then again, it was probably not that relevant as it seemed, considering her still facing the 'ceiling'.

"Yeah. And that's the _truth_." She confirmed with a nod. "He tried to trick me into thinking that your alliance was gonna blindside you since you and Wolf were the ones that flipped. I was supposed to replace you in that alliance. So us six was supposed to write down your name, yours would have been a throw away vote, which would have been for Bayonetta, and everyone else would have written Donkey Kong. It would have been a 6-5-1 vote just like how tribal _really_ went, but you would have been blindsided. That was what he told me and he straight up _lied_ about it."

"..."

" _According to Wii Fit, Kong blurted out my name in a rather desperate attempt at breaking the tie vote." Mewtwo had no idea what to think. "It is not that I am against it or anything, because at the end of the day, I could not blame him. ...However, the least he could have done was approach me before we headed to that tribal. For all I am aware of, everyone else in the majority could have been aware of the plan, and I was kept out of the picture. Other than me, there is five of them. There is no excuse to why I was never enlightened of that part of the plan."_

"When you tell me something, and you expect me to just sit on my butt all day long like a _dummy_ , that means you think I'm stupid. And I am _not_ stupid." Wii Fit Trainer went on. "If I would have written down your name, that would have caused even more trouble. He has _no_ right to underestimate my intelligence like that. Just _assume_ that I wasn't going to use any sort of common sense?"

" _There are quite a lot of thoughts running through my head at the moment. Given the circumstances, I should have no resentment towards Donkey Kong, since it was what he had to do to break the tie, then again, he still basically threw me under the bus and never said a word to me about it. Looks like I need to talk to him personally, but I am going to let him come to me, first... And one more thing about Wii Fit Trainer. At this point, it is neither about Bayonetta, or who recently got booted from the island, it is more actually about Donkey Kong and Wii Fit Trainer."_

"I am still mad at you for what happened the other day. _Don't_ think that we're all of a sudden gonna be friends, now." Wii Fit Trainer brought up with a raised finger. "However, I am _definitely_ more upset at DK right now. He _really_ thinks I'm stupid."

-/-

 _One hour later..._

"...Did you find out about how your name came up?"

"Yes." He nodded without looking at him, the two standing near the ocean. "None of you bothered to come in my direction to inform me before we were required to leave for tribal..."

"Look, I apologize. I wanted to tell you myself because I didn't want you to think that I was... _lying_..." The pause greatly reminded him of Wii Fit Trainer almost immediately. "I wanted to tell you myself, but I didn't have the time to. If you're frustrated with me, I understand. However, it was the only option that I have so that we, as well as everyone else in our alliance could stay in the game. You're not on the bottom, and you and Wolf aren't going anywhere. If we could, we could still go to the final six as long as nothing crazy takes place here."

"I understand."

Kong blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mewtwo nodded. "If I was in your position, I would have done the same. Wii Fit Trainer's not taking it well at all. She's not happy with the both of us, but you are the main source of frustration at the moment."

"Clearly. But, all we need to do is to stick to the alliance and get rid of her and the other four."

"What is your personal recommendation for the next boot"

"Right now would be a good time to send Ike home, unless Lucario gets close to winning immunity again, so it basically depends on who lasts longer at this point. We can not have them win every individual immunity challenge." DK suggested. "The only way this could blow is the hidden immunity idol being played on the right person, since there's only going to be one next at the challenge, and not two. Otherwise, somebody's toast, especially if one of us wins immunity."

"That's fine with me." Mewtwo nodded in agreement before finally looking at his tribemate. "All that we need to do is to bring this up again to check in after immunity challenge, and that shall be it."

" _Donkey clearly plotted this whole situation, with includes me being the one that was pointed at. However, I still figure that my best interest in this game is to stick with Kong in his alliance. Yet all the while, my eye will remain on him for a while."_

* * *

 **Day 25**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

On a somewhat cloudier day than usual, the group of eleven characters had their curiosity rising once again in learning the objective of the next challenge in Survivor.

"For today's challenge, we're going to divide into team of five where one by one, they will race up a tower to use a slingshot in attempt to hit a target, then the next person goes. First team to hit all five targets win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for? ...The winning team will be taken to a private island, where they will be feasting on meatloaf, mash potatoes, and peach cobbler."

A huge uproar of excitement emerged from the Senshi tribe.

"After just eating rice and coconut for the most part of the past twenty-five days, I _know_ it's worth playing for!"

"Anything with meat on Survivor, and I'm all for it." Wolf smirked with tied up arms. "I _better_ win this or else..."

"Alright, so here's the deal. Last time, our two teams were chosen due to a schoolyard pick." Master Hand recalled. "This time, we are gonna draw for teams. Since we have an odd number, _one_ person will not participate."

-/-

"Okay, we have our teams. For the read team, we have Link, Wii Fit Trainer, Mario, Wolf, and Bowser. For the blue team, it is Pit, Ike, Mewtwo, Sonic, and Donkey Kong." The host of Survivor introduced. "Lucario drew the white flag, and he will _not_ participate in this challenge."

Lucario shook his head. He might not have shown it, but inside, he was certainly annoyed. The original Tatakai member never told anyone of how much he enjoys eating meat, not even apparent meat lover Wolf. Then again, he was sure that his tribemates noticed how eager he was in eating steak from the merge feast, so to him it never mattered.

Speaking of...

"...But even though he's not participating, in the end, it will _not_ matter." Master Hand said, causing nearly everyone to stay silent. "He will _automatically_ join the winning team."

The Pokemon immediately looked up, though by the time he did, the master was quick to begin the challenge.

"Alright, here we go. Playing for a reward in the form of meatloaf, mash potatoes, and peach cobbler." He raised a finger in the air. "Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

"Go Bowser!"

"Let's go, Ike!"

Obviously, both teams sent out their strongest players to shoot first. They each dashed forward to race up the stairs to the slingshots, both powerhouses grabbing a small sandbag in order to begin pulling back as hard as they could.

"It's gonna be a learning curve in this challenge for some people." Master Hand warned. "Last time we used slingshots was at the immunity challenge where only one of three tribes had to win. The difference was that last time, not everyone participated."

"Me." Sonic said.

"This time, _everyone_ has to try at least one time in this challenge."

"Me." Sonic said again.

"Ike fires! Bowser fires!"

Everyone watched to see where the sandbags were to end up. Both landed almost simultaneously, yet unlike Bowser's, Ike managed to hit one of the two nearer targets in the front.

"Ike scores for the blue team! Bowser narrowly misses his first target!"

"Come back, Bowser! Don't get frustrated!" Link suggested with both hands coverin his mouth. "... Okay, Wolf. Get ready."

As Bowser and Ike raced back to their respective teams, Wolf and Donkey Kong were up next. The former ended up being more quick than the latter to get to the top, yet the ape himself clearly had much more power. When they both fired, Donkey Kong missed the target just by an inch while Wolf was farther off.

"Man… And I should know how to hit targets easily…" Wolf mumbled to himself, wasting no time in racing back down the ladder.

"Go Link! ...Go Mewtwo!"

"C'mon, Link! I want ma' meatloaf here!" Bowser roared.

With Mewtwo missing, Link successfully managed to hit his team's first target spot on with little to no trouble at all. "Wow. Good thing I did target practice back at home. Should've performed at the slingshots at that other challenge."

"We are tied! 1-1!" Master Hand called.

Wii Fit Trainer and Sonic were up next. As usual, Sonic took the lead thanks to his speed and ended up having the fastest time to get to the slingshot, leaving Wii Fit Trainer behind to keep up.

However, when Sonic fired, he was not even close to hitting the target. Out of frustration, he quicklay stormed his way back down as the remaining female in the game finally reached her slingshot to fire. ...For once, she was actually aiding her team in the right direction.

"Blue team scores again!"

Bowser cursed under his breath as Wolf stomped his foot, crossing his arms again.

"Guys, don't worry. It's only two points." Link once again attempted at positivity.

The plumber was the one who went up next. He had quite the lead thanks to Sonic. Even though Pit was a bit faster, it would take the opposing team a while to keep up.

"Mario scores!"

With him coming back, Pit approached his slingshot at long last. Aiming for the target in the middle, another point for his team was earned.

Meanwhile, as Lucario was busy observing on the sit-out bench, he moved his legs slightly only to suddenly stop upon his foot hitting something.

"...?"

Taking the time to stare down, his eyes widened within an instant.

There it was. A rolled up piece of paper.

"Pit scores! Blue teams leads 3-2! Anyone can go, now!"

Ike and Bowser ended up going for a second time for their teams. Although unlike previously, it was the other way around in comparison when it came to who scored.

Wolf clapped his hands in happiness as both Survivors came back to allow Link and Donkey Kong to go, whether either of the castaways were happy or not.

"Donkey Kong going in deep…" Master Hand observed. "...Just misses!"

As a result, he wanted to stomp his foot so hard the whole tower would have came crashing down. However, not only would he not end up surviving, but there was simply no time to pout, especially if they still had a decent shot at winning the challenge. With the ape getting ready to get back down the ladder, the opposing team was slowly closing the gap as Link fired.

"Link scores! Red team now with one target left! Blue with two!"

Wolf and Mewtwo chose to go again.

"C'mon, Mewtwo!" yelled Sonic with the clapping of his hands. "You gotta hustle!"

"Wolf is going in deep. Can he win for his team?"

Everyone including Lucario stared and watched the sandbag fly through the air to the furthest target, literally nobody uttering a word. Unfortunately for O'Donnell, it missed by just a few inches. Cursing under his breath to no one in particular, he hastily began his way back. "Bowser, go again!"

"Mewtwo scores! Both teams now have one target left!"

It had the potential to be Bowser's last shot as he was racing against Ike once again. If he had the chance, he would have had to hurry and beat Ike to score before he did. With both players being at the target around the same time, Bowser fired first, the rest of the tribe being taken over by silence once more...

...

"... _ **RED TEAMS WINS REWARD!**_ "

As Bowser, now the happiest Koopa alive, ran down the steps to celebrate his victory with certain members, Sonic the Hedgehog kicked the sand just like the previous reward challenges. "Unbelievable… Two rewards in a row…"

-/-

"Alright, so this is how it's gonna work." Master Hand wanted to elaborate. "The six of you, including Lucario, will go to a private island where you eat meatloaf, mash potatoes, and peach cobbler. But, there's a twist…"

"...What?" Wolf looked confounded.

"What do you mean?" Mario cocked his head to the side.

"You have to share."

 _"...Share!?"_ Bowser widened his eyes.

"One by one, all six of you will be at a secret location on the island, where the food will be waiting for each of you. You will each have a portion of the food, including a glass of iced tea. As each person eats, no one will ever know how much of the reward was left in the beginning."

"What a twist indeed." Mario slowly shook his head with hands on his hips. "But I can deal with it..."

"Lucario, since you were the one that sat out this challenge, you will decide the order of which you will all eat. Grab your stuff and head out. ...On the other hand, Pit, Mewtwo, Ike, Sonic, Donkey Kong, I got nothing for you. Grab your stuff, head back to camp."

" _Within no time, I quickly picked up that note that I discovered during the challenge. It was sitting by my feet, and there was definitely the chance that I would have missed it. Knowing that I am currently not in a good position in this game, this is the perfect opportunity to have some power while I can. I already have a hidden immunity idol, one that I decided to not play last Tribal Council. If this is a clue to yet another one, I could potentially be in the biggest position in this game without no one knowing."_

* * *

 **Ohhhh... Lucario's getting quite dangerous here... Im'ma just jump straight into questions.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Even though Mewtwo said that he basically had no intentions on flipping on DK, would he still go after him at all?**

 **2\. Would Lucario find the second idol without anyone knowing, or would somebody somehow get it first?**

 **Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you all next time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Day 25 Pt 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 33 - Day 25 Part 2

 **At least this chapter was posted before midnight, lol. But anyway, let's just go straight into it. Mario, Wii Fit Trainer, Lucario, Link, Bowser, and Wolf are all going to the reward to where they have to share their food (lol). Lucario has a clue to an idol. That's all I gotta say. ...Other than this probably being the shortest chapter in a while.**

 **Don't worry. We'll see what occurs soon. Enjoy your happy reading time! Let's get right to the reward first.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Day 25**

* * *

" _So Lucario made up his mind of the order of we were to eat after we won that challenge. And since he said I was the smallest of everyone, he chose me to go first. Maybe it's good for me so people like himself, Wolf, and Bowser wouldn't eat all the meat up." Mario laughed. "One look at them and you can just **tell**."_

Mario the Sumasshu castaway was seen using a knife to cut a decent size of a portion of meat for himself. Clearly, the plumber was having the time of his life, knowing that he had just won his first post-merge reward challenge.

" _One good thing was that at least I was able to be by myself at that point. Otherwise, I'm around these people 24/7 with them feeling paranoid that they're on the chopping block, and people whispering to each other on the time. And me winning my first reward challenge of course comes with a price, because guess what? I was on the same team as Bowser, so he had to come to..." He took a moment to lightly shake his head and look away. "But consequences aside, I might have ate a little more, but in a game like this, it's hard to just stop eating when there's already not enough food as it is."_

Meanwhile, Mario's fellow competitors chose to wait by sitting by a big log that was on the beach, very similar to Bowser's 'thinking log' back on the other island. Yes, at that moment, it officially had a name, whether people cared or not.

"I hope Mario isn't selfish…" He said.

"You're a much larger size than he is." Lucario brought up. "I only put myself after you because I was the one who sat out of the challenge. Something called 'courtesy.'"

Bowser rolled his eyes.

" _There was actually another major reason to why I chose myself to be the last to eat." Lucario informed. "I already have quite a target on my back since I'm now in the minority, and most likely due to people assuming I will be repeatedly rewarded with the individual immunity necklace. When you're on the bottom, it iss best to not dig your own grave and force a bigger target on yourself."_

It was then Wii Fit Trainer's turn to eat. Unsurprisingly, she had to make sure that the amount of food she was set to consume was a 'perfect' sized portion for her for fitness reasons, as well as her obviously having to be considerate for others like Lucario suggested to Koopa. Then again, even for Wii Fit Trainer, it proved to be at least slightly difficult.

After a while, she poured herself iced tea from the pitcher to the medium sized glass in front of her. "This isn't just enough tea for six people. This is enough for the entire tribe. Somebody is gonna get second's."

-/-

"Alright, Link, you're next." Wolf slapped the Hyrulian's back, subsequently viewing him standing up and walking off to the hidden location on the island. Upon him disappearing in the woods, O'Donnel faced everyone else. "Are we gonna stay here until the last person is done?"

"I guess so." said Mario.

"...Eh. Let's all at least rest our eyes, then. We're gonna be here for a while..."

Unlike Mario and Wii Fit Trainer, Link seemed to take a different approach to the reward situation. He was glancing at everything that was in front of him, eyeing each and every detail. Chewing food in his mouth, he took the time to lift the plate for a quick glance underneath, performing the same action for the table.

" _I thought to myself that maybe now would be a time to see if there's a clue to a hidden immunity idol somewhere." He said. "Survivor loves hiding those things at rewards, and since I might be on the chopping block, whether it'd be now or later, I really need to find a hidden immunity idol. If I don't find anything, that means either Survivor's doing something different this season, or somebody already has it."_

In contrast to Link though, Wolf's strategy sense never alerted him, thanks to his mind being so set on food, the thought of strategy was completely shut off. He barely cared for the potatoes, so he was almost exclusively focused on the meatloaf. However, at least he cared a bit for the dessert staring hard at his furry face.

"I don't know if this is much." He said to himself, non-verbally excusing himself to begin chugging down his glass of iced tea. "But what I do know is that I think I ate the right amount of food that was here. I barely touched the potatoes so that should be good. Hope the last two people are satisfied. If they aren't, I don't care. It's not like you get meatloaf, or anything worth eating in Survivor anyway when you're just stuck on Senshi literally every single second."

It was then shown that from Wolf's portion, an inference could have been made that if the meatloaf was divided evenly, Wolf ate a little more than it would have been intended.

That being said, when Koopa had his turned, his somewhat of a blank expression said it all. "...Hmm… At least it's good enough knowing that I'm the fifth person. There's plenty of tea left… Imma just dig in. I hope that everyone was actually smart when it came to the meatloaf because I don't know how much there was in the first place... It don't look like much, though. That's for sure."

Then again, like Wolf, he went overboard with the meat, only this time, since Bowser was Bowser, it was much worse, his portion already not being enough thanks to Wolf.

As for the rest of the food that remained, Lucario the Pokemon knew that he might as well ate as much as possible. Perhaps being last had some type of benefit.

" _Since I found that idol clue at the challenge, I know that it is most likely at camp." Lucario said. "I've already found one back at Bokushingu, so I don't mind being open about this idol clue, since I could very well be in a position that I have no choice. Besides, I've told no one that I've discovered the other one. So at this moment I have to consider who's the most trustworthy in my alliance. ...Yet, I also wonder if I should think outside the box this time... I am second guessing myself..."_

While he was away, Bowser was staring in the direction Lucario left. "He'd better lick the plate clean or else…"

"Maybe I should have volunteered to go last just so that I could have the rest of the food to myself." Wolf added with a laugh, his buff over his face as he lied down. "Meat is the main source for my energy so I can perform at challenges. Me not hitting a target at the one we just participated in was already a warning sign. I _needed_ that protein and I knew it."

"Eggs have protein too, you know?"

As Wii Fit Trainer ended up joining in the conversation, it left Link and Mario by themselves.

The former watched as the latter said nothing, due to his head resting against the log with eyes closed.

"Hey…" The Tatakai member thus had to whisper in attempt to get his attention. "Did you see an idol clue or anything?"

"...No…"

"Well, there's probably a chance that someone in my alliance has an idol." He presumed. "I don't know who does, though…"

"Okay…" Mario's eyes were now open, trying his best to keep the volume of his voice consistent. "...So, what if _you_ have it?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you now if I have it. I don't want to give people free ammunition so people can vote me out of this game."

" _I decided to talk Mario who's in this… 'Power Sumasshu alliance'…" Link used quotation marks for certain words. "...At least that's what Donkey Kong calls it since Wolf and Mewtwo are involved... So I was thinking that if I was in Mario's shoes, I would think, 'Who is the biggest threat in the Tatakai alliance?'. Lucario and Ike are both physical threats, Wii Fit Trainer is… **not** a threat, and right now, no one's worrying about Pit. They probably thought he got lucky with that last challenge thanks to Lucario suddenly messing up... And then there's me."_

"I don't think it's hard to figure out that Lucario and Ike are both major threats." He shook his head. "Pit could potentially be a threat later because he's likeable and Wii Fit Trainer has little chance of winning this, so everybody could start using her just to bring her to the end. But on the other hand, she could very well be voted out next since she's a loose canon. _She's_ the reason to why we're on the bottom in the first place. ...But the thing is, if the big threats in this game have an idol, it could be trouble for your alliance."

Mario took a moment to think about the situation by shifting his eyes toward the sand.

" _What Link said might be a wake up call to my game. The things he said in our conversation could actually be true."_

"Here's my point of view." Link began his elaboration. "If people are targeting you or other people in your alliance, and no one's thinking of me because I might not be the obvious threat, you could use me for a couple votes to help get them out because I don't know anything."

" _Link might have some good legitimate points. However, he forgot to bring up one thing. What if somebody in my alliance has an idol? No one told me anything except this apparent idol hunt while I was the on the old Tatakai beach. If my alliance has idols and they don't, then there shouldn't be much to worry about when we vote those five off. Perhaps there was one when we merged, and if one of us has it, then Link has no arguments to make. ...Oh, I hate to sound mean. He seems to be a great guy, be he got on the wrong ship."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 25**

* * *

Remaining at the Senshi camp were Pit, Ike, Mewtwo, Sonic, and Donkey Kong. Nothing special; the typical chores being taken care of, all the while patiently waiting for the remaining five Survivors to return from their shared reward feast.

And they did not have to wait that much longer. A tap on Mewtwo from Ike, followed by the point of the index finger, and there they were.

"Okay, guys." Rather than the typical greeting, Ike crossed his arms and chose to head straight into business. "So, who ate the most?"

Bowser received most of the attention around him, to which Mario's rival never expected anything less.

"But the thing is," His raised finger with a smirk. " _none_ of you will ever know how much I ate, because only Mario knew how much food there was in the beginning, and he couldn't go back there when it was my turn. So none of you have any sort of proof to say that I ate the most."

"There was a lot of iced tea and potatoes left when I went up there." Wolf recalled. "Let's face it. People only cared for the meat. Like, I know it's Survivor, but not only mean is a main source of protein, everyone is loosing weight. You're not more likely to gain weight from potatoes than meatloaf, especially if meatloaf literally has the word ' _meat'_ in it."

"We had enough talk about me on that island. Now is the perfect time to take a nap." Wii Fit Trainer stated as everyone watched her head straight to her spot in the shelter, wasting no time in lying down, eyes closing afterwards. "Hopefully I sleep through this upcoming storm. I think it's gonna be rough."

"It's not that possible." Link shifted his head side to side in disagreement. "These storms are loud and rough like you said. And even, I don't think it's gonna happen for another two or so hours."

"Well, it's worth a try. Better safe than sorry."

"..."

Suddenly all the attention from Wii Fit Trainer flew away in a matter of moments.

-/-

Link's prediction was correct. Nearly two hours later, judging by the darkening of the clouds, Kodai Island was about to get rained on. Quick adjustments were being made around the camp by certain castaways for extra assurance that everything was straight before it was to hit. The shelter was by far the most significant thing to worry about.

At one point, Sonic, Wolf, and Mario were conveniently next to each other in the shelter. One could have predicted what that meant. Strategy time.

"Okay, this might be our only chance to talk for the day, since we're all gonna get cramped up together." Sonic started. "I need to know who we're voting out next."

"Last time I heard it was Ike." Wolf answered. "If he somehow wins immunity, then we're gonna vote Lucario out. He's just as, if not, even more dangerous than he is in the long run."

"Well, we gotta make a case for that then for the people on the bottom. If one of them has an idol, than we need to trick them on who we're voting for or something." The hedgehog recommended. "I've seen peoples' games getting blown up in their faces due to idols being played correctly, so we need to be _really_ careful here."

"Then again, it's not a guarantee that the plan would work." Wolf shook his head. "I'm not taking any chances."

With Mario nodded in agreement, Sonic took his time to get up and walked elsewhere to make his last minute preparations for the storm. Wolf, who stayed behind, suddenly took a glance in all directions.

"..."

Then out of nowhere, his hands were scrambling in Ike's bag. "...Nope…"

"What are you doing?" Mario blinked.

"...What does it look like to you?" Wolf's eyes remained locked onto his task. "The rules said that we can't take idols from people unless they are given to us, but there is literally no rule saying we can't search through people's bags for idols. If I have to be a villain, I have to be a villain. Like Wii Fit said. _Better safe than sorry._ Link and Lucario were the only smart ones of that alliance to take their bags with them. The only female left in the game already woke up and she's practicing more exercises by the beach before the storm hits. This is our only chance."

 _"I have to know everything. ...That's it... Hahaha!" Wolf could not have helped but laugh._

After he was done with Ike's other bag, he went on to Pit's belongings. Nothing was discovered, so he soon moved on to Wii Fit. Yet unlike the other two, he took it upon himself to literally dump her entire bag out...

...Including the Secret Advantage.

"... _What..._?"

Picking it up, it caused Mario and Sonic to stare as well, both jaws dropping with Wolf immediately opening the envelope.

"...Congratulations, you have found the Legacy Advantage. With this advantage, you are guaranteed immu- Holy Lylat, what am I reading here…"

" _Apparently, Wii Fit Trainer of **all** people has this thing called the Legacy Advantage!" Sonic could not believe it. "I was shocked. We were all thinking, 'How long has she had that thing?'. Now all of a sudden,... the **one** person that's annoying people the most, is suddenly a dangerous player thanks to that advantage. Just... I am at a lost for words. Lemme step aside to process all this through."_

"...you must will it someone after Tribal Council... " Wolf finally looked up. "...this is a game changer right here."

" _It was a good thing that Wolf snooped through people's bags. Now we have another target to after. We have to get rid of that advantage due to what it could potentially do. Just a few minutes ago we were all probably gonna target either Ike or Lucario. But now that Wolf found the advantage, something's telling me that it's actually **Wii Fit Trainer** that needs to go."_

* * *

 **...Okay, then. L.O.L.**

 **So beside the reward, I believe the one thing to talk about is the discovery of Wii Fit Trainer's Legacy Advantage that was barely brought up this entire time, and we can all thank Wolf O'Donnell. Let's just jump right into questions.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Would they actually vote her off now? Is it finally time for Wii Fit Trainer to go home? How would you feel?**

 **2\. Will Wii Fit Trainer find out that her bag has been searched? If yes, how would she react?**

 **3\. I lied. There is one more thing to talk about... Who would Lucario tell about the idol clue?**

 **Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you all next time.**


	34. Chapter 34: Day 26

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 34 - Day 26

 **Okay, we have another vote off chapter here. Mario, Link, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Mewtwo, Pit, Sonic, Wolf, Wii Fit Trainer, and Ike. One of these eleven is about to be voted out of the game and become the third member of the jury, joining Ganondorf and Bayonetta in the process. Who will it be? How would they go out?**

 **Well, for a quick recap, Lucario has an idol, Wolf has an idol, Bowser has an extra vote, Lucario found a clue to another hidden immunity idol, and Wii Fit Trainer has her Legacy Advantage, which unfortunately Wolf found out about on day 25 due to him being nosy lol. Wii Fit Trainer still has no idea, and the worst thing is, because of it, now the majority um... "Power Sumasshu" alliance is actually considering on switching their vote and get Wii Fit Trainer out.**

 **Oh boy... Will she _finally_ get her torch snuffed? Remember, she was supposed to go out all the way back on day three. If Tatakai lost that first challenge, Wii Fit Trainer was set to go (I actually wanted Tatakai to lose the first challenge, but blame the random name picker. So with that being said, sorry King Dedede lol.)**

 **Anyway...**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Day 26**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? First things first, Pit, I will take it back."

"Eh, I'll wear it again eventually." Pit began to walk over. He and the other ten remaining castaways in the game of course had to have a brief preview of the immunity challenge in front of them. The first thing that came to mind for the most part was the fact that for once, it was not a test of endurance, but rather, a test of skill.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you must stack wooden blocks along a platform. But the catch is that you must high step over tripping hazards that will cause you to start again if any of the blocks fall. Once all of the blocks are stacked, you must knock them over until the last domino falls and hits the pan at the end. First person to finish wins immunity, guaranteed a one in ten shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the tenth person voted out of Survivor, and will become the third member of our jury. We'll draw for spots, we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity, Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

Everyone sprung into action with their first few wooden blocks. The first minute of the challenge proved to be quite successful in regards to all players, quickly figuring out their own individual strategy and use it to their advantage to win.

"It is a race to to the finish! Whoever finishes this challenge guarantees themselves at the final ten, whereas after tonight, half the players will be officially gone!"

Not even half a minute later, Bowser already fell to the hazard thanks to his ankle hitting it. The platform holding the dominoes shook as a consequence, causing five blocks to fall off. Being his usual, impatient self, he groaned in great frustration.

"Bowser is our first casualty. You gotta _really_ high step over and make sure you are _careful_!"

With even more minutes passing, it made the difference between certain characters in regards to their general speed, as well as their speed when it came to their strategy. Currently in the lead was Sonic, Wolf, Ike, Pit, and Mario. Beside their fastest movement, some castaways simple benefited by simply moving their legs really well.

Then all of a sudden, Pit ended up overstepping one of the obstacles, and it led to him tripping and falling over, obviously losing all of his blocks as as result.

"Pit loses everything! …Donkey Kong loses everything!"

And it was thanks to him stepping too early, making the ape sigh in irritation. If it was not about him winning immunity, the last thing he needed was to have someone being safe from tribal that was a part of his opposing alliance. Yet getting back to the point, Donkey Kong proved to be a bit more fortunate than Pit due to not all of his blocks taking a tumble. As time continued to elapsed, the castaways learned the hard way that the movement of their legs as they were stepping through the obstacle were quickly becoming repetitive. The constant going back and forth was taking its toll on everyone.

Mario was suddenly moving at a somewhat slower place as Wolf moved his left leg up too late as he hit his foot on the obstacle rather hard, not only hurting it in the process, but his twelve blocks collapsing of course.

"Wolf loses everything! In the lead, it is currently Lucario, Sonic, and Ike! Mario right behind! There are thirty blocks in total, so you guys can figure out how far apart do you need to space these blocks. You don't have to use all of them as long as your stack falls perfectly so that can last block can hit that pan!"

He then glanced at the people who were in last place. "Bowser and Mewtwo not having very much luck at the moment. Donkey Kong just trying to not make another mistake. ...Wii Fit Trainer now picking up the pace again!"

Over the next couple minutes were filled with people were growing increasingly tired, constantly causing their blocks to fall, or being as careful as possible, all the while attempting at being in the lead. Yet clearly, it was easier said than done. However, in spite of it all, at least five people were able to pull it together at the time.

"It is Lucario, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, Mario, and Ike who have a shot at winning this challenge! Sonic has slowed down a little but is still fighting!"

It was a good thing Lucario had patience throughout the challenge. However, with one misstep, half of his eighteen blocks toppled down. Deja vu.

"Lucario loses some blocks!"

And Lucario knew it all too well. Who would have blamed him when he of all people, seemingly one of the calmest castaways of the season, groaned in frustration?

As for Link, he noticed he was finally catching up to the ones that were ahead of him. Though, the one moment he took to look at another's one progress, it was the moment where he lost all fourteen of his dominoes.

"Link loses everything! Gotta start over!"

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…"

"Wii Fit Trainer's treating this as if it's one of her normal daily exercises."

"It's a good leg workout, Master Hand!

"Must feel good to have legs." He then turned for a quick look at her fellow competitors. "Sonic, Mario, and Ike are getting very close to the end, and Mario looks exhausted!"

The top three players were getting ready to place down their final blocks. Ike was the one who did it first, but he could not do anything until he had to go all the way back to the start to knock his blocks over. Sonic was not confident in some of his placements, so he chose to readjust them, giving Mario the chance to keep up if he assumed nothing was wrong with his.

"Ike's gonna test his out!"

Pushing down the first one, he watched as they all began to topple over one by one. A few of the other challengers glanced down hard at them. Unfortunately for the blue-haired man, his luck ran out when one of his blocks near the end fell a little too short.

"Ike can't do it! Gotta bring those blocks closer together a little bit!"

Cursing under his breath, he immediately went right to work, quickly, yet carefully readjusting the dominoes.

"Sonic's back at the start and he's gonna try it out!"

Pushing the first one, he stared carefully in hopes that the challenge would go his way.

"Looking good so far…" Master Hand noted as his stack was falling rather smoothly. The hedgehog widened his eyes a little when upon the collapsing of his blocks reaching closer and closer. In the end, completely working in his favor, the final block did as it was told.

" _ **SONIC WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!**_ "

Cheering himself on, he clapped loudly.

Regardless of the immunity challenge now being over, Mario decided to push his stack anyway to see how far his stack would have gotten. To his surprise, his last block hit the pan directly. "Wow. I was right there."

Ike shook his head with disappointment.

"Sonic, come on over."

"Yes, sir!"

Dashing to the host, the giant hand wrapped the necklace around the blue creature's neck. "Sonic has individual immunity, giving him a one in ten shot at a million dollars. The rest of you, after twenty-six long, hard, fought days of Survivor, somebody will become the third member of the jury. Sonic, it will not be you. Congrats."

" _Ike, one of the supposed possible targets almost one immunity, but Sonic saved the day." Donkey Kong said. "However, even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because according to Wolf, he's found out about Wii Fit Trainer apparently having this thing called the Legacy Advantage, so maybe both Ike **and** Lucario would be spared tonight."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 26**

* * *

"Good going, Sonic."

"Nice work."

"Dude." Ike placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are like the fastest castaway in Survivor history. I'm a Survivor super fan, and I don't think anyone's faster than you on the show, so I have to give you props."

"Well, my speed needs to come in handy for something someday, so I guess it paid off. _Perfectly_." Sonic grinned, placing the necklace on the same branch as usual.

" _So after I won that beautiful necklace today, now it's time to start sending these guys home. Initially my alliance ,who finally has the majority by the way, wanted to get rid of Ike for being the biggest physical threat. But thanks to Wolf, that plan is probably out of the window for now. Wii Fit Trainer's advantage made her threat level skyrocket. It's not that she might be a threat to win, it's that she's a threat because what she has could be potentially so dangerous that it will screw up our games. I know even the Tatakai Alliance wouldn't mind seeing them go, but we can't tell them about it because it's too risky, you know? I would tell Wii Fit to start saying her prayers (figuratively of course), but since it's gonna be a blindside, she'll never see it coming. She won't."_

-/-

"I need to discuss things with you."

Mewtwo turned to Lucario. "...Hmm?"

"I need your help." He stated. "I found this on the sit out bench at the previous reward challenge."

The dog-like creature showed Mewtwo the immunity idol clue he discovered at said challenge. It was a good thing they were standing by the well where no one else was around at the time.

"...What?" He immediately snatched it away from him so he could have a look at it himself. "...You had a hold of this since yesterday?"

Lucario nodded.

"...And you haven't actually found it, yet?"

"No."

"...Then,... what is your reason for coming to me for help?"

" _I was originally planning on showing this to my alliance so that we could all look together at once in an attempt to do something major."_ _Lucario explained. "However, I figured that sharing it with Mewtwo would be a much better idea. Some time ago I told him that I was interested in building a connection to advance ourselves further, and I have no intentions on letting him forget. I could be in danger, so in the end no matter what happens, interacting with Mewtwo would hopefully decrease my chances of going."_

"Am I going home tonight?"

"...Unfortunately when it comes to you, us as group have yet to come to a decision." Spilling the beans was not Mewtwo's interst. "My suggestion to you is to remain silent and be fortunate enough to make it to the next day on this island. If we are both here, we would talk more. Yet on the bright side, at least it is safe to say from my perspective, that this would not be our last time having one on one conversations."

 _"I have never forgot the first conversation I had with Lucario during the early days of the game. One thing I am quite fond of is the fact that he continues to show his interest in working together to move forward, which tells me that he is very interested in starting a secret alliance. Though it does not mean I would tell him everything, possibly having him by my side could make a rather significant difference down the road."_

-/-

"Sooo,... how do _you_ feel?"

"About tonight?" Wii Fit Trainer questioned Pit as they stood near the fire. "Well, even though we're on the bottom, I don't think either of us are going anywhere. It's most likely either Ike or Lucario based on their challenge performances."

She pointed towards them being closer to the shelter. "You know, it's kind of a good thing in a way that we didn't do much in the individual challenges so far. Even when you won immunity, I think it was more about Lucario losing that put an even bigger target on his back."

"...I guess that kinda makes sense..." Pit scratched the back of his head with a blink. "That immunity necklace felt good while it lasted."

"Then I hope that I can get it some day..." The lady took a moment to eye everyone that was near. Lucario and Ike were around of course, yet they were also accompanied by Link, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Mewtwo. The whereabouts of Sonic, Bowser, and Wolf were unknown.

Meanwhile, Ike and Link chose to eye Mario and Donkey Kong seemingly having casual conversations every chance they got. They were near each other, so there was also the possibility of them simply strategizing. Yet in a game like Survivor, it was rare for the contents of conversations to be certain. They would have easily listened in, but they were not close enough, and neither of them wanted to make it obvious that they desired to eavesdrop.

Upon Lucario standing up after tending to the fire, he just so happened to turn right at the right time to see Ike mouth something.

"Come over here."

Seeing it all, Link also wanted to get involved. He took a stare at Mewtwo, who had his eyes closed. Whether he was actually asleep or not was a mystery to him, yet Link knew he had to take a big risk and make his way past him, since Mario and Donkey Kong were too busy focusing on their own discussion. At that point, it only added to his speculation that they were more likely discussing about non-Survivor related topics than actual strategy, especially given the occasional laughs and smirks on their faces.

Just to be safe though, Ike had to pretend that he was making sure the roof on the shelter was stable, standing conveniently at the side.

"So... should I state my prayers now?"

"Don't talk like that." Link shook his head. "Anything could work in our favor tonight."

"If we're lucky, I suppose. But Sumasshu now has the majority. Why would they screw up? Do we expect Bowser to flip or something?"

"No." His head shook. "But I'll never say never as long as I'm out here."

"I guess we could get our spirits up. Thanks for the motivation..."

He then bluntly sighed. "Can you just tell us what you might have on your mind?"

"We haven't discuss who our target is yet." Ike enlightened. "And we have to discuss it now, since we have to be on our way to tribal any minute. I mean, look at Mario and Donkey Kong."

The other two did just that, though it was Lucario who decided to make a comment first. "DK has been interacting with Mario quite a bit as of late..."

"Well, he is the reason why Wii Fit Trainer broke the tie last tribal. So they're both at blame." said Link. "We all know it. ...If he wasn't in the way we could vote for Mario, yet DK is clearly stronger than him when it comes to challenges."

"Have either of you also noticed that whenever Mario is not in the best of moods, it is almost always DK that talks to him first." Lucario noted. "I may be going to far, but I am having a sense that Kong is influencing Mario's decision making somewhat. It is my theory, but I have yet to put to rest. Think about it. When we all merged, Mario seemed to be voting for Bowser one hundred percent. Then all of a sudden, Ganondorf gets blindsided. I may not be aware of who's decision was it other than Mewtwo's, but... do you two feel that he is... _wishy-washy_?"

"I doubt it." Link disagreed. "Mario doesn't seem like to be that type of person. He's one of those people that if he sets his mind on something, he will go straight at it and will stop at nothing. Kind of like me in a way... I don't know why I haven't talked with him that much, but what I do know is that he was _absolutely_ gonna write Bowser that night."

"Then, what made him change his mind?" Ike's head cocked to his left.

"Like I said: either his mind flips every so often, or someone is influencing his decision making." Lucario repeated. "There's no way it is Bowser, and I doubt it is Sonic. Kong is the only one left from the Sumasshu four."

"Maybe you're right. Perhaps Donkey Kong is the brains behind the alliance."

 _"The thing about Mario is that he's the definition of a hero when it comes to a game like this." Ike expressed. "Anyone who is like him is an automatic threat right off the bat. However, Lucario made it apparent that maybe he is not the one making the decision for his alliance. Maybe the real threat is DK right now. I do see him as more strategic, and besides Bowser, he's the most physical. So like last time, he's going to be our target tonight. Whether we will get him out or not, I don't know. It takes one person to flip, and if we happen to be lucky enough for someone to come to our side, I will not have to worry about packing my bags all the time. My life is on the line. And I don't have that many options. But if it somehow not me, even if it's in my alliance, hey, that means that I get to spend at least a couple more days here so that I can continue to fight... for my own self this time."_

-/-

"Alright, let's get ready to go." Wolf suggested to Bowser as the two then began to walk through the sand to head back to camp. "Uh, Wii Fit Trainer, right?"

"Obviously." Bowser smirked largely. "If she is somehow not going tonight, I'm making my own island out here."

 _"If no one ever flips on this alliance and if we let Wii Fit get to six, she's going to use the advantage and mess up our chances of winning. But then again, if we vote her out, she is going to will it someone who could also be a threat. However, after her, our plan at that point would be to continue voting out all the threats so that by the time someone plays that advantage, it won't affect us as much." Koopa paused. "...Okay, I know it has just as many consequences as the other, but you never know. Maybe one of us can get the advantage. And if that's the case, then after twenty-six days, it's finally time to get rid of her now. So the Tatakai Alliance better be happy that at least the greatest annoyance of the season (other than Mario) is out of the game. We're doing them a favor and they'd better be grateful."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 26**

* * *

The amount of members of the Senshi tribe were slowly decreasing as every Tribal Council passed. Eventually, all that would remain were to be the final three competitors, including the potential winner of the season. And Master Hand and the remaining eleven castaways in the game knew it all too well, the latter taking a few moments to let that thought run through their minds either approaching, or during the Tribal Council itself.

Said castaways settled in the area for the tribal sesssion to commence.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury…"

They all glanced to their right to witness the first two jury members coming in.

"Ganondorf… and Bayonetta voted out the last Tribal Council."

A couple of her former tribemates grinned, Bayonetta winking back with a large smirk.

"Wow…" Ike thought out loud with a mumble. "She really looks beautiful…"

Indeed, she did look quite appealing. Her long white dress and hat, in comparison to Ganondorfs darker outfit made it seem like the two were in a relationship. Of course it was not the case however, in spite of Bayonetta's flirtatious nature.

Yet thanks to Master Hand, appearances were to be discussed later.

"Alright, so it is official." He began the discussion. "The core Sumasshu players plus Wolf and Mewtwo are in the majority, and everyone else that was on Tatakai since day one, is now on the bottom. Link, it is clearly a huge power shift. Am I wrong?"

"No you're not wrong, master." He promptly answered. "It's complicated to say the least. Now that we're on the bottom, everyone's looking after every move we make like it's a crime scene. It's the typical feeling if you're on the bottom of this game. You feel like a prisoner in your own home. But don't worry; we're all trying our best to deal with it."

"And how are you all planning to do that?"

"Do what the minority alliance does best. Hope that something good comes our way and be in on the plan. But unfortunately, the majority alliance chose to talk to themselves for the most part." Since he was already the center of attention, he found it to be the perfect opportunity to bring up previous events. "Let's talk about the reading of the votes from the last Tribal Council. We see DK's name five times, then all of a sudden this Mario vote come right out of nowhere. None of us in the minority even considered writing his name down."

"Yet, _someone_ had to do it."

Wii Fit Trainer raised her hand, much to the questionable exchanged looks between Ganondorf and Bayonetta.

"Okay, and I didn't even had to ask!"

"That's right." She answered with a big nod, seemingly having no regrets at all. "It appeared that before we went to tribal last time, someone in the majority tried to test me by throwing a member of their alliance under the bus and trick me into thinking that he was going home."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Who tried to trick you?"

"Donkey Kong."

The ape himself performed a major eye roll. "At least it was better than drawing rocks…"

"...Okay so you _admitted_ to it?" Speaking of eyes, Wii Fit Trainer was staring at him as if he had more than two on his head.

"Well, I'm not gonna _lie_ about it." DK responded promptly. "I didn't wanna force a tie when someone from my alliance could have had the chance of pulling the wrong rock and cost me my game."

"But was that _really_ necessary!?" There it was: the raising of the voice. "You thought I was stupid! That's what it was! You told me to write down Mewtwo's name to make me think that you and your alliance were gonna blindside him! You didn't have to lie right to my face and told me to do that! I wrote down Mario to see if you were lying, and you were! My plan worked. _Yours_ didn't!"

"It's just part of the game…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"'Part of the game' _my butt_!" Wii Fit Trainer asked. "Sonic, do you not see this? The point I am trying to make is that if you're gonna lie, don't talk to me like I'm stupid because I am _not_ stupid! DK, you were _so_ lucky I didn't write your name down! I was gonna do it! But I chose not to because I don't wanna send my ownself home by drawing the odd rock out! Now _you're_ the one that's looking stupid! Don't say sorry to me _or_ Mewtwo now, because you're only sorry you got _caught_!"

"... …" Not even a sigh escaped from Donkey Kong as he placed a fist against his head and stared at Master Hand. Clearly, he was at a point where he did not care at all at what she had to say.

"..."

"..."

He did not expect almost at least a dozen seconds of silence from everyone else, though.

Ike had to open up his mouth. "Wii Fit Trainer, it's the game, and that's all I gotta say."

"But the way DK did it-"

"It does not make any difference." Ike interrupted with a glare. "You could've been told the biggest lie in Survivor history and it wouldn't matter. You signed up for it. We all signed up for it. You have to deal with it, put up with it, and get over it. That wasn't the first time you were lied to in your life and it's not gonna be the last."

"Oh, Ike…" Wii Fit Trainer looked above, as if to the Survivor Gods, and shook her head. "Sometimes I just don't know…"

"..."

"...Anyways," Master Hand had to laugh a little. "Mewtwo, it was your name that popped up in DK's head to try to apparently, manipulate the Wii Fit Trainer. ...Are you affected at all?"

"..." In reaction to all the turned heads, the gradual shake of his own said it all.

"Apparently no." Kong concluded. "So if he's not ticked about it, Wii Fit shouldn't be either."

"At least Mewtwo didn't get excited for nothing..." Wii Fit Trainer defended.

Having enough, Ike swiftly brought his hands to his shoulders only to drop them immediately. "Look, can we talk about something else? It's pretty obvious that Donkey Kong is not taking Wii Fit Trainer out to dinner tonight."

Almost everyone chortled.

"Alright, we can talk about something else... Mario!"

"Yes?" Mario smirked at the Master Hand.

"Let's talk the relationship between you and Bowser... again." He decided. "So, in the beginning of the game, it was World War III on the Sumasshu tribe. Neither of you went home. You two met each other again at the merge, and were still going after each other. Neither of you went home. And not only neither of you seem to be going after each other, you two just so happened to be in the majority alliance together now. I might as well be speechless!"

"I don't blame you." Mario agreed. "At times I even wonder on why I'm even working with Bowser, but now I keep reminding myself of the obvious reasons. We might not like each other, but this is a perfect example of that just because you don't like somebody, does not mean that there is no way you can work with them. This season right here shows, despite this without a doubt one of the biggest rivalries the show has ever seen."

"He took some of my words outta my mouth, master." Koopa jumped in. "I might not flip on Mario now, but it doesn't mean that 'Oh, we're best friends. Let's take each other to the end now.' Like,... _no._ It's not like that... You know what, maybe it would, maybe it won't. But now, as of this moment, due to reasons that are ever so obvious, I am gonna say this right here and right now. I am _not_ flipping on Mario tonight."

"Just asking." Mario faced his 'arch-nemesis'. "Are you _sure_? ...Like,... positive? One hundred percent?"

"If you can read and comprehend English, yes, I am sure." He nodded as a final confirmation, even though he knew very well that in a game of Survivor, nothing is official until the reading of the names took place. Regardless, his upcoming valid point was something Mario had to take seriously. "Even if I were to flip, next thing I know I'm sitting over there."

Pointing to the jury, it was more than enough for Mario to nod at that argument. "Alright. I can't say anything against that. Thank you for respecting me as a person and not acting on your emotions."

"Thanks..." Bowser rolled his eyes. "...I guess..."

That extra comment made nearly everyone laugh, facepalm, sigh, or all of the above. Yet for Mario in particular, he simply buried his face in his hands. From that point on, it came to his conclusion that he simply thought that not everyone was going to like him in life, and that was all to it.

"Seems like no matter what, it does not change Bowser's view on Mario at all."

"Obviously not." Mario said in defeat. "I've been given up on trying to let Bowser see where I'm coming from."

"Controlling Tribal Council again I see..."

In spite of Bowser's mumble that was heard by some, including Mario, no one made any other comment.

"Okay... So, we have one relationship on the line due to a person being lied to," Master Hand opened his glove up to Donkey Kong and Wii Fit Trainer. "and then we have another relationship that is still on the rocks and always will be. And to top it all off, there's a six five majority, and the ones that are each other's throats are in the exact same alliance no matter what position they are in. And as a result, just for Tribal Council, the pairs are probably thinking to bury the hatchet... temporarily, until after the votes have been read, because guess what? Judging on what I'm hearing in regards to the current situation, if the pairs, as well as the alliances don't stick together, it's never going to make anything better. We'll test the trust of the members in the alliances right here and right now. It is time to vote. Link, you're up."

"Are you certain it is you and not me?" Lucario leaned to whisper to the man with the hair of the same color.

"Positive."

Link faced his vote for Donkey Kong forward.

"You tried to mastermind the situation once already. I hate to break it to ya, but if you are gone tonight, it will not happen again. Good game, good luck."

As the tribe continued to vote one by one, by the time it was Mewtwo's turn to place his vote in the urn. He had quick flashbacks of the argument involving DK and Wii Fit with him in the middle.

...Sigh.

After Mewtwo was in fact Donkey Kong, followed by Ike, Sonic, then Mario, the latter showing his vote for the world to see.

"We thought long and hard about this. But at the end of the day, this was our decision. We couldn't just think of this or the next tribal, but also the tribals down the line when the numbers are decreasing. Wii Fit, you need to _go_."

With Bowser sitting down, the voting session ended.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Bayonetta took the opportunity to whisper to Ganondorf. "I think it's Ike that's gonna be joining us tonight. But don't worry. I think the three of have been getting along just fine in the game. Let's share cocktails together, okay?"

The host of Survivor came back shortly. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

The entire Tatakai tribe ended up getting stared at by the opposing alliance. Ike literally shrugged and shook his head as if he was trying to non-verbally say 'no'. Wii Fit Trainer simply eyed back at all of them as if they had more than one head. Lucario however calmly faced the master for further instructions.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote..."

This time, Ike covered his mouth with both hands.

"...Wii Fit Trainer."

Immediately sharing all sorts of confusion and slight astonishment with one another, Wii Fit Trainer's alliance all turned to her, who's jaw was very dropped indeed.

"Donkey Kong."

Blink.

"Wii Fit Trainer."

"Donkey Kong. Two votes Donkey Kong, two votes Wii Fit Trainer."

"Wii Fit Trainer."

"I can't believe this..." With a sigh, her face was now in her hands.

"Donkey Kong. We're tied. Three votes Donkey Kong, three votes Wii Fit Trainer."

"Wii Fit Trainer."

Face was still buried.

"Tied again. Four votes Donkey Kong, four votes Wii Fit Trainer."

"It's gonna be close…" Bowser whispered.

"Wii Fit Trainer."

"Tied again. Five votes Donkey Kong, five votes Wii Fit Trainer, one vote left."

Ike ran his fingers through his hair, Lucario staring at Mewtwo, who did nothing in return. Wii Fit Trainer was looking all over the place as if the world was out to get her. Out of anticipation, Bayonetta ended up grabbing Ganondorf's left knee with a grin.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and the third member of our jury…"

"...Donkey Kong."

Shocked. Literally every single person was shocked, including the two jury members.

"You need to bring me your torch."

"Oh my god..." Sonic could not even blink.

"What the-" said Bowser.

"..." Wolf had too many things going through his mind, in spite of his mouth being wide opened. Even the Wii Fit Trainer could not have believed it, even though she knew at that point that she was going nowhere.

"Donkey Kong, the tribe has spoken."

With DK's torch being snuffed, he turned one final look at his tribemates with a warm smile. "I think I already know who flipped, but I had fun regardless. It's been an honor playing with you all. Good luck."

"Bye DK..." Mario stared off, too perplexed and surprised to say another word.

Although Bowser remained perplexed, he slowly turned his head to Mewtwo, his bottom lip never reconnecting with his top lip. One by one, the rest of his alliance gazed eyes upon the Pokemon, not taking long putting two and two together.

"Well, well, well." Master Hand wanted to shake his non-existent head. "Based on the shocked reactions, somebody is a flipper, and the word 'flip' never came up at tribal at all, so not even the people on the bottom expected it. However, it's a plus. ...Can't say for the _new_ minority alliance though. I already can't wait for next time. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight.

"I can't believe this…" With a curse under his breath, Bowser Koopa knew that a certain someone had some explaining to do.

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Bowser** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Donkey Kong** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Link** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Lucario** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Wolf** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Ike** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Pit** **\- Donkey Kong**

 **Sonic** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Wii Fit Trainer** **\- Donkey Kong**

 _ **11th**_ ** _Place_ : Donkey Kong**

* * *

" _It wasn't that hard to figure out who flipped, but at the same time, it is very hard for me to see why... at this moment of all times. Time will tell if it was a good move or not. Really ticked off at Mewtwo right now, but I'll still have a smile on my face to look at the bright side. I enjoyed this game. I enjoyed this season. I wish everyone that outlasted me good luck... even Wii Fit Trainer, hahaha."_

* * *

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Mario, Bowser, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer**

* * *

 **Omg... _Wow._ ...Just... Let's just get to the questions.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Why. Did. He. Flip!? (There was almost no build up to that at all... Yet I'm the author here. lol)**

 **2\. Thanks to Wii Fit not knowing her name was going to be written down, we're going to have not one, but two upset people... Wait a minute... the entire "Power Sumasshu" alliance is going to be upset. This might be kinda random, but just for fun, who do you think will be upset the most and why?**

 **3\. ...Would Mewtwo have a valid answer for his decision making, or would he answer seem stupid?**

 **In regards to the poll, not one, but two voted within the past week. Sonic is back in the lead with eight votes (I'm trying to figure out why. Maybe there are a lot of Sonic fans here). Mario and Mewtwo are tied for second with seven, and now Donkey Kong, Bowser, and Wolf are all tied for fourth with seven. If you haven't already, vote for your top five favorites. Watch the "Survivor - Kodai Island" intro on YouTube if you haven't already and I will see you all next time!**

 **Oh yeah, and the next chapter of "Kodai Island - Ponderosa" will be posted sometime tomorrow!**


	35. Chapter 35: Day 27

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 35 - Day 27

 **Alright, before I start, Donkey Kong's Ponderosa will be posted the morning I wake up tomorrow. Apologies for the delay, but I simply didn't know what to do with him there, and I didn't want to make his chapter seemed boring, so now that it's almost done, I know it shall be completed by the next morning.**

 **Also, I've completely forgot to reveal the next two castaways for next season, so those two shall be revealed today. The twenty castaways have already been picked out, but I have yet to even decide who is going to be revealed next as I type this author's note lol.**

 **So anyway back into this, last chapter, after attempting to pull off a blindside on the infamous Wii Fit Trainer, the "Power Sumasshu" alliance all of a sudden suffered quite of a setback thanks to what I'd like to call, "Mewtwo's out of nowhere flip #2". He has now flipped on the entire cast that's remaining in the game. Whether it was a good move or not, Mewtwo obviously loves to take big risks, after being perceived as one of the most loyal members of Tatakai pre-merge.**

 **So far this entire post-merge is quite unpredictable, so who knows what's going to happen next? (Besides the author of course lol)**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Night 26**

* * *

Mixed emotions from the remaining half of the castaways of the season walked back towards the camp. Day twenty-six was now completed, and it had to end in yet another shocking result for the tribe, no matter what position in the game he or she was in, with the except of one certain individual.

 _"We thought we had it. We were_ **_finally_** _in the majority. It's like when we finally get a chance to grab something that it's worth reaching, only for it to be snatched right out of our hands like it's nothing._ _It's Sumasshu all over again... " Bower sighed greatly with a hand on his head. Poor Koopa was as irritable as ever, yet his face expressed more of a look of frustration than enraged. "But it's much worse this time. Instead of being lied to and tricked on back on Sumasshu, someone from my alliance_ _ **flipped**_ _. It's so obvious that it was Mewtwo. Just look at him. He expressed no emotion on his face at all at the end of the Tribal Council, which means that he's most likely not sorry he just screwed all of us, especially **me**. ...I… I just don't know anymore. I'm too old for this…"_

"Why was my name written down?" Before Mewtwo was even confronted, Wii Fit Trainer just had to make sure she was the center of attention. She turned to Pit. "Did you know anything about it?"

"No. I wasn't in their alliance. How should I know?" He immediately responded rapidly shaking his head. "I was ninety percent sure it was Ike. Even if it wasn't, then I didn't even think you were next in line… at all."

That was when she turned to Mario. "So, why did _my_ name came up? Was Donkey Kong at it again?"

"No." Mario shook. "It was not his idea."

"Not his idea? ...Then whose was it?" She started to form a glare. "Mario, my name was written down _five_ times. I didn't receive a single vote in this season prior to that tribal and I was almost sent home. How come _I_ was the one targeted?"

"I'm… sorta gonna go with Wii Fit for this one." Pit said. "It seems like-"

"We wrote down Wii Fit Trainer because she has a Legacy Advantage that I found the other day." Wolf wanted to get the answer straight out there, and that time, he chose not to lie, not caring of whether or not it was necessary.

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Besides the already quiet Power Sumasshu alliance plus Mewtwo, the Tatakai Alliance went silent as well, jaw drops and even a small gasp being added to the mix. However, when it came to Wii Fit Trainer, one could have made an inference that she all of a sudden had the energy to flip backwards multiple times. That was most likely how infuriated she was in a matter of moments.

"...How did you find that out!? I had it in my bag the whole time!"

"Because I searched through your bag because I didn't know if one of you guys had an idol..."

Ike and Pit widened their eyes.

"...What?" Pit was almost speechless. "You really looked through my stuff... Aw, man..."

"...You what!?" Unlike Pit, she unsurprisingly had a different approach to Wolf's response. "You went through _my_ personal belongings? _My_ stuff? Did you even ask for _my_ permission!?"

Sonic sighed. "Here we go again…"

"Wolf, I can't believe you!" She began to walk closer, everybody watching as if it was some street fight that was being recorded by innocent bystanders with no one deescalating the situation. "How can you just do that!? I know that there's no rule against it, but you couldn't have the sense enough to ask me!?"

"Why would I do that?" The lupine's annoyance level was growing. "That's the one thing you do not wanna do. It's like Survivor suici-"

"I don't care what it's like!" The fitness trainer shouted back with a large point. "You think you can just go through my things without my permission, _knowing_ that all that stuff belongs to me! So, what did you do? Grabbed my stuff and threw it out one by one? ...Inspect my bag like you're security? ...Jiggled all of it to see if you could hear something special?"

"Does it matter? I dumped it out. Okay?"

"...Are… you… KIDDING ME!?" Maybe it was actually astonishing that the fitness trainer never literally flipped even once. "What were you thinking!? That is NOT okay! So not only you searched through my stuff, you just dumped all of my stuff out like it was nothing! That is MY stuff, NOT yours! Do you understand me!? We're not in Kindergarten anymore!"

"I made it my business to do it!" Wolf glared back. "If it's not against the rules it is NOT your place to say that I have no right to do it! Learn what Survivor is and get over it!"

"I knew I should have hid my bag! But I just HAD to underestimate how ATROCIOUS some of you guys are!"

"Oh, go to sleep, why don't ya!? Snooping is NOT illegal to do on Survivor, so stop treating me like I'm your child! Both of my parents are dead and I doubt you're even older than I am!"

" _I'm getting so sick of Wii Fit Trainer arguing with everyone all the time back at camp." Sonic complained, taking a quick second to count on his fingers. "Mewtwo, DK, and Wolf. That's three people, now. She may be good TV… sorta,... but here in the game, she's driving everyone crazy. But anyway, speaking of Mewtwo, I was gonna talk to him so I can find out why he flipped, but I just got so sick of all the arguing I just walked off by myself."_

"You know, I don't wanna deal with you anymore. You were doing a great job getting on everybody's last nerves anyway." Wolf had enough and made a motion for another castaway to follow him. "Mewtwo, come here."

In spite of his dislike from being told what to do, he followed Wolf and they ended up on the beach near the water, Lucario staying behind watching all the while.

 _"I am grateful that Mewtwo has put us in the majority once again." Lucario said. "Something tells me that I might have played some part in it. However, did I have any intention to convince to flip? No. I simply stated that I had the desire to work with him. ...However, that completely puts the both of us in a major position."_

"What did they do wrong?" His hands were out. "What happened? You better have a _very_ good reason to flip. You didn't just throw them under the bus, but it's the same for me as well. Now I'm the only Tatakai member that's on the bottom and I hope you realize that. So if I'm somehow voted out next, I already know who's responsible."

"As for your question, I figured I was on the bottom of that alliance. I figured once we got to six, I would be the first one to be sent to the jury."

"What?" That O'Donnell was completely ludicrous. Hence the reason why he eyed him as if he had a second head. "We were _both_ the ones that pulled the trigger on Ganon in the first place. If you were on the bottom, I would have been at the bottom of the alliance as well. I don't think anyone in our alliance was even _thinking_ about who's four, five, and six yet. You could have just talked to me about it. I would have had a plan even if it was true, but now I can't do that to help you anymore because I'm now in the minority! _You_ are playing too hard, _too_ early."

"And as for you last point," Mewtwo basically ignored Wolf's response. "I really don't see how big of a threat you are in that alliance. They're targeting the three remaining Sumasshu players, and I feel Bowser is up first."

"Well, I would still get like, seventh place eventually!" After already being ticked off thanks to Wii Fit Trainer, it was safe to say that Wolf was absolutely done for the night. "If you _really_ wanted to flip, you could've just talked to me to see. It's that simple. You blindsided me for no reason. Why would you think that you're on the bottom?"

"Because I have never forgotten what events took place when we were sending Bayonetta to the jury."

"...You flipped because of _DK_!?"

"That is not necessarily the reason, but it is to why I felt I was on the bottom. I am simply thinking long term just as the rest of you. Fear not. I would inform you immediately if your name is tossed around." Clearly Mewtwo was not sorry. "Besides, there is also the big picture I am taking a glance at. I would do whatever it is necessary for me to reach the Final Tribal Council."

 _"Apparently, Mewtwo think that it is okay for him to flip just because he doesn't like having his name written down. ...We had no other choice! His ego is too big for him to have his name written down at least once? It was **never** going to be written down in the first place! I doubt DK was even **thinking** about voting out Mewtwo at six. That's **two**_ _allies he's turned on now, so I wouldn't be surprised if he just lost a lot of jury votes, and that's not even **counting** the rest of my alliance. I can't be the only member from Tatakai involved. So now I have a lower chance of winning this thing! That ticks me off! ...Ugh... I need to go before my head explodes..."  
_

* * *

 **Day 27**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Master Hand asked to remain ten players. "It is a brand new challenge and it is called… _Target Smash_."

"Ooh… Catchy name." said Pit.

"For today's challenge, you are going to be divided into two teams of five. One by one, you will each head into a large maze where you will use the ladders to climb up to hit a target. There are five in total. Each target has a set of puzzle pieces. Once you have retrieved all the puzzle pieces, you will use them to solve a puzzle. First team that finishes win reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"The winning five will be taken by a helicopter to enjoy an official aerial tour of Kodai Island. Afterwards, you all will be taken to a private island where you will enjoy cheeseburgers, hotdogs, french fries, and soft drinks."

Besides the food, it was Master Hand's announcement of the helicopter ride above Kodai Island that deeply motivated the castaways. A once in a lifetime experience like this? Who would not have given the challenge a hundred and ten percent? They were definitely all fortunate enough for making it to the final ten. All they had to do was win. Yet the unfortunate part was that there were only five winners that could have gone due to the Survivors being in two different teams.

"By the sound of it, I know it's worth playing for." Master Hand 'grinned'. "We're gonna randomly divide into two teams and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, we have our two teams of five. For the red team, it is going to be Pit, Wolf, Mario, Wii Fit Trainer, and Sonic! For the blue team, it is going to be Lucario, Ike, Link, Mewtwo, and Bowser. Playing for a reward in the form of cheeseburgers, hotdogs, french fries, soft drinks, and a helicopter tour of Kodai Island. Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

Speed versus power; two perfect words to summarize Sonic and Bowser, who were going up against each other first. At that point, no one was surprised at Sonic's speed anymore as he quickly dashed into the beginning of the maze before immediately climbing up ladders to get to his first target. However, when it came to him and Bowser, one would assume that the koopa would be at least slightly embarrassed, even with different strategies coming into play.

"Red team seems to be heading for the farthest target already!" Master Hand called. "Blue team on the other hand seems to be going for their nearest target!"

Thus, it explained why Bowser was at his target already. Using the team's hammer, he wasted no time in smashing it, wasting no time in collecting his set of puzzles pieces before he began to make his way back.

"Bowser's coming back! Sonic's still climbing and searching!"

"Alright, I'm here, I'm here!"

"Go Mewtwo!"

Knowing of Sonic's ridiculous speed, his team still cheered him on, not giving up their confidence any chance of victory so easily. Within a matter of a few more moments, Sonic finally smashed his target and collected his puzzle pieces.

"Mewtwo's coming near the _second_ target! Sonic's on his way back!"

Wii Fit Trainer new that she was up next from the red team as she was already stretching to prepare herself for the mad dash for the second highest target. It was about time that her physical fitness skills finally paid off.

"Mewtwo's coming back! _Sonic's_ coming back!"

"Wii Fit Trainer, you gotta be fast…" Pit reminded her.

"Oh, don't worry. I've been practicing my running for all these years."

Wolf facepalmed.

"Wii Fit Trainer on the course!"

"It's gonna be on the right side!" Mario informed as the blue team watched Ike head out as Sonic quickly throws the hammer to Wii Fit Trainer, catching it effortlessly as she quickly dashed out.

"Not only you gotta worry about _finding_ the target, but you have to think of the fastest way to get there!"

"Ike, keep left and climb up that net there!" Link circled his hands around his mouth.

Although the former was able to reach the target first, Wii Fit Trainer was only seconds behind. She was slightly faster than Ike, which given her a small advantage. Yet, there were at different targets.

"Wii Fit Trainer's slowly decreasing that gap!"

"Looks like our strategy might pay off after all." Sonic smirked with a chortle.

The next couple to do their part of the challenge were Link and Mario. Mario knew that the fact that Link had to go for an even further target, which he saw was beneficial on his part. All that was required of him to accomplish at that point was to simply smash the middle target. That alone would have most likely made up some time.

And it did. The gap between the two teams decreased even more when both were at their targets. It was clearly shown when Mario was only a few seconds behind Link.

"Both coming back, now!"

Pit and Lucario were both the last ones to head out for the team. Nonetheless, the red team's strategy suddenly proved something in the long run. It was not the typical lesson that explained that 'slowly and steady wins the race', but it proved that sometimes it is rather necessary to think outside the box, and that was what the red team did.

"...It seems that the red team was in the lead for this entire challenge! Pit is already almost at his team's last target!"

By the time the original Tatakai member came back, Lucario was not even close to his target. He knew he had to hustle. Just realizing that his team was now trailing behind, Bowser groaned and kick the sand in deep frustration. In his own world, all he wanted to was to win, win, and win. And if he did not win, that was a serious problem.

"Red team's good! Start working on the puzzle!"

"We don't have to rush guys." Wii Fit Trainer suggested. "We got this."

"How many pieces are there?" Sonic asked.

"Fifty." She answered. "We need to let Mario call the shots here. He's good at puzzles."

"Lucario's finally at that last target! You gotta _move_ , Lucario!"

And he did. He knew that he was not the fastest contestant out there, but he certainly was not the slowest. Like his teammates were doing, he occasionally looked down to see the distance between himself and the ground every time he climbed down a ladder. Jumping from a safe distance was what he figured to be useful.

While his progress was being met halfway, the red team was making quite a bit of progress in spite of a couple road blocks.

"Okay, this piece looks exactly like that other one…" Wolf stared at his puzzle piece as if it was some complicated math problem that he would have most likely never got right. "Deja vu indeed, fellas."

"Um, I'm female. Thank you."

Eye roll.

"Lucario's finally back with the last set of puzzle pieces! Blue team can now start working!"

"Mind if I take the lead on this one?" Lucario recommended. "This is when I can be sort of reliable here."

"Me, too." Link raised his hand.

"Look, stop talking and just tell us what we need to do." Bowser stated bluntly. "We're wasting too much time talking."

"Red team seems to be getting closer if they're right." Master Hand noted.

"Ooh, I think I know what it is, guys." Mario thought out loud with a snap of his fingers. "Think about the tribal immunity idol…"

"...Oh, snap." Wolf realized where he was going. "I get it, now. I remember. Gimme that piece over there."

"That's it, guys!" Wii Fit Trainer nodded. "We have this in the bag! Keep going! Keep it up! Go!"

Wolf's eyes rolled all over once again, only at that time being accompanied by Sonic's. Yet on the bright side, at least he was not constantly yelling like Mewtwo.

"Red team's working faster, now! Is it too little, too late for the blue team?"

That was it. It was time for Bowser Koopa to be nosy. Out of nowhere, he literally took it upon himself to dash to the other team to take a long glance at his opposing team's almost completed puzzle.

"What the- Hey!?" shouted an annoyed Pit, spreading his arms in attempt to block the larger castaway. "Mind your own business!"

"Mind your own business my fat tail. I got what I needed." Following his smart-mouthing, he hastily made it back to his group. "Guys, it's like part of the tribal immunity idol."

Immediately afterwards, his team started scrambling.

"We got it! We got it! We got it!" Pit suddenly yelled with hands up.

Nimbly floating over, Master Hand took a sharp, yet quick look at their results. Indeed they were correct. It was the picture of the 'Smash Ball'. Now where in the name of Galeem did Master Hand come up with that?

" _ **RED TEAM WINS REWARD!**_ "

Whatever it was supposed to mean was not the relevant thing to think about consider who won and who lost. Bowser took one of the puzzle pieces he was planning on using and threw it near the maze.

"We did it, guys!" Wii Fit Trainer clapped. "We did it!"

"We're getting are own tour of Kodai Island!" Pit celebrated. "It'll almost be like flying in the air by myself!"

"Alright red team, here's how it's gonna work." Master Hand began his typical elaboration of the reward. "You will be taken by a helicopter, allowing you all to view Kodai Island. All of you will be given an individual camera to take pictures to share with friends and family. After you get off, there will be a feast waiting for you all to devour. Congratulations. Head out!"

As the group of five quickly moved out awaiting for their helicopter trip, the host of Survivor turned to the remaining half of the Senshi tribe. "Lucario, Bowser, Ike, Link, Mewtwo, got nothing for you. Head back to camp."

" _Even though it is unfortunate that I was not able to go on the reward for a once in a lifetime experience, I was on the same team as Mewtwo. Now that they are going to be five people at camp for a while, I can continue to work with him so that we can advance further, especially considering the amount of hot water he is in. This is the perfect opportunity for us to build trust with one another, and the best way to do so is that we both need to look for the hidden immunity idol." Lucario one glance at the bright side seemed to be looking great in spite of his recent loss._

* * *

 **Alright, so Mewtwo explained why he flipped, and the entire Power Sumasshu alliance is completely ticked off, especially Wolf, which is of course understandable, since because of his actions, he is now the only Tatakai member in that alliance. Whether you side with him or not, it was obviously a very questionable move for him to turn on Donkey Kong, knowing that he already turned on Ganon. Sure, Lucario might have fueled his decision even further but...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Besides him, based on his defense, do you really think it's enough justification for Mewtwo's flip?**

 **2\. Now having Mewtwo by his side, how likely will Lucario find the idol now that they have the perfect chance?**

 **3\. Since there are ten players left, what is your boot order from this point?**

 **And the new two castaways confirmed for "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" are...** _**Shulk and Greninja!**_ **Shulk is going to be on the Emperors tribe while Greninja will be on the Knights tribe. ...As for next week, one of the emperors... let's say it'll be a surprise. That's all I gotta say for now. _He_ will be revealed with another knight when the fourth member of the jury gets voted out.**

 **Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you next time!**


	36. Chapter 36: Day 27 Pt 2 and Day 28

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 36 - Day 27 Part 2 and Day 28

 **So yeah, last reward challenge was made up, but it really felt good to call the challenge "Target Smash"! Should I bring it back for future seasons? Probably. Honestly, more made-up challenges were supposed to take place this season, but trust me, it's much harder than it looks.**

 **Onto the chapter itself, here's the new majority: (Tatakai Alliance) Link, Ike, Lucario, Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, and Mewtwo. (Power Sumasshu Alliance) Bowser, Mario, Sonic, and Wolf. So four of these castaways are in jeopardy and three of them are sort of like "the main characters" of the season. If you are rooting for him, they will have to luck out somewhat.**

 **But what can they do? Also, will Lucario really find his second idol? The guy's already considered to be a physical threat and he did play a part in the Donkey Kong blindside even though he literally admitted that he never intended to (lol). So if he has two idols, his threat level will completely skyrocket. Oh boy...**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 27**

* * *

"Do you guys think it would have made much of a difference if we used the red's team strategy for the target portion of that challenge?"

"I doubt it." Link shook his head with a sigh, not meeting eyes with Ike. "Their targets were placed in the exact same spots as ours. Even though Sonic smashed the target at the top, he was being Sonic, so that played a role of leading the red team to victory because they had a head start on the puzzle."

"Perhaps at this point all, it is simply best for me to rely on this thing called 'luck' when it comes to reward challegnes…" Mewtwo rolled his eyes with tied up arms.

" _I am getting more and more frustrated within every loss. Out of the people remaining on the island, I am the one person that has not went on one reward within the post-merge portion of the game. Wolf on the other hand has been on every last one thus far. It is basically the Pit vs Bowser Tribal Council situation and I can not say that I am fond of it. ...Yet as of right now,_ _the only benefit of losing this reward challenge is that I get to spend more time with Lucario. Not only he is apparently willing to work with me in the future, but he has shown me his hidden immunity idol clue as a way for the two of us to be each other's ally. I say it is a good move on his part, since he could have easily saved the clue for himself, yet he chose to sacrifice that in order to share it with me."_

"May I see the clue again?" Mewtwo asked the other Pokemon.

Watching Lucario nimbly moving his hand through his bag, he eventually found it. "Here it is."

Opening it up again, he had to remind his own self of what the clue said, since this was one of the few opportunities the two would attempt at searching. "...Looks like we need to look for a tree that has a japanese symbol on it. This might take a while, so we both need to commence our search party immediately. Sonic, Link, and Wolf are elsewhere, and we only have so much time before the other five return."

" _Now that Mewtwo has flipped back to our alliance, I can now fully take advantage of the situation by having this golden opportunity for us to hunt for the hidden immunity idol. Even if he flips yet again, having him with me can potentially decrease my chances of getting booted on in these next few Tribal Councils, so I am making rather quite, yet powerful moves here to progress my game. The most fortunate part about it is that I already have my own immunity idol; retrieving a second one will be an added bonus, increasing my chances of making it to the finals."_

As they both carried their belongings while leaving the shelter, Link, who was coming back with more firewood, witnessed the both of them from a distance.

Then a few seconds later, Ike came from the beach. "Bowser soaking in the water to calm himself down instead of the usual log he sits on. ...Where did Mewtwo and Lucario go?"

"They're going off in the woods." He explained, still watching them from afar. "I swear… sometimes I feel those two have something going…"

" _I'm slowly starting to see Mewtwo and Lucario hang around each other much more often. A couple people including myself have seen them whispering for quite a while now. Mewtwo already flipped… **twice** … But this time, Mewtwo apparently explained that his reason for flipping was because of DK… Okay, even **I** of all people don't understand it and I'm not even in the same alliance... He wasn't even on the bottom for crying out loud! But besides that,... I think there's more to the story. Does he have something going on with Lucario? ...I... can't really say… His name was not even written down last Tribal Council, so there's also a possibility that I'm just thinking of this in my head, but it's Survivor. You never know."_

"Do you think that they know something we don't?" Link questioned. "Or… am I just being the most paranoid person in the world?"

"Well, I can say that I've seen those two go off elsewhere behind our backs throughout the past couple days; this isn't really the first time." Ike brought up. "Maybe they're slowly growing on each other?"

"All I gotta say is that power couples don't last in Survivor at all." Link shook his head. "Look at seasons like Millennials vs Gen X. It's something else we need to discuss in the near future. ...So anyway, now that we're in the majority again thanks to Mewtwo, who would be our next target?"

"Obviously it would be Bowser. Let's try that same trick against them to see how they like it. You see, this is exactly what I mean when I fight for my friends." Ike smirked. "Since DK is now gone, he's the biggest physical threat, and he can be very sneaky, especially since people have tried getting rid of him before, including ourselves. Even though he doesn't know what he's doing socially, he's good at everything else."

"Good call." Link nodded. "He'd better not win immunity. I heard he was a target since day one, anyway. If he doesn't have an idol, immunity is the one thing that would stop us from voting him out. We just have to make sure Mewtwo is _really_ with us this time, especially now that he has Lucario.

"You don't think those two would flip and blindside us, would you?"

"I _really_ hope not, Ike. The two of us plus Lucario have been loyal to each other the entire time. No matter how dangerous Mewtwo gets as of now, we can't vote him out. I don't think it's the best move to do so since we just got back in the majority. If we do so, it's then a 5-4, and then Lucario would be the one person that would be motivated enough to flip."

" _I'm a physical threat. Everyone knows it." Ike said. "And now that I have the majority here, now it's time to once again (hopefully) turns the table on them and vote out Bowser for being a physical threat. But since Mewtwo flipped twice now, I'm worried that he could become untrustworthy and blindside us again, and then I would really hate him for it. Me and my pal Link are speculating that since he's talking to Lucario a lot more, we presume that Lucario might have played a role in that. And if that's true, then I'd consider him to be a strategic player, whether good or not. He is definitely somebody we need to think about."_

* * *

 **Day 27**

* * *

"Woah! Now _this_ is definitely something I needed. Way better than just sitting around camp waiting for the next day all the time! This is what I was hoping for the entire time and I can say that it is something that is _worth_ the wait." An elated Sonic stated, staring out the window in awe. "...And that's coming from _me_!"

The hedgehog, accompanied by Mario, Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, and Wolf were all on Master Hand's promised helicopter trip, the vehicle flying around Kodai Island, giving the five reward winning passengers a view of the island like no other. See? Starving for twenty-seven days for something like that was something that one could remember for the rest of his or her lifetime.

"Hey, is that Bowser floating in the water down there?"

Mario and Wolf, who were on the same side as Pit, all stared out the window the latter was pointing at. Within a few second of staring, Bowser Koopa was located floating in the water with arms behind his head.

Then all of a sudden, he was seen opening one eye.

"..."

Next thing the winners knew, he began making his way out of the water with a major eye roll.

This caused Wolf to laugh slightly. "He's irritated that we're on the reward than he's not."

"Well, he'll stop being a sore loser eventually." Wii Fit Trainer stated. "He always has been whenever things don't go his way."

"Wait a minute guys, I'm confused…" Pit suddenly thought of something.

"What?" Wolf raised an eyebrow, adjusting his headset microphone he had to wear for the flight.

"If we're in Kodai Island right now… But... this is in the _Okinawa_ islands, I'm… I'm confused…" He shook his head nimbly, assuming his geography skills were not exactly sharp.

"There are islands within islands around the world. They consider Kodai Island to be part of Okinawa, only somewhat smaller." Wii Fit Trainer lectured. "The concept is not uncommon."

"...Oh…" He blinked. "Well okay, then. As long as everything looks nice, I'm pleased nonetheless. Seriously. Everything looks so beautiful from up here."

"I agree." Mario smiled. "We don't get to appreciate this location enough because we're all strategizing every five seconds. As important the strategy aspect of the game is, we didn't come all this way just to ignore what area of Japan we're in. 'Survivor vacations' are hard, but all these rewards are very well worth the struggle."

" _The view at Kodai Island from the helicopter was beyond beautiful. Maybe sometime after this game is over I can vacate her in Okinawa myself and bring some friends with me." Mario might as well have made future plans at that point._

Sometime after they landed, they were wandering around a private beach until they eventually found the second part of their reward.

"Alright, _now_ we're talking! Meat, here I come!" Wolf clapped at the sight of the food placed on a brown, picnic like table. He held no shame in dashing right towards it like a little puppy he once was... only that he never ran on all fours, but that was besides the point.

" _But now we're at the food portion of this reward and surprisingly, the people on the bottom now have the majority. The only person from my alliance that is not here is Bowser of all people. Unfortunately, there's Wii Fit Trainer and Pit."_

"Don't try to overdo it rapidly, guys." Wii Fit Trainer wanted to warn them briefly before Wolf even took his first bite of a cheeseburger. "There have been seasons were people have thrown up for eating too much; and before coming out here, I watched Survivor - Kaoh Rong and very late in the game-"

"Please no spoilers, Wii Fit Trainer." Pit said. "I haven't finished that season, yet. Besides, you're on camera so you could spoil the season in front of millions of people."

"Well, I just don't want you guys to go too far. I promise that there's way more food at Ponderosa, anyway." She began to eat a few french fries.

" _With Wii Fit Trainer, we could try to plant a seed in her head for her to come to our side, but we all know how that played out at first. She's probably the last person we'd strategize with. But as for Pit, I gave him a couple opportunities to work with me, but a few tribals ago, I could tell that it was not going to happen, especially after we struck his alliance first. Most likely, he doesn't think that he can trust me, so now I don't trust him. So the moment when he was in danger I knew I had to deny it because I didn't want to mess_ **_my_** _game up._ "

"Sonic past me that ketchup over there." Wolf readied his hand to receive the condiment. However, upon squirting the bottle, he never paid attention to the direction it was pointing due to hunger possessing him. As a result, the direction the ketchup was squirted in ended up landing on Wii Fit Trainer's tank top.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Pit's laughs that followed the small incident never held back, especially knowing the victim in particular.

"Oops…" Wolf said.

"No!" Her head shake said otherwise, pointing at Wolf to scold him as if he was an elementary school kid in trouble. "You did that on purpose, Wolf! You already searched through my stuff, now you have _two_ strikes!"

Eye roll. "Whatever... Lemme just enjoy my food, 'cause I don't wanna go back..."

 _"I'm surprised that hardly anyone in the Tatakai Alliance has talked about the now discovered 'Legacy Advantage' as far as I'm concerned. Then again, I think it's because that the whole thing is overshadowed due to Mewtwo's flip._ _So as the five us were laying down in the sand after we ate, I ended up with Sonic. Clearly we were gonna be talking for quite a bit."_

"What should we do now, Sonic?" Mario whispered softly. He thanked the Survivor Gods he was next to him.

"Um… I dunno…" He shrugged.

"Well, we have to do something. Otherwise, we could be just picked off one by one." He hypothesized. "If we're gonna remain on the bottom, should we at least change our vote, or stay consistent?"

"I think we should just stick with the vote for Wii Fit Trainer." He felt it was a no-brainer. "If we actually have a chance, I want that advantage gone. She's messing with everyone's nerves, anyway, and everyone has been wanting her out for this entire game, even more than Bowser. Now we both want him to stay here. I want to talk to Wolf about it, though. I think he's pretty good at convincing people to flip, and right now we need two."

"I'm gonna do some stretching farther down the beach." Wii Fit Trainer all of a sudden got up and walked off. "Pit, come with me. I need to talk to you."

With the brown-haired castaway standing with slight confusion, he reluctantly headed down in her direction to join her. And no, he was no reluctant of some stretching that he might had to do. Nevertheless, she made one big mistake.

"...Is she really just gonna get Pit of all people with her and leave us three here by ourselves?" Wolf realized that almost his entire alliance was left behind on the sand. "...Seriously? ...Is she _that_ stupid? At this point, she might as well be one of 'those' Survivor players, if either of you know what I mean."

"It's like she's _asking_ for it." Sonic added. "Ike was right. This person _really_ didn't know what she signed up for."

" _I knew I was not gonna like Wii Fit Trainer the moment I saw her, but I'm used to seeing her working out all the time. Now all of a sudden since people have tried to lie to her and her name was written down, she's obviously getting worse as each day passes." Sonic sighed, taking the time to remember absolutely everything he seen her do thus far. "She's just really bad at Survivor. That's a long story short right there. She's doing a great job at making sure her name comes up as much as possible."_

"Well, I guess since the three of us are conveniently the only ones here, now we can strategize to see what our plan is." Wolf naturally took the perfect opportunity to talk it out with his allies. "Did you two discuss anything?"

"We still want Wii Fit Trainer out. I dunno how we're gonna do it, but we're gonna do it." The hedgehog told. "She still has that advantage. If she is out next Tribal Council, then we can finally get rid of the Tatakai alliance starting off with Mewtwo. But now, it has to be Wii Fit Trainer. Don't worry about who she is going to give the Legacy Advantage because at this point, it could very well be freakin' anyone."

"Unless an idol is played on one of us, we need two people to flip." Mario raised two fingers. "If Mewtwo doesn't flip… for a _third_ time, then we can vote him off later. But if he's not flipping, then who do we talk to? At this point, I am starting to care less of whatever two people would join our side..."

"Beats me being the only one from Tatakai in your alliance..."

-/-

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just wanna make sure that Bowser is next, right?"

"I haven't heard anything, but I think most likely is him." He nodded even though without official confirmation. "I feel like if we don't take him out now, he could very well go on a run. He should have been gone a long time ago, but he was either always kept for challenge strength, or saved by someone else, so I think we finally have a good shot at taking him out."

"Okay. I was just checking so that I won't have to worry about being lied to again." She responded, bringing up the whole Donkey Kong incident for the umpteenth time. "But out of all the remaining people here, you are one of the few that I wouldn't mind having a cup of tea with if you know what I mean."

"...Really?"

" _Really_. You are one of the few people that I didn't get mad with. But the main reason on why I'm telling you this is because that we're the only ones that are in the same alliance right now on this reward in particular."

"...Oh…" After a couple moments of silence of not knowing what exactly to say, Pit simply scratched his head in the reaction. "...Well, I guess that's good to hear."

" _I don't know what I did, but all of a sudden, Wii Fit Trainer is actually fond of me. I appreciate it,... but I don't know what I did. I mean, is it because of what we said of how we're the only ones from our alliance that is on this reward together? ...It's just… it just seems so random. But now I know that if I somehow make it to the end of this game, and if she's on the jury if she actually gets voted out, at least I know that it is likely that I'm gonna get her jury vote. But then if she's in the final three, maybe I have chance at... Oh, who am I kidding. **Anyone** can beat Wii Fit Trainer at this point."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 28**

* * *

It was super early in the morning of day twenty-eight in the Senshi camp, explaining the reason to why only one person proved to be active, which just so happened to be Mewtwo. Judging by the situation, as well as his conversation with another certain Pokemon yesterday, one could have inferred that he only had one thing on his mind.

" _It is almost seven in the morning, and I made sure that I was quiet as possible so that I can escape the shelter safely." He elaborated on his intentions. "Me and Lucario attempted looking for the idol yesterday, and I purposefully stayed with Lucario the entire time in order to keep watch, even though I am aware that there was a possibility that he would me had he find it, anyway. After all, he came to **me** for a reason, yet I just wanted to be a hundred and ten percent sure just in case."_

He was then seen staring at trees again, glancing at each part that seemed rather 'out of place' to him, remembering the contents of the idol clue.

" _Just because he enlightened me about the idol clue does not mean that I am going to let him find it. It would be grand opportunity for me personally since we are working with each other, yet since he told **me** , I am going to use that for __**my**_ _advantage and not his. My goal is to find it before he does, and I figure that this is the perfect time. Lucario tends to be one of the last individuals to arise from their sleep after all."_

He spent quite a lot of time in the woods with the occasional strange, yet somewhat curious facial expression whenever he witnessed many bugs crawling around in groups. Muck to his luck however, after twenty minutes, he finally found something that was supposedly calling out to him.

" _At one point, I found a sign on one of the many palm trees that had two Japanese symbols on the trunk, followed by a giant red arrow pointing downwards. I assumed that the symbol meant to dig."_

And thus, it was what he was doing. Once he started, he almost immediately found the item he was looking for.

" _And there it was: the key in the game." He grabbed the immunity idol that was now sitting next to him. "I at long last found it. Now that I know that Lucario does not have it, I shall use this to my advantage. You desire as much power as possible. I have taken quite a bit of heat last night, because of my fellow castaways having the inability to understand the position I was in. With that being said, if they choose to attempt to get rid of me to have my torch snuffed by the master out of spite, I now have the most powerful tool in this game that I could put to good use."_

* * *

 ***Sighs* It had to be Mewtwo. Of all people, it just had to be _him_ lol.**

 **Let's have a recap on who has what. Mewtwo has an idol, Lucario has an idol, Wolf has an idol, Bowser has an extra vote, and Wii Fit Trainer has a Legacy Advantage. Half the tribe has some type of power in the game, and with the numbers decreasing, things tend to get more intense. Since the merge, nobody has played anything, which then causes more hype. But other than that...**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. It seems Bowser is once again in trouble immediately after being back on the bottom. Would he get voted out for real, or do you guys think something else would happen?**

 **2\. Link and Ike are now growing more careful of Lucario and Mewtwo. They never said that they wanted them out, they just said that they basically could be considered dangerous (especially now that they both have idols). Would they try to get rid of him, or just simply do something beyond their control?**

 **3\. Wii Fit Trainer all of a sudden tells Pit that he's the only person in the game that seemed to never disrespect her in any way. Why do you all think she would tell him this and what could that mean?**

 **Vote on my pool if you havent already and I will see you all next week! (I am one person away from twenty voters)**


	37. Chapter 37: Day 29

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 37 - Day 29

 **(Alright, this chapter was supposed be to be posted yesterday, but then this chapter ended up way longer than I thought, so sorry for the delay, but it's here now for you all to enjoy.)**

 **Alright, time to get ready for vote off number eleven (AKA, the fourth member of the jury). Targets at the moment are Bowser and Wii Fit Trainer, both having Secret Advantages. However, Wii Fit Trainer can not even play her Legacy Advantage unless she gets to the final six. Bowser on the other hand could use his extra vote if he's in trouble as people say, but that wouldn't be enough, because if those six stay solid, it's a 6-5 vote with Bowser's alliance still being in the minority, so it basically doesn't matter. All this means that something big needs to happen. Again. But if that's the case, then what?  
**

 **Other than me announcing the next two competitors for "Emperors vs Knights", I can not wait to have you guys read what happens in this chapter. So with that being said, enjoy!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Day 29**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

Ten down, ten to go.

It was not uncommon for fans to be excited about the fact that there were only half the players remaining in Survivor. They typically thought of the first episode representing the first day of the season to seemingly be released just the day before with twenty castaways from the beginning, and then there were ten. The game was not exactly reaching the end, obviously. Ten happened to be still a big number in a game like Survivor.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge. This challenge is somewhat different than the last three immunity challenges. For today's challenge, you will all compete in a series of rounds. For the first round, you will each dig for a peg and navigate it through a table maze."

He held all five fingers up. "The first _five_ people that finishes move on to the next round, where you will then use four pegs to climb up an inclined wall. The first _two_ that finishes will move onto the final round where they will then solve a slide puzzle. _First_ person that finishes win immunity, guaranteed a one in nine shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council where someone be the eleventh person voted out of Survivor where they will become the fourth member of our jury. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity, survivors ready?"

Each individual of the Senshi tribe all stood behind a rope, getting into their own running position for a quick head start.

"... _ **GO!**_ "

And they were off, dashing to the individual, color coded flags for each person, signaling them where their pegs were. Almost immediately, Bowser had his.

"Wow!" Master Hand could not have helped the fact that he was amazed.

"Good thing I have claws..."

"Bowser already has his peg and he's moving onto the table maze!" Master Hand called. "...Wolf has his! They're both getting a good head start on that maze!"

The other eight knew that they needed to push themselves to their limit, especially at a challenge were castaways had to be eliminated to allow others to proceed. Lucario managed to get his peg moments later, followed by Mario, Ike, Sonic, and Link.

"Bowser and Wolf are about halfway through!"

"Got it." said Wii Fit Trainer, sprinting as fast as she could, Mewtwo and Pit quickly becoming frustrated.

"...Finally."

"...Whew, about time!"

"Everybody working on the table maze, now!"

"Come on, come on…" Bowser said working aggressively through the maze.

Within the next ten seconds, the koopa pulled it through and finished. He smashed the large green tile that was in front of him with his peg.

"Bowser moving on!"

O'Donnell then did the same.

"Wolf moving on!"

Unlike Bowser, Link's best interest was to keep his composure until the job was done; not panicking always played a part to his advantage, so it was no different for that particular challenge. However, by the time he made it, Ike had already beaten him to it.

"Ike and Link moving on!" Master Hand called. "One spot left!"

And that seemingly belonged to Lucario, since he managed to make up some time that was loss by not being one of the first to start on the table maze. He was getting close, and he eventually made it through and smashed his tile.

"Round one is over! Bowser, Wolf, Ike, Link, and Lucario are all moving on!"

"Is there at least a losers bracket?" asked Pit.

"Nope."

"Aw…"

"Alright, second round. Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

Dashing forward, the five remaining players used their pegs to begin to make their way up the wall.

"There are holes that can guide you through this part of the challenge. Remember, you don't have to use all four of them... You don't even have to use any of 'em..."

"Like that's possible..." Ike mumbled under his breath. He, Link, and Wolf were the three that were in the lead initially. However, Link just had to make a mistake. He forgot about one of the pegs that he previously used to get up higher. Unfortunately for him, he had to backtrack.

"Oh darn…" There went his chances of moving onto the next round. Yet, at least he wasn't Wolf O'Donnell who ended up sliding down a little bit.

"Wolf is having trouble. Ike getting very close."

And he was getting closer and closer by the second, and ended up being the lucky winner of round two.

"Ike moving on! We're looking for one more!"

Suddenly, Wolf and Link's chances of making it to the final round with Ike came back, due to Lucario taking his time to get something going, and the possibility of Bowser messing up. Though the further he went up the inclined wall, the further his chances of slipping up decreased. And unfortunately, for the other three, it was simply too little, too late.

"Bowser moving on to the final round!"

"Oh no..." Pit stared mumbling.

"That's what I thought!

Wolf facepalmed with a sigh shaking his head. "Stupid… I could've made it..."

"Alright, let's move on to the final round." Master Hand announced. "Ike versus Bowser. Let's see how bad each of them want immunity. Here we go. Survivors ready? _**GO!"**_

They ran right to the puzzle to begin work promptly. Neither were used to doing slide puzzles at all, due to one simply not having enough (or any) experience, and the other simply having no interest in doing so. Thus, an inference could have been made that there was a fair chance of either of them winning the challenge.

"Ike and Bowser. Both have yet to win immunity, and clearly neither of them plan to go home tonight."

"Sure don't…" Bowser refused to take his eyes off his puzzle.

"Come on Ike..." Pit's eyes remained focused as well, yet at the competitor and not the actual puzzle of course. It was literally impossible for him to even see it judging by where he was sitting.

"This is going by really quick. It's gonna be close!"

"..."

"..."

"...Done, done, done! I'm done!"

" _ **BOWSER WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY!**_ "

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Back on the very first sit out bench, Mario facepalmed in reaction.

"Wow…" Ike stared with a gradual head shake with hands on his hips. "I think I only needed a couple moves, and I would have gotten that necklace."

After the sigh, to prove his good sportsmanship, he made his way over to Bowser to shake hands. "Good game, man."

-/-

"Bowser, come on over."

With others clapping, Koopa did the same with a large smirk as he made his way over to turn around, allowing the host to confirm him being immune from the vote by hooking it around his neck.

"Bowser is safe tonight and guarantees himself a one in nine shot at winning this game. Losers, after twenty-nine very hard days, somebody will be voted out and will become the fourth member of our jury." He took a moment to look at Bowser and patted him on the shell. "It will not be you. Congrats."

 _"And here we have the worst case scenario. We **really** did not want Bowser to win individual immunity. Bowser winning immunity changes everything. Our next chance of getting rid of him has gone out the window and now we have to target somebody else!" A disappointed Pit stated._

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 29**

* * *

"Of all the days here, at long last I feel one hundred percent comfortable. This takes _a whole lot_ of crap off of my plate. Now _I'm_ the king of the castle, _**hahaha**_!"

 _"Bowser winning individual immunity changes everything." Wii Fit Trainer explained. "It completely changes our team plan, and now we have to target somebody else from his alliance, which is probably Mario at this point. That's our next biggest threat. However, we have to make sure he doesn't do anything sneaky and pull anybody in. Bowser himself has tried getting rid of him before mulitple times according to him and it backfired twice."_

"Okay, lemme get in the hammock. Nobody get in the hammock but me." The dragon-like turtle leaped right in, it being lucky enough to not fall down. "If anybody needs me, talk directly to my face. Other than that, I'm laying down until Tribal Council."

Mario rolled his eyes.

" _I've won some things in this game before, but this thing right here…" He took a moment to use all of his fingers to tap the necklace. "...this thing right here hits the spot. All this long time and I **finally** get the chance to catch a break. I am one hundred percent making it through Tribal Council and coming back here in one piece. So guess what? I'm not bringing my stuff tonight. Nope."_

 _Yet he sighed. "...Of course, as much as I want to just relax and chill for the rest of the day, which I_ _ **will**_ _do, I'm still on the bottom. My alliance clearly has to get something going. Since Mewtwo flipped, Mario, Sonic, and Wolf are on the chopping block."_

-/-

Instead of being in his usual comical, witty mood, Sonic the Hedgehog was instead worried and anxious, mainly in his eyes. He sat down in his usual spot in the shelter with a fist beneath his chin.

" _Okay, so here's the thing. Bowser won immunity, so he's safe. He's one hundred percent not going **anywhere**. He needed that necklace since he was clearly getting the axe tonight. But then he won. Now there's a one in three chance that I could be going home tonight, even though I'm not the obvious target thanks to Mario. I bet my rings on him being the one to have his name written down by him being part of the original Sumasshu tribe and him being seen as the next big threat right behind Bowser since Kong left. But anything can happen in Survivor, so the last thing I wanna do is quit... I have to talk to him."_

-/-

"...So it's _me_?"

"You surprised?"

"No I'm not, but it's me?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid..." Sonic shrugged his shoulders with a slight head shake. "Sorry, bro. It's just that your name has been written down so many times, the Tatakai Alliance finds it to blatant to ignore."

Mario still could not believe it. Of all the Tribal Councils he attended, his name always popped up at least once with the exception of the last tribal. It was as if the world was out to get him at that point. "...Okay, I'm not that mad or anything… even though I should be… But, what I have done to make me a big threat in this game? I have been thinking about this for the longest time. What have I done? All I did was try to convince Pit to flip a _long_ time ago and that couldn't even happen because my team kept winning immunity. Even when we swapped for the second time. _You_ were even there."

"I understand where you're coming from." Sonic nodded. "If it was me I would have said the same thing."

"I mean, I already had to deal with Bowser talking about me every five seconds back in the early days. Now even when we _both_ work together I'm _still_ public enemy number one? Ridiculous! Like I said, I'm not trying to get too angry but it's really irritating. Every time I turn around I always have to stay on my toes or else I'll be voted out. Look at Wolf. He flipped on them too! How come no one's even looking at him?" Mario just had to ask. "Mewtwo was not the only one that flipped in that Ganondorf vote."

"Maybe because they actually wanted to continue to work with him because for some reason they still find him to be trustworthy... or at least to an extent... But that's just my theory." Sonic lifted the palm of his hands up to the shoulders. "It's the only thing I can come up with. But I still believe he's definitely a threat, and the fact that not one person is after him is beyond me. We could try to throw him under the bus, but obviously we can't do that unless we just want to think about the next Tribal Council only. He put his tail on the line for us so it would be wrong for him to do him dirty. But other than him, there's me. I'm not the obvious target and I'm the least likely to go home in regards to the three of us, but that doesn't mean that I can't do anything."

 _"Mewtwo is not hopping back to our side, so he's out of the loop. I doubt Lucario will do anything. Mario doesn't think Pit will flip, so that leaves Link and Ike. ...But mainly it's Link that I needed to talk to. He did say that he apparently wanted to get rid of Ganondorf and was kept out of the loop. Sure, he could've just said that just to get rid of Ganon only to have himself stay with his old tribe, but then that would never have came out of his mouth. So maybe this is his chance to prove himself? Well, let's see..._ "

"Hey, before you go, who are we trying to get rid of? Is it still Wii Fit?"

"It's _still_ Wii Fit." Sonic nodded in confirmation. "We want that advantage _gone_."

-/-

"You think we should get more firewood right now so that we won't have to worry about getting it later?"

"That seems like a smart choice, Sonic, but I'm already about to head back into the woods to get more coconuts for everyone, anyway."

Link and Sonic were now interacting as they were away from the camp, walking along the pathway through the woods. Luckily for the former, he caught the latter wandering off to explore. He wished he would have dashed right to him, but he could not have afford to gain any more attention to himself.

"So, where's Ike?"

"Not sure. I think that it's his turn to tend to the fire." Link suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Why?"

"...Okay, I'm just gonna get straight to the point." Sonic placed a hand on his head, only to lift it to face Link. "Mario's the one that's going home, right?"

"Actually, yes. Thanks to Bowser." Link shook his head at the thought. "Maybe we should have gotten rid of him in the pre-merge and instead be stuck with Fox. Now we gotta deal with him for at least one more challenge…"

"Yeah." Sonic smirked with hands on his sides. "I guess I can understand how it feels. Your number one enemy is now safe and you just can't get rid of the guy, huh?"

"Exactly. It's very annoying. I mean, do I really think it is necessary to just let Bowser have his way by winning his way to the final Tribal Council? Perhaps if I was with him it wouldn't have been a problem. But we're not. We're in two different alliances and now he can't leave..."

"...Here's my only question. Why aren't you guys targeting Wolf?"

"We would target him, but the thing is, me and Ike haven't been strategizing with him much until we swapped because on day one on Tatakai. The plan was to have everyone vote for Wii Fit Trainer, except for Wii Fit Trainer of course, but our tribe won the first two immunity challenges. We couldn't vote somebody out if we already won. So, we figure that in the future, we could hopefully have trust with him again."

Sonic blinked. Inside, he could not have believed that he was one hundred percent correct. Such a theory was not a theory any more, but a straight up fact. "...What about your alliance? Anyone you think you can't beat? Wii Fit Trainer does have the Legacy Advantage which everyone knows about, and we have Mewtwo the flip-flopper."

"And I think you're right." The pointy-eared survivor agreed. "In fact, me and Ike have been talking about Mewtwo and Lucario interacting with each other a lot more these days. Ugh… It's definitely something to look out for because he could flip again… No one will be surprised if he does, but it's _when_ he will flip. _That's_ where I get concerned."

"You thought of getting rid of him?"

"Of course." He had no shame in nodding his head. "We don't want him having as much power as he could possibly get. But, the one reason on why I wouldn't do it right now is because if Bowser keeps winning immunity, then it could be great danger for my game… But then Mewtwo could be even more risky. ...Ugh..."

"I mean, sometimes you gotta be risky on your decision making." He reminded watching Link facepalm himself. "I would be frustrated as well if I was in your shoes, but like I said, being risky is what you gotta do sometimes. Mewtwo on the other hand takes it a bit too far..."

"I know. This game is hard, and this is one of the many reasons."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"...You know what, I guess I could try to get something going with you, Sonic…"

"Really?" His eyes immediately widened.

 _"Me and Sonic had a one on one conversation in the woods, and we could both see where the other person is coming from. He's a good person to talk to. We discussed about the pros and cons of Bowser winning immunity and Mewtwo backstabbing every remaining player in this game. Unlike Sonic, I gotta deal with both of them. I was afraid of Bowser possibly winning even more individual immunity challenges, but it's nothing compared to how afraid I am of Mewtwo. At least Bowser does not flip-flop every time his name is tossed around. If **he** can be loyal to Mario, Mewtwo has no excuse._"

"Really. One thing I will not allow someone to do is to dictate my game in the future just because of someone not thinking twice." Link raised a finger before folding his arms. "If I actually have a decent shot at making it to the end, I'd rather not have Mewtwo of all people being in the way. I could use him as a goat, but if he flips again, anyone could be targeted for whatever reason including me."

 _"I don't want to go against him so that he loses any trust he has with me, or the alliance in general. However, keeping Mewtwo could actually be a bad thing for me, because you never know with him. He says one thing and does the exact opposite. Yes, I could worry about him later just to avoid having a target on my back, but_ _then I thought of one past reward challenge in particular. That 'Knowing When to Pull the Trigger' phrase lit a fire under me. If I'm gonna pull the trigger, ...that could very well happen. And if I have to jump ship just to save myself in the long run, then I have no other choice."_

"You know what, at this point, I think now's the time to strike first. But, who's the one you guys want out now?"

"Right now it's best for us to stick with the vote for Wii Fit Trainer just because of that advantage. We don't think Mewtwo would flip immediately, so just write down Wii Fit Trainer, and talk to Ike to see what he thinks about it."

"Very well. I'll talk to him." He began to wander off. "It takes six votes to do it. Thank you for that conversation, Sonic."

-/-

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's the right choice to make tonight."

"...What?"

When Ike was informed by Link about the option he had to make something big happen in the end, to his immediate surprise, it was rejected. Immediately.

"I'm sorry. I honestly would flip with you. Trust me, I really would. But right now, I'm a threat, you're one of my allies, and at this moment the best decision for me is to continue to fight for my friends. In this case, it's you, Pit, Lucario, and even Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer."

Link sighed. "You're actually right…"

"I know I am." He nodded. "Not trying to sound arrogant here, but my name have been tossed around a lot lately, and the last thing I would want is to dig my own grave by making myself appear even more a threat to the other alliance."

" _Darn it…" Despite understanding his reasoning, Link was still disappointed. "I finally want to make a move in this game, but when I have the chance, Ike absolutely refuses to flip because he doesn't want to become a bigger target. Now, I have to come up with a different strategy to somehow get a person in my alliance to flip. Even though Ike was to me the most likely person to flip, it doesn't mean I don't have any other option. I have to do something. Me, Ike, Wolf, and Bowser all meshed together quite well back on Tatakai. ...And all four of us are conveniently still here. ...Hmm… Perhaps_ _ **that**_ _could be good for my game?"_

-/-

Link was then seen drinking from a coconut talking to Bowser, who was still in the hammock. Yes. When he said that he was going to spend more time in the hammock, he really meant it.

"Okay, so here's what happening with me lately. I'm trying to save your entire alliance right now, and I plan on jumping ship." He explained. "But there are ten people, and at least six has to have the majority. I want to flip, but I can't do that without Ike."

"..." All Bowser did initially was stare.

"...Uh..." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Perhaps I should have worded it differently with much better buildup. Sorry..."

 _"...Link?_... _ **Flipping**? ...What? I... Alright, then. ...This day keeps getting better and better!"_

"I don't know what's gonna happen tonight, but we should at least _try_ to do something. Look, I'm speaking player to player here. I have went after you, and tried to get you out of this game multiple times." For Link's game, he figured he needed to be as honest as possible. "I know that. But, forgive me. I need you here, and I need Ike and Wolf here as well... For a while..."

"...What do you mean?" Bowser lifted his head.

"Okay, does anyone in your alliance have an idol?"

"Not that I know of..." He looked off to the side for a quick moment.

Link sighed. "Well, you and Wolf are at the bottom, and my alliance is not targeting him at the moment. But peoples' minds could be easily changed eventually when it comes to him. Even if I'm unable to get another person to flip, at least none of us four are walking tonight. We need to make a plan."

"..." Now Bowser Koopa had completely sat up with a single blink. "...Us _four_?"

That was when Link formed a large smirk. "What if _we_... could have a final four,... with you, me, Ike, and Wolf?"

" _ **Now** people are promising final **four** deals with me? Today must be my lucky day! **Everything's** going my way, which is exactly the way I want it to. Mario may be the typical generic underground hero out here, but **I** became the underdog on day one, got saved multiple times by Wolf, won immunity today, someone's flipping to my alliance, and now I suddenly have a big shot at making it to the end because people are trusting me even though I'm at the bottom of the moment. And most of all…"_

Bowser smirked back. "I don't think we need Ike or anybody to flip. You're all we need."

"...How come?"

"Because…" His grin became evil within a split second. "I'm about to change the game."

"How?"

 _"Bowser Koopa is attacking tonight, people! Hold onto your kids because this is_ _ **not**_ _going to be a smooth ride! Bwhahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 29**

* * *

Mario, Bowser, Sonic, Wii Fit Trainer, Ike, Wolf, Pit, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Link. Ten down, ten to go. Ten people left the game, now the ten people that were wandering in the tribal remained. Whatever emotion they had, they knew they had to be ready for it. It was Survivor for a reason. One million dollars was a lot to every last individual, so they had no choice but to give it their all every single day.

"We'll now bring the members of our jury…"

They all turned.

"Ganondorf, Bayonetta,... and Donkey Kong voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Mario looked at him with a warm smile, while Mewtwo had the nerve to not even face him, much to peoples' face, obviously including Donkey Kong himself. Typically in Survivor, whenever one turned on an ally, they faced each other straight in the eyes to own their decision making. Mewtwo of course, did the exact opposite like there was nothing wrong.

"So, we now have exactly half the players gone from the game, and we now have ten people left that have a shot to win a million dollars." Master Hand observed. "Ike, have the stakes been raised?"

"Absolutely." Ike agreed. "The stakes have already been raised since the merge, and people are all over the place trying to stay in the game as long as possible due to all the chaos happening. I was on the chopping block, Wii Fit Trainer got votes, Mewtwo flipped, and now the pecking order has once again changed."

"And speaking of Mewtwo and Wii Fit Trainer," Master Hand said. "they're both hot topics at tonight's tribal. Wii Fit Trainer let's start with you first. You were the one that got votes last time. Why was that?"

"Well, after we came back to camp that night, we were wondering whatever the heck happened, and Wolf revealed that I had my Legacy Advantage because he thought he had to right to just go through my bag like a _cop_."

Wolf rolled his eyes.

"And as you say, Wolf is already annoyed that you even brought it up."

"I mean, master, she doesn't know what Survivor is." O'Donnell defended. "You wanna know as much stuff as possible, and Wii Fit Trainer didn't have her bag with her, so I took the only opportunity, and me and my alliance that remained tried making the move, but it didn't work because someone's ego is almost as big as this entire island."

"Mewtwo, he's gotta be talking about you." Master Hand held a hand out. "I don't know whatever conversations occurred out on the island, but you were the one that flipped."

"Clearly." He nodded. "The thing about myself is that even though my name was tossed around, even though it was never their intention on getting rid of me, it is still best for oneself to have the desire make a move in order to remain in the game safely."

"But the keywords were 'it was never their intention'." Bowser butted in raising a finger. "It wasn't our intention blindsiding you. When we were trying to get Bayonetta out, what made you think that _you_ were the target? Weren't you the one that helped getting rid of Ganondorf?"

All three members of the jury were locked onto what Mewtwo had to say.

"I am playing my game, you are playing your game. We have different gameplay styles, so we have to own up to it. It was my own desire to fight for my spot in the game, and I am confident about my place in it, now. I might have already been in a good position in this game, but it was necessary for me to make sure that I was even in _more_ of a good position in this game."

"..."

"...?"

Literally no sound came from anyone, since each and every single person within the entire Tribal Council area all had their eyes on Mewtwo, even in his own alliance, including Lucario himself.

"...Thank you for proving my point." was all Bowser could say.

"When you are playing a game for a prize, you can not just advance yourself to the next Tribal Council. You have to advance yourself to the point where you think you have a pretty decent shot at winning."

"I think what Bowser is trying to say is that there are ways that you can advance yourself further in this game without just worrying about what's going to happen right afterwards, without doing what you thought was necessary." Mario said. "You didn't _have_ to flip just to avoid having your name written down."

Bowser still never looked at his old tribe member. "Thanks... _I guess_..."

The plumber immediately rolled his eyes. "Wow, Bowser… We argue so much even if I'm on your side, you're still _hostile_ with me."

"It is what it is. We'll never get along, and that's simple as it gets. I'm just glad that I have immunity today because I definitely would have got votes tonight. So if I'm not going because of it, and Mario might be, at least it's him. Don't think that I'm going to cater to you just because we're now in the same alliance. No, that's not how it works in my book."

"But you do realize you have to be at least civil with him, right?"

His head slowly turned to Sonic as if he had another. "... _What_?"

"You have to have genuine conversations with him in order to be you know, _social_." He elaborated. "If you don't, it's gonna make Mario not trust you. We're already in the same alliance together and we can't afford to mess up at a time like this. That is why... _DK_ over there brought us all together and help each other take out a threat."

"And I might not be in the same alliance as you Bowser, but if I was in your shoes (which I know you do not wear), I would be rather um... elated to work with Mario, just because of the situation the two of you are in, no offense or anything."

"Whatever." He simply shrugged it off. "Whether you're right or not, it still doesn't mean that I _have_ to like him. For all we know, after this we could very well never see each other again. We can come up to each other to have strategic conversations all we want and it could mean _nothing_ outside of the game. I'm not gonna suck it up and start take a liking to him now."

"..." The plumber himself heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, at least we got somewhere..."

"So Bowser, like Mario, you are also at the bottom." Master Hand brought up. "Is Mewtwo perhaps running the show at the moment?"

"Probably so." He nodded. "He flipped on Ganon, and now he flipped on Donkey Kong. One was his ally and one was planning something to avoid a deadlock vote, but he flipped just for the sake of it, which I absolutely can't stand. But since Bowser Koopa won the challenge today, Mario is the secondary target and will most likely gets votes tonight."

"Again?"

"Yes." Mario nodded again. "Every Tribal Council I go to (except one), my name has always been thrown around for pretty much no reason. I didn't do much to make myself a target. Bowser was the first to toss my name out because he thought I was taking control of everything. Now we're working together and unfortunately this might be my last night unless people have other plans."

"And that's _exactly_ what you want." Master Hand pointed.

"Exactly is right, master. I think to myself every single day, 'Mama Mia, what is it that I'm doing so _wrong_? Am I _that_ much of a threat? Do they think I might get every jury vote or something?'"

"But in regards to other plans, that would basically mean that someone, including Mewtwo, would have to flip again." Wolf presumed.

"Once again," Mewtwo's annoyance level was beginning to rise. "you require as much security you can possibly get. I know I am a threat, so each day I have to give everything a hundred and ten percent. If that includes flipping repeatedly, then that is exactly what is necessary for you to do."

Bowser all of a sudden made a motion to Wolf to lean closer, to which he did since he was directly in front of the anthropomorphic turtle. Covering both hands, Bowser began whispering, much to literally everyone's astonishment..

Bayonetta had her hands over her mouth, while Donkey Kong uttered a few words. "Let the games begin..."

Wolf then got up, walked past Pit and then bent down to match the same height Sonic's, to which the hedgehog then whispered to Mario, completely disregarding Lucario in the process.

Mewtwo just folded his arms and shook his head with his eyes pointing at the sky, signaling that he did not even care anymore.

Sonic then hopped up to head to Ike, causing the rest of the human's alliance to watch.

"Are you voting with us tonight?" Sonic spoke with him face to face.

"Are you _sure_ on this? Are we changing it or not?" Mario talked lowly with Bowser..

"Do you think we have enough votes, though?" Sonic all of a sudden was now with Wolf.

"Bowser just told me to stick to the plan." He promptly answered. "That's all he said. I don't know anymore. We're just gonna go up to the urn and vote to get it over with. Let's just sit down."

Right when Mario was seen being the last person heading back to his seat after Wolf and Sonic, Pit out of nowhere got up and wandered to Ike.

"What did Sonic tell you?"

"He just told me that I was safe tonight. Just stick to the plan and vote off Mario."

Lucario then got back up along with Mewtwo, who finally wanted in on the conversation. "I'd like to know what is going on…"

"Bowser's just getting desperate. Don't worry." Pit waved both hands in front of him, yet Lucario could see his anxiousness clearly.

"What if one of them has an idol that we don't know about?" Lucario asked. "Is that why this is going on right now?"

The dragon, turtle-like create was still murmuring to Wolf to reassure everything.

"Okay,... now Bowser's still talking." Pit pointed. "Should we change the plan? Save Mario for later and vote for somebody else?"

"If we are, then I would not mind doing that." Mewtwo sighed. "We can not even sit down for a simple tribal discussion. This is ridiculous..."

With a few more seconds passing, everybody finally ended their whispering conversations and were now all back in their original seats.

"... **Wow**." was all the host of the show could say. "Ike, what just happened?"

"From what I saw, Bowser got annoyed and started scrambling, and then it was all just total chaos." He chortled a little.

"What's wrong with whispering?" He asked. "Other people have done it."

"The thing is, you are already on the bottom. I figured that there would be no point." Lucario said. "Even though you currently have the individual necklace which you are one hundred percent not giving away, there is no need for you to scramble."

"Well, since I'm already on the bottom, I still think that we should send a message. There are a lot of threats out there, so everyone needs to continue targeting them unless you want your game to be messed with. Kill or be killed..."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Wii Fit Trainer.

Eye roll. "...Master, we should vote."

"Definitely."

"Yep."

"Let's get to it."

"I'm ready."

"Come on!"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"... _Alright_." It was his turn to laugh. "All of a sudden it's a crazy tribal. Let's see how this is gonna play out. It _is_ time to vote. Pit, you're up."

As the current three jury members all eyed Pit as he got up from his spot, he sighed shaking his head multiple times. Link, Bowser, Mewtwo, and Wii Fit Trainer all followed one-by-one.

"I don't know _what_ just happened, but I think people should just calm down and have a cup of hot tea with honey."

Afterwards it was Wolf, Ike, Lucario, Mario, and then Sonic.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go. I feel that no matter happens, with you being in the game, it could cause some serious damage to my gameplay. I wanna _win_."

Once the anthropomorphic creature sat down, Master Hand 'nodded', concluding the voting session. "I'll go tally the votes…"

"Master,"

All eyes suddenly locked themselves onto Bowser, him standing on his two feet before pulling something out of his shell.

"I found this thing right here on day whatever, and I think now is the perfect time to use it."

"Okay. What do you have?"

"I have an _extra vote_."

That blew the minds of everyone except Link, who was simply watching.

"...What?" Pit was speechless.

"You're gonna cast it tonight?"

"I am."

"Alright." Master Hand 'nodded' once more. "Bowser has an extra vote, which means that he can vote twice at this Tribal Council. Bowser, you're up."

Walking past the stunned jury, he grinned proudly as he marched right back up to the voting urn to vote for a second time. Upon returning, the smirk on his face wouldn't let go.

Mario kept on staring. " _Seriously_?"

All he received was a rapid head shake. "I ain't playin'..."

"I'll go tally the votes…"

Wolf turned around to speak with Bowser briefly. "Where'd you find that at?"

"In the tool box."

The white large hand came back to place down the urn. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

Moment of truth.

"..."

O'Donnell was the one that actually answered it with his head shaking.

"..."

Lucario watched everyone to see how everyone was going to react.

"..."

Mewtwo decided to simply stare at the ground with crossed arms, greatly annoyed at what just occurred. All he cared about at that point was going back to camp. ...If he survived, that is.

"...Okay." He said. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Opening the urn, Bayonetta grabbed Donkey Kong's shoulder with a grin of excitement.

"First vote…"

Sonic bit his lip.

"...Mario."

His head went back as he stared into the sky with a heaved sigh. Pleased, Ike nodded as he continued to wait for the rest of the votes to be read.

Mewtwo simply shook his head.

"...Wii Fit Trainer."

She threw her hands up in disbelief and annoyance.

"All that whispering for nothing, I guess…" Donkey Kong said.

"Mario's gone." Ganondorf hypothesized.

"What about the extra vote?" Bayonetta recalled.

"Mario."

"Wii Fit Trainer. Two votes Wii Fit Trainer, two votes Mario."

"Mario. Three votes Mario."

Lucario blinked and his eyes shifted to the plumber.

"We're tied. Three votes Wii Fit Trainer, three votes Mario."

"Keep on reading…" Wolf murmured to no one in particular.

"Mario."

"Tied again. Four votes Wii Fit Trainer, four votes Mario."

Mewtwo rotated his head all the way to Bowser's, who only glared in return. Mario slowly rocked himself side to side in his seat in attempt to relieve his nervousness, but no matter how hard he tried, his level of nervousness was still shown in front of everyone.

Link had a finger beneath his chin.

"Wii Fit Trainer."

Her mouth fell to the floor. Pit and Lucario glanced around at certain members of the tribe constantly, Mewtwo beginning to lower his head.

"Is she really...?" Bayonetta was near at a loss for words.

"Tied again."

At that point in time, Mario's eyes completely widened. Sonic was frozne still with Wolf, yet Bowser slowly lifted his head up with his evil smirk.

"Five votes Mario, five votes Wii Fit Trainer, one vote left…"

Ike all this time had remained silent.

"...Wait, so that means…" Sonic trailed off.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and the fourth member of our jury… Wii Fit Trainer."

At least that extra vote was more fancy than usual. Bowser's clapped loudly. Wolf chose to do the same out of complete relief.

"You need to bring me your torch."

" **Wow** …" She slowly stood up. "You guys have just shown the jury that you all have absolutely _no_ boundaries at all. Whoever flipped, I wish for you to be voted out next."

Pit took a glance at Mewtwo, who glared back at him harshly, causing him to promptly look back at Wii Fit Trainer.

Link just sat tall and straight as if he had no regrets.

"Wii Fit Trainer, the tribe has spoken."

Watching her torch being snuffed, she stared at it before shaking her head in great disappointment. Her new fellow jury members saw that, and it made Bayonetta whisper only so that DK and Ganon could hear.

"We are going to be one big happy family soon..."

"Time for you to go."

With that, she left down the stairs and out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, I guess that's what you call _unpredictability_." Master Hand concluded. "I can tell that there's gonna be a lot of shocked reactions and a lot of confusion back at camp. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Bowser** **\- Wii Fit Trainer x2**

 **Link** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Mario**

 **Lucario** **\- Mario**

 **Wolf** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Ike** **\- Mario**

 **Pit** **\- Mario**

 **Sonic** **\- Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Wii Fit Trainer** **\- Mario**

 _ **10th Place:**_ **Wii Fit Trainer**

* * *

" _I had a great time here. I was not supposed to go home tonight, but somebody from my alliance flipped on me, and then there was the extra vote, which means that someone planned for this entire thing to happen. I don't know who did it because I don't wanna jump to conclusions and assume it was Mewtwo, but whoever did it, I find it to make no sense at all. When I find out who flipped when I come back as part of the jury, I'm not gonna give them my vote if they even make it to the end. Hey, at least I finally get to relax and perform my workout routines at Ponderosa. I have the Legacy Advantage, but I obviously can't use it anymore and I need to give it to someone else. So, because of him being one of the few people that I actually like and respect, I'm going to will my Legacy Advantage to Pit."_

* * *

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Mario, Bowser, Link, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, Ike, Pit, Sonic**

* * *

 **Wow...**

 **Well, there's a couple things I can say. Gotta give credit to Sonic, Bowser, and Link. And also, at long last, after twenty-nine days, Wii Fit Trainer has finally left the game. So for those of you who were never a fan of her, hope you feel relieved that the great thorn in your side has been removed because of this lol. Sonic managed to convince Link to flip, and despite Ike not wanting to go with his plan at all, he still blindsides Wii Fit Trainer thanks to Bowser's extra vote. To me this has to be the most exciting vote off since Ganondorf!**

 **Even though it seemed as if Bowser didn't need to win immunity, I'm now starting to think that he kinda did. If he didn't, Link would have been one hundred percent set on getting rid of him, and he would have been sent to the jury. So I believe Bowser won immunity at the absolute perfect time! I can't believe he has even made it this far despite being on the bottom since day two!**

 **So anyway, I hope this late chapter was worth the wait! Now it's time to reveal the next two castaways that are set to appear in "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights". I hope you are all familiar with Luigi (LOL). He is set to appear and will be on the Knights tribe.**

 **Now for the Emperors tribe, it's time to reveal the first wildcard castaway to appear, explaining the reason to why it's gonna be a crossover between Super Smash Brothers and Game X-over Fanfictions. ...Meet Freddy Fazbear from the Five Night's at Freddy's series. ...Yep.**

 **I can tell that you all have quite a lot of questions. You can ask me in the reviews and I will reply to you either via PM or in the next chapter. All I can say is that Freddy will be an anthropomorphic character and not a robot animatronic.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. This first one is rather simple. Did the vote surprise you in anyway? Who did you expect to go home?**

 **2\. What do you expect to happen right after the castaways return to their camp?**

 **3\. What do you think of Wii Fit given her Legacy Advantage to Pit?**

 **4.** **What are your thoughts on the latest revealed castaways?**

 **Wii Fit Trainer's chapter for "Kodai Island - Ponderosa" will be released next Thursday. Vote on my poll if you haven't already of your top five players so far and I will see you all next week!**


	38. Chapter 38: Day 30

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 38 - Day 30 Part 1

 **(*Sighs* Late again. But unlike last time, the only reason to why this chapter is late was because of my stupid laptop charger. I need to get another one...)**

 **Alright. After another shocking blindside, Power Sumasshu has the numbers once again as it is 5-4. And now because of what happened, for the first time in this game, Mewtwo the Pokemon is at the bottom after being in the majority for the past four weeks lol.**

 **But yeah, Bowser like I said made a bold move by not playing his extra vote at the final twelve, where there was an obvious potential rock drawing situation. If he used it, Wii Fit Trainer wouldn't have went home and Bowser, Mario, Sonic, and Wolf would still be on the bottom. Nevertheless, he couldn't have pulled it off without Link and Sonic.**

 **So at this point, the power has once again shifted, and there are nine people left in the game. At this point, we are in the middle of the jury phase. After the other six jurors get voted out, we will then have our final three. So if any of your favorites are still in the game, please continue to root for them!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Night 29**

* * *

Ike sighed with a shake of his head. "Brilliant move you guys. Gotta give credit where it's due..."

 _"Oh... my... **Star Spirits**. I can't believe this. My plan worked **perfectly**. Without **question** , this is the best day of my life out here. Everything went my way and the way **I** wanted to do it!_ _Not only Link flipped to my alliance, but I timed my extra vote just right. At long last I am finally in a position of power. I did not even need Mario or even Wolf! BAM! **That's** what I'm talking about! Never mess with this Koopa, baby!"_

"Good play, man." Wolf himself shook hands with Bowser. "I did not know about that extra vote you had, but I not gonna give you the same treatment Fox gave me, haha. So,... who's the newest member in our alliance?"

"Was not me this time…" Mewtwo shook immediately.

"But if you didn't flip, who did?" Pit questioned.

"I did."

Pit, Lucario, and Mewtwo were all standing still being mute.

"...Are you _serious_?" Pit blinked only once.

"Meh, I actually have a pretty valid reason to." Link folded his arms. "I'm just gonna tell it like it is. When I'm in an alliance with someone I don't trust, it is not the best for my game. Once you break that trust, especially in Survivor, it is hard to get it back. So I figured if I was being lied to again, I'd rather have the upper hand for the long run, unless I just sit back and let them ruin my game."

 _"There was no way I was planning on putting up a show just to cover my tracks after that tribal." Link shook his head. "I wanted to be one hundred percent honest and I wanted to say how it is. I own up to flipping, I explain why, and I make sure my action is justified. At least I don't flip just because I feel like it and make me look like I am someone that is untrustworthy. You can't work with people you can't trust in this game. You... You just can't..."_

Mewtwo groaned, already knowing where the conversation was heading, yet Link's point confirmed everything.

"Mewtwo already flipped twice." He elaborated. "I was actually thinking about what was the right decision for me all day long, and I finally decided about fifteen minutes before tribal. And then during Tribal Council, my decision was _locked_ based on what Mewtwo said. I knew I had to strike first before he could get a chance to."

"My apologies..." Link was lucky enough for the Survivor Gods to not give Mewtwo the ability to kill another just based off of looks, even though he was staring straight back at him, yet Mewtwo's was obviously anything but a glare, and the Pokemon's tone of voice did not ease the situation either. "I was unaware that you are _psychic_."

"I'm not psychic, and that's just how it is." Link nodded. "You can predict, but you can't read minds here. How was I supposed to know of what were you gonna do next? You can give your word that you are not flipping all you want, but actions speak louder than words, and the only way you can express your truth is by whatever name you write down at Tribal Council and that goes for anyone. And while I'm at it, you and Lucario have been speaking with each other quite often as of late. Therefore, another reason to why I did what I had to do..."

"..." Lucario had no words.

"Yeah about that, do you two have something going on?" Sonic asked. "I hear that you two are helping out each other after your second flip, Mewtwo, and this is coming from a guy that is not even the same alliance... at this moment..."

"Exactly." Link could not have agreed more. "Lucario, I have a great feeling that you are a big reason to why Mewtwo flipped again."

"Once again, I did not know that you are psychic." Mewtwo repeated. "That's all I have to say. Now if you excuse me…"

As they all watched Mewtwo wander off in frustration, Lucario turned back around to Link.

"I am just going to say that it was a well timed, calculated move to strike this alliance. You are smart, but what I also realize is that you could be a person that I might have to look out for."

Watching walk off, everybody else began to separate, with the exception of Ike.

"Did you know about that extra vote?"

"Yes." Link nodded. "Bowser told me. I was the only one that knew. I guess he wanted to shock his own alliance and leave everybody else in the dark. He already doesn't like being told what to do, especially by Mario, so he decided to play his own game today."

"Honestly Link," Ike began to smile a little. "that was pretty well played. Of course I'm not going to be mad at you because I wanted to jump ship as well. I didn't, but I still have no regrets. All I was thinking was 'Good thing I wasn't part of it cause now I don't have to worry about people being mad'."

Link ended up chuckling a little. "Thanks."

"Even though I'm in the minority now, at least I can use Lucario and Mewtwo as shields to protect so that I can continue to be safe. I will tell Pit this so that I won't have to worry about him flipping and putting me in a bad situation."

" _I think I'm the only one in my alliance that's not mad at Link." Ike recalled. "We were together since day one and because of it, it was the reason to why he approached me wanting us to flipped together. I declined, but thanks to Bowser he still did it. So, I gotta give him props for that."_

"I have a feeling you will be safe for quite a while." Link slowly grew his grin.

"...Why?"

"Okay, we need to tell Wolf this, too. ...I'm planning on a final four with you, me, Wolf, and Bowser."

Ike's jaw almost instantly dropped.

" _Now he's telling me that he wants me in a final four with himself, Wolf, and Bowser! So I'm nearly jumping out of my skin right now. Not only I'm in the minority, but I didn't have to do anything! I can stay in the minority, still know what's going on, and still ha ing the opportunity to make some moves so I can make it to the end! Guess all I have to thank the first tribe swap. If this plan works, we will take control of this game and get rid of these other five players who don't know what's coming to them. When Eolf finally hears about it, we just need to stick together and pick them off one by one."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 30**

* * *

As people were around the shelter talking, Pit was rummaging through his bag trying to retrieve his extra set of clothes before he suddenly saw something that caused him to almost gasp, covering his mouth immediately with fear in his heart that he could have made a mistake.

Bowser was lying down in the shelter complaining to himself. "Chicken sounds good right about now. I am _starving_..."

Looking around nimbly, he got up and walked off into the woods. Better safe than sorry.

 _"So as I was going through my bag, I suddenly see an envelope that has the words 'SECRET ADVANTAGE' written on it. I was in total shock. ...Did I do something? ...Did someone saw anything special in me?"_

He was then seen reading the contents. "Congratulations, you have found the Legacy Advantage. This was Wii Fit Trainer's Legacy Advantage that she found on day one. You can use it when there are six people in the game. If you get voted out the island before then, you must will it to someone. ...I guess Wii Fit Trainer really likes me!"

" _Wii Fit Trainer got completely blindsided last night, and now I'm back on the bottom. My name is going to be written down at one point. Even if my name is not going to be written down at the time, I have to use it anyway for extra safety. So, I'm going to be in the final six, and when I use this, I am coming to the final five no matter what anyone says."_

* * *

 **Day 30**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

It was now time for the next Reward Challenge. Each of the remaining nine players walked along the sand to the single, purple mat standing in the center.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's Reward Challenge?" Master Hand asked. "First off, I'm gonna tell you what you're playing for. Today, you're playing for a barbecue."

Instant reaction.

"That's right." He 'nodded'. "A nice barbecue with all the food you can think of including ribs, chicken, and everything in between."

"Yes!" Bowser lowered his fist. If all worked well, he would have gotten exactly what he desired.

"I gotta win this one today." Ike smirked. "Me and chicken get along quite well."

"Also…" Master Hand continued. "You're playing for… your loved ones."

That made literally everybody stand still in complete silence expressing all types of astonishment and disbelief. However, in the mix of reactions, it also included at least a few people getting emotional.

"Mario, let's get your bro out here." He then turned west just enough to see a pathway. "Luigi, come on out!"

Eyes filled with joy, Mario witnessed his brother dash from the pathway. Imagine being on a random island all the way in Japan, surrounded by complete strangers for thirty days, with a limited amount of food, and having to constantly converse with everyone to avoid having one's name being tossed around, all the while getting about an hour of sleep, thinking about the ones that were left behind back at home. No shocker that it was the most emotional Mario had ever been.

"Not surprised you're still here." Luigi was already embracing Mario. "These last four weeks have been the slowest ever."

As they were busy celebrating, Sonic already had his hands over his eyes while Ike had his head hung down low staring at the sand.

"Mario," The host of the show started. "your brother just said that he's not surprised that you're still in this game. What does that mean?"

While choked up, he began to elaborate. "He knows that I'm a fighter. Me and him are always exploring and adventuring everywhere when we're not plumbing. The only difference is that this time, I'm stranded on an island with nineteen different strangers that everyone's forced to work with. When you can't trust anyone in this game, you know you have to advance yourself further, anyway. But if we were in this game together, he would be the very first person I go to."

"Alright. Luigi, take a spot a bench." Watching the green-capped plumber walk off, it was time to introduce the next loved one. "Pit, here comes Palutena."

The woman with green haired ran out immediately, while Pit already had his hands out as he met halfway.

"You're still the same, Pit."

"Y-You're still the same, too, Lady Palutena." Pit said, wiping tears from his eyes as they continued to hug, before turning to Master Hand. "She's always thinking of me everywhere I go and she… it's just that for the first time in thirty days, I finally feel relieved."

"Must feel nice." Master Hand answered. "Okay Palutena, take a spot on the bench next to Mario's brother, Luigi. "

"Lucario, you might as well be next. I can just tell." Master Hand observed. "Let's bring your trainer out. Dawn, come on out!"

As the blue Pokemon glanced straight ahead, he gradually paced over the moment he saw his trainer ran right up to him. They were in a hug instantly, with the trainer dodging his chest spike with ease, as if she already hugged Lucario a million times prior, which she most likely did based off of inferences.

"Wow." The giant hand said in amazement. "Lucario, she just hugged you, yet it's like she almost completely ignored your chest spike."

"Master, I've been with her for so many years, it's like she knows me from inside and out." He elaborated, wiping tears from his eyes. "She's not just my trainer, she's simply a special… friend of mine."

"Dawn, Lucario just said a powerful statement, here. He says that you two have known each other for quite a long time."

"It's true." The Pokemon Trainer was holding onto him as if he was a small puppy. "That's the thing. Everyone here hasn't seen the ones they are closest to in quite a while. And since we've known each other for quite a while, it's like they disappeared just like that. I'm sort of like a um... 'mother' in a way, since he never got a chance to remember his biological... Oh, I'm sorry..."

His head was hung down lower.

"Alright, Dawn. Take a spot on the bench." Master Hand pointed before looking at Link. "Alright Link, you're turn. Your friend Zelda is here."

Unlike Mario, Pit, and Lucario, Link was actually down on his knees, hiding his tears behind his hands. Some of his fellow castaways smiled, with Ike even beginning to clap. When Zelda finally arrived, Link got back up on his feet after a hand was placed on his shoulder. They remained still for at least a dozen seconds.

"I look horrible..."

"No you don't, you look great, like you've been fighting a war for a month. That is something to be proud about."

Link actually beat Master Hand in regards of who was going to speak first. "We've know each other for years, and have best friends for all this time. She's always been very wise no matter what the situation is... I don't think there's anything else that needs to be said."

That made most of the people on the beach laugh.

"I was remembering this the whole time." Zelda nodded, laughing as well. "I promise that'll be the first thing we do when you come home."

Once Zelda was told to head out to the bench with the other loved ones, Bowser was the next one to go. "Bowser, unlike everyone else, you have a son you left behind... Unlike every other season of the show, this season, you are literally the _only_ parent out here."

"J-Just bring him out, please!"

Unlike all the other loved ones, Bowser Jr. chose not to run, as he was already had tears streaming down his face, wiping them away as much as he could. Thus, Bowser did the running for him picking him up to kiss him on his cheek.

After that moment, they remained hugging for quite a while.

"It's probably rare to see him of all people cry, haha..." Ike joked with a smile.

"I… I… I didn't leave just one child behind, I left behind all _eight_ of my children. I have eight kids, and some of them are big fans of the show, and they happened to be one of the biggest reasons that I'm out here. Now when I get back, they're gonna get excited about um,... s-seeing me on um, TV and everything, not even having any idea of what I'm going through. It's just…"

He looked at Bowser Jr. again. "I love you, son."

That once again caused many people to smile at the scene.

"Alright next up, Mewtwo." Master Hand stated. "This one might be interesting."

For the very time in the game, Mewtwo was vulnerable. A single tear was all that was needed.

"Let's get Red out here!"

Like Link, Mewtwo chose not to move an inch. Yet, he simply stood there and waited for his loved one to emerge from the pathway. By the time he did, a few tears continued to stroll down as he ended up receiving the hug first, only to hug back after a couple seconds.

Red was the one that decided to speak for him. "I, uh… E-Even though, I-I'm not considered to be… his personal Pokemon trainer (he'd rather not have someone to be his trainer by the way, haha) ...I… He knew he had to pick someone to be his loved one. We're not around each other 24/7, but I am one of the few people that... understands where he's coming from. So uh,... here I am..."

"Wow." Master Hand said. "So Mewtwo, your story is clearly different from everyone else."

"Indeed it is." He answered. "I… All I can say is that if someday I am ever forced to have a trainer, it would be _him_."

"Alright, then. Wolf... Wait a minute, you're laughing."

"Yeah, I am. You know what, bring the man out here." He gestured.

"Alright, let's do it." The master of the show rotated around. "Panther, your friend's waiting."

Within a few seconds, O'Donnell and his teammate hugged it out before Wolf began to talk again.

"This man right here is a Survivor superfan. He's been watching since season one." He said. "He was the one who introduced me to it, and we both applied. I don't know if he'll make it on here, but right now I'm here. I got the call, so I figured this is the least I can do, so I'm literally living his dream."

"I'm not jealous." The purple anthropomorphic panther shrugged.

"Interesting story." Master Hand could not have helped but chortle. "Alright, Panther. Time to sit on the bench for now. We got two people left. Sonic, you ready to see your sister?"

"Bring here out here, master." He was wiping tears away.

"Sonia, come on out!"

The pink hedgehog dashed out immediately, and so did he. With both running up to each other, by the time they hugged, both of them actually almost fell down. It was somewhat amusing to a couple of Sonic's fellow castaways.

"You're always away all the time but I love you." Sonia was bawling her eyes out.

"Well, l-let's just e-enjoy this while it lasts. ...Okay?"

Sonia then turned to everyone watching, embracing her older brother as if he was her only chance of being safe. "He's always away no matter where he goes. I'm used to it. We all are back at home. But he's on _Survivor_. Sure it may not be a big deal compared to everything else he's gone through, but this is different."

"Sonic," said Master Hand. "Sonia just stated that she's used to see you away, but this time it's apparently different. She's put emphasis on the word _Survivor_. Does that make a whole lot of difference?"

"No doubt it does." Sonic replied. "She might not know exactly what it's like only because she hasn't lived on this island for the past thirty days, but she's at least picturing it and it's easily understandable on why she chooses to be emotional _this_ time."

With her giving a kiss on his cheek, she walked off to the bench.

"Alright, one last person." The game show host put his hand out to Ike. "Ike, you ready?"

"I've been ready, man." He was already walking over.

"Mist, come on out! Your brother is ready more than ever!"

With the younger sibling running out, she held her arms out as Ike instantly grabbed on her and pulled her up, obviously being the most vulnerable he had ever been in Survivor.

As they both continued to be in tears, Ike finally talked. "Like most people, it's my dream to come out here. People always have different motivations to come out here and do well and play all you can for… e-everyone you love b-b-back at home. S-She's the closest loved one I have left."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she is. B-Both of our parents are dead, s-so…"

Crying even harder, no other words were spoken. After a long while, Master Hand then broke the silence after the two siblings received looks of sympathy from literally everyone.

"Alright, Mist take a spot on the bench. So, you are all playing for a barbecue with your loved ones. For today's challenge, you will be attached to a rope that is tangled around several obstacles. You will have to jump over and climb through the obstacles in order to untangle and make your way to the finish. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, playing for a reward. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

With their loved ones cheering them on, the survivors dashed out and quickly made their way to the obstacle, feeling the most motivation since day three, with the exception of Bowser when it came to the last individual immunity challenge.

Wolf, Ike, Link, and Sonic were in the lead right out of the gate. Pit, Lucario, and Mario tried their best to keep up while Mewtwo and Bowser were trying their absolute hardest to not get behind early in the challenge. Yet, it was easier said than done. Challenges like those, someone had to be first, and someone had to be the last. And when it came to those two, they absolutely loathed it.

"Don't give up, dad!"

"Wolf and Ike aren't messing around." Master Hand took visual notes as usual. "But Sonic and Link are right on their tail. Sonic's speed has been helpful in quite a lot of challenges. Will that be an advantage here?"

"You can do it, Sonic!"

It was clear that Mewtwo was not the best when it came to it. Even though he was not bad at it, when comparing him to the rest, he was second to last. Cursing under his breath, he sped up a little to have something going.

Within a few more seconds of climbing over, under, and through the obstacles without getting tangled up like Bowser, Link and Ike were getting a rhythm going with the ropes. O'Donnell was attempting his hardest, but with most of the people competing, they were slowly tiring themselves out.

"Bowser not rushing at all, but he's not panicking, not giving up. Link's getting very close! Ike not messing around! ...Wolf catching up, now!"

Ike was throwing himself through the course, Wolf was aggressively picking up the pace, and Link was simply handling it quickly and carefully.

"Link's at the end, now! Is he gonna pull it off?"

Without panicking throughout the entire challenge, Link was through the course. Nimbly, he ran right out to the finishing post to tap it.

" _ **LINK WINS REWARD!**_ "

Zelda cheered jumping up and down before hastily stepping down the bench and running directly to Link, falling right into his arms.

"You did it! You did it!"

"I did it for you."

Watching the celebration, some of Link's fellow castaways began to get emotional again.

"Oh I feel so guilty…" Link simply stared.

"Okay, Link." Master Hand went up to him. "Here's the deal. You will go to a barbecue with your loved one, and you know that you're going to bring other people with you. Choose one person."

"Alright." Link nodded before turning to Ike. "Okay, so obviously I have to choose you first. I bet if anyone would have won, you would have been one of the people that would get picked no matter what."

"Ike and Mist, come on over." said the master as both immediately dashed up to Link. Both siblings hugged Link as a thanks.

"Alright, Link. Choose another."

"Bowser and his son."

"Wow. Without hesitance at all."

Like Ike and Mist, both Koopas hugged the original Tatakai member as well.

"I'm gonna have to pay you back somehow outside of this game." Bowser said.

"Don't worry about it." Link told him. "It's Survivor and like Ike, you are the obvious chose. Like Master Hand said, you are the only parent out here."

"Alright, Link. Choose a third person."

"..." This was when Link's decision making suddenly became difficult. It was the dreaded consequence of winning the loved ones challenge. So in his mind, he had no intentions on raising suspicion based off his choices, yet at the same time, he desired to choose for his advantage, yet not in a way that was inconsiderate at the time.

Suddenly, he thought of a plan. "...Sonic."

The two anthropomorphic hedgehogs were already hugging before they even approached Link, pulling of an Ike and Mist once they did.

"Alright, Link. _One_ more person. Keep in mind, after you choose this last person, you will have everyone else say goodbye to their loved ones and send them back to camp where they will just have... 'the usual'."

"And that's the hardest part…" Link bobbed up and down in understanding.

While all eyes were locked on to Link, each one of them were begging in their minds to pick them. ...Well, all except for Wolf who had his arms folded. To the lupine, he knew very well that he was the least likely person to be picked by anyone.

"...Lucario."

With widened eyes, Lucario slowly kneeled down as more tears flowed out of his eyes. Seconds later, he was helped back on his feet by Dawn as they both made their way over.

"T-Thank you." an emotional Dawn stated, with Link nodding afterwards.

"Alright." Master Hand concluded. "Mewtwo, Wolf, Mario, and Pit, say goodbye to your loved ones."

"Do well, Pit."

"Win for me man. Okay?"

"See ya soon, bro."

"I'll see you around, Mewtwo. You can tell me all about it!"

With their final goodbyes, they were then sent back to camp before the game show host faced the remaining five survivors.

"Alright Link, Ike, Bowser, Sonic, Lucario, and loved ones, head out and enjoy!"

" _I heavily relied on sympathy for that decision, and I needed to let them all know how difficult it was for me to decrease their chances of being bitter. And even though I really wanted to pick everyone in my secret alliance, I chose Lucario of all people so that way if he's planning on plotting something, if I'm around him, then I'm more likely to figure out what his intentions are… unless he chooses to lie… But hey, it's worth a try, right?"_

* * *

 **...Yeah, I don't think I gave you guys a heads up on the loved ones visit, but here it is, haha.**

 **Of all people, Link won the challenge, but of course he had a difficult decision to make. He even picked Lucario, knowing that his head is really on the chopping block this time, who has been playing a really quiet game up until now.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How would the others feel that they were not chosen at the challenge? Did Link pick the right people?**

 **2\. Would the Legacy Advantage really work in Pit's favor?**

 **3\. Seems that the final four alliance is getting ready to be in play as long as everything goes as planned. Would you agree?**

 **Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you all next week!**


	39. Chapter 39: Day 30 Part 2 and Day 31

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 39 - Day 30 Part 2 and Day 31

 **Okay, so here we are now. The challenge winner of the Loved Ones visit was Link, and he chose Ike, Bowser, Sonic, and Lucario, leaving Mewtwo, Wolf, Pit, and Mario in the dust. Interesting strategy. So today, we are going to see what will everyone talk about, and how the castaways interact with their loved ones on the reward.**

 **I just can't believe we are down to nine people. At this point, the numbers are gonna shrink down pretty quickly, and then we will eventually get into the final three. Survivor could clearly be unpredictable, so if some of you already have a winner pick, you'd better hope that nothing happens to him, since all three female castaways of the season are gone! Lemme respond to this guest review and we'll get started.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yeah, if Wolf is not mad at Link at all, that final four alliance could be possible if things go according to whatever they have planned in the future. As for Pit, there's the final four alliance, and Lucario and Mewtwo both have idols. He could go somehow, but at this point he could either make it far, or he will unexpectedly voted out.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 30**

* * *

Back at the Senshi camp, Mewtwo, Pit, Mario, and Wolf were all surrounding themselves around the fire. The atmosphere was mostly silent, yet a few words managed to escape peoples' lips occassionally.

"Well, it's a lot easier feeding four people, anyways." Wolf shrugged. "Certainly much quieter as well, so this is something I could easily get used to..."

" _Even though I would have loved to enjoy that meal with Panther, knowing how much we both love the game, I shouldn't be mad. Why would I? The only way I would have went on that reward was if I would've won, which I should've just to screw everyone over, haha. Now I'm stuck with Mario, Mewtwo, and Pit. When Master Hand called over the last person to join Link for the reward, in my mind I'm like, 'Wow, Lucario over Mario really?'. But I guess Link didn't want anyone getting suspicious."_

"We might as well make the best of it, then." Pit said. "We all might be upset now, but at least there's five less people we have to worry about, so we should consider this as some sort of break. We'll be alright."

" _Time to think about my game. So far, with the exception of the Fox vote, I came in here with a very small target on my back. Even when I flipped, no one immediately campaigned to get me out of here. But in case if people are planning to get me out of here in the future, then I need to make sure I keep myself safe. But thankfully, apparently Link had this plan in his head._ _I've been promised a final four deal this morning. I'm like "...Wow, okay." Me and Link talked really quick due to other people being around. But all I know is that if this is for real, then all we gotta do is play behind the scenes until every last person is gone except us... I'll do a follow up with him later, but right now I think it's best for us to stick with our old alliances for now until the time is right."_

"So…" Mario said all of a sudden to O'Donnell, who did not even know he was even near. "Mewtwo, _done_. Right?"

"I don't see why not." He shrugged.

"Good. The sooner, the better." Mario nodded. "...But, just in case he has an idol, we're gonna make it seem obvious that he's the next target,... he'll think we're writing down Lucario. This is so that even if Mewtwo does have an idol, then he'll play it on Lucario instead and idol his own self out."

"Getting fooled seeing his own name while Master Hand is reading the votes?"

"Exactly." Mario nodded again. "It's the only way that we'll send him out of this game. In reality, he should have been out of the game instead of Captain Falcon in the last pre-merge Tribal Council, but I understand where you're coming from. This whole idea seems kinda mean, but Bowser told me that um... 'karma is real' or something. I dunno..."

 _"I still have the idol that I found the day after Little Mac got idol'd out. Bowser to the minority alliance is the biggest threat, and I wouldn't be surprised if I somehow need to play my idol on him again. I did it before after all. ...But at the same time, I know my name is gonna get written down eventually. Though part of me is telling me that my name could be written down eventually,... but I still need Bowser here. So I guess if I have to, I'll play my idol on him again if worst comes to worst, even though in the long run I'm puttin' my ownself at risk... meh... At least my name wouldn't be written down next, that's for sure."_

-/-

"Wolf's taking a _looong_ time getting that water." Pit shook his head at the shelter with Mewtwo. "...And wasn't Mario just here two minutes ago?"

"They're obviously assuring each other that I would be the next to go." Mewtwo folded his arms, staring in the direction Wolf left. "Fools… I blame Link."

"...So, what do we do now? ...Look for an idol? ...Hope there's another advantage out there? ...Win all the individual immunity challenges?"

"Key word: individual." Mewtwo reminded. "All four of us including Lucario and Ike can not win one challenge together. This is not the pre-merge phase of the game anymore. ...However, we could still attempt at something else if we desire a final four if everyone is planning on remaining loyal to each other for the remainder of the game."

"...How are we gonna do that?"

"I am not sure." Mewtwo shook his head again. "It is why I need to have enough patience as I wait for Lucario and Ike to return. We need to come up with a well, thought out plan to break those five. ...Do you have any suggestions?"

" _For these last several days in this game for me, things haven't been going so well." Pit said. "It's always up and down. And this next vote is obviously going to test out which alliance truly has all the power since it's gonna be a 5-4 vote. An alliance in this game is like a team, or an army, or… something. But, if I have a chance to shake things up, I don't wanna be the person who did nothing about it. I have to do something in order to save my team."_

"Hmm…" Pit placed a fist beneath chin. "I guess unless there's an idol played, the only way we can all stay in this game is that we need to figure out who's the most likely person to flip. ...Hey, why not Bowser?"

"Bowser?" Mewtwo cocked his head to the side.

"I think he's the best choice. He's been throwing shade at his tribe since the first tribe swap I heard. Maybe even before then." Pit recalled. "He clearly does not like them, especially Mario. After all, those two argue almost every Tribal Council and Bowser's been to literally every single one of them."

"It is quite a wonder he is still on this island..."

"Exactly." Pit nimbly nodded. "But, he would definitely be our pick. Besides him, Mario and Sonic are the last Sumasshu players here and those two have been loyal throughout this entire time. If we can swing Bowser over, that we are all safe."

"I'd still prefer to have him out of this game, though. He's an obvious threat."

"I know. But, we can just get him out when we are able to do so, like, after the next tribal or so depending on how things work. He can't win _all_ the immunity challenges. Lucario and Ike can easily beat him. I've won the second individual challenge myself." He explained. "After all, I think that being in with the enemy can be a good thing. People do say keep your friends close and enemies closer for a reason, so I'll do whatever it takes."

" _Last night, I'm pretty sure everyone in my alliance still plans on voting out Bowser whenever he doesn't win immunity. But now, the way the lines are drawn tell us that we might have to use Bowser. He's always throwing his old tribemates on the bus since he used to always being on the bottom. He is apparently the last of his initial alliance, and everyone know that he despises Mario, who he's been targeting since day one… or two… or three. I don't know…" Pit sighed in slight frustration._

"All we gotta do is have him pick who he wants out, which is going to be Mario. We all know that." Pit took a brief moment to shew a bee away with his arm. "And that's perfect, because he's the next big threat to us, anyway. He's on the reward now, so we need to spread the word to Ike and Lucario as soon as we can to increase our chances of getting to him and talk."

" _Pit does seem to have a valid point." Mewtwo agreed. "I have to admit it. We do not have any other option. I have an idol, and I would use it. However, if I do not have to, then I can simply save this for another time. Bowser is probably the most likely person to flip in the Power Sumasshu alliance. If he agrees to it, then we will once again have the upper hand. Once that plumber on the jury, I will do everything in my power to make sure Sonic, Wolf, and now **Link** will no longer dictate future votes."_

* * *

 **Day 30**

* * *

"Okay Jr., you gotta tell me what Larry was thinking while I'm gone. Out of the eight of you, he's the biggest fan. You know he loves the blindsides and everything else. Oh, any by the way, thank you Link once again for choosing me to go on this reward!"

Bowser, Sonic, Lucario, Link, and Ike were all celebrating the barbecue feast. The former of the bunch was constantly talking to his son between bites about the family that he left behind at home as he thanked Link once again for his decision on taking him to the reward.

"No problem."

Sitting a few seats from him, Lucario was occasionally eyeing him in the few moments where he was not conversing with his Pokemon Trainer, Dawn.

"...I'll admit. I am rather confounded on the fact that Link took me along…" He whispered to her.

"What do you mean?"

He looked down for a brief moment. "I'm on the outs of this tribe with Mewtwo, Pit, and Ike. Link happened to flip last tribal, and Bowser played an extra vote sending Wii Fit Trainer to the jury."

"Why'd he flip?" Dawn cocked her head to the side.

"Because he desired to see Mewtwo with less power because of him proving himself to be rather untrustworthy. He already blindsided me on the Ganon vote, and eventually he flipped back to my alliance." He explained. "Because of the other alliance once again being in control, he is now public enemy number one, yet he lost a lot of jury votes."

 _"Besides myself being elated that I went on the reward with my trainer Dawn, it of course does not change on who stands where at all. I am still at the bottom, and I am in grave danger right now, since the Senshi tribe has made the assumption that I am working deals with Mewtwo, which is in fact true. Keep in mind, I didn't confirm anything to them, nor did I deny it. I will let them attempt to figure out my plans. Sure, for viewers at home, it may seem strange that I am seemingly open to... 'make a deal with the devil', but the reality is, I feel as if since Mewtwo and myself are building trust with each other, I presume that I am the one person that he is willing to work with to the end. Thus, I am using it to my advantage, even though most of the tribe is against him. Thus, for my game, I need to keep Mewtwo here as long as possible, even if it means bringing him to the end."_

"As far as Link is concerned, he chose me for a strategic reason and I know it. As much as I hate to say it, there is no valid reason that I can think of that he chose me over someone like Mario. If anything, I would have been next in line after him."

A few minutes after the feast was over, Lucario and Dawn managed to pull Link and Zelda aside as the four of them were sitting down by a log on the beach. The Aura Pokemon made the decision that it was a decent strategy to speak with Link face to face and get the truth out of him, rather than ponder on his own speculation.

"I am curious to why you chose me to go on this reward. Like Sonic, Mario also had a loved one that was blood related."

"The reason on why I chose you over him is because that we're in two different alliances right now, and I didn't wanna be the guy that only cares about alliances, which is another reason on why I picked Ike. Like, if I just picked every single person in my alliance, that's a big slap in the face."

" _I was actually glad that Lucario asked me. He came to me first, and I was planning on approaching him. He questions on why he chose me for this reward, and there were actually a number of reasons, but I just told him one. Like I said, if I didn't choose him, he would be back at camp with Mewtwo, and they could have potentially plotted something, and that wouldn't have been good for my game. Worst case scenario, they would have found an idol together behind my back and pull a big move on me."_

Everyone watched Link continue to elaborate. "I mean, the last thing I wanted to do was to alienate your alliance completely. We're all still a tribe, even though we're divided. This is not the pre-merge anymore. You have to show everyone who is going to be on the jury that you gave them at least an ounce of respect. You would have done the same thi- Here comes Sonic and Sonia…"

"Alright, that was a blast back there." Sonic's grin was wider than ever. "Now, what are you all up to?"

"Oh, nothing." Link shook his head. "I was just explaining to Lucario on why I chose him for the reward."

"Now that I actually believe, haha! Well honestly, I would have done the same." Sonic nodded. "You do have to have some kind of heart in this game and not just choose people just because they're in the same boat as you are. No offense 'cause I know he's in your alliance and everything, but Mewtwo wouldn't have done it like Link did _at **all**_."

" _One important thing that some players forget in this game, is that you have to interact with literally everybody. You want to have as many social connections as possible." Sonic said. "I think the more that you do it, there's more of a chance of a lot of people liking you if you get to the end, which is exactly what I want. That's my strategy."_

"You know what, I do think that all six of us, including our loved ones could be great friends outside of this game." Sonic said. "Maybe we can stop by and visit each other."

"Well, me and Lucario were planning on taking a trip somewhere sometime after he gets back home." Dawn recalled. "We just haven't decided where, yet."

"Oh, well then. Hope you like Mobius."

"I have so much tell Manic when I get back." Sonia thought out loud. "We did rock, paper, scissors to see which of the two of us get to see Sonic here, and I ended up winning. He's probably so ticked off right now, but it doesn't matter. At least he can see the both of us on TV and the fact that Sonic made it all the way to the final nine of the game."

 _"Lucario thinks he's public enemy number two, right after his buddy Mewtwo. It may seem that way, but we haven't really thought that far ahead. So right now, I need to make sure Lucario is as comfortable as possible. I don't want him doing anything sneaky to send any member of the majority home. Bowser can win all the challenges, Wolf and Link can strategize all day, and me and Mario can do the rest."_

Laughing at her comment, Sonic continued to speak. "So anyway Lucario, since we're all here right now, I'm pretty sure you know who we're voting for (even though plans could change at any time), but at least you're safe. We might change the target to someone else other than Mewtwo, yet no matter what happens, at least when it comes to me, you're not going anywhere. Okay?"

"So that means I would assume that Ike is the next logical choice, then..."

"Probably if it's not Mewtwo, but then again, nothing's certain. Not only he's one of the biggest physical threats here, but if he gets to the Final Tribal, he could very well elaborate on his parents deaths in an attempt to get sympathy votes, increasing his chances at winning. If we vote Pit off, we're just wasting our time."

" _Everyone knows that Lucario is working with Mewtwo behind the scenes. So if people think he has an idol, then that makes him even more dangerous. But if we **know** he has an idol, then there's the twenty percent chance of us writing **his** name down so that we could get rid of the idol. But most likely, they're gonna go for the most dangerous player right now, and that is one hundred percent Mewtwo."_

A few minutes afterwards, when Lucario and Dawn were alone again on the log. "Do you believe them?"

He simply stared at the sand. "...I don't know…"

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 31**

* * *

It was officially the first of the final nine days on the Kodai Island, and day thirty-nine seemed to be glaring harder at everyone's faces. Now that they were aware of the fact that they were to be in the middle of the jury phase after Tribal Council that was scheduled occur the next night, the Survivors knew that the decisions they made in the game were to be apart of their resume for whoever had a shot at the Final Tribal Council.

 _"Ah, day thirty one. Thirty down, nine days to go." Bowser wanted to make it clear. "I'm in **two** alliances right now. The Power Sumasshu alliance, and the Secret Final Four alliance. ...And obviously the latter is the one that's gonna take control. And whenever we decided to strike while the iron is hot, we have to make sure that everything goes our way."_

 _"Mario... He's such a **horrible** person..._ _But the fact that me and Mario have made it this far with each other is beyond me, as well as Mario himself, and everyone in the game, including the jury. So potentially it makes sense to pull a move behind his back anyway, in case he is smart enough to realize that the best thing to do is to not trust Bowser, knowing that we were obviously not in the same alliance at the beginning (which I doubt he is smart enough to see through it based on how he's acting. I mean, at this point he's probably thinking Sumasshu all the way... **idiot**. So with that being said, whenever it's time for me, Wolf, Ike, and Link to make a move, I need to get rid of Mario before he gets rid of me."_

Like Bowser, Ike was also thinking long and hard about the endgame and it showed. His fingers were slowly moving through his blue, spiky hair.

" _At this point in the game, if you want to make it to the end, you have to know what's going on at this point to show the jury of how you were able to adapt to the situation and make the right choices to move yourself forward. When you're a physical threat like I am, at this point in Survivor, you don't wanna be the guy that just win just because of challenges. You have to know what's going on and how are you gonna play strategically, and how social you were with all the other people in the game."_

He was then seen walking from the camp with Mewtwo directly next to him. "Anything happened yesterday while I was gone?"

"Not that I know of…" The Pokemon shook his head without directly looking at Ike.

"What are our future plans? We're in a bad spot… again…"

"Well, me and Pit hatched up with this plan yesterday." He recalled. "We obviously need someone to flip to our alliance, and it can not be Link for obvious reasons. I am not expecting Wolf to be one the one either. Mario and Sonic seem to be even more loyal than those two."

"...So that leaves Bowser?" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He nodded, now getting closer to the water. "Ask Pit for more information. He is our only option, but I assume that it would be beneficial. Ever since day one, he has disliked at least one member from the former Sumasshu tribe. He's been throwing his tribe under the bus since he was at your camp, correct?"

"Right…"

" _Right_." Mewtwo stopped when he and Ike reached the water. "We could potentially make a case for Bowser by giving him a reason to why he should flip. He will most likely want Mario out of this. I doubt he will write Wolf's name down, because he probably desires to make sure that all of the other Sumasshu players are no longer on the island."

"...So," Ike paused for a moment. "...did Pit already talk to him?"

"I think not." Mewtwo replied. "He told me that his best interest was to wait until after the individual immunity challenge."

 _"Apparently Pit of all people is trying to pull off a risky move here. He wants to swing vote Bowser over... I'm thinking... 'Okay...' If they're really planning on doing that, then that completely depletes Bowser's chances of going home. Good for me, because he's already in our final four deal, anyway. But obviously I gotta let him know, so I told Mewtwo that I would talk to Bowser myself."_

The Koopa was once again in the hammock.

"Hey Ike," Sonic suddenly called out. "when you get a chance, tell Bowser that he's been sitting in that hammock way to long. We only have one here, after all."

"Alright."

With him nodding, he stopped by said hammock to see the creature himself.

"Hey, when you get a chance, tell Sonic that I got here first so I'm gonna _stay_ in it as long as I want!" He shouted purposefully just so it could be loud enough for Sonic to hear, to which he apparently ignored.

Koopa then began to whisper. "So,... I saw you talking over there with Mewtwo. Explain."

"Um, he told me that while we were at that barbecue with our loved ones, he said that he and Pit want you to flip."

His eyes widened. "...What?"

"Shhhh!" Ike looked in all directions before back at Bowser to explain. "...Yeah, they said that you are the most likely to do that because throughout this entire game you were always throwing your old tribemates under the bus."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He nodded. "I was getting ready to tell you straight up that it was gonna be alright if I put your name down, because I know you wouldn't go home anyway because of our plan, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore. They're not going after Wolf and Link at the moment. Right now they're targeting Mario again. Now, whatever you do, is up to you, and it's all up to your choice, but I doubt it will hardly make any difference."

"...So what you're saying is that it doesn't _matter_ if I flip or not?"

"Right…Like I said: everything is all up to your choice. It depends on how you feel. If you wanna take out Mario now, go ahead. If you wanna wait, that's fine, too. But if you really want my opinion on everything, I'll tell you the pros and cons about both situations."

" _All of a sudden, Bowser Koopa is the swing vote ladies and gentleman." He laughed loudly. "This entire game has been a complete roller coaster for me. One minute I'm being tortured by being on the bottom, next minute I'm at the top of my game. **Now** I'm in the middle. I could either continue to vote with stupid Mario, lame Sonic, Wolf, and Link to take out dumb old Mewtwo. On the other hand, I could jump ship and blindside Mario by voting with Ike, Pit, Lucario, and Mewtwo. So, I probably gotta think about this all day, tomorrow morning, before Tribal Council, and during Tribal Council… Maybe even right when I vote."_

 _"But like I said, this entire game that plumber has been my biggest enemy, and after all this time, I finally have the perfect chance to get rid of Mario. Even though he seems like the easy vote, one thing that I've learned out here is that this game isn't easy. It's **complicated**. My kids are probably screaming at the TV telling me to just get rid of him. Yet even now, maybe, just maybe, that's not the right move for right now. You never know. I could get rid of him, I could not... Guess I just have to wait... and actually think about it."_

* * *

 **Wow, a whole lot of strategy talk today!**

 **So, Power Sumasshu is targeting Mewtwo, yet if he has an idol (he does), they want to fool him into wasting it on Lucario who's his right hand man. Pit is making a move to save his alliance by trying to swing vote Bowser of all people. And finally, the Secret Final Four alliance is simply thinking of what to do next and when to pull the trigger.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think is in great trouble for the next Tribal Council?**

 **2\. So now Bowser's the swing vote. What do you guys think are the advantages/disadvantage of Bowser flipping/not flipping? Will he** _ **finally**_ **get rid of Mario?**

 **3\. What do you think the boot order is at this point?**

 **Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you all next week!**


	40. Chapter 40: Day 32

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 40 - Day 32 Part 2

 **(Wow. Five reviews from last chapter, the most reviews I got in a single chapter for this story so far. Thanks guys!)**

 **Okay, so the fifth member of the jury is going to be revealed today. And based on all of what's happened last chapter, this upcoming Tribal Council could be really interesting. I can't wait for you guys to see how it turns out!**

 **And since the next castaway is going to be voted off, not only two more castaways for next season are going to be revealed, but after this, there will only be ten chapters left for me to post! So that means Kodai Island is gonna continue to run through the summer until August 21st.** **Let's see how things are after this next immunity challenge.**

 **Off topic, but, in case you have forgotten, Luigi from the Loved Ones visit is in fact one of the castaways competing next season, who I already revealed after Wii Fit Trainer got voted off. So in case you want any hints on who else might be competing, take a look back at chapter 38 and remember all of the Loved Ones that showed up. You never know if someone will be competing next season based off of that.**

 **Time to reply:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yep. Not much can really be said at the moment because we don't know what Bowser is gonna do. Guess it's all up to King Koopa today. The most interesting part about this was that Bowser was target number one back in his old tribe and _now_ look at him lol. And his tribe even lost every immunity challenge.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Day 32**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? First off, Bowser, I will take back the necklace."

With Master Hand approaching him, Bowser had his arms folded with a very determined look on his face.

"You look like you don't wanna give it up."

"I don't." Bowser said quickly shaking his head. "I want it again, and I _will_ win it again."

"Let's see if the Survivor gods are on your side. For today's challenge, you will use eight blocks to spell immunity on an unbalanced table. To keep the table steady, you will be pulling on a rope. At any point your blocks fall, you gotta start again. First person to make it back to their post without their blocks falling over wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the twelfth person voted out of Survivor and will become the fifth member of our jury. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final eight. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

The remaining nine survivors raced off and grabbed the first letter of their puzzle, which was the last letter in the word 'IMMUNITY'.

"Everybody looks like they want that necklace! You do _not_ want to go home _tonight_! Sonic as usual off to a fast start like he's been running all his life for a living!

"Basically!" The anthropomorphic animal replied.

"He immediately places down his first letter! Pit and Mario are right behind!"

With those three coming for their second block quickly, Ike chose to not head back as fast as possible, since the low chance of the 'Y' block falling from the unbalanced navy blue table in front of him could have actually happened for all he knew. Wolf, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Link were applying a similar strategy. Bowser ended up being the last to head back, yet he chose to pick up his 'I' as fast as he could.

"Bowser has been a number one target of Sumasshu ever since the first Tribal Council." Master Hand recalled. "Now it's day thirty-two and has a one in eight shot at winning this game if he wins immunity for a second time."

"Mario's name has also been thrown around since the beginning of the game. Both have targeted each other, yet they're both still here at the final nine. _Wow_."

"And happy to be here, that's for sure." Bowser said, now coming with his second letter, while Sonic and Pit were already heading back to their third.

"Sonic is still maintaining his speed, not worried at all." Master Hand observed. "The question is, does he know what he's doing?"

And apparently, he was. After he placed down his third letter, he finally decreased his speed a little. He knew that the first couple blocks could have been dealt with easily, but from that point forward, he knew that the spike in difficulty would take a dramatic turn with each block placed.

His chances of winning the challenge improved after Pit slipped up with his first three blocks falling. "Oh, dang it!"

"We have our first casualty. Pit has to start again! He's now in last place!"

Mewtwo was the one who chose to take his time throughout the challenge, using the exact opposite strategy as Sonic. Thanks to Survivor history, it proved that both strategies were possible in the end.

"Looking at Lucario's stack, he already has immunity spelled out… _backwards_." Master Hand noted. "He took the time to prepare himself for this challenge."

Sonic was currently in the lead, with Mario being in second place thanks, followed by Wolf, Ike, and Link. Lucario and Bowser tried their best to stay in it. Mewtwo was taking his own approach while Pit was desperately trying to make sure he at least had a chance to not be in last place, and it was actually getting ready to work.

"Sonic places down his fifth letter…"

Unfortunately for the blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog, the moment he chose to pick up the speed again was the moment when his entire stack fell to the ground. "Oh for Mobius's sake, gimme a break why don't ya!?"

"Sonic loses his stack and he is now frustrated. It is now Mario in the lead! Ike and Wolf now picking up the pace!"

At that point in the challenge, everyone thought that it was best to hold the letter blocks in their mouths so that their hands could fully concentrate on pulling on the rope in order to keep the uneven table as steady as possible.

"Mario is coming back to get his sixth block! Ike and Wolf placing down their fifth block! Everybody else is still in this if one of those three drop!"

Bowser knew very well who was in the lead, and at that part, he mumbled quite a few rather, insulting things about Mario under his breath.

When the victim of the first ever vote of the season coming down with his first 'M', he widened his eyes as his stack was wobbling a little too much for his taste. It forced him to immediately stop as he tried to adjust, but it was too little, too late.

"Mario loses everything!"

Bowser heaved a great sigh of relief.

"Everybody else just moved up one notch due to his casualty! Ike and Wolf place their sixth blocks and they are now in the lead!"

Due to Pit, Mario, and Sonic dropping their stacks, Mewtwo was now close to the middle of the pack, with Bowser right in front of him. However, the Koopa immediately slowed down the moment he saw his orange stack wobbling, only giving Mewtwo an opportunity to pass.

"Pit has four blocks… and he drops again!"

Back with Ike and Wolf, they were down to their last block. From that moment, they were moving at a very slow pace, deciding that taking caution was more important than speed.

"Ike places his last block! Wolf places his last block! It's gonna be a race back without dropping anything!"

And that was without question the most difficult part of the entire challenge. The next couple dozen seconds felt like several minutes for them. Both survivors were getting close to their initial table where the challenge started. They both had to step on the platform supporting it so that the winner could be confirmed. Suddenly, Ike made a big risk and sped up a little during the final moments to decrease the chances of Wolf moving past him. A few seconds later, he slowly placed both feet on the platform.

" _ **IKE WINS IMMUNITY!"**_

Throwing his rope in victory, he cheered as his stack came crashing down.

"Oh man…" Wolf stared at his remaining distance. He was only a few steps away from securing the victory. Yet out of respect and good sportsmanship, he shook Ike's hand.

"Ike, come on over." Master Hand said as the winner of the challenge allowed the hand to place the immunity necklace around his neck, the blue-haired grinning at the applause he received. "Ike is safe tonight at Tribal Council and he's guaranteed a one in eight shot at winning this game. As for the rest of you, after thirty-two long, hard fought days, somebody's shot at a million dollars will come to an end. Ike, it will not be you. Congrats."

"Thanks, master."

 _"If Mario would have won immunity, it would have been total chaos." Bowser stated. "People from the Tatakai Alliance want me to flip, and now everybody thinks that I am voting with them. So it doesn't matter for me basically, 'cause I'm movin' on to the final eight anyway, hahaha!"_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 32**

* * *

"Congrats Ike!"

"Good game, man."

"How did your stack not fall once?"

"The thing is that you have to keep that pressure on the rope at all times." Ike answered Pit. "Of course you gotta watch your speed, but if you take both hands off, or go too fast, then you're starting over."

" _Five individual immunity challenges came and gone, and I finally won something." Ike placed his hands on the necklace. "It's good to feel sorta special knowing that you have this thing around your neck. It gives you power in this game. The merge phase in the game is always crazy, so it's a breath of fresh air knowing that one of those remaining people in the game will be going home and it's guaranteed to not be me tonight. I don't even have to bring my stuff!"_

" _But now that I'm safe, I also know that Bowser has a great chance of making it past this upcoming Tribal Council because of not only our final four deal, but him being the swing vote for tonight. I explained to him of what I thoughts about it, and what's good and what's not for his game, as well as mine's, Link's, and Wolf's. I'm the only one he trust in my alliance, so he knows that I need to check in with him to see what he's gonna do."_

"So, decided yet?" Ike said, the moment when he and Bowser were alone. Lucario was nearby as well, but since Ike told him that he wished to speak with Bowser alone, the Aura Pokemon actually stayed back.

Bowser Koopa sighed and shook his head a little. "I've been thinking about it every second when I'm doing anything. At this point in the game, I know I have a big target on my back already. ...Um… So what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're not trying to make everything worse for you." Ike finished for him. "It's alright, though. I understand. The smaller the target, the better. I don't want you to have an even bigger target because in the long run, that will mess me up, and that will also screw over Wolf and Link."

"Alright." Bowser nodded. "Let's just go get some water. There's no more reason to why we should still talk about this."

"Agreed."

" _Imagine Bowser Koopa of all people **taking complete control** of this game against all odds. I was supposed to be target number one on my tribe. My entire core alliance got wiped out. I went to every single Tribal Council and I survived every time. I've won immunity when I absolutely needed to and I completely turn the tables around for my majority alliance, and here I am, **still** here with my arch-nemesis that has been gunning for me this entire time in the exact, same, alliance. But now, I have the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of him once and for all."_

 _"...However, despite all of that, ...as much as it ticks me off to say it, but the best thing to do is to stick with my crap alliance. Everything that I looked at if I flipped means nothing. I still want some of these Tatakai gone despite a glaring threat in my face. Even though they're easier to live with on this island, I'm tired of the other team taking control of the game all the time. Mewtwo and Lucario are running the show. I've been flipped at once, and I will not be flipped at again if stupid Mewtwo wants to start something up again. But that's not the point. The point is that I pretty much at the end of the day... have no reason to flip just because I've been given an opportunity too. Mario will be gone anyway thanks to my convo with myself and Link. Us two, plus Ike and Wolf, are gonna be locked in for final four, so... what's the point?"_

He was then seen approaching Wolf O'Donnell, who was lying down in his usual spot in the shelter with his arms behind his head.

"I just got finished talking with Ike. I think the best thing to do is to keep voting with you, Mario, Sonic, and Link As much as I wanna flip on Mario now just to get it over with, after all that was happened, ...I have no reason to flip. If I'm gonna flip, I need to have a good reason to so that they can shut up. Based on where we stand, we already have all the power. Why waste it when it's not necessary? Who do I look like? Mewtwo?"

"Cool." Wolf nodded. Yet in his mind, he was clearly thinking more.

" _So earlier this morning, Bowser informed me that of all people, he's the swing vote. When I first heard it, I was actually quite frustrated. Not at Bowser. Not at all. But because of the alliance. Apparently it as Pit's idea, but guess who's the leader of that alliance? **Mewtwo**. That guy is always coming up with the scheme, and Bowser would absolutely at the bottom if we never came up with this plan." His hands were now both out at his sides. "Suppose he has an idol like I do and I'm forced to play it?"_

-/-

"He thought long and hard about it, but nope." Ike shook his head at Link, the two males standing near the tribe flag. "He told me the last thing he wanted was to have an even bigger target on his back due to him being a strong physical player. He would have been at the bottom of the alliance, and we are pretty much already about to finish this season as a group of four."

"And it was Pit's idea, right?"

"It was Pit's idea, but Mewtwo was the one that told me about it."

That was when Link sighed and hung his head down for a moment. "If I was Mewtwo himself, I would have stayed quiet. He just doesn't know when to stop. If more people hear about him strategizing like crazy at this point, it's almost as if you are _asking_ to be voted off. He's public enemy number one and he knows it. ...Here comes Mario. You might wanna go elsewhere unless we wanna get caught talking like this."

"Gotcha."

With him walking quickly, Link glanced at the tribe flag right before Mario showed to make him assume that he and Ike were discussing something about it.

"Oh, hi. I was just thinking about the other four people that were on the jury since their names are on here."

"Oh, alright." Mario said before looking at it himself, though for only a couple moments. "So, what's going on?"

"...They're so desperate. That's all I have to say." He explained. "Pit apparently brought up this idea to get Bowser to flip and get you out. Mewtwo approached Ike, and then Ike approached Bowser..."

"..." Mario's jaw dropping moment lasted for at least five seconds before finally heaving a heavy sigh. "Can they just… _stop_?"

"I know, right?" Link said. "Bowser thinks that he has no reason to flip, so we're good. ...So what should we do? Vote Mewtwo off straight away and risk him playing an idol? Or… pull off an even bigger move and vote off his closest ally?"

"...Lucario?"

"Yeah, just the thought. Right now he's known as the only person in the world that cares about Mewtwo, so if we're too uncomfortable to vote off Mewtwo, Lucario will be our secondary option." Link said. "But at the same time, if we're comfortable enough, now is our opportunity to strike."

 _"I am so tired of having my name written down. I thought they would vote for Bowser since he's the biggest threat to them in my alliance!" Mario was completely exhausted at his name always being brought up. "Thank goodness that Koopa rejected the idea. Otherwise, it would have been World War III. We need to make sure the Tatakai Alliance is no more so that we could reign victorious. A_ _t_ _this point, it's now fifty percent Mewtwo, or fifty percent Lucario. It used to be a hundred and ten percent Mewtwo, but now he's proven to be the sneakiest player in this game. And idols are of course a thing in Survivor No one has played one since Little Mac went home_ _. I still remember last tribal like it was yesterday, and he really dug his own grave. Even the people in his alliance knows Mewtwo is a threat. Maybe not a threat to win, but a threat based off his history on this island. He's a dangerous player. So tonight, we might need to teach him a lesson if we're gonna vote off Lucario, but I don't think that's a guarantee… or at least right now. But best case scenario is that both of them will be gone eventually and that's what matters."_

The plumber sighed. "Thank you for telling me this Link. Lemme go back to the shelter. This is ridiculous..."

"See ya later... Now, where's Wolf?" He asked when Mario was out of sight, deciding to walk in a different direction. "...Oh, there he is. He seems to be washing his clothes. I'll go talk to him real quick..."

As he was walking towards him, he came across his opened bag sitting a few feet from the lupine in the water, never realizing Link was behind him due to the noise of the waves, and O'Donnell too busy being cautious of the waves taking his shirt away. There was definitely less stuff in the bag of course, due to certain clothes being taken out. However, as Link stared directly down, he found something that caused him to raise his eyebrow.

"... _What_?" He mouthed.

-/-

"You said you found Ike and Bowser talking?"

"I did." Lucario answered to Pit. "I've watched them while I was hiding behind the trees. Ike wished it was best for him to speak with Bowser alone so that he wouldn't be too pressured on his decision making for tonight's tribal."

"Did you manage to hear them?"

"Barely. I couldn't make out much." Lucario shook his head. "It was a rather quick conversation. However, I was around him a few minutes after they spoke and unlike these last couple days, he looked completely relaxed."

"..." Pit shifted his body to look behind the Pokemon's back. "Oh, hi Bowser!"

That was when Lucario turned around to see the Koopa heading right towards them. Not wanting either of the two to seem suspicious, they headed right towards him and met him halfway.

"We're leaving in a few minutes." reminded Lucario.

"Alright." Pit bobbed up and down to start the conversation. "Sooo… You made up your mind yet?"

"Ugh…" Bowser stared at his feet. "...You know, one thing about this is that I'm a threat and I know it. I'm the last of my core alliance thanks to you know who, yet he was the one that made us both work together. Despite that, you guys are the newest enemies to deal with. So I've been thinking of the pros and cons of everything, and I'm still… undecided. ...And I'm sorry you guys still have to have the patience enough to wait, but I guess it depends on which of these two alliances are more dangerous. So _please_ just wait. Okay? It's not that hard..."

"You're gonna decide at tribal, aren't you?"

"Most likely so." He replied to Pit.

"Well,... I guess whatever happens happens, I suppose."

With him walking off back to the camp, Lucario slowly rotated his head to face Pit. "He doesn't sound as if he's actually jumping ship…"

"What do you mean?"

"His first sentence." He responded. "'I'm a threat and I know it.' Also, he said that we're his newest enemies to deal with…"

"...So, what do we do now? Hope on the Survivor Gods that he makes a big move?"

" _Bowser is sitting directly in the center of this game." Lucario said. "Everything is about his decision. He seems wishy-washy about the matter. One minute he seems that he's willing to move forward with Tatakai, the next minute he wishes to stay loyal, and at this moment, he's leaning towards the latter. I do not wish to continue to be at the bottom of this tribal. Especially this one in particular since I became a bigger target out of nowhere. So whatever's necessary for me and my alliance to do, we will do it so that all four of us to survive the night."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 32**

* * *

Mewtwo, Link, Mario, Sonic, Bowser, Pit, Wolf, Ike, and Lucario all made their way to the twelfth Tribal Council of the season. Upon entering, they each placed their torches in their respective holes before sitting down on the seats placed in front of them.

"We'll now bring the members of our jury… Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong,... and Wii Fit Trainer voted out at the last Tribal Council."

A few of the remaining survivors tried their hardest not to laugh. Wii Fit Trainer, with a now green tank top, performed an eye roll before she sat down next to Donkey Kong.

"Alright, so let's talk about how things apparently are." Master Hand started. "Bowser, Mario, Sonic, you three were apart of the original Sumasshu tribe, and despite all odds, you guys once again seem to have the numbers."

"It's always gonna be Sumasshu vs Tatakai all the time, master. No matter who flips to our alliance, last time I checked, none of us from Sumasshu are in that alliance." Sonic said. "In all honesty, I'm getting really sick of it. There's three of us and there's six Tatakai left. It would have been way worse had it not been for our two new heroes, Wolf and _Link_."

That was when all four members of the jury either widened their eyes or dropped their jaw in reaction, especially Ganondorf and of course the Wii Fit Trainer. As a result, the latter buried her face in her hands. " _Link_ …"

"Link, you seem to be latest in your new alliance." Master Hand held a hand out. "How much heat did you felt after you all went back to camp?"

"I felt a little heat, but I had to be honest so that I can explain to them what was going on to justify my action. Even so, I managed to turn it all on Mewtwo. I basically exposed his gameplay a little bit more and told everyone that he has a secret ally, and his name is Lucario."

"I don't know if it's safe to simply jump to conclusions…" said the dog-like Pokemon.

"And already, Mewtwo's shaking his head." Master Hand added.

"He quite literally admitted that he flipped due to me playing the game of Survivor."

"That's not what I'm saying." Link replied with a rather frustrated sigh. "If anything, that proves my point. Haven't you learned yet? This isn't the first time we've had this conversation, Mewtwo. Let me just say you're playing an all out game and we all know it. It's as simple as that."

"He's right, you know." Sonic agreed. "Ever since the merge you've been pulling the strings and you still are. You already flipped twice, which you didn't even need to for your game. We benefited from the from the first one, but you only flipped the second time just because you want to stay in this game so bad you can't even afford to have your name being used as part of a plan to help all of us. And all that is actually a pretty logical reason to why Link flipped."

"Okay, so he can flip, but I can't?"

He facepalmed with a slow head shake.

"Okay, let me rephrase this." Mario hopped in the conversation. "Link's recent action in this game was actually justifiable. He wouldn't have done so, but Bowser timed his extra vote perfectly."

He groaned in reaction as opposed to Bowser's large grin.

"So Ike, if there's now five against four, and you're apart of the four, where do you go from here? You already have immunity, but what if you don't win the next challenge?"

"I just gotta hope that I'm still here." Ike replied with a slight giggle. "We're all trying to get to the end, we're all thinking that we could have a shot at winning. I'm at the bottom. Yet at this point in the game, more people are thinking about how they're gonna get to the end and what they need to do. And if that means someone pulling the trigger tonight, then maybe my game will be saved once again."

"And Mario, it would be good for his alliance, but once again, not for yours."

"Right." He nodded in agreement. "All I can say is that as long as it's not me tonight even if that's the case. My name was written down the most this season (obviously), yet there are lot of people in this game who never had their name written down once. Since I'm the exact opposite, I ponder on how much I should worry. I don't mean to brag, but I'm comfortable to say that I know I'm not going home tonight given the circumstances right now. However, you know what the saying is. Always expect the unexpected."

That earned himself stares from Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pit.

"But what really gets to me is that my name has been written down several times. Everyone sitting here knows that. "And yet, more than _half_ of this tribe has yet to even _have_ their name written down like I just said. And I have enough information to tell you who exactly never had their name on that parchment." He followed through with his pointing. "Sonic, Pit, Lucario, Link, and Ike."

Suddenly a certain someone opened his mouth. "It took you thirty-two days for you to finally realize that you're a threat..."

Mario sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Here we go again..."

"Every five seconds I'm always hearing 'Why is _my_ name written down?'" Bowser tried his absolute hardest to mock Mario's voice. "Why are people trying to vote _me_ out? Last time I checked, you're not that special, Mario..."

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's okay for me to ask those questions, Bowser." He said in his own defense. "Your name was written down quite a bit as well."

"Well, I don't go whining all the time like you do, Mario. Do you know who I am?"

Sonic buried his face in his hands. Ike and Pit snickered from their seats. Even Bayonetta had to hide her laugh with her hand.

"Alright, so now that we're on that subject. I gotta ask. Who feels one hundred percent comfortable tonight?"

Hands from Ike, Mario, Sonic, Link, Wolf, and Bowser were raised.

"Okay, so by the looks of it, the entire alliance of five all raised their hands." Master Hand concluded. "Ike only raised his hand because he won immunity. ...Bowser, like Mario, your name was also written down quite a few times. Do you think you have any shot at winning this game?"

"Oh I _know_ I do." He nodded rapidly, much to people's snickers, including the jury. "Based on me being good at challenges, the fact that I had to leave eight children at home to come here, my hard work and determination, my great thinking skills, and my overall story. But, I'm still a big threat. So if _I'm_ safe, then the rest of my alliance is safe."

"Mario, what about you?"

"Well, I think I have a pretty decent shot at winning based on me being an underdog, my name constantly coming up at tribals, and me still being here for all this time. So like Bowser said, it's all based on my story, and at this point it's the reason to why I'm constantly being targeted by people..." He did a simple shrug.

"So you're finally having some self-awareness?"

"No, that wasn't my point." Mario shook his head at Bowser. "I didn't say that I _can't_ have my name written down. I just wanted to know the reason to why people think I'm a threat, but eventually I found that out myself. You got that? It's not because of 'Oh, it's-a me, Mario, and I am too special to have my name written down'. No, I just wanted some answers. That was all..."

"..."

"..." With him not responding anymore, Mario faced Master Hand once more.

"Well, both of you are still in the majority, so that means you two seemingly don't have that much to worry about as of now. That means Pit, Lucario, and Mewtwo are the ones that should look out tonight. Let's hope all three of you are saved by a miracle in this game. It is time to vote. Mario, you're up."

Once the voting process began, Wii Fit Trainer was still upset after finding out the truth.

"I can't believe it… Link of all people… One less person I'm rooting for…"

Koopa was picked next once Lucario walked back. Walking to the urn, he held his piece of parchment, with the name of Mewtwo written in big letters.

"'Flip, don't flip. Do it, don't do it.' No matter what, I know that I will still have my way soon."

Bowser then sat down, allowing Mario to stand, followed by Link by the time he returned.

After Sonic was Mewtwo, Wolf, and Ike, which meant that Pit ended up was the last one to vote.

"This vote would have been much easier if I simply knew everything..."

When he sat down, Master Hand was ready.

"I'll go tally the votes…"

Mewtwo forced a strong stare at Bowser, who never noticed due to him looking away.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so…"

For the first time in a while, no one looked at one another as a way of guessing on whether or not someone had it. Not even the jury had questionable looks on their faces. However, Bowser was biting his lip, as if he was waiting for Mewtwo to stand up to confirm that he had the tool that was needed to save himself.

...Yet that moment never came.

Bowser slowly started to form a large smirk on his face.

...

"Excuse me for a moment…"

Everyone in the entire Tribal Council area immediately rotated their heads to face Lucario getting up from his spot and walking over to Master Hand before coming to a halt. "...Hmm…"

He spent several seconds looking at the tribe, particularly at the one who was called out to be his number one ally. He faced the host of Survivor again, nodding after making the decision. "...Master, I'm aware that at times, castaways misplay idols that cost them deeply. I have no intentions on joining that crowd. All I could do is to hope I guessed correctly. This is for Mewtwo."

The other Pokemon in the game widened his eyes in complete shock. His mouth even dropped a little.

Sonic did nothing but stare at the ground while Mario kept looking back and forth from Mewtwo and Lucario. Ike on the other hand did not even want to look at what was going on.

"This is a hidden immunity idol." Master Hand confirmed. "Any votes cast for Mewtwo will not count."

Slowly, Link turned his head towards Wolf O'Donnell, sitting closest to Master Hand in the front row. He watched and blinked occasionally, expecting some sort of reaction to take place. As time slowly went on, his face gradually turned to a look of confusion.

"...?"

...In the end, O'Donnell did nothing but watch with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Okay."

Link almost instantly held his back with a look of astonishment. He glanced at the jury as they all simply stared back, wondering what he was thinking in the back of his mind.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"Wow…" Link mouthed to himself with a shake of his head.

Sonic and Ike were the only two that took note of Link's facial expressions. Both were almost as confused as he is.

"First vote…"

"..." Lucario simply sat as Mewtwo could not even blink.

"Mewtwo. Does not count."

"..."

Ganondorf shook his head in disgust.

"Mewtwo. Does not count."

He immediately nodded at Lucario as a thanks as the blue Pokemon smiled while Master Hand kept reading.

"Mewtwo. Does not count."

"Mewtwo. Does not count."

Mario had a thumb beneath his chin in complete frustration. He was even starting to form a small glare. However, Link was clearly more frustrated, even infuriated han he was for a completely different reason.

Bowser, however, was the one of the few that actually watched and waited.

"...Mewtwo. Does not count."

Pit was smiling so hard to the point to where he was showing his teeth and clapping his hands.

Master Hand took his time unfolding the next vote.

...

"Bowser."

Immediately, the side of Koopa's head fell right into the palm of his left hand, as the supporting elbow rested on his knee. He puffed loudly through his nostrils.

Link meanwhile, did nothing but harshly glare at Wolf O'Donnell. Nonetheless, he was still not paying attention to his former Tatakai tribemate.

"Bowser. Two votes Bowser."

Bayonetta had her mouth completely covered. Donkey Kong looked rather disappointed at the whole situation. One could tell that he was eager to see Mewtwo leave the game.

As for the remaining players, Mario's face was completely covered, refusing to believe what was happening at the time.

"Twelfth person voted out and the fifth member of our jury… Bowser. That's three, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

 _Speechless._ Absolutely speechless.

Out irritation and anger, he got up with the biggest groan. In the process of walking up to Master Hand upon grabbing his torch, he whispered directly to Mario.

"Hope you're next."

"..."

Wolf did not look pleased at all.

"Bowser, the tribe has spoken."

With Master Hand snuffing his torch, Bowser's face turned from rage to somewhat of a more sad look.

"Time for you to go."

No words spoken, he slowly made his walk.

When he was out of sight, Link knew that Bowser was not the only one that was enraged. Even Mario was not pleased even though Bowser was at least one less mouth he had to hear.

"Well, the survivor that was just voted out, was one of those that raised his hand ensuring himself that he was indeed safe. Yet, that wasn't the case. It just goes to show how unpredictable this game can be. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

As they were collecting their torches, Mario took a moment to whisper to Sonic. "Things won't be the same anymore…"

"I know…"

Link angrily shook his head. Obviously the most irritated he had been for the entire game.

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **- _Mewtwo_**

 **Bowser** **- _Mewtwo_**

 **Link** **- _Mewtwo_**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Bowser**

 **Lucario** **\- Bowser**

 **Wolf** **- _Mewtwo_**

 **Ike** **\- Bowser**

 **Pit** **\- Bowser**

 **Sonic** **- _Mewtwo_**

 ** _9th Place:_ Bowser**

* * *

" _I don't even know what to think right now. Lucario of all people had a freaking immunity idol and chose to play it on his buddy of course and now I'm out of the game. I thought I was the swing vote but I guess they figured it all out. I'm disappointed that I couldn't last. Fell a week short. Sorry kids… However, at least I can finally be at peace and away from everyone. Still don't like Mario, haha. But still, Wolf, Link, Ike, your screwed. Blame Lucario for the stupid idol that he found on day whatever..."_

* * *

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Mewtwo, Wolf, Pit, Link, Ike, Mario, Lucario, Sonic**

* * *

 **...Wow...**

 **All I gotta say is that if I was not writing this and if I was actually viewing this as if it was the actual TV show, I would be downright speechless. Ladies and gentlemen, this would officially go down as one of, if not, the _biggest_ betrayal in Survivor history, and yet the guy didn't even vote him out. But due to the situation and the obvious advantage he had, that only makes it worse. I... I just... I... You know what, I can't lol. I'll say this: Link's reaction says it all.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Wolf... Just... why?**

 **Bowser's chapter for my sidefic "Kodai Island - Pondersa" will be out tomorrow, and I will explain my thoughts on the Tribal Council as a whole starting from there.**

 **Now it's time for me to reveal the next two castaways for "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights". Meet Krystal (from StarFox) on the Knights tribe, and Zelda on the Emperors tribe. Yes, Zelda is officially in and she also came from the Loved Ones visit (note: not the Zelda you see in Ultimate. More like Twilight Princess Zelda). Krystal is basically Fox's husband based off of one of the endings in StarFox Command and she was set to be Fox's loved one, but poor Fox got voted off super early. Heck, they even had a kid name Marcus haha!**

 **But anyway, watch my intro for this season on YouTube and vote for your top five favorites of this season on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you all next week!**


	41. Chapter 41: Day 33 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 41 - Day 33 Part 1

 **Okay, wow. I've got a whopping seven reviews from the last chapter. Thanks guys, as usual. Guess a loooot of people were shocked at the voting result last time. Bowser Koopa, one of the main characters here is officially eliminated and it really set people off. Wolf got some serious criticism after Bowser got blindsided, and he deserved it lol. He knew very well that Tatakai voted for him the moment where Lucario stepped up and played his idol on Mewtwo. Don't worry. Link will get him straight lol.**

 **Looks like I got two guest reviews to reply this time:**

 _ **Guest:** _**Who knows what Wolf thought at the time? lol. And at that, it doesn't matter what way Wolf looked at it. He had his idol in his pocket, and he chose to not make the obvious move by getting up and going over to Master Hand like he did at the Samus vote. So yeah. Link, Ike, and Wolf himself? They could be in some trouble. You know what, everyone is in trouble now, since both alliances are tied up 4-4.**

 _ **Derick Lindsey:**_ **Nah. I stated myself in the last chapter that Wolf did in fact betray Bowser. When the idol got played, at that moment, Wolf knew 100% that they voted for Bowser, so it's true. The Tatakai Alliance read Bowser correctly and they knew he was not flipping, which proved to be correct. And so, Lucario took advantage of the situation by playing his idol on Mewtwo, thus giving a signal to Wolf that they might have voted for Bowser since they knew he was not switching over. But in his mind, he chose to just sat there anyway and not do anything at all. That was why Link reacted the way he did. They didn't vote Mario because since they knew Bowser was not flipping over, they might as well have voted him off since to them he was far more of a dangerous player than Mario.**

 **Now it's time for all of us to finally get some answers on why Wolf decided to be selfish and not make the obvious common sense move. He'd better have a _very_ good reason (spoiler alert: he wouldn't).**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Night 32**

* * *

Sigh...

Mario thought of the newest jury member throughout the entire trip back, yet when he laid his torch against the tree, part of him felt like that he was somehow still on the island, even though it was clearly the exact opposite. Perhaps it was mostly like because of him being simply used to the koopa. Without him of all people, he felt rather odd, yet disappointed for obvious reasons.

" _Bowser's gone. Just gone. Just like that. One minute he was telling people how much of a shot he had to win, the next minute he's not here anymore. He's not at another camp or anything like the swap or on some reward that I'm not part of. He's literally gone. After all this time, now I'm thinking 'Mamma Mia. I can't believe it. That just actually happened.' He's not in the game anymore. This is actually happening right now..."_

"Looks like things are gonna be _pretty_ quiet around here for now on..."

" _I wanted him to be gone in the beginning of this game, but we both knew that ever since the merge, we needed each other. But now he's gone. Our plan backfired in our faces thanks to Lucario and now I'm mostly likely next if those four stay together. They would try to get either Wolf and Link to flip, and then I have to sit next to Bowser on the jury. How fun..." He rolled his eyes at the thought. "I have to do something. I will do everything in my power to make sure my name isn't written down anymore. Me and Sonic need to get to work and avenge literally our entire tribe, since we were both in trouble ever since we lost that first immunity challenge all the way back on day three."_

The hedgehog himself was now with him, and chose the perfect opportunity to make a quick joke. "Remember when they're used to be ten Sumasshu players here?"

"I know." Mario nodded to Sonic's smirk with a sigh. "Now we're we're the last two remaining. Me and you... _Again_... Mario is stuck with Sonic, and Sonic is stuck with Mario. Who would've known?"

"It's more of a deja vu for me." Sonic added. "We were both alone at second tribe shuffle, but this is the final phase of the game. It is now us two against six Tatakai members. If we were in alliance by ourselves, we'd have no shot."

"We're the two main targets in this alliance." Mario brought up. "Nonetheless, Link and Wolf are the _other_ two in our alliance. We obviously need them to continue to help us. If one of us is voted off next tribal, they're gonna pick us off one by one and then there will be no more Sumasshu players left."

"Exactly." Sonic agreed completely with hands on his hips. "We're obviously taking each other to the end. There's no other way around it. You're the one that I trust the most, anyway."

"Same here."

"So did you see Link at Tribal Council right before the master opened the urn to read the votes?" That was the question Sonic desired to bring up. "Why was he eyeing Wolf like that? Even Ike noticed himself."

"Oh, really?" Mario was not paying attention to him in particular at the time. "Wow. You say right when he opened the urn to read the votes?"

He bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh. Well maybe Link for some reason thought that Wolf had an idol." He theorized. "But Wolf was clearly not happy that Bowser's name was being read. I don't think he has one, because he obviously would have played it."

"Maybe..." Sonic was not a hundred percent sure as he looked off at the fire that was started by Ike. "That still doesn't explain Link, though... But I'll push it to the side for right now..."

Elsewhere in the camp, after a few moments, Link waited for quite a few minutes that felt as if they lasted way longer than they needed. Yet he finally had the opportunity to speak with Wolf personally, pulling him off to the side where they ended up behind the shelter.

"...You _knew_ he would get votes. _Did_ you?" He folded his arms cocking his head to the side, deciding to take the more 'calm' approach to the confrontation.

"Well,... _yeah_ …" Wolf nodded. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. He was basically target number one in this alliance since he could have potentially won his way to the end."

"Okay…" Link nodded. "So, you _knew_ …"

"Yeah, I did…" Wolf was already getting a weird vibe from his fellow former Tatakai member, which was exactly what Link wanted. "...Why? Is something wrong?"

He stared for a couple brief moments and blinked once. "Are you serious? Are you kidding me right now? ...Why didn't you do it?"

The anthropomorphic lupine raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"...You _had_ it." He answered, his face slowly turning into a sharp glare. "Or wait… you _have_ it. You have it in your possession right now as we speak. You ought to be ashamed of yourself..."

"..."

"...How long have you had the idol?" Link questioned. "Don't lie to me now. I know you have it."

"...Oh Lylat..." Wolf facepalmed himself shaking his head gradually.

" _I bet my life on this island that I'm the first and only person to know that Wolf has an idol. He has it. If other people knew that he had it, he definitely would not be here right now." Link was completely frustrated. "He had the **nerve** to look disappointed when Bowser was receiving those votes, knowing that he had the golden opportunity to make a move to save him. Wolf is a smart guy, and he knew that Bowser would get votes from the minority alliance. I thought for sure Wolf was gonna play an idol on him so that they didn't get their way. Yet, he didn't, and that **really** ticks me off. And thanks to me hearing about what happened at the Sumasshu camp after the second tribe swap, he was saved not once, not twice, but thrice. And then to top it all off, Wolf literally saved him the first time by playing his idol! Why didn't he do it tonight?"_

" _Caught_." He continued. "You got _caught_. Right before I spoke with you, you had your bag wide open while you were washing your clothes. That's when I saw it."

"..." O'Donnell simply stared down and said nothing.

"You could have played it." Link wanted to make sure he made himself clear, and that Wolf had a lot of time to think about his decision making in the future. "You could have saved him. The numbers were 5-4. You could have made a _giant_ move."

" _I'm_ _ **furious**_ _at Wolf. What was the whole point in bringing him into your alliance if you're gonna waste the perfect opportunity to save him when you had the chance? Does he **not** know what would have happened here? There would have been __**no**_ _votes. It has happened before in Survivor. If there were no votes, it would have been a completely new vote. Mario would have been targeted, we would then have to vote for **Lucario** , who would have been blindsided, and he would have looked like a complete fool by literally idoling himself out, which to this day has never happened before. But Wolf messed it all up!"_

"You better have a good reason on why you didn't use it even though you have no excuse."

"Ugh… You know," Wolf started. "now that I think about it… I… I… regret it… I… Awww _crap_... What have I done…"

Watching him facepalm himself at his own flaw, Link resumed speaking. He needed to make Wolf's decision stick with him for the rest of the game, and who knew how long afterwards. "No. What have you _not_ done..."

"...Well,... I thought my name was gonna get tossed around later down the line. I'm a threat and I know it. So I chose to keep it for myself in case I'm targeted later…"

"... _What_?" If the idol not being played by the O'Donnell was not enough, Link was clearly infuriated at that point. As far as the Goddesses were concerned, he was definitely not buying it. "...That's it? Wolf, there's a time and a place on whether you should be selfish. I understand that saving an idol for yourself is the best move _most_ of the time, but this was _not_ one of those times. There were nine people left and it was dangerous 5-4 scenario. Bowser was the swing vote, the Tatakai Alliance saw right through him, and now he's out because of _you_. They found Bowser much more threatening than you. You were using him as a shield so that your name would never come up because literally no one other than Fox has targeted you throughout the entire game thanks Mewtwo flip-flopping every five seconds. And it doesn't matter who would have been sent home next after Mario, because no matter the circumstances, we all would have made final four no matter what even if your name came up at all. Did _that_ ever cross your mind?"

 _"But the_ _absolute **worst** part about Wolf not flipping is that not only Bowser was basically Wolf's right hand man, but Wolf downright knew that we had a final four alliance going to the end. He didn't make side deals with anyone else. I'm sure of it. So not only he screwed Bowser over, he also screwed __**me**_ _over, potentially Ike, himself, and even the Power Sumasshu alliance! Why? Because now, it's four against four. I'm thinking it's the final twelve all over again, and only this time it's even **more** risky! I am justfrustrated. I just can not believe it. I did not come this far only to have someone screw me over that was completely beyond my control."_

O'Donnell ended up sighing heavily as he walked off. "I gotta go..."

" _...I…. I think I just sabotaged myself." Wolf admitted. "I couldn't argue with Link. He was right. I overthought the situation. I was the secret yet silent assassin of the game. Even if Link didn't know I have the idol, I still wouldn't have played it, but it wouldn't have made any difference because I never thought that he found the idol. The decision that I just made was not good at all now that I think about it. I'm really mad at myself right now. I silently betrayed my number one ally, not only without even voting for him, but me actually wanting to keep him in the first place. I thought I made a sacrifice, yet all I did was potentially sacrificed my own game for who knows is gonna win this season. All I could do at this point is hope it doesn't bite me in the butt..."_

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was conversing with Lucario and Pit.

"I am at a loss for words right now." Mewtwo told the other Pokemon. "I thought that since they were making it ever so obvious that I was going to have my name written down, you were going to be the next member of the jury. But you stuck your neck out for me, and I do not know how in the name of Arceus I am going to return the favor."

" _Lucario saved my life. I have an immunity idol and I chose not to play it, and I would have looked nothing but a fool, since I would have went home with a hidden immunity idol in my posession." Mewtwo brought up. "Lucario could have saved it for himself and I would have been blindsided. I rarely trust other individuals in this game, yet my trust with Lucario has completely skyrocketed."_

"Do not worry." Lucario smiled. "You have already secured my trust greatly. I was pondering throughout the entire tribal on whether or not I should play it on myself, let alone play it at all. Yet, the cards were played perfectly."

"But the question is," Pit raised a finger. "what do we do from here? We're now in a _very_ sticky situation numbers wise."

"If the Power Sumasshu alliance got through it previously, we very well could do the same. Now that Bowser is no longer here, the next target is Mario." Lucario replied. "He has the best underdog story out of all of us here and we cannot let him progress any further. If he gets to the end, he will win this game. However, we need a flipper."

"Okay…" Pit said before suddenly speaking again. "Have either of you discussed finals yet?"

"...No…" Mewtwo shook his head.

"Well, now that there are only eight people left in the game, I think we could pull this alliance off and go the final four. We have to get there somehow." Lucario said. "It is the only way we could pull through at this point. Nobody else would work with us even though we require one person to change things around."

 _"There is no other way I am going to the finals unless I stick with Mewtwo. Though I have never promised neither Pit nor Ike a final four alliance, I feel that it is necessary. If Mario is booted out next, we would dictate the rest of the game. All we need to do is to play our cards correctly as safely as possible, since this is Survivor, and the fact that anything could come up at any time."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 33**

* * *

About mid morning at the Senshi camp, Ike used his time to strike a conversation with Link, realizing that not a single conversation between them took place the previous night.

" _Now_ what do we do?" Ike asked. "It's a 4-4. Lucario messed up our plans. I managed to warn Bowser that we could vote for him because of the Tatakai Alliance being wishy-washy of trusting him, but then when I back with them, as a group, the final decision was in fact to vote for Bowser, which took place um... right before Tribal Council. But I still told Bowser to stick with the plan. However, if I knew Lucario had the idol, I definitely would have flipped earlier…"

"I honestly think you should put the blame on somebody else, though." Link suggested.

"...Who?"

He made sure no one was around. "...Wolf has an idol. He had it for who knows how long. Bowser was the target and he had a feeling it would happen when Lucario was on his feet walking over to Master Hand. He had an idol, but he didn't play it."

His mouth dropped almost instantly. "...What? ...Are you _serious_?"

"I confronted him about it last night and he deeply regrets it, which made me question in my mind of why in the name of Hyrule didn't he think it through earlier before I had to step in." Link went on. "He basically backstabbed Bowser, and now literally every single person in this game is in danger because we're now in another potential rock drawing situation."

Ike slowly rotated his head around in disgust, glancing in the direction he figured Wolf was. "That fool... Why didn't he play it?"

"He didn't want to be targeted."

"..." This only made Ike slap his own face. "Come on, man… It doesn't even make any sense… Not playing the idol for Bowser is basically a silent way of backstabbing someone, unless it was necessary for him to not play it. But like I said, it doesn't add up. ...Didn't he play his idol on him before?"

"He did." Link nodded. "Now I can't trust him because supposed they were trying to get rid of _me_? I would have walked and I would have been pondering all night long at Ponderosa on where everything went wrong. Poor Bowser doesn't even know that he could have been saved last night."

"Oh my god…" Ike was still in complete disbelief. His right hand was completely covering his face now. "No wonder you were looking at him like he had two heads. I thought I had it with Wolf, man… I thought that alliance was good. All four of us including Bowser have been tight since the swap. Wolf has gotten too selfish and now all eight of us are potentially vulnerable."

"Well, if we can't trust Wolf, then I guess you're the person I trust the most." Link figured. "The only way we can both stay in this game is that you join my alliance now. Unless you have some other ideas. What do you think?"

Ike heaved a great sigh. "This game is so hard… Link, listen. Don't think that I'm the person that does not want to make any moves in this game, but I'm much bigger threat than you are. I'm not trying to put an even bigger target on my back."

"Oh, that's fine." Link nodded. "I completely understand. If I was in your shoes I'd be making the same choices. It's just that I don't wanna pick a wrong rock and go home."

"And there have been enough flips in this game already." Ike added. "Perhaps there's more than one way we can stay in this game… and potentially everyone… but Lucario and Mewtwo."

"What do you mean?"

"...If we both can get the entire tribe to unanimously agree to split the votes between Lucario and Mewtwo, then we get rid of the idol if they have another." Ike thought out loud. "If an idol is played on either of them, then one of them is gone. If there is no idol play, then there's gonna be a tie. We all revote, and Mewtwo would go home. We can tell everyone here except those two. And if we can do it, that'll save our butts."

Link rested his chin between his thumb and index finger to think for a moment, before forming a smirk and pointing at his fellow castaway. "Now _that's_ what I call a master plan."

" _I'm playing an under the radar strategy type of game, here." Ike said. "I think now is the perfect time to flip. And for my game, I need to find the quietest way to flip as possible, and that's the split vote plan. Now I **would** have flipped, but I didn't know Lucario was gonna play an idol on Mewtwo. But since it's a 4-4 at the moment, I have decided to tell Link of having every last person splitting the votes between the two biggest threats in this game, Lucario and Mewtwo. Now this is **my** idea._ _It's sort of a plan with Link, but I was the one that laid it all out. If this proves to be successful, then this would look really good on my resume to show the jury that I could play the game too. If Mewtwo plays an idol, then Lucario would go home. But if Lucario has an idol, then Mewtwo would go home. They'll lose and we'll win either way. It seems_ _so simple and it could even be the easiest vote of the season. But the only way this would happen is that every single person needs to write Lucario or Mewtwo's name down."_

* * *

 **Day 33**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? First things first, Ike, I will take back the necklace."

Meeting the host halfway, Ike already unhooked the necklace for him.

"Thank you for doing that." Master Hand said. "Once again immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will use both hands to hold onto to rope behind your back over water. At regular intervals, I will lower a crank to make it more difficult to hang on. At any point you let go of at least one of your two ropes or if you fall into the water below, you're out of the challenge."

"Last person remaining wins immunity, guaranteed a one in _seven_ shot in winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the thirteenth person voted out of Survivor where they will become the sixth member of our jury. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, everyone's in position and this challenge is on."

With all eight remaining silent, their thoughts were on nothing but what was at stake. Winning individual immunity was crucial, especially if one was a big target in the game with the numbers decreasing one by one as each tribal went on.

"I'll lower the crank every ten minutes." Master Hand reminded.

 _ **Elapsed Time: 8 Minutes**_

"How are your arms feeling?"

When Master Hand posed the question, Sonic immediately shook his head as well as Mario.

"Not good…" The former answered. "Endurance challenges are not my forte at all… Uh… I dunno what to do…"

"What do you mean?" Master Hand asked.

"Oookay I have two options here." Sonic thought out loud. "I could either drop out now and avoid having more pain that I need in my arms, or I could tough it out just to see how long I can last. It does get kinda boring watching everyone else remain up here for who knows how long."

"Your choice." Master Hand held a hand out.

After thinking it over for a few brief seconds, Sonic let go both of his ropes and he fell straight into the water.

"And with that, Sonic has dropped out of the challenge and has no shot at immunity." The Survivor host concluded. "We are now down to seven."

"Least I lasted longer than that first individual challenge..."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 10 Minutes**_

"Alright, I'm getting ready to lower the crank, and your bodies will be lower and will seem like they are closer to the water." Master Hand warned as he did just that.

"Ooookay…" Ike stared. "That's a little _too_ close for comfort, master…"

"Get used to it. We will remain like this for the next ten minutes."

As time went on, everybody remaining appeared to be solid in place, showing little to no signs of fatigue. One thing that was worth noting was that as a group of twenty, Kodai Island's castaways should have been considered for one of the strongest groups that was cast for the show.

Yet after four more minutes elapsed, Mario could not have handled it anymore and fell in the water.

"Mario is now out of the challenge. Take a spot on the bench."

Not too long after, Wolf decided that he had enough as well. Oh well. On the bright side he made a big splash, which would have been more than enough to cool him off from the hot sun.

"And just like that, Wolf is out. We are now down to five."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 15 Minutes**_

"Where are you feeling it at Ike?"

"At this point, both of my arms are already burning thanks to the sun." He noted. "Doing a challenge like this only adds salt on the wound. So, yeah. I might as well not even know what the word comfortable is since it's anything but."

"I can't even spell the word comfortable right now. This could go on for over an hour." Link added. "It has been that way before, and I won't be surprised if it's like that again. ...Sonic, I am in your shoes right now."

"Join me." Sonic held a hand out on the sit out bench that was floating in the water. "No one said there can only be three people here."

"Alright."

 _SPLASH!_

"Link is now out of the challenge. We are now down to four. Lucario, Ike, Mewtwo, and Pit."

"Dang..." Wolf said from the bench, not even mumbling at all. But at least he had a good enough of a reason. "That entire alliance..."

"We flopped..." Sonic sighed with a head shake.

 _ **Elapsed Time: 20 Minutes**_

"You are now as low as it can get. We will remain in this round until the last person remains." Master Hand announced. "Keep digging."

Mewtwo was fighting through the pain he was currently dealing with. He wanted to give at least one arm a break and allow the opposite hand to continue gripping on the rope. Though of course, every time he thought of it, he had to push it to the side. Letting go of one rope to disqualify himself from the challenge knowing his position in the game at that point was not exactly the best option to go for. Still, he was tired.

...However, out or not, at least he could not have been disqualified by letting go both of the ropes.

"Mewtwo is now out of the challenge. Only Lucario, Ike, and Pit remain."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 34 Minutes**_

"Oh my goodness…" Pit sighed. "My arms can't take it anymore…"

"Tell me about it." Ike agreed. "I've been complaining more than you have."

"Pit and Ike are both complaining of the pain." Master Hand noted. "Meanwhile, Lucario hasn't said a word for the entire challenge. ...But his facial expression says it all."

Indeed the hand was right. Lucario was baring his teeth as his eyes were closed shut.

"Okay, I'm done."

With Ike dropping, it was down between Lucario and Pit once more. Although, literally no one had the chance to say anything. Not even two seconds later, Lucario out of nowhere dropped straight down and into the water.

" _ **PIT WINS INDIVIDUAL IMMUNITY! GUARANTEES HIMSELF A SPOT IN THE FINAL SEVEN!"**_

"Woohoo!"

With him splashing, he swam to the sit out bench full of excitement. After getting on, he still held his grin.

"Pit, come on over."

"Woohoo! Two times now, baby!" He counted as the rest of the survivors clapped, Master Hand hooking the necklace around his neck.

"Pit wins this challenge and he will be at the final seven. As for the rest of you, after thirty three hard fought days out here, someone will be voted out tonight where they will become the sixth member of our jury. Pit, it will not be you. Congrats!"

" _Woah." said Ike. "I guess someone's a little stronger than we thought. But at the same time, Lucario has lost to Pit **again**. So thank you Lucario for continuing to expose yourself on how threatening you are. So hopefully with Pit's win, I can convince him that it is the best move to come with us. Because we need to get either Lucario or Mewtwo out of here **now**."_

* * *

 **Alright. With Pit's second individual immunity win, he has now won the most individual immunity necklaces this season. Yet, it's still basically about Lucario losing, and literally just like last time, he loses to Pit as if Pit's cursing him or something lol.**

 **But besides that, Ike seems that he finally wants to flip on his alliance and wants to organize a split vote plan, where three votes would be on Lucario, three for Mewtwo, and then whoever they vote for (seems to be Mario) and if no idols are played, Mewtwo would be sent to the jury on the revote.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. How likely is the plan going to work?**

 **2\. Would Link and Ike actually continue to work with Wolf even though it seems that their trust with them has completely plummeted?**

 **3\. In spite of what happened last tribal, does Wolf _still_** **have a shot at winning the game? What he the biggest threat to win prior to this?**

 **Since this chapter had the _individual_** **immunity challenge, it means that we are already getting for the next vote off chapter which will take place next week. And since Bowser got eliminated, who knows what could happen next? Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you next week!**


	42. Chapter 42: Day 33 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 42 - Day 33 Part 2

 **So here we are again in yet another seemingly tie vote situation... Let's just hope that Ike's plan works out in his favor.**

 **Oh, remember when Link said last chapter that Lucario would have somehow went home instead of Bowser? Well, there's a catch. Link doesn't know that Mewtwo himself still has an idol. So if Lucario would have played his on Mewtwo, and if Wolf actually played his idol for Bowser, Mewtwo would have probably then stood up and played his idol for Lucario to avoid him receiving votes. Every single vote would have been cancelled, and then neither Mewtwo, nor Lucario would have went home.**

 **So then it's back to square one. Mewtwo, Lucario, Bowser, and Ike (who won immunity at that point) would have been safe, and then there probably would have been a scramble. Yet despite of his best efforts to save himself,... Pit? ...He would have went home. Yeah. Since he would have been the only other person in the Tatakai Alliance people could vote for, Pit of _all_ people would have been voted out due to him literally being the only option left, and he was the one who wanted to get Bowser to vote with him in the first place, and since he and his alliance changed his mind, karma would have bitten Pit in the butt. _Hard._ That means with all this, Wolf O'Donnell just cost us an epic Tribal Council. ...Yeah... ****_Wow_**.

 **Guest review reply time!**

 _ **Derick Lindsey:**_ **Yeah, he has been target since like, day one thanks to Bowser lol and we all know how tired he is of having his name written down. But since the numbers are shrinking and he is still here, I wouldn't be surprised if Mario _somehow_ makes it to the end. I even think he could beat everyone else that is still in the game, but at the same time, that makes him threat numero uno lol. We'll see what happens in the future starting with this chapter.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 33**

* * *

After everyone congratulated Pit when they all were back at the Senshi camp, Ike knew that there was some serious work that had to be done.

" _I think it's safe to say that of the eight people that remain on this island, me, Lucario, and suddenly Pit are the three biggest physical players in this game. Like, the entire Power Sumasshu alliance were the first four players out, and that left us competing. But then, Lucario lost to Pit again, and it proved once again how much of a physical threat he is."_

He was then seen talking with Mewtwo, both Pokemon sitting in the shelter.

"I do not know what it is with me and Pit competing..." The dog-like type of Pokemon shook his head, slightly irritated. "It is almost as if he is cursing me somehow..."

"I personally think that it was pure convenience." Mewtwo hypothesized. "You will be fine."

 _"Speaking of Lucario, it's quite obvious on what he's trying to do because people can see right through it. He's using Mewtwo as a shield to protect himself 'cause he knows he's the number one person that Mewtwo does not want out of this game, especially with Lucario's idol play. So right now, I have a job to do._ _Me and Link need to approach every single person on this island of the idea of splitting votes, so that whoever is left will just be the remaining target after this Tribal Council. If this plan works, then we all just moved up two notches without one of us being blindsided. I don't think I will get one hundred percent of the heat, because Pit could flip as well. But if I get to the Final Tribal Council, I will put it out there that it was **my** idea of the split vote plan so that I can show the jury that I'm not a goat. Hmm… But who's gonna be the first person me and Link are gonna go to? We can't just pull everyone aside but them all at one time, 'cause that's Survivor suicide right there."_

-/-

The two decided to speak with first was Wolf O'Donnell of all people.

"Okay, before you two say anything," Yet the lupine's mouth was the one that won in the end. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making that dumb decision by not playing my idol for Bowser. If I'm out of this game for some reason in the near future, I will live with that for the rest of my life. But I'm still here, and you two are still here as well. So I just wanna know what's next on our agenda so that we can put ourselves back on top."

"I think at this point whenever you get a chance you should apologize to Bowser since he was the actual victim in this case, but as of right now, it is not something to think about it. Me and Ike have a solution that will solve all of our problem's." Link told. "How would you feel if one of those two are gone? Mewtwo and Lucario at this point are dead men walking. The faster we get them out, the better off we will all be. I'm sure Mario and Sonic will go for it because they don't have anything else right now. They'll trust Ike and according to Pit, Mario apparently tried to work with him before so maybe they'll finally come together."

"I think they will." Ike nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm down." Wolf raised his hand. "I'm not even gonna have a big discussion about it. Which one of them do you want me to write down? I'll go with either one."

" _Wolf immediately hopped on board with our plan." Link spoke. "He completely regrets his decision last night. Even though I clearly can't trust him anymore for reasons already explained, at least we can all agree with this vote. Me, Ike, and Wolf are all writing down Lucario, and Mario, Pit, and Sonic can write down Mewtwo_ _. But the hardest part about this is that we need every single person. ...Every. Single. One… Ugh…"_

Ike was then seen talking with Sonic.

"There's hope for you and Mario. I guess you can relay this to him so that I won't have to worry about running around Kodai Island all afternoon. But, we don't want Mewtwo and Lucario here anymore. One of them is going home."

"...Really?" Sonic widened his eyes perking up. "You're joining us?"

"Pit might too. We're all trying to get rid of Mewtwo." Ike nodded. "Split vote plan: You, Mario, and Pit can write down Mewtwo while the rest of us write down Lucario. Just don't tell those two, because we're already gonna have the numbers in a little bit."

"Alright." Sonic smirked with excitement shaking his hand. "I'm in."

-/-

Meanwhile, Link was explaining the idea to Pit.

"We have to avoid this rock drawing situation." Link elaborated. "Everyone except Lucario and Mewtwo are splitting votes, so one of them is going home. But the only way we can strike is that every last person here has to be on board."

"I... Is that actually happening?" Pit cocked his head to the side.

"It definitely would, but all six of us have to be in on this. We can't just risk writing their names and both of them being safe after tonight. Both of them would then be more inclined on playing an idol at the next tribal. Our right time to pull this move off is now."

"...Oh… I…"

Link's face immediately formed into a frown. "...What?"

Pit was then found standing still for the longest time, with a hand occasionally running through his brown hair. Finally, with a sigh, he spoke what his mind thought. "I really don't want to do it…"

"..." The other male blinked. "...You _what_?"

" _Link has came up to me with this idea of splitting the votes between Mewtwo and Lucario." Pit told. "Apparently someone is trying to approach Ike to flip. ...To be honest, that sounds like an awesome plan. ...Yet, I immediately thought of last night where Lucario and Mewtwo promised me that I will go to the final four if I stick with them, which can be good for my game. And even though I can't say I completely trust Mewtwo, I fully trust Lucario. He's loyal, so he's the least likely person to backstab anyone, unless you count me. If they're gonna pull this move off, then I don't wanna be a part of it. If they found out I wrote one of their names down, then I could potentially lose major trust as far as my alliance is concerned. I don't wanna draw rocks, but when a game is worth a million dollars, then you have to accept big risks. And I'm willing to do that. There's always a chance my alliance would reign victorious in the end."_

"Trust me, Link. I'm sorry." Pit shook his head. "I trust Lucario enough so that I can move forward in this game. I just won the last immunity challenge, so if I was not a threat before, I think I am now. If we get to a final six, then I feel that everyone's a threat in this season in particular. We all done different things in this game and if my name's on the chopping block, then I have to look after myself so I can move forward."

"We do." Link promptly answered. "Pit, listen. If you vote with them, then it's gonna be a 3-2-3 vote, with those two votes being on Lucario from Mario and Sonic. Okay, I guess it's good if no idol gets played, because then the majority of us would all vote Mewtwo since that's the person we're trying to boot out. Howeverm since the majority of votes would be on him, he might have an idol. And if he plays it, then Mario, Sonic, or even myself would probably go home."

"...Darn…" Pit stared down.

"...Will you do it?"

"...I… I… I'm sorry…"

-/-

Meanwhile, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Ike were standing by the fire with Mario close by. Mario was already informed of the possible plan coming into play thanks to the other remaining Sumasshu player and he was completely delighted. If all went well before Tribal Council, his chances of getting his torch snuffed on night thirty-three would decrease greatly.

As he was in the hammock, he looked over to see the other three talk. He did not bother to eavesdrop, though; in his mind he knew that there was a great possibility that two of us Ike's allies were at the bottom anyway. And so, he chose to close his eyes and attempted to take a nap before tribal, now being a bit more relaxed

"Mario?"

"Mario." Mewtwo answered Ike's whisper. "He's been getting the most votes out of all of us in this game. I still can not forget about the time he attempted to beg for Pit to flip on me. If the first swapped Sumasshu tribe went to tribal, there was probably a possibility that I would have been sent home and never made it to the jury phase at least."

"...What if Mario has an idol?" Ike asked. "I know that it's a question we're all tired of, but since it's a 4-4 vote, and Mario somehow still has it if he does, we can not risk one of us going home, or else we're done."

"Hmm…" Lucario knew that Ike had a valid point. For all he knew, Mario could have had an idol for the entire game, whether it was true or not. "We could either be risky, or play it safe by switching the target. We have no plans on voting out Wolf or Link as of now, correct?"

"Correct." Mewtwo nodded. "You've already approached both of them as an attempt to flip them over, right?"

"Right..." Ike slowly bobbed up and down. "They'll, or at least _one_ of 'em, will decide last minute."

"Besides that, they would assume that targeting Mario would be the obvious choice. And if an idol is played on Mario, then that would be the end of it all. We can not afford any more setbacks. Therefore, Sonic would be our only option if we do switch the target. It's obviously such a dilemma, here…" Lucario's eyes remained staring at the fire.

" _Neither Lucario nor Mewtwo know what the tribe is discussing today." Ike said. "To add the icing on the cake, I'm the only one that's playing both sides. This whole double agent thing is pretty fun! This is what I want, but I'm afraid that I might not get the end result, because I've been told that Pit's literally the only person that would not go with our plan... If we can't get Pit on board, then this would have all been for nothing, and I would have to go back to square one and stick to Mewtwo and Lucario like glue, unless I wanna be that one guy who flips only to get voted out next Tribal Council. I really don't think Mario and Sonic would keep me around. I mean, they've talked about my name before..."_

-/-

"We're screwed."

"...What?"

"The plan is probably not happening."

"What? Why?"

"Ask Pit."

"He's not doing it?"

"Nope…"

"...What!?"

"Ike wants to flip but Pit doesn't... He's trying to talk him into it right now as we speak..."

" _Right when I met Link again, he told me that the would not take place thanks to Ike." Sonic said. "Right when I heard that, I felt a giant pit in my stomach. Not only that means both of our targets tonight might stay in the game, but either someone from the Tatakai Alliance flips (probably either Wolf or Link) and potentially votes Mario or myself out, or we all draw rocks... Maybe even one of them. I don't want to be blindsided, but I don't want my fate to be decided by a rock! That's just wrong! When you draw rocks, you literally have to rely on luck. You can't just feel special and know it's not gonna be you. It's all luck and I don't wanna just hope that luck is on my side! I need to speak with Pit asap."_

He managed to pull him to the side as the two stood by the tribe flag.

"How come you won't flip on them? We're not trying to force you into doing it or anything, but do you know how threatening those two are?"

"Yeah, I do know that." Pit responded. " _Trust_ me."

"So how come you're not going along with the plan?" Sonic promptly questioned.

"Like I told Link. I don't trust Mewtwo, but I trust Lucario." Pit explained on his decision. "If I have an opportunity to move even further in this game, then the best thing to do is to stick with them. Look, I know that Mewtwo has almost no chance of winning thanks to him ticking a lot of people off, and I know he's unpredictable. But Lucario is the one thing that's in my way, and he's the exact opposite of him. He has to stick with Mewtwo and he has no reason to vote me out, so I can trust him."

" _I tried convincing him to flip, but he was just not interested. Now **I'm** in trouble. I was breezing along in this game just fine but now my life is in jeopardy on Survivor." Up until this point, Sonic was never completely frustrated with any predicament going on. "My name has never came up at tribal, but I'm worried that it might be. All this he said, she said stuff going on, he's flipping, he's not, he has an idol, he does not have an idol, it all only makes things worse. I don't know **what** to tell Mario anymore, but at this point besides him, the only person I can trust is myself. We can't get Pit to flip, so I have absolutely **no** idea what's gonna happen tonight..."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 33**

* * *

With lit torches, Pit, Mario, Ike, Link, Mewtwo, Sonic, Lucario, and Wolf all made their way to the thirteenth Tribal Council of the season.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury… Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, ...and Bowser voted out at the last Tribal Council."

With his hair now being back to normal, Bowser's first move was staring directly at his tribemates, particularly at Wolf. Yet, there was actually a rather large smirk on his face.

Although, with O'Donnell smirking back, Wolf's heart dropped, said smirk showing slight guilt if one looked more closely, yet to Bowser, he was disappointed that his ally got sent to the jury. Yet obviously the reality was that Wolf knew that Koopa was still unaware that he himself caused his demise since he had the perfect opportunity to make something change.

"Alright, so let's start with the last Tribal Council." Master Hand said. "We haven't talked about idols in a while, and an idol was played at the last vote, and someone from the Power Sumasshu alliance is once again on the jury. So Mario, simple question. What do you do now?"

"Well, other than the fact that I can say it has been a _lot_ quieter at camp,-"

Bowser harshly rolled his eyes.

"-at this point, me and Sonic are the last two people that started on the Sumasshu tribe back on day one, so the best thing we can do is hope that we can trust the people that said they were going to vote with us. Because in all honesty, I'm basically trying to live day by day at this point. My name was tossed around so many times and nothing has changed at all. Even with Bowser gone. But I won't be surprised if it's me tonight, but hey, I gave it all I could. Maybe since I might sit next to Bowser on the jury, perhaps we could talk things over at Ponderosa over a hot cup of tea."

"Hot cup of tea my _butt_..." Koopa mumbled from the jury section.

"Now Link, you are also in the Power Sumasshu alliance." Master Hand pointed out. "Do you feel like you're getting votes tonight?"

"Anyone that does not have immunity right now could potentially get votes somehow, but for me in particular, I don't know for sure. Even if there are obvious targets right now, anyone could be targeted, especially at this current predicament we're in. You never know about anything for sure until you are reading those names, master."

Pit was nodding.

"Pit, you agree?"

With stares from Link, Ike, Mario, Wolf, and Sonic, Pit started to talk. "It's like we're all in preschool playing musical chairs. Not saying that I've actually _been_ to preschool, but for this vote, we all gotta hurry up and grab a seat while the clock's ticking. And when that clock stops, and if you don't have a seat, it's game over for you."

"So Sonic, now that Bowser's gone, the numbers are seemingly even once again."

"Yyyyyyep."

"You're one hundred percent positive on that?"

"It's quite obvious."

"Enlighten me."

"You know like Link said, people have been all over the place today talking to everybody. Whether it'd be possible flips, possible blindsides, possible big moves, idol plays, you name it. Yet in the end, everything could be completely straightforward, or it's gonna be unexpected and somebody's about to get blindsided. I particularly hope that _I'm_ on the right side of the numbers by the time this tribal is over."

"Lucario, even though you've played your idol on Mewtwo, that doesn't mean you're automatically on the right side of the numbers because of this. You still have more work to do."

"Indeed." He nodded. "Best case scenario would be that by the time you read the votes, there would be just enough to get out the person that we want to put on the jury. If things go perfectly well, then me and hopefully my alliance of five pulls it out and makes it as far as we possibly can."

"Okay." Master Hand decided to move onto someone else. "Wolf, Lucario's saying that if someone, somehow _flips_ , then you all would be at the bottom. Yet, you could basically say the same thing, right?"

"Of course. It always go both ways. If someone from their side flips over to our side, then it's the same thing, only that it would work out in our favor, and then they'll be ticked off about it. Survivor is a numbers game. And if things don't work out in your favor, unfortunately there's not much you can do. If it does, then you either did something right, and you simply lucked out. Luck can affect a person's game in a dramatic way, you know. Not just in terms of whatever twist that's in the game, but about the numbers in general."

"Alright, so Mario, back to the topic about idols." Master Hand reintroduced. "If there's gonna be four against four no matter what, then you'd better hope somebody from your alliance including yourself has an idol that can change this game if played correctly. It changed the game last tribal and it could change again."

"You're absolutely right." Mario nodded his head. "But this time it is much more significant. We already had the majority last tribal, so the Tatakai Alliance is not in the majority either, just like us after Ganondorf was blindsided. Some of these Survivor seasons are sorta unpredictable and this is starting to become one of them. One minute it's this way, the next minute it's the other way. There's always the possibility of someone playing an idol. I haven't played or found one myself, but I know for a fact that every time an idol gets played, you gotta gamble on somebody's life in this game. That's how deep it is. It could either be fantastic, or it could be the end of it all. Like I said, this game can be unpredictable and you gotta hope for the best and that you're still here on day thirty-four..."

He faced Sonic briefly. "Day thirty-four's tomorrow, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so day thirty-four's tomorrow." Mario continued. "From there, you have to survive and make it one day at a time until you've reached the end of the game where you will finally have your big break. But, only three people can make it that far. That's the catch. We all know there are not eight seats at the Final Tribal Council."

"Mewtwo, Mario has brought up some interesting points. He's saying that sometimes in this game you basically gotta rely on miracles, which in the case, flippers, to make in farther in this game. On the other hand, sometimes you literally gotta rely on luck, which is about the potential deadlock vote."

"I do agree with the latter." Mewtwo had his arms crossed. "Due to the twists this game can receive, the possibilities are endless. But for the former, in this case, everyone's been calling me 'Mewtwo the Flipper'. It's been sort of quiet as of now, but I know they are thinking of it in the back of their minds even though they attempt to hide it. And to that I say that had it not been for Lucario, I would be over there sitting next to Wii Fit Trainer instead of Bowser as we speak."

The current five jury members all had their eyes fixated on him.

"So if I'm a threat and if there's no doubt in their minds that I am, then all you can do is to make it day by day. Yet in a way, it can be sort of amusing to show them how threatening you can potentially be."

"The only thing you're proving is how stuck-up you are..."

"We'll see about _that_ O'Donnell..." Mewtwo could not even look at Wolf.

Bayonetta and Bowser were on the brink of bursting out with laughter.

"...Okay, then! ...Does anyone else have to say anything...?"

...

"...Alright, them. So I guess without further ado, it _is_ time to vote. Mewtwo, you're up."

Being the first to stand, he made his way over to the voting area, writing the name down rather quickly, stating his peace afterwards upon holding it up.

"Hopefully we can outsmart your alliance before you try to do the same."

Afterwards, Ike went forward and cast his vote followed by Mario, then Link, who took an even quicker time writing down his target than Mewtwo. It was clear that he just wanted to get the tribal over and done with so that he could move on.

"It's getting really close now, and at least one of you should have been gone by now. Hopefully if this works, everyone will get their big break where we can all enjoy a good night's rest."

Sitting down, it allowed Sonic to go, with Pit and Lucario following afterwards.

Once Wolf was the last to sit down in his spot, Master Hand floated to the voting area. "I'll go tally the votes…"

Ike was seen crossing his fingers in his right hand in his lap, with his head hanging down while no was looking.

Master Hand came back after he took the necessary time to tally the votes up. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so..."

Literally everyone but Lucario and Mewtwo stared at Lucario and Mewtwo, which ended up with Mewtwo eyeing back as if he thought they were staring as if they never seen a Pokemon before.

...

Yet, just like last time, he simply sat there, faced forward to Master Hand, and once again did nothing.

"Let's see how good I am at reading people here..."

Bowser, Donkey Kong, Bayonetta, Ganondorf, and Wii Fit Trainer all widened their eyes. Wolf O'Donnell was on his feet making his way over.

"...Really?" Sonic whispered rather loudly.

" _Another_ one?" said Bayonetta.

"I should have known he had it…" Donkey Kong whispered.

"How long?" Bowser blinked. "...Do you think he found it today or something?"

When Wolf was at Master Hand, he paused to look at his fellow tribemates. "Hmm… Oh man I'm doing this again..."

Mario sat frozen while Sonic slowly rocked himself in his seat.

"...I'll play this one for Sonic."

Immediately smiling to the point of showing teeth, Sonic's nerves were immediately calmed down. "Hehe, thank you.."

"This is a hidden immunity idol." Master Hand confirmed. "Any votes cast for Sonic will not count. I'll read the votes."

"Cross your fingers, guys..." Wolf suggested.

Lucario shook his head.

"First vote... Mewtwo."

"Hmph…" The white Pokemon rolled his eyes.

"Mewtwo, two votes Mewtwo."

Sonic kept his fingers in their current position while Mario could not move an inch.

Master Hand unfolded the third vote. "...Mario."

The lupine from the Lylat System facepalmed hardly as the plumber covered his face with his hands. Sonic's optimism was quickly gone in a matter of a simple second.

"Mario. Two votes Mario, two votes Mewtwo."

"Come on, come on..." Koopa mouthed.

"Mewtwo."

Link had a finger beneath his chin. Wolf took a glance at Pit, who just stared back in reaction, though clearly not in a way Mewtwo did. The angel was also receiving glances from Ike, Mario, and Sonic.

"...Tied again. Three votes Mario, three votes Mewtwo."

Mario exhaled a very deep sigh of disappointment, not even seeing Pit feeling slightly apologetic for him.

"Mewtwo. Four votes Mewtwo, three votes Mario, one vote left…"

Mewtwo now had his arms folded with his head hanging down, knowing that he probably just blew a giant opportunity.

"...Mario. We're tied." The host of Survivor finished.

The jury was _speechless_.

Mario and Link could not have even look up anymore.

Wolf cursed under his breath.

"So, here's what gonna happen. We're gonna have a revote. Mario and Mewtwo, you two will _not_ vote. Everybody else, you can only vote for Mario or Mewtwo. Lucario, come grab the urn."

As he went away with said urn to vote again, Link turned to Ike, and Ike turned to Pit, who was already turned back.

Ike then tapped Pit's shoulder, much to everyone's surprise and whispered in his ear. "Do it. This is our last chance. Even if they do have an idol it's too late to play it. If you still want to switch, then I'll vote with you so we can send Mewtwo home."

The Pokemon in particular though had his head turned to the whispered conversation, he never attempted to do anything to join.

Sonic then voted afterwards, followed by Link, Mario, then Pit.

The former Tatakai member sighed heavily as he just stood there, staring at his piece of parchment that was yet to have a mark on it.

Once Wolf finished, Master Hand made his way to the area once again. "I'll go tally the votes..."

Link whispered to Ike. "Do you think Pit changed his mind last minute?"

"We'll see…"

"..."

It did not take long for him to come back, since there were now two less votes in the urn. "I'll read the votes…"

"First vote… Mewtwo."

He nodded confidently.

"Mario."

He did the same.

"Mewtwo. Two votes Mewtwo, one vote Mario."

"Mario. We're tied. Two votes Mewtwo, two votes Mario."

There were no words from anyone, yet the intensity in certain castaways' eyes said it all.

"Mewtwo. Three votes Mewtwo, two votes Mario, one vote left…"

"...Wait a minute…" Donkey Kong spoke. "...Are we about to have a…"

"...Mario. We're deadlocked..."

The entire jury could not have believed it.

The remaining players glanced at one another.

"Alright, so here's the thing. We are deadlocked. For the rules of Survivor, if the six of you can unanimously agree on either Mewtwo or Mario, then that person goes home. If you can not unanimously agree, then they will both join Sonic and Pit, who are also safe from the vote."

"As for the rest of you, Lucario, Ike, Link, and Wolf, you will all draw rocks. The person who draws the odd rock goes home."

At this point, the entire jury expressed different variations of their own suspense and astonishment.

"This is a million dollar decision and this is a do or die moment right now."

"Okay guys," Sonic barely let Master Hand finish his statement. "everyone in this entire game, including the jury over there knows that Mewtwo and Lucario are running the show. We know it. Mewtwo's obviously proven himself to be the most dangerous player here. So why can't we just all sleep happily tonight and get rid of the snake that is still in this game?"

" _Snake_?" Mewtwo repeated.

"Yeah, that's what they call it! I looked it up!" Sonic glared.

"Mewtwo is in my alliance right now." Lucario brought up. "It's obvious that if he goes, then I'm next. I will not send myself out of this game."

"See? Look at that." Link pointed out. "Lucario's always the one thing that's keeping us from getting rid of Mewtwo. He saved him last time and he's gonna do it again."

"But we still need all six of us to agree that Mewtwo should be the one going home." Pit reminded him. "That's just what Master Hand is saying. If Lucario does not want to send Mewtwo home, then that's basically it."

"Well somebody should be telling _you_ that, kid." An irritated Wolf stared. "Flip right now or we're _doing_ it..."

"Guys, Mewtwo has to go. Period." Sonic said. "Lucario, I don't know what I have to do to make you realize, but you could pull the wrong rock as well. Mewtwo sacrificed his closest ally, so you can sacrifice your closest ally."

"This is coming from the person who would have received the votes in the first place."

"Well _you_ were on the bottom once too and you might be after tonight anyway!" Sonic retaliated.

Mario chose to ignore everyone as both of his hands were over his face once again.

"Okay guys," Ike looked between Pit and Lucario. "what do you two wanna do? At this point, I don't care anymore. I just don't wanna draw rocks. You guys want Mario out now?"

"We should."

"We must."

"There you have it." Ike had his hands out. "They want Mario out. That's what they wanna do, everyone..."

"Oh, so we're all just gonna let Mewtwo and Lucario to run the show as always?" Link questioned. "This is why I flipped in the first place because I knew they would do something and look what happened last tribal. Lucario, do you not realize that if we all can't come to one agreement, then your life is in this game is in danger as well? Like Sonic said. What if _you_ pull the wrong rock?"

"A one in six shot..." He replied. "That's all I have to say... I cannot just think about the next Tribal Council. I'm target number one immediately no matter how Mewtwo would go home..."

"Look guys, in this game, when you have people that you can trust, then that's who you gotta protect." Pit began to defend himself. "Same with you guys. You're all protecting each other and that's the same with us."

When no one else spoke, much to the already stunned jury, Master Hand knew how things were with the tribe. "Alright, so it's obviously clear that this is a divided tribe. You all can not unanimously agree on who should be voted out of this game. So, here's what we're gonna do. Mewtwo is safe, Mario is safe, Pit already won the individual immunity necklace, so he's safe. Sonic is safe thanks to an immunity idol played by Wolf, so he's safe. So means that Ike, Link, Lucario, and Wolf, one of you is about to be the sixth member of the jury and officially out of this game."

He grabbed a bag that was full of six stones. "White means you are safe, black means you are going home. Once you grab it, do not look."

Link drew a rock from the bag first, followed by Ike, Lucario, and Pit.

Ike already did not feel comfortable at all as he could not even look up, clenching to his rock as hard as he could.

"Oh Goddesses…" Link mumbled to himself.

"Okay. Once again, white means you will live to see day thirty-four, black means you will be out of this game. Everybody… reveal."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh god…"

Everybody was nothing but full of shock.

"Ike..."

"...I'm sorry Ike…"

"You've played a great game, bud."

"Good work, Ike."

Ike had the most saddened look on his face as he dropped the rock before he took his time standing up from his seat, slowly walking over to grab his torch. By the time he made it to Master Hand, he never looked up.

"Ike… At this point, i think it is more appropriate to say that the _game_ has spoken."

Still not looking, his torch was snuffed. Lucario closed his eyes and looked away while Link simply stared at the rock that was now on the ground.

"Time for you to go."

The moment the statement was finished, Ike gradually exited the Tribal Council area, with his head hung down the entire time.

"And he never even had his name written down..." whispered Bayonetta.

"Well, the topics that were discussed at this Tribal Council were luck and miracles." Master Hand recalled. "Whatever alliance you may be in this game, you _never_ know what to expect. That is why you do whatever it takes to win, let alone have a shot in making it to the end. You all chose to go to rocks, it worked for one side, didn't work for the other, and now _they_ are the ones that now have to hope for a miracle. Ike just became the thirteenth person eliminated from Survivor, and he became the sixth member of our jury. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **\- Mewtwo**

 **Link** **\- Mewtwo x2**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Mario**

 **Lucario** **\- Mario x2**

 **Wolf** **\- Mewtwo x2**

 **Ike** **\- Mario x2**

 **Pit** **\- Mario x2**

 **Sonic** **\- Mewtwo x2**

 _ **Rock Drawers:**_ **Link, Lucario, Wolf, Ike**

 _ **8th Place:**_ **Ike**

* * *

" _I can't believe it. The main one discussing about splitting the vote, and_ _ **I**_ _ended up being on the wrong end. I drew the wrong one, luck didn't play out the way I wanted to and now I'm out of the game. ...I… I am… beyond devastated. I… I don't know how to react. ...I am really disappointed. I thought I could have made it further. ...Guess the best thing to do is to hold my head up high and say that I have played this game. ...Sorry, Mist… I did my best..."_

* * *

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Mewtwo, Wolf, Pit, Link, Mario, Lucario, Sonic**

 _ **Jury:**_

 **Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, _Ike_**

 **...I... ...Uh...**

 **Question: (or not)**

 **1\. Pit... that is all...**

 **Mega Man (Emperors tribe) and surprise guest Bonnie (from FNAF) are the next two castaways that will be competing next season. Like Freddy, Bonnie is another wild card pick. I will reveal much more about them way later.**

 **Watch the "Survivor - Kodai Island" intro on YouTube and vote on my poll if you haven't already. Sonic is in the lead with 9 votes (I really don't know why he is getting so many votes tbh but that's still cool lol), Mario, Donkey Kong, and Mewtwo are all tied for second place with 7 votes, and Bowser, Wolf, and Pit, are all right behind with 6 votes.**

 **Ike's chapter for "Kodai Island - Ponderosa" will be released tomorrow. Poor guy... That's all I gotta say...**


	43. Chapter 43: Day 34 and Day 35 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 43 - Day 34 and Day 35 Part 1

 ***Deep, heavy, sigh...***

 **Things seem to be getting _worse_** **for the Senshi tribe due to the now extremely controversial and infamous final eight rock draw at the last Tribal Council. Wolf got heat, Ike himself got heat, and most of all Kid Icarus character, Pit, got the most heat for obvious reasons. So cut him off, I guess Wolf should have known better, and Ike? Yep. Completely understandable. Like I stated in the author's notes in Ike's Ponderosa, _first_ I would have stuck with the vote with Mario just to show Pit that it was his last chance of flipping, and if he still was unwilling to make the move, _then_ I would have flipped. But... all I can say is that I am _not_ Ike lol. He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life. Therefore, it is officially one of the biggest _blown_ opportunities in Survivor history. This shouldn't have happened. It could've been different...**

 **I really don't know what to say about what could happen anymore... (Unless I want to reveal some major spoilers which clearly won't happen lol).**

 _ **Derick Lindsey:**_ **Lol, using Ike's own line against him basically explains it all. The whole Tribal Council was simply a whole series of bad decisions. Mewtwo, for some reason, _still_** **chose not to play his idol, Wolf then plays his idol on the wrong person, Pit failing to see the bigger picture, and Ike eliminating his own self out of the game. I think that it absolutely ludicrous to say the least. No one likes drawing rocks in Survivor and _this_ is why.**

 **(One more thing. I deleted a scene in the final eight. Basically after Bowser gets sent home, Lucario and Mewtwo said they were taking Pit to the final three, since they figured that they couldn't beat Ike. So that means that Ike was at the bottom of that alliance anyway... I'll just leave it at that...)**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Night 33**

* * *

" _By the time we got back to camp, it was quieter than ever." Link said. "The feeling for me was bittersweet... yet more on the negative side. Even though I'm back in the majority, I've lost my number one ally in this game... and I just... I don't even know what to say. ...Not even **looking** at where we both stood in the game, I generally feel bad for Ike and anyone who watches Survivor knows why... I really thought we were about to split votes, but Pit just wouldn't flip... I... All I gotta say is that I hope he realizes that he's the reason to why Ike's now on the jury, who by the way was in your alliance in the first place, so that makes an even worse for him. So I really hope he actually thinks about what he'd just done..." _

Lucario meanwhile, was sitting by the campfire full of disappointment.

" _Once again, the Power Sumasshu alliance reigns supreme." Lucario said. "I couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt. I'm back on the bottom. I wanted Mario out of the game, but I could not risk losing Mewtwo because he plays a big part in my end game. But now that we're on the bottom, I have to scramble to save myself. I don't know how much longer I can protect Mewtwo... But there is no other way. I have to do everything within my power to keep not one, but two survivors here, while being at the final seven. ...Clearly it is easier said than done..."_

As for Pit, it was obviously safe to say that he felt the worst out of everyone remaining on the island.

" _I… feel like I'm the cause of all this. ...Oh, what am I saying. I_ _ **am**_ _the cause of all this." Pit said with the biggest sigh. "I was the number one reason on why we drew rocks. I risked myself going home because I didn't want to give up someone that I trust in this game. Now if I didn't win immunity then it would have been a different story, but I was one of the few people that were safe. But now I'm on the bottom, so I didn't win anyway. I know there are two people in front of me that are already big targets, but they can easily just pick me off when they're gone, or maybe even target me first somehow... I dunno anymore..."_

On the other hand, Sonic could not have been happier despite the circumstances.

 _"It was very depressing of how Ike got out. No one likes drawing rocks. It is the number one big move in this game that is the riskiest ever. However, I can't help but feel very elated! So now that I'm back in the majority, now's the time for me to start figuring out on who's gonna take me to the end. As of now, all I know is that Mewtwo and Lucario are not, nor never will be on the list. So cross them out, that leaves four remaining people. Mario I can clearly trust. Pit's a nice guy, but he wants nothing to do with anybody except Mewtwo and Lucario. That leaves Wolf and Link. Luckily, both of them are in my alliance."_

"Alright, we're gonna talk real quick." Sonic managed to sneak both of them away from the shelter. "I told Mario to tend to the fire so that the other three are less likely to think that the entire alliance is strategizing."

"Okay…" Wolf nodded. "So spill."

"We need to worry about ourselves for now on. Clearly." Sonic stated. "We need to get these last three players out of here before they try to take out one of us."

"Agreed." Link nodded.

"So, I suggest that we stay together and then battle it out at the final immunity challenge. There's no point in one of us flipping, with Mewtwo and Lucario being in the way while they are trying to drag Pit. Besides, there is no way they're taking one of us to the end, anyway."

"So how about we change it to Lucario just for safety?" Wolf raised an eyebrow with arms tied.

"Yeah, man. 'Cause Lucario is the one we should really worry about in terms of who's gonna get more jury votes. If we think we can't take Mewtwo out, we should take out his right hand man. We need to have Mewtwo really thinking that it's him to make Lucario _kinda_ more comfortable."

"Oh, by the way," He all of a sudden wanted to change the subject. "that was pretty amazing on what Lucario just did."

"What do you mean?"

"...He risked drawing rocks just to save Mewtwo..."

"Oh yeah... Yeah he did..."

" _Last time we tried making it obvious that Mewtwo was the target, Lucario of course plays an idol on him, and Bowser was sent home." Sonic recalled. "If he had another one, he would have played it tonight. No question about it. So, I think we can pull this move off now by simply continuing what we've been doing. The bottom three thinks it's Mewtwo, but as far as we're concerned, it's Lucario."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 34**

* * *

It was day thirty-four in Japan, and the final day was approaching closer and closer as each remaining day passed. Since all seven of them wanted to take a spot at the Final Tribal Council, knowing that there were only going to be three at the end, the obvious move was to make sure that they just so happened to be one of the six individuals of the game that were not going home, no matter how impossible it seemed for certain ones.

Sonic however, was one of those castaways thinking of a worse case scenario, despite already being in the majority alliance of four.

" _So there are four people in the my alliance, which is me, Mario, Wolf, and Link. Mewtwo, Pit, and Lucario are at the bottom again, so we have complete control of the game, especially if we get past this next vote."_

"Hey." He was spotted talking to Lucario. "Wanna take a walk for a minute?"

"...Sure. Might as well have as many conversations as I can... How about the woods?"

"Sounds fine with me..."

" _However, last time the majority alliance tried to vote out Mewtwo, Lucario saved his life in the game. The target is on him right now, but we do of course have to change our minds again if we need to. Everytime someone plays an idol, that means that there's gonna be another one out there, and Wolf just played one last night."_

"I just can't believe that we made it this far, man." Sonic spoke while on the way. "I mean, I already know how many people apply for the show. You're like, 'I hope I'm not the first one voted out'. Then it's, 'I hope I make to the merge'. And now we're at the final _seven_. It's crazy... Like a dream come true, ya know what I mean?"

"Indeed." Lucario nodded in agreement. "I did find it hard to believe. I did not have any expectations when I first arrived here, but we have all successfully made it this far, and we can only go as far as we possibly can."

" _If our plan backfires for a second time, we're screwed." Sonic said with a bit of worry. "There are four people they can choose from, including me. Mario's their number one target, but at the final ten, he was not supposed to get votes, but Bowser won immunity and saved himself. So I was thinking, 'Hmm… What if Mario wins the next challenge?' And then like I said before, they could very well play an idol successfully again, and since Mario could win immunity, then I'm next on the chopping block because I'm the only other Sumasshu member left."_

"Uh,... you're still not mad at me for blindsiding Ganon, are ya?"

"No. I never was, since I had no reason to" He promptly answered. "If I was in your position, I would have made a similar move. You and your alliance were on the bottom, and you desired to stay in the game. If anything, I'd congratulate you for it."

"Yeah, I'm glad you think that way." Sonic smirked bobbing his head up and down with a slight laugh. "When there's only three spots in the end of the game, and if there's a million dollar prize on the line, you can't just give up and quit. I haven't quit anything before, and I know I'm sure that I'm not gonna quit this. But I can't believe I've made it thirty four days without backstabbing anyone, which is extremely hard to do in Survivor."

With Lucario remaining silent for a bit, Sonic chose to speak again. "Wolf has, though. Even if the four of us make it to the end without any funny business, I'm not sure I can beat him."

"How so?"

"Well, I've done a lot of thinking, and something's telling me that he was secretly controlling Bowser the whole game and he has saved him quite a few times. We were both there when Samus got blindsided. He also had another idol and would have saved him at the final nine. I mean, I think the guy knew Bowser was gonna get votes. See, at first me and Mario didn't think that he had an idol, but last night happened. He was also the one that caused that tiebreaker situation in the first place. Even though he made one mistake, he still has a shot at winning if he's sitting with the right people."

There were still no words initially, but Lucario started to get an idea on where he was going.

" _I am not lying to Lucario, because this is actually true. Even after the mistakes Wolf made, **no one** has plans on voting him out. It's very annoying at this point... I'm worried that I might not beat him at the end of this game. If me and my alliance makes it to the final four intact, Wolf would be the final member of the jury, unless Link messes it up, who I'm also worried about. I mean, if someone is playing an idol, I don't wanna be the one that gets idol'd out here."_

"Link made a couple good moves as well." Sonic brought up. "If his reaction to Wolf not playing his idol on Bowser was any indication, I think he found out about the idol before that tribal took place. The two have even worked together before on the first tribe swap with Ike."

" _In all honesty, in the middle of our conversation, I just happened to think of Link out of nowhere. He timed his flip perfectly."_

"...What are you trying to say?" Lucario faced him.

"...That even if I get voted out, and Wolf and Link are still in the game, they would be even tougher to beat. Me and Mario are both easier to beat because since we were at the bottom for the most part of this game, there's only so much we can say. ...Look, I know me and my alliance are running the show right now, but in case if we're gonna get blindsided, then the blindside needs to be for the right person. People have won Survivor after their enemies took out the wrong person. You've played a good game, and I don't want you to be one of them. You risked rocks just to save Mewtwo's tail. That says a lot about a person. So do you really want to lose a million dollars to someone you know you could've gotten out?"

"..." No words. No words at all. In the Pokemon's mind, Sonic was right. "...I see… Perhaps I can speak of this with Mewtwo and Pit…"

"And to top it all off, if Wolf is at the final, I know he's gonna get a lot of votes. He might even get mine. Wolf and Link are both threats, but Wolf is way more dangerous. He was responsible for changing the game with Mewtwo after the Ganon vote, and him holding onto Bowser to make sure he never went home in the pre-merge."

" _Sonic does have some legitimate points about Wolf and Link." Lucario had to admit. "I do believe that we were targeting Mario at the right time. However, just because he received quite a few votes throughout this season does not mean that he is the biggest threat. Wolf has proven himself to be quite the strategic player. I think that he has a good shot at winning the game. Me and my alliance have yet to figure out what to do to get back in the majority once again, but in case we do, then Wolf might be our pick instead of Mario."_

"Can not wait for Mario to go home." Mewtwo said, who was near Pit at the shelter. "It's been far too long."

"I do like the guy, but I think it's time, too." Pit agreed almost instantly. "He'd better not win immunity tomorrow."

* * *

 **Day 35**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

With the Senshi tribe walking along the sand, they glanced to their right and to see a giant staircase with different sections.

"Hmm… Looks interesting…" Pit stared. "Unless you feel like running a marathon..."

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Master Hand asked. "First things first, Pit, it's time to take it back."

"Oh, I don't really want you, but okay." The previous immunity winner admitted, meeting the master anyway.

"Once again, immunity is back up for grabs." The large, glove-like hand nnounced. "For today's challenge, you will race to unlock three sets puzzle pieces. You will then use those puzzle pieces to assemble your staircase one step at a time. Once you completed all three sections of the staircase, you will solve a slide puzzle at the end. First person that finishes win immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final six. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and will become the seventh member of our jury. We'll draw for spots, we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go." The master raised his hand. "For immunity and a guaranteed spot in the final six. Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

With all of them dashing forward, they all grabbed their set of three keys before swiftly attempting at their first lock. Since initially they were unaware of which key was for a specific lock at the time, like some certain situations in Survivor, luck had to come into play.

Luckily for Lucario and Sonic, the first key they chose proved to be victorious as they both swung open the door to their first set of puzzle pieces.

"Once you unlocked your first section you can start working on the puzzle!"

Mewtwo and Wolf were right behind as they unlocked their door with the second key they attempted with, putting Mario, Pit, and Link in last, as they all knew that it was their last key that was going to work.

"Lucario and Sonic were the first ones to start on the puzzle. Sonic has proven time and time again that his speed means everything to him in these challenges, but Lucario has done well before on puzzles!"

They were both almost neck and neck, with Sonic having the upper hand slightly.

"This first section might be a bit easy, but later on it's going to get more difficult!"

Within a few more seconds, everyone was working on the first section. Yet, due to Lucario and Sonic's time advantage, they were the first ones to complete it.

"Sonic coming back! ...Lucario coming back!"

The two were now working on unlocking their second set of puzzle pieces. Even though Lucario was fortunate enough that the first key he chose worked out, it was the opposite in Sonic's case. Regardless, it was still near neck and neck thanks to Sonic's speed.

"Lucario and Sonic are now working on their second section! Everybody else is still in this!"

Since the second section was higher up, everyone knew that it was going to get more difficult for them. Sonic's very first puzzle piece that he chose did not end up being the right one.

"Sonic's wrong! Now he's gotta go all the way back, which will now give Lucario the lead!"

Also thanks to Sonic's mistake, it gave everyone else an opportunity to pass him. Link was now in second place with Mewtwo right on his tail.

"Wolf is wrong! He has to go back!"

Cursing under his breath, he knew that it was going to take quite a while for him to get back to where he was. He, as well as the other contestants were already getting exhausted by the minute.

"As you can see, the fatigue is setting in after thirty five long days of being on Survivor!"

Lucario was blazing through the second section, as he was almost at his last piece. However, at the first of his last two pieces, he ended up misjudging where the piece was supposed to fit.

"Lucario is wrong! A _huge_ setback! ...Sonic's wrong again!"

At that point, Master Hand knew that everyone was still in the challenge. Mario was one of the few who never got a puzzle piece wrong. Benefitting from the mistakes of others was always a plus. Thus, he was now in second place, right behind Link.

"Mario and Link are getting very close to finishing, but Sonic is slowly catching up, does not want anyone in his way!"

When the former two were done, they quickly rushed down for the final set of puzzle pieces.

"Mario and Link are in the lead with Sonic following behind. Lucario in fourth, not wanting to mess up again. Mewtwo's taking his time with his pieces but still in it. Wolf and Pit trying to _get_ in it."

Once the two leaders used their remaining keys to unlock their final set of puzzle pieces, they attempted running at their fastest to put down the last few pieces of the puzzle to make it to the slide puzzle.

After a while, thanks to the repeated mistakes of Sonic, Pit, and Mewtwo, it further increased the lead for Mario and Link, with Lucario being their only competition at the time.

"Mario and Link are through! They can start working on the slide puzzle!"

About half a minute later, Lucario was finally through the last section after struggling quite a bit, due to making a mistake himself. With him glancing backwards for a brief moment, he could see that everybody else was getting near, with the exceptions between Pit and Mewtwo.

"I got it!"

Master Hand quickly floated over to see Mario's work. Indeed he was correct. The puzzle turned out to be the face of a tiki mask.

" _ **MARIO WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEES HIMSELF IN THE FINAL SIX!"**_

Link looked over Mario's puzzle to observe for himself. "...Wow. I was almost there… Where's everybody else?"

"I'm here…" Wolf said as he finally made it over to the puzzle. He had the desire to at least finish his current section.

"I barely got started…" said Luario.

-/-

Once everyone else was finally at the top of the staircase, Master Hand had the individual immunity necklace in his hand. "Mario, come on over."

"Always feels good to win a challenge in Survivor." He said in response as the necklace was hooked on his neck. "Better late than never..."

"Mario wins immunity, and he now has a one in six shot in this game. As for everyone else, after a difficult thirty-five days here in Okinawa, someone will be voted out of this game and will become the seventh member of our jury. You have the afternoon to figure out who's that gonna be. Mario, it will not be you. Congrats."

" _Worst case scenario: Mario_ _ **wins**_ _." Pit sighed. "I'm already at the bottom. Now my fate is in his hands. Me, Lucario, and Mewtwo now have to target Sonic and somehow swing Mario over to our side to have the numbers. After all, he's been wanting to work with me since swap number one. Let's hope we can finally get something going here."_

* * *

 **Uh oh... Sonic was right...**

 **Okay, so the majority alliance is now leaning towards Lucario as the vote off, but then, so out of nowhere Sonic of all people basically predicted the future, thinking that if Mario wins immunity, and either Lucario or Mewtwo play an idol, chances are he might get sent home due to him thinking he's the next target, which is probably true, and so in retaliation he wants them to vote Wolf off. So uh Sonic? ...He's actually sounding pretty smart here lol. And he is one of the people in the _majority_. This is what the people on the bottom would do.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Would Mewtwo finally play his idol?**

 **2\. Could Sonic's theory actually come true?**

 **Vote on my poll if you haven't already and I will see you next week for the next vote off chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44: Day 35 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 44 - Day 35 Part 2

 **Okay, everyone. Chapter 44/50 of this. Since we're on day thirty-five, starting from this chapter forward, there is going to be one vote off week by week until we get to the final three, which means 4 weeks, 4 vote offs, 4 more jury members, so I hope I just got you super excited here! Though the hardest part of this is that it also means four Ponderosa chapters, so that means in total, I need to post eight chapters all together for this whole thing one month. _But_ , luckily for me I'm working on number juror nine's Ponderosa chapter, which means that yes, I am approaching day 38.**

 **Alright, so onto the chapter itself, despite Sonic being in the majority again, he is anxious of a worst case scenario happening, and so far he is correct. Mario wins immunity, and he figures that if another idol is going to be played correctly (Mewtwo has one), then he is now exposed and having major potential to not only receive votes, but to be idol'd out of the game. And so, before the challenge, he approaches Lucario and threw Wolf and Link's names out there for safety.**

 **As for the people on the bottom, besides Pit, there are Lucario and Mewtwo. One player seemingly being a goat at this point, and another who is trying his absolute hardest dragging him to the end knowing he could beat him and win the game. Who knows what could happen with Lucario and Mewtwo at this point?**

 **Let's read on.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 35**

* * *

"Nice work, Mario."

"Nicely done."

"Good work!"

"I'll be sure to beat you next time."

" _So, after everyone congratulated Mario winning that challenge, there goes one more opportunity to vote him off... Seriously. It's literally Bowser all over again... Now we have no choice but to switch over to Sonic." Pit recalled. "But at this point, I'm gonna try to do what I did before. My plan is to work with Mario. Yet the catch is, how am I going to work with Mario, and convince him to vote off his closest ally of the game? ...Guess it's worth a shot."_

After Mario added a piece of wood into the fire, he took a few steps behind the shelter to find Pit standing there. Yes, and that point it was becoming a trend to have private conversations behind the shelter, but anything that was an opportunity for that to happen, one would have took that offer within a matter of a second."Oh, hello."

"Okay look," He desired to get straight to the point. "I know you've been wanting to work with me for quite a while since the first tribe swap. Am I wrong?"

"You're not…" Mario shook his head. "What have you been hearing lately?"

"Oh, nothing. I don't think any of those other three in your alliance is flipping anyway." Pit began scratching the back of his head. "So I assume that you, Sonic, Link, and Wolf are locked in for a final four?"

"It appears that way." At least he was honest. "Yes."

"Well, since there's a final three at the end of this season, it's clearly gonna come down to the final immunity challenge. But, what do you really think about you and Sonic occupying two of the three spots? I mean, if I were you, I'd personally find that a problem."

That was when Mario simply stared for the next few seconds. No one throughout the entire game ever pitted him against Sonic of all people before. "...A _problem_?"

"You see, it's been Sumasshu vs Tatakai throughout all of this. And since the merge, it has always been back and forth, and here we are now. My point is that if both you and Sonic are getting to the end, it's most likely gonna be a toss up between you two, since people like underdog stories. You might still beat him anyway, but this is worth a million dollars. You want your chances to be as high as possible."

"...So long story short, you guys want me to flip and vote Sonic out?"

" _Everyone that is watching this season from home knows that I've tried numerous times to work with Pit. Now suddenly at the final seven the moment when he's on the bottom, he wants to work with me… I've tried so many times to align with Pit, and out of nowhere he wants me to trust him now? If you wanted to trust me, we should have worked together a long time ago."_

Of course instead of taking the offer of blindsiding the anthropomorphic hedgehog into consideration, he unsurprisingly seemed to be doing the exact opposite by coming to the blue blur himself with this new information. "Pit is scrambling. He wants me to work with him and vote you off."

"…" Sonic stared blankly, not even amused in the slightest. " _Really_?"

"Yep."

"...Well, I've never had my name written down, anyway…" Sonic rolled his eyes. "I appreciate the compliment though because apparently now I'm a possible target… But, why me though?"

"Meh, take it with a grain of salt; it's only because I won immunity. I knew they didn't want me to win so all of a sudden the dark side is coming to me to help themselves out and use me for these last few votes, and then getting rid of me the moment they don't need me anymore."

" _Mario is not stupid." Sonic shook. "Pit is apparently throwing my name around now that Mario has the immunity necklace. So he's coming to him and wants to blindside me at Tribal Council. One, with me gone it screws up his game. Two, with him gone it screws up **my** game. And three, why would he even work with Pit right now even if he wanted to, knowing that his alliance has both Mewtwo __**and**_ _Lucario? ...Oh, and **four** , this is **exactly** what I was talking about. Mario, like I said, wins immunity. Now I'm target number two, not even bringing up idols all the while. Obviously Lucario has yet to talk with his alliance, 'cause I hope so. I mean, who wants to go home on day thirty-five of all days?"_

"We're still good with writing down Lucario, right?"

"Correct. I'm just worried about an idol getting played, that's all..." The plumber then stared down with a sigh. "Even with immunity I'm still stressing myself out. Now I know how Bowser felt, because Pit literally did the exact same thing. If anything, it gives me even more reasons to not work with them... Sonic, don't be surprised if we somehow change our target again. I am just so over it..."

"...Well, even if an idol gets played on the right person, we don't have to worry." The anthropomorphic hedgehog held a sneaky grin on his face.

"...Why not?"

"...I'm trying to get them to vote for Wolf."

Mario's mind was blown as the statement took him completely by surprise. "W… W-What?"

"Either him or Link, but let's just face it. Wolf is a bigger threat than me and you combined. If he gets to the end, he probably has a great shot at winning. With the exception of the Bowser vote, he played an idol when he needed to in order to save his ally, he flipped when he needed to, and I betcha he has been playing behind the curtains the whole time. We can't beat him."

"...So we vote him out?"

"Not saying that exactly." Sonic waved a finger. "We stick with our own target. I just gotta make sure those three vote who I told them to just in case. They could be talking about it right now."

" _I don't need myself or Mario gone right now. People could still have idols. Mario has already won immunity, and if an idol is played correctly, my time on Survivor will officially run out soon. I'll check in with Lucario in a bit. I'm gonna secretly make my move, without flipping, in order to stay in this game. I ain't done playin' yet."_

-/-

Mewtwo and Lucario ended up sitting side by side with Pit directly in front of them near the water. None of them were saying a word to each other initially, due to all three of them worrying about the possibilities of them being voted off nonstop.

 _"I have been working with Mewtwo since the Donkey Kong vote and have been protecting him all this time as if he is my trainer." Lucario stated. "I've literally sacrificed my own idol just for his sake, and I've literally gone to rocks just to save his own game, so that it can save my personal game. ...I will be honest. ...It is pretty exhausting. To think that I've sacrificed my own game and put my neck on the line for him twice, rather than worrying about myself knowing it will happen can be very tiring if I do say so myself."_

 _He then chose to remain silent for quite some time, heaving a heavy sigh with his eyes not opening. "_ _I could have literally idol'd my ownself out at the Bowser vote and I could have been the one to pick the wrong rock, and look like a complete fool in front of everyone. But as far as the rock draw went, one of my allies got sent to the jury anyway..._ _I wish it never had to come to this, even though I expressed my desire to align with him in the first place. Yet at this point, I have no other choice. Other than Pit, not a single person on this island would work with me. Having almost the entire world against me is anything but easy and it is physically and emotionally exhausting..."_

And what Pit was about to say only made things worse.

"...I… I don't think Mario's with us, guys… His body language explains everything… I don't know what else we can do because they're getting ready to pick us off one by one..."

"...Maybe now's the time to work with Link?" Mewtwo inquired glancing up.

"He clearly doesn't wanna do it, and neither does Wolf." Pit answered. "I'm probably not going home tonight, but after this vote, there's no point in the remaining two of us strategizing."

Mewtwo stared back down at his feet.

" _I have an idol." He told. "I've had it for quite a while, now. I really thought I was sure that someone was flipping last tribal, which is why I never played it. Yet due to the circumstances, I am fortunate enough to still remain here. Yet the tribal before that, Lucario played his idol on me, something that was not required for him to do at all. Though since I still have mine, now I have the power to make another game changing move. I have to play this idol correctly; I have no intentions on telling anyone. This is my minute and my time right now."_

"Are we still planning on voting Sonic?" He asked his other two alliance members

"...I actually have other ideas…"

Both Mewtwo and Pit eyed Lucario.

"...Sonic himself approached me yesterday explaining how less threatening he was than the other two, not counting Mario of course."

"...He told you that Wolf and Link are the main threats right now?"

"Yes." He responded to Pit. "I think it's safe to say that I can not argue with him. His points are valid. Wolf has been secretly pulling the strings and Link is also a strategic player. Both of them have a decent shot at winning Survivor."

"...Do you actually think that is a good idea?" Pit was still not too sure.

"...It potentially could be." Mewtwo eventually agreed. "Mario has immunity, and there are three options left, and we have to consider _all_ of them. Yet now that I think about it, Wolf has proven to be a major reason to why Bowser went to the final nine, the other reasons include him being physical on his original tribe, and getting rid of Wii Fit with the extra vote. With that being said, it might be a smarter move to write down Wolf's name on the parchment if things do in fact go our way tonight…"

" _I need to think long and hard about this. The Power Sumasshu alliance could clearly be targeting me for obvious reasons. But there are people in that alliance that are forces to be reckoned with. If I get tricked and the wrong person has an idol played on, I have no one to blame but myself. Other than Mario, I feel as if I have all the power in the game."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 35**

* * *

Night thirty-five, and only four more nights to go.

And so, the numbers of the Senshi tribe continued to decline, and over half the tribe was set to be eliminated upon night thirty-five being completed.

The remaining survivors successfully completed the procedure upon entering the Tribal Council area.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury…" Master Hand waited. "...Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, ...and Ike eliminated from the last Tribal Council."

With all staring, Ike formed a large smile at the group out of respect before he sat down on the jury side of the Tribal Council area, whose hair, in spite of its spiky look, appeared to be as cleaned as ever.

"So," Master Hand began. "as usual, let's start off what happened at the last Tribal Council. There was four against four, Power Sumasshu vs Tatakai, we had a deadlock vote, Ike was eliminated from the game. Mario, so it seems that your alliance is once again, back in control."

"This entire game has been nothing but a rollercoaster for me, master. Same goes for this tribe ever since the very beginning, but mainly ever since the merge happened" Mario sighed with a slight smile. "One minute I'm on the top, next minute I'm on the bottom, and then a couple times there was a middle ground with six against six and four against four. But now that I'm back at the top and there are seven people left."

"Lucario, you were also at the bottom at some parts of the game, including now." Master Hand observed. "There are only seven people left. Is there any hope at all with you three?"

"Well master, even if I was in an alliance by myself against six, you can never let go of hope." He was still determined after all this time. "You never know what can occur at this point. There is a million dollars on the line and you have to push yourself forward. I am also here for the adventure, but since everyone else remaining is here to collect the check worth of a million dollars, you can expect nothing but unpredictability."

"Pit, good statement." He held a hand out. "What do you think about that?"

"I think that's a pretty good statement." The former original Tatakai member nodded in agreement. "Yes. Even if it's you against the world, some people live like that everyday and we don't even know. You have to be a fighter and do all you can to stay here. Even if you're not gonna make it to the end, at least we all here gave it our best effort to make it as far as we possibly can."

"But master, at the same time," Wolf suddenly interrupted. "they literally just given us the exact reason on why all three of them should be voted out. It's something called _scrambling_. They're scrambling to crack one of us and come over to their side. Two of them have been completely loyal, while one has flip flopped ever since the merge as if they have a bipolar disorder... with no offense to the ones at home that actually go through it..."

Mewtwo immediately sharply glared at O'Donnell.

"But back to the point, need I remind you is that I only flipped _once_." His intentions were to keep that fact in their heads. "And throughout the rest of the game, I have proven that even though I flipped that one time, people still have trust in me as much as I trust them. Yet the point is that even though I could be in their situation, at the same time, that's the very reason on why all three of them should be gone from this game by the time we get to four. It is the very reason to why they are always people at the top, and people on the bottom in the first place and it's been that way for the longest time."

"Alright, so now we have two sides here." Master Hand concluded. "Link, one side is saying that they're doing all they can to make it to day thirty-nine, and the other side is saying that, 'Okay, maybe you're right in the way, ...but that still makes you a threat, so... you gotta go.'"

"Exactly." Link said with a bit of a laugh. "Both sides make absolute sense. In Survivor, everyone knows that it's a numbers game. And in this case scenario, since it's four against three, it doesn't get any more risky than that. Same goes for like a 5-4, or a 6-5, or a 7-6. We've seen a 6-5 happen. It takes _one_ person to change their mind and flips just like that."

The jury watched Link snap his finger.

"However, the one thing that people have to think about is if they actually have a legitimate reason _to_ flip. Not just flip just because you feel like it."

"Okay, so you gotta be talking about Mewtwo."

"I am." Link nodded immediately. "He's the only one in his alliance who flips every time you turn your head."

"Are we _really_ going through this again?" Mewtwo groaned at Link.

"Well, it's nothing but the truth." He shrugged. "If you don't have a valid reason to flip, but flip anyway, that means you're wishy-washy. For all we know, you could jump ship again and join our alliance that we didn't even suggest you be a part of today. Maybe you _don't_ want to, but as much as you might have to predict in Survivor, how do we _know_? We can't read minds here."

"...I am playing my game. You are playing your game. Everyone is playing a different game. That's all I can say."

"See, that's the problem." Wolf jumped in. "He can't even come up with a good argument, master. It's not rocket science. When you're playing this game, you flip by thinking long term. _Mewtwo_ flipped for no reason other than the sake of it. I wouldn't have flipped at the beginning if it wasn't for him; he already put Ganondorf and Donkey Kong on the jury. Who's next?"

"I am playing _my_ game." Mewtwo repeated. "Perhaps you were never taught what that word means."

That caused a couple laughs by a couple of the other tribemates.

"Which word exactly are you referring to? And now we're resorting to personal insults, which only proves my point." O'Donnell glared. "The only reason to why you are still here is because of Lucario and everyone including the jury knows it. I'm not gonna bash Lucario for it because he's actually an honest player, and generally a good guy. No one can say the same for you."

"...Well, I appreciate the comment, I guess…" Lucario looked away.

"Like I said, Lucario's a likeable guy." Wolf told Master Hand. "He's out here to play the game too and he respects everyone. But he knows he's working with Mewtwo to get to the end of the game. Mewtwo would not be sitting right here if it wasn't for him. Everyone knows it."

"...Well, that's your opinion." was all the white Pokemon could say.

Sonic facepalmed, Link sighed, and Mario shook his head.

"Oh geez…" Wolf ended up burying his face in his hands.

"No self-awareness..." Ike mumbled from the jury.

"...Can we just get this guy out of here already?"

"Well, that is if guys ready to vote?"

With many forms of yes, the voting process officially began. "Alright, it is time to vote. Pit, you're up."

Ike used that moment to whisper to his fellow jurors. "I would be completely flabbergasted if Mewtwo _never_ gets out of here…"

Sonic was the next one to vote.

"This is part one of my plan. The other part of my plan is in the hands of my enemies. I love getting my hands dirty while being loyal at the same time. Hopefully things go perfectly the way I want tonight."

Making sure his vote was creased perfectly, Mario and Link were the next ones up, followed by Lucario.

He sighed. "I will find out later if this is the right decision. My head is very far on the chopping block and for all I know, this could be my very last vote for this season. I have already prepared myself for the worse. ...Nevertheless, I enjoyed my time out here."

Wolf the last individual to return to his seat after Mewtwo voted.

"I'll go tally the votes…"

With no one saying a word, the hand-like creature nimbly returned with the voting urn. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

For once, no one took a single glance at one another, despite the fact that there were a couple who felt extremely anxious on the inside, particularly Sonic, who could not even look up.

"..."

Then all of a sudden, Mewtwo got up from his spot, much to the astonishment of nearly everyone.

"Curses…" Ganondorf mumbled balling up his fist.

"Hmm…" Staring at it once he made to Master Hand, he nodded confirming the thought he had in mind. "This is my bold move. ...I'm playing this idol for Lucario."

Greatly widening his eyes with his mouth hung open greatly, Lucario watched as Mewtwo slowly made his way back to his spot.

Mario bit his lip and blinked while Wolf had a fist beneath his chin slowly shaking his head altogether.

"This is a hidden immunity idol." Master Hand confirmed. "Any votes cast for Lucario, will not count. I'll read the votes…"

"Oh Mobius…" Sonic muttered under his breath, out of nowhere feeling a giant hole in his stomach

"First vote…"

"..."

"Lucario. Does not count."

"Victory!" Pit shouted quietly, clapping his hands with glee.

Lucario covered his face with his eyes out of great relief.

"Lucario. Does not count."

Link was not even having his eyes on Master Hand anymore.

"Lucario. Does not count."

"Good job." Pit was shaking his fist in his air, Mewtwo nodding with a rather large smirk.

"Lucario. Does not count."

"Three votes left…" Wolf said quietly.

The already seemingly large hole in Sonic's stomach could not have grown any larger. His body never even moved an inch.

Master Hand unfolded the next vote.

"..."

"...Wolf."

The anthropomorphic lupine that was previously hunching over with a fist beneath his chin was now completely sitting up with the biggest shocking facial expression ever. And for the most part, the jury was no different.

"One vote Wolf."

Even Link was astonished, with his eyes widened and an eyebrow raised.

Sonic then slowly started to calm down, but was still surprise to simply observe what was actually occurring at the time.

"Fourteenth person voted out and the seventh member of our jury… Wolf. That's two, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

" _ **Wow**_ …" He shook his head sighing with a smile, getting up from his spot to retrieve his torch. "I don't know how that plan came up, but you guys got me good."

Link all the while, in spite of his surprise, was smiling, even appearing to be almost laughing to himself, taking a moment to eye everyone of the opposing alliance individually.

Over on the jury, Bowser did nothing but simply blink, unlike everyone else who were wondering what they just witnessed.

"Wolf, the tribe has spoken."

With his torch being snuffed, he was already on his way out before Master Hand could even give him the okay to leave the Tribal Council area.

"That was good..." Link mumbled, his head moving horizontally.

"Well, yet another blindside." Master Hand stated. "Once again, the numbers seemed to shift. We now have six people left in the game, and I can't wait to see how this story ends up. ...Hopefully we don't have another tie. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **- _Lucario_**

 **Link** **- _Lucario_**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Wolf**

 **Lucario** **\- Wolf**

 **Wolf** **- _Lucario_**

 **Pit** **\- Wolf**

 **Sonic** **- _Lucario_**

 _ **7th Place:**_ **Wolf**

* * *

 _"...Wow... I can't believe it... I don't even know what happened. Pretty sure Sonic was supposed to go home but I guess they chose me instead. Perhaps people have actually smartened up and realized that I was too big of a threat to keep around and they blindsided me, haha. I don't know what made them change their minds, but congrats to them."_

* * *

 **Castaways Remaining:**

 **Mewtwo, Link, Lucario, Pit, Mario, Sonic**

 **Jury:**

 **Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, _Wolf_**

* * *

 **Okay, thus concludes the rise and fall of Wolf O'Donnell lol.**

 **But anyway, I can't believe it myself. Sonic was absolutely right. Anything that he said might happen, actually happened. Now Wolf is officially out of the game thanks to Sonic indirectly blindsiding him despite both still being in the majority. Pretty cool if I do say so myself. Wolf's Ponderosa chapter will be out tomorrow.**

 **Alright, time to reveal two more castaways for next season: Ghirahim from The Legend of Zelda series and Cloud (another Smasher) from Final Fantasy 7. Ghirahim will be on the Emperors tribe while Cloud will be on the Knights tribe. Thoughts?**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What is your overall reaction of Wolf (one of the biggest threats of the season) finally being out of the game?**

 **2\. How much of a genius move was Sonic's right here?**

 **One more thing. Next week, not only we're going to have the next vote off, but next week will have the final chapter before the "finale" of the season. It's gonna happen at the final five and it's going to play out like how it would on TV. Can't wait for it!**

 **Vote on my poll if you havent already and I will see you all next week for the next vote off!**


	45. Chapter 45: Day 36

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 45 - Day 36

 **Alright, for those of you who don't already know, I posted a oneshot based off of Kodai Island entitled "Kodai Island - Meet the Cast" that basically introduces the players before this season started. I felt I should have done it a long time ago, but better late than never.**

 **Anyway, welcome to chapter forty-five of this fic right here! Five people left! After last week, there will be three more vote offs until the final three! I hope you all are excited as much as I am!**

 **So after Wolf's blindside thanks to Sonic, the alliances are tied once again. I dunno if I said this already, but spoiler alert: _no_ , they will not draw rocks again. I figured that was safe to say in case there was someone out there that was fearing the worst lol.**

 **But since it's not going to be a rock draw, what's gonna happen now?**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 36**

* * *

As a large spider was shown to crawling onto Link's bag while he was still sleeping the next morning, Sonic was nearby collecting his thoughts of the previous day.

" _Last night went in my favor completely." He grinned. "Mewtwo played his idol on Lucario, which I was not surprised that the same thing happened **again**. Yet Wolf ended up being the one going home from my alliance, because I told Lucario that Wolf and Link were bigger threats than me and Mario. Honestly, if I never did that, I don't think I'll be here, so good for me hehe... But as of now, no one on the jury knows that I was the one that caused all of that to happen. I want it to stay that way so I have to keep my mouth shut at least until I make it to the finals... or at least until I get voted off (hopefully not). Link's the only person that did not know about how Wolf was targeted instead of me. So of course I had no choice but to lie, unless I wanna be in trouble."_

Speaking of the pointy-eared former Tatakai member, he was finally awake and noticed the spider lying still on the side. Immediately, he picked up a random rock and threw it at the creature, killing it instantly.

" _Even though I made a quiet, yet big move, it's now a tie again. And I really don't wanna draw rocks, even though I was one of the people that was safe last time. What I need to do is to find out what everyone else wants and try to have a unanimous decision for once. ...Or at least have a majority number of votes, no matter which alliance I'm in."_

"So, what do we do _now_ , Link?" The hedgehog asked. "It's three on three. I don't think Mewtwo or Lucario have idols now, and Pit isn't that much of a threat to us even though he was lucky enough to win two immunities. It's best to just take him to the end at this point. But what do you think we should do?"

He sighed in response. "So much has happened this season... I dunno… I asked them on why they chose to get rid of Wolf all people, but they decided not to talk about it. Maybe they finally woke up and realized that he was a threat to get rid of, so that means if Mario wins immunity again, _my_ life's on the line if they decided to go for the last former Tatakai member in this alliance."

" _After Lucario was saved thanks to an idol, all of a sudden this Wolf vote comes out of nowhere." Link recalled. "Not that I wouldn't have gotten him myself if I was in Lucario's position, but since he's gone, that leaves me vulnerable even though I've lost trust with him ever since the Bowser vote. Now I gotta do whatever I can to save myself, and make sure I'm not targeted immediately after. Even if Mario doesn't win immunity, my head could still be on the chopping block."_

"We gotta do _something_ , man." Sonic said. "I mean, if we can have an opportunity to get rid of one of them for once, we should do everything in our power to make that happen. We've been targeting Mewtwo for far too long and the fact that he's still here is beyond me..."

"I know…" He stared down. "If only Pit was smart two tribals ago, then both of them would have been gone by now. He seems to be one of those people that care more about getting to the end rather than getting to the end and winning..."

"Stole the words outta my mouth." Those were apparently Sonic's exact thoughts. "...Well, I was thinking to myself that maybe it's best to keep your friends close and enemies closer."

He gave him a look. "...What do you mean?"

"To be in with the enemy," Sonic began to elaborate. "maybe we can just vote who _they_ want out this time. Last thing I wanna do is to get Ike'd out. I'm gonna talk to Pit to see what he wants to do, and then I'll come back to you."

"...But, what if it's me who they want out?"

"Well, then the best you can do is to hope that Mario doesn't win immunity I guess..."

And with that, he walked off.

" _I may not know who the Tatakai Alliance might target, but I have a strong feeling that it's between Mario and Link. Like Wolf's, I also threw Link's name out there, so it's between him and Mario._ _Even though I said earlier back in the final seven that if Mario leaves that kills my game, that was back then. If I have a shot of getting to the end is me unfortunately either him or Link off." Sonic explained._

"Ah, there you are." He finally located Pit sitting by the tribe flag glancing at the sky.

"Oh, hi!" Pit said with a smile. "Feels good to be at the final six, doesn't it?"

"Any day, man." Sonic smirked with hands on his hips. "The more I think about it, the more I stand in disbelief and question myself whether this is real or not."

"That's the best part, though."

"It is." Sonic nodded. "But anyways, we're at another tie vote situation right now. I think it's time for all of us come together as at tribe and have all five of us make a decision for once."

"...Oh?" Pit raised an eyebrow. "This is a first for me. I've never been a part of a group decision this season before…"

"Well, what are you thinking? Not meaning to get cocky or anything, but I know it's not me today. That means it's Mario or Link, and I'll vote for any of 'em if you want me to, including Mario just to save my own butt. You know? As long as it's not me."

"Hmm…" Pit thought out loud looking up with a fist beneath his chin. "I still need to discuss this with my alliance anyway, but it depends on who's easier to beat based off my perspective. Mario's a strong social threat, but Link's the more strategic player and he could very well do something again like how he flipped against Wii Fit Trainer. So at this point, it's all about who's more risky if we let them slide…"

"Fair enough." Sonic nodded in satisfaction. "We'll talk later."

" _So because of the fact that we have an even number of people with three on each side, something's gotta break." Pit stated. "And it was nice of Sonic to come to me first to tell me he didn't mind someone from his alliance going home, even though he's with Mario, who is still public enemy number one. Me in particular, I don't think I have to worry that much. I have Wii Fit Trainer's Legacy Advantage which I can only use today. So literally no matter what happens, I am automatically safe tonight. We'll see what happens at today's challenge..."_

* * *

 **Day 36**

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? ...First things first, Mario, it's time to take off the necklace."

With a grin, Mario undid the necklace and gave it to the master. "If I don't win again, at least I won _something_."

"Thank you for undoing the necklace, Mario. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs." The host confirmed. "For today's challenge, we're gonna do it in rounds again. I'd like to call it _Super Smash_. For the first round, the six of you will use a baseball bat to swing at a soccer ball that will be standing on a large wooden peg. The soccer ball will be used in attempt to break a large, sturdy target. The first four will move onto the second round where they will then untie a bag of puzzle pieces. Only the first two that solves the puzzle will then move onto the final round, where they will smash wooden containers to find three different numbers. Once you have them all, you will then use them as a combination lock. First person to unlock their box to pull the large key out of the socket will have their flag raised winning immunity. With immunity, you are guaranteed a spot in the final five. Losers, Tribal Council where someone will be the fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and will become the eighth member of our jury."

"In addition…" Master Hand continued. "This is also your _final_ reward challenge."

And the reaction from the remaining contestants of Survivor - Kodai Island was one hundred percent positive with sighs and words of relief.

"Wanna know what you're playing for? The winner chooses two people, where they will all head back to camp to feast on spaghetti, garlic bread, and then chocolate cake for desert."

Mario immediately dropped his jaw upon hearing the first item he might feast on.

"I know it's definitely worth playing for on day thirty-six. We'll draw for spots, we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity, reward, and a guaranteed spot in the final five. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

With all of them dashing forward to their pegs, they picked up a regular looking baseball bat and immediately swung at their soccer ball. The ones that ended up connecting with their target immediately were Mewtwo, Mario, Lucario, and Link. However, of the four, Mewtwo and Mario were the only ones that ended up being dead center of the targets.

"We are all across the board right now." Master Hand observed. "We have people missing on their first try, and people that are in the lead right out of the gate. Remember: It's not just hitting your target; you gotta make sure you completely obliterate it. It's gonna take more than just one try to do so."

Everybody nimbly headed back to attempt a second shot at hitting the target. This time, everyone except Link managed to strike it. Mario, Mewtwo, and now Lucario's targets were now the three most likely targets to be destroyed first.

"We have three people in the lead, and three people trying to stay in it! Only four move onto the next round!"

Sonic to no one's surprise was the first person back to the peg where he swung at the ball again. After missing the target twice in a row, he finally struck it in the center. By the time he raced to retrieve the ball, everyone else was back at their pegs one by one.

Mewtwo's target ended up being the first one to be completely destroyed, breaking into many pieces with sand dumping out.

"Mewtwo moving onto the next round! ... Lucario moving onto the next round! Mario misses!"

Pit was completely out of luck. He was either missing his target completely, or landing a hit on it, but not even close to where he wanted it to be. Link meanwhile was hit and miss. He was not as bad as Pit was, but to Link, the whole thing was a learning curve. Yet in the end, he managed to pull it off.

"Link moving onto the next round! We're looking for one more!"

It was clear that it was between Mario and Sonic. Yet, thanks to Sonic's speed once again. He repeatedly got back to the peg within ten seconds. With a sixth swing, his target finally came crashing down.

"Sonic moving on with Mewtwo, Lucario, and Link!" Master Hand announced. "Mario and Pit, take a spot on the sit out bench."

"Maybe I can train at Lady Palutena's boot camp when I get back at home so I can learn how to play baseball…" Pit said walking off with Mario.

-/-

"Alright, second round. Survivors ready? _**GO!**_ "

Sonic, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Link all raced forward to untie a bag of puzzle pieces from a pole nearly half their height. Link, having the smallest fingers, was able to get his knots undone first. He raced forward and quickly began working after dumping his bag out. Sonic was right behind, who was then followed by Lucario, leaving his main ally Mewtwo in the dust.

"For this puzzle, there are twenty pieces in total for this part of the challenge. For the ones that are great in puzzles, this could go pretty quickly. The ones that are not,... you might have to just get lucky and hope that the puzzle somehow outsmarts your fellow competitors."

He noticed that Lucario, Link, and Mewtwo were already making progress. Sonic was struggling slightly trying to get something going. He chose to simply go for the edges first; a more classic move when it came to working on puzzles from home, not that he had enough tolerance and patience to even do that. Yet while he was working, he kept taking quick peaks at Lucario's puzzle. Without the Pokemon noticing, he suddenly had a big idea of where the rest of the puzzles pieces would fit, now out of nowhere moving quickly.

"Sonic suddenly catching up to everybody!"

"Master?" Lucario called out taking a couple steps back.

"...Lucario moving on to the final round! We're looking for one more!"

Despite him finishing, it did not stop Sonic for taking brief looks at Lucario's now completed puzzle. Though unfortunately for him, he was caught as Lucario ended up stepping directly in front of the side of the puzzle to fold his arms.

However, one could have argued that it never even mattered since it was too little, too late.

"Sonic moving onto the final round with Lucario!"

The anthropomorphic hedgehog ended up smirking at Lucario with a somewhat nervous look. "Hehe. _That's_ for that first puzzle back on the first immunity challenge. I've redeemed myself now."

He stared at the puzzle, which revealed to be two large white hands in a black background.

-/-

"Alright, final round. It is _Sonic_ versus _Lucario_. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

They both grabbed a large black hammer, running to the three containers with the Smash Ball symbol.

"Both players obliterate their first container and have their first numbered tile!"

Yet, both castaways did not even stop to look at whatever number they had before they took care of the other two containers. Once they had all three, they took a brief moment to glance at them.

 **99 01 21**

 **21 99 01**

By the time Lucario looked up, Sonic was already running towards his combination lock. He chose to enter it exactly the way he found each of the numbers.

"Sonic pulls the key, but it doesn't budge." Master Hand said. "Gotta try something else."

Lucario used the same simple strategy as Sonic, yet it never paid off for him either.

"Lucario's wrong!"

Sonic began shuffling numbers around to see which combination would work. "Alright, least to greatest..."

 **01 21 99**

He then pulled the key, but this time, it was successfully pulled out of the socket, and his yellow flag promptly raised high.

 _ **"** **SONIC WINS IMMUNITY, REWARD, AND A GUARANTEED SPOT IN THE FINAL FIVE!"**_

"Yahoo!" He raised his fist in the air, before shaking Lucario's hand with a big smile.

"Well done." His fellow tribe member nodded with a smile.

-/-

Everyone else finally rejoined with Sonic, Lucario, and Master Hand, who was ready to give the immunity necklace to the blue anthropomorphic animal.

"Sonic, come on over." Master Hand hooked it around his neck as he did before at the final eleven immunity challenge. "Sonic for the second time is safe at tonight's tribal, guaranteeing him a one in five shot at winning this game. As for the rest of you, somebody is going home after making it thirty six days in Survivor."

"One more thing…" The hand raised a finger as a reminder. "Sonic gets to choose who will join him in the spaghetti feast. Choose one person, Sonic."

"Mario."

"Wow. Didn't even hesitate. Mario, come on over."

"We've been together since day one, and everyone knows how much he loves spaghetti. So it's common sense, really." Sonic explained as Mario shook his head in disbelief of what he was about to feast on, giving Sonic friendly hug.

"Alright, Sonic. You can now only choose one more person."

"Hmm…" That was when he placed a finger beneath his chin. "You know what, I'm gonna go with Link for obvious reasons."

"Okay, Link, come on over." Master Hand watched the tallest remaining individual in the game. "Alright, you three will go on a feast as you all will head back to camp, and I will see you tonight at tribal. Sonic, congrats."

" _Sonic won immunity again, so now he's safe tonight and there's no way we can vote him out, now, which means that me and him are both locked in the final five thanks to my advantage." Pit recalled. "He's gonna take his alliance members on the reward. I'm not annoyed by it one bit… except for the fact that it was the last reward of the season. But that's fine, though. Me, Lucario, and Mewtwo can do all the hard work and strategizing to see who we will vote off. So Mario and Link, you better have your speeches ready for us on why we should keep one of you here."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 36**

* * *

"So, what did you guys hear this morning?"

Mario was now enjoying his meal with Sonic and Link. They were at a separate area at the camp while the other three were most likely at the shelter wondering about their future in the game.

"Well, obviously this vote is not going to be based on one hundred percent alliances." Link spoke first in between bites. "No one wants to draw rocks anymore."

It was Sonic's turn. "Right. So I talked to Pit this morning about how are we all gonna vote. He clearly has no plans on splitting the votes between Mewtwo and Lucario. So I thought that it was right to tell him that maybe we all can make a unanimous decision."

"..." Mario immediately paused with a fork in his hand. "...What do you mean?"

He sighed and held a sad look. "Okay, the three of us know that we could potentially be in trouble for the umpteenth time this season. This is literally the first tribe swap with you two. I never had that. But, we can't break up Tatakai no matter what, because no one is gonna flip, and if the three of us vote their way, we're drawing rocks again."

"So, our only option is to sacrifice one of us tonight, like how the original Sumasshu alliance sacrificed Snake." Link elaborated. "And Mario, since Sonic already won the challenge, it's seventy percent likely that it's gonna be me or you tonight."

"..." Mario dropped his fork in his plate of spaghetti with a sigh.

"I..." Link blinked. "didn't mean to make you drop your fork..."

" _Thanks to last night's idol play, original numbers, and Pit **still** refusing to flip, my fate in the game lies in the hands of Mewtwo and Lucario. Me and Link can literally do nothing about it but vote for each other. Of course I'm down about it, because for all I know, this could be my last meal here in Survivor. But hey, at least Sonic made the right decision by taking me and Link on this reward. No wonder he didn't choose anyone from the other alliance because not only the alliances are tied, but it doesn't even matter anymore."_

"You think they're talking about it right now?" Mario inquired.

"No doubt about it; those three are conveniently left alone at camp for a reason. They're most likely gonna tell me who it's gonna be last minute." Sonic guessed. "They already know that you two are gonna vote for each other, anyway. My suggestion is to basically plead to them to keep you here over the other person."

-/-

 _"I have unfortunately came in second place for the third time this season. I have no idea on why I can not win more than one immunity challenge." Lucario shook his head in disappointment. "Nevertheless, individual immunity is not a requirement for you to be safe at Tribal Council. Therefore, I will make sure that I will make it through tonight safely."_

"So, who will it be guys?"

Like the Power Sumasshu alliance predicted, Pit was conversing with Lucario and Mewtwo on who should get the next boot.

" _Even though the alliances are even, me and Lucario still have control of this game." Mewtwo spoke. "We are bringing Pit to the finals, and for this vote it is going to be either Mario or Link. So us two, plus Pit, need to make a compromise before we head to tribal. However, either one of them will be going home, so as of now, I think this potential final three here just might make it to the end."_

"We need to figure out who will likely do more harm than good." Lucario answered. "Mario won immunity when he needed to, yet Link has never found an idol, nor win individual immunity. On top of his strategic game, he could potentially gain votes from the jury if he ends up making it to the end, especially if he ends up winning the final individual immunity challenge."

"Then," Mewtwo continued. "we have somewhat like Mario who is more of a social player. He is the definition of what a Survivor underdog is like. In spite of him actually getting his way, his name was tossed around since the early phases of the game. Yet, something tells me that he's easier to beat at challenges so that we do not have to worry about voting each other off at the end."

For some reason, that gave Pit a somewhat weird look.

" _As we were all having our conversation, Lucario and Mewtwo suddenly said something like: 'Hmm, what will happen if one of them wins final immunity?' It's true that the target winning the final challenge will mess things up. But, if that actually happens and me, Lucario, and Mewtwo have to turn on each other, ...what if that person's me? Then again, they'd probably vote for Lucario who seems more of a threat to him, so it basically doesn't matter... Ugh, I'll think about it later. But_ _for right now, I need to stick to the original plan."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 36**

* * *

The final six of the season walked back into the Tribal Council area with their lit torches and went straight to business, sitting down in the few seats that remained.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury…" Master Hand stared as the jury walked in. "Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, …and Wolf voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Wolf definitely looked better than before, with him wearing a solid black shirt, black jeans, and black boots. As for his fur, it was trimmed back to the way it was back on day one.

"Man, look at his boots..." Sonic mumbled. "They could really kill someone..."

Wolf actually heard that, so it caused him to smirk, as if that type of reaction was what he wanted anyway.

"Alright, so once again, alliances are even numbered." Master Hand was straight to the point. "Last time it was four against four, which caused Ike picking the wrong rock. This time, it's three against three. Link, exactly how big a move is resorting to draw rocks?"

"It is the number one thing that you would rather not do in this game. There's always the possibility of the person in your alliance going home. Me and Ike were on different alliances at the final eight, and him picking the wrong rock led to Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pit on the chopping block immediately."

"But then Mewtwo played an idol on Lucario last night." Master Hand recalled.

"Exactly. Now it's deja vu, _again_."

"So Sonic, none of you guys are willing to draw rocks for a second time. What do you do in another situation like this to avoid doing it again?"

"Well, we of course try to test out as many scenarios as possible." He said. "What would happen if we try out different alliances, splitting the vote between certain people, a unanimous decision, or even a 3-2-1 vote. That's happened before. But, that's not how we're gonna do it tonight."

"So, how are you guys gonna do it to avoid resorting to quite literally the biggest move in this game?"

"Master," Mario suddenly spoke. "it's gonna be a unanimous decision, and it's gonna be either me or Link tonight."

That proved to be quite a shock to certain people on the jury.

"I knew it…" Ike mumbled.

"Oh, really?"

"It's been fun lasting thirty-six days on here." Mario continued. "I would prefer to be in the final three, but six is not bad at all. Judging by how many votes I got this season, I was surprised that I even made it to the merge. I've been part of a couple big moves this season, including actually working with Bowser for once, but now alliances are completely even once again. I'm a threat to certain people, so all I can say is that at least it's not gonna be a blindside tonight."

"So Mario, exactly how confident are you that you will be going home tonight?"

"I would say that it's a fifty-fifty shot, but it's a little more likely that it's gonna be me that gets the boot over Link thanks to my history in this game."

"Link, Mario says that it's very likely that it's gonna be him tonight. Does that give you some sort of hope?"

"Yeah, it does." He nodded. "If he's that confident that it's him, that gives me some relief. But you never know. This would have never happened if someone would have just agreed to split the votes between Mewtwo and Lucario. We tried it the first time, and that same person just wouldn't agree, so now we're left at this."

"So, you gotta be talking about Pit, since he's in the opposing alliance."

"Indeed I am." His head moved vertically. "Only thing I didn't do was bring his name up."

That earned a couple laughs from the jury.

"Master, I would have agreed to split the votes, but sometimes in Survivor it's not that simple. It's all based on the relationships that people have in this game that will progress you farther."

"Sonic," Master Hand turned to the hedgehog. "In Pit's defense, he's saying that he would be more than willing to agree, but he's saying that relationships are always a factor when it comes to voting."

"I agree, but only in certain situations, not all of them. There's a time and a place for everything. You can't just play with your heart, but you can't just play with your brain either. But in this case scenario, this is Pit's second chance to split the votes between Mewtwo and Lucario, but everyone knows it's not going to happen, even though I just said that you can't always just play with your heart all the time. I mean," He held his hands up. "look what _I'm_ doing for crying out loud."

"Lucario, you are obviously a threat to many people in the game, which is why you're on the chopping block." Master Hand told him. "Yet, the only time your name came up was when you got saved by an idol, thanks to Mewtwo, which, conveniently, you in fact played your idol on Mewtwo sending Bowser home. But now you both are cornered if neither of you have idols if they do in fact split votes. Do you think you can still somehow make it to day thirty seven?"

"Probably, probably not." He then elaborated on his three word, simple answer. "That was not the first time my name was written down, and clearly it is not going to be the last. I brought my stuff here just in case, but if you are asking me right now if it is going to be me or Mewtwo tonight, my answer would be that it is unlikely, given the situation that Link just stated."

"So basically, either you or Mewtwo, or Mario or Link... but more likely the latter." He concluded.

A simple, yet gradual nod was all that was needed of him.

Mario and Link exchanged glances with one another while everyone else just sat.

...

"...Alright, it's time to vote. Mewtwo, you're up."

Walking past the seven people on the jury, he proceeded to the voting area. Link followed right behind and wrote Mario in big letters.

"It's me or you bro. I really wish it was anything but this, but hopefully a certain someone finally open his eyes in the future. This is the hardest name I had to write down. We got along quite well. Whether I go home or not tonight, I wish you the best of luck."

Sonic and Lucario followed suit, Mario being called next.

"I wish it was one of the Pokemon, but there's just nothing else we can do. If I walk, the best thing for me to do is to hold my head up high, being thankful that at least I've made it all the way to the final six, and I've accomplished more than I thought. Wish you the best of luck, my friend..."

When Pit cast the last vote, Master Hand floated to the voting area for the usual procedure. "I'll go tally the votes…"

Mario and Link both stared as Master Hand tallied the votes, waiting for him to return so that the both of them could get the dreaded vote reading over and done with. Though most of the time it sent pits in their stomach. So they decided to be patient.

He was done in seemingly almost no time at all, thanks to the number of votes in the urn, which he calmly placed on the table.

"If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you wanna play it, now would be the time to do so."

Link glanced towards Mewtwo and Lucario and awaited to see a reaction, yet Lucario just sat still as Mewtwo shook his head. with the most irritated facial expression ever.

"Okay, Master Hand."

All eyes of absolutely everyone that had them were immediately on Pit, watching him getting up from his spot to pull an envelope from his bag.

Wii Fit Trainer got excited almost instantly, her now being on the edge of her spot on the jury bench with hands remaining in her lap.

"Fifth tribal in a row..." Donkey Kong mumbled.

"I'm almost certain this is not gonna matter, but since this is the only time I can use it, I don't wanna keep this as a souvenir when I get back home. It's not needed." By the time Pit made it to the host, he turned to face his fellow castaways. "Okay. So,... _this_ is the Legacy Advantage that can be only used when there are thirteen or six people left in the game. This was originally Wii Fit Trainer's back on day one, but since she got voted out four tribals ago, she decided to will this to me."

After giving it to Master Hand, he sat back down with then= largest grin on his face.

"This _is_ the Legacy Advantage." Master Hand confirmed. "Any votes casts for Pit will not count."

"I should have had the advantage my _self_ …" Ganondorf mumbled.

"You didn't know you were going home…" Bayonetta eye rolled.

"I'll read the votes…"

Upon opening the urn, Link was already shaking his head gradually.

"First vote… Mario."

He nodded his head.

"Link."

Ganondorf on the other hand had his eyes widened, waiting to see if a certain individual in the Senshi tribe would receive more heat.

...

"Mario. Two votes Mario, one vote Link."

Bowser's face immediately turned into an evil grin. Sonic's expression was the exact opposite though, not even glancing at what was being read in front of him anymore.

"Mario. Three votes Mario, one vote Link."

"..."

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and the fifth member of our jury. Mario." Master Hand finished. "That's four, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

When the plumber rose from his spot, Sonic and Link got up one by one to give a final hug to the plumber.

"You did great." Link told.

"See you on the other side." Sonic told.

Lucario got up as well to shake his hand before Mario could finally grab his torch.

If he could smile, Master Hand definitely would have. "Mario, the tribe has spoken."

Bowser could not have felt any happier watching his torch being snuffed, his fist bringing down to his hip in complete satisfaction.

"Time for you to go."

"See you later everyone." Mario spoke his final words before he exited Tribal Council.

Pit held a great look of guilt on his face.

"Well, you have officially made it to the final five. And luckily for you all, you guys didn't have to draw rocks." Master Hand told the remaining players. "Now the question is that which _three_ of you will make it to the end, and which _two_ of you will be the final members of our jury. We'll all find out soon. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

" _It's understandable why people like me are upset that they made it this far only to come up just short. Nevertheless, I couldn't have asked for anything better in this game. I made it a lot further than I expected, I've seen my brother at the loved ones visit, I've won individual immunity, and I have been apart of blindsides. I even had to work with my worst enemy. I had a lot of fun, and I think I did a good job out here."_

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Mario** **\- Link**

 **Link** **\- Mario**

 **Mewtwo** **\- Mario**

 **Lucario** **\- Mario**

 **Pit** **\- Mario**

 **Sonic** **\- Mario**

 _ **6th Place:**_ **Mario**

* * *

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Mewtwo, Link, Lucario, Pit, Sonic**

 _ **Jury:**_

 **Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf, _Mario_**

* * *

 **Okay, I've done the math that was required. It took Mario exactly _28 votes_ just to get him out! I figured since his name was constantly being written down and him complaining about it, I was cursed with curiosity, so there you have it!**

 **But yeah, after all this long time, it's official: Mario is finally gone. I deeply apologize to those of you who are fans of him, his story, or at least his feud with Bowser, but like Master Hand said: the tribe has spoken lol.**

 **Time for new castaways. Get ready for Roy (Smash Bros veteran) from Fire Emblem, and Knuckles (Smash Ultimate Assist Trophy) from Sonic the Hedgehog! As usual, the former will be on the Emperors tribe while the latter will be on the Knights tribe!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. So basically, because of Pit still refusing to flip, it cost Mario his game. ...Is he going to at least get _one_ jury vote if he ends up being dragged to the end?**

 **2\. Also about Pit. Since both Mewtwo and Lucario are still in the game, this is basically Pit's _last_ chance to flip. Would he actually do it?**

 **3\. Who do you think will be in the final three?**

 **Update on my poll: Sonic is still in the lead, but Mario is now the only person in second place with eight votes, leaving Donkey Kong and Mewtwo tied for third. Vote on my poll if you haven't already, watch my official "Survivor - Kodai Island" intro on YouTube, and I will see you all next week for the next vote off!**


	46. Chapter 46: Day 37

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 46 - Day 37

 **Alright, final five here we come. I dont really have much to say here since I dont wanna spoil what's up ahead and it being a simple vote off at the last Tribal Council, so all I can really say here is that if Pit actually flipped, Mewtwo would have went home without question. But clearly this would be his last chance**

 **Also, I really need to catch up with my replying to your reviews. So I'll take care of that soon.**

 **-KF**

* * *

 _ **FINALE - PART 1**_

* * *

"Hello, Survivor fans! We are live at SSU backstage in Los Angeles for the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

Indeed he was. The host of the Survivor series, Master Hand, was currently backstage at Live-SSU Studio Center, rather than being on the island of Okinawa, Japan.

"So, here's the deal. We have a special, two hour long season finale on Survivor, and afterwards, we will have our reunion in which all twenty contestants will be on this stage again to discuss the season after we have our winner. We do have quite a bit to cover including the shocking early exits of Samus, Little Mac, and especially Snake, Sumasshu eventually getting the upper hand at some point in the game against the all odds, _Wii Fit Trainer_ , and the two biggest moments of all so far: Wolf O'Donnell betraying Bowser Koopa and the controversial Ike rock draw elimination."

With that being said, he was now floating above the stage, which resembled Kodai Island's Tribal Council, only it was not on the actual island.

"We have a very big audience tonight!"

The camera then rotated to the audience who immediately cheered.

"Now in this game, we originally started off with twenty contestants, and now we are down to five. Their names are Mewtwo, Pit, Lucario, Sonic, and Link. We're gonna get straight into it, have our live reunion show, and then talk about what we're gonna do next season. If you have any questions, it's not too late to hit me up on social media. It's the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

With the audience cheering, the hashtag '#SurvivorFinale' appeared on the screen.

* * *

 _ **Thirty-six days ago, twenty people were marooned on the island of Okinawa, Japan, in a certain area specifically known as 'Kodai Island'...**_

 _"Survivor is anyone's dream come true. So if you wanna win, you gotta be willing to do anything or you're going home, and I will do anything in my power to make it all the way to the end and win."_

 _ **They've been divided into two tribes. Sumasshu and Tatakai…**_

 _"That Tatakai tribe is_ _ **somehow**_ _stronger than we initially anticipated. It's getting on my nerves."_

 _ **Since day one, it was always the two tribes against each other no matter what situation they were in…**_

 _"It seems like Sumasshu can't ever catch a break."_

 _"All I gotta say is that we're probably one of the most unluckiest tribes ever."_

 _ **Yet, despite having the disadvantage and all the drama that occurred between two members after the merge,…**_

" _If I want to make it far in this game, I'd rather not have other people telling me what to do all the time. This was your problem in Sumasshu. You always telling people what to do every five seconds almost cost your game."_

" _Obviously, Bowser has literally no intentions of working with me."_

 _ **They were able to make a move and caused a legendary blindside that changed the game…**_

" _Now I'm in trouble after just one Tribal Council."_

 _ **However, their luck couldn't go on forever as there were more blindsides and unexpected vote-offs down the line…**_

" _Someone from my alliance_ _ **flipped**_ _."_

 _ **Tatakai once again had the upper hand, but even then, it wasn't all smiles…**_

" _That is MY stuff, not YOURS! Do you understand me!? We're not in Kindergarten anymore!"_

" _You're just so BAD at this game! I am a GROWN MAN here! Stop treating me like I'm your child!"_

 _ **But eventually everyone agreed that there were two people who were in control…**_

" _Mewtwo and Lucario are dead men walking and the faster we get them out, the better off we will all be."_

 _ **Now, there are five people left in the game. Which one of these five remaining castaways would will the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize?**_

 _ **Mewtwo**_

 _ **After blindsiding another ally, he immediately became public enemy number one. Yet he was able to last five more Tribal Councils and he's still not afraid to make giant moves to progress himself in the game…**_

" _Ganondorf_ _."_

" _Donkey Kong_ _."_

" _Bowser_ _."_

" _Wolf_ _."_

" _Mario_ _."_

" _You want as much power as possible, and I feel as if I'm in the absolute biggest position in this game."_

 _ **And after being saved by an idol thanks to Lucario, and himself playing in idol to save him, he and his number one ally remain in the game. Can his aggressive gameplay pay off?**_

 _ **Pit**_

 _ **Despite being friendly to everyone in this game, he refused to flip multiple times, with caused four people in the final eight to draw rocks, and Mario to be unanimously voted out.**_

 _"Ike, I think it is more appropriate to say, the game has spoken."_

 _"I am so tired of having my name written down."_

" _Even though I can't say I completely trust Mewtwo, I fully trust Lucario. He's loyal, so he's the least likely person to backstab anyone, unless you count me. If they're gonna pull this move off, then I don't wanna be a part of it."_

 _ **Yet with Wii Fit Trainer's Legacy Advantage, he used it to have extra security at the final six. Will his loyal strategy be enough?**_

 _ **Lucario**_

 _ **He's been Mewtwo's right hand man, and he's been making moves to keep himself and his final three alliance in the game.**_

" _I'm trying to swing Mewtwo over. We may have a fighting chance."_

 _"I_ _t may seem strange that I am seemingly open to... 'make a deal with the devil', but the reality is, I feel as if since Mewtwo and myself are building trust with each other, I presume that I am the one person that he is willing to work with to the end."_

 _ **He already won the first individual immunity challenge, yet even though he came close, he struggled not once, not twice, but thrice to win for a second time. Will his strength in the last two immunity challenges cause him to win his way to the end, or will it be his relationship with Mewtwo that gets him to the end?**_

 _ **Link**_

 _ **He wasn't in control for the first few votes after the merge, but he quickly became a major strategic threat later on…**_

" _What if we could have a final four with you, me, Ike, and Wolf?"_

 _ **He calculated his move perfectly, causing another big blindside with Bowser's extra vote...**_

" _Wii Fit Trainer_ _."_

 ** _Despite that, there have been multiple setbacks by losing two major allies..._**

 _"Bowser, the tribe has spoken."_

 _"You ought to be ashamed of yourself."_

 _"I've lost my number one ally."_

 _ **Even though he is back on the bottom, will he still somehow pull through and even if he does, will his strategy be accepted by the jury?**_

 _ **Sonic**_

 _ **He has been on Sumasshu since day one.**_ _ **But despite all the circumstances, he was able to survive tribal after tribal to the point where he never received a single vote. However, his social game, and under the radar strategy ended up being the demise of one of the most recent members of the jury after making a major move for his game...**_

" _Wolf_ _."_

" _Wolf ended up being the one going home from my alliance, because I told Lucario that Wolf and Link were bigger threats than me and Mario."_

 _ **Does his social game make him a large jury threat? And with him being the last remaining Sumasshu member, will it be enough to win the game?**_

 **With two more individual immunity challenges, two more Tribal Councils, and two more future jury members, who will have what it takes to Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast all the rest to earn the title of** **Sole Survivor** **?**

 **THIS IS THE SEASON FINALE OF SURVIVOR - KODAI ISLAND**

* * *

 **Day 37**

* * *

"Come on in, guys!"

Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Sonic, and Link all walked along the sand to witness the looks of the final five immunity challenge.

"Oh, it's this thing…" said Pit.

"I don't know if I have enough patience for this..." Sonic was somewhat anxious.

"Alright, you guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge? First things first, Sonic, time to take it back once again."

As the necklace was taken away from him for a second time that season, Master Hand went right into business. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will have to attach a small wooden bowl to a prong at the end of a long pole to maneuver it through a metal structure. The catch is that the structure is mounted on a spring to make it more difficult and challenging. Once you have that wooden bowl through, you will sit it at the top, rinse and repeat. You drop, you gotta start again."

"First person to stack ten wooden bowls on top of each other wins immunity, guaranteeing themselves a spot in the final four. Losers, you know the drill. Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the sixteenth person voted out of Survivor and will become the ninth member of our jury. We'll draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Alright, here we go. For immunity and a guaranteed spot at the final four. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

They all grabbed their poles before stepping on a platform to have higher reach.

"Everybody immediately working through that structure which will wobble easily." Master Hand observed. "It'll increasingly get more difficult with the more bowls you stack. Better be careful, or the stack is gonna drop."

Sonic was taking an early lead, with Lucario right on his tail; they both successfully maneuvered their bowls through the obstacle and calmly placed them down to collect their second bowl. Mewtwo, Pit, and Link on the other hand were not rushing at all. Speed could have somehow made a difference, yet at the same time, one had to have enough patience. There existed the infamous phrase, 'Slow and steady wins the race' for a reason.

"With challenges like these, the first few bowls will be easy to handle, but over time, everything would become more difficult, especially as people start to drop."

A couple minutes later, Sonic was in the lead with four bowls, Link had three, and everyone else only had a couple. In spite of that, it never meant that anyone other than Sonic would have never took the lead, since the hedgehog had the potential to suddenly drop out of nowhere, forcing a big opportunity for the other four to catch up. With that in mind, the only remaining Sumasshu member in the game had to be cautious, even though he made a name for himself by being known as 'the speedy guy' when it came to challenges.

"Right now, it is Sonic and Link that are most likely to win this challenge as long as they don't mess up..."

"...Ah!"

"Sonic bumped his structure one too many times and all four of his bowls drop! ...Link drops!"

Lucario was now in the lead working on his third bowl, with Pit and Mewtwo following him with their second. However, Sonic was once again racing so that he could be at least caught up with Lucario. He assumed being fast in the beginning and slowing down later on was never going to hurt anyone.

A couple minutes later, Lucario was still in the lead, now with six bowls. Mewtwo was in second with four, with Sonic right on his tail.

"Lucario is in the lead, but his stack is wobbling a little."

Noticing this, he paused almost instantly.

"...Lucario doesn't seem to know what to do now..."

"..."

"...He could leave, but those bowls could potentially fall. But if he stays, people behind him would continue to catch up..."

"..."

"...Lucario decides that he's gonna try to adjust his stack to be as even as possible." Master Hand observed. "A _risky_ move in this challenge that we've never seen before. He's gonna have to be _extremely_ careful..."

As he was pushing the bowls that were on the brink of collapsing as lightly as he could, Mewtwo managed to catch up with him. Sonic meanwhile was headed for his fifth bowl, and Link and Pit attempting at placing their fourth.

"...Oops..."

"Pit drops!"

"I'm gonna have a hard time with this, am I?"

"Lucario is heading back for his _seventh_ bowl!"

And Mewtwo was getting ready to place down his seventh. Yet with this, as well as Sonic being ready to place down his fifth, the one other obstacle that everyone would have dreaded suddenly occurred.

Wind.

"We have a little wind here..."

And literally everyone but Link and Pit froze. Pit was simply placing down his first bowl for the second time, while Link chose to move as slowly as possible in a huge attempt to at least catch up to third place.

Luckily for him, he now had a fighting chance of being in second.

"...Mewtwo's stack drops _completely_!"

" ** _Curses_**..."

Eveyone then moved up one place, Lucario finally racing back to the obstacle to have his seventh bowl go through the maze.

"Lucario's move seemed to have paid off and is _still_ the person to beat!" The host of Survivor wanted to remind everyone. "The question is: can anyone catch up?"

"...Wait... Oh, Arceus..."

Lucario's stack came all the way crashing down."

"Lucario hits the obstacle a little too hard and his _entire stack_ is gone!"

Over the next ninety second were filled with a couple more crashes from Pit and Mewtwo, the continued placement of bowls by Sonic and Link, and the constant running by Lucario in between bowls. He clearly had no intentions on losing his lead.

"Alright, here's where we stand. Sonic and Link are each neck and neck with eight bowls. Lucario was quick at times and he now has five bowls. Mewtwo right behind with four, and Pit with two, after one of his bowls just dropped again. Link has been taking his time the entire challenge without dropping once and it looks like his strategy could pay off... Little wind once again..."

And everyone but Pit froze in place. Now was not the time to mess up with two people nearly finished.

"...Sonic's stack is wobbling..."

"Oh Chaos stay straight, please..."

"..."

 _CRASH!_

"Mewtwo's stack drops again!"

He angrily shook his head in disgust.

"...Alright, the wind has calmed down once again..."

And both Link and Sonic calmly placed down their ninth bowls within the next few dozen seconds.

"Both Link and Sonic are racing for their last bowl! The only way it could be anybody is if _both_ of them drop, which is certainly still possible! Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pit, _don't, give, up_!"

Sweat was pouring down Link's face as he moved at the speed of molasses getting that last bowl through, yet Sonic was slightly ahead of him at that point, since he ran faster than he did in the process of retrieving bowl number ten.

"...Oh, no, no, no!"

"Link's _entire_ stack _collapses_!"

" _ **Unbelievable**_ _..."_

"Sonic could win it right here as long as his stack stays in place..."

"..." Once he placed his final bowl, all he had to do was to slowly step out, without hitting the stack accidentally in the process.

"..."

 _ **"SONIC WINS IMMUNITY AND A GUARANTEED SPOT IN THE FINAL FOUR!"**_

"Oh my goodness... Thank you, _Mobius_..." With him immediately knocking his stack down, and him breathing a huge sigh of relief, one could tell that his patience was just wearing thin. "That was hard..."

"Come on over."

As he did, Pit looked over at his stack. Oh well. At least he was halfway there. Still shaking his head, he made his way over to the others, witnessing the talk show host wrapping the necklace around the hedgehog's neck.

"Sonic is going to the final four and has absolutely _zero_ chance of going home tonight." Master's hand turned towards him. "You have won immunity for the third time this season. ...As for the rest of you, after thirty seven long and eventful days here in Japan, Mewtwo, Link, Lucario, and Pit, one of you will be sixteenth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island, and will become the ninth member of our jury. Sonic, once again, it will _not_ be you. Congrats."

 _"I can't believe it! Before I got here I told myself that I needed to win at least one immunity challenge, and now I've just won my **third** immunity necklace. This is unbelievable. ...But unfortunately, alliances are still drawn in the sand, and Mario leaving the game does not help. Link has to do something, or else he's going home. And of course it does not help me at all because that means that I'm next."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 37**

* * *

"It's such a shame. Sonic did not lie when he stated that it was a difficult challenge..."

A disappointed Lucario sat beside down Mewtwo, who because of him being too irritated, his plans were to simply lie back in the shelter for probably the rest of the day. Five people, they had the majority, his alliance was set for final three, so what did Mewtwo have to worry about? It never mattered to him.

"I do agree, and I have nothing else to say..."

Lucario shifted his head away at the fire to blink at Mewtwo. "...Well, we do have to make sure our plans our finalized. _Link_ , right?"

"Correct. I am positive that he has no idol."

That was when Lucario simply stared with no blink at all. "...What if he plans on searching for one? Tonight's the last time he could play it."

Those words made Mewtwo immediately lift his head. "..."

"..." A nod.

"...You think we should keep an eye on him?"

"I think I can get Pit to watch him from behind. I'll watch over Sonic. As for you, perhaps it is best for you to try and find another idol before Link gets to it." He suggested. "So that if you do manage to find out, that will deconfirm the possibility of Link having it... Unless less there are two..."

 _"The final three with myself, Mewtwo, and Pit is solid." Lucario wanted to make that clear. "All that could go wrong is if either Sonic or Link finding an idol, which is of course the absolute last thing that needs to happen."_

-/-

"...Pit, come here..."

Link motioned the angel himself to talk a walk with him down the path in the forest. He just so happened to be in search for Link at the time, yet by the time he found his pointy-eared former Tatakai mate, he never had enough time to hide at all. Oh well. At that point all he could do was simply go with the flow.

"I have a question for you." Link started. "...Do you _really_ wanna go to the final three with them?"

"...With Lucario and Mewtwo?" He was making sure. "...Yeah, I do. No offense, but I'm kind already in the majority here and the last thing I wanna do is to let that slip away. I have to have the biggest chance of making it to the finals."

 _"'I'm already in the majority and the last thing I wanna do is to let that slip away?'" Link quoted. "Are you kidding me? Seriously? I don't think Pit understands at all. These are the last two Tribal Councils here. I think Pit is extremely unaware of his position in the game. From the jury's viewpoint, they're looking at him as a goat. I've done my Survivor homework; a goat in this game means that you have no chance of winning this game. None. And Pit is one of them. He caused Ike's rock draw elimination and he made other people go home like Mario, where he didn't even need to. Pit has to realize that he's going to the end no matter what. But what he also needs to realize that it's not actually about himself, Lucario, and Mewtwo. It's actually about Mewtwo and Lucario. If there was a final two this season, Pit will not be in, because Lucario would take Mewtwo to the end. And so, Pit **has** to see that. Now what I need to do is to talk to him as much as possible today, or else I'm gone."_

Link stopped. "Pit, listen to me... Did it ever occur to you that when it comes to you three, you are at the bottom?"

"The bottom? ...What do you mean?" He was immediately confounded. "Bottom of what? There is no final two this season..."

"But what if there was?" He played the 'what-if' card. "And even if there wasn't, you should still be concerned... Like,... since me and Sonic are at the bottom, suppose Sonic wins the final immunity challenge? I'm gonna ask you this: what do _you_ think would happen?"

"...Well, I..." He scratched his head to take a moment to think. "I guess since you would already be gone at that point, then... I guess we could... wait..."

" _Exactly_." Him taking forever to come up with an actual answer at that point due to mostly Pit suddenly thinking of something, Link finally felt he was getting somewhere. "If Sonic wins the final immunity challenge, which he could very well do since he won three already, you're at the bottom. There is absolutely no way Lucario would get rid of Mewtwo. What _he's_ gonna do, is that he's gonna make sure that he is sitting in the finals with you to prove that he made it to the end without betraying his number one ally. But at the same time, Lucario knows he's gonna beat him, since Mewtwo has failed to realize that he has no chance against him when it comes to jury votes. They, Sonic included, would vote _you_ out. ...Or you could go out in a fire making challenge if Sonic decides to keep you here against Mewtwo. But no disrespect, but at that point I doubt you would eat beat Mewtwo in a fire making challenge, so you would go out anyway?"

 _"Pit knows I'm right." He nodded confidently. "He knows it. He knows that everything I'm saying is true. But of course I'm also saying that just for my own sake, anyway. I'm not just gonna sit here and moan all day until my torch is snuffed. I didn't come all this far for nothing. I know Pit will **never** vote for Lucario... or at least not right now. **I** would vote for Lucario if I were him. He is the much bigger threat in terms of... everything. He strategically made sure not only he was safe, but Mewtwo also being safe for the whole game. He is more likely to win the final immunity challenge, and besides Sonic, Lucario is the **only** one here that has not ticked anybody off on that jury. People have won Survivor by not doing that, you know. However, the only way Pit would work with me and Sonic is that he has to write down Mewtwo. He didn't say anything about trusting **him** of all people."_

"Any updates?"

Sonic took a glance at Link, who was heading to his spot in the shelter to gather his stuff together. "I might not go home after all. Pit might flip."

"..." He widened his eyes. "He will?"

"...I don't know..." The Hyrulian shook his head. "Ask him..."

 _"Pit is going to be put in the swing vote position tonight. I think at this point, the most logical move is to get rid of Mewtwo so that Pit could replace him when he's gone, but he could very well disregard everything I said. But I can guarantee one thing..."_

All remaining members of the Senshi tribe were finally back at the camp, only to leave just a few minutes later with their torches.

 _"If Pit flips, and Mewtwo **finally** goes home,... I think that will be one of the most satisfying moments this season."_

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 37**

* * *

Time for the sixteenth elimination in Survivor - Kodai Island. Mewtwo, Pit, Sonic, Lucario, and Link all sat down in their seats after placing down their torches, Master Hand on the other side of the fire handling the process as usual.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

And they walked in.

"Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf,... and Mario voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone except Mewtwo smiled while the plumber smiled back, eager to see what everyone had to say.

"Okay." The master hand commenced the discussion. "So the rock draw was avoided thanks to a unanimous vote on Mario. Great for Lucario, Mewtwo, and Pit, but Sonic and Link? ...Well, you two already know."

"Oh yeah." Link nodded quickly. "We _do_."

"And Link, you do realize that if the alliances are solid, Sonic here has immunity. So it seems that you're the obvious vote."

"Yeah, it's pretty clear, isn't it?"

Ganondorf watched.

"Things would have been different, though. Mario, poor guy over there. He didn't have to go last night; he really didn't. Lucario and Mewtwo were the obvious targets at the final six, and if a certain someone (you already know who I'm referring to), would have flipped and stuck with our split vote plan, one of them would have been gone and then we all would have went to the final four. It's too late for Mario, but now _I'm_ in jeopardy, and so is Sonic, who was lucky enough to win the challenge today."

"Sonic, is it luck?"

The hedgehog shrugged with a smirk. "Guess it just happens. But hey, winning a bunch of challenges are always great isn't? I just always do my best!"

"But Link, here you are, who never won immunity."

"Exactly. And since I didn't today, if a certain someone does not turn the tables, I am juror number one and there will be nothing else I can do about it."

"Link," Pit had enough. "it doesn't hurt anything to say my name you know?"

"Well Pit, what will it take for you to realize where everybody else is coming from?" Since he was sitting nearest to Master Hand, he rotated his entire body around to face him directly. "Look at what happened. You cost Ike's game, and now you cost Mario's game. I'm next and Sonic will be last if he doesn't win immunity. How would you look sitting next to Lucario and Mewtwo of all people?"

"Pit, do not listen to him."

All eyes were on Mewtwo.

"Manipulation is very common in Survivor."

Link rolled his eyes sharply.

"So Link, your approach to Pit is that 'If you don't keep me here, then have fun with the two Pokemon in the final three.'" Master Hand said.

"Exactly." He bobbed his head. "If that's the case, then we have the obvious winner. Might as well say it now."

Everyone including the jury had their eyes locked on Link, who was speaking directly to Lucario. "Lucario, congratulations on winning Survivor - Kodai Island. I don't know if the master already has the check written yet, but perhaps it's better to let you know in advance so you can think about what are you going to do with the money for the next two days. I know you didn't come here for that in particular, but maybe you could just think about it."

"..."

Bayonetta had a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk, while Ganondorf on the other hand eye rolled.

"...No comment."

"Well master, he could very well be thinking about it right now."

"...I have no words..." Lucario finally shook his head.

"And also, it is up to Pit himself whether I'm being manipulative or not." Link said in his own defense. "All I know is what my own intentions are. He can either take it and leave it, or take it and actually think about it. But my response to Mewtwo is that I could be manipulative, because that's what someone would do. Though, in all honesty, what else am I supposed to do? You think I'm just gonna sit here and let myself be voted off? ...After I came so far?"

"Well, you could very well keep your mouth shut."

"What the-..." Sonic mumbled shifting his head.

The jury was all over the place.

"Wow." Master Hand watched. "Mewtwo, that got a big reaction from everyone here, including the jury."

"Well in _my_ defense, master, what _I_ would do is to not make myself being the obvious vote out on person. I personally feel as if Link is _attempting_ at getting his torch snuffed like he is asking for it."

"What?" He turned in his direction. "Why would I do that? Mewtwo, you're taking this whole thing too far. You're giving Pit even more reasons to why he could flip. Let me fight for my spot in the game just like everyone else. At least let me explain the reason why I should stay here tonight."

"..."

Nothing. Nothing but a stare at the ground. Lucario glanced away with a nimble head shake at everything that was occurring at the time.

"Now Sonic," The hedgehog was now in the spotlight. "you hardly said a word throughout the entire time. What are your thoughts on this?"

"Well for one thing, if Pit doesn't flip then I'm the final member of the jury. So the only way I gotta prepare for the worst is to basically hope that I win the final individual immunity challenge." He explained his position in the tribe. "I mean, I'm the only remaining Sumasshu left, and I wanna be that one guy at the end. ...But then if Pit flips, then obviously I have less to worry about. ...Though I do agree with Link here. I don't see how that does not make sense."

"Okay. You two have your opinion, I have mine. That's all I have to say."

Link facepalmed at Mewtwo's comment while Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Let's see how much loyalty we have here as far as the majority alliance is concerned." Master Hand wanted to get the voting process started. "It is time to vote. Lucario, you're up."

Shaking his head again, he speed-walked his way over to the urn, with Link's name being in big letters.

"Though I can not say that I agree with absolutely everything that Mewtwo says, I still have no choice but to align with him. Despite that, I still respect you as a person. Hopefully we can meet again."

Link cast his vote promptly after, shaking his head, yet taking his time to spell M-E-W-T-W-O. No words were spoken.

Mewtwo himself happened to be glaring at Link all the while, as it was his turn shortly after, the two sharply staring angrily at each other in the process.

All Mewtwo did at the voting urn was simply show off Link's name with the biggest letters as well.

Sonic was now voting.

"Mewtwo, I hope that if you do get out of here, you will actually gain some self-awareness. Get over yourself, why don't ya?"

Finally of course, it was Pit's turn. The swing vote of the Tribal Council made his way up to the urn, slowly uncapping the pen to write.

He came back almost half a minute later.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Wolf whispered to Mario. "I'll be extremely ticked off if the cancer to the tribe isn't sent packing."

"Meh,... I don't even think I can blame you..."

"Alright." The host of the season came back. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol, if you wanna play it, tonight is the _last_ time to do so."

...

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

The urn was opened.

"First vote... Mewtwo."

He shook slightly. At that point, he was simply waiting to get it over with; he did not even look angry anymore.

"Link."

The Hyrulian, however, chose to lean his head against his right fist. Clearly he hated seeing his name on that parchment.

Sonic reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mewtwo. Two votes Mewtwo, one vote Link."

Lucario took a glance at his fellow Pokemon while Ike kept his fingers crossed.

Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"Link. We're tied. Two votes Mewtwo, two votes Link, one vote left."

Ganondorf's mouth started to drop, Ike kept his fingers crossed, and Wolf and Donkey Kong leaned closer.

As for the remaining contestants, Pit was biting his lip, while Link just sat motionless, yet still in his current position. Mewtwo simply had his arms folded.

Lucario on the other hand happened to be uneasy.

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor and the ninth member of our jury..."

"..."

"..."

"...Mewtwo."

Mewtwo widened his eyes. Lucario's jaw dropped.

"You need to bring me your torch."

"Oh Goddesses..." Link buried his face in his hands while Sonic took his hand off his shoulder with the most satisfied look on his face, clapping his hands quietly.

Ganondorf had apparently gasped from astonishment.

"About time..." commented Wolf with arms tied.

Pit remained staring at his feet.

"Somebody has wised up today..." said Donkey Kong.

Mewtwo slammed his torch in the required spot.

"Mewtwo, the tribe has spoken."

He never even waited for his torch to be snuffed as he was already on his way out of the Tribal Council area.

"I have never seen so much foolishness during my entire existence..."

"...Well, by the looks of things, there was in fact, a flip." Master Hand confirmed. "The tables have turned once again and it seems that Power Summashu reigns supreme. Lucario,"

He glanced up from the ground.

"if this is how it's gonna be for now on, now _you_ seem like the person that is now in trouble. But let's focus on right now. You all have made it to the final four. You all will have one more immunity challenge, one more Tribal Council, and one more member of our jury. You're gonna need this sleep for the final individual immunity challenge. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

* * *

 _ **Votes:**_

 **Sonic - Mewtwo**

 **Link - Mewtwo**

 **Lucario - Link**

 **Mewtwo - Link**

 **Pit - Mewtwo**

 _ **5th Place:**_ **Mewtwo**

 _ **Castaways Remaining:**_

 **Sonic, Link, Lucario, Pit**

 _ **Jury:**_

 **Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf, Mario, _Mewtwo_**

* * *

 _"I should have known better. I really should have. But I have never saw it coming. Even if I did, I would have gathered everyone to unanimously vote Pit out of the game. I hope he is satisfied with his decision..."_

* * *

 **SURVIVOR FINALE**

"Well it took quite a long time, but it finally happened. Pit has finally flipped and Mewtwo is out of the game. We'll see what Pit has to say, and we'll see how will Lucario will react. It is the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

* * *

 **Alright. _Now_ I have a lot to say lol.**

 **So firstly, yes, we're now in the "Survivor Finale" phase of this story. I decided to do it at five because I actually hate it when the production does it at six because it feels like the finale is very rushed. Then again, Survivor on TV clearly has a schedule to go by, so maybe I can let them off the hook.**

 **But anyway, he did it. Pit from Kid Icarus finally flipped and Mewtwo is officially voted out of the game, after being targeted and ridiculed by the other players ever since his flip against Donkey Kong. So that means if alliances are gonna remain consistent, it's basically everyone against Lucario except if Lucario wins the final immunity challenge.**

 **Now it's time for me to reveal the two next castaways for "Emperors vs Knights". Pac-Man (Emperors tribe) and Foxy (from Five Night's at Freddy's, Knights tribe.) So yeah, three FNAF characters here. But don't worry. There will be no more FNAF characters that are going to get revealed after this. Speaking of Emperors vs Knights, I got the music done for the intro. Now I just need to actually do the "video" part of it. (Trust me. It is _way_ harder than it looks.)**

 **So I have several things to announce here. Since Mewtwo's Ponderosa will be released tomorrow, next week here's what gonna happen: the final member of the jury and the final vote off of the season is going to occur, the final Ponderosa chapter will be released next Thursday, the final two castaways for "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" are going to be revealed, and also, next week, I'm going to post the challenges from this season on my profile so you can see what season of Survivor they're going to originate from.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Where does Pit's loyalty lie at this point?**

 **2\. Could Lucario potentially win the final immunity challenge?**

 **3\. How do you think everyone will react to Mewtwo's exit?**

 **As for my poll, Sonic remains in first, Mario in second, and Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, and Bowser are all tied for third place with seven votes each, Link, Lucario, Wolf, and Pit right behind. So if you haven't already, go ahead and vote on my profile!**

 **Watch my Survivor - Kodai Island intro on YouTube if you haven't already, and then next week, we will see who is going to be the seventeenth and final person voted out of Survivor and the tenth and final member of the jury. Obviously, I can't wait, which means that you all can't wait lol.**

 **See ya soon!**


	47. Chapter 47: Day 38

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 47 - Day 38

 **Okay, so after the notorious Mewtwo got voted out of the show, it is now Pit, Link, Lucario, and Sonic. I'm not gonna spoil, but it is very likely that Sonic and Pit are going to the finals no matter what. But it seems that once again it's Lucario against the world and it appears that if Lucario wins immunity, the rest of the castaways will be screwed, and it might cost Link his game.**

 **But yep, it's official. This week, we're going to have the final vote off of the season and the final member of the jury, and then next time, we start the final three. I'm super excited!**

 **And on a side note, the "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" intro is officially done. I've been hard at work on that so now I'm officially going back to work on the final chapters to this to catch up. (Currently at the very end of chapter 48).**

 **So with that being said, let's get started after I reply to this guest review:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yeah, you can't really blame him, but this only goes to show that Pit would not gain any more respect from the jury no matter what he did so it didn't even matter unless you were Sonic, Lucario, or Link lol.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 _ **FINALE - PART 2**_

* * *

"Hello, Survivor fans! Welcome back to the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island where Pit flipped at long last and took out Mewtwo. Now, there are only _four_ people left in the game: Link, Lucario, Sonic, and Pit."

Master Hand was still in the Super Smash Ultimate Arena backstage in the city of Los Angeles, speaking in front of thousands of fans.

"The finale is still just getting started. We still have _one_ more immunity challenge to get to. _Then_ , we'll have our Final Tribal Council where they will vote for the winner, there's still the live reunion show we need to get to, and then we're gonna reveal what we're gonna do next season. It is the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

The fans cheered as the camera shifted towards the audience.

* * *

 **Night 37**

* * *

A huge sigh of guilt.

Pit was the last one of the four that laid his torch against the tree.

"Final four, guys!"

"Yep. About time."

Yet besides Pit, Lucario was the only one who was not celebrating.

 _"I do not even have many words to say. My chances of getting to the final three have been completely shot down. It is not even about Pit; it is just the fact that it is my worst case scenario. My number one ally is eliminated and now it is me versus everyone, which was exactly why I had no choice but to work with Mewtwo and Mewtwo only in the game. There was not another soul that considered on providing assistance for my game; I assume that Ike at some point planned to take charge and send either me or Mewtwo home. ...But the point is, thanks to Mewtwo being voted out at the tribal, I am immediately at the bottom and the obvious last member of the jury. I have come so far and my chances of reaching the end are just shot like it is nothing." He could not have helped but wiped a tear away with a gradual shake of a head. "This game is extremely difficult. You could be in a great power position throughout the entirety of the season, and then your game could go kaput right at the last minute. That is what I am feeling at the moment..."_

As he was now sitting by the campfire alone, Sonic's voice could be heard from the shelter.

"Lucario, you alright?"

"..."

"...?"

"...I'm fine..." He hung his head down.

With another sigh, Pit just had to make his way over to the Aura Pokemon.

 _"Link might have finally knocked some sense into Pit," said Sonic. "but unsurprisingly, Lucario is a little down in the dumps, which anybody can understand. He had to constantly fight for Mewtwo to stay in the game knowing that he was the absolute last person Mewtwo turned on, and so he had to fight to keep himself **and** Mewtwo in the game, but his plan is ruined and now he's immediately vulnerable. ...I mean, I can't help but feel bad for the guy, you know? He's been through a lot."_

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Lucario shook more nimbly, his eyes never glancing up from the fire before him. "No, don't. There is nothing for you to apologize for. I am not going to belittle you in any way just because of something not working out in my personal favor."

"..."

"I am serious."

"...I mean, I was gonna say..."

"That you had to make your decision." Lucario finished for him. "I am understand that, and I would be lying if I was saying that I do not. You were in the swing vote decision between two alliances, and you have made your choice that will dictate _your_ future. And for that alone, I can congratulate you for. You took a risk by flipping on Mewtwo, yet I am not going to ridicule you for your decision. Just know that your action resulted something that will be brought up into the future. I already know that it is me that will get booted out tomorrow, so I might as well attempt at my hardest at the final individual immunity challenge."

"It does not matter on why you chose to change your vote. The point I am trying to make is that as much as I can suggest something, the choice was all yours to make in the end, and I will not down you for me not getting what I desired." He concluded.

 _"So yeah,... I decided to get rid of Mewtwo tonight." Pit recalled. "Yes, I'm sad for Lucario. Everyone here is sad for Lucario. But at the same time, I just had to listen to Link. What if worse did come to worse? What if I didn't flip and Sonic won immunity? How would **I** look? I already know I don't have the best rep when it comes to the jury, but at least I would still make it to the end. But with me **not** getting rid of Mewtwo, I would have been the next to go! ...Well at least Lucario himself still respects me."_

Meanwhile, Sonic and Link remained in the shelter beside each other, both of them eyeing the conversation between Lucario and Pit.

"...Alright, then. We'll let them talk it out." Sonic's head finally shifted away, resorting to digging in his bag to retrieve something.

"I _swear_ if he wins immunity tomorrow..." Link remained watching.

* * *

 **Day 38**

* * *

It was official. Time for the tenth and final individual immunity challenge of the season on the second to last day to one's million dollar adventure.

Link, Pit, Lucario, and Sonic all made their way over to Master Hand, taking a quick view of the challenge in the process. For the season's final immunity challenge, production apparently want it to be something simple.

There stood four different colored tables, with four metal chutes placed down on them.

"Alllright." Master Hand started. "This season started out _twenty_ people and we are now down to _four_. Are you guys ready to get to your _final_ immunity challenge?"

"Yes, master."

"I'm ready for it."

"Wahoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Then, let's get to it. First things first, Sonic, for the _third_ time, I will take it back."

"Aw, don't worry." Sonic commented with a grin, making his way over to the master to turn around for the immunity necklace to be taken off. "It'll come back."

As he made his way back, the master hung the immunity necklace back on the post once more. "Alright, for the _final_ time, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will place a pull in a metal chute, where it will quickly go down the metal track. There are two end points to it; left or right. The ball will come out at one of them and your job is to simply catch it, then rinse and repeat. Pretty simple. But over time, you will manage multiple balls at once. At any point at least _one_ of your balls drop, you are out of the challenge."

"To make it more interesting, we're gonna spice it up a little bit." The hand wanted to get creative. "You will do this with only _one_ hand."

"...W-What?" Pit's eyes widened gasping a bit.

"No way..." Sonic blinked.

"Hey, me and my brother are one hand each." The host of the show laughed in self-defense. "We're used to it. Anyway, are you guys _ready_ for it?"

"Ready as I ever will be." Link replied with the other three giving different forms of a 'yes'.

"Alright." Master Hand 'nodded'. "We will draw for spots and we'll get started."

-/-

"Okay, here we go. For immunity and guaranteed spot at the Final Tribal Council. Survivors ready? ... _ **GO!**_ "

And the final individual immunity challenge was on as the four castaways used their good hand to drop their ball, the other being behind their backs as Master Hand ordered.

"All you gotta do is watch. Here's how this is going to work. After every five minutes, another ball will be added. If you can keep it up, you just might win that immunity necklace. Like I said, all you gotta do is pay attention."

It seemed to take at least twenty seconds from the ball to come out on either the right of left end of the metal track. And every time, a hand always reached to grab it as soon as possible only for it to be placed right back in the top.

"Remember: this will go on for _five_ minutes."

"And I already don't own a watch." Link spoke to himself. "This will be the longest five minutes of my life..."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 5 Minutes**_

"Alright." Master Hand broke the silence. "I'm gonna count you in. I'm gonna give you guys exactly thirty seconds to add in a second ball. You can time this however you want. But I'm gonna start counting down from ten to give you a warning..."

Pit and Sonic immediately placed their second balls in, while Link and Lucario chose to wait for a bit, keeping their eyes on the balls that were rolling in front of them as well as the track.

...

"Ten... Nine... Eight..."

Link placed his ball in.

"Seven... Six... Five... Four..."

Lucario placed his ball in.

"We're good." He stopped counting backwards. "You now have to watch _two_ balls now. Five more minutes, and we will add in a third one. Do _not_ lose your focus. Million dollar final challenge."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 10 Minutes**_

"Okay. Now we have _three_ balls in now. In five more minutes we will add in _one_ more."

There were literally no words escaping from any of the castaways due to obvious reasons. At that point, it was almost as if uttering a single word was a crime within it itself. Every last remaining castaway felt as if every minute since like ten.

"Keep your concentration in check..." It never stopped Master Hand from offering suggestions as he normally did being the host of Survivor. "Focus on what _you_ are doing."

Yet about two minutes later, there was the first casualty as one of the balls coming from the left side escaped one's hand.

"Pit wasn't quick enough, and he is officially out of the challenge." The master announced. "No shot at winning immunity."

"... _Dang it_..." He groaned in disappointment, walking off to the side to watch the remaining competitors on the bech.

"And with that, we are now down to three."

Lucario, Sonic, and Link.

"Sonic and Lucario have both won immunity. Link has yet to win and this is his one and only chance to do so..."

More than enough motivation for all three remaining challenge competitors.

 _ **Elapsed Time: 15 Minutes**_

"Alright, this is it. Link, Lucario, and Sonic have successfully placed their fourth and final ball in the chute. There will be no more; we will continue like this until there is only one switch remaining..."

...

Nearly three minutes later, Link ended up reacting a millisecond too late. Though he tried to kill the ball still, it simply fell right out of his right hand.

"Link is out of the challenge. Take a spot on the bench."

"..." No words. No immediate reaction. His eyes remained on the remaining balls that were rolling around until another one of them fell out. Then with a sigh, he hung his head down making his way over to Pit.

"We are now down to _two_. It is Lucario versus Sonic _again_. Last time they faced each other was at the final six." Master Hand noted. "At this point, Sonic is knowing for _winning_ immunity. Lucario on the other hand is known for coming up _just_ short even though he won the first immunity challenge. He placed second _three_ times now. Would he break the curse, or will Sonic break his winning streak?"

Link had his hands over his face in complete frustration while Pit remained silent.

"...Oh, chaos..." Sonic's fast hand quickly caught up with the ball.

"Close call for Sonic..."

 _ **Elapsed Time: 21 Minutes**_

"...Whoops..."

"Sonic has almost messed up _again_ , but he is still in it. Lucario meanwhile has been consistent throughout the entire challenge..."

"Come on, come on Sonic..." Link mumbled to himself, crossing his fingers in his lap.

In spite of completely opposite situations, sweat was still pouring down both of their faces, just with different feelings. One was telling himself in his mind to keep it together, while the other was telling himself to not get off track.

Unfortunately for one of them, the warning was to no avail.

"Lucario's ball slips out of his hand..."

Link heaved the biggest sigh of relief.

" _ **SONIC WINS FINAL IMMUNITY, GUARANTEEING HIMSELF A SPOT AT THE FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL!**_ "

"Oh Mobius..." Sonic's hand were immediately away from the challenge in front of them, both covering his face out of complete relief. If he would have revealed them, a few tears would have been streaming down his face. So by the time he did, all that was shown were his eyes being slightly red, yet his smile proved that he was happy.

Lucario on the other hand could do nothing but look away, holding his head down.

-/-

"Well Sonic, come on over."

"Man, I don't even know what to say!"

The other members of the final four all gave him a round of applause out of respect, Master Hand hooking the immunity necklace around his neck.

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sonic, for the fourth time, wins immunity. One challenge away from tying record of the most individual immunities won by a Survivor of all time."

"I-I just can't believe this..." He shook his head nearly speechless.

"Well, believe it. You are now in the final three. No way you are going home." The Survivor host faced the rest of the competitors. "As for the rest of you, unfortunately, despite competing in this game for the past thirty-eight days, someone's adventure will fall _just_ short. Link, Lucario, Pit, one of you is about to become the seventeenth person voted out of Survivor - Kodai Island, and will become the tenth and final member of our jury. I can not wait for tonight's Tribal Council. Sonic, congrats."

 _"Sonic has won four immunities. He out of nowhere had a last minute immunity run, which is incredible. But even though I didn't win, it's still great for me, because the most important thing is Lucario **not** winning immunity and potentially Pit. He for all we know could change his mind last minute and keep Lucario here, me and him receiving two votes, which would then force us to compete in a fire making challenge at Tribal Council... Wait a minute..." Link suddenly placed a palm on his forehead. "Oh, **Goddesses**... That could happen..."_

* * *

 **Senshi**

 **Day 38**

* * *

"Well, time to praise Sonic here. Congrats man."

"Yeah, good job, Sonic!"

"Thanks, guys!" Sonic said with a smile, turning around to Lucario the Pokemon directly. "... _Lucario_."

He himself formed a smile as he shook his head. "You are _incredible_."

"Thanks." The castaway with the longer tail nodded. "You have surprised me when it comes to the challenges this season."

 _"I can't believe it." Sonic was nearly at a loss for words. "I've won **four** individual immunity challenges. ...I... I don't know how to react. At all. Was just one challenge sort of tying the record with six other people for the most individual immunity challenges won... **ever**. But I'm fine being tied in second place with several others, anyway. But maybe I should have performed way better at the first individual immunity challenge, haha. Anyway, it's official. Final Tribal Council here I come!"_

Link managed to have a quick conversation with Sonic while they were both standing behind the shelter.

"You know," He started. "Now that I think about it, maybe Mewtwo should have actually turned on Lucario earlier so that he would actually be here."

"...And in what world does anyone wanna go to Final Tribal with him other than Lucario? Not even Pit wants to and that's sad."

Link sighed. "Speak of the angel..."

-/-

 _"I am quickly getting tired of lecturing Pit here. Sure, nice guy and everything, but like Wii Fit Trainer and Mewtwo, he hasn't done his Survivor homework. I mean, look where I come from. I don't have internet back at home because my world doesn't have that luxury. Yet I feel like I have twice as common sense as those three when it comes to Survivor." Link complained. "But that's off topic. So Sonic won immunity, and of course that leaves me exposed for the third time. I know I'm most likely gonna stay here and all of us sending Lucario to the jury. But, if Pit decides to stay loyal and flip back to Lucario's side, that means he's writing **my** name down. And since me and Sonic have to vote Lucario no matter what, it's gonna be a 2-2 tie. No, we don't draw rocks at the final four... or at least not anymore, unlike the classic Survivor seasons. But, no. Instead, we have to do a fire making challenge at Tribal Council. I know that I'm good with fire, but the thing is, so as Lucario. I don't wanna risk a fire making challenge. So, once again, my fate in the game, lies in Pit's hands..."_

"Pit...? Pit... Come here..."

The one with wings removed his eyes from the tribe flag upon his name being called. "Oh, hi!"

"Hi. Um, can we talk for a bit? Just you and me?"

He leaned his head to his right to see the camp. "Oh, sure. I don't see why not. Sonic is asleep and Lucario is probably off in the woods doing something else."

"Right..." The Hyrulian bobbed his head up and down. "So, about Tribal Council... Look, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you about it... But,... are you _sure_ you're with us on this last vote?"

He blinked in reaction. "...Uh, of course... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well,..." He began to explain. "last time I checked, Lucario was the number one reason to why you remained loyal to your alliance all this time. You told me that you didn't even like to be with Mewtwo that much but you literally stayed just because Lucario was never gonna turn on him."

"..." It was nothing but a stare initially. Valid points were made once again. He scratched his head looking off to the side for a bit. "I... I mean, I don't blame you for your explanation. You're right. ...But,... even though I betrayed Lucario,... sometimes you gotta make sacrifices. ...That's what you gotta do when you're at your last resort after all..."

"..."

Link had a million thoughts running through his mind.

 _"'Sometimes you gotta make sacrifices?'" He repeated. "Seriously? Can this get any worse? This is what we've been trying trying to tell Pit this entire time! Lucario is the very reason to why Pit **never** flipped to my alliance prior. Sure Lucario survived because of Mewtwo, but even he knows his relationship with Mewtwo was much stronger than Pit's. I bet even Lucario himself wondered why Pit actually stuck with him all that time until Mewtwo's blindside. Ugh... I just... I just can't even... I'm gonna go practice making fire..."_

With a machete in one hand, and the flint in the other, he began his work with the coconut husk resting down in the sand.

-/-

Meahwhile, Lucario was once again alone with Pit at the water well.

"Lucario... Can you just hear me out really quick?"

He blinked, simultaneously pouring water into his container. "Again? ...Pit, you have already explained yourself the previous night and I told you that it was your decision. Elaborating on it again is not necessary. I do not think like you think-"

"I know, but I still wanna say it, because I think that you're a good player and deserve to be in the finals..." Pit spoke. "...I... I just think you deserve the million dollars, you know?"

"I care more for the adventure than a check..."

"I know." Pit held his hand out to wave it off. "But, I still think that you've played a good game and I want you to know that."

Lucario was now standing in place, now with a full canteen of water.

"I'm serious..."

"...Well," He stared directly in his eyes. "if you think that I deserve to be in the final three, why not make sure I am sitting at the Final Tribal Council?"

"..." Suddenly Pit had no idea what to say. "...W-What?"

"This is the fourth time you have spoken within the past eighteen or so hours. You claim that I have every right to be in the final three, though you have yet to have an actual, strategic discussion with me about our options from here. Therefore, we might as well stop down, if you really think that I am worthy of the title of Sole Survivor."

 _"This is my final attempt at getting to the finals. Previously, I have told Pit that I was never going to judge him on last night's decision. However, just because I said that I was not going to down him, does not mean that I am simply raising the white flag. I will never give up that easily. And so, since Pit had the desire to tell me how much I deserve to make it, I took advantage of the situation and I put it into his head that if he honestly believed that I deserve to be sitting with himself and Sonic in the final three, I told him that it was best for him to do everything in his power to make sure that it would happen. It is the only option I have at this point."_

"We cannot vote for Sonic, since he has immunity." The Aura wielder reminded with a head shake. "Our only option is to vote for Link, who is already a threat to earn the title of Sole Survivor, anyway. The biggest chance of me getting to the finals is me competing with Link in a fire making challenge. Let us end this conversation now, and I will go practice."

 _"I may be down, but as the old saying goes, I will not go down without a fight."_

As one of the two blue castaways started on the path back to the camp, there stood Pit alone, staring at him walking off.

"..."

Pit then glanced away with his head down in conflict.

* * *

 **Tribal Council**

 **Night 38**

* * *

It was now time for the second to last Tribal Council to take place, and there were now only four players to be seated at the Tribal Council area right in front of Master Hand, as previous players were of course eliminated from the game one by one.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

And they all watched.

"Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf, Mario, ...and Mewtwo voted out at the last Tribal Council."

They all eyed Mewtwo as he stared all four of them down, even when he was getting to his spot on the jury bench, gradually folding his arms.

The exchanged of glances continued until Master Hand began to speak.

"Alright, so this is it. _Final four_. Lucario, Link, Pit, and Sonic. Pit," He began to point at certain castaways. "you apparently turned the tables last night on Mewtwo, pitting Lucario against everyone. Then, he loses immunity to Sonic for a second time, as well as him losing to _you_ twice. So, is it as simple as counting to three, meaning Lucario gives his final words here and gets his torch snuffed?"

"Well,..." He did not even know where to start, thus scratching his head out of slight anxiousness, the entire jury giving him all the attention. "after we got back from last night's Tribal Council, I told Lucario,... well at least I _tried_ telling Lucario why I voted Mewtwo out, but he said that it didn't matter why I blindsided him because he told me that it was my own way of thinking and he basically can't think for me."

Lucario confirmed this with a nod, with Mewtwo making no reaction whatsoever.

"Oh okay, so according to Lucario himself, that's true." Master Hand held his hand out. "Lucario, you have no bitter feelings toward Pit at all?"

"I don't." He shook this time. "I was only infuriated of my chances reaching the finals being shot down as if everything that I have done was in vain, without any meaning whatsoever. I have not come this far putting my blood, sweat, and tears into my game, only to make it just short, and then me doing absolutely _nothing_ about it."

"He's a good speaker..." Donkey Kong muttered. "He'd be great at final tribal..."

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, after losing individual immunity due to me making a simple mistake for the umpteenth time,..." He took a quick second to fix his eyes on Pit. " _Pit_ has been having conversations with me, apologizing of his own decision making, rather than owning up to it. It was almost as if he _regrets_ blindsiding Mewtwo instead of feeling that it was something that he accomplished."

At least half the jury was astonished a little.

" _Dang_..." Wolf's eyes were widened slightly. "He's _good_..."

Sonic and Link obviously faced each other.

"I... uh..." Pit could not have even formed words to at least defend himself.

So Master Hand talked again. " _Okay_ , I was just getting ready to ask if there was any scrambling."

"Not necessarily." Lucario denied. "However, at some point, Pit approached me for the fourth time throughout the last twenty-four hours at the camp to apologize yet again. Now, obviously, I have no intentions on staying quiet and simply let myself be booted out. So I told Pit that if me making it to the final day of Survivor was what he absolutely desired, he would be at least figuring out on how he would do it. Yet since he did not, I decided to say something myself. As a summary, I could very well be facing Link in a fire making challenge tonight."

It was the most mixed reaction at Tribal Council that season thus far for the jury.

"Interesting..." commented Bayonetta with a smirk.

Mario had his head down low with a large head shake.

" _Do it_ , Pit..." Wii Fit Trainer leaned closer slowly.

"Unbelievable..." Donkey Kong had a hand over his face.

"Okay, then. So Sonic, basically what Lucario's saying is that if those two vote for Link, and you and Link vote for Lucario, then I might as well say right now that there's the fire making stations to your left. So maybe it's not that simple."

"I _completely_ agree. One _thousand_ percent." The anthropomorphic hedgehog bobbed his head up and down. "The simplest plan could easily be the most complicated plan, and things will be always messed up and everything. No matter how easy or hard it may seem to be, the one and only thing that can finalize is all is you reading those names out of that urn, yet at the same time, that's the worst part of it all. I doubt Link actually wants to make fire, but if he has to, then he has to face it."

He nodded. "All I can say is that it was a good thing I have quite a bit experience with camp life..."

"I know how to make a fire as well."

"Yeah I know that. And you're good. So I have to prepare myself to battle Lucario to see who's the best at fire challenges." Link glanced back at the master. "The one positive thing I can say about it is that my fate would be in my own hands, since I have complete control. However, it does not weigh out all the negatives one bit. Sonic is my ally, and Pit just jumped to my alliance after the last Tribal Council. Now there's a possibility of him flipping back just because he thinks Lucario deserves it? I mean, no offense to Pit, but is he really about to pull a Mewtwo here?"

He rolled his eyes sharply.

"Pit is not the only one in the entire tribal that thinks Lucario deserves to be in the finals. _I_ think he deserves it." After his hand was on his chest, he began with his pointing. " _Sonic_ think he deserves it. I won't even be surprised if the entire jury thinks he deserves it. You _yourself_ are probably thinking that he deserves to be in the final three, master.

He just waited as Link continued to speak.

"But, am _I_ willing to all of a sudden vote for Pit? Of course not. That is the perfect example of not thinking for yourself. As much as I respect Lucario, I can't play my game for him. I might as well literally _give_ Lucario the million dollar check. You don't vote for _other_ people just because the _other_ person deserves to win Survivor. That is the exact opposite of how it's supposed to work, and it is literally why the person is a threat."

His head was now turned to the angel himself. "Also, by the way, Pit, weren't you the one who told me that sometimes you gotta make sacrifices?"

Pit widened his eyes as that, as well as Lucario, and quite a few members of the jury. Even Mewtwo in particular could not have helped but be surprised.

"I mean, I was not apart of your conversation with Lucario, since that was between you and him. But now I'm hearing two completely different stories here. I mean, whose side are you on?"

"No, no, no, that's not what I'm saying at all!" He was immediately forced into self-defense mode. "I was just telling Lucario that he deserves to be in the game. That's all. I'm not saying that I was actually gonna keep him here!"

"But wasn't that what our conversation was about in the beginning?" Lucario raised an invisible eyebrow. "Wasn't that what we discussed before I practiced my fire making skills?"

"..."

Once again, all eyes were locked onto Pit, including Master Hand's in spite of not having any that were visible.

"...I... You know what, there are two different sides here, and I feel like I am a swing vote at a final four. Let's just vote and get this on over with. This is _really_ about to give me a headache, here..."

"Very well..." Link had the last word.

All Sonic could have done was simply sit still, with a fold of his lips.

"...Okay. Well, let's see if we're gonna see fire tonight or not. It is time to vote." Master Hand began the voting session. "Sonic, you're up."

Upon him finally standing and walking past everyone, Wolf leaned his head closer to Ike to whisper. "I don't think Pit deserves to be completely immune from the entirety of the pre-merge."

"I agree..."

With the hedgehog taking a quick six seconds to spell out Lucario, there came Link who did the same, making sure the camera knew that 'Lucario' was the exact name he was planning on writing.

Next was his fellow former Tatakai member himself, taking his time in writing down four letters in comparison to Sonic.

"Whether I make it out of here alive or not, I still think that _you_ deserve to be in the final three. However, if I am making fire, as the humans put it, 'may the best man win.'"

Once Pit wrote his target down, he took his time making his way back to his seat.

"I'll go tally the votes..."

Pit held his head down out of exhaustion, Sonic resting a hand on Link's shoulder upon seeing him with a slightly nervous expression.

"Don't worry, bro. You're fine..."

"I'll read the votes..."

Master Hand opened the urn.

"First vote... Lucario."

He did not even blink.

"Link."

As Ganondorf watched, Link closed his eyes for at least five seconds.

...

"Lucario." Master Hand announced. "Two votes Lucario, one vote Link, one vote left."

Nobody even looked at Pit, who at that point was resting his head against his right fist.

"...Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor, and the tenth and final member of our jury, Lucario. You need to bring me your torch."

Sigh...

He slowly got up out of defeat, but not without everyone else standing as well, each of them giving the Pokemon a friendly hug, all avoiding his chest spike.

"You're a hero, Lucario." commented Sonic.

"Good game." added Link.

After everyone watched him grabbing his torch and making his way over to the hand, he looked up waiting for those infamous words stated by the host of the show.

"Lucario, the tribe has spoken..."

"Thank you, master..."

As his watched his torch being snuffed, after Mewtwo was seen eyeing his fellow Pokemon with a somewhat sympathetic look, some members of the jury began to clap.

"Time for you to go."

Yet before he had done so, he took one last look at all who was around him. "I'd like to take the time to thank you all for this wonderful opportunity."

And with that, he simply walked down the stairs, and off he went.

"Well, congratulations."

The three final contestants were smiling out of excitement and anticipation.

"You have _done_ it. Sonic, Link, Pit, you are all the _final three_. You have come this far, and you have successfully lasted all thirty-nine days. You will need all the sleep you can get, because tomorrow, you will get to plead your case to the jury on why you deserve the title of Sole Survivor, and the million dollar check that goes along with it. You all are gonna _need_ it as you have one more night in Okinawa, Japan. Grab your torches, head back to camp. Goodnight."

With that being stated by Master Hand, Link, Pit, and Sonic all exited the Tribal Council area with the most satisfied facial expressions ever.

* * *

 ** _Votes:_**

 **Link \- Lucario**

 **Lucario \- Link**

 **Pit \- Lucario**

 **Sonic \- Lucario**

 ** _4th Place:_ Lucario**

* * *

 _"This has been one of my most adventurous experiences of my life. I knew I made the right decision when I first decided that I wanted to be a survivor to see how much I could prove to myself. I knew how nearly impossible it may seem to reach the end, letting alone being the Sole Survivor. Yet, in spite of everything I went through, I made it to the final four, and I fought to the bitter end. There was nothing else I could have done that would have gotten me there. So all I could do is remember all the positives that came out of this."_

* * *

 **Final Three:**

 **Link, Pit, Sonic**

 **Jury:**

 **Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf, Mario, Mewtwo,** ** _Lucario_**

* * *

 **SURVIVOR FINALE**

Lucario's trainer Dawn was seen clapping in the audience with the warmest smile across her face, quickly wiping a tear away.

"Well, he fought hard, he had no other choice but to keep Mewtwo in the game so that he himself would still be in the game, but now Lucario is the final member of the jury, just short of reaching the Final Tribal Council. But now that he's gone, we officially have our final three: Link, Pit, and Sonic. One of those three is about to become a millionaire. We have one more day to get through, and then we will have our live reunion show where we will reveal our winner. It is the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

* * *

 **Well, unfortunately for Lucario, he received the final boot of the season and made it just short of reaching the Final Tribal Council. He was known for making grave mistakes in individual immunity challenges and it ultimately cost him. Sonic was definitely gonna mess up, but it was Lucario who messed up first, so Sonic got lucky.**

 **If Lucario would have won those four challenges he came in second place, he would have tied the record for the most individual immunity wins. (I'm not going to spoil who he is tied with.)**

 _ **Edit:**_ **Wow. I just thought of this Tribal Council. Pit was made a complete idiot thanks to Link and even Lucario himself. If he already didn't have a chance of winning, his chances have somehow dropped even lower.**

 **The final two contestants that are going to be confirmed for "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" are going to be Peach from the Mario series (Emperors tribe) and Rouge from the Sonic the Hedgehog series (Knights tribe).**

 **And there you have it! All twenty contestants for the next season is revealed! (Emperors tribe) Peach, Zelda, Ghirahim, Marth, Roy, Shadow, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Shulk, and Freddy. (Knights tribe) Luigi, Sheik, Greninja, Krystal, Knuckles, Rouge, Cloud, Shovel Knight, Bonnie, and Foxy. Still, I will not reveal what the theme means yet. But the tribe colors are going to be red (Emperors) and yellow (Knights).**

 **The final chapter for "Kodai Island - Pondersa" will be revealed tomorrow and the challenges will be up on my profile by then.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. This is a big one. If Lucario would have got to the final three, did he ever have the chance to actually win? Was he really one immunity challenge away from winning the game? Why or why not?**

 **2\. What are your thoughts on this final three?**

 **3\. Who would you have liked to be sitting in the final three? (You can also include the pre-merge contestants: Dedede, Falco, Snake, Samus, Fox, Little Mac, and Captain Falcon)**

 **Next time, we will officially get started on the final three. Vote on my poll if you haven't already, watch my "Survivor - Kodai Island" intro on YouTube and I will see you all next time where we start to put an end to this!**


	48. Chapter 48: Day 39 Part 1

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 48 - Day 39 Part 1

 **Alright, so after Link and Lucario basically ridiculed Pit in front of the jury last time, it is time for the final three to begin. I will start posting the challenges on my profile throughout this week so they can be available. But as for this chapter itself, we're gonna go through day thirty-nine up until the point to where everyone has made their opening statement to why they deserve the million dollars. There's been a lot of talk that there is absolutely no chance of Pit winning this season, so if we're going on that, at this point it's either Sonic or Link, and I think at this point is all about what they say at the Final Tribal Council. The two have played good, but very different games even though they were kinda similar in a way since neither were viewed to be big threats when the game started. Yet still, they were mostly different, so we're gonna see.**

 **After this part of the Final Tribal Council is done, the jurors are going to address the finalists next chapter and then the winner will officially be revealed. So that means after all this time, this story is officially coming to an end. This is my biggest project so far and I enjoyed every minute writing it! But clearly we're not at the very end yet, so let's continue on with the finale.**

 **~KF**

* * *

 _ **FINALE - PART 3**_

"Hello, I'm Master Hand back once again! We're still at the Super Smash Ultimate Arena on stage in Los Angeles where Lucario just got his torch snuffed on day thirty-eight, becoming the tenth and final member of the jury, which means that Sonic, Pit, and Link are all in the final three. They lasted all thirty-nine days here, so at the Final Tribal Council, they each will be able to plead their case to the jury on why they are the most deserving to earn a million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor."

Master Hand continued on. " _Three_ players, _three_ different types of gameplay, and _three_ unique, individual stories. Let's see how it all plays out. It is the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

* * *

 **Day 39**

* * *

"...Sonic? _Sonic_! Wake up! The sun is starting to rise!"

The only anthropomorphic animal of the group was awakened right out of his sleep due to Pit the angel being more excited than over. Fortunately, being the typical early riser that he was, he shook it off, standing on his feet to take a glance at the horizon. Indeed the sun was starting to rise, but it was one large detail that made the day stuck out in comparison to the previous thirty-eight days the two, plus one more castaways had to face.

"Day thirty-nine, boys!" Link was seen marking the thirty-ninth tally mark on the same tree the group typically leaned their torches against. Yes, it was official. The Survivor adventure for the three remaining competitors was officially completed, not counting the upcoming night they had to go through. "We did it! We really did it!"

 _"I... I can't believe it! I actually did it!" Pit could not have been more elated. "I made it through all thirty-nine days! ...I-I have a million things to say right now! I feel great!"_

The three males were wandering around the forest until Sonic suddenly pointed in the direction of quite a few baskets in the distance.

"Guys, I think that's it!"

"Ooh, let's see!" said Pit, running towards them that were sitting by a tree. "...It is! Guys, come look!"

Inside the baskets contained eggs, bread, fruits, vegetables, sweets, and other sources of food sitting in them .

"Finally!" Sonic said, picking up one of the baskets. "Let's hurry up and bring this back to camp so we can have breakfast!"

 _"I got an invitation to come to Survivor a while back, and I asked Lady Palutena if I can go! ...But then she said, 'Pit, you don't have to ask me for permission to do everything. You got called to be on Survivor, and I know you love that show. So, why not? You should probably hurry up and pack.' And so,... here I am! I honestly didn't know what to expect out here, but after everything that happened, here I am in the final three and I can't be any happier!"_

"I'll get the fire started."

After Link started the fire for the day, he was now cracking eggs in a pan in preparation for them to be cooked over it, followed by Sonic being seen sticking pieces of pancake into his mouth.

 _"My game was based on the people I aligned with. Worst **did** come to worst, and I still fought for my alliance to the end until I just couldn't fight for it anymore. So hopefully the jury respects what I was faced with during the events of the game, because I was put in a lot of tight situations during the later phase of the game. But despite all that, I never got a **single** vote, even when I had to play the Legacy Advantage. So I feel that if the jury can **somehow** understand where I'm coming from, maybe I will be victorious."_

-/-

"Hey Sonic," It was now a few hours later where Link got Sonic's attention. "I know we already have food here, but did you want to go snorkeling one last time? I'll be out there in about five minutes."

"No, thanks..." He shook his head. "I was never really that big of a fan when it comes to water."

"..." He stared with a slight smirk in reaction. "So you mean to tell me that the two times you were approached to go snorkeling by the others you only tolerated it?"

" _That_ , and curiosity always get the best of me. I've never went snorkeling before." The hedgehog replied with honesty. "That first time I had to sneak away with Ike since he was in there for too long, and I didn't wanna miss out on what people were talkin' about back at camp."

 _"Sure, I might not have always been the first person you think of when it comes to this season, but now that I'm here on day thirty-nine, I think people at home would be surprised of how I played this thing. A new adventure is everything, and it was totally worth all the crap I put up with."_

"Ready?"

He was now kneeling next to Pit in preparation for a foot race across the beach. Yet instead of choosing to count down, Sonic simply took off without warning, leaving Pit in the dust. Though it was not literally, it very well could have been.

"..." He simply stood there with his jaw hanging. "...Aw, come on!"

 _"No matter what situation I was put in, I was able to adapt to it pretty well. I don't want the jury to see as the guy who just stuck with the vote'. I remember having at least a small conversation with each and every single person in this game. But most importantly, I was able to play behind the scenes when I absolutely needed to in order to get out of those tight situations, and not one finger pointed in my direction. I got away with it, went on a last minute immunity run, sacrificed my allies when I had no other choice in order to save myself, and to top it all off, I'm the last remaining member from my former tribe. I really hope that the jury will take in that I don't have to be the smartest, most strategic guy out there. As long as you know how to adjust yourself to adapt to everything to get by, it's really all that matters."_

-/-

"So,... I remember what you said about Zelda back on like, day two or... three or something."

Pit was now sitting with Link on the same log Bowser often sat whenever he had the desire to be alone. The two, plus Sonic being due to report to the Final Tribal Council within a couple hours.

"...Are you... _really_ going out with her?" Like the blue blur when it came to snorkeling, Pit's curiosity could not have been let up.

"Nah, not really..." Link shook his head immediately. "I only said that so I could give an excuse to the others on why I didn't want to flirt with Bayonetta..."

"...I _knew_ it!" Pit right fist slammed in his left hand, something the Hyrulian never expected. "You two never kissed at the Loved Ones challenge, so that added to my speculation."

 _"I may have been a little too quiet during the first phase of the game, but ever since half the people were left on Kodai Island, I've worked my butt off just to get here. After I made the right move to flip, despite me not being targeted immediately, so many things happened this season that were beyond my control. I wasn't the one responsible for losing three of my closest allies in a row. I wasn't the one responsible for the fourth rock draw in Survivor history. I wasn't the one who won immunities, found idols, and relied on secret advantage. Yet, somehow I am still here, and I'm sitting in the final three for a reason."_

And later when the sun was about to set, Link made sure he was standing tall on a large rock above the water. Being directly above the ocean while staring off into the horizon was always nice.

 _"It was not as if I was never targeted, because I was. And when I was targeted, when it came to dealing with other castaways, I already had to speak and stand up for myself, or I knew I was gone. I've made deals with people prior to me getting to the final three, yet it didn't come without setbacks. But hey, I am still here, I've made it to day thirty-nine, and I will make sure the jury is aware of everything I went through so that they'll see how much that I had to deal with, which will hopefully lead to them voting for me in the end."_

"Alright, boys. It's going..."

Sonic and Pit watched Link threw a large stick directly into the shelter.

"And there it goes..." Sonic grinned, grabbing his torch shortly after, the other two following suit, subsequently heading off in the direction the Tribal Council was.

And within minutes, the shelter was on fire; a classic Survivor tradition the finalists did every season. Hey, if they were not going to return to the camp after the Final Tribal Council, why did it matter?

* * *

 **Final Tribal Council**

 **Night 39**

* * *

Pit, Sonic, and Link: the official, final three of Survivor - Kodai Island after lasting nearly forty days on a stranded island in Japan with seventeen other competitors that had the exact same goal in mind, which was of course, the title of Sole Survivor.

And so, the three made their way to the Tribal Council area going through the usual procedure: the setting down of the torches, and simply sitting down in the remaining number of chairs (which happened to only be three at the time of course), awaiting for further instructions from the Master Hand.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

The three members of the Senshi tribe turned their heads to their right immediately.

"Ganondorf... Bayonetta... Donkey Kong... Wii Fit Trainer... Bowser... Ike... Wolf... Mario... Mewtwo... and Lucario voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The final Pokemon of the jury took his time getting to the last remaining spot on the jury bench, eyeing all three finalists simultaneously.

Pit smiled a little.

"Alright." It was time for the Tribal Council to commence. "Thirty-nine days ago, we started this adventure with twenty people, which ten being on each tribe. And now, this is where we stand. _Link_ , _Sonic_ , and _Pit_. Congratulations. You three have done what seventeen others couldn't do and make it all thirty-nine days."

All three were wearing grins on their faces.

"Now tonight," Master Hand pointed directly at ten of the defeated Survivor competitors. "the jury takes over. Ten people that you either directly or indirectly voted out will now decide which of the three of you are most worthy of earning the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar check that goes along with it."

"Here's how it is going to work. You each will have your opening statement, the jury will then address either one or all three of you, you each will then will make a final plea to the jury on why you deserve to win, and then we vote. Let's get started... _Link_."

"Alright." He cleared his throat, and turned his body until he was one hundred percent facing all ten members of Kodai Island's jury. "I might have been playing a little quietly when this first started, but at that point, I cared more about the people I trusted to move forward just in case there was ever a chance of me going home early, which nobody wants in Survivor."

Ganondorf kept his blank look consistent.

"Yet when I got to the merge, there were quite a few setbacks I had to face, which included Ganon's exit, which is arguably the biggest blindside of the season. But sometime afterwards, when I made my move against Wii Fit, I _still_ couldn't simply play it safe, since the deals that I made with certain individuals were rather, short-lived. And in the end, it led me to eventually be on the chopping block. That being said, I had to watch out no matter what I did. I had to fight for myself just to save my own skin. No disrespect to these two gentlemen sitting beside me as I speak,"

Sonic and Pit stared.

"but I never found an idol." Link began shaking his head. "And clearly I never won immunity, and still, here I am sitting in front of all of you. What I had to rely on in this game was my own brain, predicting and calculating on what I would do personally to move myself ahead. Whether it took manipulation to get here or not, it was how I chose to play. This show has been going on for over thirty seasons. That being said, thanks to what has happened throughout the years of the show, it is not about who was the nicest throughout the game, but more about who played the best of the remaining players at the end and why they are deserving to win. So hopefully there aren't too many people here that are bitter about the decisions that I've made in order for me to be sitting here at this moment."

All Ganondorf could do was blink, Mewtwo keeping his eyes focused on Link, crossing his arms all the while.

"Okay." Master Hand moved onto the next individual. "Sonic, you're up."

"Alright, let's do this." Sonic clapped his hands and held them together, cocking his head to his right to face the jury. "First off, I guess I can relate to Link a little bit. I, too, have played a rather quiet game in the beginning, maybe even more quiet than him... You know what as a matter of fact, some of you might think that I haven't done anything."

Mewtwo nodded.

"However, that only proves that the strategy in the game is the very reason to why I'm here, and I doubt I would be here otherwise if I played even a little harder. I'm the only one here that is from Sumasshu, which of course was the tribe that had the disadvantage this season. Most of you that are on the jury and two sitting next to me are from Tatakai, so I didn't have that luxury. Even when I was in the majority, the deck kept on shuffling after the merge."

Bayonetta, Mario, and Donkey Kong watched as he went on.

"I wasn't the most obvious target for most of the time, which explains why my name was never written down. I knew that all too well, so of course I had to sit back, let the big guys go after each other, and I make sure I keep my mouth shut. Otherwise, this person would have thrown my name out, another person would have agreed to it, I would have blindsided, and I would be sitting on that bench. But the point I'm trying to make is that I know I played quietly. I am aware that you gotta make big moves to get to the end, while not playing too hard to get you voted out. And that is why whenever you all start asking me questions, I am gonna be honest. Who knows? You all could very well be surprised at the things I have to say."

That made quite a few head turns occur from the jurors.

Mario grinned.

"Alright, Pit. Go."

"Oh, okay..." Pit held a fist beneath his chin to clear his throat. "Well... hi everyone. I don't know exactly where to start, but I guess I can start off by going off what Sonic and Link were saying. We were all playing quiet games in the beginning. However, I basically had no other choice because I was safe for the entirety of the pre-merge. However, ever since the merge, I still played a quiet strategy, yet like Sonic, I never had my name written down either. _But_ , as you all know, I won Wii Fit Trainer's Legacy Advantage."

Wii Fit Trainer formed a small smile.

"So she knows that I did _something_ right here. I have yet to hear it from her personally on what she thought of it, but I think of whatever she has to say about how I played will hopefully bring out of what I did to have myself be in the position that I am now. But other than that, I was approached by multiple people in the beginning because everyone apparently trusted me, and that caused me to be off the radar in the beginning. Arguably, it was a rather great way of making sure that no one was ever targeting me, and due to those relationships, those have worked. I might not have talked to some of you the same way of how I talked and socialized with others, but at the end of the day, _no one_ wanted to get rid of me. _Everybody_ had somebody else to worry about and due to me being perceived as someone that was on their side, since I'm sitting at the finals, I know that it probably means _something_. Hopefully you all would take advantage of the time that you have here right now and think about my relationship with each and every one of you, because I feel that it will really influence your decision to vote for me tonight."

It was almost as if not one person from the jury even moved an inch, as if they were simply playing the waiting game and hoped to be patient enough for Master Hand to give them their own turn of what they had to speak in regards to the three individuals sitting right before them.

"Alright. Jury," He finally spoke. "Sonic, Pit, and Link have all made their opening statement. You now have the opportunity to address either one, or all three members of the final three. I'm gonna give you a minute to think about what you wanna say."

* * *

 _ **SURVIVOR FINALE**_

"Alright, so we're back in the studio in Los Angeles. We'll be right back after this break. But first of all, I kind of want to give the audience the spotlight a little bit. I know that there are a lot of super fans of the show..."

Master Hand was seen roaming the aisle on the far right at the reunion show, holding a piece of parchment and the same Survivor pen that was used in the season in his large gloved hand as he ended up stopping in front of a female Mii.

"What is your name?"

"Kayla." The lucky, young Survivor fan answered.

"Okay, Kayla." He said to the child. "You're a fan of the show?"

"Yes." She nodded out of excitement.

"Okay, Kayla. Here is what I want you to do." He stated. "I'm gonna give you this piece of parchment right here. You are going to write the name of who would you vote for the title of Sole Survivor. I'm gonna turn around so you can bare down on the back of my hand. _Please_ keep it a secret."

And so, she did, finishing in a matter of seconds, folding up the piece of parchment and holding it in place.

"Alright. Do _not_ open it until I get back to you. We'll be right back after the break! It is the season finale of Survivor - Kodai Island!"

* * *

 **Okay, so I think the opening statements basically spoke for us all. There was no vote off to discuss and nobody from the jury has uttered a word yet since we're going to get to them next chapter. Let's just jump right into the questions.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you want to win the show and why?**

 **2\. What would your boot order would have been for the season? (Example, make your own version of the order you wanted these castaways to be voted off, including the jury, final three, and the winner.)**

 **3\. Who will be the most easygoing/critical when it comes to the jury members?  
**

 **I will see you all two more times for this story! Next time, we're gonna hear what the jury members have to say, the winner will be revealed, and then in the final chapter, there is the live reunion show that reminisces the events of the game as well as the official plans for the next season.**

 **Vote for your top five players this season and I will see you all next week!**


	49. Chapter 49: Day 39 Part 2

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 49 - Day 39 Part 2

 **(Warning: Before I start this, I just wanted to say that not only this is the longest chapter of this whole fanfiction (way longer than I expected), but this is literally the longest chapter in my Fanfiction life on here. So please bear with me and let's all just sit through, drink some tea, and be focused on what all ten jurors had to say, how will the finalists react and answer, and then we'll find out the winner. ;-))**

 **Well, it's official. Survivor - Kodai Island's winner will officially be revealed. I am excited on so many levels. This is my biggest project so far and by next week it'll officially be over. However, this is one of the reasons why I am officially turning it into a series. I am still a Survivor fan, and I wanted to share my love for it here.**

 **Not much to reflect on last chapter though, since all there was were the characters reflecting on their games and them giving their opening speeches. So this time, the jurors are going to address the three finalists directly. And no, it will not be an open tribal discussion. Like most people, I'm not a fan of Survivor's newest Tribal Council format, as well as them not being a fan at all of the new final four forced fire making challenge. So we're gonna do it the old fashion way were the jurors simply get up one at a time and speak.**

 **After this chapter, there's still one more chapter to go: the live reunion show where all twenty characters will be back as they and Master Hand reflects on the events of the season, as well as a special prize announced that will be given to one of the players, and then I'll reveal what I'm doing for next season.**

 **Wish your favorite finalist good luck!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 **Final Tribal Council**

 **Night 39**

* * *

Back to the Final Tribal Council. At that point, the three finalists (Sonic, Pit, and Link) were each eyeing the jury individually or as a whole, and Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf, Mario, Mewtwo, and Lucario could only stare back.

"Alright, jury." Master Hand interrupted the silence. "This is your first chance to address Pit, Link, and Sonic. You're trying to figure out who is most worthy of winning this game."

Every last one of them listened to the host of the show.

"Ganondorf, get us started."

He decided to go in order from the first member of the jury to the last. The final three all watched Ganondorf Dragmire gradually rise from his spot, standing on the other side at the fire to glance down at the three remaining competitors of the season.

Link watched the tall Gerudo tied his arms up across his chest standing confidently.

"Well, I believe that it is time for me to pay my respects." He began. "Congratulations to the three of you for completely your journey where as the rest of us failed to do so. The strategies with all three of you are quite different and unique. Tonight, I will focus on Pit slightly, but the majority of my questions will be with Link, where he would be put to the test to see if he really is a truthful person."

That of course not led to Link giving him a weird reaction, but to a few of the members of the jury exchanging glances to snicker.

"So Pit, I will start with you first." He cleared his throat. "Now, in spite of me only being the first member of the jury, I still had the opportunity to observe you all tribal after tribal so that I could be informed of the events that were occurring after my exit. And based off the information that I received from your fellow competitors, the other eleven players that are sitting in this Tribal Council have given me a strong indication to not take you seriously."

Pit widened his eyes.

"I have barely spoke to you throughout the events of the game even when we were on the same tribe, whether it be on old Tatakai, swapped Sumasshu, or the few days I have spent with you on Senshi. With that being said, this is your one opportunity you will get in an attempt to change my mind. Why should I take you seriously?"

Pit who had his mouth opened suddenly closed it, poor angel not even knowing where to start in spite of a million thoughts running through his mind. "...W-Well, _I_ think that I should be taken seriously! I mean... I wasn't gonna just sit here and hope that it is not me who will get voted out, I had to fight just like _they_ had!"

His finger was directed at Link and Sonic.

"Sure I might not have been the most aggressive player of the game, but it doesn't mean anything! I had to make my own moves to see on how _I_ was supposed to get to the end just like they had to make their own moves to get to the end, only with a different strategy like you said. I don't know what type of gameplay you prefer, but based on what I had to deal with alone is... pretty much a valid reason why I should be taken seriously."

No verbal answer, no nod, nothing. So it was hard to tell of what Ganon thought of Pit's answer, especially given his unreadable, blank facial expression. Obviously Pit had to find out the hard way of how he really felt based on his jury vote, which of course never helped anything.

" _Link_." At least he was consistent with his intentions. "You are the main priority for me tonight. Let us head back to the day of my demise. The plan was to split the votes between Mario and Bowser, with Bowser being the popular opinion among the tribe."

Koopa slightly shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, you are fortunate that unlike some of my fellow members on the jury," He showed a hand to Wolf and Mewtwo, who as a result earned Wolf annoyed stare and Mewtwo's blank expression. "you seemed to at least never had a hand in sending me to the jury directly. However, it is leading up to what I desired to ask you, and I would fully appreciate it if you were rather honest at this moment. ...Did you in fact play a role in my demise?"

"Okay, Ganon..." With a sigh, Link began to elaborate. "While Mario and Bowser were trying to rally everyone against the other, Sumasshu only had four people, and we had the majority. So we had to make a decision to decide if we were gonna target one of them or one of us because at that point we were considering on voting for Wii Fit Trainer."

Her head fell to her lap.

"However, none of us knew who had an idol, so we had to play it safe a little bit. And so, we thought that Bowser was more threatening at the time, so we decided to split votes between Mario and Bowser in case one of them had an idol. You were never even thought of at point. Though I do gotta admit something, since final tribal is all about telling the truth. I did in fact _say_..." He raised a finger. "that I would have voted with that alliance to help vote you out, but that wasn't the question you were asking me. The question was if I had anything to do with your blindside, but I _didn't_."

He remained staring.

"So that is why I was completely in shock at that tribal. Last thing I heard was that Wolf and Mewtwo were supposed to write down Mario just in case the four Sumasshus wrote somebody else, which they did. But when the fifth and sixth votes popped up, I was _beyond_ devastated, and I wanted to let you know that I had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that at all. Me and Wolf barely even spoke to each other crying out loud and I barely saw Mewtwo that day."

"Are you _certain_?" Dragmire leaned his head in a little.

"I am certain, Ganon. I'm not going to swear to the Goddess because that is not will I do, and I have always told people that ever since we stepped foot on that island. But even though we always butted heads, I was always one hundred percent loyal to you and never even thought of voting you out at that point. Sure, things might have _obviously_ been different later on if you remained in the game, especially since I said that if I knew, I would have voted with whoever was also on that plan, but it didn't happen that way. So, I _never_ targeted you. At all. If anything, I actually wanted you to stay back in the beginning because one look told me that I knew you were going to be good in challenges. If anything, _you_ were the one that targeted me first and I'm sure everyone knew it. So even if I caught word of what was going on at the merge, if I did in fact lend a helping hand in Power Sumasshu to make sure your torch went out, would you honestly blame me for simply defending myself?"

People on the jury simply watched.

"But still, I had to have the patience to tolerate you every time we crossed paths and make sure I was trying my absolute _hardest_ to not rub you the wrong way, and at the end of the day, not only I _still_ outlasted you,..." He used his left index finger to point to the floor. "here I am sitting on day thirty-nine where I had my name written down the _most_ when it came to these other two."

Slowly but surely, more eyes shifted from the Hyrulian to the Gerudo, who eventually heaved a heavy sigh following moments of silence.

"That was rather... _impressive_ to say the least." He had to be honest just like his rival. "I wanted to test to see how you would perform with your explanations, since we're at tribal for a reason. It seemed to me that you meant every word you spoke. I appreciate you for that even though I am clearly not fond of you as a person in the _slightest_."

Link bobbed his head up and down.

"However, I am just the starting point. There are twelve more jurors you will have to face. If you are able to be consistent with your justifications of your gameplay, at the very least I will keep that in mind. That is all."

He wandered back to his spot on the bench.

"Thanks, Ganon." Master Hand 'nodded'. "Alright. Bayonetta, you're up."

And within a few seconds, the finalists were face to face with the Umbra Witch.

"Well, well, well..." Her hands were on his hips. "Final three, here we are. Way to go, boys."

Each of them smirked and gave her a thanks in return.

"In order for to make sure all three of you have the spotlight this evening, I've decided to ask you all a simple question in regards to your actions in this thirty-nine day adventure. It is in quite typical, but somebody has to do it." She told them. "What was your hardest decision you were forced to make in order to progress? Give me something good. Pit, go."

"I already have an answer and I'm sure everyone is aware of it." He jumped right in, showing a hand to Ike. "And that was at the final eight where Ike asked me to flip with him and vote Mario out, but I didn't. Neither of us flipped, and that unfortunately led to him drawing the wrong colored rock. So obviously I took a huge, _huge_ risk that night. But I was asked to help split votes between Mewtwo and Lucario, and Lucario already played his idol on Mewtwo to idol out Bowser at the Tribal Council that took place beforehand after I wanted to work with him."

Bowser's eyes remained focused on the former Tatakai member.

"But I told everyone that I couldn't help out with the plan, and now look what I did. I stayed loyal to Lucario, who was even in a harder place than I was, but ended up not being voted out at the time, and my alliance made it back in one piece."

That was Bayonetta popped an eyebrow. "One _piece_?"

With a gradual turn to the blue-haired man (who did not look pleased at all at Pit's comment), she shifted her eyes back to Pit. "...I don't think so."

"...Well, in terms of a final three at least." Pit spoke again after quickly shaking his head from initially not knowing what to say. "If it weren't for the flip because of what I thought of last minute, I would have took both Mewtwo and Lucario to the final three, because there was no other way I was getting to the end. But I still flipped on Mewtwo and risked Lucario winning the final immunity, yet he didn't. I made it here and that's what counts."

"Mmm- _hmm_..." She nodded. "...Okay, Link. I know you were always slightly hesitant around me when the game started due to you most likely being aware of the type of game I was playing, but that's a side-topic. What was _your_ biggest decision?"

"Well like Pit, I already have an answer and everyone is aware of what I did, but I think it's time to break it down a little bit." Link wanted to make himself clear. "Okay, so final ten. My alliance had the majority thanks to Mewtwo's flip, and now we all wanted to vote out Bowser, but of course, he wins immunity."

He bobbed his head up and down rapidly.

"And after having a conversation with Sonic, I thought for a moment and um... basically I realized that since Bowser had the immunity necklace, for my game, I had much more to deal with than Power Sumasshu had. Thus, my gut told me to make the move. Not only I flipped, but I literally approached Bowser and started the final four alliance with ourselves, plus Wolf and Ike, who I both trusted when we were all on Tatakai together."

He kept going. "Bowser than revealed to me his extra vote, which he told _no one_ else about. So if I never came to him at that point, that would have been a wasted opportunity. Everyone knows you gotta make big moves in this game, and sometimes it only takes _one_ decision to bring your game to another level, and that's what happened. Wii Fit Trainer is blindsided and there you have it."

She actually grinned. "Thank you for owning up to your decision. ...Now, Sonic, I am honestly quite interested in your response. We didn't really start to talk until after I told you on Bokushingu if it weren't for the twist, I would have took Little Mac and blindside Wii Fit Trainer."

She immediately widened her eyes.

"But other than that, we didn't interact with each other like that. And I don't think much people from the jury including myself are aware of your decisions in this adventure."

"And _that_ I was actually waiting for." He literally pointed. "Okay, so here's what I had to do. Like Link said, I had a hand in the Wii Fit Trainer blindside myself, and that I think both us two, plus Bowser all deserve credit for that for multiple reasons. But that was just one move I made. As for my _biggest_ move, I... kinda wanna make sure that the entirety jury is listening."

And they all stared.

"When there was the final seven, my alliance was once again in the majority after Ike's rock draw elimination. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pit were all still in the game, though, and everyone knows of the relationship the two Pokemon had, so I had to admit that I suffered a little of what they call 'idol paranoia', haha!"

Mario could not have helped but smile in a laughing matter.

"I thought that either Mewtwo or Lucario could have another idol, and so I thought to myself this: 'Okay, how would _I_ be voted out?' Well, Mario was still on people's hit lists, so what if he won immunity? So to take advantage of the situation, in our alliance once again had to deal with a setback, I approached Lucario and I threw Wolf's name out there as well as Link's."

Wolf widened his eyes and Link immediately turned his head towards the blue blur.

"And basically said that if he was going to idol out somebody, at least idol out the right person." He recalled. "Nobody even shot an eye at Wolf for the longest time, and I knew that he was a big threat. He was a major reason to why Bowser made it as far as he did, and he was basically a main character for this season, or perhaps... even the biggest threat of this whole thing. And guess what? It actually happened. Mario won immunity, Mewtwo played his idol on Lucario, and Wolf is gone. And I felt that if I never talked to Lucario, most likely I would have been in Wolf's place. So basically, I was the reason to why Wolf is on the jury."

And that shocked nearly everyone. Wolf was almost as if he was frozen in place, Link could not have even blinked, and even Mario himself had his jaw dropped. Yet the only difference was that it was out of excitement since he was the only person who was aware of why Wolf was really targeted.

"... _Well_ ,..." Unlike Link, Bayonetta actually did blink, but not without a head turn to the jury, specifically towards a certain Pokemon. "I think we need some clarification here. _Lucario_ , Sonic just gave us a rather big statement. But the only way this is confirmed is if we all hear from you yourself."

She began to point around as Lucario looked at the Umbra Witch straight in the eye. " _Did_ Sonic or did he _not_ approach to you and told you to your alliance to vote for Wolf?"

Obviously he received the attention from everyone including Wolf O'Donnell himself.

"..." Sonic was eyeing him as well.

"..." A nod. "Yes, he did."

That was when Sonic grew a large grin.

"Well, I believe that is all." She eyed Master Hand for a quick second. "I'm done here."

Wolf could not have believed it. Of all people, _Sonic_ was the reason why he lost the game.

Nearly everyone else felt a similar way.

"Thanks, Bayonetta." He moved onto the next juror. "Donkey Kong, you're up."

"Thank you, master." The ape of the bunch switched places with Bayonetta. "Alright, congratulations everyone for making it this far. I, myself, would have enjoyed sitting in one of those spots right now, but since I'm here, I have to congratulate the people in front of me. I have no questions; I just wanted to let you all know how I felt about you three individually as well as the different games that you all played."

"Let us get the constructive criticism out the way... _Pit_." His first pick was the angel. "As much as you may seem likable, I have to keep it real here. I might not have been in the game long enough for me to see myself, but I'm just as aware of what happened as well as the next person. I feel as if you played way too safe."

He popped an eyebrow.

"You had _multiple_ opportunities to get rid of Mewtwo and Lucario. Sure, you may have finally flipped at the final five, it still didn't matter. I... forgive me, because now I wanna ask a question just for you in particular... Don't you think that you flipped a little... too _late_?"

"...No!" Pit shook his head. "I don't think it was too late for me to flip; I timed my flip perfectly. I brought Lucario and Mewtwo as far as they could have gone, yet at the final five, Link approached me with a scenario of what would have happened if Lucario won final immunity and I realized that I would have been gone because Lucario would have took Mewtwo to the end. Sonic wasn't going home because he wouldn't have been the biggest threat."

" _Delusional_..." Wolf mumbled under his breath.

"You say you were trying to carry them to the final three, but I'm afraid that what you don't realize is that they, specifically Lucario, were trying to carry _you_ to the end." Donkey Kong thought that he was not self-aware of his game. "It is what I would have done myself, because no one else wanted to work with your alliance. Not even Ike. So it was logical for them to do that. But Lucario would have been in a great position if you were replaced by him at final tribal. You flat out said that he deserved the title of Sole Survivor, further adding to the speculation that you wanted to just ride Lucario's coattails."

"..." His mouth just hung open.

"..." With no verbal response, Kong continued. "The thing is Pit is that, you wasted multiple opportunities to help others and yourself in the game. You put people on the jury that shouldn't have been gone at the time. You made Ike not want to flip due to him thinking that he was in a rather risky of a position to be in at the time, and you caused Mario to get his torch snuffed when you blew yet another opportunity to help split votes, nothing that he approached you constantly to get something going with you."

"And I _did_ try to get something going with him myself!"

"And you proved that you only wanted to work with them for your _own_ benefit when things didn't go your way, just how you did the same with Bowser the moment you were on the bottom, and also apparently getting him to flip after Ganon was blindsided. I don't blame you for that, but pulling the exact same card on Mario the moment he won immunity was not at all necessary and obviously only made things worse."

"Honestly, my personal thoughts on all this is that you would have gained much more respect from the jury if you would have just stepped up. I am currently undecided on my vote, but I know that one thing is for certain. My vote will be for either one of the other two gentlemen sitting next to you."

"..."

"So Link," He moved on. "even though you were on the opposing team at the start, I have to applaud you. I wasn't thinking of you much at the time, as well as some others, but after that flip against Wii Fit after I left, it said a lot about your gameplay."

He blinked.

"Perhaps you have proven that you were in fact a dangerous threat that we previously didn't see. I feel that like myself, you were also a strategic player for this season. You had to face many, many setbacks that were beyond your control. And despite at all, you spoke your mind and fought to the bitter end. Of the three of you sitting, you were the one person who never found an idol nor won immunity. You were also the one person whose name was written down. And still, there you are. You have my congrats."

"Thank you." The nod of the head proved that Kong's praise made Link feel good.

"And last, but certainly not least, Sonic." It seemed that he wanted to save his old tribemate for last, and the blue blur was already smiling. "Before we all came here, I have already thought that you played a good game. Your social game is rather strong. However, based on the new information that I'm hearing, you have apparently done even more; you took out the biggest threat of the season."

This time, Wolf had his eyes on DK.

"It only gives me much more respect for you, and you have proven that just like Link, you were a force to be reckoned with. You have may bonds with people, which is why I doubt there is anyone on the jury who is bitter towards you at the moment. Without question, you deserve to be in the final three, and I am honored to have played this game with you, so even if you don't win this game, hopefully the jury is now more aware of you being just as deserving as the other man in question."

Link already knew who he was referring to.

"Thank you, DK." It was Sonic's turn to grin, watching the ape return to his spot on the jury bench.

"Alright, Wii Fit Trainer. You're up."

"Here we go..." Sonic mumbled.

"Okay, hello everyone." Wii Fit Trainer placed a hand on her hips. "I do want to give everyone their congrats on making the final three. Sonic, I respect you, but I won't be focusing on you tonight. It's nothing against you, however. I want to focus more on my former Tatakai members. Link, I will speak with you first."

"Go ahead." With a gradual shake of the head and hunch of his shoulders, supposedly Link already felt what was coming for him. "I'm ready for it."

"I'm just trying to get things straight here." She said. "You, as well as every other Tatakai member in this game knows that I was the one that was all about..."

"The team's plan..."

"The team's _plan_." She leaned her head forward a little bit just for more emphasis, hands on her hips as well. "Sumasshu had the disadvantage at the start of the game because they lost the first two challenges. So our job was to make sure that we stayed a strong team and we remain in the majority say for a swap, which did indeed happen. Now, some of us had a setback thanks to DK idoling out Little Mac."

DK just watched.

"However, when we got to the merge, it was nine against four. Yet, not even one vote in, and people were already making _alternate plans_..."

Once again, Mewtwo and Wolf received heat.

" _But_ , I'll be honest with you Link. I _never_ expected _you_ of all people to be the reason to why I'm on the jury. I have a million things to say, but in all honesty, I simply don't feel like getting angry with you at the moment. Besides, you already know how I feel. Although, I do have one question."

"Go ahead and ask away."

"Okay..." Everyone watched Wii Fit Trainer as she waited for a few moments. "...Do you have... _any_ regrets at all?"

"...No..."

" _None_?"

"Not at all." He wanted to be honest with her.

She was actually surprised, yet somehow not surprised simultaneously. "Interesting. I don't necessarily agree with you from my perspective, because personally I don't think it was necessary in any way at all."

"That's your opinion and you can have it." Link immediately answered. "I would say something right now in my defense, but just like you said: I don't have to argue and be in a being debate about it anymore, because what I've said in the beginning, and what DK has said in regards to my gameplay says it all. There is no other explanation needed."

She widened her eyes a little at that as everybody else had a variety of reactions, Donkey Kong smiling with teeth.

" _Dang_..." Wolf was smirking shaking his head. "He's right."

"Well, if that's how you honestly feel Link, then it is what it is." She sighed and moved on. " _Pit_ , when I gave you my Legacy Advantage, I was asked by my fellow jurors members if I somehow regret giving you my advantage. And just like Link not having any regrets in voting my out, I have no regrets in you receiving my Legacy Advantage. I gave it to you for a reason."

She showed her hand to the jury. "Most of the people don't seem to be on her side here, but I'm one person who thinks otherwise. So, I think it's time for me to give the credit that you deserve."

That was when he start to perk up.

"Unlike Link, except for the part where you flipped and blindsided Mewtwo (which at this point I don't even _blame_ you for), you were the one that stuck with the Tatakai team plan. You unfortunately had to vote people like Mario out, but you stayed loyal to Tatakai."

Ike rolled his eyes.

"You were also one of the few people that were at least _curious_ about my training sessions, but that's more of a side point. I can easily make arrangements for an exercise routine for you back at home. But for this in particular, I think that you've done things in the game that I couldn't do, and I applaud you for that."

"Thanks." He grinned.

"Thanks, Wii Fit Trainer."

Judging by the looks of the jury's faces, literally no one agreed with her comments, including the one that were closest with Pit.

"Bowser, you're up."

"Finally." He uttered, rising from his spot to take the few necessary seconds to swap with Wii Fit. Immediately his arms were out. "Okay, so what do we have here? ...Now, to be honest, I've already made up my mind on who I'm voting for, so I'm gonna get this over with and make it quick. I only have one question for Pit."

Pit just stared back at Bowser.

"However, I'm still gonna talk to Sonic and Link real quick before I get to that. Sonic, you first." He stopped for a quick moment to see if he would have gotten a verbal reaction, yet he did not, so it cued him to keep speaking. "...Um..."

Then to his surprise, Sonic actually grinned. " _Yeah_?"

And that caused a few members of the jury to laugh. Even Master Hand shook his 'head' a little out of amusement.

"Um..." said Bowser, him briefly looking up above to think for a bit. "My overall opinion of you is that you're basically a watered down Mario, except more subtle, and certainly less annoying."

Unlike Master Hand's, Mario's head shake was clearly out of annoyance.

"...Kay?" He popped an invisible eyebrow.

"So at the very least I would thank you for at least respecting me as a Koopa, where _he_ did not."

Following Bowser's point at his rival, at that point, Mario lowered his head right down to his lap in frustration. It was simple: some things never changed.

"Moving on, _Link_. Um, I actually wanna thank you." He glanced at Link's face, reading that he was already being elated of what he had to say. "That final ten was obviously everything for both me and you. What you said was true; you were the only guy who knew about my extra vote, because _you_ wanted to work with _me_. And not only did you wanna do that, you also decided to create the final four alliance which no one knew about. So _thank_ you, for being one of the few people that actually wanted to work with me, because I know that if we would have all made it to the end, I would have won a million dollars."

Once again, there were quite a few laughs from the castaways, this time including Link himself.

"Well no problem, Bowser."

"Alright, and now onto the question." Bowser had the desire to change subjects rather quickly. " _Pit_... What I'm about to say is not going to be against you, but it is not going to be _for_ you either..."

"Fair enough..."

"It doesn't even have anything to do with your gameplay for crying out loud." He shook his head rapidly. "It's about _me_. Back to the time to where I was voted off, I was in a swing vote position, and you just so happened to be the one that wanted me to switch to your side. Yet somehow, you all didn't believe it, which was in fact true 'cause I voted for Mewtwo. What I wanted to know is that who's idea was it to get me out? You are the only one from that alliance that is sitting in final three since Link had already flipped at that point and Ike was playing both sides because of our hidden alliance. Don't give me no lie, 'cause I wanna know the _truth_."

"...Well," With a shrug and a sigh, he glanced over to a certain Pokemon. "that would have to go to Lucario."

Bowser popped an eyebrow as Lucario was giving Pit his attention.

"He was the one who approached the rest of us and said that he highly doubt that you were going to vote with us. It actually took a lot out of me to put your name down due to the plan that I had, but at the same time, you were a threat that needed to go. So instead of getting you to flip, Lucario played his idol on Mewtwo, and we voted you out. But as far as who's idea was it to take you out of the game, it was _his_ idea."

"And it was not yours?"

"It was _his_ idea."

With an upward eye shift to the aura user, he received a nod. "...Okay, then. That's my confirmation. I'm done here."

He sat back down.

"Ike, you're up."

Link was already smiling as he cleared his throat.

"Okay." His hands clapped and were held together. "Let's get you out of the way, Pit. ...I... I don't even know where to begin."

"Ike, before you say anything," Pit decided to speak first. "what you need to realize is that I was staying loyal to my alliance. I was planning on reaching the end with Lucario and Mewtwo. Lucario came up to _me_ because _he_ wanted to take me to the final three. Mewtwo was already going to be in the final three and he had one stop left. Then all of a sudden you expected to be part of the Mewtwo-Lucario split vote?"

"Well, like you said." He used his own words. "'Sometimes you gotta make sacrifices.'"

"I do admit that I was foolish myself of my own mistakes. I knew something told me to just go ahead and flip on the re-vote to prove to the jury that you had a major opportunity to make something happen, yet you didn't, and I had to pay the consequences for _your_ actions as well as mine." He then pointed to a certain plumber. "You _again_ had the opportunity to flip and save Mario, but you still rode Lucario's coattails. And even now, you are inconsistent with your answers."

"I-"

"I feel like that if you still don't agree, you should at least make up your mind and pick a side. The one time I wanted us two to help make something happen in the game, and you didn't take that chance. No disrespect but it's been almost forty seasons. At this point you _need_ to make big moves, while at the same time not being too dangerous. And if you flop at one of those categories, you don't have a chance at winning. I question myself if I should at least give you a pity vote out of sympathy, but then I thought that I shouldn't because not only I honestly don't feel any sympathy for your decisions at those points in time, but last time I checked, we're supposed to vote for the person who is most deserving to win."

"..."

"...Alright, with that being said, _Link_..." He noticed that the Hyrulian began smiling again. "...You know what, at this point, you already know what I'm going to say, so let's make this short. You know that you've surprised many people on this jury. You already know that you have my vote. You have dealt with quite a bit after you made your move, like Wolf indirectly betraying Bowser, and... _me_ picking the wrong rock, you dealt with a lot. And the fact that you're still here after all this proves just how strong you really are. I think you _truly_ know how to fight for yourself _and_ your friends in the game, whether they were still voted out or not."

Link was not ashamed to wipe away a tear from your eye.

"I am your champion tonight."

"Thank you, Ike. I appreciate it."

"...Alright, Wolf. You're up."

"Alright, let's get this goin'..." He said as he took the trip to the spot the previous jurors stood. "Well, well, well... We have Sonic the underdog, Link the strategist, and Pit the _goat_."

Some of the other eliminated contestants widened their eyes slightly at that.

"A goat?" said Pit.

"You know what it means, Pit." He started with a subtle glare in his eyes. "It's a person that has zero percent chance of winning the game due to them being very unpopular with the jury. Even right now like Ike said, your answers to these jury questions aren't the best at all. You are contradicting yourself and not consistent with your answers whatsoever. When you just said that you were trying to bring Lucario and Mewtwo to the end, in all honesty it took everything within my power to keep my composure. And I'm a pretty calm guy if I do say so myself."

Bowser watched his friend from his spot.

"What really ticks me off is that here I am sitting on the jury when I know I had at shot to be where you're at right now. I'll share something with you, Pit. I've betrayed Bowser by not sacrificing my idol to save his tail, and to this day I felt horrible about it and that cost almost my entire alliance a million dollars and now I have to live with that for the rest of my life. Ike over here even admits that even he felt stupid by not flipping himself. He takes some of the blame for that as well."

Ike shook his head at the memory of it all.

"The thing is Pit is that unlike you, me and Ike both own up to our decisions. That is a major reason to why hardly anyone talked to Mewtwo when he went out 'causes his ego is bigger than the Lylat System back at home."

If looks could kill, Wolf would have been murdered by Mewtwo on the spot.

"But me and Ike own my mistakes and realize the error of our ways, and we're out of the game. _You're_ the one that made it to the end of the game and here you are not even attempting to realize that you were too dumb and stubborn to at least apologize."

"..."

"And it infuriates me." He then held a hand out. "Look, I'm not trying to be a bitter juror here, but that does not keep me from being honest. It's like we all could just ignore you and cut you off and just vote for either Sonic or Link. Wii Fit is only voting for you because you never got on her nerves."

"What the-..." Wii Fit Trainer mouthed with the most confounded expression ever.

"Maybe after this whole thing is over you can think to yourself and realize that you were playing the wrong kinda game that cost multiple people a million dollars."

"..." At that point, all Pit could do was slowly hang his head down.

"Alright, so now that _that's_ outta the way, Link thank you for all you done for my alliance. I know my one bad move screwed you over terribly, so it's good to see that you made it to the end against all odds, because starting from the final five, for all we know Pit could have easily voted you out which would have only made things worse, but I don't know how you convinced him to finally flip, but you did it. And that I could thank you for."

"Thank you, Wolf." A simply, friendly smile was all that was needed.

"Now _Sonic_." Initially he had his head lowered, not seeing Sonic blinked once as he kept his straight face.

Finally, it rose back up, and his lips were curled up forming a large grin. " _Wow_... I can't believe it. That was amazing. You had everyone on the jury thinking the minority alliance since wanted to vote me out, but... you proved to be the mastermind the entire time at that point. I never thought much of you at all, but when I got to Ponderosa I was thinking to myself for hours that night on what the heck did I do wrong. ...But... you knew exactly what you were doing were you?"

"Yeah..." He bobbed his head up and down. "I did..."

" _Brilliant_. Good job." O'Donnell thought that he deserved all the credit for his blindside. "When I was with you on the island, I didn't think much of you at all. But to have you wait up all the way to the Final Tribal Council to spill the beans on what really happened out there while the rest of us were thinking that someone was responsible for my demise,... it... it's really beyond me to say the least. I _never_ saw it coming. Heck, by the sound of it, you didn't even have to vote me out; they just did it _for_ you! And the fact that you did what you did, it really says a lot on the type of player you really are. I underestimated you, Sonic. I never thought that you would do something like that. You've planned all of this and talked to Lucario not _after_ the immunity challenge, but _before_ the immunity challenge and orchestrated such a brilliant move. ...I don't think even I would have came up with that!"

"You know, earlier at Ponderosa I said that whoever voted me out just increased their chances of getting my vote." He told him. "Not saying that I will one hundred percent vote for you, but... let's just say that I might take that into consideration."

Now it was Sonic that began feel emotional. "W-Wolf... I-I..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to thank me. I thank _you_. You really worked hard to prove to the jury that you too can also be a really great player. Anyone who thinks that you don't deserve to win Survivor is just wrong. You're a good player and I want you to know that."

"Thank you..." He wiped away his tears. "That really meant a lot to me."

"Thanks, Wolf. Mario, you're up."

"Here we go..." The big Sumasshu threat of the jury was already halfway there, and immediately began to speak upon standing directly in front of the final three. "Alright, no matter what type of game each of you have played, I want to give each of you my congratulations, for you all have done what seventeen other people couldn't do like the master said. I mean, look at me. I was one of the biggest targets of the season and it took almost _thirty_ votes to get me out! That's a lot! And looking at you three, you all only have two votes combined. So, good job keeping your name off the map as well."

Each of them thanked him in response.

"I don't think I'm gonna be here very long, since a few of the other jurors have basically already said the things that I wanted to be said, so this might be a little short." He held his hand out at the tallest one of the trio of survivors. "Link, I guess I'll start with you. I've been thinking for quite a bit while we were both on the island, especially during my final day in the game when it was either you or me that was getting the boot, and I realized that you are very much like me in a way even though we have some obvious differences."

The pointy-eared man could not have helped but laughed a little. "Like me having no idea what a cell phone is?"

" _Exactly_." He nodded in confirmation with a few jurors laughing with Link. "I don't know how you applied for the show, but you did. But getting back to the point, no matter what happens, whether I give you my vote or not, I'd like for us to start a friendship."

He took a moment to have both his hands out to his shoulders. "I'll take it."

"It's settled then." Mario nodded, his hands now being behind his back. "So as for you, Sonic, this is more about you and me personally in this game. We've been allies since day one."

One single finger was held up just to be exact. "We both dealt with the setbacks in challenges, my own feud with Bowser, me actually _working_ with Bowser, and us staying together no matter what. DK was there with us, too, and he knows it."

Bowser groaned as opposed to Donkey Kong's second grin.

"We were Power Sumasshu all the way. And even in the most unlikely situation where it was 9-4, we still pulled through. You know why? Because you are the last remaining Sumasshu member left where you're the only one of us in the final three. And now that I think about it, if you never thought of taking Wolf out, I think you would have been on the jury with me, DK, and Bowser, and then there would have been no Sumasshu left. With that being said, even though the tribe clearly wasn't always on the same page,... I think you did the entire tribe a favor."

"Aw, thanks Mario!" His smile was stronger than ever. "I guess that's what you call a team player in Survivor."

With a nod of agreement, Mario made his way over back to his spot.

"Mewtwo, you're up."

Upon approaching the spot, Mewtwo ended locking his eyes on Link's.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

"..." Donkey Kong shifted his confused head to Wolf, who simply shrugged in reaction, Bowser staring at the Pokemon as if he had four heads.

Even Master Hand never knew what in the name of Arceus was going on.

Finally, he decided to communicate verbally. Yet even so, he completely shifted his eyes away from Link and onto Sonic. "Hedgehog, I need to ask you something rather important... Why did you approach Link of all people to take out Wii Fit?"

The fitness trainer bobbed up and down in agreement. It was as if a question that she probably forgot to ask before when it was her turn.

Link exhaled through his nose. He figured that it was perhaps best for Sonic to do all the talking.

"Well,..." He had to think back for a bit. "here's the thing. Bowser won immunity when he apparently wasn't supposed to because you alliance had him being the next to go after you turned on DK, and at that time, losing Bowser would have been a death sentence to me and Mario. You clearly were never gonna flip back to my alliance, Lucario was speculated to be your right hand man, and I knew he wasn't gonna jump ship, Wii Fit was the target we wanted out, and Ike? Honestly he was too threatening to work with for the long run."

His head actually face Ike's. "No offense."

"None taken." He waved it off.

"And what about Pit?" Mewtwo had his arms folded with his head cocked to his left.

"Oh yeah, Pit. He was the smallest threat, so targeting would anything but necessary. Besides, Mario said that Pit wouldn't have flipped."

Pit glanced at him in reaction.

"So even without all that in mind, I kinda wanted to talk to Link anyway, since he said he would have flipped on Ganon if he caught word. And that was just enough information for me to approach him, and so I did. From there, Link and Bowser did the rest of the work and there she went."

He had the nerve to point at her on the jury directly. Yet surprisingly, she never seemed to think anything of it.

"...Alright." Mewtwo finally nodded, considering it to be quite a legitimate answer. "That is all I wanted to be enlightened about. Thank you."

And back to the jury he went, much to the exchanging of glances between almost everyone else.

"Alright, Lucario, you're up. Finish this off."

"With pleasure..."

Sonic, Pit, and Link all gazed their eyes on the final member of the jury as he took the longest time to reach the same spot where the rest of his jury family once stood.

"Greetings." He began. "What I intended to base my jury speech on is not going to be about anyone in particular, but rather to the three of you as a whole."

Link nodded in understanding.

He was quiet for a bit. "I... am in fact honored to play with all three of you, learning about the different styles of gameplay that you had within you, as well as my fellow members on the jury, and any contestant that I was with prior to the merge. Yet, this is solely about the three of you, so I would like to congratulate the three of you for showing the audience at home that there are a variety of ways to play this game."

They thanked him.

"I've already made up my mind on who I will be voting for this evening, yet I've decided to not give you all any hints. It will be kept a secret until it is revealed who I vote for at the live reunion show after this season has aired fully on television. However, what I can say is at that at least there's a strong possibility of all three of you receiving votes tonight, which should be looked at as a positive."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked and so did Pit.

"And so, in conclusion, no matter what anyone here or at home thinks of you, I want all of you to know is that as long as you are proud of yourself, it is all that matters no matter what anyone says. With that being stated, I am already anticipating all twenty of us meeting again when the time comes. Thank you."

The three had different types of smiles on their faces as they thanked the one that fell before them once again. A couple of the other jury members smirked at Lucario as well.

"Alllllright." Master Hand stated. "I've got to say, this was quite an honest Final Tribal Council discussion. Jury, the ten of you have officially addressed Link, Pit, and Sonic. Now what those three will do is that they'll each make their final plea as to why you all should vote for them to win a million dollars and title of Sole Survior."

"Final three..." He needed to make himself clear. "This is your _last chance_ to explain your case... Pit, you're up."

He actually sighed deeply. "Okay, lemme just start by saying this... Clearly not everyone here is satisfied with the way that I played the game, perhaps maybe I should done a few things differently, and I do not blame you at all for thinking that. Maybe I did play with certain people too long rather than focusing on developing relationships to move ahead with some others."

That did not help Wolf get that blank, straight look removed, nor did it not keep Ike from nodding in agreement to the areas that Pit pointed out that represented his flaws. Mario all the while just sat back and watched him talk.

"This game has been running for so long, many strategies have changed over time, and maybe because of that, you guys probably thought that I was playing the wrong kind of game here. Listening to some of you made me realized that perhaps there were better decisions that I would have made but I didn't."

That was when his eyes began to fill up with a little more water than needed. "I... I've realized that some of you were better off if you remained in the game rather than be on the jury mainly because you guys did have a shot at winning and deserved to win it all, and I had to sadly help others get rid of him. And with that, I am sorry for the fact that I've burned too many bridges where it shouldn't have happened and... maybe over time when I see myself in front of the screen I will realize all the mistakes that I've made so that I can understand... But, whether you all vote for me or not, I feel that I could at least so you that I'm not perfect, which I _clearly_ aren't. So whatever you think of made, just so you know that I _am_ willing to accept any criticism you guys have for me and I will think long and hard about it the moment I am home..."

"And maybe I'm not the smartest person to ever play Survivor, but no matter what I did, everything that might have happened in the game did not stop me from learning. I am constantly learning new things about myself as each day passes, and after this thirty-nine day adventure in Kodai Island, I can say that I am learning quite a bit of what this show is supposed to be about, and myself in general. But for those of you who are still wiling to vote for me despite all that I might have done wrong, I... all I-I can say is that I appreciate your support."

Literally no one from the entire jury expressed any sort of expression that stood out, not even Wii Fit Trainer, since the most that came out of here was somewhat of a look of sympathy.

"Sonic?" Master Hand called the next finalist.

"Okay..." He had his head hung down before rising back up just a moment later, holding his own hands together while hunching over. "Um, guys? I um... I just wanna say thanks to be honest with you all. I came out here solely to have the time of my life. Back at home, having an adventure is not as if it's uncommon for me, since it's the exact opposite, and that provoked me to apply for the show, and now here I am. I made personal goals for myself as time went on. I wasn't the first person voted out, I made it to the merge, I made a couple moves here and there, and now I have made it to the final three without even having my name written down. That alone is enough for me to owe each and every single one of you a thanks."

Mario and Donkey Kong were smiling harder than ever.

"I've made bonds and connected with people that walks a completely different walk where I come from, and I've talked to all nineteen of you since I was one of the few people that had a chance to share at least one conversation with everyone. You can't play by yourself when it comes to this game, and I was absolutely aware of that. My folks back on Mobius can tell you that I'm kind of a sociable person, and so I used that to my advantage. Though I gotta admit, it was kinda hard at times... Just because I wasn't the most aggressive player here, does not make me any less of a player than the next guy, because it was not as if I worked my tail off just to get here, especially when you want to keep your game consistent."

The tears that were beginning to make their way down his tan cheeks were quickly brushed away by his gloved hand. "S-So with t-the help of this adventure, it made me realize h-how strong of a hedgehog I really am and um... n-no matter how many votes I get from you guys, I-I'm proud of the way I played, and I'm p-proud of the way I played with you all at the end of the day. Like I said before, this experience means a lot to me. I've never done anything like this before, so I gotta say t-that I really did test myself and push myself to the limit out here, so this whole thing is um... simply an experience that I will never forget as long as I live, so thank you all for everything."

Besides the ones that kept a straight look, there were nothing but smiles out of friendship and respect for the blue blur.

"Link?"

He sighed due to the many emotions he was feeling on the inside. "Guys, I... this has been a great experience for me, and I... everything you guys have said, don't think I'm just gonna sit here and not take it seriously, because I am. I might not be sitting over there like you all are, but I can just imagine how it feels that have your dreams shot, whether they were in your control or not. But at the same time, this is exactly why I played how I played. I had to make moves when I needed to, while at the same time making the necessary social connections for me to progress. I've dealt with a lot before I came here, making sure I don't say too much, losing ally after ally at some point, and fighting to the _death_ to make sure I'm in the final three. This game is about outwit, outplay, and outlast and so it's our job to do exactly that, and here I am of all people sitting here, still in shock that I made it to day thirty-nine."

Ganondorf moved his head a little as Ike was smiling more than ever, Lucario being shown to have a slight grin also.

"Besides strategy, I have worked around camp to make sure all thirteen of us knew what we were doing since not all of us had experience with the outdoors prior to this, so I was glad that I was there to help in order to make sure we all had a roof over our head. So overall, when I get back home... excuse me for getting emotional for a little bit... Um,... when I get home, I honestly cannot wait to tell Zelda and the others of the amazing adventure I had with you all, and I enjoyed it. And honestly this is all coming from the bottom of my heart, so thank you."

With the former two already smirking, Mario, Donkey Kong, and now even Wolf and Bowser jumped on the bandwagon. Even though there were no words spoken from any of them, the facial expressions were already big enough of an indication.

"Alright, so I guess that officially settles it; great Final Tribal Council." The host of Survivor - Kodai Island confirmed that all the conversations between the castaways were done. "Jury, you have heard from Link, Sonic, and Pit, and you should have all the information you need in order to vote for who you think is most deserving of the title of Sole Survivor as well as the million dollar check that goes along with it. Tonight, you are voting for a _winner_."

All the attention was focused on Master Hand.

"For the _last_ time this season, it is time to vote. Mario, you're up."

Let the final Tribal Council voting session begin. Mario took his time making his way over to the urn to cast in the final vote he would have ever cast for the season. Yet when he did write down his idea of a winner pick, he was completely beaming by the time he held it up, and the name 'Sonic' appeared in big letters.

"One of my main allies since this game started. Thankfully it is actually okay for your name to be written down tonight."

And yes, Sonic was beaming right back at him.

"We always had each other's back and stood up to our alliance. Good luck, my friend."

Lucario, Bayonetta, and Ike soon followed, the latter of the three making sure he was not voting for anyone that was not named 'Link'.

"You've played an absolute _flawless_ game, dude. I am absolutely looking forward to be friends with you in real life. You should be very proud of yourself after all you went through to get where you are tonight."

Link kept a smaller smile remaining on his face. He still felt emotional remembering of the events that occurred in his game.

Yet the feeling was suddenly ruined thanks to Ganondorf, who was looking at him as if Link there was nothing else worth staring at.

After Dragmire, Wolf was seen uncapping his pen, then Donkey Kong being shown tapping the top of the pen on the table.

"Oh man this is hard..."

Wii Fit Trainer flipped her vote around to reveal the name of the person who received her special advantage. "Pit, no matter what anyone says, _somebody_ has to still up for you. And if I have to vote for you, whether that will mean anything or not, it'll show that somebody paid special attention towards you. I will never regret giving you my advantage as part of my legacy in this game."

Unlike Sonic and Link, Pit only blinked as he stared in her direction.

Bowser was then seen uncapping the pen with a sigh and a head shake, feeling sort of mixed when it came to casting his vote for the potential Survivor winner.

With him being out of the way, that meant that last but not least, Mewtwo was at the urn. However, after the pen was uncapped, the following pause made all three finalists wonder.

"..." Sonic raised an invisible eyebrow.

"... _Hmm_..."

Link had a hand beneath his chin.

"..." Then suddenly within a second later, off to writing he went, subsequently heading back to his spot on the jury bench as soon as his vote was cast.

"I'll go get the votes..."

And off Master Hand went. Although, he never said that he would actually tally them up for a reason, and everyone was already well aware why.

Sonic made a quick whispered just enough for his fellow finalists could hear. "It's over..."

He then came back to the same table that was used for the reading of the votes, and he placed down the urn.

"Pit, Link, Sonic, _jury_ , thank you all for another great season of Survivor."

His Survivor contestants for the most part were grinning all over.

"I really do wish I could read these votes right now, but you'll have to wait just a little longer. I will see you in the arena."

And with that, it was official. The thirty-nine day adventure in Okinawa, Japan, was completed. Each and every individual remaining at the Tribal Council area kept their attention on Master Hand and only Master Hand as he was seen leaving the Tribal Council, subsequently following along the path until he made his way over to the beach.

-/-

Back at the Super Smash Ultimate Arena in Los Angeles, in came Master Hand entering the backstage arena of the live reunion show, making his way to the main stage of the arena, much to the grand applause from the audience.

All ten jury members were shown as well, most of them that wore clothes looking sharp than ever before, even going as far as to wear 'business casual' attire, and that included two of the members in the final three.

Speaking of the final three, each of them were just as excited as ever, clapping their hands at the events that were going on.

Master Hand placed down the urn on that same table from the island. Hard to believe that he kept that same urn throughout the several months that have passed since the actual season was completed a while back.

"Have a seat! Have a seat!" Master Hand had to calm down the excited and anticipating audience, promptly taking a glance at the final three. "Well, I gotta say that this was a great season. Entertaining castaways, shocking moments, and many moves that were rather unexpected. But it all comes down to this: Sonic, Pit, and Link. I'd also like to give a shout out to the jury of course, since they of course had to cast their votes, which I will read right now."

And so, he opened the urn. But just in case, he wanted to make himself clear. "Now, keep in mind. _Remember_ , these are votes for a _winner_. I'll read the votes."

With warm smiles as if all three of them were winners, they all eyed Master Hand as he began to unfold his first vote.

"First vote... Sonic."

He already widened his eyes at that and stared around everywhere as the audience erupted into cheers, only to have them silence themselves as everyone focused on Master Hand unfolding the second vote.

"Link."

He nodded simply with a grin, watching the audience cheer again.

"Pit.""

The angel hung his head down a little as he actually began to laugh, not seeing Wii Fit Trainer bobbed her head up and down.

"One vote Sonic, one vote Link, one vote Pit."

Time to reveal the fourth vote.

"Sonic."

That was when the audience began to get louder in terms of volume.

"Two votes Sonic."

As Donkey Kong nodded just to make a response, Lucario and Mario were beaming as ever. Yet Bayonetta's was more of a small smirk, seemingly in a more relaxed attitude.

"Link."

Now Link's back was completely straight as it was his turn to widen his eyes.

"Two votes Link, two votes Sonic."

"Sonic."

"Oh, okay!" That time he actually made a comment as the crowd could not have gotten any louder.

"Three votes Sonic."

...

"Link. We're tied again."

Obviously it was cutting close. Though unlike Sonic, Link chose to stay silent, but that did not his humble smile.

"That's three votes Link, three votes Sonic, one vote Pit."

Ganondorf was one of the few who kept his look straight.

"Sonic."

He began glancing all around the arena again.

"Four votes Sonic."

...

"We are tied _again_."

And at that point, the crowd could not have taken it any longer.

"Four votes Link, four votes Sonic, one vote Pit, one vote left..."

Pit was resting both of his hands on the other two finalists' shoulders.

"The winner of Survivor - Kodai Island..." Master Hand waited for the next few moments, which obviously felt like longer than that. Though eventually he did reveal the winning vote.

" _ **Sonic**_."

The volume of the audience skyrocketed once again in an instant. Sonic immediately popped up on his feet starting to cheer as Link and Pit both hugged him out of congratulations, subsequently both non-anthropomorphic animals clapping as well as the rest of the standing jury.

Sonic was then seen making his way down the steps to meet close family and friends, including siblings Manic and Sonia.

Then on a large screen that was shown in the arena was Sonic's hometown in his home land, Mobius, where many of his inhabitants were gathered around in Station Square, holding up many banners and posters of support as they cheered on.

 _"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!"_

"Wow, what a finish!" Master Hand started to speak. "Probably one of the most popular winners in the show's history, Sonic the Hedgehog is the official winner of Survivor - Kodai Island! He might have been just another castaway in the beginning, but then he slowly, but surely, he proved his full potential of how much of a threat he really was!"

Suddenly coming from backstage, out came the rest of the members of the cast including the following: Little Mac, Samus, Snake, Falco, Captain Falcon, Fox, and Dedede. The seven of them kindly began greeting the rest of the cast.

"This season was filled with a lot of interesting moments. Smart moves, _dumb_ moves, shocking early exits and blindsides, and a wide variety of gameplay styles that were shown throughout the season, and in the end it ended up being the social player vs the strategic player, and the former came out on top. We have our live reunion show coming up where we are going to discuss Sonic's victory. And also since all twenty survivors are here, there's quite a lot we need to discuss here. There were surprises, early exits, shocking blindsides, betrayals, and controversial players _and_ moments within the season. What does Wolf have to say about betraying Bowser? Was it possible for the Ike rock draw elimination to be easily avoided? And we even have the three most questionable castaways this season, Mewtwo, Pit, and Wii Fit Trainer. Do _any_ of them have any regrets based on how they played?"

"Plus, what's also to come is the special, one hundred thousand dollar reward that is to come to the most voted player of the season, and of course, what we are doing for next season. All that is to come on the Survivor - Kodai Island reunion show! So, don't go anywhere!"

Within the next several seconds, at a slower speed, what showed on the screen was a complete replay of Sonic finding out the moment that he won as well as his reaction.

* * *

 **Mario \- Sonic**

 **Donkey Kong \- Sonic**

 **Bowser \- Link**

 **Ganondorf \- Link**

 **Lucario \- Sonic**

 **Mewtwo \- Sonic**

 **Wolf \- Link**

 **Ike \- Link**

 **Wii Fit Trainer \- Pit**

 **Bayonetta \- Sonic**

 **-/-**

 _ **3rd Place:** _**Pit**

 _ **2nd Place:**_ **Link**

 ** _WINNER: Sonic_**

* * *

 ***Deep, long, heavy, sigh***

 **...Well? ...I guess I can say that for the eleven people that voted for Sonic the Hedgehog, I gotta say that it was well worth it. Sonic the Hedgehog has officially won Survivor - Kodai Island. Big, _major_ congrats to him as well as all of his supporters. He won the game in a 5-4-1 vote. An amazingly close finish. It was clear it was going to be between him and Link, but Wii Fit broke the tie ( _again_ just like how Bayonetta left the game). If she would have voted for Link, it would have been tied up and according to the official Survivor rules, in order to break the tie, Master Hand would have read the votes right at that Tribal Council (shocking **_**everyone**_ **), and then _Pit_ would have been the final member of the jury where he would have had to cast the deciding vote... and then he would have probably voted for Link. So... yay/boo for Wii Fit I guess? But then again, there were multiple factors of how Sonic won based on how the jury voted.**

 _ **Anyway,**_ **I'd like to thank every last one of you who has ever reviewed this fic at least once, even to the people who PMed me about the fic. I will give all of you a shoutout in the final chapter. I'll have more to say in the final chapter since even though the game is clearly over, this story isn't. There is still the live reunion show just up ahead. (Side note: I've finally began to work on posting the challenges on my profile so as of now you can check it to see if you're interested.)**

 **One more thing. Since the reunion show is gonna take place next week, this is the absolute _last_ chapter where you can vote for your top five characters on my poll. That's right. Someone is going to get an extra one hundred thousand dollars because they were the most voted player of the season, so this week is your last chance to make sure you vote counts.**

 **Here's the official boot order for the season from last to first: Dedede, Falco, Snake, Samus, Fox, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Wii Fit Trainer, Bowser, Ike, Wolf, Mario, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Link, _Sonic_.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you to see Sonic win?**

 **2\. Who shocked you the most to find out who voted for who when it came to the jury?**

 **3\. What did you think of the game of all three finalists?**

 **4\. What did you want think of the Final Tribal Council that went down?**

 **Watch my official "Survivor - Kodai Island" intro if you haven't already as well as vote on my poll on my profile (it is not on the mobile version of the Fanfiction website in case you haven't noticed) and I will see you all next week for one last time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Epilogue

Survivor - Kodai Island

Chapter 50 - Epilogue

 _ **(** **My preferred boot order from last to first: Mewtwo (I really didn't care for him...), Ganondorf, Wii Fit Trainer, Pit, Snake, Falco, Dedede, Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Ike, Mario, Donkey Kong, Lucario, Samus, Sonic, Link, Bayonetta, Wolf, Fox, Bowser (So I agree with conradhcooper. Bowser was pure entertainment from the start lol))**_

 **Well guys, all good things must come to an end. This is the official final chapter to Survivor - Kodai Island. After over 240,000 words, and fifty chapters, this is what it has come to. The winner is already determined, and now we have to see the reunion show with all twenty castaways that have competed this season.**

 **Thank you all for coming all this way here! As of this moment, throughout the seven years I've been here on this site, this is by far my biggest project to date and even though it is ending, I loved every minute of it. However, in order to not end things on a sad note, like I said, this is turning into an official series. Next season will be titled "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" and it will feature a mixture of Smashers, Assist Trophies, other characters representing Smash, and now a whole new franchise being added to the mix (FNAF). Shovel Knight was even already confirmed to be in before Ultimate even came out, so with that, it will be a SSB x Game X-Over story.**

 **Obviously more will be said in the ending author's note, so let's get to it, shall we? This is the official last chapter to Survivor - Kodai Island!**

 **~KF**

* * *

 _ **SURVIVOR FINALE**_

 _"Sonic is leading the pack! WOW!"_

 _"I'm trying to be friends withe everyone._ _One important thing that some players forget in this game, is that you have to interact with literally everybody. You want to have as many social connections as possible."_

 _"Sonic is once again flying through a challenge! He's **really** proving what he's made of in this!"_

 _"I think the more that you do it, there's more of a chance of a lot of people liking you if you get to the end, which is exactly what I want. That's my strategy._ _"_

 _"Okay, how would **I** get voted out?"_

 _"At least idol out the right person."_

 _"I haven't quit anything before, and I know I'm sure that I'm not gonna quit this. But I can't believe I've made it without backstabbing anyone, which is extremely hard to do in Survivor."_

 _"Sonic wins immunity!"_

 _"Sonic wins immunity!"_

 _"Sonic wins immunity!"_

 _"Sonic wins immunity and a guaranteed spot at the Final Tribal Council!"_

And Sonic the Hedgehog laughed at his own self in action on the small compilation video on the show, him receiving many cheers from the audience.

"Alright!" Master Hand kicked things off. "We are _live_ in Los Angeles for the Survivor - Kodai Island reunion show where Sonic the Hedgehog just won the million dollars, and we've just given him his check."

The audience applauded and cheered yet again as the blue blur held up his check out of excitement as he, as well as the other nineteen competitors from the season were all sitting in three different rows in the order in which they placed in the game from left to right starting from Dedede at the top left, to Kodai Island's winner at the bottom right.

"So Sonic, clearly it is still sinking in for you. Honestly, coming into this game, how did you expect to win when you first started off?"

"Oh." With a quick scratch on the head, he had to think for a little bit. "Well,... coming into the game like the people just showed on screen, I just wanted to be friends with everyone. If you're a Survivor fan, you know dang well that you can't play by yourself, where as your biggest chances of winning is doing the exact opposite. You have to have as many conversations as possible and use them to your own advantage to further yourself. And based off everything that has happened, I'd say that's one of the reasons to why I'm sitting right in front of you now, haha!"

"And yeah, you're right! It worked out for you really well!" Master Hand had to agree. "Not a single person on that jury seemed to be angry at you at all based on how Final Tribal Council went. So, let me ask you this: was the type of game you played based off what people think of you in your real life when it comes to making friends?"

"Well,... everybody loves me from back home, master." He laughed. "I was always a people person where I come from and I used that to my advantage in the game. So it's like me being a normal kid in high school trying to make friends."

"And so by that logic, the first two friends you really made in the season where Mario and Donkey Kong forming the 'Good Guys' alliance."

As quite a few laughs and claps were heard from the crowd while the other two named Sumasshu members were shown on screen, Sonic in no time realized where the host was going. "...You know what, sometime after that I forgot I even came up with a name for that until it was mentioned at some point during that final tribal and you bringing it up right now. But yeah, funny how that played out because besides Bowser, the three of us were the last remaining members of our tribe, so yay for that."

"Yes, and you also managed to win _four_ immunities."

"Yeah, _that_." He chuckled a little. "I can't believe that it happened to me, man! But nonetheless, it was not about me actually _winning_ immunity, but more about me keeping immunity away from people like Lucario and Mewtwo."

Some of the audience chuckled with him.

"And here's another thing. You played a completely perfect game." The large white gloved hand commented. "Even though your name was tossed around, it was never written down on that parchment _once_."

"Whew, and I got lucky for that." He heaved a sigh of relief. "Having a perfect record it's a nice thing to have. The twist saved me."

"You mean..."

"You're already know what I'm talking about. Haha!"

"Oh I do, just wanted to make sure." Master simply needed some confirmation on the subject. "The twist to where Samus was sent home thanks to Wolf actually playing an idol on Bowser at that point where we had the two tribe, one vote off Tribal Council."

"Yeah, and even though Bayonetta said that if the twist didn't happen she would've blindsided Wii Fit Trainer anyway, Lucario would have been left in the dark and of course Wii Fit Trainer for obvious reasons."

"Hey," Samus suddenly commented. "if there's one positive thing I can look at from being the victim of that whole twist thing, if I was going to be the sacrifice for Sonic's game, then at least he's the winner for this season. He's a good kid."

"Aw, thanks!"

There were a few claps from the Survivor community.

"But Sonic," Master Hand had yet another thing in mind. "the thing we obviously gotta talk about is you indirectly blindsiding the supposed biggest threat of the season, Mr. Wolf O'Donnell."

And after that comment, the crowd cheered and applauded as Wolf gradually nodded with a grin, the last castaway sitting in the second row right behind Sonic.

"I mean,..." Sonic took a moment to glance at the lupine so that they could both meet each other's smirk. "I felt like he did control most of the game, and he did now that we all saw the edit, haha. He reeled Bowser in, the two were in a hidden alliance, he saved him constantly and he took over most of the show without hardly anyone realizing it. But, I don't know if he actually voted for me to win or not."

"Well, let's see who voted for you."

And so, on the screen, every juror was shown with one of the three finalists' names on the piece of parchment as it was held up in front of them.

 **Mario \- Sonic**

 **Donkey Kong \- Sonic**

 **Bowser \- Link**

 **Ganondorf \- Link**

 **Lucario \- Sonic**

 **Mewtwo \- Sonic**

 **Wolf \- Link**

 **Ike \- Link**

 **Wii Fit Trainer \- Pit**

 **Bayonetta \- Sonic**

 **Lucario \- Sonic**

 **Mewtwo \- Sonic**

"...Oh, okay!" Now finding out, Sonic slightly widened his eyebrows. "He didn't vote for me but there are still some surprises!"

That was when some of the other individuals in the group of twenty giggled a little.

"Well, in all honesty, Sonic," said Master Hand. "I highly believe that the jury was in fact affected of that Final Tribal Council. But not just in your favor, but to the person sitting next to you, _Link_ as well."

The pointy-earned Hyrulian nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's not wrong. Right now I am shocked that Ganon voted for me."

Dragmire kept somewhat of a small smirk on his face.

"Link, we'll get to you in a bit, but since this was a very close vote, there have been quite a few people on social media saying that if Lucario actually won final immunity, then _he_ would have been the Sole Survivor."

As soon as the Aura Pokemon was shown on screen sitting between Mewtwo and Pit, he formed a warm smile.

"Let's just see. I actually _really_ love doing this because it shows that there were many possibilities that could have occurred each season, and Kodai Island is no exception." The hand desired to have an experiment. "Everybody who was on the jury, which is of course, everyone on the bottom two rows except for the final three, let's see how it would have worked."

They listened.

"Okay, since Link was the other target in the final four, that is unless somehow Sonic was the target to rid of instead..."

Link, Lucario, and Pit all shook in disagreement.

"Nope. Not at all, master." said Pit. "We were all focused on Link whether Sonic won immunity or not."

"Alright, so with that being said, since Link was the other target in the final four and he was actually voted out instead of Lucario, say if he actually won immunity at the time, Link is now on the jury, and Lucario is now in the final three. Let's do a test. How many people would have voted for Pit?"

Wii Fit Trainer held no shame in raising her hands, causing quite a lot of people to laugh in reaction.

"Thank you Wii Fit!" Pit went with the joke.

"Alright, now how many people would have still voted for Sonic?"

Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wolf, and Mario all had their hands popped up.

"Oh wait, _Bowser_ would have voted for me?" Sonic sounded quite astonished, in to which Koopa only shrugged.

"Wait a minute, so how many of you would have voted for Lucario?"

Ganondorf, Bayonetta, Ike, Mewtwo, and even Link all raised their hands.

"Link, you too?"

"Yeah." He nodded quickly. "We've had some friendly conversations on the island, so I would have voted for Lucario."

Speaking of the Pokemon, Master Hand obviously had to make sure Lucario was in fact aware of this. "Lucario, I don't mean to possibly make you feel down or anything, but..."

He was already shaking his head gradually with his head hanging down slightly in spite of the small smile. "No need to apologize, master. I've already thought long and hard about it since I've been on Ponderosa."

"Okay, so with all this information, if Sonic lost immunity to him in that final challenge, Lucario would have won."

And so, out of respect, the crowd cheered and applauded for him, the Pokemon shewing away a couple tears with his fingers. However, he figured that now was now the right time to think long and hard about the matter.

"Okay, so we're gonna get to Link now. So _Link_ ," He held his own hand out. "close finish. You literally only lost by one vote."

"Well hey at least there were people that surprised me by voting my way that tribal, like Ganondorf for example as I said. He wanted to see how I would answer his question that night and it worked."

"Did he surprise you Ganon?"

He ignored the fact that he now caught the attention. "Well, I have to admit, his performance at Final Tribal was rather... decent."

"Oh, so you don't wanna admit that it was good and not just decent?"

That was the moment where Ganon immediately shook his head in response, not being a surprise at all to his fellow survivors nor the people in the audience. "N-Not that it was not terrible, it was... Perhaps it was a little more than decent in my opinion."

"...Link?"

"Good enough." He nodded it off as if it was not as big of a deal. "I'll take it."

"Oh, well better than nothing." Master Hand commented. "So anyway, like Sonic, you were also a surprise threat. I don't think that many people would have expected you of all the castaways remaining to flip on Wii Fit. You seemed pretty loyal at the time."

"Yeah I was until I decided when..." Link wanted to take a small second to think it over. "Well, Sonic over here approached me after Bowser won immunity, and I was of course upset that he won because the worst case scenario would have been simply that Bowser could have indeed won the next immunity challenge. The Tatakai Alliance just got back in the majority thanks to Mewtwo flipping back over, but I was too worried that Bowser could have kept on winning challenges. I was also worried about Mewtwo flipping _again_ , so cue in the phrase 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'"

A few laughs escaped.

"I thought that if I aligned with Bowser and stayed away from Mewtwo, that meant less I had to work with and it would have given me a better shot to win. And I was a target last minute, but I made sure I was sitting in the final three, anyway. So my plan worked out okay. I might not have won, but at least I'm sitting next to one of the nicest guys I ever met, and I hope that I can start being friends with this guy right here."

The audience applauded once more as Sonic chuckled with Link taking his hand to move his shoulder back and forth.

"Well that's what I simply call a 'good sport.'" said the host of the show. "Uh... wait a minute, let's point the camera at that kid from before. Who did she vote for?"

She was holding up the piece of parchment with the name 'Link' written in big letters.

"Oh okay, she voted for Link!"

Laughs were heard from all over, including the man himself.

"We'll be right back after the break, and then _when_ we come back, we are going to focus on the infamous Mario vs Bowser feud, Wolf's betrayal of Bowser, Ike's rock draw elimination, and some of the other castaways that will get the spotlight. Eventually, we will then get to the most voted player of the season where they will win a hundred grand. _Plus_ , what is to come up is what we're doing next season. It is the Survivor - Kodai Island reunion show, everybody!"

-/-

 _"Not even two minutes have past, and this Mario person is already trying to take control of things by telling us what to do about the shelter, when to do it, and how to do it."_

 _"Bowser's coming for you."_

 _"Okay, day two, and I'm already a target. Great."_

 _"You are so obsessed with being the leader and programming everybody. You can't program me Mario!"_

 _"I know I'm clearly on the bottom due to obvious reasons, but just so you know, I personally think it should be Bowser."_

 _"Vote for Mario. Next tribal."_

 _"A Survivor Showdown sums everything up perfectly for this vote."_

 _"Oh, don't throw that bullcrap on me, Mario."_

 _"We argue so much even if I'm on your side, you're still hostile with me."_

 _"I might not flip on Mario now, but it doesn't mean that 'Oh, we're best friends. Let's take each other to the end now.' Like,... no. It's not like that..."_

And when the camera viewed both of them individually, they were grinning as ever (Bowser even showing teeth) as the audience cheered on and laughed.

"Alright." Master Hand said. "Welcome back to the Survivor - Kodai Island reunion show. And now, it's time to talk about one of, if not the biggest rivalry in Survivor history, _Mario_ vs _Bowser_. Mario, we'll start with you."

He nodded.

"So, what was generally going through your head as Bowser repeatedly kept throwing you under the bus for simply as you say, trying to help out your tribe?"

"Well,..." He was not afraid of being silent for a bit as he processed his thoughts together. "it's just like I told him on the island. Back where I come from, I was always used to helping people. I play a lot of sports for fun where I come from with my brother and some of our friends back in the Mushroom Kingdom. But when we're not even doing that, I just generally like helping people. It was one of the main reasons to why I came on Survivor in the first place, because I wanted us to survive on that island as long as possible. I mean,... _clearly_ as a tribe it didn't work out that much, but at least the remaining four of us all made it past the first merge vote."

"And that leads directly into that tribal." Master Hand recalled. "So _Donkey Kong_ , the one that told you that Bowser was coming after you in the first place, ends up bringing you two back together so that you all, plus Wolf and Mewtwo, can blindside Ganon."

"Exactly." The plumber agreed. "I couldn't do it myself so I thank DK for that. But even when me and Koopa were allies, we still never got along, not even at Ponderosa even though we both respected each other."

"Alright, so let's talk to Bowser now. Bowser, so after everything that Mario supposedly did to you in the game, what's the status now?"

"..." He just grinned.

"...Does that silence says it all?"

The audience erupted in laughter.

"Basically." Bowser replied. "Similar to what Mario said, we can um... _respect_ each other... somehow, _but_ we don't like each other personally and we never will. We're just keeping it professional here."

"Oh well." Mario shrugged it off. "At least we're not arguing at this moment. It's a classic hero vs villain rivalry. I stepped on his toes and he stepped on mine. I voted off two members of his alliance and he played a large part in why my name was constantly being written down, but as of right now we're at least tolerating each other because of this reunion show here."

"Well, that's one positive that you two could think about." Master Hand concluded. "So Bowser, while we're already on you, let's just get this out of the way. Since it was one of the biggest moments this season, we of course have to talk about it."

"Oh don't worry, master." Wolf suddenly spoke with a smirk. "I know exactly where you're gettin' at."

The crowd chuckled.

"Kay, so you want me to just go to you?"

"Well," The pilot threw his hands out. "why not?"

"Okay, so we'll stick with you." Master Hand concluded. " _So_ ,... you actually played a major role in keeping Bowser around. You manipulated your alliance into keeping him over Captain Falcon, you flipped against Ganon to save him, and you were proposed an idea from Link for a final four alliance with you three plus Ike, but then again, the final nine Tribal Council happened and..."

Wolf was already hanging his head down shaking his head with a laugh.

"Explain what what going through your head at that point."

"Okay." He began. "So, at that point, Wii Fit was sent to the jury. There were nine people remaining in the game. Six more tribals to go before final three, and I wanted to make sure I got there in any way I could have. Now I'm hearing final four deals from Link. And so I'm thinking 'Oh, okay. Maybe I do have a chance of making it to the finals.' But I knew that I still had my second idol that I found before the merge and I haven't even thought about it for some time until close to the final nine, since I was never even looked at by anyone except for the one person that was named Sonic."

The hedgehog raised his right hand.

"And so, at that point... Um, okay, so the Loved Ones visit happened..." He was attempting to choose the right words to explain his decision making. "I was of course down about not goin' on that reward even though I was the absolute last person that would have been chosen for obvious reasons, but I was still a little down and kinda jealous to be honest, hahaha. But I'll get to the point. That was when I started to think about my position in the game and how things could have gone downhill. For all I knew, somebody at that reward could have suddenly threw my name out and now I'm a target. That was when I thought of my idol, and then I thought of Bowser. I simply grew too selfish and decided to save it for myself, rather than not even considering the consequences on not playing it on my number one ally, which would have of course added to my résumé."

"To this day, and for the rest of my life I will beat myself up and regret what I _didn't_ do on the island, because now only I screwed myself up, but Bowser's as well. I have been apologized but I wanna get up and give him a handshake real quick."

The audience cheered on both players stood from there spot and shook hands right in front of Ike, which quickly ended up into a friendly hug.

"Don't worry about it." Koopa told him. "Though I feel like I should have made it a lot further you knew what you did and that is something I'd give you credit for."

"Alright, so you two are obviously still good." said the master.

"Of course. And..." He lazily showed a hand at Link while turning his head side-to-side. "I screwed up the entire core four alliance, too, especially Link. That's the number one reason why I voted for him to win 'cause to myself I was like, 'Dude, you've put him through crap for what you didn't do and almost screwed him over', due to three of his closest allies going home one after the other starting from Bowser, so the least I could have done was vote for the guy, you know? To make up for me being a complete fool out there at the time and putting him through so much at the cost of my actions."

Link showed somewhat of an amusing grin.

"Well, _Wolf_ , what I can say is that you're quite _literally_ the definition of realizing and owning up to his or her own mistakes, which is what leads to who we are gonna talk about next." Master Hand stayed quiet for a bit to add to the transition. "Let's talk about three of the most controversial players this season, Mewtwo, Pit, and Wii Fit Trainer."

And like Mario and Bowser, the camera focused on all three of them individually.

"Wii Fit Trainer, we'll start with you."

She nodded.

"Now,... you seemed to have a very mixed reception. There were people on social media that were obviously criticizing your game, while at the same time, some Survivor fans found you to be hilarious."

"Well,... let me just say this." She chose the defensive method. "Back where I come from, I work with clients all the time. When I perform my training sessions, I always say 'let's try it together.' I can't just let my client perform the routine. I'm doing it with them, so that we're acting as if we are a team, because I exercise, too. So that's why I knew that I needed to make sure my team on Survivor understood where I'm coming from."

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea why so many people in the Survivor community wanted you out _so_ bad?"

"Well,... maybe at very least I should have calm down at least a _little_ bit." She used her fingers as a visualizer. "I do regret going off on DK. But don't get me wrong. I _still_ would have confronted him, but... maybe more of a one on one conversation. Yeah, that would have worked."

All Kong responded with was a simple head shake despite the grin remaining.

"What about Mewtwo?"

"Oh. Me and him are pretty much on decent terms. We are at least civil to one another." She explained, not even noticing Mewtwo not even rotating his head around to glance at her directly. "We talked for a bit before the finale while we were all backstage. But as for the challenges, all I was just doing was helping my team win in any way we can, and looked what happened. Nine of us went to the merge."

That was when the host just had to interact with the boxer for at least a little bit. "And Little Mac? That was what you were known for this season, since if DK never idol'd you out, your entire team would have made it to the merge."

"Yeah." He chuckled about it slightly. "I was Tatakai's lone wolf at Ponderosa as far as the pre-jury was concerned. Honestly I was ticked off about it. Not at Donkey Kong of course since he didn't want to go home, but I'm just mad at the fact that I barely got to do anything. Sooo, it did hurt for a little bit but I had to get over it at some point. Week by week every time a new episode aired I had support for my team."

"Oh we love you Little Mac, good job, boy." Bayonetta commented as the majority of the castaways shared we laugh.

"He was good." said Wii Fit Trainer.

"So Wii Fit, was it rather... _hard_ for you to distinguish your Wii Fit Studio and the game of Survivor? People have pointed out that it was what your biggest flaw was."

"Well,... maybe a little." She had to admit. "Maybe it was because that my clients and the twelve people I was living with at Senshi didn't think the same. They were thinking of Survivor, which are of course two totally different things. So maybe I should have tried a slightly different approach just for the sake of my own gameplay."

"Alright, we'll just leave it at that. Okay..." His attention now turned to the infamous Pokemon contestant of the season. " _Mewtwo_."

"Yes?"

Laughs.

"...Okay, so... you know what," Master Hand suffered from a last minute mind change. "I'm gonna let you speak first. Say what you have to say."

"If that is what you suggest, very well." He said. "...All I had the desire to do was to be the Sole Survivor. Word gets around quick where I am from, and I quickly became aware that Survivor does in fact include lying, cheating, and stealing. _Clearly_ there was no way I was simply planning on sitting around patiently waiting for an event to occur, so of course I had to switch to a different side where I felt it was necessary."

"Kay, so how about this. Let's do it this way. ...Do you regret flipping on Ganondorf?"

Dragmire watched.

"..." He shook his head causing a few giggles.

"You don't?"

He shook again.

"Do you regret flipping on Donkey Kong?"

Kong watched.

"..."

The crowd's chortling said it all.

"... _Do_ you?"

"Well,..." His mind was carefully choosing the right words. "I can not say that I do in fact regret my decision to turn on him, but then again, ...part of me feels as if there was a lack of communication between the two of us at the time, due to the fact that there eleven individuals remaining at the camp, and so there were only quite a few chances where one of us could have approached the other and perhaps have had a little private chat."

"Meh, I agree." Donkey Kong nodded.

"You do?" questioned the master.

"Hey, it takes two people to communicate." He replied. "I didn't really have a chance to tell Mewtwo of what I was doing in order to break the tie vote until after the fact, and from there we've only spoken a few words to each other and that was around some of the others. So yeah, I do agree that we should have had better communication skills so that we understood each other."

"Alright, I guess that's understandable... So Mewtwo, back to you. ...Since Lucario was a threat to win the game, he admitted that he knew that were rubbing people the wrong way by how you were playing. And even though he knew that you were the only guy he trusted a hundred percent, he was quite literally trying to drag you to the end with Pit."

"... _Well_ ,..." He actually sighed, taking a moment to share eye contact with the other Pokemon. "I do admit that I never expected him to simply use me as a way to get to the end just for the sake of jury votes, yet at the same time, I have no reason to be bitter towards him. We were both allies attempting to reach the end, we saved each other with our own idols, and we proved loyal to one another. And with that, I respect. I respect Lucario a hundred and ten percent. He's played a well-balanced game and even if I was ever blindsided by him, my vote would have had his name written on it nonetheless. _Thus_ , I still give him my respect as we're both sitting next to each other as I speak."

With a friendly hand shake followed by claps, Lucario thanked him.

"The funny thing _is_ Mewtwo, that you proved to be quite the chaotic player... that Snake _wanted_ to be."

The third boot of the season was now in the spotlight as people were amused at that statement.

"I suppose so..." Mewtwo answered. "Then again, I literally never spoke a word to him..."

"Snake, now I want _your_ opinion." Master Hand spoke. "Well, first of you all, we _gotta_ talk about your blindside. Like, we _really_ gotta talk about that."

"I am actually... _eager_ to talk about it, haha." The agent nodded.

"Okay, _I'll_ start." He volunteered. "Early in the game even before the majority Sumasshu alliance blindsided Dedede, it did not take much time at all to figure out that you, Samus, and Falcon were in a hidden alliance, and Mario, DK, and Sonic were the other three people in the Sumasshu majority at the time. Bowser, Fox, Falco, and Dedede were at the bottom, and by the time you two swapped, you ended up being with the last two people that were in the minority by the time day seven rolled around."

"Alright, I'll continue from there." He knew where he was going. "Um, well I didn't expect a swap to take place _that_ early, because after Falco left, I told Samus and Falcon that we needed to blindside Mario and actually listened to Bowser for once because he was the next weakest in the tribe at the time. Yet, I went from a good position, to an _awful_ position. Not only my hidden alliance ended up being completely divided with the swap happening, of all people I ended up with Fox _and_ Bowser on Tatakai. So I threw Fox under the bus just to save my own skin, but clearly I had no idea that he was gunning for me."

McCloud was smirking at him from his spot on the top row.

"He told Bowser exactly what they needed to do to save their own games, I was already going after Fox, and I had to pay the price." Snake was honest. "I had no idea I was even gonna get votes, letting alone having all five of my tribe members voting for me. Soon after, right after me, there goes Samus and eventually Douglas, which did everything but make things better. So basically, my entire core alliance was wiped out, and Mario's alliance had all three of them going to the merge plus Bowser. So yeah, we got screwed over. _Bad_."

"So Snake, this is what I wanted to ask you." The Master Hand was finally getting to the real reason to why Snake was called. "I wanted to talk to you because I was trying to compare you with Mewtwo, since it seemed that the both of you had similar intentions that Mewtwo ended up executing. But since you're two different people, what would have you done differently?"

"Well for me personally, what _I_ would have done was um... maybe I would have been more subtle about my choices. Like people from the jury that Mewtwo had no reason to flip on DK for example. For me, I wasn't planning on voting out Mario just for the sake of making a move. I personally felt that he was in fact at least one of the weakest we had on the tribe, since nobody including myself wasn't planning on continuing a challenge losing streak. Um, but even then I definitely would have been more social at least to prove that I at least had a couple conversations with everyone, which is what I basically said in the beginning while I was out there that I wanted to act like I was in an alliance withe everyone."

"..." Master Hand 'eyed' Mewtwo again. "Mewtwo,... willing to take notes from Snake?"

For the first time that season, Mewtwo actually chuckled a little bit. "Perhaps that would be an offer that would I at least consider. That is, if I ever have the opportunity to play again."

"Well put." It was time for him to get back to the initial topic at hand. "Now... _Pit_."

He was smirking.

"You know it's coming."

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, because pretty much since the infamous Ike rock draw, you received criticism from not only the Survivor community but from most of the jury as well. And you admitted at final tribal that you did realize that perhaps you shouldn't have been afraid to make a move."

"And you're right, Master Hand. Maybe I should have." He nodded in agreement. "I was thinking about it quite a bit after final tribal. Maybe if I in fact did flip with Ike at that point, I don't know about Mewtwo, but at least Lucario wouldn't have been mad, and I still could have had the chance to win somehow if I played my cards right.'

"So you _completely_ regret not flipping." Hand assumed.

"I completely regret not taking advantages of _all_ the opportunities I had to flip, master." He said. "I even said that at the time, I couldn't trust Mewtwo, but I one hundred percent trusted Lucario who always had plans to take me to the end in that situation. That's why I decided to stay loyal. But looking at the edit now, sometimes in order to win you have to give more than just loyalty. People said online that I cared more about getting to the end than winning, and I can take constructive criticism. So with that, I can agree."

"Like for example, okay, _Bowser's_ gone." The angel started to elaborate. "Alright, so, final eight split vote plan, should have voted out Mewtwo. Final _six_ split vote plan, should have voted out Mewtwo. But it was mainly the first opportunity where I had my biggest chance at flipping. No one was looking at me, but no one thought that I would eventually have a negative reception when it came to the jury. If I flipped with Ike, Mewtwo would have been gone, and then it would have been everyone against Lucario. Now, since I had already flipped at that point, _then_ I would have came _back_ to Lucario and used him for a couple more votes just to show him that I could still be loyal now that I would have done something. I would have played the game differently at that point, yet my gameplay would have still remained consistent. So yeah, I _deeply_ regret what I did."

"Alright, so all _three_ of you have some sort of regret of your decision making in the season." The host of Survivor concluded. "And Pit, since we're already on you, you played a big role in Ike's rock draw elimination, so let's talk about that. There were people that were saying that it was Pit's fault, somewhat Wolf's fault, to people saying that it was even Ike's fault himself, even calling it one of the dumbest moves in Survivor history because of him _not_ flipping."

"I don't blame them." Ike spoke first with a head shake.

"You don't?"

"No. I was a little skeptical of what my alliance would have thought of me if I did flip by myself, and if anything, that would have showed the jury something, and I could've threw my hands up like 'Hey, I tried." The blue-haired man explained. "And they would have actually gained more respect for me and Pit would have caught all the heat from that, because I gave him multiple opportunities and quite a few chances for him to understand. So even though Pit was the main one that was not going to make the move at the time, I take some of the blame for my own demise as well, and just like Wolf betraying Bowser, I now have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"Okay, so that was one flaw that you're not afraid to admit."

"Not at all. Like I said, I was afraid and hesitant. But apparently those three weren't gonna take me to the end anyway, so now I feel even more guilty than ever. I repeatedly apologize to my sister and other friends and family, but they always tell me that I shouldn't be so hard on myself. But hey, I was able to learn from my mistake and realize that I was too foolish to not take control over my own fate, instead of it being decided by the dreaded rock."

"Okay, so that's _that_." Master Hand stated before moving onto the next person as the audience laughed once more. "And Pit, we already talked with you, so I guess that leaves Wolf."

" _Again_." said the lupine.

"Yeah, _again_." Master Hand mocked his word, much to the immediate amusing reaction from the several thousand people that were in the arena. "Yet, I'll cut you some slack this time. You probably thought that since you felt awful for not playing your idol on your closest ally where it was most necessary, you thought that to make up for your mistake, you were like 'hey, maybe if I can play an idol correctly at the next Tribal Council I would have earned back some respect from the jury.'"

"You read my mind." Wolf agreed almost instantly. "I thought that they were somehow gonna vote for Sonic just in case he was the Plan B in that case scenario, in which he was, but in the end, Mario ended up getting the votes instead. I didn't exactly make anything worse, but then again, I clearly did not make anything better for anyone at all."

"Okay, so now that we have everyone's opinion on where they went wrong, just like in regular life, you have to learn from your mistakes so that you all can grow as people." Master Hand talked. "And basically, based on what you guys are telling me, it's quite obvious that drawing rocks are literally the biggest move you can make in the game, but the obvious downside is that there are severe consequences, and it shows that in this case scenario, it would have never have happened if things were thought differently. With that being said, even though it is evident that there were multiple ways for the rock draw to be avoided with ease, at least it teaches new players on why going to rocks is not always the best idea. The good thing is that future players can now use it as an example."

" _Now_ , we'll be right back after the break where we are going to give a hundred thousand dollars to the most voted player of the season, and then we're gonna talk about what are we gonna do next. It is the Survivor - Kodai Island reunion show!"

-/-

"Alright, we're back at the Survivor - Kodai Island _live_ reunion show, and right now it's time to announce the 'Player of the Season.'" said Master Hand. "You guys had the opportunity to vote for your top five players this season, and now one of the twenty players here is about to win an extra one hundred thousand dollars. We were going to announce the top five players that got voted, but the bottom four ended up being in a tie, so now we're going to read _seven_. Here are the nominees... _Sonic, Mario, Mewtwo, Wolf, Donkey Kong, Lucario,_ and _Bowser_."

The aforementioned players were elated at the fact that they were at least nominated.

"And the winner is... _Sonic_." He announced. "Congratulations, once again."

The audience applauded once more as Sonic could not have been happier than ever. "Wow... I... I am a loss for words right now. I thank the fans, I guess!"

Before he had the opportunity to take it in though, Master Hand had one final announcement to make. "And now, for the grand finale, it is time to introduce our next season..."

And just like that, almost the entire arena went dark as the cameras focused on the giant screen above the top row of players.

-/-

 ** _For the next season, Survivor is returning to it's newest destination, Japan..._**

 ** _However, this time, there will be a brand new theme based on a combination of how these twenty players see themselves as well as the perception of others..._**

 ** _Emperors_**

 ** _They are known for being the 'kings and queens' in life, where people see them as either being a legendary hero from where they live, their likability, or by them generally dominating at everything they do..._**

 _Marth_

 _"Following the unfortunate death of my father, I knew that it was my duty to take charge and lead an army of my own to save Altea. Even though Survivor is clearly nothing like what I had to do in real life, based on what the theme is going to be this season, if my back is against the wall, I will find a way to push through in any way I can, just like how I pushed through with my army to save my kingdom."_

 _Shadow_

 _"Perhaps this is an opportunity to test myself. Back where I come from, people see me as a force to be reckoned with. Whether people like me or not, it still does not change the fact that people have known for easily stepping over anyone that comes in my way. Depending on how people perceive in this competition, it's as simple as the old saying goes: 'Stay out of **my** way, and I'll stay out of **yours**.'"_

 ** _Knights_**

 ** _They are known for being the working hard to achieve at whatever they do no matter what it takes, whether it be based on their work ethic, getting out of tough situations, or them simply fighting to the bitter end..._**

 _Shovel Knight_

 _"Besides the fact that I literally have the word 'knight' in my name, I guess I was put onto this tribe by me generally getting through any situation whenever I could. I fought through thick and thin for myself as well as for my partner, all with my trusty ol' shovel from back at home. If I am put in a situation where it seems impossible to get out of in this wonderful game, I will not pout about it. Instead, I will attempt at my hardest to make it through no matter what it takes."_

 _Cloud_

 _""I used to be a soldier. But now I am simply a mercenary that will take any job possible. Whatever it is, I know that I could accomplish my goals in whatever way possible. Obviously when it comes to Survivor, it is no different. But the question is, what do I have to do to win?"_

 ** _Two different approaches to life will once again be tested in the greatest social experiment on television..._**

 ** _It is Survivor - Emperors vs Knights!_**

 ** _Coming this fall!_**

-/-

The crowd could not have gotten any more excited and anticipated on what was to come.

"Alright, for those of you there are watching from home, if you feel that all this is fun and you want to play Survivor, first you gotta show us who you are." Master Hand said. "It's on our website at CBS and it will give you the instructions you will need to apply for this great adventure. And if you want to bid on props from Survivor we do have our auctions. Proceeds go to surviving cancer. I'd like to take this time to say thank you for all you love and support. We really appreciate you all for staying with us for so long after all these years! We will continue to give you great Survivor seasons. _Goodnight_!"

And so, as an official ending to the reunion show, the season's theme played out once more as the castaways all stood on there feet, making their way down to greet each other kindly.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank the following: Multusvalde, Archmillax, , Silverspy, AieraDynamic, Zygrade Fusion, SharpDragonKlaw, break20k, Guest, Super Natural Sonic Fan, LucasTheFry, FanficLovingPerson, TailsHamster777, conradhcooper, Derick Lindsey, Princess Toady, 14shiffna, and MajoraTheMask. Each and every single one of you reviewed my fic, and for that alone, I thank you all! When this fic first started, hardly anyone was noticing it, but ever since around the time where Bowser got voted off, that was when more people began to get into it. Better late than never! And now, this story is nearly at 100 reviews, becoming my most reviewed fic of all time (or at least so far). Now I'm even more motivated to continue on with this series!**

 **I'd like to even give a special shoutout to my good friend Icee the Hedgehog. She may not have reviewed, but we do have our conversations about it via PM, so shoutout to her! Thank you all for supporting it! It's really good that after all these years I still enjoy writing fanfics on this very site. I took a whole year hiatus in 2017 and look at me now. I'm writing more than ever!**

 **The "Survivor - Emperors vs Knights" era will officially start next month, and it will start with the introduction. So, "Emperors vs Knights - Meet the Cast" will be out on September 4th (this time it will include two more chapters so we can really get the feel of the castaways).**

 **And freaking _finally_. After all this long time, all the challenges for the season are officially ****up on my profile. So you can go ahead and check them out if you have the time. (They're at the very bottom of the page)**

 **Also,... I sorta have a _major_ announcement to make... Since I am turning this into a series, I'm sorta planning on a "Heroes vs Villains" season where twenty players will come back to compete in Survivor for a second time. I originally wasn't going to reveal this until way later, but conradhcooper brought up the possibility, so I decided to just go with it and reveal it now lol. So I'm just gonna let you all sink it in at the possibility of your favorite survivors coming back including this season lol.**

 **...I don't know what else to say lol. So I guess here's the final round of questions here:**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What do you honestly feel about this season? Explain your thoughts.**

 **2\. What do you all think about the reunion show?**

 **3\. What do you all think about the next season that is about to start next month? (About time I explained the theme so that you guys can understand it better lol. And also, starting from "Emperors vs Knights", chapters will be released twice a week due to the multiple seasons I have planned and me not wanting to take forever to release them.)**

 **If you have any questions yourself, please do not be hesitant to ask, whether it'd be review or PM!**

 **Once again, I like to thank all of you for your support throughout this past year! The next season to this series will start on September 25th. "Emperors vs Knights - Meet the Cast" will start on September 4th. If you want me to PM you to remind you the day that fic releases, let me know and I will keep you updated!**

 **See ya next month!**


End file.
